


La Bella y el Sith

by NefertariQueen



Series: La Bella y el Sith [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Bella y Bestia, F/M, Fantasia, Fantasy, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 148,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefertariQueen/pseuds/NefertariQueen
Summary: Universo Alterno:  Padmé Naberrie no era una persona que se rindiera fácilmente, y quizá por su insistencia en tener una vida distinta muchas personas en Naboo la llamaban "rara"... pero ¿será su rareza lo que conseguirá mantenerla con vida cuando se encuentre con un peligroso enmascarado en un recóndito lugar de la galaxia?
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader
Series: La Bella y el Sith [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194575
Comments: 206
Kudos: 10





	1. Una chica rara

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Me ha animado mucho el buen recibimiento que está teniendo mi otra historia (Vistazo) y decidí compartirles también este otro fic. Aún no lo termino, así que sus actualizaciones serán un poco más lentas. Está inspirado en "La Bella y la Bestia" de Disney, por lo tanto los personajes han sufrido unas cuantas modificaciones, pero todo es por el bienestar de la historia. No habrá tanta crueldad de los Sith pero tampoco tanta magia estilo Disney, intenté llegar a un punto medio para volver la historia lo más disfrutable posible.  
> Al inicio de cada capítulo habrá un fragmento de una canción de la película, que especificaré siempre al final. Es para darle mayor ambiente al fic.  
> Sin más preámbulo por ahora, ¡disfruten!

## Prólogo

##  Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy lejana, un niño esclavo perdió todo lo que amaba y terminó siendo prisionero de un malvado Lord Sith. A pesar de las torturas, los castigos y las crueles enseñanzas del Lord Sith, el niño mantuvo la esperanza de que la oscuridad sería derrotada, y él podría ser libre. Los años pasaron, el niño se volvió un muchacho, que fue encontrado por un caballero Jedi, el muchacho intentó explicarle que era un esclavo, pero el Jedi no quiso escucharlo y los dos pelearon. Al defenderse, el muchacho usó los poderes oscuros que el Lord Sith le había enseñado, y al alejarse de la luz, fue brutalmente herido. Avergonzado por sus fallas, cargando la culpa de su error, el muchacho se desterró a sí mismo lejos de toda civilización, ignorando a todos los que lo necesitaban, y comenzando a odiar a la galaxia que lo había abandonado. En su aislamiento, el muchacho se volvió más solitario, y comenzó a perder todo rastro de fe, porque ¿quién podría algún día intentar comprenderlo? 

### Capítulo 1

### Una chica rara

_Mire, ahí va esa chica tan extraña_  
_Es distraída como ves_  
_No es de nuestra sociedad_  
_En las nubes siempre está_  
_No hay duda que una chica rara es_

Padmé Naberrie no era una persona que se rindiera fácilmente, y quizá por su insistencia muchas personas en Theed la llamaban “rara”; caminando por las bulliciosas calles de la capital de Naboo, con cuadernos en sus brazos, Padmé no quitaba su vista de su objetivo: el enorme y precioso palacio real. Desde que era una niña, Padmé miraba al palacio dejando que su magnificencia le quitara el aliento, y ahora que tenía veinte y cuatro años, ese sentimiento no había cambiado. 

Llegó a la explanada del palacio y dio pequeños brincos al subir los escalones, sin importarle que algunas personas la vieran de reojo con extrañeza. Los Guardias la dejaron pasar a los corredores externos, donde todos los ciudadanos podían acudir para buscar ayuda o asesoría, y se movió con destreza hasta llegar a una puerta, la cual abrió sin siquiera tocar.

—¿Padmé? ¿Eres tú?

Un anciano de rostro sereno se asomó desde el escritorio al fondo de la oficina, y Padmé cerró la distancia entre ellos sentándose frente a él.

—¡Buenos días, señor Lorrein!—saludó Padmé—Aquí traigo corregidos todos los discursos que me dio el día de ayer, y también algunos borradores para otros temas que podrían ser de utilidad en el futuro.

El señor Lorrein, consular de la Reina, miró los apuntes de Padmé con asombro, cada anotación estaba perfectamente bien escrita y los borradores tenían anexados esquemas para simplificar los conceptos.

—¿Tiene otra labor en la cual pueda ayudarlo?

—No desde ayer—respondió Lorrein con una sonrisa—¿Cómo te las ingeniaste para terminar esto tan rápido?

—Es que no tenía muchas cosas que hacer en casa.

Lorrein asintió, viendo los diversos cuadernos llenos de manuscritos y ocultando una mueca. Era una pena que una mujer tan bonita e inteligente no pudiera desquitar sus habilidades, quizá de haber vivido en la época antes de la Crisis, los talentos de Padmé hubieran sido mucho mejor apreciados.

—Te agradezco esto, Padmé, tus atenciones siempre consiguen armonizar mi día—le dijo con una sonrisa—¿Por qué no vienes mañana temprano? Quizá mañana tenga algún deber que te pueda ceder. 

—Claro que sí, pero ¿podría prestarme uno de sus libros?

—Desde luego, ¿cuál quieres?

—El Tomo V de las Leyes de la República, por favor.

El señor Lorrein asintió, y sacó el pesado libro del estante detrás de él, tendiéndoselo con cuidado. Padmé lo acurrucó contra su pecho, casi con cariño, despidiéndose y saliendo de la oficina. Sabía que esa muchacha conocía al derecho y al revés las leyes de Naboo, y al ritmo que iba, pronto todas las de la República. Era ingeniosa, y muy astuta, solo le faltaban un par de lecciones en diplomacia para ser una política completa; Lorrein suspiró, si los tiempos fueran distintos, ella sería una excelente adición al personal del palacio.

Padmé caminó por los corredores exteriores aún sonriente, el Tomo V era el último recopilatorio de las leyes de la República, y con este texto podría terminar sus estudios y apuntes sobre la legislación principal del gran cuerpo gubernamental de la galaxia. Bajó los escalones de la explanada, tristemente consciente de las miradas condescendientes que muchos guardias y políticos le dirigían, y haciendo lo mejor posible por ignorarlos.

—¡Padmé!—al escuchar su nombre, la susodicha se detuvo, pero suspiró cuando vio quien la llamaba: Palo.

Palo Andelerrie era tres años mayor que ella, y el político más joven en todo Naboo. Se conocían desde que eran niños, y en ese tiempo, había sido un agradable compañero de juegos. Pero ahora, Padmé tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados hacia él, y no ayudaba que Palo todo el tiempo intentaba acercarse a ella.

—Hola Palo—lo saludó, forzando una sonrisa—¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, no me sorprende en absoluto verte por aquí—respondió usando esa sonrisa coqueta que siempre deslumbraba a las demás muchachas—¿Te molesta si te acompaño a tu casa? Yo también voy a la mía.

Lamentablemente, los dos vivían muy cerca.

—Está bien—dijo, sin encontrar una respuesta amable para rechazarlo.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso—Palo extendió la mano señalando hacia su libro.

—No es necesario.

—Insisto, podrías comprometer mi reputación.

—¿Cuál reputación?

—La de ser un excelente caballero.

Suspirando, Padmé le pasó el libro, ¿en qué momento ese chico de ojos dulces se volvió un sujeto pesado?

—Leyes de la República, Tomo V—Palo leyó el título con el ceño fruncido—¿Aún sigues leyendo estas cosas obsoletas?

—Hasta donde yo sé, la República aún existe—replicó ella.

—Hasta donde yo sé, lleva diez años en crisis—Palo acomodó el libro bajo su brazo—No hemos sabido nada de Coruscant ni de ningún otro Mundo del Núcleo en una década. Creo que eso califica como un gobierno ausente, por ende, inexistente.

Aunque Padmé quería con todas sus fuerzas argumentar en contra de él, debía admitir que Palo no estaba errado. El bloqueo ya se había extendido más de diez años, y cada vez menos personas tenían esperanza de que fuera a terminar.

—¿Tú crees que esta crisis terminará algún día, Palo?—preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Cuál crisis?—repuso él con una media sonrisa—Estamos muy bien aquí en Naboo. No nos falta nada, el pueblo está contento. No creo que debamos preocuparnos.

—No todos la pasan bien—continuó ella—Hay muchas personas que tenían familia viviendo en otros mundos, la propia Senadora Adele estaba en Coruscant cuando todo esto empezó, ¿qué será de esas familias? Ni siquiera sabemos si esos Naboonian siguen vivos.

—Ya pasaron diez años, supongo que entienden para este punto que ya no regresarán.

Padmé frunció los labios, _por supuesto que no_. Si sus padres, o su hermana, o alguna de sus sobrinas estuviera en los Mundos del Núcleo, podrían pasar cincuenta años sin que ella dejara de tener la esperanza de volver a verlos. Estaba convencida de que esas familias aún esperaban a sus seres queridos.

—Yo no lo creo.

—Siempre he admirado tu espíritu—dijo Palo—Tu gran optimismo es… reconfortante.

Palo pronunció la palabra casi como un insulto, y Padmé frunció el entrecejo.

—La República es uno de los más grandes logros en toda la galaxia. Siempre abogaré por hacer lo que sea necesario para mantenerla.

—Más bien, _fue_ un gran logro—continuó Palo—En su fundación y primeros años, alcanzando un gran esplendor. Pero su decadencia era notoria, y la mayor prueba es su colapso actual.

—Puede ser.

—No, Padme, lo es. Sé que te gusta la política y adoras aprender, pero deberías enfocarte en otras cosas.

—¿Cómo cuáles?—preguntó con desdén—¿Casarme y tener hijos?

—¿Por qué no? Tu hermana Sola lo hizo.

—Sola es diferente.

—No tanto. Ella también aspiraba a una carrera política ¿no es verdad? ¿qué quería ser ella?

—Princesa de Theed.

—Sí, eso. Y no pudo, porque la política de Naboo es muy sencilla ahora. Sin la República, no hay muchos cargos que ocupar ni tantos debates que atender. Todo es más simple.  
Tu hermana lo entendió, y cuando no fue electa, decidió continuar con su vida y hacer su familia. Deberías considerarlo también.

—Pero no es lo mismo, Palo—la voz de Padmé sonaba contenida—Sola y yo somos distintas. Además, cuando se convocaron elecciones yo era muy pequeña para ser candidata. Habrá elecciones pronto, y yo podría postularme en ellas.

—¿Postularte en qué? Supongamos que te postulas, si no ganas esas elecciones, ¿esperarías otros cinco, ocho, o diez años para ser candidata de nuevo?

—¡Claro que sí! Lo que sea necesario—Padmé lo miró de frente—Yo sé lo que quiero, y no me importa esperar por ello.

Palo suspiró, su mandíbula tensándose por el mal humor, a él nunca le había gustado que alguien le llevara la contra. Francamente, Padmé no entendía cómo conseguía trabajar en el palacio, considerando que su carácter era todo lo opuesto a lo que un funcionario debería ser.  
No volvieron a hablar en los diez minutos que tardaron en llegar a la casa de Padmé, una vez dieron la vuelta en su calle, vieron a Jobal Naberrie esperándolos desde la puerta, saludándolos con una mano.

—¡Palo, pasa!—dijo Jobal con una sonrisa encantadora—Gracias por acompañar a mi hija ¿no quieres almorzar? Ya voy a servir la mesa.

—Gracias, señora Naberrie, pero tengo que ir a mi casa, me espera mi madre—respondió Palo con tono galante—Nos veremos pronto, Padmé.

—Adiós.

Palo le regresó su libro y siguió caminando hasta su casa, cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, Jobal miró a su hija con exasperación.

—No sé qué esperas, Padmé—dijo—Ese hombre no estará detrás de ti toda la vida ¿sabes?

—Mamá, por favor, no menciones esas cosas.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo, cariño, debes comenzar a pensar en tu futuro.

—Estoy pensando en mi futuro—replicó Padmé, mostrándole el enorme Tomo V a su madre—Ya terminaré al fin mis estudios sobre legislación de la República.

Jobal Naberrie miró el enorme libro en las pequeñas manos de su hija con una mueca de resignación, nunca entendería de dónde había sacado Padmé tanta terquedad. En su juventud, Jobal y Ruwee habían sido funcionarios menores, y durante un tiempo Sola también lo intentó; pero los tiempos habían cambiado, Naboo ya no era lo que antes fue, y todos parecían aceptarlo menos Padmé.

—Eso es muy bueno, amor—dijo Jobal—Pero…

Las palabras de Jobal se perdieron cuando dos pequeñas niñas salieron corriendo de la casa, arrojándose a los brazos de Padmé.

—¡Tía Padmé!—saludaron ambas.

—Hola mis amores—Padmé besó la cabeza de cada una de las niñas, devolviéndoles su abrazo—¿Cómo estuvo hoy la escuela?

Ryoo, su sobrina mayor, tenía siete años y llevaba semanas hablando sobre las nuevas lecciones de música, mientras que Pooja, su pequeña consentida de cuatro años de edad, hablaba sobre todas las cosas que hacían sus compañeros de clase.  
Jobal miró la natural interacción entre su hija y sus nietas, Padmé siempre había sido atenta con los niños, y cuando sus sobrinas nacieron, formó un vínculo con ellas en sus primeros meses de vida. Tenía el don maternal, Jobal no tenía la menor duda, y muchas veces se preguntaba cómo sería ver a Padmé cuidando o jugando con sus propios hijos, y en la indudable alegría que eso traería en su vida.

—¿Enserio dijo eso tu amiga Rubi?—Padmé miró con exagerado espanto a Pooja—¡Eso fue grosero! ¿qué le respondiste tú?

—Le dije que era mala, y le di un golpe en el brazo.

—Pooja, mi amor, sabes que no debes hacer esas cosas—intervino Jobal, haciendo lo posible por no reír.

—Lo sé, pero se lo merecía.

—Deja que Sola se encargue de eso, mamá—dijo Padmé divertida, sonriéndole a su sobrina—Vamos a almorzar, encanto.

Las niñas corrieron a la cocina, ayudando a su tía y abuela en cosas menores mientras éstas iban acomodando la vajilla en la mesa del comedor; una vez que las niñas estuvieron distraídas, Jobal retomó su conversación.

—Padmé, siempre contarás con mi apoyo—dijo—Pero, además de tus aspiraciones políticas ¿no has pensado en otros aspectos de tu vida? No sé, como…

—¿Casarme?—respondió Padmé con fastidio—¿Tener hijos?

Pooja comenzó a corretear a Ryoo hacia la sala, y ambas niñas giraron alrededor de la mesa, “Tengan cuidado” les dijo Padmé, mientras su madre seguía hablando.

—No estoy diciendo que lo hagas de inmediato hija, pero deberías al menos considerarlo. Palo es un buen hombre, y un gran partido. Además, trabaja en el palacio ¿no sería eso de ayuda si quieres dedicarte a la política?  
Vio de reojo a su hija morderse el labio, conteniéndose de decir algo inapropiado con dos niñas presentes.

—Palo es agradable mamá, pero no lo veo así—dijo Padmé—Y tenemos puntos de vista demasiado distintos sobre política.

—¡Es mejor! ¿no? Alguien que te reta, que te empuja a ser mejor.

—Palo no me reta en absoluto, tenemos visiones distintas, pero sus argumentos no son originales, jamás ha conseguido hacer que yo cambie de opinión. 

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

—Supongo que nada—Padmé terminó de acomodar la vajilla y se dispuso a doblar las servilletas—Pero no es para mí. Siempre parece tan condescendiente conmigo, y eso me desespera.

—No lo sabrás si no le das una oportunidad—continuó Jobal, sin quitar el dedo del renglón—Y eso es todo lo que pido, que lo consideres.

Padmé no respondió, y comenzó a seguir los juegos de sus sobrinas. No mucho después llegó el resto de la familia para almorzar, haciendo que el pesado ambiente entre Padmé y su madre desapareciera.  
.  
.  
.  
Ruwee miró a su hija menor, era evidente que Padmé estaba frustrada; lavaba los trastes con desdén, sus movimientos siendo casi agresivos, y no había que ser muy inteligente para atar cabos: su hija y su esposa estaban de mal humor, y solo había un tema en toda la casa que podía poner a ambas en esa situación.

Suspirando, Ruwee Naberrie se quedó en el umbral de la cocina, pensando un poco antes de hablar con su hija. Sola era inteligente y bondadosa, hubiera sido una buena política, pero como su primogénita sabiamente dijo: ella no tenía tanta ambición. Para Sola, sentar cabeza era tan reconfortante como sentarse frente al escritorio a trabajar. Incluso si hubiera sido electa princesa de Theed, no habría intentado correr por otro puesto terminados sus periodos, viendo su objetivo terminado. 

Pero Padmé era distinta, su hija menor era ambiciosa y no solo eso, voluntariosa también. Ella tenía en su mente muy claro lo que deseaba, no quería una vida tranquila, no, ella quería dedicarse al servicio público con una pasión que sería admirable en cualquier otra época. Era desesperante para él no poder ofrecerle a su hija los recursos para que desquitara su potencial, de no existir la maldita crisis, Ruwee hubiera llevado a Padmé a todo tipo de programas políticos para menores, incluso pudo haber sido reina.

La triste realidad era que eso no era posible ahora, Naboo estaba paralizado, como el resto de la galaxia, y no existían trabajos políticos en los que una joven, entusiasta e inteligente muchacha pudiera obtener experiencia. 

Era como ver a una preciosa rosa florecer en medio de un basurero, cuando debería estar al centro de un jardín, donde todos pudieran apreciarla.

—Tu madre me dijo que trajiste una nueva adquisición a la casa—dijo Ruwee, buscando una forma de contentar a su hija.

—Sí, el Tomo V.

Al mencionar el libro, el rostro de su hija se iluminó, y se secó las manos para ir por el tomo y mostrárselo, Ruwee apreció el encuadernado por varios segundos.

—¿Ya lo empezaste?

—No, estaba terminando de limpiar.

—Ve, yo termino aquí—dijo, quitándole el trapo de las manos—Diviértete.

Padmé esbozó una enorme sonrisa y besó la mejilla de su padre, Ruwee la miró irse con una expresión resignada. Daría todo para que su hija fuera feliz.  
Una vez en su alcoba, Padmé comenzó a preparar su mesa de trabajo, sacando sus apuntes y acomodando el libro en el atril; estudiar siempre la emocionaba, incluso desde que era una niña. Recordaba muy bien colarse al estudio de su padre –un profesor universitario– para leer los apuntes de su padre, Ruwee siempre la sentaba en sus rodillas y le mostraba grosso modo los libros y mapas de temas que veía en clases. Siendo una niña de papá, para Padmé no había nada mejor que recargarse en el pecho de Ruwee y escucharlo hablar con pasión sobre sus materias.

Acomodó sus apuntes en el escritorio, notando los cinco cuadernos que ya había llenado con sus percepciones sobre las Leyes de la República, y al encontrar una hoja en blanco, retomó su labor.  
Las Leyes de la República eran muy apasionantes, porque habían cambiado bastante con el pasar de los siglos. Conforme más sistemas se unían al gobierno central, más cambios debían hacerse, en orden de que todos los sistemas fueran libres y estuvieran conformes. Padmé admiraba la democracia que había surgido en los Mundos del Núcleo, esa idea de debatir para llegar a un acuerdo en el que todos, o al menos la mayoría, estuvieran de acuerdo, para mantener la paz.

Naboo era un planeta democrático, a pesar de sus títulos reales. El pueblo elegía a sus gobernantes, que formaban una corte real, otorgándole así un tratamiento muy distintivo en el resto de la galaxia. Ese sistema había funcionado perfectamente mientras Naboo era parte de la República, pero con la actual Crisis, era evidente que las leyes internas del planeta tendrían que cambiar en el futuro, y Padmé deseaba ser parte de eso.

Anteriormente, las plazas políticas de Naboo eran numerosas y exigían un nivel de excelencia muy superior al de otros funcionarios en los sistemas vecinos. Pero ahora, sin necesidad de atender embajadas o consulados, y con pocos problemas internos, la política en Naboo estaba relegándose a una clase de élite que conseguía resolver todos los asuntos antes de que debiera debatirse. La Reina Kamila no necesitaba muchos consejeros o funcionarios para ayudarla, y las ciudades tampoco ocupaban mucha burocracia para mantener el orden dentro de sus jurisdicciones. La gente estaba dejando de debatir, de participar, confiando en sus gobernantes por la aparente ausencia de problemas.

Pero claro que había problemas, y Padmé lo sabía muy bien. La Crisis de la República había cerrado las rutas comerciales, aislando a los sistemas e impidiendo cualquier tipo de comercio. Naboo tenía la suerte de tener los recursos suficientes para sostener su propio planeta, pero había miles de mundos que no tenían esa suerte y que seguro estaban pasando momentos terribles. Además, el hecho de que Naboo fuera sustentable por ahora no significaba que no podría dejar de serlo en un futuro, la supuesta abundancia que ahora vivían se debía a que habían convertido todos los fondos del comercio en recursos públicos, ¿qué pasaría cuando esos almacenes de grano se acabaran, y las cosechas no dieran abasto a la población? ¿cómo conseguirían mantener su comercio interno, si no habían generado su propia moneda y los créditos de la República seguían usándose sin responder a un banco central? ¿cómo pretendían cambiar toda la estructura política y burocrática del planeta si la República dejaba de existir, cuál sería su plan de respaldo? El gobierno no decía nada.

Además, Padmé odiaba la pasividad de sus compatriotas, nadie parecía preocuparse por esos posibles problemas; faltaban ocho meses para las nuevas elecciones y para ese punto ya deberían haber lanzado las convocatorias para los nuevos candidatos, todos los rumores decían que la Reina iba a reelegirse, lo mismo que su gabinete, y eso no era constitucional, una reina no podía estar en gestión más de diez años. Padmé temía que, aplacado por una supuesta abundancia, el pueblo se volviera indiferente hacia el gobierno y se comprometiera la democracia que tanto tiempo y esfuerzo le costó a Naboo generar.

Solo de pensar en la democracia hacia que Padmé suspirara, ella había estudiado durante años todos los ideales de la democracia, así como de otros sistemas de gobierno, a través de tratados políticos e históricos, y estaba convencida de que era la mejor forma de gobernar. Recordaba cuando ella era niña y la República aún existía, todos parecían mirarla como si fuera una luz al final del túnel, cualquier problema trivial podía resolverse porque todos los conflictos parecían estar en Coruscant, y hablar de los Mundos del Núcleo era hablar de la zona más importante y grandiosa de la galaxia. No parecía quedar nada de ese esplendor. 

No le importaba si la llamaban rara, Padmé no dejaría de pelear por sus ideales, y ella estaba convencida en que debía trabajar para que Naboo no sufriera en el futuro. Y con suerte, la República algún día superaría su crisis.

Pero mientras eso pasaba, Padmé estaba destinada a estudiar en su alcoba mientras su madre le insistía no sutilmente que hiciera su propia familia. Su padre parecía ser el único al que no le importaba en absoluto que ella quisiera aún esforzarse en la política; Padmé no era tan ingenua como muchos pensaban, sabía que su apodo de “rara” la limitaba, y que aún le faltaba hacerse de más amigos en el palacio si deseaba algún día tener un rol importante. Pero ocupaba trabajar, insistir, hacer que todos supieran su nombre y reconocieran su rostro, solo así conseguiría tener una oportunidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: “La Bella” (o “Qué Lugar”) de la película La Bella y la Bestia en su versión Español Latino.  
> Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, nos vemos pronto con la continuación c:


	2. La Casona Abandonada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! sé que dije que me iba a demorar más en subir los capítulos de esta historia, pero los primeros 9 están ya terminados así que los subiré casi a diario, espero terminar el desenlace lo suficientemente pronto para no dejar el fic estancado varios días. Muchísimas gracias por sus kudos y comentarios, me alegra que les gustara esta historia, ¡disfruten!

_Desde el momento en que la vi tan linda_  
 _Me dije a esta atraparé_  
 _Tal belleza no hay aquí, tiene igual solo en mí_  
 _Así pues, con ella yo me casaré_  
.  
.  
.  
Palo Andelerrie no había conseguido su puesto político por su espléndida sonrisa o galantes modales, como muchos solían pensar; Palo era inteligente y sabía manipular a las personas a su alrededor de manera discreta. Muy pocas personas conseguían eludir sus artimañas, y entre esas excepciones estaba Padmé Naberrie.

En su juventud, Palo había pensado en dedicarse al arte, la pintura y escultura eran pasiones difíciles de rivalizar en su mente, pero el mundo de los artistas no es muy distinto al mundo de la política, y para ser el mejor muchas veces tienes que pisotear a alguien. Tras la muerte de su padre, Palo pensó en una manera rápida de hacer dinero para sostenerse a sí mismo y a su madre, y así terminó siendo un ayudante de un ministro en el Palacio. Era un puesto menor, pero con un buen salario y sobre todo, acceso a las personas más importantes de Naboo. Combinando su encantadora sonrisa con su astucia de artista, Palo aprendió rápido cómo moverse en ese mundo, y su relativismo moral cayó como anillo al dedo para formar parte de un grupo de políticos particularmente poderosos en Naboo. Ahora, a sus veinticinco años de edad, Palo era Delegado del Palacio, y sabía perfectamente cómo salirse siempre con la suya, nadie conseguía retarlo, excepto ella.

Desde que eran niños, Padmé Naberrie siempre había sido la persona más intrigante que hubiera conocido, la única que podía mirarlo a los ojos para decirle abiertamente que no pensaba como él. Si esa mente vivaz y sus palabras certeras no fueran suficientes para llamar la atención, estaba el hecho de que Padmé había crecido convirtiéndose en una mujer preciosa; todos en Theed sabían que las mujeres Naberrie eran bonitas, pero Padmé excedía el promedio con creces. No habían sido pocos los hombres que intentaron acercarse a Padmé, pero Palo siempre conseguía hacer que se alejaran después de un par de intentos. Padmé Naberrie, esa inteligente y preciosa mujer, era suya, y nadie iba a decirle lo contrario.

Lógicamente, una mujer con su carácter y talento no se dejaría mangonear por nadie, y Palo no la quería así; en sus adentros sabía que Padmé era suya, pero en el exterior, comprendía que necesitaba ganársela. Convencerla iba a ser una labor larga y tediosa, porque ocupaba tumbar sus barreras y ganarse su confianza, un proceso que tomaba su tiempo, pero que era interesante e incluso divertido a veces. Los Naberrie lo apreciaban ciegamente y tenía contactos en todas las oficinas importantes de Naboo, no faltaba mucho para que Padmé comenzara a verlo con otros ojos, y entonces, haría su movimiento y ella se convertiría al fin en su esposa.

Solo de pensarlo un brillo malicioso aparecía en sus ojos, pocos días serían tan importantes en su vida como aquél en que Padmé se convirtiera en Padmé Andelerrie, su esposa, haciéndola suya frente a un montón de testigos. Una vez que Padmé se enamorara de él, podría hacerla su aliada política, y así, en vez de más enemigos, tendría a una mente brillante a su lado, ayudándolo a hacer las jugarretas necesarias para mantener el poder, porque dentro de su elaborado plan para sellar su destino, estaba el hacerse un aliado de Padmé en materia política. Eso era más complejo, porque sus propios contactos a veces veían con recelo a la chica Naberrie, pero lo conseguiría, de eso no tenía dudas. Palo siempre concretaba lo que se proponía, y casarse con Padmé era la prioridad en su lista de pendientes. 

Y el siguiente paso para conseguir su plan, era el afiche en sus manos. Así que esperó, como solía hacerlo todos los días, en la explanada del palacio, hasta que vio a Padmé salir de la oficina del viejo señor Lorrein, con una mueca en sus labios, “Mal día” pensó Palo con una sonrisa.

—¡Padmé, espera!—dijo, haciendo señas y usando su voz más dulce.

—Hoy no, Palo—respondió con ella con desdén—Estoy cansada y no quiero ser grosera contigo.

—¿Así es como saludas al portador de buenas noticias?

Le tendió el afiche, y Padmé lo leyó primero con fastidio, luego, sus ojos marrones se iluminaron, observando a Palo con incredulidad.

—¿Es enserio?—dijo, conteniendo su emoción a duras penas—¡Esto es magnífico!

—Sabía que te alegraría.

En sus manos, Padmé leía un afiche informativo que contenía las bases para las nuevas elecciones, en donde se votaría a una nueva reina y muchos otros cargos públicos. Estas elecciones llevaban meses atrasándose, incluso se había insinuado que se postergarían un año más, y saber que estaba a tiempo para las inscripciones era la mejor noticia que Padmé tenía en muchas semanas.

—Tengo una planilla en mi oficina—continuó Palo, aprovechando la emoción de la chica frente a él—¿Quieres llenar el formato para aplicar a un cargo?

Los ojos de Padmé pasaron de radiantes a cautelosos, mirando a Palo con una expresión de desconcierto.

—¿Me ayudarías con eso?

—Claro que sí—Palo compuso la mejor de sus sonrisas políticas—Siempre has querido dedicarte a la política ¿por qué no empezar por algo?

—¿A qué sugieres que me postule?

—Podrías ser una Concejal del Ayuntamiento de Theed—sugirió él, mencionando el puesto que ya había conseguido para ella con o sin elecciones—De esa forma, dentro de un par de años podrías postularte para Princesa de Theed, y así escalar al palacio con todas las credenciales.

—No es una mala idea—repuso ella con una sonrisa traviesa—Pero creo que lo mejor será postularme para Delegada en el Palacio.

Palo tragó en seco.

—¿Delegada en el Palacio? ¡Eso es muy serio!

—No tanto en realidad, son deberes parecidos a los del Concejal, pero a nivel macro. Además, tú eres el primero en decir que a veces no tienes suficiente trabajo.

Palo quiso morderse la lengua por su insensatez. 

—Exactamente, Padmé hay mucha diferencia entre atender a una ciudad y atender a un planeta entero—dijo Palo, intentando persuadirla—¿Por qué no empezar desde abajo? Así obtendrías más experiencia, conocerías a más personas, y crecería mejor tu perfil.

Palo no quería decirle que el puesto de Delegado en el Palacio era suyo para su reelección. Ya había acordado todo con el partido y con la Reina, más de la mitad de los puestos del palacio se reelegirían alegando una elección directa, pero en realidad, habían sido comprados meses antes. Palo había gastado una gran cantidad de dinero en asegurarse ese puesto para él, y también un puesto para Padmé en la alcaldía. Lo único que Padmé debía hacer era presentarse como candidata y listo.  
Pero Padmé sonrió con más entusiasmo aún, señalando al afiche en sus manos.

—¡Mira! No piden ninguna credencial o antecedente en específico—continuó ella—Puedo postularme directamente para Delegada, y con tu ayuda, crear una excelente propuesta.

Palo suspiró, “Esto no será tan sencillo como lo pensé” se dijo mentalmente.

—Sigo insistiendo en que tu puesto de Concejal es más óptimo—intentó sonar tranquilo—No porque no tengas la capacidad Padmé, sino porque aún eres nueva en esto. El pueblo y los burócratas desconfiarán de ti.

—No si tengo la campaña adecuada.

—Insisto en que es arriesgado, supongamos que no consigues ganar la elección ¡serán al menos otros cinco años antes de que puedas postularte de nuevo! para entonces tendrás ¿qué? ¿casi treinta años? el pueblo querrá verte casada o con hijos, buscará una imagen distinta de ti.

—No sabía que necesitaba casarme y tener familia para dedicarme a la política—dijo Padmé con tono frío—Casi ninguna reina en nuestra historia ha tenido familia propia antes de ser electa.

—Estás perdiendo el punto Padmé, mi punto al menos. Es más seguro que compitas para concejal.

—Quizá sea seguro, pero no es lo que aspiro—continuó Padmé—Si empiezo así, duraré al menos diez años en el ayuntamiento ¡y yo aspiro al palacio! ¿Por qué no arriesgarme si sé exactamente lo que quiero?

“¡Por que ya te compré el puesto, maldita sea!” gritó Palo en su mente, pero se contuvo de decirlo en voz alta.

—Prudencia, Padmé—fue su repuesta.

Los ojos de Padmé centelleaban de furia contenida.

—Supongo entonces que no me ayudarás—sentenció.

—Claro que sí—intentó mentir lo mejor que pudo—Solo quiero que seas realista.

—No soy tan ingenua como muchos creen, Palo, como tú crees—espetó—Con o sin tu ayuda, me postularé para Delegada—dio la media vuelta y bajó los escalones dándole la espalda.

—¡Padmé, por favor!

Palo intentó ir detrás de ella, pero al verla tan molesta, se contuvo. Esto no había salido tan bien como se lo esperaba, lo mejor era dejarla que se calmara y acudir a sus padres, Ruwee y Jobal Naberrie lo ayudarían a convencerla, estaba seguro.  
.  
.  
.  
Padmé estaba más que enojada, pero su ceño fruncido dio paso a una sonrisa forzada cuando llegó a casa y descubrió a sus sobrinas jugando a las escondidas. Tuvo que jugar dos rondas con ellas para calmarlas, y luego las vio salir al patio, dándole tiempo de buscar a su madre en la cocina.

—A que no adivinas qué pasó hoy—dijo Padmé, mostrándole el afiche a Jobal y contándole sus planes para postularse como Delegada.

La sorpresa inicial de su madre cedió a una mueca de preocupación, una que Padmé estaba muy acostumbrada a ver, y que, a pesar de eso, seguía desesperándola.

—¿Estás segura que eso es lo que quieres, hija?

—¡Es lo que siempre he querido!—gritó Padmé, sin paciencia y sintiéndose subestimada por segunda vez en el día—Sabes que siempre he deseado una carrera en la política.

—Lo sé, lo sé, formulé mal mi pregunta—se corrigió Jobal inmediatamente—Me preguntaba si sería buena idea prepararte para ese cargo, ¿no es mejor empezar por lo bajo, hija?

—¡No tú también!

—¿Yo también? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Palo me dijo que intentara postularme para Concejal en el Ayuntamiento. Según él, es lo mejor.

Jobal frunció el ceño, esforzándose por usar las palabras adecuadas para llegar a su hija en lo que parecía ser un momento crítico.

—No deberías desechar su consejo Padmé, después de todo, él mismo es Delegado, seguro sabe más que tú.

El rostro de Padmé se puso rojo de la ira, y Jobal entendió su desliz. 

—¿Y sólo por eso debo obedecerlo?—replicó Padmé—¿Eso es lo que sugieres, mamá?

—¡Fuerza, claro que no!—¿de dónde había sacado su hija este carácter? ¿en qué momento Jobal no pudo ya ayudar a su hija más pequeña, cuándo se alejó tanto de su vida?—Yo solo digo que él tiene más experiencia que tú, y además, intenta ayudarte, ¿por qué te molesta eso?

“¿Por qué no puedes entender que solo te amamos, y queremos lo mejor para ti?” pensó Jobal, escuchando a su hija, pero sin comprenderla.

—Porque me siento subestimada mamá. No creo que Palo realmente piense que pueda dedicarme a esto.

—Podrías probarle lo contrario una vez que estés trabajando en el ayuntamiento—sugirió Jobal, intentando sonar más comprensiva—Pero primero, debes ganar las elecciones, y él puede ayudarte con eso.

—No sé si su ayuda es lo que quiero.

—Deja tu orgullo de lado, no conseguirás nada de esa forma.

—Quizá, pero lo que consiga quiero que sea por mis propios medios.

Vio una determinación intensa en los ojos castaños de su hija, y comprendió que Padmé había tomado una decisión. Rezando a la Fuerza para que fuera una buena elección, Jobal miró a su hija caminar a su alcoba, y sacar una maleta del ropero.

—¿Qué harás ahora?—suspiró con resignación, viendo a Padmé llenar la maleta con cambios de ropa, cuadernos y libros.

—Iré al Lago Varykino un par de días—repuso Padmé con enojo—Necesito pensar con más calma en qué quiero hacer, y no lo conseguiré en esta casa.

—¿Realmente piensas que huyendo de nosotros vas a conseguir tus respuestas, Padmé? El problema no es tu familia, solo queremos lo mejor para ti.

—Lo sé, y te lo agradezco mamá, pero entre lo que ustedes quieren y lo que yo quiero nunca hemos encontrado un punto medio—Padmé cerró la maleta y se la echó al hombro—Solo ocupo pensar un par de días, eso es todo.

Entre todas las cosas imprudentes que Padmé pudo haber pensado, esta era por mucho la más aceptable, Jobal intentó sonreírle a su hija, calmando su preocupación por verla tan agitada y molesta.

—Bien, el Lago siempre te ha calmado. Solo avísanos cuando llegues y cuando vengas de regreso, por favor. 

—Claro mamá. Despídeme de papá por favor, te veo en unos días.

Jobal besó a su hija en la mejilla, rezándola a la Fuerza para que la cuidara ¿de dónde había sacado su hija menor tanta terquedad? Nadie en la familia llegaba a esos extremos. Padmé rodeó la fachada de la casa y entró a la cochera donde guardaban los aéreo-deslizadores, pero frunció al ceño al notar que todos habían sido ocupados ese día –ya fuera por Sola o por su padre– dejando solo la enorme nave familiar a su disposición.

La nave familiar era muy grande, tenía una cabina de comando amplia, espacio para hasta siete personas, un pequeño aposento en la parte posterior y hasta un kit de primeros auxilios. En realidad, era una nave para viajar al espacio, pero debido a los bloqueos ocurridos por la Crisis de la República, nadie había salido o entrado a Naboo en diez años. Padmé suspiró, no estaba acostumbrada a manejar este tipo de maquinaria tan compleja, así que debió tomarse su tiempo mientras calibraba la computadora y activaba el piloto automático, introduciendo las coordenadas correspondientes. 

El País de los Lagos estaba a unas tres horas de distancia de Theed, y era una de las zonas más aisladas del planeta, ya que consistía en una serie de grandes montañas y bosques rodeados de lagos, ríos y cascadas. A las orillas de los lagos principales se encontraban muchas casas de descanso, los Naberrie tenían una muy bonita a las orillas del Lago Varykino, que era el lugar favorito de Padmé en todo Naboo. Ningún lugar podía igualar la belleza de una puesta de sol desde el pórtico de esa casa, viéndose el majestuoso lago, las verdes montañas y la cercana cascada proyectando colores del arco iris, con la fresca brisa llevándole aromas de flores y el canto de las aves.

Solo pensar en el Lago Varykino relajó a Padmé, ahí siempre encontraba calma para su mente y paz para su espíritu; estresada y confundida como se encontraba ahora, estaba convencida de que un par de días en los lagos le daría la claridad que necesitaba.

“Fuerza, por favor, dame las respuestas que necesitó” rezó Padmé, antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida. 

Lejos, en lo más recóndito del universo, su plegaria fue escuchada. Padmé Naberrie no tenía forma de saberlo, pero acababa de iniciar el viaje que le daría todas las respuestas que siempre había buscado desde que era una niña.  
.  
.  
.  
Pooja Naberrie despertó con un extraño ruido de fondo confundiéndola, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que llevaba varias horas dormida, lo último que recordaba era entrar al garaje para buscar dónde esconderse de su hermana Ryoo, quien al parecer seguía sin encontrarla.

La niña se sentó en la pequeña cama del aposento, bostezando profundamente y mirando a su alrededor, todo se veía igual a como ella lo recordaba, excepto la luz al otro lado de la puerta. Pensando que su hermana seguía buscándola, Pooja decidió asomarse, comenzaba a tener hambre y no quería perderse la merienda de su abuela Jobal.

Al salir del aposento, Pooja notó que las paredes tenían diferentes luces encendidas, y que al fondo, alguien parecía estar en la cabina de mando. De repente asustada, la niña comenzó a llorar, pues la puerta de salida estaba bloqueada y no tenía idea de cómo abrirla.

Padmé comenzó a despertar, extrañándole escuchar un llanto infantil, pero cuando reconoció a su sobrina inmediatamente se irguió con espanto.

—¡Pooja!—preguntó, saliendo de la cabina y viendo a la llorosa niña frente a la puerta de acceso—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Tía Padmé!—la niña se arrojó a los brazos de su tía, hipando por el miedo y el alivio al mismo tiempo—¿qué pasó?

—Eso mismo quisiera saber—Padmé limpió las mejillas de su sobrina, besándole la frente para calmarla—¿Qué haces aquí? La nave no es un lugar para jugar.

—Estaba escondiéndome de Ryoo—explicó la niña, más tranquila—Y… y… creo que me quedé dormida.

Padmé miró a su sobrina con una mueca, era difícil enojarse con una niña pequeña que, genuinamente, no tenía la menor noción de haber hecho algo malo. Miró su reloj, habían pasado más de dos horas, seguro su familia debía estar buscando a Pooja.

—Ven, vamos a contactar a la abuela.

Pooja no soltaba a su tía en absoluto, así que Padmé debió cargarla con cuidado y sentarla sobre su regazo en la cabina, accediendo a la radio de la nave para llamar a la frecuencia de Jobal, su madre tardó un poco en responder, pero cuando lo hizo, detectó el pánico en su voz.

— _¿Hija? ¿Todo bien? ¡Dime que todo está bien!_ —su madre sonaba al borde de la histeria.

—Si mamá, todo bien.—respondió con voz tranquila—Debes saber que Pooja estaba escondida en la nave, y apenas me di cuenta. Ambas nos quedamos dormidas.

— _¿Pooja está contigo? ¡Gracias a la Diosa!_ —gritó Jobal— _No la encontrábamos por ningún lado_.

—¿Está Pooja ahí?—preguntó Ryoo— _¿Cómo se escondió ahí? ¡Eso era trampa!_

—Ahora no, Ryoo. Pásame a la abuela por favor.

— _¿Vas a traerla de regreso, Padmé?_

Meditó un momento la pregunta de su madre, ya era tarde, si Padmé regresaba a Theed no tendría tiempo para llegar al Lago Varykino antes de que oscureciera –y los lagos no era una zona a donde se debiera viajar de noche– y no quería escuchar los discursos de su padre o las insistencias de su madre. No tenía energía para eso, al menos, no ahora.

—No—respondió—Le llamaré a Sola para que venga por ella.

— _¿Hasta el Lago?_

—No mamá, me detendré ahora para que no se demore tanto, y le mandaré mis coordenadas.

— _Está bien hija, avísame cualquier otra cosa_.

—Si mamá—dijo, luego miró a su sobrina—Tú discúlpate, asustaste mucho a la abuela.

Repentinamente apenada, Pooja hizo un puchero.

—Perdón abuelita.

— _Ya hablaré contigo después pequeña. Adiós Padmé_.

—Adiós mamá.

Padmé contactó a su hermana y Sola accedió a buscarlas más tarde, pero eso significaba que debían esperarla al menos unas tres horas en lo que su hermana salía de trabajar y las alcanzaba. Padmé inmediatamente apagó el piloto automático y aterrizó la nave en la parte más llana que encontró, estaban justo en la entrada al País de los Lagos, cerca de los primeros ríos, y lo mejor era quedarse ahí antes de que se internaran más y la frecuencia comenzara a fallarles. 

—Tenemos que esperar a tu madre—dijo Padmé con un suspiro—¿Tienes hambre?

Pooja asintió, y Padmé sacó de su mochila los aperitivos que había llevado para el viaje. Comieron en silencio, Pooja aún un poco avergonzada y Padmé pensando en cómo se las iba a arreglar para entretener a la niña tanto tiempo.

Al principio, tía y sobrina jugaron un par de juegos en la computadora y exploraron lo poco que podían de la nave, pero media hora después, y estando muy aburridas, decidieron salir y explorar el río más cercano, Padmé sabía que estaban a unos veinte minutos de una vereda, y ahí debería haber plantas o animales que pudieran observar para entretenerse un par de horas.

Apenas puso un pie fuera de la nave, Pooja corrió sobre el césped feliz, hacia donde su tía le indicaba que estaba el río. Padmé siguió a su sobrina por las verdes praderas, cada vez más escarpadas conforme se acercaban al río, una hilera de árboles daba inicio al bosque, donde comenzaron a escuchar sonidos de aves distintivas de la zona y ver las hermosas flores azules que solo crecían ahí.

Pero cuando llegaron al río, no fue el magnífico sonido de la corriente ni la visión de las extensas aguas cristalinas lo que las impresionó, sino una enorme casona abandonada justo al lado del río. Oculta por las altísimas copas de robustos árboles, la casona estaba perfectamente sombreada y cubierta de maleza, con un par de techos destruidos por ramas de árboles que les habían caído encima. Había un camino de piedra conectando la orilla del río con la sobria entrada de la casona, y Pooja corrió hacia ahí con curiosidad.

—No te alejes mucho de mí—dijo Padmé a su sobrina, alcanzándola en un par de saltos.

Un enorme porche rodeaba la entrada de la casona, con un estilo clásico de Naboo, a pesar del deterioro, no parecía haber sido abandonada hace mucho tiempo, tenía muebles lujosos y decorados modernos, así como tecnología que se veía actualizada, incluso un hangar al fondo con dos naves de color negro y de diseño muy extraño.

—¿De quién habrá sido esta casa, tía?—preguntó Pooja, rodeando una de las naves negras con asombro.

—No lo sé, encanto.

Padmé pensaba que quizá perteneció a uno de los tantos políticos de Naboo que quedaron atrapados en Coruscant, sin poder regresar a casa debido a la Crisis, y su corazón se entristeció. No era una historia que quisiera contarle a Pooja.

—¡Mira tía, esta nave está abierta!

Padmé vio a su sobrina colarse dentro de la nave usando el mínimo espacio abierto de la puerta de acceso.

—¡Espera!

Nunca, en toda su vida, Padmé había agradecido ser una mujer tan pequeña –de baja estatura y complexión delgada– porque pudo usar ese mínimo espacio para entrar a la nave y seguir a su sobrina.  
—Esto no es nuestro Pooja—reprendió a la niña—Salgamos de aquí, vamos al río.

—Pero…

—No es correcto, encanto. Vayamos al río y nademos un poco ¿sí?

Pooja suspiró, no estaba muy emocionada por esa idea, pero no quiso seguir discutiendo con su tía. No obstante, cuando pasaron por la parte central de la plataforma, un sensor las detectó y toda la nave se encendió.

—Esto no es bueno—murmuró Padmé, al ver cómo la puerta se cerraba de golpe.

—¿Tía?

Padmé vio la carita de preocupación en su sobrina, e hizo lo posible por calmarse. Fue hacia la cabina de comando, buscando acceso a la computadora principal, pero los controles solo le mostraban el piloto en automático, y la nave comenzó a moverse.

La pantalla tenía escrita solo dos oraciones: “Piloto Automático” y “Destino: Nave Executor”

—¡Maldición!—gritó Padmé, sin importarle que la niña la oyera. El tablero de comandos era mucho más sofisticado que ninguno que ella hubiera usado antes y no entendía cómo funcionaba.

—¡Tía, nos estamos yendo!

Padmé miró frente a ella, el cristal de la cabina indicándole cómo la nave se desplazaba hacia el cielo, hacia las nubes, cada vez más y más alto, en una cantidad absurda de tiempo llegaron a la atmósfera, y pudieron ver a Naboo como el pequeño planeta azul y verde que era.  
Padmé no había dejado Naboo en toda su vida y no tenía la menor idea de cómo pilotear una nave en el espacio, así que optó por no apagar el piloto automático por lo pronto. Se sentó en la cabina con su sobrina sobre su regazo, intentando calmarla, viendo a Naboo cada vez más lejos y adentrándose al espacio profundo.

—Estaremos bien, Pooja, no te preocupes.—rezó Padmé.  
¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? No entendía los comandos de esta nave ni tampoco tenía su comunicador con ella, lo había dejado en la nave de su familia. Estaba con su sobrina a la deriva rezando que esa supuesta Nave Executor tuviera de tripulación a gente buena que pudiera ayudarla.

Conforme más se alejaban del planeta, Padmé pudo ver la hilera de naves de diversos tamaños, todas blancas, que formaban la Armada del Ejército de la República, las naves que tenían bloqueadas todas las rutas comerciales “Estamos alejándonos de Naboo, directo al bloqueo, y no tengo la más remota idea de cómo funciona esto”.  
Sintiendo la preocupación de su tía, Pooja abrazó a Padmé con fuerza y escondió su rostro en su pecho, mientras Padmé le rezaba a la Fuerza para que las protegieran. De repente, estuvieron frente a las enormes naves, y la cosa más extraña pasó.

Las dejaron pasar, como si tuvieran el permiso de cruzar el bloqueo.

Padmé abrazó a Pooja con más fuerza, el bloqueo iba quedándose atrás, así como Naboo y toda esperanza de regresar pronto a casa.  
.  
.  
.  
En la Cabina de Mando del Destroyer III, el capitán miraba con asombro la nave que sus sistemas habían detectado: era la nave del Canciller Palpatine, con todos los códigos en orden. 

—¿Qué hacemos, capitán?—preguntó uno de los oficiales.

El capitán, como toda la tripulación en el Destroyer III, era un clon. Habían sido entrenados desde su nacimiento para obedecer, y aunque una parte de él solo deseaba apagar los sistemas e irse a casa, la otra parte –ese maldito chip que controlaba la mitad de su cabeza– le repetía sin cesar que aún estaban en misión. 

Tenían que cumplir las órdenes del Canciller a toda costa, habían pasado diez años desde que tuvieron la última noticia del Canciller, pero aún así, no podían desobedecerlo. Iba en contra de todo su programa.

—Déjenlo pasar—respondió el capitán—Es la nave del Canciller.

Los oficiales no ocultaron su asombro cuando el capitán les confirmó sus sospechas, y vieron a través del cristal la nave negra desaparecer a la distancia, cada vez más rápido, hacia una ruta desconocida.

¿Finalmente, después de diez años, el Canciller había regresado? ¿Serian libres de esas malditas órdenes, de esos chips en sus cabezas que no les permitían ser humanos?

Confiaban en la Fuerza que sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: “La Bella” (o “Qué Lugar”) de la película La Bella y la Bestia en su versión Español Latino.  
> Pues ya empezó lo bueno, en el siguiente capítulo Padmé se encontrará con nuestro complejo Darth Vader, creo que podré subirles el capítulo mañana mismo. Muchas gracias por leer y seguir dándole una oportunidad a esta historia ¡saludos a todos!


	3. El Executor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! bueno, aquí regreso con el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Aquí ya aparece Vader y comenzará el verdadero drama de esta historia, no les doy detalles para que lo disfruten c:

_En mi rostro retorcido, no hay el menor rastro_   
_Ni nada que se parezca un poco a la amabilidad_   
_Y desde mi torturada forma, sin consuelo, sin escape_   
_Veo, pero en lo profundo al interior hay total ceguera_

Llevaban cinco horas en el espacio profundo, y cada vez se sentía con más intensidad el frío de estar lejos de toda civilización conocida. Padmé había intentado entrar al sistema de la computadora para anular el piloto automático y, con suerte, conducir la nave de regreso a Naboo, pero en algún momento mientras buscaba códigos e información en los sistemas apareció el holograma de un hombre espeluznante, con piel roja y cuernos en la cabeza; Padmé y Pooja saltaron del susto y decidió dejar la computadora de lado por un rato.

El comunicador de la nave no tenía señal, ya había mandado varios mensajes a Naboo esperando que en algún momento fueran recibidos, pero por ahora, nada indicaba que alguien fuera a escucharlos pronto. Exploraron lo poco que les quedaba de la nave, encontrando un cuarto amplio con una cama grande, un tocador, un replicador y kit de primeros auxilios.

Después de un rato, Pooja se quedó dormida en brazos de Padme, y cuando el reloj marcó las seis horas estándar de viaje, frente a ellas apareció una enorme nave. Tenía forma acorazada, era de color blanco, y todo en ella gritaba peligro. Era bueno que su sobrina estuviera dormida en este momento.

La nave aterrizó en el hangar, y en ese momento el piloto automático se desactivó y Padmé pudo manejar los controles. Acomodó a Pooja en el asiento, cuidando que no se despertara, y buscó mapas para saber en dónde demonios se encontraban.

Casi le dio un paro cardíaco cuando vio que su ubicación era los Bordes Exteriores, la zona más peligrosa de la galaxia. Padmé se llevó ambas manos al rostro, desesperada.

"Respira profundo" pensó "Cuenta hasta diez, hasta diez…" con cada número, Padmé inhalaba, de esa forma el ritmo acompasado de su pecho consiguió calmar su mente. Tenía que ser rápida si quería regresar a casa con los menores contratiempos posibles, así que revisó todos los niveles de la nave; tenía combustible, sus motores estaban perfectamente y nada indicaba que tuviera algún problema para viajar.

Ajustó las coordenadas y comenzó a trazar la trayectoria de regreso a Naboo, se emocionó cuando vio que la computadora era más sencilla de usar de lo que aparentaba, si recordaba bien la teoría, podría calcular un salto al hiperespacio para regresar a Naboo mucho más rápido, y si no, solo serían otras seis horas de viaje; con suerte, nadie las encontraría y el bloqueo volvería a dejarlas pasar. Esto tendría que salir bien, saldría bien, solo tenía que encender los motores y…

Las luces del hangar se encendieron de golpe y se activaron los escudos de la entrada, Padmé sintió un golpe en su estómago cuando un grupo de droides armados se asomaron desde los corredores y rodearon la nave. Miró a su sobrina, que aún dormía en el asiento, y su valor se renovó.

Respirando profundo, bajó la rampa y descendió de la nave hacia donde estaban los droides, elevando ambas manos para mostrarse inofensiva.

—¡No disparen por favor!—suplicó Padmé—Vengo con una niña, estamos perdidas.

—¿Por qué tienen la nave de nuestro señor?—preguntó el droide, sin bajar su arma—Son unas ladronas.

—¡No!—gritó Padmé—No lo somos. La nave se activó por error y….

—Debes darle las explicaciones a nuestro amo, no a nosotros.

Los droides se acercaron a ella para esposarla, y Padmé retrocedió con un salto.

—¡Mi sobrina!—gritó de nuevo—No puedo dejarla sola.

—Llévatela entonces.

Suspiró, estos droides estaban entrenados para el combate, podía verlo en sus modos rudos y sus escasas capacidades de decisión. Padmé rezó a la Diosa mientras entraba a la nave, dos droides detrás de ella, para despertar a Pooja.  
La niña se despertó rápido, y cuando vio a los droides sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero Padmé la cargó prontamente acomodándola sobre su pecho para que pudiera esconder su rostro.

—No llores, cariño—le susurró—Estoy contigo, estaremos bien.

Pooja se aferró a su tía como si la vida se le fuera en ello, los droides las escoltaron al interior de la nave, caminando por un corredor bastante oscuro, después de varios minutos Padmé admitió que estaba totalmente perdida, esta nave era enorme, llena de puertas, escotillas, elevadores y construcciones de defensa meticulosamente planeadas, todo lo opuesto a las amplias residencias de Naboo, donde las familias podían relajarse con paredes cálidas, figuras de arte y techos coloridos.

—Tía Padmé, tengo miedo… —le dijo Pooja al oído, viendo las armas de los droides atrás de ellas.

—No lo tengas, es solo un malentendido. Estaremos bien.

Padmé no estaba segura de eso, pero no podía decirle la verdad a su sobrina. Casi veinte minutos después, llegaron a lo que parecía ser la Sala de Comando, un recinto enorme, con paredes echas de vidrio que permitían una visión de la galaxia impresionante, y al centro de todo, un trono rodeado de computadoras y pantallas. Ahí estaba sentada una figura encapuchada en color negro, dándoles la espalda.

—Las intrusas, Lord Vader—dijo el droide—Son una mujer y una niña.

—Déjenos solos—ordenó una voz mecánica y gruesa, Pooja apretó su rostro contra su cuello, mientras Padmé sentía un estremecimiento bajar por su columna vertebral. Era una voz escalofriante.

Los droides se retiraron, cuando la puerta se cerró con ellos, el recinto quedó a oscuras, y solo la escasa luz de las estrellas distantes entrando por las ventanas le permitía a Padmé vislumbrar la zona en donde debería estar el trono.

En la espantosa oscuridad, Pooja sollozó, y Padmé intentó calmarla colocando una mano sobre su cabeza de forma maternal, su miedo creciendo cuando escucharon la tenebrosa respiración entrecortada de mencionado Lord, parecía ser un respirador artificial.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Y cómo consiguieron encontrarme?—preguntó Lord Vader.

Padmé se mordió los labios un momento, intentando calmarse. Estaba aterrada, si estuviera ella sola frente al siniestro señor de esta nave podría enfrentarlo con más soltura, pero Pooja temblaba de miedo en sus brazos y no podía dejar de pensar que una palabra en falso podría costarle la vida a su sobrina.

Lord Vader se enfadó cuando ellas no respondieron de inmediato, estiró una mano hacia una pantalla de comando cerca de ellas y la hizo estallar con la Fuerza, el ruido del metal y las luces de los cables rompiéndose hicieron que Padmé y Pooja gritaran asustadas.

—¿¡Quiénes son!?—gritó Lord Vader—¿¡Y cómo consiguieron encontrarme!?

—Soy Padmé Naberrie—respondió desesperada—Y ella es mi sobrina Pooja. Somos de Naboo, y estamos perdidas.

—¿Perdidas con una nave de máxima seguridad? Suena muy conveniente—dijo Vader con dureza.

—Es la verdad, señor. La nave nos trajo directamente aquí, no buscamos a nadie—continuó explicando.

Vader ni siquiera pareció escucharla

—¿Cómo consiguieron robar esa nave?

—No robamos nada—replicó Padmé con más enfado—Mi sobrina y yo estábamos explorando en el País de los Lagos, y encontramos una casa abandonada. Ella…

—¿Así que buscaban la antigua casa de mi amo para robar sus cosas?

—¡No soy una ladrona!

—Me cuesta creerlo, llegaste aquí en una nave que no es tuya—dijo Vader con enfado—Llegaste aquí, a la base más escondida de toda la galaxia, ¿cómo explicas eso?

—Fue el piloto automático—Padmé intentó sonar firme, aunque ella misma admitía que su defensa sonaba poco creíble.

—Muy conveniente, mujer.

"No estoy consiguiendo nada" pensó Padmé, la oscuridad no le dejaba ver al sujeto frente a ella, y considerando su voz mecánica y el respirador, bien podía ser una especie de ciborg. Quizá si negociaba…

—No sé dónde estoy, señor—admitió Padmé sin vergüenza alguna—Por favor, si nos deja regresar a Naboo no mencionaremos nada de esto ¡ni siquiera sé quién es usted!

Lord Vader emitió un quejido extraño, parecido a un bufido, y Padmé comprendió que no le había creído.

—¿Me crees idiota, mujer?—respondió él con más enfado—Apenas pongas un pie fuera de esta nave, correrás a contarle a todos que viste a Darth Vader. No quieras pasarte de lista conmigo.

"¿Darth Vader?" el nombre resonó en la mente de Padmé, ella lo había escuchado antes, pero no sabía en dónde y no tenía la cabeza en frío para recordar ahora.

—Señor, realmente no sé quién es usted—repitió al borde del llanto—Y no sé cómo llegué aquí… por favor, solo quiero regresar a mi casa.

—Debiste pensar en eso antes de robar cosas tan peligrosas, mujer. No permitiré que amenaces mi ubicación…

La mente de Padmé trabajaba a mil por hora, podía sentir todo el terror de Pooja, quien seguía temblando y contenía sus sollozos por puro milagro. Las variables aparecían frente a ella como ecuaciones perfectas.

Estaba a merced de este ser extraño, en medio de la nada, con su sobrina de cuatro años.

Nadie sabía dónde estaba.

Nadie nunca podría encontrarlas.

No tenía nada que ofrecer.

Pero tenía que proteger a Pooja.

De repente, la solución apareció en su cabeza como si fuera la respuesta a cuánto es dos más dos: lógico, natural, simple.

—Si es esta ubicación lo que te preocupa, entonces me quedaré aquí—dijo Padmé con voz contenida—No me iré a ningún lugar. No seré una amenaza para ti, pero por favor, deja que mi sobrina se vaya. Ella es inocente.

Por un momento, no se escuchó nada más que el respirador de Vader. Entonces, la oscuridad de la habitación fue cortada por un sable de luz rojo que emergió de su mano, Pooja volvió a llorar, y Padmé sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se congelaba.

"No" sollozó en su mente. Luego, recuperó la voz.

—¡No!—gritó—¡Por favor señor, tenga piedad!

—¿Por qué debería tener piedad por una ladrona?—escupió él las palabras, que sonaban aún más severas por su gruesa voz.

El suelo tembló cuando él comenzó a moverse hacia ellas, las pesadas botas haciendo un ruido sordo contra el suelo, acompañando al sonido de estática que emanaba el sable de luz.

—¡No soy una ladrona!—gritó otra vez—¡Por favor señor, si no es a mí, al menos a mi sobrina! Es una niña, es inocente ¡por favor!

Conforme él se acercaba, Padmé retrocedía hasta que su espalda chocó contra un muro, inmediatamente se puso de cuclillas en el suelo acunando a Pooja, protegiéndola con su cuerpo; no era mucha protección, la menuda complexión de Padmé cubría poco el cuerpo de su sobrina, pero su desesperado intento de protegerla llamó la atención de Lord Vader.

—Por favor—suplicó Padmé al borde del llanto—Perdónale a ella. Condéneme si quiere, pero no a mi sobrina, por favor…

A través de la Fuerza, Lord Vader se dio cuenta que sus intenciones eran sinceras.

Esta escena, de una mujer desesperada por cuidar a un niño… se le hizo tan familiar. Había visto algo así, no, había vivido algo así, toda una vida atrás.

"¿Y qué?" susurró la parte oscura de su mente, pero para su total disgusto, Vader aceptó que esa súplica lo había conmovido.

Detuvo su marcha, en la enorme sala los sonidos del sable y de su respirador hacían un eco inquietante.

—¿Tomarías su lugar?—preguntó Lord Vader otra vez.

—¡Sí!—Padmé alzó sus ojos, viendo la silueta a pocos metros de distancia—¡Por favor señor, júzgueme si quiere, pero ella es inocente!

—Así será.

Vader apagó el sable láser, y la tenebrosa oscuridad volvió a invadir el recinto. En segundos, los droides entraron y comenzaron a escoltarlas de nuevo al pasillo, esta vez Lord Vader iba detrás de ellas.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Padmé al borde del pánico—¿A dónde nos llevan? Señor…

—Guarda silencio—ordenó él con severidad.

Pooja hipaba en los brazos de Padmé, pero no pudo hacer nada. Caminaron por los oscuros pasillos de la nave hasta regresar al hangar, donde un grupo de droides custodiaba esa maldita nave que las había traído hasta aquí.

—Deja a la niña en la nave—ordenó Vader—Será enviada a Naboo, a las coordenadas de donde robaste la nave.

Padmé se enfadó cuando él dijo que habían robado la nave de nuevo, pero su enfado cedió al asombro cuando entendió que estaba aceptando su acuerdo.

—¿Irá un droide con ella?—preguntó de forma mordaz—¿Siquiera estará a salvo?

Vader miró sorprendido a la menuda mujer, bastaba que él diera la orden para que los droides les dispararan, y aun así, seguía retándolo.

—No—respondió, medio sorprendido y medio enfadado—No le pasará nada a la niña.

Padmé no se movió ni un centímetro, y apretó más a Pooja contra su pecho cuando Vader se acercó a ellas, los droides la rodearon impidiéndole alejarse, cuando él estuvo frente a ella le pareció mucho más alto y aterrador que antes.  
Vader acercó una de sus enguantadas manos hacia Pooja, la niña gritó del susto, pero cuando él colocó sus dedos sobre su frente, cayó profundamente dormida. Padmé miró horrorizada a su sobrina.

—¡¿Qué has hecho?!—gritó, moviéndola con brusquedad para despertarla.

—Es inútil—dijo él—Dormirá varias horas. Déjala en la nave.

—¡No hasta que me digas qué le has hecho!

—No pienso volver a repetirlo—la voz de Vader se había alzado—Déjala en la nave ahora, o no seguiré con este acuerdo.

—Eres un…

Padmé no terminó la frase, el nudo en su garganta explotó y sonoros sollozos la hicieron inclinarse sobre Pooja, contempló el rostro de su sobrina, aún respiraba y parecía tener un profundo y tranquilo sueño. Haciendo acopio de todo el valor que le quedaba, Padmé entró a la nave con dos droides detrás de ella, y recostó a Pooja en la cabina, acarició su mejilla con ternura, luego besó su frente, "Quizá no vuelva a verla nunca más" pensó Padmé, cuyas lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de Pooja.

—Que la Fuerza te acompañe—murmuró contra sus cabellos, alargando la despedida todo cuanto pudo.

Pero no le quedó mucho tiempo, los droides le apuntaron sus armas y la sacaron a empujones de la nave, una vez afuera, la nave se cerró y los escudos del hangar fueron levantados, Padmé se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas cuando vio la nave desaparecer en el espacio lejano, echa un mar de llanto.

—Monstruo…

La palabra salió de sus labios sin apenas pensarla, pero una vez dicha, Padmé no se arrepintió. No encontraba otra forma de describir el horror que esa criatura acababa de cometer contra una mujer y una niña inocentes.

Los droides se voltearon hacia ella, las armas apuntándole, y Padmé supo que había llegado su final. Rezó a la Diosa con todo su ahínco para que Pooja consiguiera regresar sana y salva a Naboo, y que su familia la perdonara por haberla expuesto a este peligro, con algo de suerte ellos se consolarían por su muerte, "Fuerza, que este monstruo no los encuentre" pensó al final.

Entonces, los droides levantaron sus armas y se retiraron, toda la energía que aún le quedaba a Padmé fue drenada de su cuerpo, sus ojos miraron al suelo mientras sentía que sus músculos temblaban por el cansancio y el estrés. Escuchó los pesados pasos de Vader acercarse a ella, hasta que sus botas aparecieron frente a su campo de visión, a meros centímetros de su rostro, y entonces Padmé alzó los ojos.

Jadeó con horror, todo había sido tan rápido que no había podido contemplar al sujeto con detalle. Esta imponente criatura, vestida de negro, tenía un tablero con botones en su pecho y una máscara negra y grotesca cubriendo su rostro, ni siquiera parecía humano, y eso tenía más sentido; solo un robot podría ser tan cruel.

—Levántate—ordenó él, con su voz autoritaria.

Padmé no se movió, si iba a morir, lo haría con algo de dignidad. Pasaron varios minutos, incómodos y tensos, donde solo el ruido del respirador de esa criatura rompía el silencio, Padmé no dejó de mirarlo en ningún instante.

Entonces, sintió como algo estrujaba su cuerpo y la obligaba a elevarse, gritó con horror mientras una fuerza invisible empujaba sus piernas y la ponía de pie frente a Vader, su rostro estaba enrojecido por el llanto, sus ojos combinaban miedo y determinación, pero a pesar de que su corazón le dolía en el pecho por el pánico que llevaba minutos reprimiendo, Padmé no se amedrentó.

—Sígueme—dijo Vader.

La Fuerza soltó su cuerpo y Padmé sintió sus pies chocando contra el suelo, se tambaleó para mantenerse de pie, mientras Vader le daba la espalda y entraba a los corredores de la nave.  
Desde el umbral del corredor, Vader volteó a verla.

—Sígueme, o te arrastraré con la Fuerza.

Padmé apretó sus manos en dos puños, una extraña ira naciendo en su abdomen, ¿qué se creía esta criatura, que podía jugar con ella como si fuera una esclava? A pesar de esa amenaza, Padmé prefería usar sus piernas a que la aterradora Fuerza la jalara con brusquedad, así que caminó detrás de Vader.

—Dime, ladrona, ¿puedo confiar en tu palabra?

—No soy una ladrona—replicó ella, su nueva ira dándole más poder a su voz—Mi palabra tiene honor.

—Eso espero, porque decidí aceptar tu acuerdo. Tu sobrina llegará a Naboo, y en cambio, tu permanecerás aquí, donde no eres una amenaza para mí.

La impotencia y la rabia se combinaron dentro de Padmé, elevando sus niveles de adrenalina al tope, lo cual hizo que su cuerpo temblara.

Y sin embargo… ella lo había prometido.

—Tienes mi palabra—dijo entre dientes, odiándose por hacerlo.

—Espero que valga, mujer—respondió Vader—No quieres saber lo que significa mentirme.

Padmé sollozó, ¿en qué maldito embrollo se había metido?

—No tienes ni idea—replicó él con un tono de burla.

El horror se marcó en cada una de sus facciones, ¿ese monstruo acababa de leerle la mente? El pánico bajó por su espina dorsal –¿por tercera, cuarta vez? ya no sabía– y su cerebro se puso en blanco. Quería llorar, pero la poca cordura en su cabeza se lo impidió, no queriendo ser un espectáculo para el abominable ser frente a ella.

Dieron vuelta en corredores extraños hasta llegar a una puerta, "Aquí es, aquí termina mi vida" pensó Padmé, evocando las imágenes que había visto en libros sobre las espantosas celdas donde los prisioneros de la República eran aislados el resto de sus vidas. Todo el valor que la había mantenido en pie los últimos minutos amenazaba con dejar su cuerpo, nada podía ser más aterrador que la sola idea de estar frente a una celda, a merced del grotesco ser bajo esa máscara negra.

Vader abrió la puerta y se encendió una luz –la primera maldita luz desde que salieron del hangar– y frente a ella estaba una recámara. Una amplia, bien amueblada y bonita recámara que parecía burlarse de ella.

—Estos serán tus aposentos, C-3PO te dirá las reglas más tarde—Vader señaló el lugar con desdén.

Padmé estaba paralizada en el umbral, la conmoción aturdiéndole todos los sentidos. Vader la empujó con la Fuerza hasta que Padmé cayó sobre la cama, rebotando en un colchón extrañamente suave.

—Espera, ¿qué significa esto? Tú…

Pero Padmé no obtuvo respuestas, Vader cerró la puerta detrás de él, y Padmé se quedó encerrada, mirando a su alrededor con ansiedad y confusión.

Al fin, su mente y su cuerpo no pudieron más, y colapsó echa un mar de llanto sobre la almohada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "If I can't love her" (si no puedo amarla) del musical de Broadway La Bella y la Bestia (traducción hecha por mí)
> 
> Ah, ¿vieron las chispas volar entre ellos? porque yo sí. Quiero aclarar que, si bien Anakin cayó al Lado Oscuro (por eso usa el nombre de Vader) su historia aquí es distinta, no cometió todos los crímenes ni vicios que en las precuelas, y por eso su lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad será diferente. En los siguientes capítulos, haré escenas en donde esto podrá verse con más claridad, de cómo la luz sigue estando presente en él, aunque se esfuerce en ignorarla.  
> Y claro, Padmé será determinante en que su lucha interna de un giro drástico. Hablando de Padmé, quería que fuera ella quien decidiera quedarse, considero que ese es un gesto muy importante (incluso en la película original) porque revela montones del carácter de ella. Esto es algo que también se retomará en el futuro.  
> ¿Les ha gustado? Aparecerán más personajes en el próximo capítulo. Mil gracias por leer ¡saludos y abrazos!


	4. C-3PO y R2-D2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! perdonen la demora con este capítulo, ya estaba listo pero me despisté un poco, ya después del primer encuentro entre Vader y Padmé se vienen las cosas más interesantes, ¡disfruten!

Nadie se resigna a esta vida tan indigna  
Del sirviente que no tiene a quién servir  
Ah, los buenos días de nuestros triunfos  
Ya se han ido y no hay porqué vivir

Padmé había perdido la moción del tiempo desde que Vader la había encerrado en esa alcoba. Cuando al fin pudo calmarse, miró a su alrededor, descubriendo que esta no era una simple habitación, era prácticamente un departamento.

La habitación principal, que era donde ella se encontraba, tenía una cama grande, un sillón en la esquina frente a una mesa y una central de computación. Al lado derecho estaba una puerta que conducía a un espacioso baño, con regadera, tina y un lavabo grande, que conectaba a un armario casi del tamaño de la recámara, lleno de repisas y cajones vacíos (a excepción de una capa y las sábanas de repuesto para la cama). Al lado izquierdo de la habitación principal, estaba una puerta que conducía a una gran sala, con un escritorio, tres repisas llenas de libros, un proyector de holovideos, sillones, una mesita y una ventana que le dejaba ver el inmenso espacio exterior.

Pero la belleza del espacio, la magnificencia de los muebles, el espacio tan amplio en estas habitaciones, los lujos que ella no había visto en ninguna casa regular de Naboo, nada de eso le importaba.

Estaba atrapada.

Se sentó en la cama llevando las rodillas hasta su pecho, y se abrazó a sí misma para calmarse, ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas. Ella había decidido esto, pero las abrumadoras consecuencias de lo que estaba viviendo comenzaban a caerle como baldes de agua fría en todo su sistema.

Era prisionera en un acorazado militar, en algún lugar del Borde Exterior, con una especie de ciborg cruel y despiadado al mando. Su único consuelo era pensar que Pooja conseguiría regresar a Naboo, si la nave que las había traído aquí pudo llegar sin problemas, en teoría, esa misma nave debería regresar a Naboo sin contratiempos. Y rezaba a la Fuerza que así fuera.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, calmarse había sido difícil, considerando que en cuestión de horas toda su vida había cambiado, ¿cómo demonios termino metida en este problema? Ella solo quería ir a Varykino para pensar la mejor manera de comenzar su carrera política y ahora… ahora nunca volvería a ver a su familia.

Esa realidad rompió aún más su corazón. No volvería a ver a su padre, reírse de sus bromas y escuchar sus consejos, no volvería a desesperarle las presiones de su madre para casarse ni a probar su deliciosa comida, no jugaría más con sus sobrinas ni las vería crecer para convertirse en mujeres valiosas, ni envejecería con su hermana viendo los atardeceres tan magníficos en Naboo.

Toda su vida se había ido.

Padmé no recordaba algún momento en su vida que sintiera tanto pesar en su corazón, tanto dolor en su mente, tantas lágrimas en sus mejillas. Visualizaba a su familia, a lo preocupados que estarían, el dolor de sus padres y la posible culpa que cargarían sus sobrinas, y con cada nueva imagen su corazón se rompía un poco más. Al menos estaban a salvo, y con el tiempo ellos se recuperarían, lo sabía.

Claro que su familia la amaba, pero puestos en una balanza, ¿qué sería más trágico? ¿la desaparición de una niña de cuatro años, que apenas comenzaba a vivir, o la de una mujer que disfrutó de su familia y tuvo una vida encantadora hasta momentos antes de desvanecerse? A sus padres les quedaría el consuelo de que Padmé fue feliz, si bien no se realizó profesionalmente, no hubo nada en su vida que la hiciera miserable.

Nada hasta ahora, echa un ovillo en una cama extraña, intentando asimilar la nueva realidad de su vida. Padmé había tomado una decisión, y no iba a acobardarse a estas alturas; no se arrepentía de sacrificar su vida entera para que Pooja consiguiera su libertad, porque en última instancia, su consciencia estaba tranquila. Ella no había hecho nada malo, el monstruo era otro.

La Crisis de la República llevaba diez años aislando a todos los sistemas conocidos, podía entender la sospecha del Comandante de esta nave sobre su misteriosa habilidad para pasar los bloqueos, lo que no podía entender era cómo, ¿cómo diantres esa criatura consideró en realidad matar a una mujer y a una niña, a todas luces inocentes? Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de investigar, perfectamente pudo acudir a la nave, ver los videos o revisar la bitácora para asegurarse que ellas no robaron nada.

Ciertamente Pooja no debió colarse en la nave, pero vamos ¿no había visto a un niño en toda la vida ese ciborg? Así eran los niños, curiosos por naturaleza y no siempre escuchaban. Padmé no tuvo tiempo de sacarlas de la nave cuando los sistemas se encendieron, ni tampoco pudo acceder a la computadora para pilotear la nave y evitar este espantoso viaje. Un interrogatorio más decente hubiera aclarado todas las dudas, pero no, el dichoso Vader asumió lo peor de ellas, la llamó una ladrona, y no le importó dejar a una niña de cuatro sola en una nave con dirección a Naboo.

Vader… ese nombre le era familiar, Padmé lo había escuchado o leído en algún lugar, pero no sabía en dónde. Intentó repasar lo que sabía de él. Su voz sonaba mecánica, como la de un droide, pero el ruido de su respirador indicaba que al menos tenía pulmones, muy probablemente era un ciborg. Además, era sensible a la Fuerza; Padmé había leído pocas cosas sobre la Fuerza, todas relacionadas a las habilidades especiales que los caballeros Jedi poseían, habilidades que no los salvaron de la aniquilación diez años atrás, pero bueno, ese era tema para otro día. Vader tenía que ser parte humano si conseguía usar la Fuerza, o al menos eso indicaba la teoría. Padmé sabía muy bien que la teoría y la práctica no siempre coincidían.

Era alto, su máscara se veía monstruosa, y era cruel. No dudó en intimidarlas, no se inmutó por el desgarrador llanto de una niña, ni tampoco pareció considerarlo mucho cuando las separó. Padmé no estaba segura de porqué Vader había accedido a su acuerdo, pero tampoco pensaba tentar su suerte, su sobrina estaba segura y eso era lo único que importaba por ahora. Ella… ella soportaría lo demás.

Con un suspiro, Padmé comprendió que ese tal Vader era lo único parecido a una persona con lo cual tendría contacto por el resto de sus vidas, y eso la hizo llorar otra vez, ¿qué era peor, estar sola en esta enorme nave o tener que vivir con Vader por el resto de su vida? Vivir con Vader, desde luego.

Su vida sería un infierno de ahora en adelante, y por más que intentaba afrontarlo, esa noche Padmé Naberrie no consiguió dejar de llorar.  
.  
.  
.  
Darth Vader, Señor de los Sith, regresó a sus propios aposentos al otro lado del Executor, tenía un remolino de pensamientos en su cabeza y ocupaba una buena dosis de meditación antes de continuar con sus planes.

Entró al recinto de meditación, el único lugar en toda la galaxia donde podía quitarse su máscara, y activó los sistemas. A veces, en sus días más oscuros –como hoy– pensaba que este recinto no era muy diferente de su máscara: seguía siendo una prisión, solo que de cuerpo completo en vez de su rostro.

Seguía contrariado por su decisión. Hubiera sido más sencillo matar a la mujer y a la niña, no sería la primera muerte que cargaría en su consciencia y nadie jamás se habría enterado de eso. Pero la forma en que esa mujer lo enfrentó lo había impresionado. Hace mucho tiempo que Vader estaba acostumbrado a que lo obedecieran sin resistencia, los pocos hombres que trabajaron con él aprendieron muy rápido que Vader no perdonaba ningún error y menos aún la insubordinación.

Solamente su maestro podía hablarle como quisiera, pero Palpatine era demasiado inteligente como para insultar a Vader de forma directa, siempre optando por manipulaciones discretas y humillaciones disfrazadas de halagos. Nunca había visto a nadie mirarlo como esa mujer, ella estaba aterrada, podía sentir su miedo a través de la Fuerza con perfecta claridad, pero ese miedo no le impidió enfrentarlo, negociar con él, incluso retarlo.

Mentiría si decía que no le había recordado a otra mujer, muerta tanto tiempo atrás, dando su vida para proteger a su hijo.

"Olvídalo" dijo esa voz oscura en su mente "No vale la pena, te hace débil"

Sí, era una debilidad, pero cada vez le importaba menos, ¿a dónde lo había llevado la Fuerza de los Sith? Estaba en el Borde Exterior, a la deriva en una galaxia que lo despreciaba con un fervor insano. No tenía nada. Y a la vez, tenía a toda la galaxia en la palma de su mano.

"Toma lo que te corresponde" decía esa voz en su mente "Todo esto es tuyo, reclámalo"

Pero ¿cuál sería el costo de reclamarlo? Esto fue la consecuencia de años de manipulaciones por parte de Palpatine, no de Vader. A él jamás le había interesado el poder político, por más lecciones aburridas de su maestro. Pero era un Lord Sith, a pesar de todo, y en algún momento tendría que afrontarlo.

Un Lord Sith que, contra todo ideal del Lado Oscuro, había perdonado la vida de dos intrusas y posibles ladronas.

El Lado Oscuro se quejó dentro de él, y a pesar de abarcar casi la totalidad de su ser, en lo más recóndito de su alma, un destello de luz cantó con alegría, regocijándose de que Vader las hubiera perdonado, presionando para que esos complejos sentimientos que esta acción habían despertado en él se profundizaran. Y por un instante, Vader intentó hacerle caso, quiso seguir ese agradable canto en su interior, pero al hacerlo, el Lado Oscuro rugió con una voz potente.

"¿No recuerdas la última vez que acudiste a la luz?" le reclamó la voz "Porque yo sí…"

El Lado Oscuro volvió a mostrarle los horrores de ese maldito día. El día en que Vader intentó hacer lo correcto, cuando siguió los llamados de la Luz hasta encontrarse con un Jedi, y el dolor… el horrible dolor del cuerpo consumido por el fuego.

La Luz lo había guiado a eso, la Luz lo había condenado a estar atrapado en esa máscara horrible por el resto de su vida, a ser más máquina que hombre, a sentir el frío del universo como único consuelo contra el calor de la ira que seguía creciendo en su pecho cada vez que recordaba la injusticia de su vida.

Con esa ira renovada, Vader sintió su sable láser en sus manos y la urgencia de matar. Podía entrar en la alcoba de esa mujer y arrebatarle la vida sin que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, ver su sangre en sus manos y sentir cómo eso apagaba un poco el dolor que cargaba todo el tiempo consigo mismo.

Pero la Luz volvió a cantar dentro de él, y era una melodía tan hermosa, que Vader no tenía la fuerza de resistirse a ese canto.

Quizá era porque esa mujer le recordaba a aquella que murió frente a él tanto tiempo atrás, la única criatura en el universo que intentó protegerlo.

Quizá era porque después de diez años de aislamiento extrañaba tener a otra criatura viva alrededor.

Quizá era porque esa mujer podía estar involucrada con rebeldes que llevaban años buscándolo y convenía tenerla cerca.

Quizá era porque esos ojos marrones, que lo vieron con miedo y rabia, también tenían gran determinación.

Fuera la razón que fuera, esa mujer había despertado una curiosidad que Vader no había sentido en mucho tiempo, y no quería matarla. Al menos no aún. Cedería a este destello de Luz en su alma, consciente de que no podía confiar en él totalmente, y vigilaría a la mujer. Lo peor que podía pasar era que debiera matarla en algún momento, cuando ya no le fuera útil.  
.  
.  
.  
Padmé se había quedado dormida en la cama, pero despertó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. A través de sus somnolientos ojos pudo ver a un droide totalmente dorado entrar a la alcoba, a su lado, iba un astro-droide de color azul.

—Buenas noches, señorita. Me llamo C-3PO, me especializo en relaciones ciber-humanas, y este de aquí es mi compañero R2-D2—señaló al droide azul—Hemos venido por indicaciones del Amo Vader para hacer su estancia más confortable.

Miró a los droides, por un momento pensó que estaba soñando. Su espasmo le impidió contestar, así que 3PO retomó la conversación.

—¿Con qué nombre puedo dirigirme a usted, señorita?—preguntó el droide.

—Oh… Padmé—respondió, su voz débil después del llanto—Padmé Naberrie.

—Un placer conocerla, señorita Naberrie. Si hace el favor de acompañarnos, R2 y yo le indicaremos dónde está su comedor—mencionó con exquisita cortesía.

—¿Tengo un comedor?—preguntó con incredulidad.

—Es el comedor más cercano a su habitación, señorita Naberrie, y en donde se le estarán sirviendo los alimentos del día.

—Mm, bueno.

"¿Qué más puedo perder?" pensó Padmé, parándose de la cama y siguiendo a los dos droides.

Los corredores alrededor de su alcoba no estaban tan oscuros como los que recorrió cerca del hangar, así que pudo ver con más detalle las características de la nave. El acorazado debía tener al menos diez años, considerando que la construcción de naves de guerra se había suspendido cuando empezó la Crisis de la República, pero todo se veía moderno y actualizado, casi nuevo.

Ni bien caminaron cinco minutos por el pasillo cuando R2 abrió una puerta del lado izquierdo, que daba acceso a un gran comedor pensado para tropas; las hileras de mesas sencillas se extendían hasta el fondo, donde estaban colocadas varias barras que, de haber tripulación, estarían llenas de raciones y charolas metálicas.

Padmé se sentó en la mesa más cercana a la puerta, no tenía nada de hambre, pero sentía curiosidad por estos droides que la trataban con tanta amabilidad, nada parecido a los droides de batalla que la habían custodiado un par de horas atrás. En la pared derecha había un replicador de comida, donde R2 recogió una bandeja y la llevó frente a ella.

—Gracias, R2—dijo Padmé, sin ver realmente la comida—Eres muy amable.

El astro-droide emitió unos ruidos en binario que no pudo entender, pero supuso que sería una respuesta genérica.

—Ustedes… ¿ustedes me custodiarán, C-3PO?—preguntó Padmé, encogida en su asiento.

—No, señorita Naberrie. R2 y yo tenemos órdenes de atenderla y asegurar que siga las reglas de la nave.

"Esa es una forma elegante de describir a un custodio" pensó Padmé, pero el droide había sido amable con ella hasta ahora y no quería desquitarse con él por su desdicha.

—Debería comer, señorita Naberrie—agregó 3PO señalando la bandeja—Los humanos suelen sufrir desórdenes complejos en su salud cuando no se alimentan bien.

—La verdad es que no tengo mucho apetito—Padmé suspiró, alejando la bandeja con una mano.

—¿Se siente mal, señorita Naberrie? ¿Desea algo en especial?

—Una taza de té sería espléndido—confesó con un susurro, recordando que el té de su madre siempre la calmaba—Y puedes llamarme Padmé, señorita Naberrie me suena bastante formal.

—Entendido. Ya oíste a la señorita Padmé, R2.

El astro-droide emitió unos pitidos, haciendo que 3PO diera un pequeño salto de indignación.

—Esas son tus asignaciones, no la mías—respondió C-3PO—No he podido hablar con ningún ser humano en años, creí que entenderías mi entusiasmo por platicar con la señorita Padmé.

R2-D2 respondió algo más, pero se fue hacia el replicador y lo programó para que le diera una taza de té.

—Si me enseñas a usar el replicador, yo podría hacer esto—dijo Padmé—No quisiera molestarlos tanto.

—Con todo respeto, señorita Padmé, no es ninguna molestia atenderla. Soy un droide de protocolo y llevo en esta nave diez años sin nadie a quien atender, tenerla aquí es un verdadero placer.

Padmé se sintió conmovida por este droide, que tenía una personalidad mucho más extrovertida que ningún otro droide de protocolo que ella hubiera visto en el Palacio de Naboo. Esta corta pero agradable interacción con los droides había sido lo único bueno en su pesado día, y cuando R2 regresó con su taza de té caliente, Padmé sintió su mente renovarse.

Podía seguir lamentándose por todo lo que había pasado, lo mucho que había perdido, o podía ver el lado bueno en todo esto, ¿cuál era el lado bueno? No tenía idea, pero si no lo buscaba nunca iba a encontrarlo.

La bebida caliente pareció ser justo lo que su cuerpo necesitaba, Padmé respiró profundo, dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación que el té iba despertando en su cuerpo. Nunca había sido una mujer que se rindiera fácilmente, y esta situación no sería la excepción.

—Dentro de mis obligaciones, están escoltarla para que conozca las partes libres de la nave—dijo 3PO mientras ella lo observaba curiosa—Ahora mismo estamos en el Sector 4, y todo este piso es de libre acceso para usted. Incluye este comedor, sus aposentos, unas cuantas salas de estancia y dos baños.

—Entonces… ¿puedo moverme libremente en todo este piso?

—Así es, señorita Padmé. R2 y yo estaremos casi todo el tiempo aquí por si usted necesita algo.

R2 emitió otros pitidos, y Padmé se sintió terrible por no poder entenderlo.

—Ah, cierto. Hemos encargado a los droides de mantenimiento que le confeccionen unos cambios de ropa, suponemos que así estará más cómoda, no tiene un problema con eso ¿verdad? R2 piensa que sí.

—¿Por qué tendría un problema con eso?—preguntó mientras giraba su cabeza para ver mejor al astro-droide.

—R2 insiste en que usted debería mandar diseños de su gusto a los droides de confección—repuso 3PO—Pero yo sé que, de ser así, usted misma lo hubiera solicitado, ¿no es verdad?

R2 volvió a hablar, y 3PO respondió más indignado. Padmé rio por esta extraña conversación entre los droides, jamás había visto algo así en su vida.

—Está bien 3PO, lo que me hayas encargado de ropa estará bien—respondió sonriendo—Pero en el futuro me agradaría mucho poder mandar mis diseños a los droides de confección, si eso no es inconveniente.

—Ciertamente no lo será, señorita Padmé.

Esta vez, cuando R2 habló, aunque Padmé no podía entenderlo asumió que fue una expresión de triunfo, considerando la graciosa forma en que se meneó.

—Bueno, volvamos a lo importante—3PO ignoró a R2 deliberadamente—Todo este piso está asignado a usted, y el amo Vader dejó instrucciones de que puede desplazarse por los Sectores cuatro y tres sin inconvenientes, pero de preferencia con nuestra compañía para evitar que se pierda.

"O que intente escapar" pensó Padmé, cuya curiosidad comenzaba a ganarle a su desosiego.

—¿Cuántos sectores tiene esta nave, 3PO?—preguntó.

—Tiene 6, señorita.

—¿Y qué hay en los demás? ¿Por qué no puedo ir a esos sectores?

3PO pareció ponerse nervioso, mirando de reojo a R2 y esperando que el astro-droide emitiera unos ruidos agudos antes de responder.

—Bueno, los Sectores uno y dos son los cuartos de máquinas y sistemas, no hay nada que ver ahí. El Sector 5 es el hangar, y el Sector 6 son los cuartos privados del amo Vader—dijo con voz apresurada.

—¿Él se queda encerrado ahí todo el tiempo?—preguntó Padmé, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

—La mayor parte del tiempo, sí—dijo 3PO.

Padmé asintió, haciendo nota mental de todo. No sabía cuánto tiempo estaría encerrada en esta nave, y le había quedado claro que Vader era el amo y señor de todo cuanto acontecía aquí. Indudablemente volvería a verlo, pero por ahora, emocionalmente desgastada y físicamente exhausta, lo único que deseaba era un momento de paz.

—Si no te molesta 3PO, creo que me iré a dormir—murmuró, tomándose el último sorbo de su té—Me siento muy cansada.

—Claro señorita Padmé, la escoltaré con mucho gusto.

—Gracias.

Ambos droides la acompañaron hasta la puerta de su alcoba, y se despidieron de ella en el corredor. Padmé se sintió mucho mejor cuando vio que la puerta no tenía código al cerrarse, ahora podía entrar y salir libremente. Aún se sentía muy confundida, el único encuentro que había tenido con Lord Vader no indicaba que él fuera una persona amable, y sin embargo, le había cedido una alcoba, dos droides y un piso completo para que se moviera con libertad. Pudo perfectamente encerrarla en una celda el resto de su vida y nadie lo habría sabido.

"Pero a pesar de estas comodidades, esto no deja de ser una prisión" se dijo mentalmente, recostándose en la cama con movimientos cuidadosos "Una amplia, solitaria y aislada prisión".

Incapaz de seguir pensando eso, Padmé dejó que el cansancio se manifestara y volvió a quedarse dormida en poco tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "Nuestro huésped sea usted" de la película La Bella y la Bestia en su versión Español Latino.
> 
> ¡Es todo por ahora! Estoy consciente que una nave tan colosal como el Executor puede tener muchos más sectores, pero para simplificarlo solo puse 6, pongan una imagen de la nave en google, divídanla en 6, y listo, es más fácil así para esta historia.  
> ¿Y bien? ¿Les ha gustado? Ya pudimos ver un poco más del conflicto interno de Vader, y el diálogo entre la luz y la oscuridad que aún hay dentro de él. Padmé ha comenzado a mostrar destellos de su resiliencia, y la compañía de 3PO y R2 ayudará mucho en eso.  
> En el próximo capítulo regresaremos a Naboo, porque hay personajes importantes ahí también. Muchísimas gracias por leer y seguir apoyando esta historia ¡saludos y abrazos a todos!


	5. Las Noticias en Naboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! lamento haberme tardado con este capítulo algo más de lo que tenía pensado. Aquí regresamos a Naboo, porque la familia de Padmé será importante también en esta historia. He decidido que cada capítulo se desarrollará en un escenario específico, con el afán de crearle mayor orden a la continuidad de la historia, así que todo lo que veremos aquí ocurrirá en Naboo, y el próximo capítulo regresa al Executor.  
> ¡disfruten!

_Los minutos se hacen horas, los días años y se esfuman_  
_Pero cuando todo lo demás ha sido olvidado_  
_Nuestra canción seguirá existiendo_

Sola Naberrie estaba al borde de un colapso. Salió del trabajo y condujo el speeder hacia las coordenadas que Padmé le había indicado, pero cuando llegó, aunque ahí estaba la nave familiar, no había ningún rastro de Padmé o de Pooja.

La nave estaba en perfecto estado, sin ninguna señal de haber sido atacada, de hecho, aún estaban adentro las maletas de su hermana y monedero. Pensando que podrían estar explorando los alrededores, dio una vuelta por los senderos y llegó hasta el río, no las encontró. Llamó al comunicador de Padmé, pero se había quedado en la nave. No tenía forma de contactarla.

Antes de entrar en pánico, Sola se quedó en la nave casi una hora por si ellas aparecían desde los bosques, habiendo recorrido un sendero que Sola desconociera. Pero no fue así, y cuando comenzó a oscurecer, se hizo obvio que algo malo había pasado. Padmé jamás se quedaría hasta noche en los bosques con Pooja bajo su cuidado.

Llamó desesperada a su esposo, Darren intentó calmarla con poco éxito. Jobal llamó a las autoridades, pero necesitaban esperar varias horas más antes de poder declararlas desaparecidas formalmente. Darren y Ruwee condujeron en sus speeders hacia el País de los Lagos, mientras Jobal cuidaba a Ryoo y reunía la mayor cantidad de información posible para los policías si llegaban a ocuparlo.

Toda la noche se les fue buscando a Padmé y Pooja, revisaron en los mapas las veredas oficiales y no oficiales alrededor de la zona, incluso encontraron una casona abandonada, pero no había forma de saber qué había pasado. La bitácora de la nave indicaba que Padmé aterrizó tranquilamente, y que ella y Pooja habían salido sin ningún percance.

¿Y si habían sido atacadas por ladrones en los bosques? ¿Y si algún animal salvaje descendió de las montañas y las encontró en su camino? ¿Y si ellas decidieron nadar en el río y la corriente había sido muy fuerte? ningún escenario era mejor que el otro, y Sola Naberrie solo pensaba en los horrores que pudieran estar viviendo su hijita y su hermana, incapaz de aceptar la posibilidad de que estuvieran muertas.

Conforme iban quedándose sin opciones, Darren encontró menos palabras de consuelo para su esposa. Pensaba en su hija y su corazón se estrujaba, ¿dónde estaba su pequeña? Ruwee Naberrie parecía tener energía por todos, nada conseguía pararlo mientras caminaba con sus linternas y buscaba bajo cada roca, su hija y nieta tenían que estar en alguna parte.

Cuando comenzó a amanecer, Sola cayó sobre sus rodillas y se puso a llorar, en su mente se empezaba a asimilar la idea de que Pooja y Padmé podrían nunca volver. Darren abrazaba a su esposa, sin decir nada porque no tenía palabras, y Ruwee miraba el escenario frente a él con asombro, su comunicador sonó y caminó unos pasos lejos de la pareja para responder.

—Aquí Ruwee—dijo apresurado.

—¿Alguna novedad?—sonó la angustiada voz de su esposa, que tampoco había dormido en toda la noche.

—No, ninguna.

—Llamaré a la policía, ya se cumplió el plazo.

—Muy bien.

Jobal colgó, en sus manos estaba una carpeta con toda la información de Padmé y de Pooja que los oficiales pudieran necesitar. No había descansado ningún momento desde la tarde anterior, cuando supo que Pooja se había colado en la nave de Padmé, ¿hubiera podido impedir todo este dolor e incertidumbre si hubiera sido más atenta?

"No vale la pena pensar en eso" se dijo a sí misma, mientras contactaba a las autoridades.

Ruwee decidió dejar a solas a su hija y yerno, sabiendo que lo ocupaba, y volvió a la nave familiar. Buscó en la computadora cualquier indicio que Padmé pudo haberles dejado, pero no halló nada, todo estaba en orden. Reclinado en el asiento, Ruwee vio a Sola entrar a la nave con Darren, sus rostros eran un rictus de dolor.

—¿Hablaste con mamá?—preguntó Sola.

—Sí, ya se cumplió el plazo estipulado por la policía para comenzar una búsqueda.

—Muy bien—Sola se cruzó de brazos, y Darren la abrazó por los hombros.

—Quizá se las llevó una corriente del río—sugirió Darren—Y consiguieron salir varios kilómetros al norte, muy lejos de los senderos.

—¿Deberíamos revisar el cauce del río?—inquirió Sola.

—No tenemos nada que perder, amor.

—Bien, hagamos eso—Ruwee prendió los motores de la nave y cerró la rampa—El río tiene su corriente hacia el norte, siguiendo ese…

No pudo continuar hablando, por que en ese instante el comunicador de la nave recibió una transmisión desde el espacio. Todos los Naberrie se miraron entre sí con susto y sorpresa, nadie salía o entraba a Naboo desde hace diez años ¡ni siquiera había una flota permanente en la atmósfera por eso mismo! ¿quién podría contactarlos, y específicamente a la frecuencia de esta nave?

Sola abrió el canal de transmisión y de inmediato apareció frente a ellos un holograma del rostro de Padmé, se veía preocupada, pero a salvo.

—Papa, mamá, Sola, Darren… no sé quién vea esto, pero escúchenme con atención. Pooja y yo estábamos caminando por un sendero y descubrimos una casona abandonada a unos 700 metros al noreste de donde dejamos la nave. En el hangar de esa casona había dos naves negras, y Pooja consiguió entrar en una de ellas; lo hizo inocentemente, solo quería explorar, pero cuando entré a la nave para sacarla los sensores se activaron y el piloto automático nos sacó de Naboo. Ahora estamos en el espacio profundo, no tengo acceso a los controles de la nave y no sé a dónde nos dirigimos, tampoco sé si les llegará esta transmisión, considerando que estoy bastante lejos de Naboo. Pero sepan que estamos bien, el bloqueo no atacó la nave y si todo sale bien el piloto automático se desactivará en un par de horas y conseguiré volver. Los amo y discúlpenme por asustarlos tanto.

—¿El espacio profundo?—repitió Sola con pánico—¿Cómo demonios llegaron tan lejos? ¡El bloqueo está a solo veinte minutos estándar de Naboo!

—Dijo que el bloqueo no las atacó—dijo Ruwee, demasiado aliviado por ver el rostro de su hija como para asustarse aún.

—Mencionó una casona—dijo Darren, intentando no perder la cabeza—¿Será la misma que nosotros encontramos ayer?

—Tenemos que revisarlo. Darren, tú y Sola vayan a esa casona—les dijo Ruwee—Yo mandaré este mensaje a tu madre para que se los muestre a las autoridades.

—Sí papá.

Sola y Darren salieron casi corriendo de la nave hasta la casona, tal y como Padmé había dicho, estaba al noreste, al lado del cauce del río. Revisaron el hangar, solo había una nave negra, por lo cual era cierto que Padmé y Pooja quedaron atrapadas en la otra nave. Intentaron acceder a esa nave, pero la computadora tenía códigos encriptados muy complejos y no consiguieron hackearlo.

—Entremos a la casona—dijo Darren—Quizá encontremos ahí una pista.

Ambos buscaron las puertas de la casona, también cerradas con sistemas de seguridad, pero vieron el techo caído gracias a un tronco y, sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzaron a escalar.  
.  
.  
.  
Palo Andalerrie caminaba muy temprano en la mañana hacia las calles principales de Theed, se aseguró de pasar por la casa de Padmé –nunca perdía oportunidad de escoltarla por las mañanas– pero ese día no vio a Padmé salir de su casa, sino a Jobal acompañada de dos policías y dándole la mano a una de sus nietas.

—Buenos días, señora Naberrie—saludó Palo, apresurándose para alcanzarlos—¿Ha pasado algo malo?

El rostro de Jobal se veía cansado y ojeroso, a su lado, Ryoo parecía haber llorado horas seguidas.

—Son Padmé, y Pooja… están perdidas en algún lugar del espacio—dijo con un hilo de voz, imaginarse a su hija y nieta perdidas en medio del espacio era demasiado doloroso.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó Palo con asombro—¿El espacio? ¿Y cómo es eso posible?

—No estoy segura, pero parece que una nave se las llevó o algo así, no entendí bien… —en su condición de estrés, apenas conseguía mantenerse en pie.

—¿Es usted familiar o amigo de la familia?—preguntó uno de los policías.

—Sí, señor—Palo intentó sonar confiado—Soy Delegado del Palacio, díganme ¿hay algo en lo que los pueda ayudar?

Los dos policías se miraron entre sí, el simple hecho de que una persona hubiera salido de Naboo acarreaba muchos problemas, necesitaban desesperadamente personas con contactos si querían tener opciones.

—Acompáñenos y lo averiguaremos—dijo el policía, deseando que Palo pudiera conseguirles al menos un par de radares de alto rango.

—Todo estará bien—dijo Palo a Jobal, abrazándola por los hombros—Padmé es inteligente, sé que encontrará una forma de estar bien.

Aunque su voz sonaba confiada, en el fondo Palo no estaba muy seguro. Ninguna nave conseguía alejarse mucho de Naboo sin ser derribada por el bloqueo, y seguro que Padmé ya estaba muerta a estas alturas. Pero si había una posibilidad de que ella siguiera viva, él se aferraría a ella. Después de todo, Padmé era suya, y si alguien tenía que encontrarla era él.  
.  
.  
.  
En la comisaría, los oficiales fueron muy sinceros con Palo: tenían pocas posibilidades de recuperar a Padmé y Pooja con vida. Volvieron a ver el mensaje que Padmé transmitió desde la nave, pero los policías no tenían la tecnología para saber desde dónde se había transmitido ese mensaje. Padmé pudo haberlo grabado desde la atmósfera de Naboo, lejos del bloqueo, y ser derribada poco después. Necesitaban radares y satélites más potentes.

Palo llegó al Palacio donde inmediatamente llamó al capitán de la casi retirada armada y ordenó monitorear la atmósfera del planeta, sin embargo, siendo Delegado esa autorización requería una aprobación mayor. Usó todas sus influencias para al final conseguir que los sensores de Naboo fueran encendidos por primera vez en casi diez años, y cuando eso sucedió, detectaron una pequeña nave de máxima seguridad acercándose al planeta.

El Palacio era un caos, no solamente dos ciudadanas habían conseguido salir del planeta por alguna misteriosa razón, sino que los radares no dejaban lugar a dudas: había una nave entrando en el sistema y había traspasado el bloqueo.

¡Había traspasado el bloqueo!

El Capitán Typho y Palo subieron a sus respectivas naves para seguir la ruta del cuerpo extraño, que se dirigía hacia el País de los Lagos; la nave negra y elegante aterrizó en el hangar de la casona donde los Naberrie llevaban todo el día investigando.

Sola y Darren habían conseguido entrar a la casona, pero no encontraban pistas para saber a quién le perteneció. Los muebles, pinturas y esculturas tenían un gusto exquisito, y la arquitectura era la típica de Naboo; pero todos los sistemas y computadoras estaban bloqueados, y llevaban horas intentando hackearlos sin éxito.

Cuando la nave negra aterrizó en el hangar, Sola y Darren salieron de la casa ayudados por Ruwee –seguían sin conseguir abrir las puertas y debieron escalar por el techo otra vez– ni bien pasaron cinco minutos cuando siete naves del Palacio aterrizaron alrededor de la casona, con oficiales armados apuntando hacia el hangar.

—¡No! ¡Esperen!—gritaba Sola, saltando por la fachada para llegar al hangar—¡Mi hija y mi hermana están ahí adentro!

—Eso es solo por seguridad, señora—respondió un oficial, si bajar el arma de sus manos.

—¿Seguridad? ¡Son una mujer y una niña! ¿qué hay de peligroso en ellas?—Sola no había dormido, estaba exhausta mental y emocionalmente, al borde de un colapso.

—Sola, tranquila, están al corriente de todo—le explicó Palo, saliendo de su nave con un pequeño bláster en su mano.

Al verlo, la expresión recelosa de Sola se relajó un poco, pero aún tenía el ceño fruncido, intercalando miradas entre los oficiales y la nave negra que acababa de aterrizar.

—¿Conseguiste ayuda, Palo?—preguntó, si bajar la guardia.

—Desde luego.

Sola se mordió los labios, a diferencia de Jobal, a ella nunca le había agradado mucho Palo; no lo consideraba un mal sujeto, pero tampoco creía que fuera tan bueno como se hacía ver. Sin embargo, estaba exhausta y preocupada, cualquier ayuda que le ofrecieran en ese momento la aceptaría sin vacilar.

—Hagan un escaneo de la nave—ordenó el capitán Typho, haciendo que unos oficiales inmediatamente encendieran sus radares.

—Solo hay una persona adentro, capitán—respondió el oficial.

Sola, Darren y Ruwee se miraron entre sí con pánico.

—¿Solo una?

—¿Qué?

—¿Está seguro?—preguntó Palo con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí señor.

—Había dos mujeres en esa nave—insistió Palo hacia el capitán—¡Eran Padmé y Pooja Naberrie, vimos el video!

El capitán Typho no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a la nave negra, con cuidado buscó los controles, que se abrieron bajo el sencillo comando de "abrir". La rampa emergió y el capitán, acompañado de dos oficiales, entraron a la nave. Emergieron poco después con una dormida Pooja en sus brazos, y Sola corrió hacia su niña abrazándola con tanta fuerza que, en otras circunstancias, Pooja se hubiera quejado.

—¿Está bien?—preguntó ansiosa.

—Está respirando—afirmó Darren, inclinándose hacia su hija para acariciarle el rostro.

—Pooja, mi amor, despierta…

—Cariño…

Ambos padres menearon despacio a la niña, después, con un poco más de fuerza, pero Pooja seguía sin reaccionar. Darren y Sola se miraron con angustia, apenas habían conseguido un poco de alivio cuando la preocupación regresó con más fuerza en sus mentes.

—¡Mi niña no despierta!—gritó Sola—Ocupamos un médico.

—Oficial, lleve a la familia a la facilidad médica de Theed—ordenó el capitán Typho—Asegúrense de la que niña reciba la mejor atención posible.

—Sí, capitán.

El oficial les hizo señas a Darren y Sola para que lo siguieran a su nave, pero antes de subir, Sola volteó para ver a su padre, con otro pensamiento inquietante en su cabeza.

—¿Dónde está Padmé?—preguntó desesperada, abrazando a Pooja con más fuerza.

—No había nadie más en la nave—respondió el capitán Typho—Solo la niña, acostada en la cabina.

—¡Eso no es posible!

—Señora…

—Sola, tú y Darren llévense a Pooja—interrumpió Ruwee con voz autoritaria—Yo me quedaré a hacerme cargo de lo demás ¿entendido?

Darren abrazó a su esposa y la empujó suavemente hacia la nave antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, habían pasado las peores horas de su vida y no estaban en condiciones de tomar buenas decisiones, al menos no ahora.

Ruwee miró a su hija mayor subir con su familia a la nave del oficial, y después cómo ésta empezó su trayectoria hacia Theed. La mitad de su corazón estaba en calma ahora que su nieta estaba a salvo, a punto de ser atendida por buenos médicos; la otra mitad de su corazón era un tormento que no dejaba de preguntarse qué le había pasado a su hija menor.

—Mi hija no pudo desaparecer en el aire—replicó él, mientras los oficiales seguían investigando en la nave negra—¿No hay una escotilla oculta, o algo ahí dentro?

—No, señor Naberrie. No hay otras formas de vida en esta nave—dijo Typho con una mueca, comprendía la preocupación de la familia, y siendo sincero, él también estaba inquieto. Toda esta situación era demasiado extraña.

—¿Y qué procederá ahora?

—Bueno, nadie ha salido de Naboo en diez años—continuó el capitán—Espero que entienda que nuestras opciones son pocas.

—¿Qué quiere insinuar con eso, capitán?—dijo Ruwee molesto.

Palo decidió intervenir, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Ruwee en gesto consolador, a Ruwee no le gustó en absoluto, pero estaba muy cansado para demostrarlo.

—Señor Naberrie, esta investigación tomará tiempo, pero le aseguro que en el Palacio todos están consternados. Ellos conocían a Padmé y también están preocupados.

Ruwee miró a Palo con cara de pocos amigos, detectando su mentira. Sí, Padmé iba al Palacio casi a diario, pero solo a ciertas oficinas y no era la persona favorita de los funcionarios que la conocían. A pesar de saber eso, Palo mantuvo una sonrisa conciliadora.

—¿Por qué no mejor va a casa, descansa un poco?—continuó Palo—Yo me quedaré con el capitán Typho y…

—¿Has estado en el espacio, Palo?—preguntó Ruwee.

—Mmm, a decir verdad, no, pero…

—¿Y usted, capitán Typho?—miró al oficial—¿Ha viajado más lejos que la órbita de Naboo?

—No, señor.

—¿Y qué sabrán hacer ustedes entonces? ¿Saben buscar coordenadas entre las rutas de los sistemas solares? ¿Saben buscar frecuencias inter-estelares, detectar mensajes encriptados, buscar naves al otro lado de la galaxia?

Palo endureció su mandíbula, Typho simplemente negó apenado. Todos esos fueron alguna vez procedimientos estándar de la armada, pero desde el bloqueo, nadie había tenido que hacerlo, y Typho llevaba solo tres años en su cargo. Él jamás había salido de Naboo.

—¡Desde luego que no! Todos ustedes son jóvenes, crecidos en tiempos de la crisis, pero yo no—continuó Ruwee—Descansaré cuando mi hija esté en casa de nuevo, hasta entonces, no pienso alejarme de esta investigación ¿quedó claro? Como ciudadano, estoy en mi derecho, sobre todo cuando yo sí conozco muy bien los sistemas de rastreo.

—Señor Naberrie, no se ofenda, pero ¿cómo usted podría saber esas cosas?

—El que ustedes no hayan visto a la República no quiere decir que no haya existido, como a veces los políticos jóvenes insisten—dijo Ruwee—Pero estuve en Coruscant muchas veces, en Alderaan, en Chandrilla… y sé de lo que hablo. Así que dejen esas miradas sorprendidas y pónganse a encender los sensores de alto rango que están dentro de sus naves.

Los oficiales miraron al capitán, esperando su autorización, Typho asintió mirando al señor Naberrie con un nuevo respeto.

—¿No se supone que esos sensores de alto rango solo funcionan si los sistemas de la órbita están en funcionamiento?—preguntó Palo con incredulidad.

Ruwee suspiró, ahora entendía muy bien porqué Padmé nunca se fijó en Palo, y se sintió orgulloso de su hijita.

—No solo del sistema de Naboo, también de cualquier satélite que esté a un pársec de distancia—respondió—Y hay muchos satélites de lunas no tan lejanas que no fueron derribados por el Bloqueo.

—¿Cómo sabe eso?

—El Bloqueo solo derribó los satélites de las rutas comerciales, los de mayor rango, diseñados para conectar diez o hasta 20 pársec. Pero estos satélites tienen un rango muy bajo para ser considerados de alto riesgo. No obstante, debieron detectar algún movimiento si es que Padmé pasó cerca de ellos.

—Son solo satélites, solo transmiten información, no la almacenan.

Ruwee miró a Palo con exasperación.

—En realidad, todos los satélites almacenan información de su entorno—dijo Typho, recordando lo poco que sabía de navegación en el espacio—Así los centros de comando sabían cuando ocupaban mantenimiento, o si eran atacados o robados.

Palo frunció el ceño, no le gustaba sentirse el que menos conocimiento tenía sobre el tema, miró a Ruwee de reojo, preguntándose cómo diantres ese hombre sabía todo eso. Era un profesor de la universidad ¿cómo había viajado tanto antes de la Crisis? No tenía sentido.

—¡Capitán, capitán!—gritó un oficial al interior de la nave—¡Estamos recibiendo una transmisión desde el espacio!

Typho corrió hacia el interior de la nave, con Ruwee y Palo siguiéndolo, el oficial estaba bastante asustado, frente a ellos estaba el holograma de un soldado clon.

—Hemos detectado un movimiento inusual en la atmósfera de Naboo, el Comandante del Destroyer III nos ordenó investigar esos sucesos. Arribaremos a Naboo en 3 horas estándar.

Palo palideció, el capitán Typho volteó hacia Ruwee.

—¿Puede ayudarnos con esto, señor Naberrie?

—Desde luego, capitán.

No sabían dónde estaba Padmé y ahora un grupo de clones venía a Naboo. Las cosas no podían ponerse peor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "How does a moment last forever?" (¿cómo puede un momento durar para siempre?) de la película La Bella y la Bestia 2017 (Traducción hecha por mí)
> 
> ¡Y eso es todo por ahora!  
> Bueno, Pooja llegó sana y salva a casa, Vader cumplió su palabra. Ruwee Naberrie realmente no se quedará de brazos cruzados, ni tampoco Palo, ¿cómo piensan que vayan a relacionarse esos dos? y sí, habrá clones involucrados.  
> En el próximo capítulo, Padmé y Vader tienen su primer enfrentamiento...  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! saludos y abrazos a todos.


	6. El Jardín de Alderaan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿cómo están? este capítulo me tiene muy emocionada porque de aquí arrancaremos la relación entre Vader y Padmé, que pues será el corazón de este fic. Aunque tenía muy en clara la idea de cómo quería desarrollar esto, me tomó un par de intentos que la redacción me ayudara. No quiero darles mucha información así que les dejo el capítulo, ¡disfruten!

_Diez años enmohecidos, y de polvo nos cubrimos_   
_Sin poder ejercitar nuestra labor_   
_Sombras que rondamos el castillo_   
_Todo aquí dormía ¡usted trajo la alegría!_

Padmé estaba segura de que iba a morir de aburrimiento. Llevaba solo cuatro días en el _Executor_ , pero parecían años.

El primer día había sido el más interesante, porque fue cuando 3PO y R2 le mostraron todos los Sectores 3 y 4, contándole las funciones de varios pisos y habitaciones, así como el funcionamiento básico del _Executor_. Ahora Padmé sabía que se trataba del segundo Destructor Estelar más grande en toda la flota de la República, sus escudos y armas capaces de amenazar seriamente un planeta entero. Al interior la nave no era menos impresionante, pues los Sectores eran enormes, casi tanto como el Palacio de Naboo ¡y eso que solo estaba conociendo la mitad de la nave! Padmé intentó hacer mapas conforme los droides iban mostrándole la forma de moverse entre sectores y pisos, pero se rindió después de unas horas, conocer todo eso le demoraría un par de días sin duda.

Había notado que el Sector 3 era donde estaba pensado que la tripulación descansara, las habitaciones se extendían por varios pisos, alternando comedores y sanitarios para dar abasto. En los pisos superiores las recámaras eran más grandes y se incluían laboratorios, pues era donde estaría la tripulación científica y de mantenimiento, con necesidades distintas. El Sector 3 estaba perfectamente conectado con el Hangar y con el puente, permitiéndole a las tripulaciones desplazarse con más facilidad.

Mientras que el Sector 4, donde ella estaba alojada, incluía espaciosos departamentos para los oficiales de mayor rango, salas de entretenimiento y unos cuantos acabados más lujosos. Padmé no supo cómo reaccionar al saber que ella estaba alojada en una de las zonas más bonitas del _Executor_ , pero no quiso darle importancia. Una celda elegante no por eso dejaba de ser celda, o al menos eso se repetía.

Terminado el recorrido, y cuando Padmé pudo esbozar mejores mapas en la DataPad que 3PO le consiguió, la mujer comenzó a resentir la vida en el espacio. Su cuerpo se cansaba con más facilidad y las luces artificiales le dieron dolores de cabeza; era difícil vivir en una nave cuando ella jamás había dejado su planeta, haciendo que el trauma físico de semejante cambio la enfermara un día entero. Toda la nave estaba ajustaba para funcionar según un año galáctico estándar, lo único bueno de este lugar, porque al menos las horas seguían siendo 24 cada día y el año se dividía en el mismo calendario que se usaba en Naboo.

Pero no había un planeta.

No había un sol saliendo por el horizonte indicando un nuevo día, no había un viento fresco matutino o caluroso en la tarde que te acompañara mientras caminabas a diferentes partes, no había aves volando, ni el aroma a hierba y flores; no había hermosas puestas de sol para indicar que debías terminar los deberes del día, ni el crepúsculo acompañándote a la alcoba para dormir. Lo único que había era estrellas, pero su eterna visión las volvía inquietantes para Padmé, que no reconocía ningún sistema estelar desde las ventanas a las que tenía acceso.

El reloj indicaba las horas, y siempre había paredes blancas y llenas de circuitos que no comprendía. Todas las mañanas C-3PO llegaba para escoltarla al comedor, donde desayunaba, y se ofrecía a hacerle compañía en las tardes. A veces veía droides armados monitoreando los pasillos, pero estos se limitaban a saludarla y pasar de largo. Le había pedido a 3PO que le enseñara un poco de binario para poder entender a R2-D2, el único droide además de 3PO con algo de personalidad, pero por más que intentara desquitar su tiempo con ellos, no era suficiente.

El resto de su piso consistía en varias habitaciones con comodidades recreativas. Una tenía una magnífica ventana que cubría casi todo el muro, donde podía contemplar las estrellas y recostarse en los sillones a leer. Otra habitación tenía una amplia colección de holovideos y un proyector de última generación. También había un pequeño estudio, pero los libros eran principalmente novelas, manuales del funcionamiento de la nave y algunos sobre ingeniería o robótica.

A pesar de tener cosas para distraerse, se sentía bastante sola. La compañía de los droides conseguía engañarla un par de horas, pero en el fondo, a Padmé le ponía los nervios de punta saber que era el único ser humano en este inmenso acorazado olvidado en el Borde Exterior.

Esta vida era monótona y triste, pero Padmé no estaba dispuesta a dejar que consumiera su espíritu. Necesitaba algo que hacer, algo que la mantuviera ocupada y la hiciera sentirse más viva, y esa noche había llegado a su respuesta.

—C-3PO, dime ¿hay algún laboratorio de cultivos en esta nave?

—¿Laboratorio de qué cultivos, señorita Padmé?—preguntó el droide con recelo.

—Ya sabes, ese tipo de laboratorios donde los oficiales recolectan formas de vida como plantas o insectos, para investigar.

—Oh, ciertamente hay uno—respondió el droide confundido—Aunque nadie lo ha usado desde que tengo memoria, ¿quiere verlo?

—¡Sí, por favor!

—Sígame, señorita Padmé.

Fueron hasta el Sector 3, y llegaron a un laboratorio bastante grande lleno de muestras de diversas tierras, plantas e insectos criogenizados catalogados por sistemas. Antes de la Crisis de la República, todas las naves militares estaban obligadas a recoger diversas muestras de formas de vida para favorecer la investigación de todos los ecosistemas conocidos, algo que se había conseguido con la Ley de Investigación Biológica Inter-Sistema de la Galaxia, aprobada unos 120 años antes de la Crisis. Era una de las leyes más polémicas y Padmé la había estudiado varios días.

—¿Quién estaba a cargo de este laboratorio, 3PO?—preguntó Padmé, revisando en el inventario para saber qué tipo de muestras tenían.

—No lo sé, señorita Padmé, hasta donde tengo entendido nunca hubo un equipo de científicos a bordo del _Executor_.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?—replicó ella, sin dejar de ver la pantalla—Todas las naves militares, por ley, deben ser acompañadas por equipo de científicos diversos.

—No sabría cómo responderle, señorita Padmé, pero creo que el _Executor_ nunca tuvo una tripulación formal.

Eso no sería una sorpresa, considerando lo nueva y olvidada que se veía la nave, y lo genérico de su catálogo en el Laboratorio de Cultivos.

—Bueno, eso no me incumbe—admitió en voz baja—Mira, aquí hay diversas muestras de plantas de Naboo, ¿crees que haya un problema si las cultivo, 3PO?

—Temo que eso debe preguntárselo directamente al amo Vader, señorita Padmé.

"Oh no…" eso era lo último que ella quería.

—Son solo unas muestras, ¿enserio tengo que hablar con él?

—Cualquier modificación de la nave debe ser consultada antes con él, y eso incluye los inventarios, señorita Padmé.

Padmé suspiró, hasta ahora lo único bueno de su estancia en este lugar era que no había tenido que volver a ver a su amo; "En algún momento tendrías que verlo de nuevo" se dijo mentalmente, y lo mejor era hacerlo pronto, cuando su recuerdo seguía fresco en su memoria, a esperar semanas o meses y dejar que su intimidante presencia la tomara por sorpresa.

"Vader" el nombre seguía rebotando en su mente. Ella lo conocía, estaba segura, en algún lugar lo había escuchado.

—Bueno, si tengo que hablar con él, al menos dame un par de consejos—dijo Padmé, aceptando lo inevitable—¿Cómo debo dirigirme a él?

C-3PO no parecía muy contento con esto, y lo dejó en claro murmurando un par de quejas antes de responder a su pregunta.

—Llámelo Lord Vader, o Señor, y procure no verlo de frente señorita Padmé. No le gustan las visitas en absoluto.

—¿Ah no?—dijo con sarcasmo—Qué mal por él.

—No le gusta que lo interrumpan, ni que lo contradigan. Tiene que ser muy respetuosa en todo momento con él.

— _Mmm_ , ¿y qué más?

—Si hace una reverencia sería lo mejor, señorita Naberrie.

Padmé sintió ganas de reír, ¿quién se creía que era Vader? En su opinión, no había hecho nada para ganarse su respeto y sí mucho para ganarse su odio. "Podrá ser el amo de esta nave, pero no es mi amo" se dijo a sí misma con absoluta convicción. Quizá estaba condenada a vivir en el Executor el resto de sus días, pero no sería una esclava.

—Muy bien, gracias 3PO—le respondió sonriendo.

C-3PO podría ser un droide de protocolo poco experimentado, pero algo en la sonrisa de la señorita Padmé no le gustó.  
.  
.  
.  
Lord Vader, Señor de los Sith, volvía a sentirse muy aburrido. Había estado observando a la mujer –¿Naberrie?– a través de las cámaras de vigilancia y ahora comprobaba que su supuesto valor había sido una simple fachada. No debería haberle sorprendido, muchas personas son capaces de aparentar valentía cuando están con sus seres queridos, pero ahora que la niña no estaba en peligro la mujer era la viva imagen de la resignación. Seguía a 3PO o a R2 a todos lados sin ninguna voluntad, como si ella misma fuera un droide. Era decepcionante, Vader pensaba que lo mejor sería eliminarla pronto antes de que sus droides se acostumbraran mucho a ella.

Esa mañana, cansado de vigilar la predecible rutina de la mujer, Vader decidió meditar. La chispa de luz en su interior seguía cantando, pero ya no le hacía tanto caso, era evidente que la oscuridad había tenido razón de nuevo, no había nada especial en esa muchacha e hizo muy mal en perdonarle la vida, haciéndole creer que era una criatura débil y manipulable.

Su meditación se vio interrumpida cuando 3PO entró la Sala de Comandos con nerviosismo.

—Amo Vader, señor, disculpe pero…

—¿Qué quieres, 3PO?—replicó con fastidio, 3PO nunca lo molestaba a no ser que fuera importante, pero jamás tuvo mucha paciencia con la personalidad quisquillosa del droide.

—La señorita Naberrie solicita una audiencia con usted—dijo 3PO—¿Debería decirle que pase?

La chispa de luz en su alma volvió a cantar con fuerza, y Vader se puso de pie para ver mejor al droide.

—¿Una audiencia?—repitió la palabra con asombro, sabía que la mujer lo odiaba—¿Y qué quiere?

—Desea usar reservas del Laboratorio de Colectas, mi señor, y…

"¿Colectas?" pensó Vader "¿Qué quiere con eso?"

—Pásala—dijo, sin escuchar lo demás que el droide quisiera decir.

—Oh, sí mi amo.

Vader vio a 3PO salir de la Sala de Comandos y, poco después, la mujer entró. Ella miró a su alrededor confundida, pero cuando notó su presencia caminó un poco hacia él.

—Buenos días, señor Vader—lo saludó con extremo formalismo.

No le respondió, y ella no pareció sorprendida por eso.

—Vine a pedirle autorización para usar unas reservas del Laboratorio de Colectas—explicó ella sin perder el tiempo.

Esperó a que dos ciclos de su respirador concluyeran, sabiendo que el efecto de ese sonido con la oscuridad de la Sala la ponía nerviosa.

—¿Qué quiere usar, y para qué?

—Tierra y semillas de Naboo para crear un jardín—explicó, forzando a su voz a sonar calmada.

—¿Y dónde haría ese jardín?

—En el Laboratorio, señor.

Vader debía admitir que estaba sorprendido, de todas las cosas que esa mujer pudo haberle pedido, jamás imaginó que ella pretendiera cultivas plantas en el _Executor_. La sola idea de que la mejor nave de la flota imperial tuviera en su interior un jardín lo hacía reír, era ridículo.

—No tengo nada que hacer en esta nave—continuó Padmé, al ver que no respondía—Hacer ese jardín me mantendría ocupada, y una vez que las plantas germinen, puedo recuperar las muestras para no arruinar su inventario.

—¿Pretende hacer un jardín en toda mi nave, señorita Naberrie?

Ella pareció sorprendida de que supiera su nombre, pero supo ocultar esa emoción de su voz.

—No, solo en el Laboratorio, o en mi alcoba señor.

—Así que ahora son dos espacios—debatió él.

—Ambos serían los lugares que más frecuento—dijo Padmé con rapidez—Así que no le estorbarían.

Aunque ella tenía buenos puntos, su decisión ya estaba tomada, y no quería perder más el tiempo.

—No.

Le dio la espalda, dando el asunto por terminado, cuando ella volvió a hablar.

—¿Por qué no?

Vader se quedó de pie, pensando por un momento que había escuchado mal. Nadie jamás se había atrevido a cuestionarlo cuando daba una orden, volteó despacio para apreciar a Padmé, podía sentirla asustada a través de la Fuerza, pero su postura era recta, su mirada firme, tal y como la había visto días atrás.

Volvió a sentir esa extraña curiosidad hacia ella, y eso contuvo un poco su enfado.

—No tengo que darle explicaciones, señorita Naberrie. Usted me pidió un permiso, yo lo negué, así de simple—repuso con la voz más grave que pudo entonar, la cual sonaba muy imponente acompañada de su respirador.

—Le reitero que esto no le molestará en absoluto—dijo ella con enfado contenido—Y en cambio, me dará un desahogo. Me volveré loca si no tengo nada que hacer.

—Usted asume que me importa su estado mental, Naberrie.

—Y usted asume que me intimidará con ese tono de voz, señor.

Vader contempló largo y tendido a la mujer frente a él, quien a pesar de toda lógica se negaba a dejarse intimidar, "Mujer tonta" pensó, sintiendo una extraña sensación dentro de su pecho que no supo nombrar.

—La respuesta es no—sentenció.

—Bien.

Padmé no dijo nada más, le dio la espalda y salió de la Sala de Comando. Vader sonrió, era extraño pero divertido ver a esa mujer intentar enfrentarlo.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando salió de la Sala de Comando, Padmé tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, y 3PO la esperaba afuera con nerviosismo. Vader, como muchas personas que había conocido, la estaba subestimado, y cuando Padmé comprendió eso decidió que no iba a dejarse amedrentar por ese monstruo.

—¿Y bien, señorita Padmé?—preguntó el droide—¿Qué le dijo el amo Vader?

—Me dijo que sí, pero solo ciertas plantas—dijo ella fingiendo desdén—No importa, algo es mejor que nada. Vamos 3PO, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Oh, muy bien señorita, sígame entonces.  
.  
.  
.  
Lord Vader terminó su meditación satisfecho consigo mismo, y decidió mirar en las cámaras a Padmé. Su anterior encuentro había sido extraño pero reconfortante en una forma que no conseguía explicar, y tenía mucha curiosidad de saber cómo la mujer había sobrellevado su negativa; vio las cámaras en su habitación, en el comedor, en los corredores de su piso, pero no la encontró ni a ella ni a los droides.

Con curiosidad, Vader se concentró en la Fuerza para sentir su presencia –no era difícil, ella era la única criatura viviente en toda la nave– y se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba en otra habitación del Sector 4, un piso abajo del de ella. Técnicamente no era un lugar prohibido, pero al mismo tiempo no tenía nada que estar haciendo ahí.

Vader salió de la Sala de Comandos y caminó de memoria los corredores hasta llegar a donde estaba Padmé, pensando que con un poco de presión conseguiría intimidarla al fin, pero cuando abrió la puerta, vio lo último que pudo imaginarse: Padmé estaba sentada sobre sus piernas mientras regaba una larga maceta con tierra rojiza.

—¿Qué significa esto?—rugió, las luces en el techo palpitaron debido a su enfado y descontrol sobre la Fuerza.

3PO estaba al fondo, acomodando unos sacos de tierra, y cuando lo vio el droide dejó caer el saco hasta el suelo con gran espanto. R2 optó por no moverse desde su privilegiada y oculta posición en una esquina.

—¡Amo Vader, qué sorpresa!

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

Padmé lo ignoraba tajantemente, asegurándose de que la tierra se mojara de manera uniforme en todos los rincones de la maceta, y dejando al pobre droide hacerse bolas con sus circuitos para responder.

—Bueno, estamos haciendo el pequeño jardín que la señorita Padmé propuso, y…

"¿Padmé?" a Vader no le pasó por alto la familiaridad con la cual 3PO comenzaba a tratarla, así que lo interrumpió con rigidez.

—La señorita Naberrie sabía perfectamente que no tenía autorización para eso—dijo mirándola con enfado.

Padmé se hizo la distraída, viéndolo de reojo.

—Usted me dijo que no usara reservas de Naboo, así que usé de Alderaan. Y tampoco usé mi habitación ni el Laboratorio, como usted me indicó—le respondió con un tono suave e inocente que hubiera engañado a cualquiera.

A cualquiera menos a él, por supuesto.

—No quieras pasarte de lista conmigo—siseó con rabia—Sabías perfectamente a lo que me refería cuando te negué la autorización.

Entonces Padmé volteó y lo miró directamente, casi como si pudiera saber dónde estaban sus ojos debajo de la máscara, y su rostro formó una expresión que combinaba sorpresa y burla.

—Señor Vader, me sobreestima. Yo solo hice lo que usted no me negó.

"¡Maldita bruja!" pensó Vader, sintiendo la satisfacción que emanaba del cuerpo de Padmé como una bofetada.

—Bien, si así quieres jugar—Vader extendió su mano y usando la Fuerza destruyó la maceta, para horror de Padmé.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Escucha bien mi nueva orden: no tienes permitido plantar absolutamente nada en esta nave, en ningún lugar, bajo ningún concepto, ¿entendiste?

Ella lo miró con el rostro enfurecido, pero no dijo nada más.

Vader salió enojado de ahí, pero para cuando llegó a su alcoba no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa. Esto era por mucho lo más emocionante que había vivido en diez años, y era casi hilarante la forma en que esa mujer pretendía retarlo, ¡cómo si ella tuviera oportunidad contra él, Lord Vader, Señor de los Sith!

Tomó asiento frente a las cámaras de vigilancia, decidido a contemplarla para admirar mejor su triunfo. A estas alturas, Padmé Naberrie debería haber entendido muy bien quién tenía la última palabra en el Executor. Pero cuando la imagen se esclareció en la pantalla, su horror volvió a surgir.

Padmé limpiaba los restos de la maceta, pero 3PO estaba acomodando la tierra mojada y las semillas en otra maceta más pequeña. Enfadado a niveles que no había conocido en años, Vader encendió los micrófonos para escucharlos hablar.

— _Señorita Padmé, esto no me convence. El amo Vader fue muy directo cuando dijo…_

— _Sí, él dijo que yo no podía sembrar nada, pero no dijo nada de ti_.

R2 murmuró unas cosas que solo Vader y 3PO entendieron: "Ella tiene razón, esa fue la orden"

— _Si el amo Vader nos descubre puede desmantelarme y venderme en el mercado negro_.

Vader frunció el ceño, esa era una excelente idea.

— _No lo hará, 3PO_.

— _¿Cómo está tan segura, señorita Padmé?_

— _Porque si quisiera hacerlo, ya lo habría hecho. Es decir, ¿para qué necesita un droide de protocolo en esta nave? Si te mantiene aquí es por algo_.

R2 volvió a hablar: "Nos tiene hace mucho tiempo, no creo que nos venda a estas alturas"

— _Tienes razón en eso, R2, pero siempre puede cambiar de opinión_ —dijo 3PO.

— _¿Qué te dijo?_

— _Que somos las posesiones más antiguas del amo Vader, y que no considera posible que se deshaga de nosotros pronto_.

— _¿Ustedes son las posesiones más valiosas de él? Qué impresión ¿Cuánto llevan a su lado, diez años?_

R2 pitó con entusiasmo.

— _25 años_.

— _¡¿Cuánto?!_ —murmuró Padmé asombrada— _No me lo imaginaba tan viejo_.

— _Oh no, señorita Padmé. El amo Vader es joven, pero estamos con él desde que era muy pequeño y_ …

R2 lo detuvo con una sencilla frase: "No hables de más"

Vader suspiró, como siempre, R2 era quien mantenía a 3PO a raya.

— _Bueno, al menos es reconfortante saber que es un humano ¿sabes?_ —continuó Padmé— _Con esa máscara es fácil de olvidarlo_.

— _Claro que es humano, señorita Padmé, pero tuvo un accidente hace mucho tiempo_.

— _¿Y no puede ya quitarse la máscara?_

— _Él_ …

R2 detuvo a 3PO de cavar su propia tumba.

— _Cierto, R2. Temo que esa es información delicada, señorita Padmé, y es prudente que no sea yo quien la divulgue_.

— _Entiendo. Gracias 3PO, gracias R2. Realmente hacen mis días menos pesados aquí_.

R2 respondió rápido: "Usted es la que hace los días buenos aquí".

— _Sí, tienes razón R2_ —agregó 3PO— _Usted es la que nos anima, señorita Padmé. Después de diez años acumulando polvo, su amable compañía es muy reconfortante_.

Vader no quiso ver más, y apagó las cámaras.

Debería matar a esa mujer. Lo había retado, lo había desobedecido, y ahora estaba insubordinando a sus propios droides, ¿quién se creía que era ella? debería encontrar una forma de matarla lentamente para dejarle en claro que nadie jugaba con él, que nadie nunca le llevaba la contraria.

Justo cuando la ira lo había hecho tomar su sable en sus manos, esa estúpida sensación en el pecho volvió a surgir. No entendía que era este sentimiento, no recordaba haber sentido algo parecido en mucho tiempo y no quería desgastarse intentando averiguar que era, pero se parecía a la compasión.

A la débil e inútil compasión.

"Eres débil" se mofó la voz en su cabeza "Cada vez lo eres más"

Vader frunció el ceño y se dejó caer sobre el asiento, sí, estaba actuando débilmente, pero en su defensa esa mujer era el primer contacto humano que tenía en diez años y, por desesperante que ella fuera, también era un poco entretenida.

Solo un poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "Nuestro huésped sea usted" de la película _La Bella y la Bestia_ en su versión en Español Latino.
> 
> Eso es todo por ahora ¿Y bien? ¿Opiniones sobre este primer enfrentamiento? (sí, dije primero, mujajaja) En el siguiente capítulo veremos la reacción de Vader jeje.  
> Mil gracias por leer y seguir dándole una oportunidad a esta historia, su apoyo significa mucho para mí ¡saludos y abrazos a todos!


	7. Encerrada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! aquí les traigo el capítulo nuevo c: En el cap anterior vimos la astucia de Padmé, ahora veremos la reacción de Vader (sobre esto, dejaré algunas aclaraciones al final) ¡disfruten!

_Quiero aventuras que al mundo asombren_   
_Un gran amor quiero encontrar_   
_Que feliz a mí vendrá, y me entienda de verdad_   
_Quiero mucho más que un simple plan_

Padmé estaba en el comedor desayunando cuando Vader entró de improvisto, ella intentó mantenerse tranquila, aunque era obvio que él no estaba contento.

—Buenos días, señor…

—Ahórrame el saludo, ladrona—gruñó él, el sonido de su respirador volviendo su voz aún más grave.

Otra vez esa maldita acusación, Padmé sintió que su ira pasó de cero a cien en un parpadeo.

—¡No soy una ladrona!—gritó indignada, detrás de ella C-3PO y R2-D2 retrocedieron unos centímetros, conociendo muy bien la ira de su maestro.

Vader ni siquiera notó la aprehensión de los droides, solamente miró a la muy enfadada mujer frente a él, ¿cómo es que esa criatura seguía enfrentándolo?

—Desautorizaste mis órdenes y robaste unas muestras biológicas de mi inventario, aún cuando te dije claramente que no las usaras—continuó Vader con voz severa—Y si eso no fuera suficiente, insubordinas a mis propios droides, abusando de la hospitalidad que te he mostrado. No tienes el mejor historial conmigo ¿sabes?

Aunque Padmé sabía que él tenía razón –al menos en esas acusaciones– no estaba dispuesta a ceder. En su opinión, ella no había hecho nada malo.

—¿Y eso debería importarme?—espetó con voz fría, sintiendo un respeto nulo por la criatura frente a ella.

—Considerando que vives solo porque yo lo permito, sí—respondió Vader con desprecio, la ira que esta mujer emanaba era muy potente, estaba colmando su paciencia.

Pero Padmé tampoco tenía mucha paciencia ya.

—Entonces mátame si eso quieres—dijo, sintió lágrimas formándose en sus ojos y se odió por eso, no quería que Vader supiera cuánto le afectaban sus acusaciones y su maltrato.

Vader la miró de pies a cabeza, algo que nadie notó porque la máscara ocultaba sus ojos, no se esperó esa respuesta. Suspiró con frustración, un sonido que hizo eco de forma aterradora gracias a su respirador ¡nunca sabía qué iba a hacer o decir esta mujer!

—¿Valoras tan poco tu vida, ladrona?—preguntó con genuina curiosidad, hasta ahora había pensado que esa mujer intentaba sobrevivir a su manera.

Los ojos de Padmé relampaguearon con furia, desapareciendo todo brillo de lágrimas en ellos.

—¡No soy una ladrona!—gritó, cada sílaba enfatizada por una voz llena de rabia y desprecio, mientras su mano derecha golpeaba la mesa.

3PO murmuró un "Oh, cielos…" y R2 también emitió unos pequeños ruidos que Padmé aun no comprendía. No le importó. Ella miraba a Vader con enfado absoluto, su mano le dolía por el golpe, pero no importaba, estaba harta de que este sujeto la siguiera tratando como una criminal y no permitiría que la intimidara.

Vader llevaba años sin que nadie hiciera una rabieta de esa forma frente a él, sus antiguos subordinados sabiendo que sería una sentencia de muerte. La indignación que esta mujer emanaba era tremenda, ¿cómo una mujercita tan pequeña conseguía tener sentimientos tan intensos? Bueno, eso no era su asunto. Él era un Sith, no una niñera, y estaba harto de soportar a esta impredecible mujer.

—No pienso seguir soportando tus desafíos—dijo con voz clara y firme—A partir de ahora, estarás confinada a tu alcoba, sin poder salir de ella.

—¿Qué?—gritó ella.

¿Es que nunca se callaba?

—Siempre hay un castigo para quien me desobedece, mujer—siseó con enfado.

Antes de que Padmé dijera algo más, usó la Fuerza para contenerla, los ojos de Padmé se llenaron de pánico mientras sentía unos brazos invisibles que la arrastraban por el corredor. Pero ni siquiera el miedo la calló.

—¡Suéltame!—intentaba luchar en vano contra la Fuerza, su resistencia hizo que Vader debiera esforzarse enserio para moverla—¡No! ¡Suéltame!

Finalmente, llegaron a su alcoba y la lanzó contra la cama, encerrándola antes de que ella pudiera recuperar el control de su cuerpo.  
.  
.  
.  
A la hora de la comida, una rendija en la puerta se abrió y uno de los droides militares deslizó la bandeja con alimentos para Padmé sin decir nada. Ella ya había sospechado que Vader no permitiría que C-3PO o R2-D2 se acercaran a ella, considerando las acusaciones que le gritó, y decidió comer sin quejarse al menos esa tarde. Estaba cansada, y más triste de lo que admitía.

¿Qué daño podía hacerle usar unas míseras semillas para crear un pequeño jardín? Ni siquiera tenía que exhibirlo, ella podía mantener las macetas en su alcoba o en el laboratorio, como le había dicho, es más si por ella fuera él no tendría que ver esas plantas nunca.

Cuando hizo el trato con Vader, aceptando ser su prisionera, lo único en lo que Padmé pensó fue en mantener a salvo a su sobrina. Una parte de ella estaba consciente de que su vida jamás sería la misma, incluso se visualizó en una oscura celda el resto de sus días, pero nunca imaginó esto. Vader parecía querer volverla loca, alternando momentos de relativa calma con arranques de furia impredecibles.

Padmé no quería tener nada que ver con Vader, esa criatura era despreciable y aunque fuera el amo y señor de esta nave, no quería sentir que toda su vida estaba sujeta a su capricho. Quizá estaba siendo muy obstinada –bueno, lo estaba siendo– pero eso iba contra todos sus ideales. Vader le había arrebatado su libertad, pero no quería que le quitara también sus ideas, su personalidad, su esencia… eso no. Era lo único que la mantendría cuerda.

Contra todo su orgullo, Padmé comprendió que la única manera de hacer más soportable su estancia aquí era conocer más a Vader. Tenía que haber una manera de que su presencia fuera tolerable para ella, considerando que estaba atrapada en esta nave por el resto de su vida, y no venía bien que cualquier tipo de desacuerdo la pusiera contra la pared de esta forma.

Pero, si cedía un solo milímetro ¿no sería esa su perdición? Ahora estaba atrapada en su alcoba, sin poder salir ni hablar con nadie, pero al menos se había mantenido fiel a sí misma. Y ella misma era lo único que tenía… ¿valía la pena vivir así, aislada de todo y todos, para no ceder ni un poco ante ese monstruo?

Era algo que tenía que pensar.  
.  
.  
.  
Lord Vader estaba en sus aposentos, terminando su meditación vespertina. Los droides habían reportado que todos los sistemas de la nave estaban en orden, y que seguían lejos de cualquier radar que pudiera interceptarlos. Vader decidió asegurarse personalmente de eso último, prendiendo la computadora y haciendo un escaneo de todos los sistemas alrededor de su posición.

Al comienzo de la Crisis de la República, Vader había conseguido llegar al _Executor_ por puro milagro y la invaluable ayuda de un par de clones que le fueron fieles de forma acérrima. Las facilidades médicas a bordo del _Executor_ eran buenas, pero no perfectas, y el traje que aún lo mantenía con vida fue lo mejor que los droides médicos pudieron hacer por él. Un tiempo pensó en acudir a las facilidades médicas de Coruscant, o de Kamino, en donde sus heridas pudieran ser tratadas con más profundidad, pero se enteró de los bloqueos y del sitio en los Mundos del Núcleo, y cedió en sus planes.

Si Vader se acercaba un poco a los bloqueos, su nave sería reconocida, y lo que menos quería era que los clones supieran de él. Si los clones sabían que él estaba vivo, también lo harían gobernadores, Senadores… todo el Núcleo. Y no les daría esa satisfacción.

Esta maldita galaxia lo había condenado desde que nació al sufrimiento, pues bien, que se quedaran aislados y murieran lentamente. Sabía que existía una especie de Alianza Rebelde, totalmente dispersa y haciendo uso de viejos radares para comunicarse entre ellos, ideando una manera de romper el bloqueo. Bueno, eso no lo conseguirían pronto, su Maestro había ideado un plan de resguardo para cada plan de resguardo, y era más probable que los clones murieran en sus posiciones manteniendo el sitio y los bloqueos a que la Alianza consiguiera destruir la Armada.

Pero la única forma de mantenerse oculto era permaneciendo en el Borde Exterior, lejos de las rutas oficiales de la Antigua República, una zona donde las mafias eran ley. Vader cambiaba las trayectorias del _Executor_ constantemente y, conociendo bien los territorios de diversas mafias, se había mantenido oculto incluso de ellos en los últimos diez años. Una parte de él sabía que no podía permanecer oculto por siempre, pero jamás pensó que sería su propia nave la que lo encontrara.

No entendía cómo esa menuda mujer y una niña habían conseguido entrar a una de sus viejas naves, considerando que la computadora no mostró signos de ser hackeada y había llegado en piloto automático. Mucho tiempo atrás, Vader había creado un enlace encriptado entre los sistemas de sus naves personales y el _Executor_ , para poder desplazarse con más facilidad y tener acceso a las bases de datos imperiales desde cualquier lugar. Cuando los sensores del _Executor_ detectaron que su nave estaba aterrizando en el hangar, Vader pensó que se trataría de algún fanático Sith o una escoria rebelde que se había pasado de listo.

Pero no, resultaron ser una mujer y una niña, totalmente ordinarias, a las cuales pudo leer sin que ellas se dieran cuenta. La mujer, Padmé, era una criatura simple e idealista, que no tenía vínculo alguno con la Alianza Rebelde ni con nadie que fuera importante. Vader aún no entendía por qué la Fuerza guio a esas dos criaturas hacia su antigua nave, escondida en el refugio de su Maestro, pero le consternaba.

Para que esas mujeres hubieran llegado al _Executor_ , debieron pasar el bloqueo de Naboo, y si los clones no habían derrumbado la nave fue porque la reconocieron como la suya. Los clones ya sospechaban, y eso era peligroso. Vader necesitaba asegurarse de que el _Executor_ estuviera mejor oculto que nunca, y confiar en que sus infiltrados dentro de las tropas consiguieran mantener su secreto.

Así pues, cuando confirmó que el _Executor_ estaba perfectamente escondido, llamó a una frecuencia.

—A sus órdenes, señor—respondió la voz al otro lado del transmisor.

—Reporte, capitán.

—El avistamiento de la nave fue investigado, el Comandante mandó una comitiva a la órbita de Naboo para dialogar con la Reina. En Naboo volvieron a encender sus sistemas de radares satelitales.

—Es un planeta pacífico, cooperará.

—El Comandante no lo duda. De cualquier forma, todos piensan que fue un ladrón.

—Y no se equivocan. Cuida que no consideren nada más, capitán.

—Así lo haré, señor.

—Muy bien.

Vader cortó la comunicación, tomaría un poco de tiempo, pero este accidente pasaría sin mayores contratiempos. La niña no recordaría nada y las autoridades de Naboo estarían sujetas a la voluntad de los clones, quienes carecían del liderazgo para hacer una investigación a mayor profundidad. La única persona que podía dar información comprometedora estaba bajo su custodia, alejada de toda la galaxia y condenada al exilio, como él.

Recordando a la susodicha, Vader encendió las cámaras para ver qué estaba haciendo. Padmé llevaba tres días encerrada en su alcoba y había sido divertido observarla. El primer día estuvo muy tranquila, quizá confiando en que él regresaría para sacarla después del susto; el segundo día Padmé gritó casi todo el turno matutino, y la vio acurrucarse en la cama, quizá llorando, cuando el reloj indicó el horario nocturno. Supuso que la encontraría igual o más desesperada este día, pero como solía pasar, se sorprendió con lo que miró.

Padmé estaba sentada en el pequeño escritorio en la esquina de la recámara, leyendo un libro y haciendo apuntes. Parecía ser una universitaria estudiando. Con curiosidad, Vader la miró un rato más, notando una expresión muy determinada en su rostro. Esta mujer era un enigma.

"Patético" susurró la voz en su mente con desdén "¿Cómo es que esa criatura sigue viva? Te ha desafiado, desobedecido e insultado. Has matado por mucho menos que eso"

Vader ignoró la voz, pero ésta siguió hablando.

"Ah, no me digas que le tienes compasión. Eres tan débil, no sé cómo pude considerarte alguna vez un buen aprendiz"

_Y, sin embargo, fui el mejor, Maestro…_

La voz se calló, y Vader apagó las pantallas sin querer ver más.  
.  
.  
.  
Padmé llevaba una semana sin salir de su cuarto, los droides militares le llevaban su comida tres veces al día y fuera de eso, no tenía ningún contacto con el exterior. No se esperaba menos, Vader se aseguraría de que ella la pasara mal, pero Padmé decidió que no podía dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Llevaba cuatro días leyendo y estudiando todos los libros que había en su recámara, no eran muchos, pero al menos eran complejos y la tenían muy entretenida.

La mitad eran manuales de cómo funcionaban los droides militares y también de las diferentes secciones del _Executor_. Padmé debió aceptar que el diseño de la nave era impresionante, el acorazado tenía unos escudos prácticamente impenetrables, además de que las zonas externas habían sido colocadas para proteger los cuartos de máquinas, de manera que la destrucción de la nave fuera en extremo complicada. La nave estaba dividida en sectores para facilitar el flujo de las patrullas de vigilancia y posibles evacuaciones en caso de ocuparse. Cada detalle había sido pensado para maximizar la eficiencia del acorazado.

Pero si su estructura interna y escudos no eran suficientes, sus armas también eran algo digno de destacarse. Contaba con diferentes niveles de armamentos para enfrentarse lo mismo a naves grandes como a pequeñas. Según los manuales, el nombre oficial de la nave era Destructor Estelar Clase _Executor_ , y se trataba del destructor más grande y eficiente en la flota imperial.

Al leer "flota Imperial" Padmé sintió un nudo en el estómago, siéndole difícil respirar unos momentos. Desde la Crisis de la República se habían esparcido numerosos rumores de que el Canciller Palpatine había intentado centralizar su poder creando así un Imperio, y claro, ser él Emperador. Para Padmé eso era incluso vergonzoso porque Sheev Palpatine era oriundo de Naboo. De cualquier forma, si esos rumores eran ciertos solo los Mundos del Núcleo podían saberlo, y gracias al sitio no había forma de corroborarlo. Pero el manual en manos de Padmé no dejaba lugar a dudas: ahí decía flota imperial.

Padmé intentó recordar todo cuanto sabía de historia de la República, deseando tener un par de libros a la mano. La República llevaba existiendo casi mil años, y había sido uno de los más grandes logros políticos de toda la historia, el momento en que centenares de guerras desaparecieron y los Mundos del Núcleo consiguieron unirse bajo un sistema centralizado. La posterior expansión de la República fue pacífica y abarcó a casi todos los sistemas del Borde Medio y algunos del Borde Exterior.

Conociendo casi todas las leyes de la República, Padmé tenía una noción clara sobre el apogeo y la decadencia de la República. Por más que las palabras de Palo le molestaran, lo cierto era que en las últimas décadas la República había caído en un espiral de corrupción innegable, y Padmé tenía muchas teorías sobre los momentos que habían condenado a su amada democracia a la Crisis sin fin que ahora enfrentaba. Pero el catalizador de todo, la gota que derramó el vaso, fue la Guerra Separatista.

Cansados de la corrupción que tomaba el control del Senado de forma cada vez más descarada, un centenar de sistemas habían decidido desligarse de la República y formar una Confederación. Su autonomía se consideró ilegal y el Senado los acusó de alta traición. Durante días se acordaron reuniones para llegar a una solución diplomática cuando, de la noche a la mañana, un impresionante ejército de clones sitio los Mundos del Núcleo y cerró todas las rutas comerciales.

En un parpadeo, la galaxia que todos habían conocido dejó de existir. Millones de clones perfectamente entrenados y armados, haciendo uso de armas y enormes acorazados, se apoderaron de todas las rutas importantes y aislaron al Núcleo de los Bordes Medio y Exterior.

¿Quién había creado a los clones, con qué dinero, bajo qué código genético, a quién demonios obedecían si no parecía haber un general dando órdenes?

¿Qué había sido de los Mundos del Núcleo, totalmente aislados desde hace diez años, sin poder siquiera comunicarse a través de frecuencias por la destrucción de los satélites y radios principales?

¿Qué había sido de la Confederación, tan aislada como el resto de los sistemas, sin poder acceder a las rutas de transporte?

¿Aún existía el Senado, era cierto que el Canciller Palpatine había sido asesinado?

¿Qué había sido de los Jedi, desaparecidos desde el inicio de la Crisis? ¿Era cierto que el ejército de clones tenía órdenes de matarlos?

Las preguntas se acumularon con los años, y ahora, una década después, muchos sistemas habían abandonado la esperanza de obtener alguna respuesta. Naboo era uno de esos, mientras la gente siguiera viviendo bien a nadie le importaba que el comercio siguiera detenido, que todos los ciudadanos que estaban en otros planetas quedaron atrapados, y que no había forma de mandar mensajes ni siquiera a la luna más cercana sin ser interceptados por un escuadrón de clones que tiraban a matar.

"Pero yo conseguí salir" pensó Padmé, cruzándose de brazos para pensar un poco "Pasé el bloqueo, los clones no me atacaron. Ni tampoco a Pooja, ¿qué había dicho Vader, que la nave era de su Maestro?"

¿Eso tenía relación conque nadie la hubiera atacado? ¿Era la nave la clave de todo eso? Si los clones no habían derrumbado la nave negra, la única explicación lógica era que la habían reconocido. Y eso tenía todo el sentido del mundo, considerando que era prisionera en un acorazado como los que usaban los clones.

¿Era Vader el general de los clones? ¿Por eso no habían atacado la nave negra, porque los clones habían reconocido a su superior?

Padmé agarró otra hoja y comenzó a escribir todas estas preguntas junto con algunas de sus ideas. Cuando vio la palabra "Vader" escrita en papel, volvió a tener el presentimiento de que ese nombre le era conocido. Pero no sabía de dónde.

—Señora, la cena—dijo un robot militar, deslizando una bandeja con comida. Vio un poco de ensalada, agua y carne.

—¿Puedes traerme un té y un dulce, por favor?—preguntó Padmé al agarrar la bandeja.

—Sí, señora.

Los droides militares no tenían ni la mitad de la personalidad que 3PO, pero Padmé descubrió pronto que eran muy obedientes y, mientras Padmé no intentara salir de la alcoba –pues las órdenes eran mantenerla ahí encerrada– harían casi cualquier cosa que ella pidiera (excepto tener una buena conversación, no parecían tener los sistemas suficientes para eso).

—Gracias—Padmé dejó la bandeja sobre su escritorio y guardó sus papeles para comenzar a cenar.

Cuando el droide regresó con un té y un pedazo de pastel, Padmé tuvo otra idea.

—Muchas gracias, es justo lo que quería—respondió Padmé a través de la puerta, sabiendo que los droides no estaban acostumbrados a su trato amable—¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

—No lo sé, señora ¿qué quiere?—el droide parecía un poco receloso.

—No es nada malo, no te preocupes. Es solo que no puedo salir, como bien sabes, y debería regresar estos libros a la biblioteca—dijo Padmé, colocando dos enormes manuales en la rendija—No quisiera que el encargado de la biblioteca se viera perjudicado, le prometí que los regresaría pronto.

—¿De qué biblioteca habla, señora?

— _Mmm_ , bueno yo la llamo así, pero puede ser también una base de datos. Es la habitación en donde está almacenada toda la información—dijo, recordando que el _Executor_ sí tenía ese tipo de instalaciones.

—¡Oh, creo que ya sé a qué se refiere! Habla del Banco de Datos.

Padmé rodó los ojos, mientras el droide entendiera no le importaba cómo lo llamara.

—Sí, eso—respondió sonriendo.

—Supongo que puedo llevarlos, señorita. No debería ser un problema.

—Gracias, y ya que irás ¿podrías traerme un par de libros de historia?

—¿Traerle libros, señorita? No sé si está permitido.

—Claro que sí, por eso tengo esos dos libros—dijo Padmé con naturalidad—Es como cuando me traes la comida, son solo cosas de entretenimiento.

—Ah, cierto. Entretenimiento. Eso no está prohibido.

—¿Ves?

—Hm, bueno, ¿dijo libros de historia?

—Sí, de la Antigua República si es hay algo.

—Muy bien señorita, regresaré pronto.

—¡Gracias!

Padmé se sintió mucho mejor cuando, minutos después, el droide regresó con cinco grandes libros sobre historia de la República.  
.  
.  
.  
Después de una meditación tranquila, Vader volvió a encender las pantallas y lo primero que llamó su atención fue que Padmé estaba sentada con grandes pilas de libros a su alrededor en el escritorio. La mujer parecía disfrutar mucho del estudio. Esperó un par de minutos para confirmar de dónde había sacado tantos libros, pero no le sorprendió cuando vio a los droides de batalla deslizar un par de libros por la rendija de su puerta, mientras Padmé regresaba otros.

Los droides de batalla solo eran buenos para seguir órdenes, y no era de extrañar que Padmé se diera cuenta de eso pronto. Vader pensó en ordenarle a los droides no escucharla y ya, asunto terminado, pero ya no estaba tan molesto y era casi divertido ver a esa mujer cuando creía que se pasaba de lista.

Sabía que no debía hacer esto, sabía que estaba arriesgándose. Esta mujer había demostrado una valentía extraña e inteligencia, ambas cualidades eran peligrosas y más considerando que esta criatura era la única que sabía sobre él.

"Eres patético" susurró la voz de nuevo.

Pero Vader la ignoró, como muchas veces, y cedió a otro instinto raro. No podía negar su curiosidad hacia Padmé, hacia esa mujer que se las arreglaba para salirse con la suya en su propia nave.  
.  
.  
.  
Padmé estaba terminando de leer un libro sobre historia económica de la República cuando su puerta se abrió por primera vez en casi dos semanas, el inconfundible ruido del respirador de Vader inundando toda la habitación. Padmé lo miró fijamente, intentando no parecer asustada.

—¿Se ha acordado de mí, señor?—preguntó con voz cortante—Me honra con su presencia.

A pesar del sarcasmo en su última oración, Vader no sintió enfado, al contrario, le hizo gracia. Esta mujer era audaz.

—He cambiado los códigos del Laboratorio de Muestras, así que nadie más que yo tendrá acceso a él—dijo Vader.

—Que pena.

—También he reducido considerablemente las zonas de fácil acceso para ti—continuó ignorándola—Y aumentando la vigilancia en toda esta área.

Padmé iba a replicar de nuevo, cuando notó el destello dorado de un droide atrás de Vader y todo su rostro se iluminó.

—¡3PO!—dijo ella emocionada, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Oh, cielos señorita Padmé. Me alegra volver a verla.

—Considera esto una advertencia—dijo Vader, rompiendo el momento—No pienso volver a ser indulgente contigo.

Dicho eso, Vader salió de la habitación. Padmé lo miró alejarse por el corredor con rapidez, y por primera vez en todo su cautiverio, sintió auténtica curiosidad hacia él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "La Bella" reprise (o "Qué Lugar" reprise) de la película La Bella y la Bestia en su versión Español Latino.
> 
> En total, Padmé estuvo 9 días aislada en su alcoba, no puse muchos detalles de su tiempo ahí porque hubiera sido aburrido y repetitivo, sin embargo, las cosas que reflexionó son importantes, ya que da varios indicios de la condición de la galaxia en estos momentos.  
> Ahora, sé que Vader originalmente es más cruel, pero recuerden que este Vader no está tan corrompido aún y de hecho, tiene impulsos hacia la luz muy fuertes, como ya mencioné el capítulo anterior. Aunque está aislado por voluntad propia, no es tan ajeno a la galaxia, como dejó en claro este capítulo.  
> ¿Qué les pareció? en el próximo capítulo, veremos qué está pasando en Naboo... gracias por leer ¡saludos a todos!


	8. Los Clones en Naboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! pues bien, edité este capítulo lo más rápido que pude, ya que las cosas se pondrán más interesantes aún (si es que antes no lo estaban) aquí regresamos a Naboo y quedarán más claros los dos frentes de esta historia, porque Ruwee Naberrie tiene un as bajo su manga c;  
> ¡disfruten!

_Los días bajo el sol regresarán_   
_Tenemos que creer, así como otros lo hacen_   
_Que los días en el sol_   
_Volverán a brillar a pesar de todo_

Ni siquiera la propia Reina Kamila era capaz de mostrarse tranquila, no cuando había un pelotón de clones frente a ella en la Sala del Trono del Palacio.

—Disculpe, quiero ver su entendí bien—dijo la reina, mirando al teniente del pelotón—¿Desea hacer una investigación en nuestro planeta?

—Tenemos órdenes de hacer una investigación en este planeta—corrigió el teniente, dejándole en claro que no estaba pidiendo permiso—Nuestra nave interceptó la que aparentemente era la nave de nuestro General, saliendo de Naboo, y regresando a este mismo planeta varias horas después.

—Desconozco la manera en que eso pudo ser posible—continuó la reina—Nadie aquí, ni en la Galaxia, sabe quién es su general, teniente.

—Es por eso que precisamos saber los detalles en que esto ocurrió.

—Teniente, ustedes no vendrían hasta aquí solo para revisar eso, deben tener alguna especie de teoría, ¿no es cierto?

—No es de su incumbencia, majestad.

El rostro de la reina se tensó, desde que había sido electa para el cargo su más grande pendiente fue mantener a raya la corrupción interna del Palacio. No estaba acostumbrada a tener que tomar este tipo de decisiones tan drásticas, teniendo frente a ella a personas que no la respetaban en absoluto.

—Están en la Sala del Trono de Naboo—dijo Palo—Se dirigirán a la reina con más respeto.

Kamila miró a Palo de reojo, agradeciendo que el maquillaje ceremonial ocultaba sus gestos más sutiles; hasta ese día Palo había sido un Delegado del Palacio bastante normal, verlo mostrar su carácter en una situación que se salía de lo habitual hacía que lo mirara con nuevos ojos.

—Estamos aquí por puro formalismo para hacerle saber a la reina que procederemos con esta investigación—continuó el teniente, con voz áspera.

—Ustedes…

—Está bien, Delegado Palo—habló Kamila—Teniente, no interferiré en su investigación, pero a cambio deseo que trabajen junto con el capitán de mi guardia, el Capitán Typho.

El aludido miró a la reina vacilante, los clones se miraron entre ellos.

—Negativo, no podemos permitir que su guardia interfiere con nuestros métodos.

—No lo hará, el Capitán Typho tendrá órdenes de ayudarlos—agregó Kamila—Verán, si esa nave salió y regresó a Naboo, entonces mi pueblo puede estar en peligro. Dependiendo lo que ustedes descubran, mi capitán y yo tomaremos las medidas necesarias para que Naboo no se vea perjudicado.

—Esto deberá hablarlo con mi Comandante, majestad.

—Que así sea.

Kamila se sintió orgullosa de que su voz no sonara tan asustada como realmente se encontraba, sabía que un movimiento en falso significaría un Destructor Estelar sobre la órbita de Naboo listo para atacar.

Ni siquiera antes de la Crisis de la República Naboo había contado con un ejército o con armas de alto nivel para defenderse. Solo las guardias, policías y armadas necesarias para mantener la seguridad dentro del planeta. Y en los últimos diez años, las tropas enlistadas en esos cuerpos oficiales habían disminuido considerablemente, pues sin aduanas había muy poco que vigilar.

La Reina Kamila, y todo su séquito, sabían que estaban a merced de los clones, pero ellos no tenían por qué saberlo.  
.  
.  
.  
El comandante tenía un trato tan áspero como el teniente de los clones, pero Kamila ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso. Después de exponerle sus argumentos, y tras asegurarle que les ayudaría con la investigación, el comandante cedió a sus demandas y en ese instante se formó un Comité para averiguar qué había ocurrido en la casona abandonada cerca del País de los Lagos.

El Comité estaba conformado por los clones, e incluía al Capitán Typho, a Ruwee Naberrie y a Palo Andelerrie; éstos últimos tres como representantes del Palacio para asegurar la investigación y proteger al pueblo de Naboo, al menos en teoría. En la práctica, Typho tenía que asegurarse de que los clones no perjudicaran la seguridad de la población, Ruwee usaría todos sus recursos para encontrar a Padmé, y Palo movería los hilos para beneficiarse de este embrollo.

La Reina Kamila estaba nerviosa y sumamente estresada, pero ocultaba todo gracias al maquillaje ceremonial y los exagerados vestidos de gala. Toda esta situación era totalmente nueva para ella, y no tenía ningún antecedente del cual ayudarse.

En los últimos momentos de la República, la Reina Apaillana fue una brillante política que consiguió mantener a Naboo a salvo de todas las intrigas y problemas galácticos, ganándose el aprecio del pueblo. Cuando el Bloqueo empezó, Apaillana invirtió muchos recursos en encontrar maneras de evadirlo para poder ponerse en contacto con los Mundos del Núcleo, para ayudar a sus compatriotas a volver a casa, y también se decía que pretendía formar una Rebelión.

Cuando Kamila hizo su campaña, siempre habló de prometer un gobierno pacífico y el aislamiento de los demás sistemas para así mantener la paz. El pueblo estaba cansado y moralmente devastado por la caída de la República, así que fue fácil ganarse sus votos. Después de ser electa reina, Kamila recibió la corona en privado de la depuesta reina Apaillana, quien no la apoyaba en lo más mínimo.

—Si te importara un poco nuestro mundo, sabrías que debemos estar preparados—había dicho Apaillana—Pero será la Diosa quien juzgue tu egoísmo, no yo.

La exreina se retiró a su casa privada en las montañas, alejándose totalmente de la vida pública.

Ya en el trono, Kamila se aseguró de cumplir sus promesas de campaña, administrando todos los recursos internos de Naboo con el mejor cuidado posible para que la población se sintiera satisfecha, y controlando la corrupción del palacio a su conveniencia. Al inicio, muchos políticos la despreciaron, diciendo que al lado de Apaillana ella no era ni la mitad de sabia, inteligente o capaz. Pero diez años aislados del resto de la galaxia hicieron que el pueblo de Naboo se volviera complaciente, y Kamila había conseguido amasar un enorme poder dentro del palacio gracias a esa paz artificial.

La Reina Kamila llevaba casi diez años gobernando un mundo aislado y virtualmente pacífico, sin mayores problemas que las intrigas palaciegas o la burocracia regional. Nunca tuvo que atender embajadores, administrar aduanas, asegurar la seguridad del planeta, dialogar con senadores, atender juntas de comercio o del Senado… nunca tuvo que afianzar su autoridad sobre personas que no la respetaban, sobre mundos que miraban a Naboo de soslayo, hacer que un grupo de políticos extranjeros se interesara en sus problemas o ganarse la confianza o aprobación de personas que no conocía.

Carecía de la experiencia y del tacto para saber tomar decisiones rápidas en situaciones difíciles, y estaba muy consciente de eso. También sabía que la reina Apaillana seguramente podría darle un consejo o dos, pero no acudiría a ella ni muerta, no le daría la satisfacción de hacerle ver que tuvo razón. Lo cierto era que, Kamila y todos los políticos que la rodeaban, carecían de las virtudes necesarias para liderar a Naboo en tiempos difíciles, demasiado adiestrados por la superficial paz que trajo el bloqueo.

Ahora que los clones estaban en Theed, la menor indecisión, el más mínimo error, sería la perdición para Naboo. Y Kamila estaba convencida de que no sería bajo su reinado cuando el pueblo de Naboo conociera la desgracia absoluta.

Cualquiera que fuera el costo a pagar para garantizar la seguridad del planeta –y su reputación– ella lo pagaría sin problemas.  
.  
.  
.  
Darren y Sola estaban sentados al lado de la cama en donde Pooja seguía comiendo, una enfermera revisando los aparatos que monitoreaban los signos vitales de la niña.

—¿Todo en orden?—preguntó Sola.

—Sí, señora Naberrie, todo está en orden.

La enfermera salió y Pooja se despidió de ella ondeando su mano vigorosamente, luego regresó a comer su pudín de chocolate. No era el mejor, siendo comida de hospital, pero tenía demasiada hambre para quejarse.

Poco después de que Darren y Sola llegaron al hospital, con su inconsciente hija en brazos, Pooja comenzó a despertar. Los médicos le hicieron diferentes estudios, y hasta ahora, todo indicaba que no tenía ninguna herida física, pero lo más extraño era que Pooja no recordaba absolutamente nada.

El último recuerdo de Pooja era haber estado jugando a las escondidas con Ryoo y decidir ocultarse dentro de la nave familiar, después, había despertado confundida en una sala de hospital con sus padres prontos a un ataque de pánico.

Sola miraba a su hija analizadoramente, ¿por qué no recordaba nada? Eso no tenía sentido, Pooja podría ser pequeña pero no era nada despistada y tenía una memoria excepcional. Algo debió haber pasado, y considerando que aún no tenían ninguna pista de dónde estaba Padmé, para Sola ambas cosas debían estar relacionadas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Jobal y Ryoo entraron con enormes sonrisas de alivio cuando comprobaron que Pooja estaba bien, los bordes de sus labios cubiertos de pudín de chocolate.

—¡Ahí está mi niña!—dijo Jobal, corriendo para abrazar a su nieta—¿Cómo estás, mi amor? ¿No te asustaste?

—¿De qué, abuelita?—inquirió Pooja.

—Del espacio exterior, desde luego.

—¿Es cierto que es muy frío?—preguntó Ryoo a su hermanita.

Pooja las miró con el ceño fruncido, luego miró a sus papás.

—No entiendo, mami.

—Está bien, encanto—Darren se paró al lado de su hija y acarició su cabeza—Termina tu pudín.

—Mamá, Pooja no recuerda nada del viaje al espacio exterior—susurró Sola a Jobal, intentando que las niñas no oyera nada—Es como si nada hubiera pasado.

Jobal ensanchó los ojos, alejándose de la cama de Pooja para poder hablar con más libertad.

—¿Qué? ¿Se habrá dado un golpe en la cabeza?

—Los médicos ya la revisaron y dijeron que está perfectamente—Sola se cruzó de brazos, mirando a sus dos hijas interactuar.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—No, sé que no, y tampoco tiene sentido que Padmé no estuviera en la nave cuando regresó.

Ante la mención de su hija menor, Jobal sintió sus labios temblar, había llorado ya varias ocasiones a escondidas de su familia y no quería romperse en este momento, frente a sus nietas.

—¿Tu padre ha encontrado algo?—preguntó.

—A mí no me ha hablado, ¿y a ti?

—Tampoco.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, Sola dijo un fuerte "pase" pensando que sería una enfermera o su padre, pero su corazón dio un brinco de susto cuando vio a un grupo de clones armados en el umbral.

—¿Señora Sola Naberrie, madre de la menor llamada Pooja Naberrie?—preguntó un clon.

Darren se puso al lado de su esposa de manera protectora, mientras Jobal abrazaba a Ryoo y agarraba la mano de Pooja.  
El miedo inicial de Sola cedió al enfado cuando comprendió que los dichosos clones tenían el descaro de pisar suelo de Naboo.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—espetó Sola—¿Qué quieren?

El teniente no se inmutó por el tono hosco de la mujer, todos los clones sabían que eran detestados por los ciudadanos.

—Hemos sido comisionados por nuestro Comandante para hacer una investigación sobre la nave clase ejecutiva que salió y regresó a Naboo hace unas horas—dijo el teniente de los clones—Contamos con el apoyo de la Reina Kamila. Tenemos entendido que la menor, llamada Pooja Naberrie, iba a bordo de esa nave.

—No pienso mencionar nada hasta que no tenga un abogado presente—respondió Sola.

—Solo haremos unas peguntas, señora.

—Ustedes no…

—Está bien, Sola—dijo Ruwee, entrando a la habitación—No harán nada.

—¡Papá!

—Ruwee, ¿qué pasa aquí?

El patriarca Naberrie miró a su familia, y luego a los clones detrás de él, preguntándose cómo es que su vida dio este espiral en apenas un par de días.

—Los clones nos ayudarán con la investigación, Jobal—respondió a su esposa, parándose a su lado para abrazarla por los hombros.

—¿Enserio?—Sola los miró recelosa—¿Y qué quieren a cambio?

—Cálmate hija, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible si tu hermana sigue en algún lugar del espacio profundo.

—Solo haremos un par de preguntas, señora Naberrie—dijo el teniente de los clones, entrando a la habitación y parándose frente a una asustada Pooja—¿Eres tú Pooja Naberrie?

La niña asintió, su abuela le apretó la mano y su madre se paró a su lado, acariciándole el cabello.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Cuatro años.

—¿Cómo llegaste a la nave clase ejecutiva?

—No lo sé, señor.

—¿Recuerdas haber estado en esa nave?

—No, señor.

—¿Recuerdas qué le pasó a su tía en la nave?

—No.

El teniente miró a otro clon, y escucharon a pesar de sus máscaras que suspiraron.

—¿Cuál es el diagnóstico de la niña?—preguntó a la madre.

—Los médicos dicen que está bien, pero parece tener amnesia.

—Revisaremos los registros médicos. Volveremos mañana para continuar las entrevistas, que se mejoren.

Los clones salieron, dejando a la familia aún más asustada que antes. Darren abrazó a su hija y Ryoo se sentó al lado de su hermana en la cama, mientras Pooja hacía un puchero por su confusión.

Ruwee no pudo más, cuando vio esa escena frente a él supo que no tenía otra opción. Había postergado lo inevitable, pensando que las cosas se solucionarían, pero su hija menor estaba perdida nadie sabía dónde, y los clones rondando en Naboo eran un augurio aún peor.

Suspirando, sacó su comunicador y mandó un mensaje a una frecuencia que hubiera deseado nunca tener que usar.  
.  
.  
.  
Al día siguiente, los clones regresaron, volvieron a hacerle preguntas a Pooja pero ella seguía sin responder nada. Después, entrevistaron por separado a Darren y a Sola, quienes habían estado en la casona abandonada, y tras corroborar que decían la misma información se fueron de la facilidad médica murmurando unos agradecimientos muy precarios.

Ruwee había seguido muy de cerca toda la investigación, pero esa tarde se quedó con su familia y se aseguró de que los clones estuvieran muy lejos para cuando apareció otro hombre en la facilidad médica, entrando a la habitación de Pooja sin siquiera tocar.

—Disculpen esta irrupción—se disculpó—No es habitual que lo haga, solo fueron las circunstancias.

—¿Ahora qué quieren?—preguntó Sola con desesperación—¿Eres del Palacio, o de la comisaría? ¿qué más ocupan de mi pobre hija?

Pooja estaba dormida, así que intentó no hablar muy fuerte.

—Sola, él es un muy viejo amigo mío—dijo Ruwee, mirando al hombre con expresión cautelosa—Él nos ayudará.

—¿Qué tan viejo amigo?

—De otra época, señorita—dijo el hombre.

—Es un fugitivo para los clones, así que ellos no deben verlo nunca—agregó Ruwee—Pero se arriesgó a venir aquí porque creemos saber por qué Pooja no recuerda nada.

—¿Puedo?

El hombre señaló a la niña, Sola miró a su padre, y cuando Ruwee asintió, ella le dio su permiso al extraño de pararse al lado de Pooja y colocar una mano sobre su cabeza. Darren y Sola se agarraron las manos con nerviosismo, pero Pooja siguió dormida, y el extraño hizo una mueca.

—Es como me lo temía, Ruwee—dijo el hombre—Alguien usó la Fuerza para borrarle la memoria.

—¿Fuerza?—Jobal frunció el ceño—¡Oh no, Ruwee, dime que no lo hiciste!

—No tenía otra opción—respondió él con una mueca resignada.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa esto?—aunque contenía su voz, Jobal se veía enfurecida—¿Del enorme riesgo en que nos has metido?

—Desde luego que sí, pero no sabemos dónde está Padmé y quien sea que la tenga cautiva, es sensible a la Fuerza.

—¿Ahora insinúas que Padmé está secuestrada?—murmuró Sola—¿Y de qué Fuerza estás hablando, y cómo pudo eso borrarle la memoria a mi hija?

—Con entrenamiento, las personas sensibles a la Fuerza son capaces de manipular la mente de las personas, mientras más inocentes más sencillo—el hombre se alejó de Pooja—Ella no recordará nada por su cuenta.

—¿Y hay manera en la que tú puedas hacer que recuerde?—preguntó Ruwee.

—Quizá, pero sería doloroso y no sabemos qué cosas podría haber olvidado esta pequeña, no creo que debamos correr ese riesgo.

—Esperen un momento, ¿están diciendo que le lavaron el cerebro a mi hija de cuatro años?—dijo Darren—¿Y tú como sabes eso?

—Soy sensible a la Fuerza, reconozco las marcas que la Fuerza deja en el cerebro.

—Papá ¿quién demonios es ésta persona?

—Disculpen mi poca educación—dijo el hombre—Me llamo Obi-Wan Kenobi, y en otro tiempo, fui un Jedi. Espero poder ayudarlos.

Los Naberrie miraron al susodicho con un nuevo miedo surgiendo en su interior.

Oh, ahora no solo eran clones, sino que también había Jedi involucrados… _Fuerza_ , ciertamente nada podía empeorar ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "Days in the sun" (días de sol) de la película La Bella y la Bestia 2017 (traducción hecha por mí)
> 
> Eso es todo por ahora... ¿y bien? ¿les ha gustado?  
> Primero que nada, claro que Obi-Wan iba a salir aquí, su protagonismo será más adelante, pero ya verán cómo se adecuará este personaje en la dinámica de los Naberrie, y también su historia con Vader.  
> Y pues ya salieron problemas con la reina, los clones tienen su propia agenda y Pooja no recuerda absolutamente nada. Espero les guste el ritmo que está tomando este fic, en el próximo capítulo regresamos al Executor c:   
> Muchísimas gracias por leer y seguir dándole una oportunidad a esta historia, ¡saludos y besos a todos!


	9. La Leyenda de los Sith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿cómo han estado? ahhh estoy algo emocionada porque ya estamos muy cerca de un evento importante (uno de tantos jajaja) ¡y me encanta ver que les está gustando mucho! ¡disfruten!

_Hace mucho tiempo debí haber visto_   
_Todas las cosas que pude haber sido_   
_Despreocupado y sin pensar seguí adelante_

Vader había permitido que 3PO y R2 volvieran con ella, pero también le restringió muchas zonas del Executor. Padmé se sorprendió cuando supo que el Banco de Datos no estaba prohibido, pero cuando fue a él descubrió que muchos libros y el acceso a todos los sistemas de cómputo estaba vetado.

"Algo es mejor que nada" pensó Padmé, revisando los catálogos a los que tenía acceso y desarrollando un plan de estudios. Era lo mejor que tenía para mantenerse ocupada en este aburrido y enorme acorazado.

—Señorita Padmé, ¿desea que la ayude con esos libros?—preguntó 3PO, mientras Padmé acumulaba una pila de libros a su lado.

—Sí 3PO, por favor llévalos a mi recámara, yo iré en un momento.

—Encantado.

El droide de protocolo sujetó con cuidado la pila de libros y salió del Banco de Datos, aunque Padmé seguía prefiriendo llamarla biblioteca. Terminó de ajustar unas cosas en su plan de estudios y R2 la acompañó por los pasillos hacia su alcoba.  
Mientras caminaban, R2 iba emitiendo sus característicos pitidos, de una forma un poco más lenta para que Padmé se acostumbrara a distinguir los diferentes sonidos.

—Veamos, si te entendí, me preguntaste si quería cenar pollo ¿verdad?

El droide negó, y Padmé dejó caer sus hombros al suspirar.

—Lo siento R2, me cuesta mucho aprender binario, pero te aseguro que lo haré.

Llegaron a su alcoba, donde 3PO había acomodado la pila de libros en su escritorio y también comenzado a acomodar los diversos apuntes y hojas que ella tenía desparramadas.

—No tienes que limpiarlo, 3PO—dijo Padmé—Puedo hacerlo más tarde.

—Es mi gusto, señorita Padmé.

Ella rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada más. Ambos droides disfrutaban mucho de atenderla, casi tanto como ella apreciaba su compañía, por más chocante que le fuera el pensamiento, Padmé se sentía agradecida con Vader por dejar que los droides regresaran a su rutina con ella.

No estaba bien, no tenía que agradecerle nada a Vader, había sido cruel, despreciable y malvado, pero a pesar de todos esos apelativos negativos el hombre le había permitido salir de su alcoba y recuperar a los dos únicos amigos que tenía en el Executor. Quizá era un pensamiento triste, que sus amigos fueran dos droides, pero Padmé a veces lo olvidaba por la gran personalidad que ambos tenían. Aunque estaba en contra de toda su naturaleza, Padmé admitía que sentía un poco de gratitud a Vader, por mostrar un poco de decencia.

"¿Un poco? Vamos, ¡es lo menos que haría cualquier ser humano!" se reprendió mentalmente, pero luego Padmé recordaba que Vader podía no ser enteramente humano… aunque 3PO dijera lo contrario.

Como siempre que pensaba en Vader, Padmé se sintió frustrada y decidió no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, así que se sentó en su escritorio y sacó una libreta nueva de apuntes.  
.  
.  
.  
Lord Vader estaba en su recinto de meditación, era irónico, nunca le había gustado realmente meditar, pero en los últimos diez años lo había hecho casi a diario. Podía admitir que era lo único bueno que le trajo el maldito traje, pero no, no lo admitiría, porque no había nada que odiara más que su actual condición.

Aunque, en honor a la verdad, sus meditaciones se habían hecho mucho más largas y complicadas las últimas dos semanas, que era el tiempo que llevaba Padmé a bordo del Executor. Esa coincidencia lo molestó y toda la serenidad que había conseguido en sus tres horas de meditación se esfumó.

Era demasiado frustrante notar cómo cada vez Padmé invadía con más facilidad sus pensamientos. Al principio, creyó que era pura curiosidad hacia el primer ser humano que veía en años, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que, en el fondo, sentía curiosidad hacia Padmé como persona. Era inteligente, mucho más del crédito que le había dado al inicio, y muy astuta, nunca había tenido que esforzarse tanto para comprender a una persona. Luego, pensó que él era un Sith, él no necesitaba comprender a nadie, y menos a una simple mujer humana, ¿por qué esa criatura seguía acaparando tanto de su atención?

Al perder la calma, Vader frunció el ceño y decidió ponerse el casco para salir del recinto, tenía pendientes por hacer y no quería perder su tiempo dejando que algunos pensamientos de Padmé lo invadieran.

Tras ponerse el casco y salir del recinto, encendió su comunicador para empezar una frecuencia.  
Aunque se demoró más en responder, Vader le restó importancia.

— _A sus órdenes, mi señor_ —respondió.

—Reporte, capitán.

— _La comitiva que fue a Naboo aún no regresa, mi señor. Parece que ha habido problemas en el planeta_.

—¿Qué clase de problemas?

— _Aún no consigo esa información, el Comandante ha sido muy receloso_.

Esas no eran las buenas noticias que él esperaba.

—Intercepta la frecuencia entre el Comandante y la Comitiva, y mándame todas esas grabaciones.

— _A la orden, mi señor_.

Vader apagó el comunicador, esto no estaba en sus planes. Naboo debería ser más cooperativo y los clones menos insistentes en la investigación, el asunto ya debería haber terminado.

Miró su recinto para meditar, quizá un par de horas ahí adentro conseguiría calmarlo, pero rechazó la idea. Vader meditaba más por aburrimiento o por hábito, nunca le había servido mucho en realidad, y ahora necesitaba pensar. Con un fuerte suspiro, sintiendo crecer su mal humor, Vader salió al pasillo y caminó hasta su taller.  
.  
.  
.  
Padmé estaba sentada en su alcoba, leyendo con mucha atención el libro en sus manos. Era sobre la historia de la fundación de la República, una que su padre le había contado varias ocasiones, pero en este volumen había un apartado sobre las leyendas, historias magníficas que nunca la dejaban de maravillar.

Al recordar a su padre, Padmé se sintió entristecer, llevaba dos semanas en su cautiverio, le faltaba el resto de su vida, pero extrañaba demasiado a su familia. Añoraba las anécdotas de su padre, las tardes ayudándole a su madre en la cocina, las bromas subidas de tono que le susurraba su hermana al oído, los juegos que inventaban sus sobrinas… extrañaba el viento de Naboo, el sol sobre su piel, las hermosas plantas que ahora nunca más podría volver a ver.

Su mente le jugó una mala pasada, haciéndola recordar minuto a minuto de una típica tarde con su familia en Varykino. Sentiría el viento fresco sobre su rostro, y el olor a Capullos de Ángel inundaría todos los rincones de la casa; su padre estaría en el pórtico, viendo hacia el lago y contándole sobre el más reciente artículo que hubiera leído en la universidad; de fondo oirían las risas de sus sobrinas jugando y a su madre preparando la cena en la cocina. Padmé era ambiciosa, y siempre quiso una carrera política, pero también era una persona de familia y jamás pensó que algún día estaría desterrada de su hogar.

Al menos era afortunada, ella lo sabía. La huella del amor que su familia dejó en su corazón jamás desaparecería, y podía evocar esos recuerdos sabiendo que fue muy amada por sus padres, su hermana y sus sobrinas. Padmé estaba segura de que, en los difíciles años por venir, la sombra de ese amor sería lo que la mantendría cuerda.

Pero por ahora, para distraerse y no llorar, Padmé intentó concentrarse lo más que pudo en su libro, sin embargo, cuando dio vuelta a la hoja sus ojos se ensancharon, ahí escrito en letras grandes estaba por título "La leyenda de los Sith".

Sith… había escuchado esa palabra antes.

Sintiendo una corazonada, Padmé procedió a leer.

 _Durante la Antigua República, un grupo de desertores dejaron la Orden Jedi, convencidos de que el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza era más poderoso que el Lado Luminoso. Durante siglos este grupo creció, llamándose a sí mismos la Orden Sith_.

 _Los Sith alimentaban su poder en la Fuerza con base en emociones negativas como la ira, el odio, la avaricia, fue así como esta Orden se volvió muy peligrosa al pasar los años. En ese tiempo, la Antigua República y los Jedi peleaban contra diversos mundos de la galaxia para garantizar la libertad, hasta que los Sith decidieron atacar_.

 _La Galaxia cayó en una época oscura, donde todo era destrucción. Los Sith conquistaron Coruscant y casi destruyen la Orden Jedi, construyendo un Imperio que iba apoderándose de todos los Mundos del Núcleo, y después, del Borde Medio. Justo cuando se pensaba que el Imperio Sith conquistaría toda la Galaxia conocida, la Orden Jedi consiguió contraatacar y recuperar el control de Coruscant_.

 _Desde Coruscant, los Jedi dirigieron una valiente lucha para liberar a la Galaxia. Conforme su poder disminuía, la Orden Sith comenzó a desintegrarse, pues sus líderes peleaban entre sí para reafirmar su poder constantemente. Después de varios años de crueles peleas, los Jedi consiguieron llevar a los Sith a su extinción_.

 _Sin embargo, cuenta la leyenda que un Sith sobrevivió, un poderoso humano llamado Darth Bane, quien dejó la semilla de la oscuridad en la galaxia, oculta para que ningún Jedi pudiera jamás encontrarla_.

Cuando Padmé terminó de leer, cerró los ojos un momento, intentando recordar. Su padre le había contado una historia similar, pero con más detalles.

Ruwee le había dicho que el Templo Jedi estaba, de hecho, construido sobre un viejo Templo Sith, de aquella época cuando la Antigua República estaba colapsando. También le dijo que los Jedi ayudaron a construir la Nueva República, casi mil años atrás, pensando que toda esa amenaza había terminado.

Pero había más… Padmé estaba segura de eso. Tenía que haber más, si los Sith habían sido un Imperio y casi destruyeron a los Jedi, entonces no podían ser una simple leyenda. Tenía que haber algo de vedad en todo eso.

Darth Bane… el último Lord Sith… pero, ¿no se habían referido los droides a Vader como Darth Vader en algunas ocasiones? ¿Sería esa una coincidencia?

Con un poco de miedo, Padmé releyó la leyenda y anotó en sus apuntes las características de los Sith. Eran sensibles a la Fuerza, usaban el Lado Oscuro, alimentándose de ira, avaricia, odio… con un estremecimiento, Padmé comprendió que todas esas características eran propias de su captor.

Vader era cruel, además era sensible a la Fuerza y nunca había dejado de usarla contra ella si él se molestaba. La pluma en sus manos cayó sobre el escritorio mientras Padmé se ponía de pie rápido, la adrenalina recorriéndola de pies a cabeza, ¿estaba ella cautiva en un acorazado en medio de la nada, con un Lord Sith? ¿El primer Sith que parecía existir desde hace mil años?

Pero… no tenía sentido. Los Jedi habían exterminado a los Sith, su propio padre lo había dicho ¡incluso construyeron su Templo sobre el antiguo Templo Sith! No… no podía ser. Ella estaba sacando conclusiones apuradas, eso era todo, había leído demasiado por un día y su cansado cerebro hiló demasiado fino.

Aun sintiéndose asustada, Padmé cerró el libro y guardó todos sus apuntes, por hoy dejaría de estudiar. Al mirar el reloj comprobó que era muy temprano para la cena, pero no le importó, salió al pasillo y corrió hacia el comedor.  
.  
.  
.  
—Buenas noches señorita Padmé, es hora de la cena, ¿qué desea que traiga para…?

3PO no terminó la oración, dándose cuenta de que Padmé no se encontraba en su alcoba. R2 entró en ese momento.

"No está aquí" dijo en binario.

—¡Ya sé que no está aquí, genio!—dijo 3PO—¿Dónde estará?

"Hay que buscarla"

—Desde luego que sí.

R2 se asomó por la alcoba asegurándose de que Padmé no estuviera en el tocador o en el armario, cuando regresó a la puerta se detuvo en el escritorio, y vio algunos de sus apuntes.

"Ven aquí"

—¿Qué quieres?

"Mira lo que ella puso"

—No nos conciernen sus estudios, R2, eso es muy grosero.

Si tuviera ojos, R2-D2 se hubiera quedado bizco de tanto rodarlos cuando hablaba con C-3PO.

"¡Mira aquí!"

—¿Qué te pasa hoy? Para mí que ocupas una actualización, mira que espiar los apuntes de… ¡oh, cielos!

R2 emitió un sonido de satisfacción, mientras 3PO leía la palabra "Sith" en varios de los enunciados de Padmé.

—Parece que la señorita Padmé está estudiando sobre los Sith—dijo 3PO—¿Pero de dónde habrá sacado ella esa curiosidad?

"Seguramente de un libro"

—No lo creo, hasta ahora ella solo ha leído libros de historia y leyes de la República, y…

"¡Serás tonto! ¿qué no recuerdas el Imperio Sith, hace más de mil años?"

—Tu lenguaje siempre deja mucho que desear. Perfectamente estoy enterado de ese evento histórico tan antiguo, pero dudo que la señorita Padmé haya…

"Deja de debatir y revisa"

—Eres un desastre.

A pesar de su queja, 3PO revisó los libros que Padmé tenía sobre el escritorio, y encontró el apartado de leyendas que la había disgustado. R2 comenzó a preocuparse, la señorita Padmé no tenía un pelo de tonta y 3PO no era el droide más discreto, si ella tiraba de los hilos correctos, el droide de protocolo estaría perdido.

"Tenemos que distraerla, hacer que deje de pensar en los Sith" sugirió.

—¿Y cómo podríamos hacer eso?

"Hay que sugerirle más pasatiempos que el estudio"

—¿Cómo cuáles?

"No lo sé, debemos pensar en eso. El amo Anakin se enfadará mucho si la señorita Padmé descubre su identidad"

—Sabes muy bien que al amo no le gusta que lo llames así, R2.

"Él no está aquí ¿cierto?"

—Te juro que eres un desastre, no sé de dónde saco la paciencia para estar contigo R2-D2.

"Deja de quejarte y ponte a pensar en ideas para distraer a la señorita Padmé"

—Bueno, aceptaría sugerencias ¿sabes?

"Quizá las plantas"

—¡Absolutamente no! ¿qué no tuviste suficiente con el último castigo del amo?

"Solo nos mandó a la bodega dos días"

—Hablo enserio, esa no puede ser una opción.

R2-D2 hizo un sonido similar a un suspiro, intentando pensar. Solo esperaba que el amo Vader no se diera cuenta de que Padmé comenzaba a tener investigar cosas que no le convenían.  
.  
.  
.  
Vader estaba ensamblando unas piezas en su taller cuando sintió un potente miedo provenir desde el otro lado de la nave; siendo Padmé la única humana en todo el _Executor_ , muy frecuente sentía sus emociones o escuchaba sus pensamientos aun cuando él no lo intentaba. La mujer tenía una mente muy extraña, a veces le era difícil leerla, y en otras proyectaba casi todo su sentir. Vader la ignoraba casi siempre, pero esta vez sentir su miedo llamó poderosamente su atención.

¿De qué estaba asustada la mujer? No había nada en el Executor que ella no conociera ya y él no la había molestado en dos días.

Pensando que algún droide había funcionado mal, o que C-3PO había hablado de más, Vader dejó las piezas en las que estaba trabajando sobre la mesa y caminó al otro lado del taller, donde estaban sus pantallas, introdujo los códigos correspondientes y miró la cámara en la habitación de Padmé. Le sorprendió que ella no estuviera ahí.

Tampoco estaba en el Banco de Datos, ni en la sala de entretenimiento. Cuando la encontró en el comedor, frunció el ceño, ella casi nunca iba ahí, solía comer en su alcoba. Lo más raro fue que la vio sentada en una mesa, totalmente sola, con una taza de té en sus manos y mirada perdida.

"¿Qué rayos te pasa, mujer?" pensó Vader. Ni 3PO ni R2 estaban ahí, así que no podía culpar a esos droides por cualquier cosa que la hubiera asustado.

Intentó leer su mente, pero Padmé tenía la cabeza en blanco, parecía perdida en su entorno, como si hubiera desconectado su cerebro para dejar de pensar. Vader presionó un poco en su mente para poder ver sus recuerdos, pero vio en el monitor el momento exacto en que Padmé se llevó sus manos a las sienes frunciendo el entrecejo por el repentino dolor de cabeza, y se detuvo.

Vader había sufrido a manos de su Maestro ese tipo de tortura no pocas veces, Sidious solía reírse mientras Vader gritaba en el suelo mientras su Maestro usaba su cabeza como un parque de diversiones. Una sola vez había torturado de esa forma a un enemigo, y no era un recuerdo particularmente grato, no era algo que quisiera hacerle a Padmé.

Además, Padmé se veía lo suficientemente abatida, y cualquiera que fuera la cosa que la asustó no podía ser serio, ya había perdido mucho tiempo en esto.

Vader apagó las pantallas y regresó a su mesa de trabajo, pero por más que lo intentó, sus pensamientos regresaron a Padmé todo el tiempo.

La luz volvió a entonar ese suave y seductor canto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "Evermore" (por siempre) de la película La Bella y la Bestia 2017 (traducción hecha por mí)
> 
> Eso es todo por ahora...  
> Sé que es un capítulo algo más corto que los anteriores, pero no quería extenderme de más en pensamientos que después tendrán una reflexión más profunda. En el próximo capítulo seguiremos en el _Executor_ , y veremos nuevas interacciones entre Vader y Padmé.  
> Espero les haya gustado, mil gracias por leer ¡abrazos y besos a todos!


	10. El primer acercamiento

_¿Cómo en medio de tanta pena?_   
_¿Pudo sobrevivir tanta esperanza y amor?_   
_Era inocente y confiada_   
_Ahora soy más sabia e insegura_

Al día siguiente, Vader miraba en la pantalla a Padmé, quien estaba practicando su binario con R2. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de escuchar esa maldita voz dentro de su cabeza, ese canto suave, agudo, que se removía entre los lados luminosos de la Fuerza y lo jalaba seductoramente.

¿Qué tenía de especial esa mujer? Diez años en medio de la galaxia y era la primera vez que escuchaba ese canto. Vader no era estúpido, aunque a veces quisiera serlo; la inteligencia no le había traído nada más que problemas en toda su vida. Aunque, ni siendo el más idiota de la galaxia hubiera podido ignorar que nada de esto era una coincidencia, la voz cantante del Lado Luminoso estaba relacionada con esa mujer, la tal Padmé Naberrie.

Esa criatura no era sensible a la Fuerza, ni tampoco poseía rasgos o características que la hicieran tan impresionante. Vader había conocido gente más poderosa que ella, en muchas formas, y los había destruido, sometido a su merced. La verdad era que, si se esforzaba en conseguirlo, podría destruirla con la misma facilidad con que había destruido a tantas otras personas antes, pero no había querido.

La cuestión era, ¿por qué?

¿Acaso ese canto era lo que lo tenía maniatado? ¿la perturbadora curiosidad que esa mujer había despertado con él? ¿la sensación rara en su pecho cuando la miraba sonreírle a los droides, tan familiar a esas sensaciones que sintió en su temprana infancia?

Era desesperante, en tantas maneras. Por más que meditaba, no conseguía calmar esta curiosidad que seguía palpitando en su cabeza, demandando por ser saciada. Creía haber sepultado al niño que alguna vez fue muy profundo en su interior, sin dejar vestigio de esa criatura débil, pero aquí estaba, viendo a una mujer a través de una pantalla, con el eco de ese pasado resonando en su mente y el Lado Luminoso cantándole al oído esa odiosa melodía.

"Eres repugnante" decía la voz en su cabeza, no pocas veces al día, pero últimamente Vader casi no la escuchaba. De hecho, desde que esa mujer llegó al _Executor_ , la voz parecía tener menos influencia en él.

Eso tampoco podía ser una coincidencia, pero las implicaciones de pensar en eso lo llevaban a ideas que no tenía la menor intención de conciliar, al menos no por ahora. Suficiente había sufrido ya cuando intentó buscarle sentido a los sentimientos que su Maestro intentó por todos los medios borrarle, sin conseguirlo nunca del todo; no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces, por la Fuerza que no.

El Lado Oscuro era uno con él, su corazón, su alma, su mente, su ser entero estaba unido al Lado Oscuro, y todo canto seductor que el Lado Luminoso siguiera susurrándole al oído era solo la reminiscencia de una época perdida mucho tiempo atrás.

El Lado Oscuro lo había amparado, lo hizo fuerte, le dio la habilidad de destruir a sus enemigos, de mantenerse con vida, de darle la cara a su desgraciado Maestro y salirse con la suya no en pocas ocasiones. El Lado Luminoso lo había confundido, le hizo sentirse vacío, miserable y débil, llevándolo por un camino de tentación que le provocó la destrucción de su cuerpo, obligándolo a vivir con ese maldito traje.

Vader debería haber aprendido mejor su lección, debió de rechazar totalmente el Lado Luminoso y olvidarse para siempre de esa sensación que la luz creaba en su mente, de falsa paz, de falsa esperanza. Solo la oscuridad le daría el poder para recuperarse.

Pero las dudas seguían ahí, en lo profundo de su mente, dudas que ni diez años de exilio habían conseguido aminorar por completo, dudas que solo crecían más y más desde que esa mujer había aparecido en su vida. Sería tan sencillo empuñar su sable, visitarla en la noche, y matarla… pero no quería. Una parte de él no quería matarla.

A una parte de él se le revolvían las entrañas con solo imaginarla pálida y fría, su cuerpo tieso por el rigor mortis.

Pero no podía seguir así. Él era un Sith, y solo la pasión le daría el poder para deshacerse de las debilidades que cargaba en su alma. Y no podía negar que, ahora con Padmé en el _Executor_ , había una renovada pasión dentro de él. Tampoco quería detenerse a pensar mucho en eso, sentía que si le dedicaba la menor atención a estas ideas, su cabeza sufriría un corto circuito.

Y es que no tenía sentido. No era posible que la presencia de Padmé renovara tanto su presencia en el Lado Oscuro, y al mismo tiempo hiciera que el Lado Luminoso le cantara al oído. Una sola presencia no podría ser tan significativa para hacer que la Fuerza, en sus dos manifestantes, crecieran tanto dentro de él.

¿De ahí venía toda su curiosidad? ¿de cómo esa criatura había conseguido remover todos los cimientos de la Fuerza en su interior? Podría ser…

Era algo que Vader no podía seguir negando, pero como no deseaba meditar mucho al respecto, sus respuestas tendrían que venir de otros medios.  
.  
.  
.  
Padmé estaba en el Banco de Datos, emocionada mientras buscaba hologramas de diferentes plantas de Naboo. En la noche se le había ocurrido una magnífica idea para decorar sus aposentos sin romper las reglas, y llevaba casi una hora descargando este tipo de holos en diferentes proyectores. Hasta ahora llevaba veinte, pero al ritmo que iba, ocuparía más.

Mientras continuaba sus descargas, Padmé se detuvo a contemplar por un momento la hermosa flor frente a ella, era un Capullo de Ángel, su flor favorita, y que estaba de temporada en Naboo, seguramente Varykino se encontraba rodeado de esas flores en ese preciso momento. Suspiró con tristeza, jamás pensó que podría extrañar tanto la sensación del sol sobre su piel, o el tacto de una planta en sus manos.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta mientras la punta de sus dedos se posaba sobre la imagen virtual de aquella encantadora flor, si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, ella estaría en este momento en Varykino, disfrutando el aire fresco, relajándose y buscando maneras de conseguir su campaña para ser delegada. Ahora, tenía que conformarse con ver estas preciosas flores virtuales, porque su malvado captor no la dejaba ni siquiera plantar una mísera flor.

Muchas veces, desde que era niña, Padmé se imaginó dejando Naboo, viajando por diferentes mundo, llegar a Coruscant para ver el impresionante Senado y la capital de la República. Nunca imaginó que podría extrañar tanto su casa, aunque la verdad sea dicha, nunca se visualizó dejando su hogar para jamás volver. Aún si ella hubiera conseguido ser una dignataria de Naboo en Coruscant, ella hubiera regresado a su hogar en cada oportunidad para ver a su familia.

"Es doloroso" pensó ella "Más doloroso de lo que nunca imaginé" ¿cómo pudo pensar que ella resistiría estar encerrada en esta nave el resto de su vida? A duras penas había conseguido soportarlo dos semanas. Extrañaba a su familia, su casa, sus libros, su hogar.

Contemplando el holograma del Capullo de Ángel, Padmé sintió lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, desde que era una niña y pasaba las vacaciones en Varykino, ella y Sola acostumbraban a recoger esas flores para regalarle un ramo a su madre. Jobal hacía arreglos con las flores, y las dejaba en sitios estratégicos de la casa para que su dulce fragancia inundara todo el lugar.

Estaba tan perdida en sus recuerdos, que no fue consciente de que la puerta del Banco de Datos se abrió; Padmé seguía mirando el holograma, aunque la tecnología era impresionante y podía ver cada mínimo detalle de la planta, a su juicio, seguía siendo artificial.

Desde el umbral, Lord Vader miró curioso a la mujer frente a él. Padmé estaba tan perdida en sus recuerdos que su mente era como un libro abierto, y pudo ver varias de esas memorias, sentir la añoranza que pesaba en el corazón de la pequeña mujer. Vader se sorprendió por la intensidad del dolor que esta criatura emanaba, considerando que todos los recuerdos que Padmé rememoraba eran buenos.

Demasiado buenos en realidad. Pudo verla correr al lado de otra niña, abrazando a su padre, escuchando cuentos de su madre, sentándose a comer en una hermosa casa mientras la familia Naberrie creaba un cálido ambiente familiar. Una intensa furia surgió dentro de Vader, nacida de la envidia que lo invadió de golpe, ¿qué no se daba cuenta esa mujer de lo afortunada que era de tener esos recuerdos? ¿Cómo osaba a sentirse triste, si detrás de ella había una línea de memorias felices?

Sus manos se convirtieron en dos puños, y estaba a punto de gritar algo, cuando el suave canto de la luz susurró a su oído una frase que lo dejó helado.

"¿No has añorado tú también a un lugar, a una persona?"

¡Maldita sea! la Luz no tenía derecho a restregarle eso en la cara, pero… pero tampoco podía mantenerse colérico, no después de que la desgraciada Luz le hizo recordar… eso.

Suspiró frustrado, haciendo que el peculiar sonido de su respirador se elevara, al escucharlo Padmé se tensó, su rostro tornándose lívido, y volteó hacia él asustada.

—Lord Vader—aunque estaba asustada, Padmé se obligó a mantener una expresión firme en su rostro—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Es mi nave—replicó él.

Padmé frunció los labios, pero no se inmutó.

—Lo sé—espetó ella con un dejo de sarcasmo—¿A qué debo el honor de su presencia?

Aprovechando el anonimato que le otorgaba su máscara, Vader dejó que los labios se curvaran en una tenue sonrisa, la mujer era divertida.

—Ya que tiene un mal antecedente conmigo, decidí venir a verificar que no intentara pasarse de lista otra vez.

—Bueno, ya lo hizo.

Padmé se sentía intimidada por su presencia, Vader era enorme, y el sonido de su respirador verdaderamente causaba miedo, pero contuvo bien sus sentimientos y decidió calmarse mirando el holograma de su planta favorita.

Vader sintió las emociones de Padmé, era sorprendente que esta mujer consiguiera contener tan bien su miedo. Había visto a personas más fuertes y poderosas descomponerse en llanto por menos.

La fortaleza que mostraba esa mujer no se parecía a ninguna que él hubiera sentido antes en cualquier otra persona, ¿era eso lo que le intrigaba? ¿por eso su curiosidad hacia Padmé crecía día con día? ¿de dónde sacaba ella esa fortaleza? no tenía explicación. Podía sentir perfectamente su miedo, pánico incluso, la vio llorar, acurrucarse en su alcoba sin poder contener los sollozos… y a pesar de eso, ahí estaba, frente a él, manteniendo una postura erguida aunque muy en el fondo ella seguía sintiendo miedo.

—¿Qué es eso?

Padmé había intentado ignorar la presencia de Vader, aunque su respirador lo volvía muy complicado, aun así sabía que la estaba observando, respingó cuando le hizo esa pregunta, tomándola desprevenida.

—¿Qué es qué?—preguntó con tono indiferente.

—El holograma que estás viendo.

Lo miró con una mueca, el Capullo de Ángel era una de las flores más famosas de Naboo, y de la galaxia, significaban compromiso, amor puro, sentimientos eternos. Era común que se usara como decoración en bodas o fiestas de aniversario en muchos sistemas, incluidos varios Mundos del Núcleo.

—Es un Capullo de Ángel—respondió con recelo—Una flor de Naboo.

—¿Naboo?

—Sí, yo soy de ahí.

Era el colmo, varias veces le había dicho ya que ella era de Naboo ¿cómo es que esta criatura seguía sin aprenderlo?

Pero Vader sí recordaba muy bien que Padmé era de Naboo, lo que no sabía era que esa flor era oriunda del mencionado planeta. Jamás había visitado ese lugar, ni tenía conocimiento de su fauna.

"Solo viene a burlarse de mí" pensó Padmé con desdén, intentando recordar el olor de su flor favorita para no sentirse más triste.

Vader leyó el pensamiento a la perfección, y volvió a sonreír, ¡esa mujer era tan curiosa! si él quisiera burlarse de ella, lo haría de manera más directa y mucho más cruel. Estaba tan inmerso en la mente de Padmé, que cuando ella evocó el aroma de la flor él mismo pudo olfatearlo.

Era una fragancia dulce, pero no empalagosa; suave, pero no sutil; fresca, pero no asfixiante. Un aroma perfectamente armonioso con el nombre de la dichosa flor: ángel.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el recuerdo de ese aroma en la mente de Padmé lo embelesara, llevaba años sin aspirar una fragancia tan agradable. Después de su accidente, el respirador que estaba obligado a usar filtraba un aire sin olor alguno, y cuando podía quitarse el casco en sus aposentos le llegaban olores de filtros y vapores médicos. Así había sido durante diez años, y poder olfatear ese aroma dulce le trajo recuerdos de otra época en su vida.

Una época donde era un hombre completo, capaz de respirar por su cuenta, de sentir el aire, el sol, el agua… pero no, ese tiempo había terminado. Terminó hace mucho, y no valía la pena recordarlo.

Enfadado por la sensación de añoranza que le trajeron esos recuerdos, Vader apretó ambas manos en dos puños y salió del Banco de Datos sin decir otra palabra, para gran alivio de Padmé.  
.  
.  
.  
Padmé no volvió a ver a Vader en tres días, y al cuarto día, él la sorprendió en el Banco de Datos, mientras ella apreciaba un holograma de Cerezos Azules típicos de Alderaan.

Vader estaba en la puerta, Padmé podía sentir su pesada presencia, y escuchar su respirador, pero no lo saludó y pretendió que no estaba ahí. Así duraron varios incómodos minutos de silencio, hasta que Vader habló.

—Esa planta no es de Naboo—dijo él, en un tono que no era tan hosco como el que Padmé estaba acostumbrada.

—No, es de Alderaan.

Su única respuesta fue el respirador, que completó tres ciclos antes de hablar.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Cerezos azules.

Padmé frunció el ceño, los cerezos azules eran una de las insignias de Alderaan, ¿cómo es que esta criatura no lo sabía?

Vader leyó el pensamiento, y sintió un peligroso enfado nacer en su pecho.

—Eres tan infantil—dijo él—Tienes acceso a una base de datos de primer nivel, y te la pasas viendo hologramas de plantas, peor que una niña.

Sintió el enfado de Padmé aumentar, y cuando ella volteó a verlo, una llama de pasión bailaba en sus pupilas. Si las miradas mataran, él ya hubiera colapsado contra el suelo.

—Ya que no puedo disfrutar de una planta en físico, tengo que conformarme con esto—espetó ella enfurecida—Al menos las conozco, sé cómo se sienten al tacto, la forma en que huelen, el sabor de sus frutos… ¿y usted, señor? ¿conoce algo que no sea esta nave?

Vader caminó hacia ella con toda la intención de intimidarla, aumentando la frecuencia de los ciclos del respirador, dejando que el peso de su traje cayera contra el suelo para que sus pisadas hicieran eco, usando a la Fuerza para aumentar el miedo que Padmé ya le tenía. A pesar de eso, ella no bajó su rostro, ni contuvo el fuego de sus ojos.

—Tu insolencia comienza a cansarme, mujer.

—No es la primera vez que me dice eso—respondió ella—¿Qué me hará? ¿me encerrará de nuevo?

—No sería mala idea, considerando que no aprendiste nada.

—Oh, no lo crea, aprendí mucho—dijo ella con sarcasmo—Aprendí que no tienes tolerancia alguna a la frustración.

Eso… no se lo esperó.

Vader la miró de pies a cabeza, agradeciendo que la máscara no le permitiera a ella ver su expresión de asombro, ¿pero de dónde sacaba las agallas esta diminuta mujer? Podía leer su mente, ¡ella estaba aterrada! ¿cómo es que ni leyendo sus pensamientos conseguía adivinar la forma en que ella iba a responder?

—¿Estás diciéndome débil?—siseó.

—No—dijo ella, suavizando sus facciones—Pero para decirme infantil, no eres mucho mejor que un niño pretendiendo ser fuerte, señor.

¡Hija de Sith!

Padmé consiguió contener su grito cuando Vader usó la Fuerza para sentarla bruscamente en la mesa cercana, apagando el holograma en el proceso.

—Te conviene recordar quién está a cargo, mujer. Y te conviene que no pierda la paciencia contigo.

"Igual que un niño" pensó Padmé.

Al leer el pensamiento, el primer impulso de Vader fue asustarla de nuevo con la Fuerza, pero antes de hacerlo, notó la sonrisa de satisfacción que esbozaba Padmé, y se quedó quieto, analizando la situación.

Ella… ¿había pensado eso a propósito para enfadarlo? ¿Esta era su forma de hacerle ver que ella sabía que él leía su mente todo el tiempo?

"Ahí viene su rabieta de nuevo" leyó el pensamiento con gran claridad "Su pose digna…"

—Bruja de Dathomir… —siseó con enfado, saliendo del Banco de Datos a paso rápido.

Padmé se quedó quieta, impresionada por la huida de él, e intentando comprender el insulto que él dijo. La llamó bruja de… ¿de qué? ¿doromir? No… ¿Damorir? No… ¿Daformir?

Se sentó frente al buscador de HoloNet que tenía más cerca y tecleó la palabra que más se asemejaba, después de varios intentos, leyó "Dathomir" y lo seleccionó.

"Planeta del Borde Exterior, ubicado en el Sistema Quelli… hogar de las Hermanas de la Noche, brujas que usan el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza para sus conjuros…"

Padmé leyó fascinada sobre ese planeta, y apuntó todo cuanto pudo en su DataPad.  
.  
.  
.  
Vader regresó a sus aposentos enfurecido, ¿cómo esa mocosa se atrevía a hablarle así? y lo peor ¿por qué no hizo algo? debió haberla encerrado de nuevo ¡sí, debió encerrarla una semana más para que se callara!

"Es una insolente" susurró la voz oscura en su mente "Y tú un estúpido por no controlarla, ¿es más fuerte esa mujer que tú, Vader?" dijo con mofa.

Los puños de Vader temblaron por el enfado, caminaba de un lado al otro en sus aposentos, la oscuridad haciendo que el ambiente se tornara cada vez más frío. Debería matarla, ¿de qué le servía tenerla en el Executor? distraía a sus droides, y lo hacía enfadar todo el tiempo. Sí, lo mejor era matarla, ver su rostro crisparse de miedo cuando comenzara a estrangularla con la Fuerza, ver esa sonrisa de satisfacción desaparecer de sus bonitos labios rosados cuando suplicara piedad…

"¿Por qué te molesta que ella tenga espíritu?" dijo la luz de repente, con ese tono melodioso "Tú no eras muy distinto antes"

—¡Cállate!—gritó, pero la voz seguía cantando con mucha suavidad—¡No quiero nada de ti!

"Si no quisieras nada de mí, no podrías oírme" la luz se remolinaba complacida por el conflicto interno de Vader, cada vez más poderosa que la desgraciada voz oscura.

"Eres patético, y débil. Ella ya lo ha notado y solo te ha visto un par de veces" se mofó el oscuro "Ella te destruirá, si no la destruyes primero"

Vader gritó de nuevo, aunque aún podía escuchar esa espantosa voz oscura, lo cierto es que el canto de la luz era cada vez más claro y nítido. Y lo detestaba. No quería oírlo, no quería volver a ser seducido por ese poder que tanto daño le había causado.

"No fui yo" cantó la voz "Fue Kenobi"

Obi-Wan Kenobi… el maldito Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Un Sith siempre se vengaba, y en el fondo de su alma, Vader deseaba encender su sable y hundirlo en el pecho de Kenobi, disfrutar cuando su vida se apagara. Pero nunca hizo nada para concretar esa fantasía, perdido en el Borde Exterior de la galaxia, sin deseo alguno de regresar a ningún planeta, nave o satélite donde pudiera tener contacto humano.

"Débil, patético… una deshonra para el Lado Oscuro" dijo la voz.

Esta vez, Vader no respondió, sintiendo una pesadez en su pecho que hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba. No era el mejor de los Sith, él lo sabía, siempre lo supo…

"Por que nunca quisiste serlo" cantó la luz de nuevo, cada vez más fuerte "Y no tienes que serlo"

—Déjenme…

Vader cerró los ojos y decidió ignorar ambas voces, ya habían hecho suficiente por hoy para destrozar su cordura. Intentó meditar, evocar a la Fuerza para calmarse, pero sus sentidos se vieron inundados por una felicidad que provenía de Padmé, y eso le sorprendió.

No había sentido a Padmé contenta en todo su tiempo cautiva, pero no había lugar a dudas, ella estaba feliz. Y no tenía sentido, ¡acababa de discutir con ella veinte minutos atrás! ¿acaso esa mujer se regocijaba por haberlo hecho enfadar? ¡Se estaba burlando de él!

Extendió su mano hacia las pantallas y las encendió usando la Fuerza, de inmediato apareció la Sala de Entretenimiento donde Padmé pasaba muchas horas, y pudo verla sonriendo frente a un hermoso jardín con todo tipo de plantas oriundas de Naboo.

Después de ver en los recuerdos de Padmé lo afecta que era ella hacia los Capullos de Ángel, Vader estuvo dos días investigando la fauna de Naboo. Nunca antes se había interesado tanto en la fauna y flora de los planetas, pero los recuerdos de Padmé despertaron su curiosidad -esto era solo curiosidad- y vio en la HoloNet las maravillas que Naboo ofrecía, era un planeta de una biodiversidad bastante rica.

Ahí estaba Padmé, frente a un jardín perfectamente acomodado de plantas nativas de Naboo, más específicamente de la fauna característica del País de los Lagos; no eran plantas naturales, no había manera en que hubieran podido crecer tanto en apenas un par de días, sino que todo ese jardín era virtual. Padmé debió invertir varios días en descargar los hologramas y editarlos para crear el efecto de un jardín en su Sala de Entretenimiento.

La vio regocijarse en su jardín artificial, mostrándole a 3PO y R2-D2 los nombres de las plantas, moviéndose entre los hologramas como si fuera una niña. Padmé tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, iluminaba sus ojos y hacía que todo su rostro se sonrojara.

"¿Y a mí qué me importa que tenga una sonrisa bonita?" pensó Vader, horrorizado por la naturalidad de ese pensamiento.

Pero eso no fue todo, su horror aumentó cuando se dio cuenta de que toda la confusión y el enojo que había sentido desde la discusión, desapareció. Las olas de dicha que emanaba Padmé, combinada con su sonrisa, parecían haberlo calmado. Eso no estaba bien, ¡eso no era lo esperado!

Quería enfadarse de nuevo, caminar hasta donde Padmé y usar la Fuerza para destrozar todo ese maldito jardín artificial, hacerle ver que ella no se saldría con la suya, que no podía seguir desafiando sus órdenes, pero… pero no sentía enfado alguno.

Y por primera vez en años, no supo qué hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "Days in the sun" (días de sol) de la película La Bella y la Bestia 2017 (Traducción hecha por mí)
> 
> Eso es todo por ahora...  
> Me encanta escribir sobre el dilema interno de Vader, y también me encanta que Padmé no ceda ante él. Hasta ahora ese ha sido el núcleo de su dinámica y es así como terminarán acercándose aún más... esto es un proceso. Quiero que la relación entre ellos se de lento, pero seguro.  
> A su manera, Padmé consiguió su jardín ¿qué opinan de eso? en el siguiente capítulo regresamos a Naboo, a donde Obi-Wan ha hecho su aparición. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, mil gracias por seguir leyendo ¡saludos a todos!


	11. El plan de Ruwee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Wow me encanta lo mucho que les está emocionando esta historia. Ahora volvemos a Naboo, porque hay cosas muy importantes pasando ahí con la familia Naberrie, ya lo verán, ¡disfruten!

_No hay nadie que cause tal admiración_   
_De todos eres el campeón_   
_Eres el líder y la inspiración_   
_Y es muy fácil saber la razón_

Hubo un tiempo en que los Jedi fueron héroes.

Hubo un tiempo en que, al decir Orden Jedi, las personas inmediatamente sentirían una holeada de respeto, imaginándose a caballeros honorables que usaban con maestría espadas de luz. Eran los protectores de la paz, embajadores de la buena voluntad del Senado que ayudaban a quien necesitara ayuda sin distinguir entre especies o clases sociales.

Pero luego llegó la Crisis de la República, y los Jedi desaparecieron. Jamás en toda la historia de la galaxia hubo tantos sistemas sufriendo por el aislamiento que generó el bloqueo, y los Jedi, supuestos protectores de todos los indefensos, brillaron por su ausencia. La opinión popular asumió que los Jedi estaban atrapados en Coruscant, tan indefensos y débiles ante los clones como todos los demás. La escultura de oro en la que estaba grabada la imagen colectiva del Jedi se convirtió en cobre con la acumulación de los años en crisis.

Jobal Naberrie servía el té, intentando soportar lo mejor posible el pesado ambiente en su hogar. Estaban en la sala de su casa, Sola y Darren sentados en un lado de la mesa, Ruwee de pie al lado de su hija mayor, y al otro extremo de la mesa, sentado y disfrutando de su té, estaba el dichoso Maestro Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Afortunadamente sus nietas ya estaban dormidas, no quería en absoluto que ellas recordaran a este hombre.

—¿Y bien?—espetó Sola—¿Ya nos explicarás de qué va esto, papá?

Sola miró a Ruwee con el ceño fruncido, aunque no le gustaba el tono que su hija estaba usando contra él, Ruwee Naberrie comprendía el recelo y el enfado de Sola, lo cierto es que lo estaba tomando bien, si Padmé estuviera aquí ella ya habría soltado uno que otro insulto ingenioso… al pensar en su hijita, Ruwee dejó caer sus hombros por la pesadez de su tristeza, y miró a Obi-Wan de reojo.

—Es una historia larga—admitió Ruwee.

—Entonces empieza.

Ah, las mujeres Naberrie siempre tenían carácter.  
Antes de que Ruwee pudiera decir algo, fue el propio Obi-Wan quien tomó la palabra, dejando la taza de té frente a él con un cuidado exquisito.

—No tiene que enfadarse con su padre, señorita—dijo Obi-Wan, con ese tono de voz conciliador que solo el Negociador poseía—Si él ha mantenido mi presencia en este planeta como un secreto, es porque se lo pedí como un favor hace ya mucho tiempo.

—Usted no me dirá si debo enfadarme o no—Sola frunció el ceño.

—Sola…

—No papá, ¡quiero explicaciones!—gritó—Así que más vale que empiece a hablar, Jedi.

Obi-Wan sonrió, parecía divertido con la situación.

—Es evidente que tiene carácter, señorita.

—Agradece que mi hermana no está aquí—replicó Sola—Recapitulemos ¿quieres, Maestro Jedi? Hace semanas mi hermana y mi hija menor de alguna forma burlaron el bloqueo con esa nave que encontraron cerca del País de los Lagos, y si eso no es lo suficientemente sospechoso, mi hija regresó, pero mi hermana no, ahora tenemos a un pelotón de Clones investigando en todos los rincones de Naboo que te puedas imaginar, y la misteriosa aparición de un Jedi, cuando nadie ha visto Jedis desde que empezó esta maldita crisis… no soy estúpida, sé que hay una conexión entre tú y la desaparición de mi hermana, ¡así que empieza a hablar!

Jobal colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hija, transmitiéndole apoyo. Ella nunca tuvo un carácter tan fuerte como el de sus pequeñas, y no podía expresar todo el enfado que realmente sentía, al menos no de esa manera, pero podía apoyar a su primogénita para que se expresara.

—Quizá debamos empezar por la manera en que llegué a Naboo, hace diez años—dijo Obi-Wan, intentando calmar el ambiente—Temo que la situación de su hermana menor se relaciona con un problema que empezó con la Crisis.

—Habla.

Sola sintió la mirada firme de su padre, pero lo ignoró, en vez de eso mantuvo su rostro con expresión desafiante, mirando a Obi-Wan a los ojos. Con cualquier otra persona, Ruwee estaría orgulloso de ella.

—Hija, entiendo tu desconfianza—empezó Ruwee—Pero Obi-Wan es una buena persona, y le debo la vida, por eso lo ayudé hace años.

—¿Cómo puedes deberle la vida, Ruwee?—preguntó Darren.

Era la primera vez que hablaba en esa tarde, pues había concentrado sus esfuerzos en analizar a las personas frente a él; siendo un arquitecto, estaba acostumbrado a prestarle mucha atención a los pequeños detalles y sabía que eso hacía la diferencia. Aquí había muchos pequeños detalles escondidos.

Las miradas de reojo que Ruwee le dedicaba a Obi-Wan; la sonrisa nerviosa, pretendiendo ser natural, del Jedi; la manera en que Jobal fruncía los labios, como queriendo contar algo, sin encontrar el valor de hacerlo. Los Naberrie habían estado involucrados en algo serio.

—¿Recuerdas cómo era la vida antes de la Crisis, Sola?—preguntó Ruwee con añoranza—En ese tiempo viajaba más. Incluso me acompañaste una vez a Alderaan, cuando eras muy niña, ¿recuerdas?

—Eran otros tiempos, papá—respondió Sola—Esa vida terminó hace diez años.

—Hay algo que no sabes, y en lo que tú madre jamás estuvo de acuerdo—Ruwee miró a su esposa, disculpándose con la expresión—Meses antes de la Crisis, el deterioro de la República era evidente. Había muchos políticos que tenían sospechas del Canciller Palpatine, y la Orden Jedi apoyaba a esos políticos bajo las sombras.

—Y tú sabes eso porque estabas involucrado, ¿no?—dijo Sola con tono audaz, cruzándose de brazos. Darren sonrió al ver de reojo a su esposa, siempre había amado esa inteligencia.

—No tanto como piensas, hija. Como era un profesor universitario, lo único que podía hacer era fingir que buscaba material didáctico en otras universidades o librerías, dejando mensajes a terceros. Nunca tuve conocimiento de los procesos internos.

—Oh, Ruwee—Jobal se sentó—¿No hiciste nada más, verdad?

—No, amor. Siempre te dije de cada entrega, y no hice nada más que eso para no exponerlas—Ruwee suspiró—En una ocasión, cuando tú tenías unos trece años Sola, la nave en la que iba fue interceptada por unos piratas. Yo no tenía nada de valor, y el mensaje que llevaba lo había entregado unas horas antes, los piratas bien pudieron matarme, pero el Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi interceptó el mensaje de ayuda y me salvó a mí y a los demás tripulantes. Por eso le debo la vida.

—Y cobró ese favor, ¿no es así?—dijo Jobal con desdén, recordando el miedo que sintió en ese momento—Siempre supe que esto pasaría.

—Nunca fue mi intención, señora—respondió Obi-Wan con pena.

—Cuando la Crisis empezó, los Jedi fueron masacrados por los Clones…

—¿Masacrados?—Darren repitió la palabra con asombro.

Obi-Wan bajó los ojos, recordando escenas funestas de su pasado, y los demás sintieron un hueco en el estómago. Una cosa era asumir que los Jedi estaban atrapados en Coruscant, y otra que habían sido asesinados.

—Así es, los clones tenían órdenes de tirar a matar con ellos—continuó hablando Ruwee, no queriendo que Obi-Wan dijera algo sobre esos tiempos—Antes de que el bloqueo se extendiera por el Borde Medio, Obi-Wan consiguió llegar a Naboo y se puso en contacto conmigo para que lo ayudara a esconderse. Le di dinero, una identidad falsa, y lo llevé a una de las villas en las montañas para que hiciera su vida otra vez.

—¿Y qué tiene todo esto que ver con mi hermana?—Sola interrumpió.

Ruwee iba a hablar, pero Obi-Wan se enderezó en su asiento para tomar la palabra con solemnidad.

—Señorita, como su padre bien dijo, los Jedi sospechábamos que el Canciller Palpatine se había aliado con un Sith.

—¿Qué es un Sith?

—Es una persona sensible a la Fuerza, pero que usa el Lado Oscuro.

—Espera, ¿hablas de Sith, como los que formaron el Imperio Sith hace milenios?—Sola alternó su mirada entre Obi-Wan y su padre—¿Ese tipo de Sith?

—Así es, hija.

—¡Entonces me estás diciendo que el Canciller de la República tenía nexos con algo peor que un terrorista!—gritó enfurecida.

—Perdonen, pero no entiendo muy bien—dijo Darren—¿Podrías explicarme un poco más sobre esos Sith?

—Son criaturas malvadas, que usan la ira, el miedo, la avaricia y otras emociones negativas para volverse más fuertes—explicó Obi-Wan—Son lo opuesto a un Jedi. Usan sus habilidades en la Fuerza para dominar, destruir y subyugar.

—¿Entonces era cierto ese rumor de que los Jedi se rebelaron contra el Canciller?—preguntó Jobal.

—Sí, señora, pero eso ocurrió después de que supimos por un informante que el Canciller Palpatine era un Sith.

Sola se quedó sin aliento, y Jobal miró a su esposo con nervios y enfado.

—Pero… Palpatine era de aquí—susurró Darren, procesando la información—Antes de ser Canciller, fue Senador de Naboo.

—Así es, por eso vine aquí cuando la Crisis empezó—dijo Obi-Wan—Pensaba encontrar información sobre Palpatine, alguna casa, guarida, nave… cualquier cosa que pudiera darme una pista de sus planes. Llevo diez años buscando eso, pero no he encontrado nada.

—¿Y de qué serviría eso?—replicó Jobal—Prácticamente no queda nada de la República ya, y si lo que dices es cierto, su último Canciller resultó ser un Sith.

—Así es, pero Palpatine fue asesinado por su aprendiz, lo cual dejó a los Clones sin ningún líder y por eso la Crisis prevalece. Si conseguimos información de los clones, o de otros secuaces de Palpatine ocultos gracias a esta crisis, entonces podríamos levantar el bloqueo.

—Espera, espera...—Sola miró a Obi-Wan de manera suspicaz, acomodando las palabras en su mente—Llevas diez años aquí en Naboo buscando información del difunto Palpatine, porque era el comandante de los clones, ¿verdad?

—Sí, los clones fueron diseñados para obedecerlo solo a él.

—Y como Palpatine convenientemente fue asesinado al inicio de la Crisis, los clones han mantenido el bloqueo, porque no reciben órdenes de nadie más.

—Así es.

Obi-Wan no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo rápido que Sola Naberrie había hilado la situación, era una mujer muy inteligente.

—Crees que Padmé encontró el refugio de Palpatine—aseguró con enfado—¡Esa nave en la que ella y Pooja salieron de Naboo era de Palpatine! por eso los clones no la atacaron, ¡era la nave de su general!

—Y por eso los clones han venido a investigar—agregó Obi-Wan—Para saber si su general está aquí, o en su defecto alguno de sus secundarios.

—Pero lo que no entiendo es, si los clones no pudieron atacar esa nave porque es la de su general—dijo Darren—¿Entonces cómo explican que Padmé esté perdida?

Obi-Wan frunció los labios, su rostro mostrando consternación, y Ruwee se puso pálido.

—Como ya les dije, el Canciller fue asesinado por su aprendiz, otro Sith—explicó el Jedi—Los Sith habían secuestrado a un joven y lo mantenían a su lado, ese joven nos mandó un mensaje de auxilio, y evidencia de que Palpatine era un Sith llamado Darth Sidious. Yo acudí a Mustafar, dispuesto a rescatar al joven, pero llegué demasiado tarde… el aprendiz ya había matado a Sidious, y al pobre muchacho.

Hizo una pausa, controlando las emociones que despertaron en él los recuerdos.

—Peleé contra el aprendiz cuanto pude, y lo dejé muy malherido, pero también consiguió herirme a mí. Tuve que regresar a mi nave, por las heridas que le provoqué supuse que moriría en minutos, pero parece que no ha muerto… y sospecho que tiene a Padmé.

Jobal gimió horrorizada.

—¿Me estás diciendo que mi hija está en manos de un monstruo?—gritó con horror.

—Es mi sospecha, sí—Obi-Wan se veía cansado de repente—La nave de Palpatine debió llevar a Padmé y a Pooja a algún escondite de los Sith… no sé cómo se las ingenió Padmé para mandar a Pooja otra vez aquí, y por lo que pude sentir de tu hija menor, alguien usó la Fuerza para borrarle varios recuerdos. Los Sith nunca dudan en jugar con las mentes de las demás personas.

Sola se llevó ambas manos al rostro, conteniendo un sollozo…¡habían jugado con la mente de su hijita! Fuerza… ¿qué le haría ese monstruo a su hermana?

—Jobal, sé que desconfías de Obi-Wan—dijo Ruwee—Pero por favor, entiende que este problema no será fácil de solucionar. Nuestra pequeña está en algún lugar de la galaxia a la merced de un Sith, ocupamos toda la ayuda posible.

—¿Y qué propone el Maestro Jedi que hagamos?—preguntó Sola—¿Qué puedes hacer tú por mi hija, por mi hermana, por toda mi familia?

—No hay mucho que pueda hacer por tu hija, ella se ve bien, y no creo que sea prudente que recuerde las cosas que ya olvidó—explicó Obi-Wan—Y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarlos a encontrar a Padmé, matar al Sith de una vez por todas.

—Pero no puedes hacer mucho con los clones aquí, ¿no es verdad?—preguntó Darren.

—Sé esconderme bien, por eso no deben preocuparse. Pero sí ocuparemos mucha ayuda del palacio para completar nuestros planes.

—Habla entonces—dijo Jobal con tono hosco—Dime entonces cómo pretendes salvar a mi hijita.

Obi-Wan tomó un sorbo más de té antes de continuar hablando, iba a ser un día muy largo.  
.  
.  
.  
La Reina Kamila compuso la más neutral de sus expresiones mientras sus ministros sugerían, por tercera vez, que pidieran alguna asesoría a la retirada reina Apaillana. El gabinete estaba muy nervioso por la presencia de los clones, y era difícil calmarlos.

—Desde luego que considero que una asesoría es indispensable en momentos de crisis—respondió Kamila con el tono más neutral que pudo—Pero por el momento, no estamos en crisis, señores. Todo está bajo control.

Los ministros no se veían muy convencidos.

—No es que no dudemos de usted, majestad, solo creemos que ser prevenidos nunca está de más.

—Comprendo su preocupación y me conmueve que muestren tanto interés por la seguridad de Naboo—respondió—Meditaré sobre este asunto y les daré una respuesta mañana.

Dicho eso, hizo una señal para que la dejaran sola, y los ministros no escondieron sus muecas cuando salieron de la sala del trono.

La reina Kamila sabía que, si los ministros no estaban contentos, acudirían al parlamento, y no podía arriesgarse a eso. Necesitaba encontrar una salida rápida para mantener el control de la situación, si deseaba que Apaillana siguiera al margen.

—Majestad, el delegado Palo Andalerrie solicita una audiencia con usted, es en relación a la investigación.

—Hágalo pasar.

En los últimos días, Palo se había vuelto indispensable para Kamila. Era mucho más astuto y servicial de lo que le dio crédito, comprobando ser una persona de confianza en esta difícil situación.

—Majestad—Palo entró e hizo una reverencia—Temo que no le tengo las mejores noticias.

—Dígame su reporte por favor, delegado Andalerrie.

—Los clones han entrevistado a todos los miembros de la familia Naberrie, a sus vecinos, y a mi propia familia—dijo lo último con visible desagrado—Pero no han encontrado ninguna información que sea útil. Han cercado totalmente la casona al margen del País de los Lagos, no tienen sus códigos de acceso tampoco, pero investigan los alrededores.

—¿Y nuestros oficiales no han encontrado nada tampoco?—inquirió.

—No, majestad. No hay rastro alguno de Padmé Naberrie.

—Lo lamento mucho, sé que ella es una vieja amiga tuya—continuó Kamila—Debe ser especialmente difícil para ti, delegado Andalerrie.

—Lo es, majestad—Palo compuso una mueca de tristeza—Por eso no me detendré hasta saber qué ha pasado. Con suerte, podremos encontrar a Padmé, y si no… al menos el resto de Naboo podrá estar a salvo.

—Es una suerte que esta noticia siga sin llegar a los medios—suspiró la reina—Gracias a ti.

Desde que los clones aparecieron en Theed, Palo se las ingenió para que los medios lo manejaran como una nota de segundo plano, ningún noticiero o reportero había mencionado abiertamente la investigación de los clones ni tampoco su relación con la familia Naberrie. Aunque Kamila sospechaba que Palo había usado algún recurso ilegal, o inmoral, para conseguirlo, seguía estando agradecida.

—Solo intento servirle de la mejor manera, mi reina—respondió Palo, bajando el rostro para ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Y cómo has visto a los clones?—preguntó, un poco de nerviosismo en su voz—¿Se ven amenazantes?

—Hasta ahora no majestad, pero no he bajado mi guardia.

—Y haces bien. Delegado Palo, usted se ha convertido en mis ojos y oídos en esa investigación.

—¿Qué hay del capitán Typho?

—Temo que él no comprende las magnitud del desgaste político que esta situación está causando. Por eso confío en ti, delegado Andalerrie, para que vigiles los mejores intereses de la Corona.

—Me honra con su confianza, mi reina—respondió Palo en tono solemne—No la defraudaré.

"Tengo su confianza" pensó Palo satisfecho consigo mismo "Si muevo bien mis hilos, tendré a la reina en la palma de mi mano"

—Que así sea—declaró Kamila.  
.  
.  
.  
El Consular Lorrein estaba en su oficina pasando la punta de sus dedos sobre los últimos discursos que Padmé le había entregado, solo un día antes de su desaparición. Extrañaba a la muchacha más de lo que debería, era un aire fresco entre las caras viejas que rondaban el palacio y su enjundia le hacía olvidarse a veces de la creciente corrupción en Naboo. No sabía qué había pasado con ella, pero no era estúpido, la desaparición de la muchacha y la misteriosa llegada de clones solo dos días después no podía ser una coincidencia, aunque los medios parecían haber decidido ignorarlo.

Tocaron a su puerta, murmuró un quedo "pase" y cuando se abrió, pudo ver a Ruwee Naberrie asomarse desde el umbral.

—¿Me permite, señor Lorrein?

—Ah, claro que sí, pasa Ruwee.

El profesor universitario cerró la puerta detrás de él y caminó hasta el escritorio del señor Lorrein, sentándose frente a él con un gesto nervioso.

—¿Cómo va la investigación?—preguntó el anciano—¿Hay noticias de tu hija?

—Me temo que aún no, y lo que es peor, todo se ha complicado más.

—Te refieres a los clones—suspiró con pesadez—Lo sé, la gente empieza a murmurar…

—Olvida los clones… nuestro viejo amigo está involucrado.

Los ojos del anciano se abrieron desorbitadamente, miró hacia la puerta y después a la ventana, asegurándose de que estuvieran bien cerradas, luego miró a Ruwee a los ojos con enfado.

—Estamos en el palacio—siseó.

—Lo sé, pero debes saberlo—confesó Ruwee con un poco de culpa—Ven a mi casa esta noche, por favor. Debes saber un par de cosas.

El señor Lorrein asintió, Ruwee no perdió más el tiempo y salió de la oficina deseándole una buena tarde, caminó por el corredor externo del palacio en dirección al ala oeste, donde estaba el acceso al hangar, así como las instalaciones militares y de seguridad. No tardó mucho en llegar a donde se habían acomodado los clones.

—Buenas tardes, teniente—saludó Ruwee con el mayor respeto posible—Esta mañana el capitán Typho y yo compartimos la idea de que los sistemas de un Destructor Estelar podrían analizar mejor las transmisiones que realizó mi hija en el espacio. Como bien sabe, la tecnología que teníamos en Naboo se perdió hace diez años.

—¿Piensa que encontraremos algo de interés en esas transmisiones, señor Naberrie?—preguntó el teniente.

—No tenemos nada que perder, no hemos conseguido avanzar en días y apenas esta mañana se me ocurrió que una lectura más completa de la transmisión podría arrojarnos nueva luz sobre los eventos.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Quizá, si consiguiéramos saber en qué cuadrante de la galaxia estaba mi hija cuando hizo esa transmisión, podríamos trazar una ruta y adivinar una trayectoria ¿no lo cree?

—No es una mala idea—dijo otro clon—Lo peor que podría pasar es que no encontráramos información nueva, mi señor.

—Bien, lleven una copia de las transmisiones al Destructor Estelar—ordenó el Teniente a dos soldados—Y llévense la nave ejecutiva, para analizar su computadora. Quizá alguno de nuestros hombres consiga hackearla.

—Como ordene, teniente.

—Teniente, perdone la molestia—interrumpió Ruwee—Pero como comprenderá, soy un padre preocupado, ¿me permitiría acompañar a sus hombres al Destructor Estelar para ayudarlos a hacer los análisis?

—¿Tiene conocimiento de sistemas, señor Naberrie?

—Solo el básico, pero conozco a la perfección a mi hija—dijo con convicción—Si hay algo inusual, sabré detectarlo enseguida, se lo garantizo.

El teniente estaba a punto de decir "negativo", cuando miró de frente la expresión acongojada y desesperada de Ruwee. Él era un clon, no tenía padre o madre, había sido creado artificialmente y lo más parecido que tenía a un sentimiento de familia era la camaradería con sus hermanos clones. Hace diez años, no le hubieran importado los sentimientos de este hombre, pero estaba cansado y desmoralizado por una década de abandono en el espacio, y a pesar de las mutaciones genéticas, él seguía siendo humano.

—Concedido, señor Naberrie—dijo en tono serio—Pero obedecerá todas las órdenes que se le indiquen, ¿está claro?

—Sí, teniente. Se lo agradezco.

Ruwee salió de ahí rápido, murmurando que prepararía todas sus cosas para dejar Naboo apenas se lo indicaran. Una vez solos, un soldado se acercó al teniente con el ceño fruncido.

—Señor, no han subido civiles a nuestro destructor desde hace diez años—dijo—¿Cree que es una buena idea?

—Solo ocupa mantenerse ocupado, es un padre preocupado por su hija—respondió el teniente—Además, el señor Naberrie ha sido amable con nosotros.

El soldado bajó los ojos, todos los civiles los miraban siempre con odio, pero Ruwee Naberrie era cortés y considerado con ellos. Era mucho más agradable de lo que les gustaba admitir.  
Ajeno al conflicto que estaban viviendo los clones, Ruwee se aseguró de llegar a su casa lo más rápido posible. Cuando cruzó el umbral, vio a su esposa fingiendo limpiar la sala solo para poder quedarse cerca de la puerta, no podía culparla, todos estaban estresados estos últimos días.

—Funcionó, Jobal—le dijo con alegría, besando sus labios con rapidez—Iré al destructor estelar, los clones me avisarán cuando abordaremos, tengo que empacar.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Ruwee?—preguntó Jobal, siguiéndolo hasta la alcoba—¿Qué tal si algo sale mal? ¡Debe haber más de mil soldados en esa sola nave, y estarás tú solo!

—No te preocupes, los clones no son tan malos—dijo él, sacando ropa de los cajones—Si conseguimos información suficiente para crear una trayectoria, entonces podremos darnos una idea de dónde está Padmé.

—Sigo pensando que es un plan muy arriesgado.

—Tranquila, sabes que puedo cuidarme solo.

—Ruwee, ya perdimos a Padmé—sollozó Jobal—No quiero perderte….

Miró a su esposa impresionado por la dolorosa afirmación, Jobal no pudo más y se desmoronó en los brazos de su esposo, llorando el dolor y la desesperación que llevaba días soportando. Ruwee acarició sus cabellos con ternura, besándole la frente y limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—Tranquila, amor mío—dijo con voz suave—Padmé sigue viva, y la traeré a casa.

—Pero…

—No hay pero que valga, mi amor—replicó él más serio—Nuestra hijita está bien, lo sabes, en el fondo de tu corazón lo sabes, ¿no es cierto?

Jobal se mordió el labio con remordimiento.

—Es demasiado terca para morir así….

—Exactamente—Ruwee sonrió por la afirmación de su esposa—Iré por ella, la traeré a casa, me cueste lo que me cueste.

Jobal abrazó a su marido y lo besó en los labios apasionadamente. Ruwee era idealista, apasionado, y nada lo detenía cuando estaba decido a hacer algo… Jobal no podía estar más orgullosa de que sus dos hijas hubieran heredado tanto del hombre al que amaba, pero en este momento, todo su corazón dolía por saber que esas mismas cualidades podrían ser su perdición.

—Te amo—susurró contra sus labios—Ten tanto cuidado… dile a Padmé que la amo.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Jobal—la besó de nuevo—Cuida a Sola y las niñas, volveremos antes de que lo sepas.

Ruwee terminó de empacar y regresó al palacio; desde el fondo de la calle, Palo Andalerrie vio a Ruwee caminar con una maleta en la mano, y decidió seguirlo.  
.  
.  
.  
Era de noche cuando el Consular Lorrein llegó a la residencia Naberrie, lo suficientemente tarde para que hubiera pocos vecinos en la calle, pero no demasiado como para levantar sospechas.

—Hola—saludó Jobal desde el umbral—Pase, pase…

Jobal cerró la puerta, al interior de la casa el señor Lorrein vio que Sola jugaba con sus dos hijas en la sala, pero cuando lo miraron, las niñas se quedaron quietas, analizando al extraño.

—Buenas noches, niñas—saludó con su mejor sonrisa.

Ryoo y Pooja asintieron a modo de saludo, su madre las llamó para que se fueran a la alcoba, dejando a los adultos solos.

—Ruwee no está—dijo Jobal, haciéndole una seña para que la siguiera a la cocina.

—¿Llegará pronto?

—No lo creo, ¿desea un poco de té?

Jobal se puso tensa mientras preparaba el té, sin esperar la respuesta de su invitado. El señor Lorrein se sentó en la mesita de la cocina, inquieto, hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable.

—Buenas noches, viejo amigo—dijo Obi-Wan Kenobi, entrando a la cocina de repente—Lamento molestarte después de tanto tiempo.

Suspirando, el viejo consular miró de reojo a Jobal, quien servía el agua caliente en tres tazas de té y las colocaba en la mesita.

—¿Realmente esto es tan serio?—preguntó con voz cansada.

—Todo indica que sí—respondió Obi-Wan.

—Ruwee y Obi-Wan tienen un plan—explicó Jobal, sacando valor de donde nunca imaginó tenerlo—Y están contando con tu ayuda.

—Lo que necesiten, mientras ayude a Padmé cuenten conmigo.

Obi-Wan asintió complacido, tomando asiento frente al anciano para explicarle a detalle su plan. Jobal se cruzó de brazos, mirando la taza de té frente a ella, aceptando por primera vez que su vida jamás sería la misma.  
.  
.  
.  
El teniente estaba en el hangar, vigilando al grupo de cuatro soldados que irían con Ruwee al Destructor Estelar, el resto del pelotón permanecería en Naboo intentando hackear el sistema de seguridad en la casona cerca del País de los Lagos. Cuando Ruwee se acercó a la rampa, escucharon un eco de pasos acercarse por el corredor, y vieron al cortejo real entrar al hangar.

La Reina Kamila iba vestida con sus mejores galas, deseando verse regia, a un paso de ella estaba Palo con una sonrisa de satisfacción muy molesta.

—Majestad—saludó Ruwee prontamente—¿A qué debemos el honor de su presencia?

—Señor Naberrie, me sorprende que usted y los clones tengan la audacia de dejar el planeta sin siquiera avisar—respondió Kamila—Después de todo, soy la soberana de Naboo, me hacen pensar que no respetan en absoluto mi autoridad.

—Con todo respeto, majestad, mis órdenes vienen de mi comandante, no de usted—replicó el teniente, a quien no le agradaba en absoluto Kamila.

Ni siquiera el maquillaje ceremonial pudo ocultar el disgusto de Kamila, pero Ruwee se apresuró a hablar.

—Mil disculpas, mi reina, pero como solo viajaremos cinco hombres y el resto del pelotón se quedará aquí en Naboo, hicimos la torpe presunción de que no era necesario. Le pido una disculpa si la ofendí.

—Perdonaré el agravio en consideración al mal momento que está pasando, señor Naberrie—dijo Kamila—Pero espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir.

—No, majestad.

—Muy bien. Además de venir a despedirme, vine también a informarles que el señor Andalerrie los acompañará.

—Negativo, majestad—respondió el teniente—Un civil a bordo de una nave militar es más que suficiente.

—Comprendo muy bien sus inquietudes, teniente, pero el señor Naberrie a pesar de su buen conocimiento no es una persona imparcial. El señor Andalerrie conseguirá complementar sus carencias.

A Ruwee no le gustaba en absoluto la idea de que Palo husmeara en donde no le convenía, pero sabía que la reina solo quería reafirmar su autoridad, y lo mejor era seguirle el juego.

—Es muy considerada, majestad—dijo él—Agradezco su amabilidad.

—Dos civiles a bordo pueden ser un problema—insistió el teniente.

—Por favor, teniente—continuó Ruwee—Mientras más ayuda tengamos, es mejor. Además, contaremos con su protección y le garantizo que seguiremos todas sus órdenes, solo queremos ayudar.

El teniente miró a Ruwee, luego a la reina, y suspiró. Los clones no eran estúpidos, como mucha gente pensaba, y comprendió rápido que la opción más conveniente era que el inútil de Palo se uniera al viaje. Al menos, con Ruwee al lado, no debería meterse en problemas.

—Está bien, que suba.

—Tengan buen viaje, señores—les deseó la reina Kamila—Esperaré sus noticias, y si ocupan alguna ayuda no duden en pedirlo.

—Gracias majestad.

Palo subió a la rampa al lado de Ruwee, los dos hombres se miraron con gesto sereno, pero con fuego en los ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "Un gran tipo Gastón" de la película La Bella y la Bestia en su versión en Español Latino.
> 
> ¡Y eso es todo por ahora! ufff, ¿qué les pareció? ya que sé que ocurrieron muchas cosas aquí, así que señalaré solo dos puntos:  
> 1.-La conversación con Obi-Wan es sumamente importante, ahí hay muchos detalles que se retomarán más adelante.  
> 2.-Palo es algo más astuto del crédito que le han dado, pero está siguiendo su propia agenda, sin importarle lo que Ruwee o Kamila puedan querer. De cualquier forma, eso se mostrará más a detalle en siguientes capítulos.  
> Ah, y no olviden a los clones, que ya comenzarán a tener más protagonismo, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿les gusta la manera en que se están comenzando a enredar las cosas por acá? recuerden que, debido al bloqueo, Naboo lleva diez años aislado y sin saber nada de Coruscant, por eso que los detalles de Obi-Wan son tan importantes.  
> En el próximo capítulo, regresamos al _Executor_... ¡muchas gracias por leer! saludos a todos


	12. El segundo acercamiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que ha recibido esta historia. En este capítulo regresamos al _Executor_ donde nuestra parejita está interactuando cada vez más... aquí apreciaremos la reacción de Vader al jardín virtual que Padmé se las ingenió para construir, jeje.  
> ¡disfruten!

_Miró hacia acá, me pareció_   
_Y cuando nos tocamos no me rechazó_   
_No puede ser, lo ignoraré_   
_Más sin embargo nunca me han mirado así_

20 días.

Padmé llevaba oficialmente veinte días en el _Executor_.

Era tan surreal la forma en que transcurría el tiempo en el espacio, casi podía sentir que llevaba una vida entera ahí. Pero con suerte, este nuevo proyecto conseguiría animarla más y hacerla sentir menos aislada.

Terminó de colocar el último holo en el suelo de la Sala de Entretenimiento, frunciendo los labios para verificar por última vez que todos los holos estaban en la posición correcta. Con un saltito de emoción, Padmé le dio la indicación a R2 de que los encendiera todos, y en un parpadeo, un jardín artificial apareció frente a ella.

Le tomó varios días editar las imágenes y conseguir una renderización que hiciera a las plantas verse lo más naturales posibles, pero había valido la pena. Era lo más real que podía conseguir, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando se dejó engañar, por un instante, pretendiendo que todo esto era real. Se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de las plantas, cuidando no tocarlas para no romper la ilusión, soñando que estaba en Varykino.

R2 y 3PO miraban con sorpresa la emoción de Padmé, llevaban muchos años sin ver a un ser humano así de contento, y les complacía haber sido parte de esa felicidad.

—Este es el Capullo de Ángel—dijo Padmé, deteniéndose frente a su planta favorita—Mamá dejaba algunos ramos en la casa de Varykino para que perfumaran los corredores.

—Suena encantador, señorita Padmé—le respondió 3PO, su voz sintética casi sonaba amable.

—¡Y este es un Giralunas!—se inclinó frente a otra flor pequeña, con pétalos de color rosado claro—Es la planta favorita de mi hermana.

¡Había funcionado! Esto se veía muy bien, ahora que terminó este proyecto, Padmé comenzó a pensar en hacer otro jardín, con muchas más plantas de otros planetas, en su alcoba, "Me tomará más tiempo, pero el tiempo es lo que me sobra aquí" pensó Padmé, suspirando conforme la melancolía le ganaba terreno entre sus emociones.

Notando el repentino cambio de humor en Padmé, R2 se movió para quedar frente a ella y dijo lo más lento posible:

"¿Qué planta es esa?"

Padmé miró al droide, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Me preguntaste algo, verdad R2?

"Sí"

—Bien… ¿podrías repetirla, por favor?

"¿Qué planta es esa?"

Padmé cerró los ojos, acordándose de todas sus lecciones de binario hasta ahora. Al menos sabía que era una pregunta… sobre plantas… ¿verdad?

—¿Qué que planta es esa?—repitió Padmé con duda, señalando al holograma enfrente de R2.

"Sí" respondió el astrodroide más emocionado.

—Ah, es un Cerezo Azul—respondió feliz—Parece que las lecciones de binario están funcionando.

"Así es"

Padmé le sonrió al droide, en momentos como estos, casi podía jurar que R2 o 3PO eran como humanos.

—¿Le gusta la forma del jardín, señorita?—preguntó 3PO—¿O desea que movamos algunos holos, para que se vea mejor?

—Creo que podríamos mover un par de cosas…

3PO y R2 ayudaron con mucho gusto a Padmé, quien tarareaba mientras iba haciendo acomodos en la forma de su jardín artificial.  
.  
.  
.  
La molesta melodía de la luz seguía aturdiendo sus tímpanos, hasta que Vader no pudo más y salió hasta los aposentos de Padmé.

Debía reconocer una cosa, esa mujer era ingeniosa. Había conseguido crearse su dichoso jardín sin romper ninguna regla, y si Vader podía respetar algo, era el ingenio. En su vida, muy pocas personas habían sido más astutas que él, y reconocía que había subestimado mucho el coraje y la inteligencia de esta mujer.

Cuando llegó a la Sala de Entretenimientos, se quedó en el umbral, viendo lo animada que se veía Padmé reacomodando unos holos y explicándole con paciencia a R2 las características de sus plantas favoritas. Padmé era muy buena explicando, podría ser una maestra excepcional si tomaba los cursos adecuados… nada que importara en realidad.

—Los Cerezos Azules eran las flores favoritas de mi madre—continuó explicando Padmé—Cuando era niña, mi papá le compraba estas flores a mi mamá en el mercado, ella las ponía en jarrones con listones azules en la sala o en su alcoba, y siempre acariciaba la textura aterciopelada de los pétalos.

Los dedos de Padmé se detuvieron a milímetros del holograma, fingiendo que tocaba la florecita de azul intenso, evocando en sus memorias el tacto de dicha planta.

—Llevaba tantos años sin verlas… —dijo, perdida en sus recuerdos.

La mirada de Padmé se distorsionó, desconectándose del holograma frente a ella al sumergirse más profundo en su mente. Cuando volvió a reaccionar, mirando su entorno, notó la figura negra de su celador de pie en la puerta, la costumbre había hecho que Padmé ya no lo encontrara tan intimidante como antes.

—Lord Vader—lo saludó con desdén—Esto es nuevo, nunca lo había visto dos veces el mismo día.

Vader no respondió, entró a la amplia sala, mirando los hologramas frente a él que simulaban un jardín. 3PO se veía nervioso, de pie al fondo, pero R2 estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Podía sentir a través de la Fuerza que Padmé se sentía incómoda, pero no asustada.

—Un jardín artificial—dijo al fin, su voz sonando más sarcástica de lo que había planeado—Astuta… muy astuta.

"¿Debería sentirme halagada?" pensó Padmé.

Vader intentó ignorar su mente, molestamente consciente de que ella lo hacía a propósito.

—¿Tú la ayudaste a hacer eso, C-3PO?—preguntó Vader, mirando al droide de protocolo.

—Oh, bueno, sí amo. No se contraponía con ninguna regla o indicación que…

—Lo sé—interrumpió al droide, no queriendo escuchar más excusas—Son solo plantas de Naboo.

Padmé frunció el ceño.

"¿Y cómo sabe eso?" pensó ella "Ni siquiera conocía el Capullo de Ángel"

Vader no quería mencionar que estuvo dos días estudiando la flora y fauna de Naboo, sospechando que Padmé lo malinterpretaría. Así que se concentró en ver los cerezos azules, de los cuales Padmé había estado hablando antes de que notara su presencia.

—Excepto esa planta—la señaló—Tú mencionaste que era de Alderaan.

—Lo es—respondió Padmé, todavía inclinada frente al holograma, midiendo a su carcelero con desconcierto.

—Es extraño que tengas una copia fiel de Naboo aquí, a excepción de esa planta.

—Tengo mis motivos—replicó ella.

—Evidentemente.

Vader se acercó un par de pasos hacia ella, intentando mostrarse intimidante, pero notó que Padmé ya no caía en ese truco.

—Encuentro muy entretenido que pretendas pasarte de lista conmigo—dijo él, cuidando que su voz sonara firme—Los pocos que lo han intentado no vivieron para contarlo.

—¿Es una amenaza, Lord Vader?

—No, solo menciono que eres más astuta de lo que te creí, Naberrie. Además, no considero que sea necesario matarte, después de todo, estarás aquí para siempre.

El cuerpo de Padmé se tensó de pies a cabeza, la ira creciendo en su mente como una llamarada… para después apagarse, y ceder a una profunda tristeza. A Vader le complació verla enojada, pero cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse por las lágrimas contenidas, se sintió contrariado. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

La tristeza que emanó Padmé fue muy intensa, y Vader nunca había soportado bien la tristeza en otros. La desesperación, el miedo, la ira, todas esas emociones le divertían en los demás, pero la tristeza no especialmente. Y viniendo de Padmé, le fue más incómodo de lo normal.

Quiso decir algo para animarla, pero no sabía qué. Hasta donde conocía a esta mujer, pocas cosas la entretenían, siendo las principales estudiar y sacarlo de quicio. Ahora no había manera de hacer la primera opción, y la segunda opción estaba descartada por completo.

"Solo se burla de mí" pensaba Padmé alicaída "Disfruta haciéndolo"

Vader resopló, el sonido potencializado por su respirados sobresaltó a Padmé. Si Vader quisiera burlarse de ella en realidad ya lo habría hecho, y de maneras mucho peores a lo que esta mujer pudiera imaginar.

Padmé miró a su captor, y un nuevo pensamiento le llegó a la cabeza. Vader no estaba destruyendo su jardín virtual, ni tampoco la estaba encerrando para castigarla, sino que estaba haciendo algo más perverso: la hacía sentirse miserable frente a una imagen que, segundos antes, la estaba haciendo feliz. Estaba tomando la fuente de su dicha para transformarla en miseria.

Cuando Vader detectó los pensamientos de la mujer frente a él, se sorprendió, el raciocinio de Padmé era muy lógico, y aunque Vader no se había propuesto hacerle pasar un mal momento a la mujer –solo tenía curiosidad hacia ella– lo cierto era que sus acciones la habían entristecido.

—¿Ha terminado de molestarme, Lord Vader?—espetó Padmé.

"No me quitarás esto" replicó ella en su cabeza, demasiado segura de que él la escuchaba "¡No me quitarás mis únicos momentos de paz!"

¿Paz? ¿Quién hablaba de paz? ¿desde cuándo eso era una opción en su nave?

—Cometes un error al pensar que deseo tu paz, mujer—dijo Vader en tono bajo—Nada de lo que puedas ofrecerme podría interesarme.

—¡Salga de mi mente!

—Eres un libro abierto, te escucho aún sin intentarlo.

—Entonces tenga la decencia de no oír lo que claramente no le incumbe.

Vader mofó, ya no le sorprendía su insolencia.

—Oiré lo que yo quiera, esta es mi nave, y tú solo eres una prisionera con ciertos privilegios.

—No tiene que venir a echármelo en cara—replicó ella—Sé muy bien las condiciones de mi encierro.

—Condiciones que tú misma propusiste, mujer. No quieras hacerte la víctima frente a mí, ni ponerme como la figura malvada de tu cuento, no es algo propio de ti—dijo, encontrando cierta emoción en el intercambio verbal.

Por eso se decepcionó cuando Padmé no dijo nada más, mirando hacia el holo frente a ella con nuevo interés.

—Como te decía, R2, esta planta se llama cerezo azul y era la favorita de mi mamá, llevaba años sin verla y…

Vader frunció el ceño, ¿enserio esa mujer estaba ignorándolo deliberadamente?

—… es de Alderaan, y no crece muy bien en Naboo. Mi mamá intentó cultivarla durante varios años, pero nunca se lograron, el suelo de Alderaan tiene unos minerales que el de Naboo no posee, y por más fertilizantes que usó, nunca consiguió hacer que la planta soportara más de dos meses.

"¿Y luego qué pasó?" preguntó R2.

Vader se cruzó de brazos, curioso por lo que estaba pasando frente a él. No recordaba que nadie hubiera intentado hacer eso con él, y era extraño, incluso refrescante, en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola Padmé siempre conseguía sorprenderlo. Al fondo de la habitación, 3PO miraba todo muy nervioso, manteniéndose quieto para no hacer ruido.

—Empezó el bloqueo, y todas las importaciones de Alderaan dejaron de llegar—suspiró Padmé con tristeza—Han pasado ya diez años desde eso, papá le compra a mamá todo tipo de flores los fines de semana, intentando que no extrañe los cerezos azules, pero no ha funcionado, ¿sabes porqué mamá adoraba esta flor?

"No, ¿por qué?"

—Cuando mi mamá era joven, estudió un par de años en Alderaan, y el camino que tomaba para llegar a su escuela estaba lleno de estas plantas, mamá decía que los pétalos azules tapizaban el suelo durante semanas enteras. Además, los frutos que da esta planta en el invierno son de un sabor muy particular, y mamá hacía un pay delicioso… desde luego, los frutos tampoco han llegado a Naboo en diez años.

"Es una pena. Tu madre debe extrañarlo mucho"

—Oh, perdona R2, no te entendí bien, ¿puedes repetirlo por favor?

—Dijo que es una pena—habló Vader, aprovechando el momento—Y que tu madre debe extrañarlo.

Padmé lo miró molesta.

—Así que se mete a mi cabeza cuando quiere, se mete en las conversaciones ajenas, y habla binario—murmuró irritada—No debería sorprenderme.

—Tu hostilidad me sorprende, no consigo comprender si eres valiente, o muy tonta.

—¡Ya está bien!—Padmé se puso de pie y lo encaró, a Vader le sorprendió la energía que esta mujer tan diminuta conseguía emanar—Deje de insultarme, Lord Vader. Comprendo muy bien mi posición aquí y hasta ahora no he dicho o hecho algo para ofenderlo.

—Debatible.

—¡Y usted insiste en seguir menospreciándome!—continuó ella, ignorándolo—Puedo soportar muchas cosas, pero no que vega a insultarme frente a mis narices.

Le dio la espalda y salió del recinto, Vader la sintió encerrarse en su alcoba, lo cual le divirtió, como si eso pudiera detenerlo si él quisiera seguirla.

"Está muy sensible" dijo R2 "Ha hablado de su familia todo el día, los extraña mucho"

Vader no respondió, pero meditó las palabras del droide. No sabía ni siquiera por qué estaba haciendo esto, no tenía sentido, no debería importarle… pero Padmé era la cosa más entretenida que había ocurrido en el Executor en diez años, y el primer humano con quien interactuaba en una década, era normal que lo tomara por la guardia baja, o al menos eso intentaba creer.

Salió y caminó al comedor, llegando al replicador de alimentos, comenzó a teclear los códigos para sintetizar una serie de comidas en específico. Cuando estuvo listo, lo colocó todo sobre la mesa más cercana con ayuda de la Fuerza y regresó a la habitación de Padmé.

Abrió la puerta con la Fuerza, y la encontró acurrucada en su cama, cuando lo vio se irguió abruptamente, emanando grandes olas de furia y desesperación.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?—espetó.

—Tu cena está lista, deberías comer antes de que se enfríe—fue su única respuesta—Y no quiero ver ninguno de esos holos de plantas fuera de tus habitaciones.

Sin decir nada más, Vader se marchó, su capa ondeando de manera dramática al alejarse.

Padmé seguía enfadada, pero le sorprendió que Vader mencionara algo tan trivial como una cena. Duró sentada sobre su cama un buen rato, acompasando su respiración para no llorar, Vader era la persona más despreciable que había conocido en toda su vida y lamentaba tener que soportarlo por la eternidad.

Después de un buen rato, consiguió ponerse de pie y llegar al comedor, 3PO y R2 estaban esperándola para hacerle compañía, intuyendo que ella estaba emocionalmente devastada. Sonrió de nuevo cuando vio las comidas sobre la mesa, eran sus favoritos: pasta en salsa, carne con especias, ensalada de shuura y lo más sorprendente: pay de cerezos azules.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias 3PO!—dijo ella emocionada—Eres muy considerado.

—No hay de qué, señorita Padmé, pero temo que no he hecho nada para que usted deba agradecerme.

—¿Oh? Pero me has servido la cena, 3PO…

—No, señorita Padmé, la cena la ha servido el amo Vader. R2 y yo vinimos solo a hacerle compañía.

—¿Vader sintetizó esto?—dijo con asombro.

—Así es, señora.

"Si" dijo R2.

Padmé miró su comida con sentimientos encontrados…. ¿era esta la manera de Vader de pedirle una disculpa?  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando llegó a sus aposentos, Vader caminó directo a su computadora y revisó los inventarios, dio un vistazo rápido a las listas de suministros mecánicos, lo que más se usaba, notando que estaba en orden; bajó rápido las listas hasta llegar al laboratorio de muestras, donde vio los accesos de Padmé varios días atrás.

Padmé había tomado muestras de tierra de Naboo, tierra de Alderaan, fertilizante universal, y semillas de Capullo de Ángel, Giralunas y Cerezos Azules. Al comprobar sus sospechas, Vader cerró las listas de inventarios, enfadado consigo mismo.

Era por esto que no debía molestarse en pensar o siquiera considerar a Padmé, por alguna razón ella conseguía desarmarlo. La mujer era impredecible y por más divertido que fuera verla enojarse o hacer desplantes, al final de sus interacciones superficiales, siempre lo dejaba pensando en tonterías.

La decrépita voz en su cabeza comenzó a burlarse de él, riéndose de esa manera macabra que le causaba pesadillas cuando era niño.

"¡Te has convertido en un debilucho!" se mofaba la voz, pero no era eso lo que molestaba a Vader.

Lo que realmente lo tenía enojado era que la luz cantaba cada vez más alto, la melodía de su canción volviéndose casi omnipresente a su alrededor. La escuchaba tan claro, que incluso comenzaba a detectar cambios en su composición, como si la melodía se estuviera personalizando para él.

Cerró todas las pantallas y abrió sus canales de comunicaciones, la mayoría eran mensajes de los sistemas internos del _Executor_ , pero había dos mensajes del capitán, que habían llegado solo una hora estándar atrás.

 _Actualización. Mi señor, el Comandante nos ha mencionado que la investigación en Naboo sigue atorada, y que el teniente a cargo de la misma dice estar inconforme con los eventos, en su opinión, el gobierno de Naboo podría estar comprometido. Cambio y fuera_.

 _Actualización 2. Mi señor, el Comandante nos mencionó que el teniente y cinco clones de su batallón regresarán al Destroyer para continuar con la investigación usando los satélites y computadoras de la nave, parecen tener una pista. Eso no es todo, sino que viene acompañado de dos civiles de Naboo, aparentemente la reina de Naboo decretó que estos civiles acompañaran la investigación con la excusa de que una de sus ciudadanas está desaparecida. Cambio y fuera_.

Cuando terminó de leer, Vader se alteró, no entendía cómo rayos los clones habían permitido que un par de civiles abordaran un Destructor Estelar. Esto significaba dos cosas: la primera, que los clones realmente querían investigar, estaban usando todos sus recursos para encontrar respuestas y eso no era nada bueno; la segunda, que tenían una relación con la reina de Naboo, no importaba si era buena o mala, lo importante era que había una relación, lo cual les daba a los clones más oportunidades de pensar más allá de su programación.

Hasta ahora los clones habían conseguido mantenerse fieles a la programación porque su nulo contacto con los habitantes de la galaxia desarrolló poco, o nada, sus habilidades sociales, atenuadas por los kaminonianos pero no desaparecidas. Mientras más convivieran los clones con humanos reales, más humanos intentarían sentirse, y más opciones buscarían para condicionar o incluso romper su programación.

Esto estaba mal, todo esto estaba bastante mal. Vader inmediatamente encendió su comunicador y contactó al capitán, quien respondió al primer timbre.

— _Mi señor_.

—¿Ya llegaron los humanos al Destroyer III?

— _Sí, mi señor_.

—¿Quiénes son?

— _Un concejal llamado Palo Andalerrie y un profesor llamado Ruwee Naberrie_.

Naberrie…

—Vigílalos y mándame reporte diario de sus movimientos.

— _Sí, mi señor_.

Vader colgó, demasiado molesto y, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, preocupado.

Ruwee Naberrie… esto era aún peor de lo que pensaba.

La familia de Padmé estaba buscándola. Tres semanas después de su desaparición, y la familia de Padmé seguía buscándola…

Esto no estaba bien. Nada bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "Algo ahí" de la película La Bella y la Bestia en su versión en Español Latino.
> 
> Ahhhh me emocioné escribiendo esto jeje, ¿qué les parecieron Vader y Padmé en este capítulo? La información que obtiene Vader del capitán es sumamente importante, porque en el siguiente capítulo iremos al destructor estelar con Ruwee y Palo, porque los clones también tienen sus problemas...  
> Espero que les haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por leer y seguir dándole una oportunidad a esta historia ¡saludos a todos!


	13. El Destructor Estelar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿cómo han estado? Aquí ya no estamos ni en Naboo, ni en el Executor, sino en el Destructor Estelar acompañando a Ruwee, Palo y los clones. Me emocioné mucho escribiendo y editando este capítulo porque, como se darán cuenta, las cosas comienzan a entrelazarse aún más... cof cof, los clones, cof cof... ¡disfruten!

_Oh, yo podría cantar_   
_Sobre el dolor que estos días oscuros traen_   
_El hechizo bajo el que estamos_   
_Sigue siendo la maravilla de nosotros_

Durante diez años, Ruwee soñó con volver a salir de Naboo. Adoraba su planeta de origen y Varykino seguía siendo de sus lugares favoritos en la galaxia, pero ¡cómo extrañaba ver el universo! la atmósfera de planetas diversos, la fauna, la arquitectura, las tradiciones de tantos mundos tan ricos, que no bastaba una vida para poder conocer.

Por eso entendía muy bien a su hija, la ambición, el anhelo que siempre vio en sus ojitos desde que era una niña. Padmé había heredado mucho de él, y estaba orgulloso de esos nobles sentimientos y la innata curiosidad de su hijita. Y lamentaba con todo su ser, que la primera vez en el espacio de Padmé fuera en estas horribles circunstancias. "La encontraré" pensó Ruwee "Traeré a mi niña a casa, y todo esto será solo un mal recuerdo".

Se quedó viendo por la ventana mientras la nave se elevaba saliendo de la atmósfera de Naboo, internándose en la negrura del cosmos, hasta que vio un buen rato después el imponente acorazado del Destroyer III.

A su lado en la ventana, Palo Andalerrie miraba el mismo paisaje con pánico contenido. Para él, salir de Naboo había sido un mal necesario, no existía nada en esta galaxia que su mundo natal no fuera capaz de darle, y la única razón para viajar a un destructor lleno de clones estúpidos era para vigilar a Ruwee.

La Reina Kamila sospechaba que Ruwee Naberrie sabía más de lo que admitía, y el propio Palo pensaba igual. No era común que un profesor universitario pudiera desenvolverse tan bien en un ambiente militar, incluso el capitán Typho había tenido problemas lidiando con los clones, mientras que Ruwee lo hacía de manera natural. Algo escondía, y Palo sospechaba que la propia Padmé debía estar inmiscuida en esta querella.

—¿Cree que encontremos a Padmé, señor Naberrie?—preguntó Palo, obligando a su voz a tener un tono más suave.

—No lo creo, lo sé—replicó él con fiereza.

Ruwee miró de reojo a Palo, siempre le había parecido un hombre promedio, pero a la luz de estos eventos Ruwee comenzaba a notar una ambición y una malicia que comenzaban a apoderarse de él, y no le gustaba. Antes no le tenía mucha estima y ahora no confiaba para nada en él.

—Abordaremos en cinco minutos—les informó un clon.

La nave se deslizó hacia el hangar suavemente, y aterrizó frente a una escolta de clones que los estaba recibiendo. Ruwee y Palo bajaron por la rampa detrás del teniente, un poco intimidados al verse en un ambiente tan ajeno.

—Teniente, bienvenido—dijo un clon—¿Eso son los civiles?

—Así es, capitán.

—Preséntense—les ordenó.

—Soy Ruwee Naberrie, señor, el padre de Padmé Naberrie, la mujer que está desaparecida—explicó amablemente y viendo al clon a los ojos en todo momento.

—¿Y usted?

—Yo soy Palo Andalerrie—dijo hosco, sintiéndose ofendido de que lo trataran con rudeza—El prometido de Padmé Naberrie.

Ruwee lo miró molesto, pero Palo fingió demencia.

—Como civiles en una nave militar, deben estar conscientes de que obedecerán todas las órdenes que se les asignen—explicó el capitán—A la menor insubordinación, serán regresados a su planeta ¿quedó claro?

—Sí, señor—respondieron al unísono.

—Bien. Teniente, usted y sus soldados tienen el resto de la tarde libre para acoplarse. Ustedes, sigan a mi compañero para que les muestre sus cuartos.

—Gracias.

Ruwee y Palo caminaron detrás de otro clon, que sí llevaba puesto su casco, por pasillos amplios y corredores perfectamente iluminados, que mostraban una tecnología impresionante aún para tener diez años de uso.

Pero eso no fue lo que más llamó la atención de Ruwee, lo que en verdad le sorprendió, fue la atmósfera desesperanzadora que se respiraba en cada rincón de la nave. Cualquier clon que vieran, cualquier habitación que pasaran, hasta los droides de mantenimiento con los que se toparon, todos parecían estar deprimidos. Esto era lo último que se esperaba encontrar en una nave militar tripulada por clones perfectamente entrenados desde su concepción para la guerra.

¿Qué era lo que tenía a todos estos clones tan cabizbajos? ¿por qué sentía tanta tristeza y resignación? Lo único que se le ocurrió por un momento, fue que los clones no deseaban este trabajo, pero eso no tenía sentido. Ruwee, como el resto de la galaxia, sabía que el ejército de clones había sido creado artificialmente, integrado por soldados genéticamente modificados para ser guerreros obedientes y serviles para el Canciller. Ellos no tenían voluntad o manera de desear algo más… ¿oh sí?

Mientras Ruwee comenzaba a tener un debate moral en su cabeza, Palo luchaba contra sus sentimientos de desdén. Debió contar al menos cincuenta clones en lo que llevaba caminando por los corredores del Destroyer III, y seguro había centenares más. Lo abrumaba saberse sobrepasado por estas criaturas estúpidas, subordinado a estos clones huecos, imitaciones burdas de un ser humano funcional.

Palo era uno más de los miles de habitantes en la galaxia que veían a los clones como carne de cañón, carentes de intelecto y emociones, simples marionetas que obedecían ciegamente a un general por ahora ausente.

—Estos serán sus aposentos—indicó el clon, cuando llegaron a un pequeño cuarto con dos camas y dos baúles—Las regaderas y los baños están al fondo del pasillo.

—¿Qué?—Palo miró el espacio espartano con horror—¡Por supuesto que no! Debe haber alguna habitación decente en esta enorme nave y nos la vas a dar.

—Palo, contrólate—susurró Ruwee.

—¡Claro que no! ¿cómo pretendes que vivamos así? nosotros no somos clones—espetó enfadado.

—Claramente—respondió el clon—Informaré a mi superior de su disgusto, señor Andalerrie. Buen día.

—¡Oye, espera! ¡No he terminado!

El clon lo ignoró, desapareciendo al fondo del pasillo.

—¿Puedes creer a estos idiotas?—continuó despotricando.

—Sí, sí puedo—resopló Ruwee—Lo que aún me cuesta trabajo por creer es que Padmé haya aceptado casarse contigo, ni siquiera han salido juntos.

Palo lo miró con recelo, cuidando bien su respuesta.

—A los clones podría parecerles sospechoso que yo esté aquí, sin estar relacionado directamente con Padmé.

—Ajá.

Ruwee no le creyó, y Palo estaba consciente de eso, pero no le tenía miedo a este hombre… al menos, no por ahora.

—Si me disculpas, buscaré el baño—dijo Ruwee.

Se fue caminando por el corredor, y Palo miró a detalle sus movimientos. No confiaba en el padre de Padmé ni un poco, y cuando todo esto consiguiera solucionarse, y al fin Padmé fuera su esposa, él se encargaría de alejarlo de ella a toda costa.  
.  
.  
.  
Para Palo, no podía existir nada peor que estar a bordo de un destructor estelar.

Ni un maldito día aquí y ya sentía que su alma había sido succionada por algún ente extraño, los clones parecían borregos, siguiendo órdenes, marchando de un lado al otro, y hablando entre sí con susurros cuando él estaba cerca. Era terrible, y no comprendía cómo estos idiotas podían llevar diez años en el espacio sin quejarse.

"Debe ser porque no tienen más sesos que un ratón" pensó Palo con desprecio, mirando a los clones con mal disimulado odio.

Intentó que el capitán les diera otras habitaciones, comentando que seguro existían cuartos mejor acomodados para los rangos más elevados. Pero el capitán fue muy directo al responderle que sí, existían esas alcobas, pero eran para rangos militares, y ellos eran civiles. Ellos no tenían ningún derecho o autoridad en el destructor.

Sus años trabajando en el Palacio de Naboo hicieron que Palo se volviera muy creído, a excepción de otros burócratas, Palo era muy consciente de su poder e influencia, y las usaba siempre a su beneficio en los ambientes correctos. Acostumbrado al poder, a ser considerado, y a salirse con la suya, chocar de frente con este ambiente en donde él no era nada más que un bulto más en el enorme acorazado lo hacía sentirse menospreciado, y lo detestaba con todo su ser.

Perdida su batalla contra el capitán, y después de varias horas encerrado en su minúscula alcoba compartida totalmente solo como niño haciendo berrinche, Palo sintió hambre y decidió asomarse para saber si había una cafetería o algo por el estilo. Llevaba horas sin ver a Ruwee, y por el momento estaba demasiado enojado como para importarle.

Después de que un clon le diera las bruscas instrucciones para llegar a la cafetería, Palo se sorprendió, e indignó, por lo que encontró ahí. Ruwee estaba sentado en una mesa con otros dos clones, terminando de comer y bebiendo algo de un vaso pequeño, parecía incluso divertido.

—¿Acaso me he perdido la cena?—dijo con enfado mal disimulado, parándose al lado de Ruwee.

—¡Ah, hola Palo!—saludó Ruwee—No hay un horario específico aquí ¿sabes? Los soldados vienen a comer según sus descansos, y aproveché para comer un par de raciones con 34 y 78.

—¿Raciones?—dijo con horror, pero luego captó otro detalle más de la oración—¿34 y 78? ¿Qué, hiciste nuevos amigos?

Vio a los clones tensarse, y el propio Ruwee se molestó por ese comentario.

—34 y 78 son dos de los clones que nos han estado ayudado en Naboo—explicó con molestia—Bueno, es su apodo, sus nombres completos son CT-7934 y CM-2878

—¿Y cómo iba a saberlo?—dijo Palo—Todos se ven iguales.

—Se llama cortesía, Palo.

Miró a Ruwee exasperado. El único maldito defecto de Padmé Naberrie era ser hija de este presuntuoso.

Los clones miraron a Palo con expresión neutra, pero para Ruwee, que los conocía mejor, era obvio que se contenían. Incluso él mismo encontraba insultante el comportamiento de Palo.

—¿Y solo hay raciones?—preguntó, incapaz de pronunciar una disculpa para esos soldados.

—No—respondió un clon—Hay un replicador de aquél lado.

Palo miró a donde señalaba el clon, encontrando la máquina, aunque se alegró de que podría comer algo de verdad, lo cierto era que no sabía cómo se usaba el dichoso aparato y no quería pedirles ayuda a los clones.

—Hay droides que te sintetizarán lo que quieras—agregó el clon, adivinando los pensamientos de Palo con una sonrisa de mofa.

—Gracias—espetó Palo—Si es así, ¿por qué le dieron a Ruwee raciones?

—En Naboo, 34 y 78 se quejaban mucho de las raciones, y yo les decía que no podían ser tan malas—explicó Ruwee por pura cortesía—Pero ahora que las he probado, debo admitir que tienen razón.

—Se lo advertimos, señor Naberrie—sonrió 34.

—No volveré a cuestionarte, lo aseguro.

Sintiéndose sobrado en esa conversación, Palo se fue al replicador y encontró pronto a un droide capaz de sintetizarle una buena charola de alimentos nativos de Naboo. No sabían tan bien como lo que preparaba su madre, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que algo proveniente de un contenedor militar.

Comió rápido y regresó a si minúscula alcoba, le ponía de los nervios verse rodeado por tantos clones descansando y no quería pasar un minuto más del necesario ahí.  
.  
.  
.  
Ruwee miró a Palo comer solo y suspiró, había conocido al hombre cuando era un niño y en aquél tiempo no fue tan pesado, ¿en qué momento cambió tanto?

—Disculpen a Palo—dijo a los clones con una mueca—No conoce nada más que las comodidades y el privilegio, y evidentemente le han afectado para mal.

—No tiene que disculparse, señor Naberrie—le respondió 78—La mayoría de los civiles nos trata así, usted es la verdadera excepción.

—Si los tratan así es porque no los conocen, les aseguro que después de un par de pláticas la mayoría sería amble con ustedes.

—Es un lindo sentimiento, pero muy poco probable.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Señor Naberrie… nosotros los clones no somos como ustedes. Lo sabemos, y lo aceptamos.

—Tonterías—bufó Ruwee—Somos humanos ¿no?

—Señor…

—Escúchenme bien ustedes dos—dijo Ruwee con tono firme—Para mí, ustedes son tan humanos como yo y mi familia. Sí, tienen una predisposición genética a la guerra ¿y qué? Lo que en ustedes fue artificial ha sido natural en muchos guerreros a lo largo de la historia. Jamás se menosprecien.

34 y 78 se miraron entre sí sorprendidos, habían conocido muy pocos civiles en los diez años que llevaban en el espacio, y ninguno fue como Ruwee Naberrie. Decir que estaba agradecidos era demasiado obvio, y la primera vez en años que se sentían mejor consigo mismos.

—Gracias señor.

—Ni le menciones, es la verdad—replicó y su expresión se volvió más seria—No hay que ser un genio para saber que no están muy a gusto aquí, ¿por qué no se van, muchachos? ¿qué los detiene?

Cualquier otro civil haciendo una pregunta de ese estilo hubiera sido ignorado olímpicamente por los clones, pero 34 y 78 sabían que Ruwee estaba preocupado por ellos de manera genuina.

—No podemos, señor—respondió 34 con un suspiro.

—No tienen que decirme cuáles son sus órdenes, solo… bueno, ¿están obligados a estar aquí, no es así?

—Así es.

—Mientras el general no mande otra cosa, aquí seguiremos—agregó 78.

—Yo sé que esto quizá no me incumbe—Ruwee bajó un poco la voz—Pero hasta donde sabíamos en Naboo, su máxima autoridad es el canciller, y está fallecido, ¿no han recibido órdenes del segundo en mando?

34 se mordió el labio, pero 78 habló fluido, dejando que sus emociones emergieran.

—No hay segundo al mando, señor Naberrie—replicó enfadado—Y si lo hay, se ha olvidado totalmente de nosotros.

—Eso es terrible.

El horror en la voz de Ruwee era genuino, ¿y cómo no iban a estar frustrados, desesperados, incluso deprimidos todos estos clones? ¡habían sido olvidados en el espacio por una década! Obligados a mantener un bloqueo eterno.

—Hay rumores de que el general, el segundo al mando del canciller, fue terriblemente herido—continuó 78—Puede que esté muerto, y si está vivo, quizá a duras penas…

—Ahora entiendo—asintió Ruwee—Si mi hija consiguió usar esa nave que fuera del general… quizá ella podría saber dónde está. Por eso ustedes quieren encontrarla también, ¿no es cierto?—lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

Ni 34 ni 78 tuvieron la valentía de responder en voz alta, pero sus ojos lo decían todo. Los clones estaban desesperados de encontrar a quien pudiera ordenarles algo, lo que fuera, con tal de salir de esta terrible maldición de estar en el espacio manteniendo un bloqueo sin sentido.

Cuando la crisis había empezado, Ruwee y muchos otros civiles pensaron que los clones al mando de los destructores estelares debían ser almas miserables como para atacar cualquier nave, satélite o droide que se acercara a las rutas principales, sin discriminar a las naves militares, civiles o médicas. Ahora Ruwee lo entendía, los clones sí eran miserables, pero no por ser malvados, sino por haber sido abandonados a su suerte en una galaxia que los despreciaba.

La congoja que sintió no superaba la que llevaba soportando desde la desaparición de Padmé, pero sí lo conmovió terriblemente. Ruwee pensó que algo debía de hacer por ellos, cualquier cosa, porque pocos destinos podían ser tan espantosos como esperar la muerte en medio del espacio.  
.  
.  
.  
A la mañana siguiente –y después de maldecir todo lo que pudo por tener que usar las duchas de los clones– Palo y Ruwee se encontraron con el teniente en una de las salas anexas al laboratorio principal, donde continuarían su investigación. Ya que Palo era realmente quien sabía menos de todos esos temas, fue Ruwee el que puso más atención y consiguió dar un par de sugerencias coherentes a los droides del laboratorio.

Quizá Palo no estaría tan enojado de no ser porque Ruwee Naberrie se había acoplado perfectamente a la rutina del destructor estelar en cuestión de horas.

Llevaban horas trabajando en la investigación y como esperar no siempre era agradable, y menos cuando no sabía qué estaba haciendo, Palo decidió tomarse un descanso. Nadie le dio importancia mientras salía de la sala y se fue a su mísera alcoba, recostándose en la dura cama espartana y mirando al techo con desdén.

Ruwee se veía muy cómodo con los clones… demasiado cómodo.

Sentándose en la cama, Palo sacó de debajo del colchón un comunicador que había escondido entre sus cosas, tenía línea directa con la reina y la llamó, la transmisión timbró cuatro veces antes de que la reina Kamila apareciera frente a él.

—Majestad—la saludó de inmediato con una reverencia.

— _Señor Andalerrie_ —respondió ella con voz neutra— _¿Han llegado sanos y salvos al destructor estelar?_

—Sí mi reina. Los clones han tenido un trato muy hosco, pero no se les puede pedir más a su inteligencia.

— _Entiendo_.

—De cualquier forma, quiero reportarle esto—continuó rápido—El señor Naberrie se ha visto muy… cómodo con los clones, mi reina. Demasiado amistoso diría yo.

La reina Kamila frunció el ceño levemente.

— _¿Qué insinúa con eso, señor Andalerrie?_

—Aún no tengo pruebas, mi reina, pero creo que el señor Naberrie está haciendo una alianza con los clones.

— _Esas… son acusaciones muy graves_.

—Lo sé, mi reina, y buscaré pruebas antes de proceder contra un hombre al que estimo como mi padre—dijo Palo con falsa preocupación—Solo quiero que esté informada, y preparada para lo que sea que pueda ocurrir.

— _Gracias, confío en ti, señor Andalerrie. Siga manteniéndose en contacto_.

—Así lo haré, mi reina.

La reina Kamila cortó la comunicación, y Palo sonrió mientras escondía el dispositivo y volvía a recostarse. Si acomodaba bien sus cartas, las cosas saldrían muy bien para él. Y al final, la extraña camaradería entre Ruwee y los clones no sería rival para la creciente confianza que la reina Kamila tenía en él.

Palo no supo, ni sospechó, que había un clon de pie en el pasillo, que había escuchado cada una de sus palabras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "Days in the sun" (días de sol) de la película La Bella y la Bestia 2017 (Traducción hecha por mí)
> 
> Pueeees los clones también están buscando a Vader, y los pobres llevan diez años en el espacio, así que están desesperados. Siento que Ruwee Naberrie habría sido una persona amable y noble, como Padmé, con todos, y eso desde luego que incluye a los clones con quienes no teme socializar, al contrario de Palo, ¿qué les pareció esto?  
> En el próximo capítulo volvemos a Naboo, donde Sola y Obi-Wan encuentran cosas interesantes... ¡muchas gracias por leer! saludos a todos.


	14. La reina y el senador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holaa! En compensanción, subí este capítulo rápido jeje. Ahh, este me encantó escribirlo, me gustan los dramas políticos y pues, aquí estamos en Naboo, porque claaaaaro que algo iba a pasar involucrando a la reina jeje. Y también, veremos más cosas de Obi-Wan Kenobi, un personaje que a partir de aquí tendrá más desarrollo.  
> ¡disfruten!

_Todos esos días en el sol_   
_Lo que daría por revivir solo uno_   
_Deshacer lo que está hecho_   
_Y traer de vuelta la luz_

El señor Lorrein llevaba treinta años trabajando en el Palacio de Naboo, así que había visto infinidad de cosas. No estaba especialmente sorprendido por los eventos recientes, pocas cosas le impresionaban ya, pero sí se encontraba preocupado de que el centro del evento fuera Padmé Naberrie, una muchacha tan prometedora y amable.

Conocía a Ruwee Naberrie de hace años, y le tenía un aprecio genuino a Padmé, una muchacha encantadora y con mucho potencial. No lo pensó dos veces antes de ayudar a su familia en todo lo que su experiencia pudiera brindarles, y fue así como el y Sola Naberrie terminaron conduciendo su speeder durante dos horas en dirección a la Región de las Montañas.

—¿Está seguro de que esto funcionará?—preguntó Sola.

—Sí, lo estoy.

Sola no se veía muy convencida, pero él la entendía. En solo tres semanas, la mujer había perdido al menos siete kilos, su repentino enflaquecimiento combinado con sus ojeras le daban un aire desgastado a su rostro. Prácticamente no había conseguido calmarse desde que Padmé desapareció en el espacio.

Llegaron a una espléndida mansión, los guardias de seguridad salieron para hacerle una revisión al speeder, pero reconocieron al señor Lorrein y lo saludaron afectuosamente. Ese gesto calmó mucho a Sola. Fueron escoltados al interior de la mansión, a una salita con vista al hermoso cielo despejado de Naboo, Sola miró al cielo contrariada, preguntándose en qué parte de la galaxia estaría su hermanita.

No esperaron mucho hasta que la regia figura de Apaillana emergiera del corredor, saludándolos con una sonrisa auténtica.

—Bienvenidos—dijo ella con un tono suave y sereno—Señor Lorrein, es un gusto volver a verlo.

—Mi reina—hizo una leve inclinación.

Sin su maquillaje ceremonial, Apaillana se veía más joven, apenas había llegado a los cuarenta años de edad y se conservaba muy hermosa. Sonrió con ánimos a su viejo amigo, y luego miró hacia Sola con curiosidad.

—¿Y quién es esta bella mujer?—pregunto, jocosa pero animada.

Sola recordaba la imagen de Apaillana como soberana de Naboo, y verla vestida de civil –con un atuendo regio, pero no ceremonial– le pareció muy extraño-

—Me llamo Sola Naberrie—respondió, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

—¿Sola Naberrie?—Apaillana abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—¿Enserio eres tú? ¡pero mira cuánto has crecido! Aún recuerdo cuando te postulaste para ser princesa de Theed.

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Sola por la mención de su breve carrera política, ¡había pasado ya tanto tiempo de eso! Parecía toda una vida atrás. Fue el momento en que Sola comprendió que la política de Naboo había cambiado irremediablemente por la crisis, y ya no encontraba afinidad en la nueva faceta tan frívola que el Palacio Real había inaugurado con la Reina Kamilla.

—Oh, eso fue hace tanto tiempo—respondió, su rostro suavizándose al recordarse a sí misma joven y soñadora.

Padmé también era así, soñadora y muy bienintencionada, con la diferencia de que Padmé tenía una pasión y energía que Sola nunca había sentido.

—Es verdad… ¿no te postulaste para algún otro cargo?—preguntó Apaillana curiosa, recordando la excelente campaña de Sola y lo injusto de que no hubiera ganado las elecciones.

Apaillana siempre sintió sospecha de que Irana, la sobrina de Kamila, ganara las elecciones para Princesa de Theed, cuando su campaña no fue ni la mitad de buena que la de Sola. Pero sin evidencias, lo más que podía hacer era sospechar.

—No, la política se volvió muy cerrada con la Crisis, y decidí que ya no era lo mío—respondió esbozando una sonrisa cortés, dejando en claro que no deseaba seguir hablando del tema.

—Te entiendo totalmente—dijo la exreina, comprendiendo lo que Sola no había dicho con palabras—Pasen, pasen, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

Apaillana se sentó en un sillón, dejando otro cómodo y largo sillón libre para Lorrein y Sola, unos sirvientes colocaron una bandeja con galletas y té, pero nadie les puso atención a los bocadillos.

—Tememos que es un asunto delicado—dijo Lorrein, dejando que su mueca inquietara a Apaillana.

—¿Oh? ¿de qué tipo, Lorrein?

—Involucra al difunto Sheev Palpatine.

Al mencionar ese nombre, Apaillana frunció el entrecejo, conteniendo la respiración un momento.

—Ya veo…

Para distraerse un poco, Apaillana agarró su taza de té y bebió un sorbo, una cascada de recuerdos cayendo en su mente, de sus tiempos como concejal, delegada y al final, Reina de Naboo. Tantas cosas ella vio, tantas cosas ella aprendió, que de súbito se sintió mucho más vieja de lo que realmente era.

—Creemos… no, sabemos que está involucrado en la desaparición de mi hermana—dijo Sola, sintiendo un poco de esperanza por la actitud recelosa que de repente expresó Apaillana, "Sabe algo" pensó.

—¿Y cómo es eso posible?—Apaillana le dio otro sorbo a su té.

Lorrein la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Apaillana, trabajé contigo en el Palacio en los últimos momentos de la República—dijo con un tono muy serio—Tú y yo sabemos que Palpatine estaba metido en algo grueso.

—Saltó a la vista para mí desde que lo eligieron Canciller—se encogió de hombros, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—¿Fue así de notorio?

—Bueno, para mí sí lo fue—explicó, haciéndola una seña a sus guardias para que salieran de la habitación, ya a solas continuó hablando—Era un hombre astuto, pero con una mirada depredadora, siempre quería más… yo sabía que no dejaría a la ética interponerse entre él y sus objetivos, y cuando ganó el puesto de Canciller, siempre asumí que no lo hizo del todo limpio.

—Pues tenías razón, hemos sabido por una fuente muy certera de que Palpatine estaba inmiscuido con los Sith.

La exreina se tensó, y no fue capaz de disimular la sorpresa y el pasmo que esa noticia le provocó.

—¿Los Sith? ¿es enserio?

—Así es… de hecho, todo apunta a que él era un Sith—siseó Sola con desdén.

Apaillana se reclinó en su asiento, todo su rostro palideciendo en un segundo. Lorrein y Sola la miraron preocupados, la exreina parecía haber visto un fantasma; dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa, y usó ambas manos para cubrirse el rostro.

—Oh, por la Diosa… entonces no fue un accidente—sollozó quedo, haciendo acopio de todas sus lecciones de etiqueta para contenerse.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cuando Palpatine era joven, él y su familia tuvieron un accidente en un viaje—explicó, su mirada ausente—Su familia entera murió, excepto él.

Sola miró con horror a la exreina, entendiendo lo que Apaillana había implicado con esa oración. Ambas mujeres se vieron a los ojos, con idéntico miedo.

—¿Los mató?—preguntó Lorrein, manteniendo la compostura.

—Si lo que me dicen es cierto, muy probablemente.

—¿Y cómo es que nadie lo supo?

—Palpatine tenía su propio círculo de aliados en los altos mandos de Naboo—explicó Apaillana—Yo ni siquiera supe de ese accidente hasta que me convertí en reina, y para ese punto, Palpatine ya había sido electo Canciller. No había mucho que yo pudiera hacer.

—Necesitamos que nos digas todo lo que sabes de Palpatine—le urgió Sola, con expresión severa.

Apaillana frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, podría ser una política retirada, pero uno no se jubila tan joven de ese rubro sin conseguir ver más allá de lo obvio.

—¿Por qué acuden a mí en vez de a la reina Kamila?—preguntó, mirando a Lorren en todo momento—Ella tiene más acceso a información.

Solamente con ver la expresión de fastidio que Lorrein esbozó, Apaillana lo entendió todo. Siempre supo que Kamila era una líder débil para su pueblo, pero al menos la calmaba saber que Naboo no tenía muchos problemas por ahora. Era desesperante comprobar que, ante el menor tropiezo, Kamila estaba perdiendo todo el control de la situación.

—La reina está colaborando con los clones—explicó Lorrein, sabiendo que no era prudente darle más detalles, al menos no por ahora—Esta visita es personal.

—Confiamos más en ti—agregó Sola, sin importarle las apariencias.

Apaillana le dirigió a Sola una mirada dura, para que no volviera a expresarse de esa forma por lo pronto. Ya habría momentos, y lugares, para expresarse mejor.

—Bueno… puedo decirles que era un hombre complejo—dijo en voz más alta—Daba la apariencia de ser amable, generoso, pero nunca confié totalmente en él.

—¿Sabes si tuvo algún aliado en especial?

—Aquí en Naboo no muchos, se los llevó a Coruscant cuando fue electo Canciller.

—¿Y sabes si alguna vez adoptó a un niño? ¿o tenía una especie de aprendiz?

—No, nunca se supo nada de eso, pero sé cómo conseguir más información—susurró la última frase, mirando alrededor con cuidado.

—¿Cómo?

—En los archivos del Palacio hay un encriptado con información de Palpatine.

—La reina nunca nos los dará—susurró Lorrein, acercándose más a Apaillana para cuidar que nadie escuchara.

—Oh, no se preocupen—respondió, guiñándoles un ojo—Tengo mis formas…

.

.

.

El capitán Typho sabía, con mucho pesar, que no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias.

No era estúpido, sabía que la Reina Kamila no confiaba totalmente en él, quedó más que demostrado cuando la reina mandó al delegado Palo Andalerrie al destructor estelar en vez de a él. Era un capitán encargado de la seguridad de la reina, pero moviéndose en el círculo político, Typho había aprendido un par de cosas, y sabía que su reina tampoco estaba a la altura de las circunstancias.

Los medios hablaban de los clones en Naboo como una nota de segundo plano, sin dar muchas explicaciones, solo diciendo que era una revisión general aprobada por la reina. Typho sabía que la reina Kamila no pudo haber censurado directamente a los medios, pero bien pudo ordenarle a alguien que lo hiciera, y hasta ahora, su mayor sospecha era Palo.

Si la censura de los medios no era algo alarmante por sí solo, también estaba la forma en que la reina había ocultado información a los ministros y al parlamento. Hasta ahora, nadie más que él y los clones sabían que Padmé Naberrie estaba perdida, habiendo pasado el bloqueo semanas atrás, y eso era preocupante en muchas medidas. La reina no solo estaba ocultando información deliberadamente dejando desprotegida a una ciudadana de Naboo, sino que con eso estaba comprometiendo toda la seguridad del planeta, ¿Cómo iban a poder protegerse los ciudadanos si no estaban enterados del enorme peligro que los acechaba desde que Padmé Naberrie consiguió cruzar el bloqueo?

Lo peor de todo esto, eran las motivaciones de la reina. Typho podría engañarse a sí mismo y decir que la reina Kamila hacía todo esto para evitar el pánico en Naboo, pero la cruda verdad era que se acercaban las elecciones, y sabía muy bien que la reina quería conservar su puesto, pero lo alteraba en muchos niveles pensar hasta dónde llegaría Kamila para ganar.

El capitán Typho recordaba con mucho pesar en esos días a su tío el capitán Panaka, él lo había inspirado para unirse al cuerpo militar de Naboo. Panaka sirvió a la reina Apaillana con diligencia, protegiéndola exitosamente de dos atentados –uno en Alderaan y otro en Chandrilla– por sus excelentes servicios se le asignó como guardia personal de la senadora Adele. Panaka y la senadora, así como todo su séquito, habían estado en Coruscant cuando empezó la crisis. Typho intentaba mantener la esperanza de que, aún diez años después, su tío seguía vivo, y ahora no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en qué haría Panaka si estuviera en su lugar.

"Mi tío sabría perfectamente qué hacer" pensó con tristeza, inmensamente frustrado por el poco control que tenía de la situación.

Typho seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, patrullando uno de los corredores del palacio, cuando notó algo que le pareció extraño. Desde su posición, podría ver a una de las doncellas de la reina caminar hacia la sala de archivos, pero lo hacía muy rápido, como si no quisiera ser vista.

Intuyendo algo, Typho la siguió cuidando que no lo viera. Las doncellas de las reinas siempre estaban bien entrenadas en defensa personal, y lo mejor era nunca enemistarse con ellas. Escondiéndose entre los gruesos pilares del corredor, Typho la vio entra a la sala de archivos, y pudo reconocerla.

Era Sabé, la jefa de las doncellas. Typho se quedó en su posición, perfectamente escondido, rememorando todo lo que sabía de ella. Sabé sirvió a la reina Apaillana, y cuando ella se retiró, se convirtió en jefa de las nuevas doncellas de la reina Kamila, manteniendo ese puesto durante una década por su gran eficacia. Y hasta donde Typho recordaba, Sabé no era ni por asomo la doncella favorita de Kamila.

La doncella estuvo solo un par de minutos en la sala de archivos, y cuando salió, caminó recta por el corredor hacia un patio. Typho se anduvo con cuidado, pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando hubo de detenerse.

—Capitán, es de mala educación espiar a las personas—dijo Sabé, volteándose para verlo—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo?

Typho tragó duro, pero se mantuvo firme y caminó hacia ella para cerrar la distancia.

—No lo sé—respondió—Si se lo pregunto de frente, ¿me responderá con la verdad?

—Oh, no lo sé—dijo ella coqueta, siguiéndole el juego—¿Qué tanto debo confiar en usted?

—Yo diría que mucho, señorita—se llevó una mano al bláster, pero no lo accionó, Sabé ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Si actuaras así frente a la reina, quizá te apreciaría más.

—Y si ella supiera que te escabulles por los corredores, te apreciaría menos.

—¿Eso crees?—murmuró con burla—Oh, cielo, te falta tanto por aprender.

—No de ti, espero.

—Dígame capitán, ¿es ilegal ir a la sala de archivos?

—No, pero…

—Y como jefa de doncellas ¿no tengo acceso libre a todos los cuartos del palacio?

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—¿Y no juramos usted y yo servir a Naboo a cualquier costo?

—Sí, solo que…

—Entonces sabes todo lo que necesitas saber, capitán—sentenció ella, ahora más seria—Tenga un bien día.

Typho sabía que había gato encerrado, pero por extraño que pareciera… confió en ella.

.

.

.

Obi-Wan Kenobi era un Jedi.

Ya no existía la Orden Jedi, pero Obi-Wan siempre se sentiría uno.

La Orden había pertenecido a otra época, y bajo esa misma lógica, Obi-Wan era un hombre de otros tiempos, de una era perdida, a la cual muchas veces deseaba regresar.

Al inicio de la crisis, una parte optimista en Obi-Wan llegó a pensar que, después de un par de meses difíciles, las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Encontraría otros sobrevivientes Jedi, reconstruirían el Templo, la República resurgiría… había sido ingenuo e idealista. Ahora comprendía que esos tiempos se habían ido para nunca más volver.

Aún podía recordar el Templo Jedi, tan majestuoso, construido para darle paz a todos sus moradores. Podía evocar la serenidad que sentía en la Sala de las Mil Fuentes, o la camaradería que lo unía con sus compañeros Jedi, encontrándoselos en los corredores, en los jardines, o en las fuentes. La bulliciosa e interminable energía de Coruscant, un planeta que nunca dormía; el imponente edificio del Senado, testamento físico de la democracia, el corazón de una República galáctica.

Pero también podía recordar a los clones marchando al interior del Templo Jedi, destruyendo todo a su paso, tomando por sorpresa a sus compañeros y asesinando sin piedad a jóvenes o niños incluso. A los destructores estelares posicionándose sobre todas las rutas importantes, haciendo añicos los satélites principales, aislando en cuestión de horas a los Mundos del Núcleo, paralizando el comercio, aniquilando todo un modo de vida. Recordaba su duelo en Mustafar contra el aprendiz de Sith, y cómo creyó ilusamente que con él moriría todo.

Fue por puro milagro que consiguió encontrar refugio en Naboo, y que Ruwee Naberrie hubiera tenido el valor de ayudarlo en un momento tan difícil. No podía fallarle a la galaxia de nuevo, ni tampoco al hombre que le dio los recursos para reconstruir su vida, tenía que matar al Sith y rescatar a la hija de Ruwee a como diera lugar.

Los clones seguían en el Palacio de Naboo, aún no regresaban a la casona abandonada y Obi-Wan supo que ése era su momento. Con cuidado, escaló el tronco que le permitió meterse por el hueco del techo, y tuvo especial cuidado en no tocar casi nada, para no arruinar los avances en la investigación que los clones hubieran hecho.

Usando la Fuerza, se movió por la casona con una mezcla de fascinación y desprecio, estaba pisando el suelo del Sith que destruyó siglos de paz. Sin querer perder el tiempo, Obi-Wan sacó de su bolso la DataPad donde estaba el archivo encriptado que Sabé le consiguió en el Palacio, ahí estaba toda la información oficial de Palpatine, que seguro le serviría.

Oriundo de Naboo… si, bueno, eso ya lo sabía… familia muerta en un accidente, ¡ja! El maldito debió causar ese accidente, los Sith eran despiadados y no se tentarían el corazón por nadie… senador de Naboo durante diez años, eso también ya lo sabía… dueño de una Casona, de speeders, de naves…. Canciller de la República…. ¡Ajá! ¡Aquí estaba lo bueno! Palpatine había firmado un pacto con la Federación de Comercio.

La Federación de Comercio, avariciosa y despreciable, Obi-Wan siempre odió que tuviera una posición en el Senado. Todos en la galaxia sabían que quien se enrolaba con ellos estaba en malos pasos, y evidentemente Palpatine no era la excepción… pero no firmó como Sheev Palpatine, no, firmó con otro nombre… Anakin Skywalker.

Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué le era familiar ese nombre? Hizo memoria, y cuando pudo recordarlo sintió pesadez en el corazón. Claro, Anakin Skywalker había sido el pobre muchacho que le pidió ayuda para liberarse de Palpatine… seguro era un esclavo para el Sith. Obi-Wan cargaba muchos pesos sobre sus hombros, pero el dolor de haberle fallado a ese anónimo muchacho seguía siendo uno de los peores, siempre pensaba que de haber llegado un poco antes él seguiría vivo.

Pero esto arrojaba una nueva luz, Palpatine evidentemente tuvo relación con el pobre chico, al que investigaría después. Ahora, los nexos criminales de Palpatine eran más obvios, y con eso en mente volvió a registrar la casona. Debía haber algo oculto ahí, y usando la Fuerza, encontró una puerta secreta, con un código de cuatro dígitos para entrar.

Primero intentó con la fecha de nacimiento de Palpatine, pero no funcionó, luego con la fecha cuando se volvió senador, y cuando se hizo Canciller, sin éxito. Con un tirón en su corazón, Obi-Wan introdujo la fecha del accidente donde murió la familia de Palpatine, y la puerta se abrió… "Ese enfermo" pensó con desprecio, entrando al recinto secreto.

Había varias computadoras, DataPads y mecanismos que demoraría un buen tiempo en analizar, caminó directo hacia la consola principal y la encendió. Usó el mismo código, que probó seguir funcionando, y vio distintos planes para conseguir mayor control sobre la República.

Con horror, comprobó lo que ya era notorio, Palpatine había querido formar un Imperio, por eso la creación de los clones, por eso el aislamiento de los Mundos del Núcleo, todo había sido un plan para obligar a miles de sistemas a postrarse a sus pies. Y hubiera funcionado, si su aprendiz no lo hubiera traicionado matándolo a sangre fría, "Los Sith son tan poco civilizados, solo conocen la manipulación y la traición" pensó, leyendo más de esos maquiavélicos planes.

Ahora bien, lo más seguro era que el aprendiz del Sith siguiera vivo, y si eso era cierto, ¿dónde estaba? ¿qué había sido de él en diez años? no tenía sentido que se mantuviera lejos de la acción, cuando solo necesitaba un par de órdenes para hacerse del control de la galaxia entera. A no ser, que estuviera tramando algo más siniestro.

Obi-Wan no tenía la imaginación para pensar en algo más siniestro de lo que ya había vivido, pero conociendo la bajeza de los Sith, debía prepararse para todo.

"Espero que Padmé Naberrie esté bien" pensó con tristeza, si la mujer era prisionera de un Sith… oh, no quería ni pensarlo.

Siguió leyendo, buscando información sobre escondites donde el aprendiz pudo esconderse, pero todo apuntaba a que las operaciones principales las hizo Palpatine en Coruscant, Naboo y Mustafar.

No era posible que Padmé hubiera llegado a Coruscant, los clones lo hubieran sabido al contactar a los otros destructores estelares. Obviamente tampoco estaban en Naboo, y Mustafar era muy poco probable, aunque tampoco podía descartarlo por completo.

Luego, un documento llamó poderosamente su atención: Destructor Estelar _Executor_.

Era una nave de lujo, la joya de la corona en la armada de la República, la nave más poderosa, con los mejores escudos, instalaciones de primera y los departamentos más lujosos de todos los destructores. Una nave construida para servir al comandante supremo y alto general de los ejércitos, un tal Darth Vader.

Darth Vader… ¡ese debía ser el aprendiz!

 _Executor_ … tenía sentido. Si el aprendiz se estaba escondiendo en una nave de ese estilo, no había forma de que los clones lo encontraran, tenía todas las ventajas para desplazarse a donde quisiera.

La buena noticia, es que al menos tenía un panorama mucho más claro del tipo de amenaza que enfrentaba, la mala noticia era que el desdichado aprendiz del Sith podía estar literalmente en cualquier parte de la galaxia y era casi imposible rastrearlo.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz, sintiendo el estrés entumecer sus hombros. Serían largos días, pero Obi-Wan no iba a salir de aquí hasta no tener una respuesta más concreta de qué hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "Days in the sun" (días de sol) de la película La Bella y la Bestia 2017 (Traducción hecha por mí)
> 
> Y eso es todo por ahora  
> Por un lado, quiero destacar a Sola Naberrie en todo esto. Padmé es la protagonista sin duda, pero quería mostrar a través de estos capítulos que todos los Naberrie, a su manera, son perfectamente capaces de desenvolverse en diferentes situaciones.  
> Y Obi-Wan... NO sabe que Anakin y Vader son la misma persona, ¿cómo ocurrió esto? bueno, más adelante lo explicaré con más detalle. Pero supongo que ya con esto, las cosas comienzan a tener más sentido para ustedes c; En el siguiente capítulo regresamos al _Executor_ , donde estamos llegando a una situación entre Vader y Padmé más especial...  
> Gracias a todos por leer ¡saludos!


	15. Recuerdos de otra vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿cómo han estado? espero que muy bien. Aquí inocentemente les traigo el nuevo capítulo, que regresa al _Executor_ y verá más a fondo la creciente relación entre Vader y Padmé. No quiero darles más detalles por ahora, para que todo sea sorpresa en el cap.  
> ¡disfruten!

_No puedo regresar a mi infancia_   
_Una que mi padre hizo segura_   
_Puedo sentir el cambio en mi interior_   
_Soy más fuerte ahora, pero no libre_

Después de cortar su comunicación con el capitán Rex, Vader tuvo que meditar más de una hora. No comprendía cómo es que la familia de Padmé seguía buscándola, por la Fuerza, ¡llevaba más de tres semanas perdida en el espacio! (que ellos supieran) ¿es que no habían aceptado ya que la mujer debería estar muerta?

"¿Tú lo harías?" cantó la suave voz de la Luz en su cabeza, y Vader gruñó.

No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto para no enojarse más, esta situación se estaba volviendo complicada y necesitaba tener la cabeza fría si quería encontrar una manera de resolver todo el embrollo.

Al día siguiente estuvo casi toda la mañana en su taller, y en la tarde, meditó varias horas, pudo sentir a través de la Fuerza que Padmé estaba más animada de lo usual, pero hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo. Al menos, hasta que en las horas de la noche llegó otro informe del capitán Rex.

 _Actualización 3. He conseguido recabar más información sobre los civiles. Uno es un adulto mayor llamado Ruwee Naberrie, un profesor universitario que dice estar buscando a su hija, una tal Padmé Naberrie. Es muy insistente con la investigación y ha conseguido buenos avances, también tiene una relación estrecha con varios clones. El otro civil es un delegado del Palacio Real llamado Palo Andalerrie, prometido de la mencionada Padmé Naberrie, no parece tener una buena relación con el señor Ruwee, y mantiene un contacto clandestino con la Reina de Naboo. Cambio y fuera_.

"Naturalmente, solo un padre podría ser tan necio como para seguir buscando a su hija en estas circunstancias" pensó Vader, sintiendo que la nota le había dejado un mal sabor de boca.

Podía entender que Ruwee Naberrie no quisiera perder la esperanza de encontrar a su hija viva –el pobre iluso– pero para su sorpresa, lo que le molestó fue leer que el susodicho Palo Andalerrie era el prometido de Padmé.

—Ladrona y mentirosa—siseó con desdén, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de porqué la llamaba mentirosa.

A Vader nunca le había interesado la vida de Padmé antes de llegar al _Executor_ , y claro que ella no llegaría un día de estos a contarle los secretos de su corazón, eso sería ridículo. Pero sabía más de ella de lo que le gustaría admitir, en parte por haberla observado y también por las veces que leyó su mente, y jamás encontró indicio alguno de que la chica estuviera comprometida con alguien.

Tenía sentido, Vader no era ciego, Padmé era una mujer muy hermosa y lista, seguro que en Naboo tuvo muchos admiradores. Pero ella no actuaba enamorada, hasta ahora, toda la melancolía que ella había sentido por su hogar se relacionaba con sus padres, su hermana y sus sobrinas, nunca mencionó a algún enamorado.

Y los intentos que hizo para hacer ese jardín… las flores que eligió, todas se relacionaban con sus familiares, solo con ellos.

Pero la susodicha estaba comprometida, y Vader no entendía porqué eso le molestaba tanto, ¡ni que Padmé fuera a dejar el _Executor_ algún día! claro que no. Ella era de él ahora.

Un momento…

"Ah, Vader, has caído tan bajo" se burló la voz macabra en su cabeza.

"¡Vas bien!" cantó la luz.

Todo lo que Vader sintió fue confusión y dolor de cabeza.

—¡Cállense!—espetó enfadado.

Estaba molesto con Padmé por no haber mencionado algo tan serio como un compromiso marital, y molesto consigo mismo porque le importaba ese asunto tan trivial y estúpido.

Y lo peor era que necesitaba esa respuesta… si Padmé estaba enamorada de otro hombre, y estaba comprometida con él, debería mencionarlo en algún momento, incluso hacer algo para homenajear su recuerdo, así como estaba haciéndolo con su mundo natal al hacer ese jardín virtual. Debía encontrar una manera de encontrar sus respuestas sin preguntarle directamente y sin torturar su mente, encontrar una situación donde ella hablara hasta por los codos sobre su mundo natal y…

Ah… sí, eso podía funcionar.

Siseó con más enfado, ¿realmente iba a hacer esto por conseguir una respuesta tan estúpida? Él era un Sith, él podía caminar al interior del cuarto de Padmé y demandar las respuestas a sus dudas sin consideración, pero… pero no quería que ella supiera que le importaba.

Y la voz macabra volvió a burlarse de él. Esta vez, Vader lo consintió, no entendía de dónde le nacían estas llamas extrañas que se retorcían en su vientre y lo hacían actuar de una manera tan estúpida.

Debía ser el aburrimiento, sí, eso era, llevaba diez años solo, estaba aburrido, y todo lo relacionado a Padmé era nuevo y estimulante. Eso era todo, eso era todo, eso era todo…

Se repitió esa mentira todo el tiempo, caminando hacia el laboratorio de muestras.  
.  
.  
.  
Padmé estaba en el Banco de Datos desquitando todos los programas a los que tenía acceso para continuar su investigación sobre Dathomir. Hasta ahora, había conseguido descubrir que era un planeta con una profunda presencia del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza, el tipo de poder que los Sith usaban. Cada vez confirmaba más que Vader era un Sith, y aunque se inquietaba, tampoco podía dejar de investigar.

"El conocimiento es poder" ella siempre había creído en eso y no sería ahora cuando dejaría de hacerlo. Mientras más pudiera saber sobre los famosos Sith, más podría comprender a su carcelero y con suerte así volver más llevadera su presencia.

Hasta ahora su investigación había sido fructífera, pero cuando terminó de leer los artículos a los que tenía acceso, se topó con un muro en blanco. Vader le tenía vetado el acceso a muchos materiales, y con frustración Padmé confirmó que la mayoría de los artículos y libros que trataban más a fondo Dathomir o temas de los Sith estaban bloqueados para ella.

Sin perder su ánimo, Padmé descargó la información disponible en su DataPad y la organizó en un esquema para buscar palabras claves que pudiera usar de referencia para extender su investigación. Cuando terminó de enumerar los conceptos que consideró relevantes, guardó todos los cambios en sus archivos y estiró la espalda un poco, sorprendiéndose de las horas que llevaba trabajando en eso.

Para relajarse, buscó en la Base de Datos imágenes de otras plantas oriundas de Alderaan. Ya que Vader había sido extrañamente condescendiente con su jardín virtual, Padmé decidió hacer otro en su alcoba, y llevaba dos días descargando, editando y acomodando las imágenes en los holos para poder completar su labor. El nuevo jardín tendría más plantas de Alderaan, y estaba considerando agregar algunas de Chandrila.

Al pensar en Vader, Padmé recordó el día anterior, y la manera incómoda en que su captor había estado revisando el jardín virtual que ella hizo en la Sala de Entretenimiento. Al principio, pensó que solo se estaba burlando de ella y buscando una forma de castigarla, pero después, cuando él mismo sintetizó su cena, Padmé se quedó confundid y repasó todas sus interacciones por horas.

Vader siempre había sido directo y brusco con ella, pero si pensaba con más detenimiento la breve conversación que tuvieron en el jardín virtual, Padmé podría jurar que Vader se notó curioso hacia ella, como si quisiera conocerla un poco más. Desde sus primeros días de cautiverio, Padmé fue muy consciente de que a Vader no le importaba ella en lo mínimo, su único interés hacia ella era que permaneciera en el _Executor_ y no desobedeciera sus órdenes.

Entonces, ¿por qué ahora se había mostrado curioso hacia ella? ¿Vader realmente quería conocerla un poco más, o Padmé se estaba inventando todo eso? Llevaba tres semanas aislada, con puros droides como única compañía, no sería anormal que su mente comenzara a jugarle malas pasadas sobre analizando cosas que no eran necesarias.

Pero lo que refutaba su leve paranoia era el hecho de que Vader le sintetizó la cena. Padmé conocía poco al supuesto Sith, pero el hombre se la pasaba dando órdenes a todos, incluido ella, y nunca lo había visto hacer nada con sus propias manos –ni siquiera la había tocado nunca, usando la Fuerza sobre ella cuando quería asustarla– y lo que era peor, Vader le había sintetizado sus platillos favoritos, incluso el pay de cerezos azules que le había contado a R2.

Esa era una evidencia irrefutable de que Vader le ponía atención, estaba al tanto de sus comidas favoritas, lo que cual significaba que él sabía qué cosas sintetizaba y cada cuándo, y también había escuchado cuando comentó que llevaba años sin probar ese pay, el favorito de su madre. No solo la escuchó, sino que comprendió a algún nivel que eran detalles importantes para ella, por eso Padmé pensó –con aprehensión– que haberle sintetizado esa cena fue una especie de disculpa de Vader hacia ella.

Las palabras "disculpa" y "Vader" no parecían ir en una misma oración, y Padmé no se hacía la ilusión de creer que su captor iba a tratarla con más decencia de ahora en adelante. Vader era rudo, hosco y autoritario, pero había mostrado el día anterior una nueva faceta que Padmé jamás le consideró posible: le mostró su lado humano.

En cualquier otra parte de la galaxia, sintetizar una cena sería un gesto sencillo de amistad o incluso de mera cortesía, pero habiendo visto lo que Padmé en sus semanas aislada en el Executor, ese acto tan simple hablaba montones sobre la humanidad de Vader, algo que ella jamás había querido considerar, porque era mucho más fácil asumir que Vader era un droide cruel antes que una persona perversa.

"Estas sobre analizando" se reclamó a sí misma "Fue un hecho aislado, no es importante" y para dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, Padmé decidió comenzar a editar su última descarga.

Estaba totalmente inmersa en la edición de una flor de Alderaan, cuando la puerta se abrió y vio de soslayo la negra y alta figura de Vader. Frunció los labios, ¿ahora qué quería?

—Sígueme—ordenó.

—¿A dónde?—inquirió Padmé, mirándolo con desconfianza.

—Sígueme.

Vader repitió la orden y salió al corredor, Padmé suspiró y caminó despacio detrás de él, poniendo a propósito la mayor distancia posible entre ambos. Sin embargo, cuando notó que Vader entró al laboratorio de muestras, aceleró el paso para alcanzarlo.

Al interior del laboratorio dos droides de guardia estaban terminando de preparar un par de cajas con contenido del laboratorio, Vader señaló hacia las cajas simulando desinterés.

—Estas son las muestras que autoricé a que uses en la privacidad de tus aposentos, no deseo ver nada relacionado a estos materiales en ninguna otra habitación que no esté asignada principalmente a ti—explicó él, forzando a su voz a sonar más firme de lo usual—Espero que recuperes las muestras una vez que el proyecto haya concluido, para recuperar el inventario original. A excepción de C-3PO y de R2-D2, ningún otro droide puede ayudarte con esto, ¿entendido?

— _Hmm_ , sí, supongo—Padmé iba a asomarse para ver el contenido de las cajas, sin atreverse a pensar que eran lo que ella tanto deseaba, pero Vader le hizo una seña a los droides y éstos salieron rápido del laboratorio.

—Lo llevaran a tus aposentos—dijo Vader—La más mínima desobediencia hacia las indicaciones que te di tendrá severas consecuencias, ¿entendiste?

—Sí.

Padmé respondió y se apresuró a seguir a los droides, Vader la miró marchase y notó que sus movimientos eran más fluidos, se veía emocionada, casi como una niña corriendo detrás de un juguete.

Los droides dejaron las cajas en su recámara, y Padmé se apresuró a sacar las cosas. Adentro había sacos de tierra de Naboo y de Alderaan, fertilizantes universales, controles de plagas, y semillas para cultivar diez tipos de plantas distintas, nativas de ambos planetas.

—Señorita Padmé—3PO apareció en su puerta, seguido de R2—El amo Vader mencionó que nos ocuparía en una tarea específica, ¿cómo podemos ayudarle?

Padmé no respondió al inicio, sintiendo que lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos, palpando los contenedores de las semillas varias veces para convencerse a sí misma de que no estaba soñando.

—Yo… sí, sí, ocuparé su ayuda.

¿Por qué Vader le había dado esto, después de todos los problemas que ocasionó su primer jardín? ¿estaba jugando con ella? ¿o quería conseguir algo a cambio?

"¿Algo como qué?" pensó ella con severidad "Él ya ha dejado claro que no quiere nada de ti, en varias ocasiones"

Inquieta por la línea de esos pensamientos, Padmé les pidió a los droides que le sintetizaran una merienda, y así poder estar sola en su recámara unos minutos, calmando su mente.

Quizá esto no le afectaría tanto de no ser porque Vader ya la había confundido cuando le sintetizó la cena. Dos actos extrañamente amables y considerados hacia ella, en un lapso de dos días, la hacían sentirse desorientada, incluso a la defensiva.

¿Podría Vader haberse enfermado?

Padmé suspiró, pasando la punta de los dedos sobre los contenedores de las semillas, cualquiera que fuera la causa de esta repentina amabilidad, no iba a encontrar las respuestas pronto, así que guardó esas dudas en el fondo de su mente, y se decidió a poner manos a la obra en su nuevo proyecto, uno que realmente la entusiasmaba.

Se puso de pie, frunciendo el ceño con indecisión, ella sabía muy bien que Vader la espiaba cuando le daba en gana –la privacidad era un lujo que los prisioneros no gozaban, y menos aún cuando el supuesto Sith era capaz incluso de leerle la mente– pero dudó antes de hacer lo siguiente:

—Gracias—susurró, sabiendo que Vader estaba escuchándola—Muchas gracias por esto.

Vader podría ser ruin y maleducado, pero Padmé era lo opuesto, y no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de gratitud hacia él.

Cuando 3PO y R2 regresaron, Padmé puso manos a la obra en su nuevo proyecto.  
.  
.  
.  
—Gracias… muchas gracias por esto.

Vader miró la pantalla, y la expresión conmovida de Padmé mientras le agradecía a la nada, sabiendo que él la escuchaba.

Experimentó una rara sensación en su pecho, pero no quiso pensar al respecto.

Luego la vio animarse con los droides, dándoles instrucciones de conseguir un par de macetas nuevas para preparar la tierra, eligiendo entre las muestras cuales serían las semillas que iba plantar primero. Padmé sonreía, sus movimientos eran muy animados, su voz se suavizó… Vader no entendía porqué le gustaba verla así.

Apagó la pantalla, satisfecho con la primera etapa de su plan, pero aún sorprendiéndose por la rara sensación en su pecho. Era un sentimiento que llevaba años sin sentir, no desde…

Desde Tatooine.

Miles de imágenes aparecieron en su mente cuando pensó en el despreciable planeta donde vivió sus primeros años de vida. El desierto interminable, las personas horribles, los apostadores, los esclavistas, los traficantes, el espantoso calor, la dura y rugosa arena que se metía en todas partes, la comida insípida y mísera… ah, ¡cómo odiaba ese lugar!

Pero no era odio lo que sentía en su pecho ahora, no era desprecio lo que le consternaba. Esas eran emociones que él conocía bien y sabía usar a su beneficio. No, lo que lo confundió fue que había experimentado por primera vez en años una sensación que tuvo por última vez en Tatooine, toda una vida atrás.

Y nuevos recuerdos aparecieron, de los niños con los que jugaba en las noches más frescas, de las risas que escuchaba de los vecinos más amables, de la señora del mercado que siempre le daba una fruta o un dulce a escondidas del vendedor, y de ella…

Ella…

No había pensado en ella en tantos años, simplemente no se sentía correcto. Ella había amado a un niño que murió ese día en Tatooine, tiempo atrás, y no se hacía ilusiones, si ella pudiera verlo ahora no lo reconocería y seguro lo despreciaría. Por eso era mejor no pensar en eso, no corromper la imagen de su memoria con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza que tanto la hubiera asustado.

Y francamente, no había tenido ocasión de pensar en ella, inmerso en su odio, su desprecio, y sus planes. Era hasta ahora que su mente consiguió pensar en algo más que el Lado Oscuro, y Vader no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

La luz seguía cantando, cada vez más fuerte, incitándolo a seguir pensando en ella.

Pero cómo dolía recordar esos momentos del pasado, esas breves y escasas ocasiones en que él… en que él fue… feliz.

Solamente con ella había sido feliz, y al morir, se lo llevó todo. Vader peleó durante años aferrándose a los pocos y efímeros sentimientos nobles que el recuerdo de ella despertaba en su mente, pero fue una batalla inútil. Al final, sus esfuerzos no habían servido de nada, más que para meterlo en este horrible traje.

"No lo olvides nunca, Vader" siseó la voz oscura en su mente "No olvides a dónde te llevó la engañosa luz…"

Intentó un tiempo escuchar a la luz, no perderse en las tinieblas, ¿y qué ganó a cambio? Un duelo a muerte con un santurrón Jedi, incapaz de ver más allá de sus narices, y en el cual lo perdió todo. Ese día en Mustafar perdió su futuro, su salud, incluso su oportunidad de libertad.

Vader no podía engañarse a sí mismo en eso. Jamás había sido libre. Esclavo de niño, esclavo de joven, y ahora esclavo de adulto… y su nuevo amo, era el maldito traje que lo mantenía con vida, a costo de todas las oportunidades de dignidad.

Buscó en su computador imágenes de Tatooine, solo para recordarse a sí mismo que la vida siempre sería miserable para él. Tan miserable como ese maldito planeta olvidado por todos en lo más recóndito de la galaxia.

"No te olvides de ella" cantó la voz, aprovechando su debilidad emocional "No la olvides nunca…"

 _No me olvides_... _por favor_...

Vader cerró los ojos, frustrado, llevaba años sin lidiar con estas cosas, ¿por qué de repente experimentaba estas emociones tan desesperantes?

Acaso… ¿acaso era culpa de Padmé?

Suspirando, decidió encerrarse a meditar un rato en su cámara de meditación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "Days in the sun" (días de sol) de la película La Bella y la Bestia 2017 (Traducción hecha por mí)
> 
>  _Waaa!_ esto fue el preámbulo del punto de inflexión de estos dos muajaja. Como pueden ver, los sentimientos de Vader han cambiado mucho, pero él no sabe cómo lidiar con ellos; mientras que Padmé, aunque se muestra reticente, sí está más consciente de todo. El próximo capítulo también será en el _Executor_ , y será MUY intenso.  
> Gracias por seguir leyendo, ¡nos vemos muy pronto! ¡saludos y abrazos!


	16. La huida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ahhhh este capítulo me quedó cardíaco la verdad, pues es el punto de no retorno de nuestra parejita, así que no los molesto más y los dejo para que lean jajaja. Gracias por su inmenso apoyo, ¡disfruten!

_Ahora sé que ella nunca me dejará_   
_Incluso cuando ella huye_   
_Ella seguirá atormentándome, calmándome_   
_Lastimándome, motivándome, pase lo que pase_

En una esquina de su alcoba, estaban colocadas las cuatro macetas en donde Padmé había plantado sus primeros retoños. Le dio instrucciones muy específicas 3PO y a R2 para que supieran cómo ayudarla, porque cada una de las plantas requería cuidados distintos.

Padmé estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio, con su DataPad en las manos y viendo hacia las macetas con expresión desconcertada. Llevaba toda la tarde leyendo su investigación sobre los Sith, y comparando lo que sabía sobre los usuarios del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza, con los dos gestos amables que Vader tuvo hacia ella, la confusión la hacía generar hipótesis muy raras.

Los Sith no conocían la amabilidad, porque rechazaban las emociones positivas. Entonces, Vader no debería ser amable en absoluto… lo cual hacía que esos gestos fueran mera manipulación, pero ¿con qué fin?

Ahora bien, los Sith sí eran metódicos, eso podía variar de persona en persona, pero su credo exaltaba la inteligencia y Padmé sabía que Vader no era un tonto. No obstante, no lo conocía lo suficiente para saber qué tan inteligente era ni hasta dónde podría llegar en sus manipulaciones para conseguir sus objetivos, y pensar en eso la asustaba.

¿Qué estaría dispuesto a hacer Vader para completar un fin? Leyendo sobre los Sith, era fácil adivinar que ellos no tenían una moral muy elevada, y eso significaba que muy pocas cosas los limitaban. Si Vader era realmente un Sith, temblaba de pensar en qué métodos sería capaz de usar contra ella si realmente quería algo.

Y era por eso que su repentino gesto amable era más confuso, Vader no debería tener una escala moral tan elevada que le impidiera exigirle respuestas si él quería algo de ella, ¡incluso la había encerrado una semana entera, diciéndole que no le importaba su salud mental o emocional! Y también mencionó no querer nada de ella, ¿o dijo esas cosas a propósito como parte de sus maquinaciones?

Miró la DataPad en sus manos, podía seguir reflexionando por horas, o podía preguntarle directamente.

Padmé estaba harta. Su vida en el _Executor_ era más dura de lo que pudo anticipar, sintiéndose constantemente observada, como el juguete o el entretenimiento de su captor. Intentó fingir que eso no le importaba, pero llegados a este punto, y ahora que el comportamiento de Vader tenía menos sentido que nunca, decidió que no podía seguir así. Si ella iba a pasar el resto de su vida en esta nave, al menos debería ser capaz de hablarle de frente al supuesto Sith. Detestaba sentirse intimidada por él, sentir que sus opciones se reducían, que cada vez tenía menos libertades, que su vida estaba a merced de un desconocido. Por días, y haciendo acopio de toda su prudencia, Padmé había conseguido contenerse de no hacer nada absurdo, pero ¿qué era absurdo en esta situación tan desesperanzadora? ¿realmente qué tanto podía empeorar su vida, llegados a este punto? Padmé nunca se sometió a nadie en su corta vida, y ahora comprobaba que la sumisión, ni siquiera en estas condiciones extremas, era una opción para ella.

Y vaya que lo intentó.

—3PO, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?—preguntó Padmé.

Ella se puso de pie y dejó su DataPad de investigación sobre el escritorio, luego agarró otra DataPad, más pequeña, y se la dio al droide dorado.

—Sería un placer, señorita Padmé.

—Me tomé la libertad de diseñar un par de prendas que me gustaría tener—le explicó ella sonriendo—¿Podrías llevárselas a los droides de confección, por favor?

—Encantado, señorita. No me demoraré mucho.

—Gracias, 3PO.

Padmé esperó a que el droide desapareciera del corredor, y luego emprendió ella su propio camino. R2 estaba en el hangar, recibiendo un mantenimiento, y tampoco regresaría en un buen rato. Sabía que a los dos droides no les parecería buena idea que ella buscara a Vader para hacerle un par de preguntas.

Caminó con la mayor seguridad posible por los corredores anexos a sus aposentos, y no se preocupó hasta que se acercó al Sector 3 del _Executor_. Técnicamente era una zona libre para ella, pero casi nunca iba, y cuando tenía que pasar cerca de ahí 3PO y R2 insistían en acompañarla. Del Sector 3 se llegaba fácilmente al Hangar, y ese era en definitiva un territorio prohibido para Padmé.

Pero no pensó en eso y siguió caminando en dirección al Puente de Mando, también en el Sector 3, no había ido ahí desde que le pidió permiso a Vader para construir su primer jardín, y la verdad sea dicha, no se sentía muy animada de tener que acercarse a ese lugar del que tenía malos recuerdos. Pero mantuvo su paso firme y llegó al puente.

Vader no estaba ahí.

Se mordió el labio exasperada, ¿dónde podía estar? La nave era enorme y fuera del Puente de Mando, no se le ocurría otra cosa que Vader pudiera hacer en el _Executor_ (además de molestarla, claro).

Caminó despacio de regreso a sus aposentos en el Sector 4, cuando se topó con droides de batalla haciendo su patrulla usual.

—Disculpen—los llamó, haciendo un gesto con la mano—¿Han visto a Lord Vader? Necesito hablar con él.

Había demasiados droides de batalla en la nave, todos faltos de personalidad, y Padmé sabía que pedirles indicaciones difícilmente sería algo que los circuitos de esos droides recordarían a futuro.

—En sus aposentos, señora—respondió el droide—Dejó órdenes de no molestarlo.

—Oh… bueno, en ese caso, me retiraré—dijo, fingiendo que caminaba hacia el elevador cercano.

Cuando los droides se fueron, Padmé caminó rápido hacia el final del corredor, donde estaba una plataforma que no había usado nunca y que, si recordaba bien lo que 3PO le dijo en su recorrido, la guiaría hacia el Sector 6.

Bajó la plataforma y cruzó el corredor con prisa, temiendo encontrarse con otros droides de batalla, hasta llegar al elevador. Se detuvo frente a esa puerta, respirando profundamente para calmarse y meditar muy bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Haz hecho peores tonterías" se dijo a sí misma, para animarse (aunque no recordara alguna en ese momento).

Padmé quería respuestas, llevaba semanas conformándose en información escueta obtenida a través de droides y libros. No podía seguir postergando esto.

Abrió la puerta del elevador, y bajó al Sector 6.  
.  
.  
.  
 _"Eres terriblemente débil" dijo la voz oscura con desprecio "Pero el dolor te enseñará_.

 _Un rayo golpeó su cuerpo y recorrió todo su sistema nervioso, fue como sentir un calambre en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, el dolor lo hizo retorcerse, pero sus gritos solo parecían complacer a su sádico maestro_.

_"Eso es, ódiame, despréciame, usa tu ira para enfocarte y hacerte más fuerte"_

_Apenas conseguía escucharlo, porque sus propios gritos confundían los demás ruidos de la habitación. El dolor no paraba, solo parecía empeorar, y mientras se arrastraba en el suelo comenzó a suplicar piedad._

_"¿Piedad dices?" espetó la voz enfurecida "¿Piedad? ¡Un fuerte jamás se humilla!"_

_El dolor se detuvo, pero solo por unos segundos, antes de que otro rayo volviera a golpearlo._

_"¿Acaso tuvieron piedad los traficantes que te vendieron a ti y a tu madre a los Hutts?" sintió un golpe, esta vez de un bastón de aluminio, contra su abdomen._

_"¿Tuvieron piedad los Hutts cuando apaleaban a tu madre, o a ti, antes de venderlos como objetos?" sintió un golpe, ahora en sus costillas._

_"¿Tuvo piedad ese amo cuando los obligó a trabajar hasta la extenuación todos los días?" y ahora el golpe fue en su espalda._

_"¿Y tuvo alguien en esta galaxia piedad de tu inútil madre?" los rayos cesaron, dejándole respirar al fin._

_No… nadie tuvo nunca piedad._

_"¿Y qué te hace pensar que existe la piedad en este mundo, aprendiz?" la voz de su maestro sonó aterradoramente suave "Me aseguraré de que nunca más olvides esta lección"_

Antes de que pudiera volver a sentir los golpes, las memorias se volvieron humo y volvió a quedar perdido dentro de su cabeza. Intentó tomar las riendas de sus sentimientos, respirando profundamente, pero no pudo, y una nueva visión se materializó frente a él.

_Padmé estaba encorvada contra la pared, protegiendo con su cuerpo a una niña entre sus brazos, llorando con desesperación._

_"¡No!" gritó ella "¡Por favor señor, tenga piedad!"_

_"Piedad… como si eso existiera" se mofó la voz oscura dentro de él._

_"Por favor" suplicó Padmé al borde del llanto "Perdónale a ella. Condéneme si quiere, pero no a mi sobrina, por favor…"_

_"Muéstrale la piedad que existe en esta galaxia, Vader" le ordenó su maestro "Que ella no olvide su lección"_

_No… esto no estaba bien. Esto era un recuerdo, esto ya había pasado. Y él tomó otra decisión, él…._

_"Nadie tuvo piedad contigo" volvió a hablar su maestro "¿Por qué tu deberías tener piedad con ella? no seas débil"_

_No soy débil, ¡no soy débil! Gritó en sus adentros, empuñando su sable de luz y marchando hacia ellas_ …

.

.

.

Padmé experimentó una morbosa adicción a la adrenalina que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Su corazón latía estrepitosamente, sabiendo que si algún droide la veía inmediatamente iba a escoltarla de regreso, y que 3PO y R2 se enfadarían con ella, ¡pero estaba en el Sector 6! Un sector prohibido, el sector privado de Vader.

Hasta ahora no era diferente a otras partes del _Executor_ , pero el solo saber que ella no debería estar aquí mandaba grandes ondas de adrenalina que su cuerpo encontraba placenteras, ¡era lo más emocionante en semanas que vivía aquí!

Se movió rápido por los corredores, descartando los cuartos que sabía eran de almacén o parecidos –gracias a la perfectamente clara nomenclatura de la nave, y que ya había memorizado– hasta llegar a la zona habitacional. Ahí volvió a detenerse, armándose de nuevo valor, abrió dos puertas que condujeron a departamentos vacíos, pero el tercero era indudablemente el de Vader.

Era más oscuro que los otros cuartos, y tenía un acomodo personalizado. Era enorme, tenía una ventana gigante que mostraba el hermoso espacio exterior, y frente a ella una computadora con varias pantallas, que de seguro tenían acceso libre a todos los sistemas. En las pantallas, vio imágenes de un planeta desértico, y leyó el nombre "Tatooine".

Volteó buscando un sillón o algo parecido, pero no vio nada, solo una estructura grande, parecida a un capullo de metal formado por paneles de líneas rectas, de color negro. Dio unos cuantos pasos alrededor de la habitación, pero tampoco había rastros de Vader. Quizá estaba en su habitación descansando, o dándose un baño o comiendo… todos esos escenarios cotidianos le parecieron irreconciliables con su imaginario de Vader, pero si era un hombre –en alguna medida– tenía que hacer esas cosas.

Decidida a que no iba a traspasar más su privacidad, Padmé suspiró y caminó hacia la salida, ya habría otra ocasión para encontrarlo. Al pasar cerca de las pantallas, volvió a ver las imágenes de Tatooine, ¿por qué Vader se interesaría en ese planeta? Ella jamás lo había escuchado en su vida, y considerando que había estudiado minuciosamente la conformación de la República, sabía que todos los mundos que no tenían representación en el Senado eran o muy lejanos o muy peligrosos.

Sospechando que no encontraría información de Tatooine en el Banco de Datos, Padmé se acercó a la pantalla para leer rápidamente la descripción del planeta, pensando en agregar esa información a su investigación. Cuando se apoyó sobre el tablero, por accidente aplanó unos botones demasiado oscuros como para que ella los hubiera visto, y escuchó un ruido detrás de ella.

Padmé se volteó asustada y miró con más asombro el raro capullo comenzar a abrirse, un vapor blanco y denso emergiendo de los huecos.

"¡Oh, por la diosa!" pensó Padmé "¿Esa cosa es una especie de recinto?" ¡pensó que era algún generador de energía, o computador especial!

Con miedo y curiosidad peleando por su atención, Padmé esperó a que el capullo se abriera y miró con horror lo que encontró ahí… un hombre calvo, con la piel pálida a un nivel enfermizo, con gruesas, terribles y deformes cicatrices de quemaduras en la nuca y escalando hasta desaparecer en el cráneo y unas zonas del rostro.

El pálido y desfigurado hombre la miró con ojos amarillos, llenos de malicia, cuando el vapor se difuminó más, pudo ver el resto de su cuerpo. Llevaba la misma armadura de Vader.

"Oh, no…"

Padmé miró lívida al hombre frente a él, y descubriendo la gravedad de lo que acababa de hacer, retrocedió con pánico en sus facciones.

—Perdón… ¡perdón, yo…!

Las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando sintió una opresión en su garganta, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, notando que Vader tenía una mano extendida hacia ella, su garganta siguió cerrándose, no podía hablar, no podía respirar, el miedo la puso lívida y se formaron lágrimas de pánico en sus ojos.

Iba a morir… por la diosa ella iba a morir y nadie jamás lo sabría.

Los ojos amarillos de Vader vieron a Padmé con asesinas intenciones, la voz oscura riéndose con deleite en su cabeza, hasta que la luz cantó con suavidad, un susurro que lo cambió todo.

"No la olvides a ella…"

Ella… la causante todo.

Padmé fue la que trajo toda esta confusión y estos sentimientos extraños en su vida, era ella la causa de que la voz oscura se burlara de él todo el tiempo, lo estaba volviendo débil y… y…

…era como _ella_.

"No me olvides"

Los ojos de Vader volvieron a ser azules, bajando su mano con rapidez, Padmé cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas, tosiendo con fuerza mientras el aire regresaba a sus pulmones.

Vader inhaló profuso, calmándose y dándose cuenta de que ya no estaba meditando. Esto no era una visión, esto era real.

"Oh, no…"

Rápidamente se colocó el casco, antes de comprometer su respiración, cuando volteó, vio los ojos castaños de Padmé mirarlo con miedo y horror. Apenas la mujer pudo contener un poco su agitado pecho, se echó a correr de ahí, Vader podía sentir su miedo absoluto a través de la Fuerza.

¿Qué había hecho?  
.  
.  
.  
Padmé corrió desesperada, sin molestarse en comprobar que Vader la seguía o no. Había llegado a su límite, pudo soportar sus insultos, sus castigos, sus manipulaciones… pero esto no.

¡Al carajo lo que ella hubo prometido, esto no podía soportarlo!

Llegó al elevador y sin pensarlo dos veces, con el latido del corazón retumbándole en sus oídos, bajó hasta el hangar. Algunos droides la miraron, pero acostumbrados a ella, ni siquiera les importó que ella no debería estar ahí. El único droide capaz de comprender que algo estaba mal fue R2, parado al lado del computador de mantenimiento.

R2 no podía sentir nada, pero casi juró que sus circuitos hicieron corto, Padmé estaba pálida y se veía al borde de un colapso, jamás vio a la mujer tan mal, ¡y estaba en una zona restringida! ¿qué rayos le había pasado?

Padmé se apresuró llegando a la nave de exploración más cercana y cerró la compuerta, los droides de batalla estaban muy lejos como para notarla sentada en la cabina y trazando una ruta de escape hacia Naboo. Pero R2, aún confundido, intentó acercarse a la nave pensando que Padmé se escondía.

El astro droide retrocedió cuando la nave se elevó y Padmé piloteó torpemente para salir del hangar, encendiendo varias alarmas de seguridad, y haciendo que los droides de batalla se miraran entre sí, sin comprender qué había pasado.  
.  
.  
.  
Vader estaba sentado en su recinto de meditación, asimilando los más recientes eventos.

Había sido una espantosa coincidencia que Padmé decidiera justamente en ese momento colarse –contra toda norma– a sus aposentos, cuando él estaba teniendo una visión demasiado intensa sobre ella.

Ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que empezó a estrangularla, y cuando recuperó la cordura, cómo se detestó a sí mismo por haberla atacado de esa manera tan cobarde. Y luego su mirada… Padmé siempre lo miró con desafío, tenía miedo de él, en muchas cosas, pero su socarrona valentía era más fuerte y conseguía así desafiarlo. Esta vez, en los ojos de Padmé vio solamente horror y espanto.

No la culpaba por temerle a su forma física, él mismo se miró con asco por primera vez después de Mustafar y nunca volvió a ver su reflejo en el espejo. Era espantoso y deforme y claro que una criatura tan bonita como Padmé lo miraría horrorizada. Pero el espanto… oh Fuerza, ella temió por su vida, y lo vio como a un monstruo.

¡Y cómo lo odió!

Sintió perfectamente el momento en que Padmé se escabulló al hangar y tomó una nave para irse. La ira que sintió por su desobediencia, rompiendo su promesa de permanecer en el _Executor_ para siempre, no consiguió sobreponerse al desdén que poseyó su alma. Sabía que Padmé tenía toda la razón de querer huir, y no hizo nada por intentar seguirla, por detenerla y obligarla a cumplir su palabra. No… era mejor así. Movería al _Executor_ a otro cuadrante de la galaxia, seguirían sin poder encontrarlo, y con suerte la ausencia de Padmé pondría punto final a estas terribles dudas que lo aquejaban desde su llegada.

Pero luego llegó R2-D2, uno de los pocos droides que podían entrar a sus aposentos cuando quisiera, y Vader supo antes de que dijera algo que se relacionaba a Padmé.

"La señorita Padmé se ha marchado" explicó el astro droide.

—Lo sé.

"La vi subirse a una nave en el hangar y escapar, se veía al borde de un colapso"

—Estará bien, es demasiado terca—dijo, convenciéndose a sí mismo—Se irá a casa.

"No lo conseguirá. Se fue en una nave de exploración, y hay al menos dos destructores estelares entre el _Executor_ y Naboo"

—¡Te dije que estará bien!—rugió, parándose y caminando hacia sus pantallas, donde aún había imágenes de Tatooine.

R2 miró a su dueño contemplando esas imágenes con renovado enfado, las visiones de su última meditación afectándole más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Sabía que R2 tenía razón, ¿a quién quería engañar? Padmé no tendría oportunidad contra un destructor estelar del bloqueo… moriría.

"¿Y qué importa?" rugió la voz oscura "¡Se lo merece!"

—No…

No se lo merecía. Vader sabía que no. Padmé era muchas cosas, una mujer desesperante, terca y voluntariosa, pero nada de eso la sentenciaba a muerte.

¡Maldita sea! ¿qué clase de juego era este? Ni siquiera cuando Padmé escapaba, desentendiéndose voluntariamente de él para siempre, él era libre de ella.

La idea de que Padmé muriera a manos de los clones… le enfadaba mucho más que la idea de Padmé escapando de él.

Vader llevaba demasiado tiempo sin preocuparse por alguien más, sin importarle otro ser humano lo suficiente como para interesarse en su bienestar. No estaba seguro de qué brujería hizo Padmé en él para que estuviera preocupado por ella, pero cuando admitió que lo estaba, supo una cosa.

Él jamás iba a ser libre de ella.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando Padmé al fin pudo calmarse, pensó con más claridad.

¡¿Qué demonios había hecho?!

Ella sabía que era arriesgado ir al Sector 6, pero por la diosa ¡no pensó que Vader realmente intentara matarla! Aunque, siendo más fría… él también amenazó con matarla cuando lo conoció y Pooja lloraba aterrada en sus brazos.

Temblando por los dejos de adrenalina y miedo que dejaban su cuerpo, Padmé se llevó una mano a la garganta, era aterrador pensar que se podía usar la Fuerza para matar de esa manera a alguien, robándole el último aliento sin siquiera dejar una marca visible en el cuerpo. Recordó la desesperación y el miedo que sintió, sin poder defenderse ni luchar contra un poder invisible que la estrujaba.

¿Se había equivocado tanto? ¿realmente no había ni un dejo de humanidad en ese monstruo? Vio su rostro, su deformado y herido rostro, al menos ya sabía que sí era humano. Aunque 3PO y R2 actuaran mucho más como humanos que él.

Oh, no ¡3PO y R2! Suspiró, sería a los únicos a quienes extrañaría del _Executor_.

Tenía que llegar rápido a Naboo y advertir a su familia, no dudaba que Vader los buscaría, se odiaría a sí misma y quizá su propia familia le resentiría cuando tuvieran que dejar Theed y esconderse en algún pueblo de las montañas de Naboo por al menos un par de años, incluso cambiándose el nombre. Se preguntó si Palo podría usar su influencia en el Palacio para darles un poco más de protección.

Seguía tramando su plan, cuando la nave se agitó como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe y salió del hiperespacio, Padmé revisó en la computadora que el hiperpropulsor estuviera bien, pero no tenía lecturas de algún daño. Frunció el ceño consternada, ella jamás había viajado en el espacio y fuera del conocimiento teórico, no tenía práctica alguna.

Nuevamente su corazón se aceleró cuando vio que estaba frente a un destructor estelar, ¿acaso ellos la habían sacado del hiperespacio? ¿pero cómo…?

El bloqueo… ¡maldición! Estaba tan asustada, y preocupada en llegar a Naboo, que se olvidó totalmente del bloqueo.

Claro que el destructor estelar la había sacado del hiperespacio, ¡eso era lo que hacían! Rastrear, bloquear y hasta eliminar a todas las naves que se desplazaban libremente, más allá de los sectores bajos de sus sistemas. Así fue como consiguieron tomar posesión de todas las rutas importantes de la República y aislar a los Mundos del Núcleo. También fue así como bloquearon la HoloNet, que antes de la crisis, se transmitía vía hiperespacio.

Pensó rápido, ¿qué podía hacer? introdujo nuevos comandos en la computadora, pero no conseguía entrar al hiperespacio. Lo que fuera que los clones hubieran hecho, ella no sabía cómo neutralizarlo. No sabía para qué funcionaban más de la mitad de los botones en el tablero, pero optó por tomar ella misma el volante y desplazar la nave. Al momento en que se movió, los cañones del destructor estelar la apuntaron.

"Escudos, escudos, escudos…" buscó en el tablero hasta encontrar los controles de lo que parecían ser los escudos, y funcionó, a medias, porque los disparos del destructor estelar eran muy fuertes y los escudos apenas conseguían proteger la nave.

No iba a durar ni cinco minutos ahí, y si seguían disparando, la nave explotaría. Por la diosa, ¿qué más podía hacer?

La nave seguía moviéndose con lentitud, los disparos destrozando los escudos con cada segundo que pasaba, el estrés limitando las opciones de Padmé, si al menos R2 estuviera con ella… el droide definitivamente sabría qué hacer.

Encendió un canal de comunicación, decidiendo que al menos podría intentar dialogar con el destructor estelar, decirles que ella solo quería volver a casa, nuevas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, ¿realmente este iba a ser el fin?

El canal de comunicación seguía abierto, pero nadie atendía su llamado. Era inútil, los clones tenían órdenes de tirar a matar.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en Naboo, en recordar las cosas buenas. La pintoresca casa en la que había crecido, su amorosa madre, su comprensivo padre, su traviesa hermana mayor, sus hermosas sobrinas, todo el amor que la rodeó, la moldeó, la convirtió en quien era, ¿su familia sabría alguna vez de esto? Oh, esperaba no causarles más dolor. Ellos no se lo merecían.

El tablero hizo sonar una alarma, indicando que los escudos funcionaban al 30% de su capacidad. Padmé calculó que le quedaban dos disparos más para colapsar. Dos disparos más antes de morir.

Murmuró un rezo a la diosa, pidiendo por la salud de su familia, y que pudieran ser felices después de esto.

Para su sorpresa, en su rezo se coló Vader. Padmé pensó que, quizá algún día, ese monstruo sería capaz de encontrar algo remotamente parecido a la paz.

Un disparo más, y los escudos estuvieron al 15% de capacidad.

"Lo lamento mucho" sollozó Padmé, despidiéndose silenciosamente.

Pero el segundo disparo no llegó, Padmé no quiso cantar victoria y esperó unos segundos más –inquietantes, aterradores segundos– cuando su corazón no pudo más con la incertidumbre, abrió los ojos, y no dio crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

Encima de su nave, protegiéndola de los disparos, estaba otra nave negra y mucho más grande… su canal de comunicación emitió un pitido, indicando que estaba recibiendo un mensaje.

—Naberrie, los escudos de mi nave no durarán por siempre—Padmé se quedó como piedra cuando reconoció la voz de Vader—Entra al hiperespacio, es la única forma de salir de aquí.

—N-no puedo… —susurró, odiando el miedo que hizo temblar su voz.

—Los clones debieron apagar el hiperpropulsor con un campo de onda electromagnética, el efecto es temporal. Reinicia el sistema.

Padmé demoró un par de segundos en comprender lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿Vader estaba ayudándola?

Reaccionó a tiempo, su instinto de supervivencia tomando todo el control de la situación, dejando sus dudas y conmoción para otro momento. Buscó en la computadora y encontró una manera de reiniciar los sistemas, pero terminó reiniciando toda la nave… bueno, al menos Vader estaba cubriéndola.

En un minuto más o menos se reestablecieron los controles, comenzó a hacer los cálculos para entrar al hiperespacio, cuando sintió otro golpe en la nave, y un tirón, ¡esto era colmo! Se asomó por la ventana de la cabina de mando y vio que la nave de Vader había sido atrapada por un rayo tractor, por la cercanía ella también estaba siendo atraída por el rayo.

—Nabe… errie… —el canal de comunicación tenía interferencia, así que Padmé intentó aclarar la señal—Sal… de ahí… salgas… ahí…

¿Qué saliera de ahí? Intentó amplificar la señal, pero no pudo. Padmé nunca se había sentido tan inútil, si salía viva de esta iba a aprender cómo pilotear una nave costara lo que costara.

El rayo tractor jaló ambas naves hasta el hangar del destructor estelar, Padmé se aferró a la silla para no caerse cuando la nave golpeó bruscamente el suelo. Vio decenas de clones rodear ambas naves, la de Vader a pocos metros de la de ella, y recordó lo último que escuchó en el comunicador.

Suspirando, buscó en el pequeño armario de la nave al lado de la cabina, donde encontró un bláster, ella jamás había disparado en toda su vida, pero tampoco había intentado cruzar el espacio antes y aquí se encontraba… murmurando una última oración a la diosa, retiró el seguro del bláster y caminó a la puerta.  
.  
.  
.  
Vader maldijo cuando vio a Padmé salir de la nave, ¡le había dicho específicamente que no saliera! ¿es que esa mujer no podía obedecer nada, aún cuando estaban entre la vida y la muerte?

—R2, prepara la nave para volver al _Executor_ —le dijo al astro droide, empuñando su sable de luz—Cuando Naberrie y yo volvamos, entrarás al hiperespacio inmediatamente, ¿entendido?

"Sí" respondió con entusiasmo.

Bajó lo más rápido que pudo a la plataforma y se preparó para su primera interacción con clones desde hace diez años.

Cuando la plataforma tocó suelo, los clones rodearon la nave y apuntaron con sus armas, Vader esperó unos segundos, disfrutando la sensación de miedo e incertidumbre que emanaban.

—¡Identifíquese!—gritó un clon—Salga con las manos en alto y…

Vader bajó en ese momento, el sable en su mano, y los ignoró caminando hacia la nave de Padmé. Vio que ella tenía intentaba amenazar a los clones apuntándolos con un bláster, y la imagen le hizo sonreír, desde luego que Naberrie no iba a dejar que un grupo de clones armados la intimidara, ella iba a pelear hasta el último momento.

Caminó hacia ella y cuando los clones notaron que no los escuchaba, comenzaron a disparar, encendió entones su sable y lo movió grácilmente a su alrededor para bloquear los disparos. Padmé lo vio, y no supo identifica si ella estaba sorprendida, asustada o aliviada al verlo, probablemente un poco de todo.

—Sube a mi nave, rápido—le ordenó, acercándose lo más que pudo a ella.

Padmé corrió a su lado, los disparos de los clones aumentaron, en ese momento ella pareció recordar que también estaba armada e intentó dispararles. No tenía la mejor puntería, pero al menos conseguía distraerlos lo suficiente.

Vaya, casi había olvidado la adrenalina del combate.

Los clones los cercaron, pero Vader alzó su otra mano y los empujó con la Fuerza, a su lado Padmé tembló un poco, sin dejar de disparar, por un lado, detestando lastimar a terceros y por el otro lado sabiendo que su vida pendía de un hilo.

Llegaron a la plataforma y le urgió a Padmé subir, ella solo subió dos pasos, manteniendo el arma en alto y sin darle la espalda a los clones. Para no ser una guerrera entrenada, tenía buenos instintos. Vader empujó a los clones más cercanos, para tener oportunidad de subir a la nave e irse, Padmé no dejaba de disparar, maldiciendo su mala puntería, pero intentando no ser tan inútil.

Entonces, Vader sintió en la Fuerza otro peligro, uno que no estaba cerca, alzó la cabeza solo un par de segundos antes de que un francotirador –posicionado en una de las torres de control del hangar– disparara hacia Padmé.

Fue instintivo, ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de pensar en lo que hizo, con la Fuerza dio un salto que le permitió cerrar la distancia entre él y Padmé, y el disparo dio de golpe en su pecho.  
.  
.  
.  
—¡No!

Padmé gritó cuando vio a Vader caer adolorido por el disparo, estaban en la parte superior de la rampa, sin dejar de disparar su propio bláster –disparando a la nada para ese punto– Padmé buscó en uno de los muros cercanos hasta encontrar el botón que accionó la rampa, encerrándolos dentro de la nave.

Al cerrarse la nave, R2 activó el hiperpropulsor y entraron inmediatamente al hiperespacio, el cambio en la órbita fue tan brusco que Padmé cayó al suelo, y quedó a pocos centímetros de Vader.

Fue hasta ese momento en que notó que él estaba inconsciente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "Evermore" (por siempre) de la película La Bella y la Bestia 2017 (Traducción hecha por mí)
> 
> Pueeees hubo mucha intensidad aquí, lo sé, lo sé... por eso les advertí que este sería el punto de flexión para estos dos, este evento cambió ya todo. Lo dejé un poco abierto pero es para poder desarrollar con algo más de soltura las consecuencias de todo este embrollo en el siguiente capítulo. Díganme ¿les ha gustado?  
> ¡Gracias por leer! saludos y abrazos a todos c:


	17. La recuperación de Vader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Este capítulo continúa exactamente donde se quedó el anterior, en el escape de Vader y Padmé del Destroyer III. Sé que el giro pudo ser algo brusco pero es el punto de inflexión definitivo así que debía ser intenso. No les cuento por ahora para que lean, ¡disfruten!

_Que gran bondad descubro ahí_   
_Aunque al principio rudo y malo lo creí_   
_Ahora sé, que él no es así_   
_Y me pregunto por qué antes no lo vi_

Padmé soltó el bláster casi con miedo, nunca antes había disparado en su vida ni tuvo tanto miedo a morir, ¿Cómo diantres ella pasó de ser una simple ciudadana de Naboo a tener dos encuentros cercanos con la muerte en un mismo día? cuando imaginaba tener aventuras, ciertamente nunca pensó en esto.

R2 se acercó a ella, y entonces reaccionó.

—¿Estamos en el hiperespacio, verdad?—le preguntó al astro droide, su mente todavía configurada en sobrevivir.

"Sí"

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

"Al _Executor_ "

Se lo temía. Sintió un escalofrío bajar por su columna vertebral, la sola idea de regresar a esa nave infernal le causaba un verdadero malestar físico. Pensó rápido, esta nave tenía escudos más potentes, quizá esta vez conseguiría burlar a los clones y regresar a Naboo.

Entonces vio a R2 moverse rápido hacia ella, y recordó la figura inconsciente a su lado. En toda su vida, Padmé jamás podría olvidar lo anormal que fue para ella ver a Vader vulnerable por primera vez.

"Está mal, necesita atención médica" dijo R2.

Padmé demoró un poco en entenderlo, su mente no resistió más y se conmocionó. Sin ser siquiera consciente de cómo, terminó inclinada al lado de R2, ayudándolo a atender a Vader.

El disparo había destruido totalmente el respirador de Vader, la maquinaria recibió la mayor pacte del impacto, pero aún así tenía una laceración seria en el pecho. Con ayuda de R2, Padmé tuvo que retirarle el casco para colocarle una mascarilla, luego quitarle la parte superior del traje, limpiando su herida, era más profunda de lo que parecía.

Al ver el pecho desnudo de Vader, Padmé apreció mejor las terribles marcas de quemaduras, los espacios donde la piel se había doblado, cicatrizando de una manera grotesca por el tiempo que demoró en recibir atención médica después de haber sido herido. Este hombre debió morir, pero por alguna razón sobrevivió.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al imaginar el terrible dolor que Vader tuvo que soportar, no creía que ningún ser humano debiera sobrevivir algo tan traumático. R2 le confirmó que el respirador lo usaba porque sus pulmones se dañaron por los gases tóxicos que inhaló cuando fue quemado, y se preguntó con seriedad qué otros daños colaterales él experimentaba por esas heridas… ¿conservaba su sentido del tacto? ¿tendría algunos nervios comprometidos? ¿la vista, el oído, el gusto, no se vieron dañados?

Luego recordó la manera en que Vader la protegió de los disparos en el hangar del destructor estelar, cómo ondeaba ese sable de luz como si no le costara ningún esfuerzo, bloqueando cada ataque. Sabía que esa demostración era nimia, si podía usar el sable luz para detener disparos de bláster, definitivamente debía ser un maestro espadachín. Aquello no debió sorprenderle tanto, Vader tenía que ser un militar, no por nada vivía en el _Executor_.

Pero eso no quitaba que fuera sorprendente verlo pelear de esa manera, casi sin esfuerzo, protegiéndola de los clones. Él la había salvado.

Lo cual la llevaba al meollo de su conmoción: ¿por qué la había protegido?

Ni siquiera dos horas atrás, Vader casi la estrangula usando la Fuerza. Padmé jamás olvidaría la malicia que vio en esos ojos amarillos, disfrutando su miedo mientras ella se esforzaba por luchar contra un poder invisible para sobrevivir.

Y ahora le debía su vida. Vader la siguió, la protegió y la salvó. Sabía que él iba a seguirla en algún momento, contempló muchos planes para escapar de él y proteger a su familia, pero todo porque siempre asumió que él la perseguiría para matarla. En vez de eso, la protegió hasta con su propio cuerpo, recibiendo él un disparo que iba dirigido hacia ella.

No tenía sentido, no había ninguna explicación para esto. Padmé dejó que las lágrimas empaparan sus mejillas, dejando que el estrés de las últimas horas emergiera.

Cuando llegaron al _Executor_ , R2 aterrizó perfectamente la nave en el hangar, varios droides ya estaban esperándolos con una camilla médica para Vader. Padmé los acompañó mientras escoltaban a Vader a sus aposentos, nadie se atrevió a decirle nada por estar en un lugar supuestamente prohibido.

Un droide médico revisó los signos vitales de Vader, volvió a curar la laceración en su pecho, aplicando bacta y unos vendajes, y también le administró varios medicamentos, luego lo acomodó en el asiento reclinable del recinto de meditación.

—¿Lo dejará aquí?—preguntó Padmé con asombro.

—El recinto aclimata el aire a sus exactas necesidades—dijo el droide—Solo necesita descansar.

—Pero… está herido, ¡no puede dejarlo aquí solo, encerrado!

—Mi tamaño no me permite quedarme aquí adentro cuando el recinto se cierra, y necesita estar cerrado para no comprometer la oxigenación.

—¡Entonces yo me quedaré aquí!—espetó tajante.

Los droides podían ser ayudantes muy eficientes, incluso necesarios, pero Padmé no podía pedirle a un droide médico que entendiera lo reconfortante que es para una persona herida el que otro ser humano te cuide.

El droide ni siquiera intentó discutirle, le pasó una máscara en caso de que la presión del ambiente la mareara, y salió del recinto para cerrarlo. Padmé se estremeció cuando la parte superior del capullo descendió hasta sellarse, las intensas luces blancas atenuándose a una iluminación más suave. Había un pequeño tablero al lado de ella, y ella revisó los botones un par de veces para confirmar el funcionamiento básico del lugar.

La verdad era que apenas cabía ahí, todo el espacio estaba pensado solo en Vader, él estaba recostado en el sillón plegable al centro del recinto, con los vendajes en su pecho y aún inconsciente. Padmé estaba encorvada al lado de él, encontrando un hueco entre el sillón y la pared del recinto donde pudo acomodarse un poco mejor.

Estando un poco más cómoda, Padmé miró alrededor, ¿qué hacía Vader aquí dentro? Considerando que era el único lugar donde podía estar sin máscara, esto debía ser lo más parecido a una cama para él, un lugar donde descansar, pero no vio pantallas ni libros ni nada cercano al entretenimiento adentro del recinto.

Suspirando, se reclinó un poco más, observando a su captor y ahora salvador mientras dormía. Pensó en salir del recinto para ir por unos libros y regresar, pero no llevaba ahí dentro ni diez minutos y no quería comprometer aún más la ya delicada respiración de Vader. Supuso que podía pasar aquí al menos unas dos horas antes de volver a salir.

De hecho, lo más prudente sería salir en un par de horas, dudaba que a Vader le hiciera mucha gracia que ella estuviera adentro de su recinto más privado, aunque solo fuera para cuidarlo.

Al pensar en eso, Padmé resopló frunciendo el ceño, ¿qué hacía ella ahí? Vader ciertamente la salvó de los clones, pero eso no enmendaba mágicamente el maltrato, los insultos y hasta el intento de asesinato por parte de él en todas las semanas anteriores. Ella no tenía razones para sentirse agradecida con él, y tampoco estaba en la obligación de cuidarlo.

Pero luego veía esas terribles heridas en su cuerpo, y la compasión volvía a su mente.

Hasta ahora había sido muy fácil despreciarlo como a un monstruo, pero Padmé nunca pensó cómo se convertía una persona en un monstruo. La pequeña voz en su cabeza que cuestionaba si Vader era un droide o no estaba silenciada para siempre, viendo el cuerpo de carne y hueso que permanecía inconsciente frente a ella.

La crueldad, el cinismo, el horror del que Vader era capaz, comenzaron a tomar un nuevo significado para ella, ¿cómo una persona llega a esos extremos? Viendo esas espantosas cicatrices, Padmé pensaba una y otra vez en cuál era el pasado de este hombre, y comenzaba a comprender.

Alguien o algo tuvo que haberle enseñado a ser así… y de maneras espantosas.

No, eso no lo justificaba, pero Padmé se dio cuenta en ese momento, mientras seguía observándolo, que ya no podía seguir juzgándolo con la misma dureza que antes.  
.  
.  
.  
Odiaba Tatooine

Odiaba el calor sofocante, el viento caliente, la escasa sombra. Odiaba la arena rasposa, y la vida tan dura en ese terrible lugar. Odiaba los rostros de las personas, todos resignados a la poca suerte de una vida que no podían cambiar. Odiaba todo en ese planeta, ¿por qué, por todos los Sith, estaba ahí?

— _Ani_ …

Esa voz… no, eso no podía ser. Era imposible.

— _Oh, mi Ani_ …

"No me llames así" susurró con brusquedad "No existe más"

— _No olvides Ani_ …

"¡No!"

El calor aumentó de golpe, pero no podía ver nada a su alrededor. Luego, entre la brumosa neblina de una tarde oscura en Tatooine, Vader pudo ver la silueta de una mujer. Estaba sentada a su lado, mirándolo con preocupación, pero no era la mujer que recordaba… no, ella era otra persona. Alguien familiar.

—Estás bien—dijo la mujer—Estás a salvo.

¡Ja! ¡A salvo! Que estupidez. Nadie estaba nunca a salvo en esta galaxia infernal. Y menos en Tatooine.

"¿Quién eres?" intentó preguntar, pero no conseguía hablar, su cuerpo estaba cansado y el calor no le ayudaba a recuperarse.

El rostro de la joven era borroso, pero pudo ver la preocupación en sus facciones, y un par de ojos castaños mirándolo fijamente. No recordaba la última vez que alguien lo miró así, con genuino interés en su bienestar.

—Descansa.

Vader suspiró, porque conocía esa voz. Era suave y melodiosa, muy parecida a los cantos de la Luz, pero esta voz no era molesta, al contrario, era conciliadora y conseguía relajarlo. El rostro de la mujer se volvió más claro, y pudo reconocerla: Padmé Naberrie.

No entendía qué hacía Padmé aquí en Tatooine, a su lado, hasta donde recordaba ella debería estar en el _Executor_ , una prisionera voluntaria por la protección de su familia. Recordaba cuando la conoció, una mujer menuda, pero de carácter fuerte, una de las pocas personas –si no es que la única– que no se dejaba intimidar por él.

—P-Pa…dmé…—susurró, su voz sonaba ronca y menos grave de lo normal.

— _Shhh_ , descansa—fue la respuesta de ella, casi inmediata—Todo está bien.

Padmé no se dejaba intimidar por él, eso era seguro. Ella había hecho su jardín… virtual, pero lo hizo. Luego él le dio las semillas. Ah, cierto, se las dio para que ella bajara la guardia, para saber si estaba comprometida con el payaso ese en el destructor estelar. No quería preguntarle de frente, pero necesitaba saberlo, lo necesitaba…

—Tú… jardín…—nuevamente, su voz no sonaba tan grave como él recordaba, pero no sabía el por qué—¿floreció?

Hubo un momento de silencio, en donde Vader casi pensó que ella se había esfumado, como si hubiera sido solo una ilusión del desierto, pero no fue así, y de repente su rostro era mucho más nítido.

—Aún no—dijo ella—Hay que darle más tiempo a las plantas.

Vio una leve sonrisa en los labios de Padmé, pero no le gustó el gesto, porque era una sonrisa falsa. Vader la había visto sonreír de verdad, cuando ella hablaba de Naboo, de sus padres, de su familia, cuando se sentaba por horas en su escritorio para estudiar, o cuando aprendía algo nuevo en binario hablando con R2. Tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa.

—Quiero… verlo…

—Lo verás—su gesto se volvió más sincero, pero seguía sin ser tan bonito como podría llegar a ser—Pero debes descansar primero.

Suspiró, ¿por qué ella insistía en eso? Hacía calor, Tatooine era horrible, él no quería permanecer más tiempo aquí.

Entonces, sin previo aviso de nada, la áspera arena y los soles sofocantes desaparecieron, dejando en su lugar una pradera de césped verde, al lado de una laguna fresca, rodeada de flores. Él conocía esas flores, las vio una vez, con Padmé… eran capullos de ángel. Y Padmé estaba ahí, a su lado, rodeada de esas hermosas plantas, con su sonrisa encantadora.

"Descansa" dijo ella una vez más, acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, Vader pensó que era la primera vez en años, muchos años, que alguien lo tocaba con ternura.  
.  
.  
.  
Padmé suspiró cuando Vader volvió a quedarse dormido. No podía mentir, una parte de ella se llenó de miedo cuando lo vio despertando, pero notó que solo divaga, aún muy adormilado por los medicamentos que le inyectó el droide médico, y después de varios minutos murmurando incoherencias se quedó dormido otra vez.

Bueno, en realidad no habían sido tantas incoherencias. Mencionó Tatooine un par de veces, y otras palabras en un idioma que no conocía, luego abrió sus ojos, y Padmé se asustó al verlos.

Eran ojos azules, profundamente azules, como el cielo despejado o una laguna en calma. Cuando él la atacó, sus ojos se veían amarillos y viciosos… estos eran otros ojos, como si fuera otra persona. Y la miraron con asombro, y naturalidad, reconociéndola a pesar de su delirio.

¡Incluso le preguntó por su jardín!

¿Y qué iba a responder ella? ¿cómo reaccionar a eso? Él se vio tan…humano. Estaba enfermo y confundido por el dolor y los medicamentos, pero al verla, pareció calmarse, incluso le preguntó por su jardín y le dijo que deseaba verlo. Como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente. Y su voz…. sin el modulador del casco, la voz de Vader era mucho más suave, con un tono varonil, pero sonaba incluso confiable. Si ella escuchaba esa voz, y veía esos ojos en otra persona, inmediatamente confiaría en él.

Padmé esperó varios minutos después de que volviera a dormirse, luego aplanó el botón de la consola para abrir un poco el recinto y salir de ahí. Al momento en que emergió, le llegó de golpe la sensación de aire más pesado, y sus pulmones respingaron; quizá debió haber usado la mascarilla que le dejó el droide médico, pero en honor a la verdad, seguía sin recuperarse del todo de su conmoción y eso aturdió todo su sentido común.

Caminó un par de pasos fuera del recinto, la habitación de Vader estaba a oscuras, y a través de la ventana podía verse el universo, tan hermoso como inmenso. En las pantallas, aún se reflejaban imágenes de Tatooine, y todo esto le pareció surrealista a Padmé. Si hacía la cuenta, debieron pasar solo unas cinco o seis horas desde que ella vino a esta misma alcoba por primera vez, y fue atacada con la Fuerza. Pero todo se veía demasiado distinto, como si hubieran transcurrido años en vez de minutos.

Escuchó un par de ruidos atrás de ella, lo cual la asustó, al voltear vio a R2 acercándose, sonaría consternado de tener la capacidad de hablar como 3PO.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó el astro droide.

Padmé asintió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí—murmuró después, sorprendiéndose por lo ronca que sonaba su voz—Lo estoy.

"¿Y el amo está bien?"

Esta vez, esperó un poco más antes de responder. Padmé con frecuencia olvidaba a los droides de batalla genéricos que habitaban el Executor, pero consideraba a R2 y 3PO prácticamente humanos. Y ambos droides, de personalidades excéntricas y buena compañía, no ocultaban nunca que se preocupan por Vader. Muchas veces ella se cuestionaba el porqué de esa lealtad, ahora sentía que comenzaba a comprender.

—Sí, está mejor.

Se mordió el labio inferior, calculando los riesgos de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero después del día que acababa de pasar, ¿qué más podía empeorar?

—R2, sé que ni tú ni 3PO pueden darme información detallada de Vader—dijo, cuidando sus palabras—Pero puedes decirme "sí" o "no" cuando yo pregunte algo, ¿no es cierto?

Esta vez fue el droide quien esperó antes de responder.

"…técnicamente".

—Bien, entonces… Vader es de Tatooine.

R2-D2 pareció tener una crisis en sus circuitos, pero al final respondió.

"Sí"

—Y ahí tuvo un terrible accidente que lo dejó malherido.

"No"

Frunció el ceño, oh por la Diosa… ¡más información que debía buscar!

—Él es un Sith—dijo, antes de perder el coraje—O fue educado por uno.

"Sí"

¡Ja, lo sabía!

—Y lleva varios años escondiéndose en esta nave.

"Sí"

—Él… ¿puede curarse? ¿conoce alguna forma de mejorar su condición?

"No"

Oh, eso era terrible. Padmé no sabía mucho de medicina, pero su padre le comentó varias veces que había mundos con facilidades médicas impresionantes, casi sacadas de la ciencia ficción. Quizá si Vader fuera a uno de sus mundos, pudiera tener una mejor calidad de vida. Por la forma en que la protegió, supuso que burlar el bloqueo no sería un problema tan grande para él.

—¿Tiene familia?

"Sí" R2 dudó antes de volver a hablar "Nosotros"

Esa respuesta desarmó totalmente a Padmé, quien miró al droide con nuevos ojos. Esto no lo consideró antes, el hecho de que R2 y 3PO se consideraran familia del Sith.

—Él los posee a ustedes desde la adolescencia.

"Sí"

—¿Desde la infancia?

"Sí"

Vaya, ¡casi toda la vida!

—Ustedes lo quieren, ¿no es así?

"Sí, él no es tan malo en realidad" respondió R2, menos cohibido "Solo lleva mucho tiempo estando solo, sin calor humano"

Padmé fingió no entender completamente eso último.

El recinto emitió un ruido, y Padmé supo que debía cerrar la parte superior del capullo antes de que el ambiente se comprometiera. Por un segundo contempló la idea de cerrarlo, dejar a R2 encargado de los controles e irse a descansar a su propia alcoba, pero un instinto extraño, casi sobrenatural, se lo impidió.

Le dijo a R2 que podía retirarse, y luego entró al recinto, colocándose esta vez la máscara sobre su nariz, y cerrando el capullo con ella reclinada al lado de Vader.

.

.

.

Cuando Vader volvió a despertar, el efecto de los medicamentos ya había pasado y estaba centrado, su espalda le dolía un poco porque durmió corrido toda una noche y no estaba acostumbrado a descansar tanto, menos sobre ese sillón que no era especialmente cómodo después de dos horas.

Vio las bandas sobre su pecho y recordó el disparo que recibió del francotirador, luego, para su total sorpresa, vio a Padmé echa un ovillo a su lado, durmiendo.

Debía estar terriblemente incómoda, su espalda estaba recargada en el muro del recinto, las piernas dobladas de manera que tenía las rodillas a la altura del pecho, abrazándolas con ambos brazos. Podía ver la postura forzada de sus piernas y su espalda encorvada, a pesar del esfuerzo de sentarse lo más recta posible. Y su cabeza estaba reclinada sobre sus brazos, en un ángulo que su cuello definitivamente no apreciaba.

A juzgar por la mascarilla sobre su boca, Padmé debía llevar ahí varias horas, presumiblemente el mismo tiempo que llevaba él ahí. Frunció los labios, ¿por qué ella se había quedado a su lado velándolo? No tenía sentido, y menos si recordaba los últimos eventos entre ellos.

La había ahorcado con la Fuerza, luego ella escapó, R2 consiguió convencerlo –sin mucho esfuerzo, la verdad– de ir tras ella para que los clones no la atraparan, y cuando la encontró siendo el blanco de un destructor estelar, consiguió protegerla lo suficiente para subirla a su nave. Luego el francotirador y… ya, no recordaba otra cosa.

Considerando los vendajes en su pecho, era lógico deducir que el disparo destrozó el mecanismo de su respirador, y comprometió su sistema cardio-respiratorio de manera severa. Pero R2 sabía atenderlo, al menos en lo básico, y asumió que el droide lo cuidó hasta regresar al Executor. Viendo a Padmé a su lado, aún dormida, le hizo pensar que ella también debió cuidarlo.

La observó dormir, pensó en despertarla y decirle que se marchara, en otras circunstancias definitivamente lo hubiera hecho, pero aún estaba cansado y francamente confundido por todos los eventos anteriores. Padmé ni siquiera debería estar aquí, si ella tuviera sentido común, se habría encerrado en sus aposentos o intentado escapar de nuevo, esta vez con un mejor plan –o con R2– poniendo la máxima distancia entre ella y él. Pero como siempre, esta mujer lo sorprendía, tomando decisiones inesperadas.

Al final no tuvo que hacer nada, porque Padmé comenzó a despertar, emitiendo ligeros quejidos al mover sus adoloridos músculos, y paralizándose de repente al verlo despierto.

Sus ojos se cruzaron, viéndose detenidamente. Ella lo miró con sorpresa y alivio, pero Vader se sintió incómodo con su mirada, demasiado sincera y profunda.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Padmé, estirando torpemente su espalda con el poco espacio que tenía.

Vader respondió abriendo el recinto, dándole más espacio para moverse.

—Iré por el droide médico—dijo Padmé, esbozando muecas de dolor al ponerse de pie y estirar sus engarrotadas piernas—Deberías cerrar esto cuando me vaya.

Dio un paso afuera, pero antes de salir totalmente, Padmé se volteó para verlo.

—Gracias por salvarme la vida—dijo, con voz baja y una mirada muy solemne.

—De nada.

Cuando habló, reparó al fin en el detalle de que no tenía el casco puesto, y que Padmé estuvo a su lado por horas viendo su deformado y horrible rostro.

Pero ella no lo miraba con espanto, ni con odio, ni con miedo, al contrario, cuando él le respondió ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa, y salió del recinto. Fue un gesto tan auténtico, que Vader no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que habló:

—Discúlpame—no había pronunciado esa palabra en años.

No necesitó decir más, Padmé supo exactamente a qué se refería. Ella se quedo quieta, y al voltear, lo miró en extremo sorprendida, antes de asentir ligeramente y renovar su marcha. Cuando estuvo solo, Vader cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Le urgía meditar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "Algo ahí" de la película La Bella y la Bestia en su versión en Español Latino.
> 
> Y eso fue todo por ahora...  
> 1.-Para mí es muy importante que Padmé decidiera quedarse en el Executor, acompañando a Vader en su recuperación; ella tuvo la opción de irse, pudo cambiar la trayectoria, o escapar en otra nave aprovechando que Vader estaba herido. Pero es ella quien decide quedarse, ayudarlo, incluso acompañarlo, por la compasión y el interés más humano que ya empieza a desarrollar por él, lo cual termina consolidándose con su conversación con R2.  
> 2.-Vader es cada vez más consciente de cómo Padmé está representando cosas buenas, tranquilas, incluso alegres en su mente. Lo más determinante es cuando él mismo se disculpa con ella, sabiendo que le hizo daño y arrepintiéndose genuinamente por eso.  
> En el siguiente capítulo, veremos qué pasó en el Destroyer III después de la irrupción de Vader y Padmé (recuerden que esa es la nave en donde están Ruwee y Palo)  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer ¡saludos a todos!


	18. El capitán Rex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Disculpen la demora en este capítulo, se me atravesaron varios pendientes esta semana. Sin embargo, me encanta y me emociona lo mucho que les ha gustado esta historia. Aquí volvemos al Destroyer III donde un personaje nuevo dará otro giro a los hechos... ¡disfruten!

_Los días en el sol regresarán_   
_Debemos creer, como otros lo hacen_   
_Que los días en el sol_   
_Regresarán brillando a través de todo_

El Puente de Comando del Destroyer III estaba conformado por los clones de más alto rango militar, subordinados al Comandante de la tripulación. Los clones sabían organizarse perfectamente y tenían un sistema interno militante eficiente, inspirado en los cuerpos de batalla de planetas bélicos, pero carecían de liderazgo. Habían sido diseñados para seguir órdenes. En otras circunstancias, ese mismo Puente de Comando estaría lleno de clones cumpliendo sus misiones, y con el Comandante siguiendo de cerca las indicaciones de un General; pero ante la carencia de Generales o Tenientes, los Comandantes debían ingeniárselas para usar su programación en favor de sus tripulaciones.

A pesar de las carencias que el Destroyer III pudiera tener, 78 estaba muy consciente de que sus turnos rotativos en el Puente de Comando eran los más interesantes; así fuera solo pasar listas o dictar inventarios a los Oficiales, siempre había algo nuevo que escuchar si el Comandante se encontraba cerca. Por eso, ponía especial empeño en sus deberes en el Puente cuando los tenía, deseando que en algún momento pudieran ascenderlo si la ocasión se prestaba.

El Destroyer III era relativamente tranquilo, ubicado en un cuadrante sin muchos conflictos. En los diez años que llevaba instalado el bloqueo, fueron muy pocas las naves y transmisiones que el Destroyer III debió detener, por eso, la aparición de una generó una verdadera sorpresa en todos.

—Señor, nuestros radares detectaron una anormalidad en el espacio cuántico y extrajeron una nave de reconocimiento del hiperespacio—dijo 78, sin ocultar su asombro.

—¿Es de alguna otra legión?—preguntó el Comandante, sabiendo que naves pequeñas de otras legiones de clones hacían reconocimientos de vez en cuando.

—No señor, no posee códigos de acceso o de tránsito libre—respondió el soldado—Debe ser robada.

—Ya veo. Ya sabes qué hacer.

—Sí señor.

78 introdujo la orden de tirar a matar, y se desentendió del asunto; no sería la primera nave robada, o de traficantes, que el Destroyer III hubiera interceptado. El resto de clones de alto rango siguió en sus asuntos, apenas escuchando esa indicación. Sin embargo, cinco minutos después, el soldado volvió a hablar.

—Señor, apareció una segunda nave—dijo—¡Y es más grande, con escudos muy poderosos!

El Comandante levantó la mirada de su pantalla para ver al soldado clon, frunciendo el ceño por la sorpresa.

—¿Así que eran dos naves, dices?

—Sí, y parece que la nave más grande ha protegido a la más pequeña.

—¿Será un ataque coordinado?—sugirió otro de los oficiales.

—Esperen… —78 miró las pantallas frente a él, escuchando las transmisiones—Son del hangar, hay una especie de guerrero… como un Jedi, pero no es un Jedi, ¡y está atacando a nuestros hombres!

—¿De qué hablas?

Sin que nadie lo notara, uno de los capitanes en el puente se tensó, fingiendo interés en el tema para que nadie sospechara. El soldado hablaba rápido lo que iba escuchando.

—El rayo tractor consiguió introducir a las dos naves en el hangar, pero el atacante se las ingenió para salvar a la tripulante de la nave menor, y escaparon entrando al hiperespacio—dijo.

—¿Entraron al hiperespacio desde el hangar?

—Sí, señor.

—Debe ser algún traficante—dijo el capitán Rex—Solo ese tipo de calaña es tan temerario para hacer algo así de estúpido.

—Puede ser—concedió el Comandante—Pero sigue siendo un hecho inusual, y lo que es peor, consiguieron escapar. Soldado, consigue todas las grabaciones, quiero verlas lo más pronto posible.

—Sí señor.

78 se fue, los demás clones en el Puente estaban muy ocupados sacando sus propias teorías como para notar que el capitán Rex también se había ido.  
.  
.  
.  
El capitán Rex se movió lo más rápido que pudo, tenía un terrible presentimiento. Ningún Jedi sería tan estúpido de presentarse frente a los clones, no después de la infame Orden 66, además tampoco creía que un Jedi solo hubiera sobrevivido un ataque de ese estilo. Hasta ahora solo era una sospecha, pero Rex confiaba mucho en sus corazonadas, eran lo que lo habían mantenido vivo hasta ahora.

Llegó al centro de comando del hangar, donde 78 ya había terminado de descargar las imágenes en un disco. No lo pensó dos veces.

—Dámelo, soldado—ordenó con voz firme—Yo la subiré al puente.

—Pero…

—¿Estás cuestionando una orden de tu superior?

78 frunció los labios, y negó con la cabeza, teniéndole el disco.

—¿Viste las grabaciones?

—No, capitán.

—Bien. Eso es todo.

78 asintió y salió de la habitación.

Rex cerró las puertas con seguro, aprovechando que estaba solo, y se dispuso a ver las grabaciones. Su estrés llegó al límite cuando comprobó que no había sido ningún Jedi suicida, sino su señor.

Vio la imagen del imponente hombre vestido de negro descender de la rampa, usando el sable de luz color rojo casi como si fuera un juego detener los disparos de los otros clones. En la otra nave, vio bajar a una mujer, se veía pequeña en complexión, pero valiente, sin dejarse intimidar por la situación. Lo más sorprendente fue cuando vio a su señor escoltar a esa mujer, protegiéndola del ataque para llevarla sana y salva a su propia nave.

Esto estaba mal, levantaría muchas sospechas y el Comandante ya tenía mucho en mente por la tonta investigación de Naboo, necesitaba pensar rápido. Tampoco podía hacer que el video desapareciera, pero sí podía editarlo, para que pareciera que fue un Jedi o un contrabandista. Ocupaba hacerlo lo más rápido posible para regresar al puente y pensar en una buena historia que el Comandante consiguiera creer.

Así que puso manos a la obra y empezó la edición de las imágenes.  
.  
.  
.  
78 sabía que algo estaba mal. No era el procedimiento estándar que un capitán fuera detrás de él para darle seguimiento a la orden del Comandante, y menos que el capitán se encerrara en el cuarto de comandos. Sabía que estaba haciendo algo, pero 78 no podía ignorar una orden de un superior por el maldito chip en su cabeza, y sus manos ya estaban atadas.

Pero… había alguien que sí podía hacer algo.

Esto era riesgoso, y 78 sabia que se estaba echando la soga al cuello si el capitán no estaba ocultando nada, pero 78 estaba convencido de que el capitán no debería estar ahí, y por más extraño que fuera, iba a confiar por primera vez en su vida en alguien que no era su hermano.

Esto le causaba sentimientos muy contradictorios; todos los clones eran conscientes del chip de control en sus cerebros, instalados desde su concepción para garantizar su obediencia. Quien los hubiera diseñado había pensado en todo para evitar que el enorme ejército clon se saliera de control. El chip los hacía obedientes a las órdenes del Canciller y del segundo al mando, un supuesto Vader, que jamás conocieron y del cual se creía era un simple fantasma.

Sin el Canciller dando órdenes, y con un fantasma como superior, estaban a la deriva, y 78 como todos los demás clones sabían que morirían en sus posiciones condicionados por su diseño genético. Triste, sí, pero al menos eran realistas.

Sin embargo, lo que estaba a punto de hacer rompía el código, acudiría a una persona que no era un clon. Técnicamente no rompería las reglas, pero se estaba arriesgando mucho. 78 pensó por un momento, ¿qué valía más? ¿morir intentándolo o seguir esperando la muerte varado en el espacio?

Con un suspiro, 78 corrió por el corredor, sabiendo que la respuesta a su pregunta era casi ridícula.  
.  
.  
.  
Ruwee Naberrie estaba en el laboratorio, había introducido la frecuencia que usó Padmé para mandar su mensaje de ayuda desde la nave robada a Naboo, intentando detectar qué satélites fueron los que consiguieron transmitir el mensaje. La tecnología de los destructores estelares era muy buena, y aunque estaba buscando satélites de bajas frecuencias, Ruwee confiaba en que tendría buenos resultados en poco tiempo.

Dejó a esa computadora analizando, y después, fingiendo que estaba revisando información del DataPad, caminó hasta otra computadora en donde comenzó a ejercer un protocolo de búsqueda específico, con palabras clave.

"Estrella" "Centro" "Continuidad" tecleó rápido, intentando no mostrarse nervioso. Afortunadamente, los pocos clones que estaban en el laboratorio no parecían darle mucha importancia a lo que él estaba haciendo.

El buscador dio con una liga que consiguió enlazarlo con un cuadro de diálogo encriptado, Ruwee comenzó a escribir lo más rápido que pudo, sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que los sistemas del Destroyer III detectaran ese enlace secreto.

_"La nave que consiguió burlar el bloqueo parece estar relacionada con los altos mandos del ejército clon. No hay novedades en la búsqueda de mi hija"_

Mandó la información y cerró el cuadro de diálogo, borrando el historial de búsqueda en el proceso. Ese mensaje debería leerlo Obi-Wan, y quizá algún miembro de la Alianza Rebelde que estuviera en el cuadrante. A estas alturas, la Alianza muy seguramente estaba enterada de la desaparición de Padmé, pero las comunicaciones eran complicadas y Ruwee estaba arriesgándose mucho haciéndolo desde un destructor estelar.

Cuando el historial de búsqueda fue borrado, Ruwee abrió unas ligas de información relacionadas con satélites de baja frecuencia, para no levantar sospechas, y regresó a su estación de trabajo fingiendo que solo estaba dándole seguimiento a lo mismo de siempre. Nadie notó nada, ni siquiera Palo, quien de tecnología sabía poco más que como usar una computadora.

Se sentó por un momento, dejándose sentir su angustia. En otros tiempos la Alianza Rebelde había sido un cuerpo organizado, con presencia en casi toda la galaxia, un cuerpo de vigilancia dispuesto a todo para impedir que la creciente amenaza de Palpatine pudiera perjudicar a la República. La Crisis había hecho que la Alianza debiera esconderse con más recelo, y Ruwee sabía muy poco de cómo funcionaba la Alianza en esos días, habiéndose alejado por completo de sus contactos desde el inicio de la Crisis para no perjudicar a su familia.

Ahora lamentaba eso, si tan solo pudiera ponerse en contacto con algún alto mando… quizá ellos supieran alguna forma de rastrear a su hija que fuera más eficiente. Diez años aislados debieron permitirles a los diversos científicos de la Alianza encontrar una manera de comunicarse que burlara a los clones, pero Ruwee no sabía nada de eso y cada día que pasaba era una probabilidad menos de encontrar sana y salva a Padmé.

La computadora emitió un ruido, avisando que había conseguido nuevos datos; Ruwee abrió la pantalla para comenzar a ver la información, pero fue interrumpido por 78, quien entró al laboratorio muy alterado. Ruwee miró al clon con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo que tenía deberes en otros sectores de la nave, y preocupado por la evidente ansiedad en su rostro.

—Hola, ¿todo…?

—Señor Naberrie, le pido de la forma más atenta que me haga un favor—interrumpió el clon—Entenderé si no desea ayudarme, pero se lo agradeceré enormemente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Podemos hablar en el corredor?—preguntó 78 en tono más bajo, mirando de reojo a los demás clones y a Palo, trabajando en las otras computadoras.

—Claro que sí.

Salieron al corredor, y tras asegurarse que no hubiera nadie, 78 comenzó a hablar.

—El Comandante me dio una orden de que consiguiera unas grabaciones del hangar—explicó—Y un capitán me las ha pedido y se ha encerrado en el centro de comandos. Señor Naberrie, sospecho de él.

—¿Y eso por qué?

El clon se mordió los labios, sin saber qué tanto más podía hablar. Ruwee vio la duda en sus ojos y optó por animarlo.

—78, ya acudiste a mí, ninguna otra línea que decidas cruzar será tan determinante, ¿no es cierto?

—Yo…

—Cálmate, y cuéntame todo desde el inicio. Así sabré cómo ayudarte.

78 respiró profundo, y siguió hablando.  
.  
.  
.  
El capitán Rex seguía editando el video como un poseído, consciente de cada minuto que tardaba era un minuto en que aumentaba su riesgo de ser atrapado. Intentó no pensar en eso, pero su corazón se aceleró asustado cuando alguien tocó la puerta del centro de comandos.

—Momento…

—¿Capitán?

Ahora más tenso que antes, el capitán Rex miró asombrado hacia la puerta. Esta no era una zona en donde los civiles de Naboo debieran estar, sin embargo, esa había sido la voz del señor Naberrie. Lo sabía perfectamente porque lo había espiado casi a diario desde que abordó el destructor estelar.

—¿Quién lo autorizó a venir aquí?—preguntó con autoridad, aferrándose al poco poder que le quedaba en esa desesperante situación.

—Es irrelevante—habló Ruwee a través de la puerta—Abra, por favor.

—Esta es una zona restringida. Retírese de aquí.

—No hasta que no abra la puerta, capitán.

Rex decidió ignorarlo, procediendo a terminar la edición de las imágenes, pero en eso la puerta se abrió de golpe, Ruwee había disparado al control. Rex vio al civil, y a su lado, al clon 78.

"Esto es peor de lo que pensé" se dijo mentalmente Rex, consciente de que en los siguientes minutos se dictaminaría el nuevo rumbo de su vida.

—Esto no les incumbe—espetó.

—Estás desautorizando una orden del Comandante—dijo 78—¡Eso va contra todo nuestro código!

—¡No lo entiendes!

—Capitán, tranquilícese.

—Salgan de aquí—Rex tomó su bláster y los apuntó—¡Salgan!

Ruwee dejó caer el bláster y elevó ambas manos, notando los holos detrás del capitán. A pesar de las planillas que el programa de edición había colocado sobre las imágenes, pudo reconocer perfectamente a la mujercita que parecía estar en medio de un campo de batalla.

—¡Padmé!—dijo, su voz combinando asombro y miedo.

Rex frunció el ceño, notando el drástico cambio de ánimo en el señor.

—¿Qué?

—¡Esa es mi hija!

Ruwee señaló al holo, y 78 miró las imágenes detrás del capitán, ¿enserio la hija del señor Naberrie estaba ahí? ¿cómo? ¿el capitán lo sabía, y por eso estaba editándolo?

Rex siseó con desdén, ¡esto era el colmo! Sabía que las cosas podían complicarse, pero nunca pensó que tanto. Apretando el bláster en su mano con más ahínco, el clon miró por encima del hombro a los holos que no pudo terminar de editar. Sabía que sus oportunidades eran mínimas, pero él se aferraría al plan hasta el último segundo.

—Salgan—dijo con voz firme.

—¡No hasta que vea esos videos!—respondió Ruwee, sin importarle que estuvieran apuntándole con un arma—¡Esa es mi hija!

—No me importa.

—Si mi hija está aquí, entonces quien sea que esté con ella debe ser la persona que buscan—continuó hablando Ruwee con desesperación—¡Esto nos ayuda a todos! ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

—¡No les incumbe! ¡largo, o se arrepentirán!

Ruwee miró su bláster en el suelo, maldiciendo por haberlo soltado, y mirando a 78 de reojo, sabía que el clon no podía atacar a uno de los suyos. El propio 78 estaba odiándose a sí mismo en voz baja, el capitán seguro mataría al señor Naberrie y no iba a poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sin embargo, cuando se escuchó un disparo, este vino de detrás de Ruwee, y le dio al capitán Rex directo en el pecho.

Atrás de ellos estaba Palo, con una mirada muy sombría en sus ojos.  
.  
.  
.  
Ruwee y Palo estaban en el Puente de Mando del Destroyer III, mirando las imágenes por sexta ocasión, rodeados del Comandante y otros altos mandos de la nave.

 _Padmé salía de la pequeña nave con un bláster en la mano, sosteniéndolo con un miedo contenido, pero sin bajar la mirada ante los clones que la tenían rodeada. Desde la nave más grande, emergió una figura alta, enmascarada y con capa totalmente vestido de negro, que llevaba en la mano una espada de luz color rojo_.

 _El enmascarado caminó bajando de su nave, moviendo la espada de luz con naturalidad para detener todos los disparos de los bláster. Llegó hasta donde estaba Padmé, y la escoltó protegiéndola de los disparos de regreso a la nave más grande. Padmé se mantuvo cerca del enmascarado, usando su propio bláster para atacar a los clones que intentaban acercarse con una puntería medianamente buena_.

 _Subieron por la plataforma de la nave grande, el enmascarado se paró enfrente de Padmé, deteniendo un disparo que le dio certeramente en el pecho, pocos segundos antes de que la rampa se cerrara y la nave se elevara, entrando al hiper espacio desde el hangar y dejando a varios clones heridos en el suelo_.

—Es mi hija—suspiró Ruwee con angustia—No me cabe la menor duda.

El Comandante suspiró, sin agradarle el desarrollo de esta situación. Todas las ediciones que el capitán Rex intentó hacerle a las grabaciones no consiguieron terminarse, y sus expertos en sistemas habían conseguido limpiar las imágenes.

—Las ediciones indican que el capitán solo quería cambiar la imagen del atacante—indicó uno de los ingenieros—No hay ninguna edición relacionada a la mujer.

—Lo cual nos hace asumir que el capitán conoce la identidad del enmascarado, pero no de la mujer, Padmé Naberrie—afirmó el Comandante, apoyando su barbilla en su mano izquierda.

—Así es, señor.

—¿Cuál es el estado médico del capitán?—preguntó, demasiado consternado aún por la aparente traición del capitán Rex.

El clon que tenía el reporte médico tragó duro, mirando al Comandante con miedo contenido. Dio un paso hacia él, y se esforzó en hablar en voz baja para que nadie más pudiera escucharlo.

—Señor, sobre eso… hay una situación.

—¿Cuál es?

Se acercó más, susurrándole la información al oído. Nadie en el puente pudo escucharlo, pero todos oyeron perfectamente claro cuando el Comandante gritó un potente "¡¿Qué?!" y lo vieron salir enfurecido hacia el corredor, casi corriendo.  
.  
.  
.  
Rex estaba acostado en una camilla médica, siendo examinado por un droide. Por un momento consideró salir de ahí y hacerse de una cápsula de escape pero, ¿a dónde iría? No tenías las coordenadas del Executor, y en ningún planeta un clon desertor recibiría ayuda. Probablemente él ya no tendría escapatoria, pero eso no lo eximía de sus deberes y necesitaba pensar rápido en cómo ayudarle a su señor en los últimos momentos de relativa libertad que le quedaban.

La puerta se abrió, y el capitán Rex miró al Comandante entrar con cara de pocos amigos. Suspirando, se dejó caer en la camilla sintiendo que sus fuerzas comendaban a abandonarlo, "Naturalmente, ya lo sabe" pensó.

—Déjenos solos.

El droide médico salió sin decir nada, dejando a los dos clones solos en la pequeña sala de exploración. El Comandante introdujo un código en la computadora, bloqueando totalmente la puerta para que no fueran interrumpidos, y luego apagó los sistemas de vigilancia, asegurándose de que no quedara ninguna evidencia de la conversación que tendrían.

—Así que no tienes tu chip—dijo el Comandante, dando unos pasos para rodear la camilla.

Rex suspiró, sabiendo que no servía de nada mentir.

—No, señor.

El silencio debió durar solo unos segundos, pero se sintieron eternos para ambos clones.

—¿Cómo conseguiste quitártelo?—preguntó el Comandante con voz contenida.

Rex recordó el momento en que conoció a su señor, la mirada fría de aquel hombre, con la cual intentaba esconder una amabilidad que jamás sintió de ninguna otra persona. Recordó Mustafar, y la manera en que intentó ayudarlo cuando toda la galaxia le dio la espalda, impresionado de que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido.

—Yo no me lo quité, me lo quitaron señor—admitió con voz contemplativa.

—¿Quién?

—Darth Vader.

El Comandante guardó silencio, mirando al clon con ojos acusativos. Podía mentirle, porque no tenía el chip, pero sabía que estaba siendo sincero. Eso solo lo hizo peor.

—¿Vader? ¿estás hablando enserio? ¿sabes quién es, y dónde está?

—No del todo señor.

—Hemos estado diez años en el espacio… y todo este tiempo pudiste hacer algo—siseó el Comandante con odio contenido.

Todo ese tiempo creyendo que Vader era un mito, un fantasma, una palabra clave incluso… y ahí estaba frente a él uno de los capitanes en quien más confiaba, admitiendo que lo conocía. Los clones estaban preparados para enfrentar muchos horrores, pero no la traición.

—Yo…—cualquier excusa que Rex hubiera podido dar, murió antes de ser pronunciada.

—Eres un traidor—dijo el Comandante—Traicionaste a todos tus hermanos con tu silencio e indiferencia.

—¡No fue así, señor!

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso en la cara?—gritó—¿Cómo te atreves a mirarme y pretender que tú, al no tener el chip, has tenido todo este tiempo opciones más allá de nuestra imaginación? ¡Pudiste hacer una diferencia entre todos nosotros! Pero no… tu silencio nos sentenció.

Rex se mordió el labio, sabiendo que no iban a escucharlo.

—Y tu silencio te ha sentenciado a ti.

El Comandante le dio la espalda, introduciendo el código para salir de la habitación.

—Estarás en aislamiento hasta que sepa qué hacer contigo—murmuró con desdén, luego salió al corredor dejando al capitán Rex solo.

Una molesta sensación de culpa comenzó a invadirlo, y Rex supo que cualquier cosa que pasara ahora, jamás podría olvidar la amargura de este momento.  
.  
.  
.  
Fue lo más rápido que pudo.

En el momento en que el Comandante salió del Puente de Comando, Ruwee miró a su alrededor y notó la consternación de los demás oficiales: ese fue su momento. Con una cuidada práctica, que por alguna razón no había perdido con los años, Ruwee pudo introducir un segundo disco en la computadora y empezar una copia de las imágenes simulando que solo estaba viendo los holos.

Para darse mayor credibilidad, Ruwee suspiraba y se horrorizaba cuando veía a su hija, aunque en honor a la verdad, solo exageró las emociones que ya sentía. Ahí estaba su hijita, su pequeña Padmé, erguida y con un bláster en la mano; ella, la niña que nunca pudo soportar ni siquiera cazar mariposas en Varykino, disparando con un bláster para sobrevivir en medio de un ataque de clones.

Si eso no fuera suficiente para causare pesadillas a cualquier padre, luego estaba ese enmascarado vestido de negro con un sable de luz en sus manos, que parecía estar custodiando a Padmé; pero ¿la estaba protegiendo de verdad? ¿podían confiar en esa especie de guerrero alto y experimentado, que emanaba una potente sensación de peligro? Ruwee no lo sabía, pero al menos gracias a las imágenes estaba seguro de que Padmé seguía con vida, y con ese desconocido.

La copia terminó de generare y Ruwee guardó el disco con maestría entre sus túnicas, nadie pareció notarlo. Durante el resto del día, recibió pocas indicaciones, los clones parecían verdaderamente enfadados con el incidente y, conociéndolos como ahora lo hacía, Ruwee se percataba de que había gato encerrado. Algo grave había ocurrido, mucho más grave que dos naves burlando el bloqueo.

Pero tendría que investigar eso después, por ahora, la cabeza de Ruwee estaba centrada en una sola misión: mandar la copia de esos holos a Naboo. Con suerte, Obi-Wan Kenobi podría ayudarlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "Days in the sun" (días de sol) de la película La Bella y la Bestia 2017 (Traducción hecha por mí)
> 
> Waaa! hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Varios ya habían teorizado que el clon ayudando a Vader era el capitán Rex, y pues sí... pero lo atraparon con las manos en la masa, ¿cómo iba a imaginarse el pobre que Vader acudiría a ayudar a Padmé? Hay muchas fricciones ya entre los clones, y Ruwee se está dando cuenta de ello. Claro, Ruwee no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, ¿cómo creen que reaccionarán en Naboo ante esas imágenes?  
> PD.-No es aleatorio que Padmé llegara precisamente al Destroyer III, recuerden que esa es la nave cercana a la órbita de Naboo, por eso Ruwee y Palo están ahí. Cuando Padmé escapó del Executor a Naboo, lo hizo a través del hiper-espacio lo que la hizo llegar mucho más rápido, en vez de las 6 horas de viaje regular que transcurrieron en el segundo capítulo. Fue detenida poco antes de llegar a casa la pobrecita.  
> PD2.-No me he olvidado de Palo, es solo que su arco se desarrollará más en los siguientes capítulos, pero si tendrá mucha importancia.  
> En el próximo capítulo, volvemos al Executor... muchísimas gracias por leer y por segur apoyando esta historia ¡un abrazo muy fuerte y besos a todos!


	19. El jardín de Naboo, parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, olvidémonos del capitán Rex por ahora y de la gente en el Destroyer III o en Naboo, ahora volvemos al Executor, a donde dejamos a nuestra parejita. Las cosas ya han cambiado mucho para ellos en los últimos capítulos, pero ahora se afianzarán c;  
> ¡disfruten!

_Algunas veces nuestra felicidad es capturada_   
_De alguna forma, nuestro tiempo y espacio permanecen_   
_El amor vive al interior de nuestro corazón y siempre lo hará_

Padmé se recostó en su cama meditativa, le dolía mucho la espalda por haber pasado la noche encorvada en el recinto de Vader, y se relajó de verdad cuando pudo reclinarse sobre el colchón cómodo. Aunque su cuerpo estaba menos tenso, su mente seguía trabajando a mil por hora.

Sabía que vio los ojos de Vader de color amarillo cuando él la atacó, incluso juraría que todo su rostro parecía deformado por una especie de ira. Pero mientras lo cuidó en su recinto de meditación, asegurándose de que los medicamentos no le hicieran un mal efecto, pudo ver que además de las cicatrices causadas por viejas quemaduras, el rostro de Vader se veía normal.

Cuando Vader tuvo sus sueños inquietos, algo usual en una recuperación, apreció una voz varonil y suave, muy lejos del tono estricto que acostumbraba. Y cuando la miró, vio unos ojos azules intensos, como mares profundos que no pierden su color ni vitalidad.

No pareció enojado de que ella hubiera pasado la noche en su recinto, incluso le dio la impresión a Padmé de que él se veía sorprendido. Luego, cuando ella decidió irse, dándole privacidad, él le pidió perdón. En todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Vader, nunca imaginó que una persona con su carácter pudiera pedir una disculpa sincera, pero lo hizo.

Sabía que le pidió perdón por haberla atacado, y después de haberlo cuidado, a Padmé le dio la impresión de que había dos personas en Vader. Una era cruel, ruin y despreciable, pero la otra era considerada, atenta, incluso amable.

No sabía por qué Vader caía en esos sentimientos tan negativos, ni tampoco cuáles eran las cosas que conseguían inspirarle esos momentos de humanidad. Contraponiendo sus experiencias con Vader y las cosas que pudo aprender de R2, Padmé comenzaba a sentir que su panorama era más claro, si bien no completo aún.

Vader era de Tatooine, y por las pocas imágenes que pudo apreciar en su consola, no era un planeta especialmente amigable. Hizo una nota mental de investigar sobre Tatooine después, de todas las fuentes posibles. Comprobó que era un Sith, aunque de todo lo que supo de Vader las últimas horas, eso era lo que menos le sorprendía. Padmé se preciaba de tener deducciones muy certeras y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Lo que realmente la impresionó fue saber que Vader sobrevivió a un accidente terrible, y que eso lo condenaba a usar la máscara y el traje para mantenerse con vida, las circunstancias y el lugar en donde ocurrieron los hechos seguían escapando de su conocimiento, lamentablemente, ¿era eso lo que lo amargó? ¿por eso su crueldad, su falta de empatía? Debía llevar años solo y lejos de cualquier compasión humana, recuperándose del trauma de un accidente infernal.

El propio R2 le comentó eso, que Vader no era tan mala persona, simplemente que llevaba mucho tiempo estando solo. Para Padmé, los actos de Vader no eran justificables, pero comenzaban a ser entendibles. Si bien sus amenazas y crueldades fueron varias, ahora las veía bajo una nueva luz: él no debía conocer otra cosa.

"Estás pensando de más" se recriminó a sí misma "Lord Vader es un monstruo, y no le debes nada"

Pero eso era mentira. Padmé sabía que ella debió morir bajo el ataque de los clones, y Vader no tenía ninguna obligación con ella, sin embargo, le salvó la vida.

"¿Al costo de mantenerte aquí encerrada?" se cuestionó, y aunque era una pregunta válida, Padmé ya no conseguía sentir el mismo odio y resentimiento que experimentaba hacia Vader.

Quizá estaba siendo una necia, intentando encontrarle algo de bondad a una criatura que la mantenía encerrada y fue déspota y malvado en muchas ocasiones. Pero es que también había sido amable, de formas torpes y poco convencionales ciertamente, pero eso no quitaba el mérito a sus intentos.

Padmé suspiró, sabiendo que no dormiría pronto. Se puso de pie y decidió ir a replicar una taza de té, pensando que solo así conseguiría calmar su cerebro.  
.  
.  
.  
Vader estaba acostumbrado a los cambios repentinos.

Su vida cambió drásticamente una tarde en Tatooine, cuando él y su madre se encontraron con un Sith demasiado lejos de donde alguien pudiera ayudarlos.

Volvió a cambiar drásticamente cuando decidió mandar ese mensaje a los Jedi y esperar que la Luz pudiera al fin salvarlo en Mustafar.

Y ahora había cambiado, rápidamente, cuando atacó y salvó a Padmé en una misma tarde.

Lord Vader estaba acostumbrado a estos cambios bruscos y caprichosos de la vida, pero no por eso le gustaban. En cada ocasión sintió que perdió algo más de sí mismo, como si fuera arrojado a un pozo sin fondo de oscuridad y peligro.

Esta era la primera vez en su vida que, en vez de sentirse aturdido por la caída libre, se sentía confundido por la firmeza del suelo en donde se encontraba parado.

Desde que Padmé era una inquilina más del _Executor_ , Vader había experimentado impulsos y curiosidades que creyó perdidas hace mucho tiempo. Más concretamente, desde Mustafar. Siendo toda la tripulación del _Executor_ meros droides, ninguno podía entenderlo por completo, ni siquiera R2 o 3PO por más personalidad que tuvieran; bajo esa máscara y espantoso traje, Vader seguía siendo humano, pero el aislamiento físico y mental hicieron que dejara de lado todas esas necesidades, castigándose a sí mismo por sus malas decisiones.

Padmé era ese respiro de aire fresco por el cual llevaba años suplicando a la Fuerza sin ser del todo consciente. La mujer irradiaba pura vitalidad, tenía carácter, inteligencia y un raciocinio difícilmente comparable con cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido. Era impredecible, apasionada y vibrante, totalmente lo opuesto a los sistemas, droides y programas de computadora con los cuales Vader llevaba interactuando la última década.

Durante muchas meditaciones Vader quiso creer que esta diferencia en el trato era lo que le tenía tan consternado, lo que le hacía sentir una curiosidad grande hacia ella. Luego, en espacio en unas horas, todo se vino abajo.

Recordaba la intensidad de su última meditación, la forma en que la oscuridad lo atosigaba por lo condescendiente que era con Padmé. Recordó verla otra vez como cuando la conoció, suplicando piedad, y la forma en que eso se relacionaba en su mente con su madre. O… ¿o no era su mente lo que hacía esa relación? ¿quizá era algo más emocional?

La intensidad de esa meditación coincidió espantosamente con el peor momento en que Padmé decidió ignorar sus reglas y colarse a sus aposentos. No le sorprendió su osadía, hasta ahora Padmé le había dejado en claro que lo obedecía selectivamente, aunque ya había planeado asustarla si se pasaba de la línea, nunca consideró atacarla. Estaba demasiado inmerso en el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza como para notar lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

En toda su vida, solamente había usado esa técnica en una persona, no disfrutó ahogarlo hasta la muerte, pero se lo merecía. Si se lo merecía. Padmé no.

Podía engañarse a sí mismo y pensar que ese fue el momento que lo cambio todo, el inicio de los acontecimientos que dieron otro vuelco a su vida, pero no era cierto. En realidad, lo que dio pie a los estrepitosos cambios de su vida fue cuando decidió buscarla, sabiendo que si no iba atrás de ella Padmé moriría en el espacio.

Pudo dejarla morir. Pudo ignorar esa extraña pero existente preocupación que sintió hacia ella y seguir con su vida, fingiendo que nunca la conoció. O pudo haber mandado una nave llena de droides y R2 con la misión de traerla de regreso. Pero decidió ir él mismo, en persona. Fue la primera vez en diez años que dejaba el Executor, y lo peor era que no se arrepentía.

No le causaba pesar haberle salvado la vida, no se arrepentía de su decisión. Piloteo gustosamente por primera vez en años, se internó en el Borde Medio y vio a otro destructor estelar casi con indiferencia, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago cuando vio a los clones manteniendo el maldito bloqueo a costa de sus vidas. Sus sentidos se enfocaron en proteger a Padmé y sacarla viva de ahí, la misión tan bien arraigada en su mente que cuando vio al francotirador, incluso recibió él mismo el tiro que iba dirigido a ella.

Para volverlo todo más confuso, Padmé regresó con él. Lo cuidó. Lo atendió. Veló su salud. Padmé Naberrie, la mujer con la que había sido cruel y casi mató –sin querer– volvió al Executor a su lado y se encargó de que sus heridas sanaran.

No tenía sentido, por más que lo meditaba, no había lógica aquí. Ni su comportamiento ni el de Padmé eran coherentes, y este era por mucho el cambio más extraño que había tenido que soportar en su vida.

Tuvo lógica que el Sith quisiera secuestrarlo y corromperlo. Tuvo lógica cuando el Jedi quiso destruirlo. Pero no tenía lógica que Padmé lo hubiera cuidado.

Lo peor era que no le molestaba. Los dos primeros grandes, terribles cambios en su vida los lamentó con cada fibra de su ser por años. Pero esto… esto que estaba pasando era totalmente nuevo, despertaba en él pensamientos y emociones que creía haber olvidado. Padmé estaba recordándole lo que era ser humano, y a pesar de la confusión e incoherencias, le gustaba.

La mejor explicación era que, finalmente, el aislamiento le había arrebatado la cordura.  
.  
.  
.  
Padmé casi no descanso esa noche, su mente inquieta plagándola de sueños extraños y haciendo que se removiera en toda la cama por horas. Decidió levantarse más temprano de lo usual y ella misma replicó su desayuno, ya que ni 3PO ni R2 llegarían con ella en varias horas más.

Fue hasta que regresó a su alcoba cuando notó que las macetas de sus plantas no estaban, y eso la entristeció terriblemente. Al fin había conseguido un pedazo de libertad en esta nave y todo indicaba que lo perdió para siempre.

"Maldito seas, Vader" pensó con desdén, odiándose a sí misma por haber sido tan considerada con él. Obviamente el Sith no iba a perdonarla por haber intentando huir, ni siquiera cuando ella intentó cuidarlo.

Cansada y emocionalmente devastada, Padmé se sentó en la cama y con pesadez dejó que un par de lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas, comenzando a sentir en su interior una horrible apatía.

Fue en ese momento que 3PO entró a su alcoba, y se apuró limpiando los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—Oh, buenos días señorita Padmé—saludó el droide de protocolo—¿Ha descansado? ¿desea algo en especial para desayunar?

—No, gracias 3PO—respondió con un susurro.

R2 entró en ese momento, emitiendo unos pitidos que Padmé ni siquiera escuchó.

—¡Ah, es verdad! Ayer en la noche el droide de confección terminó sus nuevos vestidos, señora Padmé, ¿desea verlos?

—¿Mmm?

—Sí, mire.

C-3PO entró al armario encendiendo las luces, luego señaló la repisa en donde previamente acomodó los nuevos vestidos de Padmé. Ella se había olvidado por completo de los bocetos que había mandado al droide de confección, inspirada en los atuendos que usaba cotidianamente en Naboo, más uno que otro más elaborado como los que usaba en eventos especiales. Ver las telas, los cortes y los colores que acostumbraba usar en su planeta natal hizo que Padmé esbozara una débil sonrisa.

—Son hermosos, gracias 3PO.

—Me tomé la libertad de pedirle también algunos accesorios que combinarían bien con estos atuendos.

R2 replicó severamente.

"¡Yo tuve esa idea!" dijo el astro-droide.

Padmé sonrió un poco más animada, complacida de poder comprender mejor el binario a estar alturas.

—Ciertamente fui yo quien le dio las sugerencias al droide de confección—replicó 3PO.

"Humanoide mentiroso"

—¡Lata de circuitos!

—Cálmense ya ustedes dos—dijo Padmé, entrando al armario—Creo que estrenaré uno de estos conjuntos.

—Sería lo mejor, señorita Padmé, ¿no desea que le traiga un té?

—Oh, no 3PO muchas gracias. Ya desayuné.

—Lamento no haber podido ayudarla con esa tarea, señorita Padmé.

—Está bien 3PO, fui yo quien empezó la rutina muy temprano.

—Bueno, espero que al menos pueda acompañarla al laboratorio de muestras.

Padmé dejó de ver los atuendos frente a ella para mirar a 3PO de frente, sabía que no había mucha diferencia siendo él un droide, pero le gustaba actuar como si él fuera un humano.

—¿Laboratorio? ¿y por qué iríamos ahí?

—Me tomé la libertad de llevar sus brotes ahí, a unas cápsulas de clima especializado, mientras usted acompañaba al amo Vader—respondió 3PO.

—Entonces… quieres decir… ¿mis plantas ahí siguen?

—Oh, sí señorita Padmé ¡y florecieron muy bien!

—¿Cómo que ya florecieron?—cuestionó impresionada, deberían pasar al menos dos semanas para que las plantas tuvieran ese desarrollo.

—Ajusté las cápsulas de clima especializado para que crearan unas condiciones idóneas para los requerimientos específicos de cada planta, lo cual combinado con los fertilizantes especiales que conseguí, hizo que su crecimiento se acelerara—explicó 3PO con orgullo.

Padmé se quedó muda por la sorpresa varios segundos.

—Oh… gracias 3PO.

—Es mi placer, señorita.

Miró hacia los atuendos de nuevo, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por haber juzgado a Vader con tanta rapidez, y se mordió el labio inferior. Se animó a sí misma recordándose que tenía todos los antecedentes para pensar mal de Vader, luego suspiró con pesadez, sin comprender la complejidad repentina en sus emociones.

Decidió dejar todo eso de lado y concentrarse en sus plantas, que gracias a 3PO ya habían florecido. Agarró uno de los atuendos más bonitos y se fue rápido al baño.

—¡Estaré lista en 15 minutos!—le dijo a los droides, comenzando a asearse.  
.  
.  
.  
Vader seguía meditando en su recinto, molesto de que lo único que acudía a su mente eran sus dudas con respecto a Padmé. Ahora, el fantasma de su caricia seguía atormentándolo, bastaba con que hiciera una inhalación profunda para volver a sentir esa mano suave contra su piel, sabiendo muy bien que era la de Padmé, ¿eso fue un sueño, o fue verdad? ¿realmente Padmé estaría tan desequilibrada que lo había acariciado durante su convalecencia?

Suspiró, a estas alturas pocas cosas la sorprenderían de ella.

Esto era criminal, no era posible que un Lord Sith como él no consiguiera dejar de pensar en una mujer. Cada vez se convencía más a sí mismo de que en efecto, había perdido la cordura. Y pensando en Padmé, ¿dónde estaba ella? desde que fue el día anterior no había vuelto a verla.

No es que se preocupara más por ella, desde luego que no, obviamente ella estaba bien en el _Executor_ , atendida por sus droides. Pero consideró seriamente que ella iba a regresar a sus aposentos, contra su estricta orden de no acercarse al Sector 6, para saber cómo estaba él.

"Quizá no quiere acercarse aquí de nuevo por miedo a mi ira" pensó él. Eso sería tan decepcionante, la prueba irrefutable de que Padmé no era tan valiente o tan intrépida como ella quería creer.

Y solo para comprobar eso, Vader salió de su recinto y fue a las pantallas para observar en dónde estaba Padmé. La encontró en el laboratorio de muestras, con 3PO y R2, y ella se veía tan… feliz.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la Fuerza, y pudo sentir las olas de felicidad que Padmé emanaba, como pequeños destellos de luz. No recordaba haberla sentido así nunca.

Motivado por su curiosidad –y solo por su curiosidad– Vader salió de sus aposentos y caminó hasta el Laboratorio de Muestras. Conforme más se acercaba, más sentía la dicha de Padmé, y eso lo hizo sentir extrañamente satisfecho consigo mismo. Entró el laboratorio, más grande de lo que recordaba, y vio a Padmé de pie frente a lo que parecían ser unas cápsulas de acondicionamiento climático.

Lo primero que llamó su atención, fue su atuendo. No llevaba las típicas ropas de colores grisáceos u opacos que el droide de confección realizaba genéricamente, sino un bonito vestido de brillante color violeta, con lazos delgados acentuando su cintura y un escote no muy pronunciado que dejaba una generosa vista de su clavícula. El corte y los adornos del vestido eran elegantes, no exagerados, y realzaban mucho su belleza natural.

No era algo que a Vader le importara.

Luego, vio que cuando Padmé notó su presencia, no se asustó ni se tensó, como en ocasiones anteriores. Ella volteó a verlo con un gesto amable, inclinando su cabeza a modo de saludo, y siguió dándole unas indicaciones a 3PO con absoluta naturalidad. Su voz y gestos casi parecían infantiles por su emoción.

—Hola—saludó ella, cuando terminó de darle indicaciones a 3PO—¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿No deberías seguir recuperándote?

Vader creyó notar una nota de preocupación en su tono de voz, pero no quiso darle importancia. Su respirador concluyó dos ciclos antes de que él respondiera, y para ese punto, era muy claro que a Padmé no le intimidaba ni su silencio ni el sonido de su respirador.

—He descansado lo suficiente—declaró.

—Eso parece.

—Listo, señorita Padmé—dijo 3PO, concluyendo las indicaciones que ella le dio.

—Gracias, ahora R2, ábrelo despacio por favor.

Vader se quedó quieto, a unos cinco metros de distancia de ella, R2 estaba operando la computadora de las cápsulas, que comenzaron a abrirse liberando un denso vapor. Padmé volteó a verlo con rostro apenado.

—Espero no te moleste, pero 3PO trajo mis retoños aquí mientras estaba cuidándote—le explicó serenamente—Ya han florecido, así que los llevaré a mi alcoba.

¿Acaso Padmé Naberrie acababa de excusarse con él?

La cápsula terminó de abrirse y todo el vapor se disolvió, el rostro de Padmé pasó de la emoción a la más profunda alegría en un segundo. Vader quedó maravillado por su sonrisa, tan auténtica, tan… Padmé.

—¡Mira 3PO, R2! ¿No son hermosas?

—Ciertamente lo son, señorita Padmé.

Con extremo cuidado, Padmé retiró las plantas de la cápsula y las enterró mimosa en dos macetas. Una era un capullo de ángel, y la otra era una giralunas. Medirían unos diez centímetros de alto en total, tenían varias ramas, y hojas, y un par de florecitas.

—Crecieron muy bien—dijo Padmé, cuidando que las raíces estuvieran bien enterradas en la tierra fertilizada—Hay que mantenerlas bien vigiladas los próximos días, podrán secarse algunas ramas por el cambio de ambiente, pero si las cuidamos lo suficiente no perecerán.

El comentario era claramente para los droides, pero Vader que nunca había visto algo parecido –tanto cuidado, tanto empeño y cariño puestos en algo tan banal como una planta– no pudo contenerse de comentar.

—Pareces saber mucho de plantas.

—Oh, no tanto como quisiera—respondió Padmé sin inmutarse por su voz severa—Mi mamá y mi hermana son mucho mejores que yo en esto. Los jardines de mi mamá en Varykino son los más hermosos de Naboo, y no exagero.

Vader esbozó una leve sonrisa, complacido de haber tenido éxito en su plan. Padmé estaba tan contenta que había bajado su guardia y comenzó a hablarle de su vida privada sin casi notarlo.

—¿Qué es Varykino?—preguntó, sabiendo que tenía que ser cuidadoso con una persona tan astuta como Padmé.

—Es una casa que tienen mis padres en Naboo—respondió, asomándose a otra de las cápsulas—Mi madre y mi hermana han trabajado el jardín por años. Yo las veía la mayor parte del tiempo, no las ayudé gran cosa.

Su voz sonó triste en la última oración, y a Vader no le gustó.

—C-3PO, las plantas de Alderaan no han crecido aún tanto—le explicó al droide—Quiero que estén más fuertes antes de sacarlas, así que las dejaremos en la cápsula unas doce horas más ¿de acuerdo?

—Entendido, señorita Padmé. Permítame ajustar esa indicación en la computadora.

—Gracias, 3PO.

Terminada esa labor, Padmé se deleitó otra vez disfrutando sus nuevas plantas. Vader no comprendía cómo algo tan tonto podía animarla tanto, ni tampoco cómo el estado de ánimo de Padmé parecía también afectarle mucho a él. Vio las pequeñas, delgadas manos de la mujer acariciar con suavidad las hojas de sus plantas, y de inmediato recordó otra vez la ternura de ese tacto contra su rostro, sin comprender porqué de repente le molestaba tanto que ella fuera tierna con sus plantas.

—¿Esa es la Giralunas?—preguntó con tono hosco, deseando distraer un poco a Padmé.

Ella asintió, señalando los dos brotes de esa flor color rosáceo, parecía tener varios pétalos y un tamaño pequeño.

—Sí, cuando termine de florecer tendrá un aroma dulzón muy agradable.

—Es tu favorita—afirmó Vader.

Padmé negó, y señaló la planta al lado del Giralunes.

—No, mi favorita es ésta, el Capullo de Ángel.

Vader se acercó un poco más para ver mejor esa planta, Padmé la miraba casi con ternura, acariciando con una mano las hojas verdes en formas ovaladas y señalándole con la otra una flor que recién había florecido.

Ya había visto antes esta flor, en varios holos de hecho, pero tenerla enfrente… era distinto. Tenía una forma exquisita, de pocos pétalos, pero anchos y ovalados terminando con una punta rizada perfecta; era de color blanco, con ligeros tonos amarillentos a la altura del sépalo, y un par de filamentos armoniosos complementándola. A la distancia, nadie apostaría que esa flor era tan bonita, tenía que vérsele de cerca, y Vader pudo apreciar que tenía un buen un nombre. Según los mitos, así eran los ángeles, a simple vista parecían personas normales, pero una vez que los tenías cerca, veías el resplandor divino en sus bellas facciones.

—Cuando la planta tenga un par de flores más, perfumarán toda mi habitación—dijo Padmé emocionada—Y tienen la fragancia más bonita que he olido nunca en una flor.

Vader asintió, ya antes había olfateado ese mismo olor en los recuerdos de Padmé, y se preguntó… ¿podría él algún día olerla por su propia cuenta?

Suspiró, molesto con el rumbo de sus pensamientos de nuevo. Padmé no pareció importarle el repentino ruido de su respirador, pidiéndole a R2 que llevara con sumo cuidado las dos macetitas a su alcoba.

Vader vio al Capullo de Ángel una vez más, y luego, la radiante sonrisa de Padmé. Por un momento se dejó compararlas, llegando a la conclusión de que esa mujer frente a él era como dicha flor: mucho más de lo que aparentaba a simple vista, y merecedora del esfuerzo de intentar acercársele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "How does a moment last forever?" (¿cómo un momento dura para siempre?) de la película La Bella y la Bestia 2017 (Traducción hecha por mí)
> 
> ¿Qué puedo decirles que no sepan ya? Ambos, Vader y Padmé, son muy tercos, pero sus sentimientos ya son demasiado evidentes para este punto, ni siquiera ellos mismos consiguen engañarse tanto, y eso que lo intentan jeje.  
> Cuánta diferencia entre esta escena y la primera vez que Padmé quiso hacer su jardín... el próximo capítulo es la continuación de esto, ¿qué opinan? ¿les ha gustado? Muchísimas gracias por leer ¡un beso y abrazo a todos!


	20. El jardín de Naboo, parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! por la Fuerza... no saben cómo me costó este capítulo, es tan asdfghh... seguimos en el Executor y es la continuación directa del capítulo anterior, que como se mencionó, es pura negación por parte de nuestros tercos protagonistas que no quieren ceder jeje.  
> ¡disfruten!

_Cuando las sombras nos superan_   
_Justo cuando sentimos toda esperanza desaparecer_   
_Escucharemos nuestra canción y sabremos_   
_Una vez más que nuestro amor sigue vivo_

C-3PO y R2 supieron que había algo extraño.

Su amo le dio permiso a Padmé de hacer un pequeño jardín en su alcoba, algo que por su propia cuenta ya era impresionante, y más considerando las varias desobediencias anteriores de Padmé hacia Vader. Cualquiera que hubiera sido la razón de su amo para dar tal consentimiento, lo otorgó, y los droides obedecieron complacidos con eso, pues les agradaba mucho la mujer.

Pero luego, y sin saber por qué, R2 encontró a Padmé escapando del _Executor_. No le fue especialmente difícil convencer a su amo de que debían ayudarla, y eso hicieron. Tampoco fue raro que su amo recibiera una herida de batalla por la mujer, R2 tenía varios recuerdos almacenados en su memoria de momentos en los cuales su amo fue mucho más considerado, y cometió locuras de ese tipo.

Sin embargo, la extraña cercanía que surgió después de ese evento entre su amo y Padmé era algo que ninguno de los dos droides comprendía. Sus circuitos jamás podrían recrear totalmente las emociones humanas, pero podían predecir muchos comportamientos, y este era anormal bajo cualquier algoritmo.

Las dos ocasiones en que la señorita Padmé fue al laboratorio de muestras para cuidar de sus plantas, el amo Vader también estuvo ahí. Ella no le avisaba, así que el amo Vader debía espiarla en las cámaras para poder saberlo. Padmé no parecía enfadarse por eso, ni tampoco se notaba aprehensiva cuando el amo estaba cerca.

Ahora los dos mantenían conversaciones civilizadas, incluso parecían amistosas, mientras Padmé le mostraba orgullosa a Vader sus pequeñas plantas, y él le hacía preguntas sobre sus cuidados. La curiosidad de su amo sobre la labor de Padmé parecía genuina, Vader podía tener muchos defectos, pero la hipocresía jamás fue uno de esos. R2 sabía que su amo estaba consternado, en cierto nivel, por el proyecto de la señorita Padmé. Ahora bien, sus razones escapaban totalmente del entendimiento de sus circuitos.

Quien peor parecía pasarlo era el pobre C-3PO, quien siendo un droide de protocolo, estaba convencido de que comprendía a los seres humanos mucho mejor que cualquier astro-droide. Al inicio, declaró que la inesperada cercanía entre su amo y la señorita Padmé era una mera cordialidad e interés en que los aparatos del laboratorio se usaran correctamente.

Pero esa teoría no tenía sentido, Vader jamás preguntaba por el estado de los equipos usados en el laboratorio de muestras, y todas sus preguntas iban siempre relacionadas a las plantas y a Padmé. Tampoco podía explicar cómo la tensión y animadversión original de la mujer hacia el amo Vader había desaparecido.

Y justo cuando creían que nada podía ser más raro, el amo Vader visitó los aposentos de la señorita Padmé para preguntarle cómo iba el desarrollo de las plantas.

Y la señorita Padmé le respondió contenta.

Contenta… realmente contenta con él.

"Los humanos son tan raros" dedujeron ambos droides al mismo tiempo.  
.  
.  
.  
Padmé no estaba segura de qué pensar, pero para su sorpresa, no se sentía tan confundida como debiera.

Al principio pensó que Vader la seguía con más insistencia para asegurarse de que no quisiera escapar otra vez, pero ahora no estaba tan convencida de eso. Vader le hacía preguntas sobre las plantas que sonaban con una verdadera curiosidad, y tampoco se mostraba hostil o demandante como antes, al contrario, casi parecía amable.

Padmé se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que disfrutaba su compañía. Por un lado, era agradable mantener una conversación, aunque fuera corta, con otra persona, pero por el otro lado le desconcertaba el cambio de actitud del Sith. Ahora más que nunca, ella era consciente de que el hombre bajo la máscara era un ser complejo, pero quizá, no tan ruin como ella había creído.

Dos días después de que Padmé trasladara todos sus brotes a su alcoba, Vader la visitó ahí, las pocas ocasiones en que él estuvo en sus aposentos fueron para amonestarla o encerrarla, pero ahora el Lord Sith entró a su recámara y la miró atendiendo a sus plantas en silencio. Ella había aprendido en esos días que observar era muy importante para Vader, era una de sus maneras de interactuar con su entorno, solo observarlo. Y ella estaba muy acostumbrada ya al sonido de su respirador como para encontrarlo inquietante.

Terminó de revisar sus plantas, casi no tuvo que remover hojas y ramas secas, gracias al excelente fertilizante que 3PO encontró en el inventario. El Capullo de Ángel comenzaba a perfumar toda su alcoba, y el Cerezo Azul parecía ansioso por florecer.

—El cerezo azul ha crecido muy bien—dijo ella, queriendo platicar un poco—Si sigue así, quizá consiga algunos frutos en un par de días para hacer el pay.

Vader dejó que un ciclo de su respirador concluyera antes de responder.

—¿Y por qué harías el pay tú misma? Lo replicas casi a diario.

—Es cierto, pero el replicador no consigue igualar el sazón—Padmé se irguió y caminó a su cama para sentarse, mirando desde ahí sus pequeñas plantas con orgullo.

—¿Sazón?

—Oh, vamos, seguro has comido algo casero alguna vez ¿no?—rodó los ojos, pareciéndole la cosa más obvia.

—… Hace mucho tiempo.

Padmé guardó silencio por un momento, meditando lo que acababa de decir. Recordó el rostro demacrado y lleno de cicatrices que necesitaba de un recinto especial para respirar, y se sintió terrible consigo misma.

—¿Hay cocinas aquí, verdad?

—Sí.

—Bueno, cuando de frutos haré el pay, y tú lo probarás. No tengo la misma sazón de mi madre, pero entenderás mi punto—dijo de forma conciliadora.

Vader no respondió.

Padmé frunció los labios, había aprendido también que Vader guardaba silencio cuando no sabía qué decir. No estaba segura si él se ofendió o se sorprendió por la oferta de pay casero, pero mientras no se quejara, no debía preocuparse.

La verdad sea dicha, Vader no sabía ni qué pensar. Padmé era una criatura transparente, como bien aprendió en los días anteriores, siempre decía lo que pensaba y no parecía tener filtros para expresarse. Su oferta de pay casero era genuina. Vader había recibido ofertas mucho más tentadoras en su vida: de poder, de armas, de autoridad… no algo tan mundano como un pay. Pero esta fue por mucho la oferta más interesante de su vida.

Se dio cuenta de que era porque Padmé se lo ofreció desinteresadamente, sin pedirle nada a cambio, y Vader estaba acostumbrado a pagar el precio por cualquier cosa que le ofrecieran.

Ante la luz de esos pensamientos, se puso tenso, ¿Padmé quería pedirle algo? Y de ser así ¿Qué le pediría? Si algo sabía Vader era que esa mujercita de Naboo era impredecible, y cualquier cosa que ella deseara, no sería capaz de adivinarlo hasta que se lo pidiera.

Notando su cambio de humor, Padmé se encogió de brazos y se paró de la cama, andando hasta su escritorio para distraerse viendo sus estudios.

"¿Le habrá enojado el asunto del pay?" pensó Padmé, y Vader pudo leerle ese pensamiento con suma facilidad. Enfadar no era la palabra correcta, sino más bien… poner en alerta. Vio que ella intentó distraerse mirando sus apuntes, y por mera curiosidad, Vader se asomó para ver lo que ella estudiaba.

Se quedó tieso cuando vio que tenía apuntes sobre los Sith.

No eran apuntes escuetos ni palabras aisladas, eran sondas explicaciones y teorías de una investigación bien hecha. A estas alturas, no le sorprendía que Padmé tuviera una forma de estudiar tan ordenada y reflexiones concisas, pero ese tema de investigación… ¿cómo es que llegó a él? De todas las cosas que ella podría estar estudiando en esa nave, los Sith era el menos probable.

Leyó entre los apuntes la palabra "Dathomir", que aparecía relacionada con las brujas y el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza. Recordó que hace varios días él la insultó llamándola "bruja de Dathomir" ¿fue eso lo que picó la curiosidad de Padmé por el tema?

—Así que eso estudias—dijo él, conteniendo su voz.

Padmé estaba acomodando esos apuntes, estremeciéndose un poco al pensar que Vader los había visto, "Bueno, en algún momento se iba a enterar ¿no?" pensó para calmarse.

—Estudio de todo un poco—respondió, no queriendo darle más importancia a ese asunto.

Pero para Vader era importante, y no quitaría el dedo del renglón.

—¿Incluido los Sith?—cuestionó.

—Sí—suspiró ella, frunciendo los labios para no decir nada más.

Vader dejó que su respirador concluyera dos ciclos, esta vez no para intimidarla a ella, sino para pensar en cómo continuar con esta conversación sin que Padmé saliera a la defensiva. Quería respuestas, y sabía que, si la mujer se enfadaba, no tendría ninguna.

—¿Y qué sabes de ellos?—preguntó, intentando no sonar especialmente interesado.

Aunque se esforzó en sonar solo curioso, Padmé detectó un poco de ansiedad en su voz, y supo que su captor realmente quería saber todo lo que ella sabía. Tenía dos opciones: fingir demencia o ser sincera. Y después de todas las cosas que habían pasado en el Executor, sabía que la primera no era precisamente una buena opción.

—Sé que tú eres uno—dijo, con voz baja y cautelosa.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir miedo de Vader, pero esta vez, volvió a sentirse asustada. No era un miedo primario como el que experimentó sus primeros días de cautiverio, no, esta vez sus sentimientos eran más complejos… realmente, en el fondo de su ser, Padmé no quería enfadar a Vader, ni hacerlo sentir mal. La razón escapaba de su entendimiento por ahora, pero lo cierto era eso: no quería molestarlo.

Vader no respondió nada en un principio, dándose cuenta de que había subestimado enormemente a esta mujer frente a él. No solo era astuta y valiente, sino que era muy inteligente, observadora, y capaz de razonar a un nivel que rara vez pudo apreciar en ningún otro ser humano. Padmé no era sensible a la Fuerza, ni tampoco una experta en culturas antiguas, ella no tenía referencia alguna hacia los Sith antes de llegar al Executor, pero le bastó unas semanas de investigación y de convivencia con él para deducirlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ella sabiéndolo? Y lo más importante, si ella ya lo sabia ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿por qué platicaba con él, le explicaba de sus plantas, con tanta naturalidad? Cualquier persona cuerda habría escapado de un Sith al entender lo que él era.

Pero nuevamente, Padmé Naberrie nunca actuaba como lo haría una persona normal.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó, cuando el silencio se volvió insostenible entre ambos.

Padmé respiró profundo, agradeciendo que fuera él quien hablara primero.

—Cumples todas las características—dijo.

—¿Y?

—Y rara vez me equivoco en esas cosas…

El respirador hizo un ruido más largo y alto, como siempre que él resoplaba, y Padmé se relajó. Él no estaba molesto, solo sorprendido, y eso era algo que podía manejar bien.

—Tienes mucha confianza en ti misma, Padmé—agregó Vader.

Ella sonrió, dándose cuenta de que le gustaba cuando él la llamaba por su nombre. La única vez que lo hizo antes fue cuando estaba convaleciente, teniendo alucinaciones por las drogas que le administró el droide médico. Esta vez, Vader la llamó por su nombre voluntariamente, y por tonto que sonara, a Padmé la hizo feliz.

Vader leyó ese pensamiento, y quedó impresionado por la espontaneidad de su sonrisa. Llevaba varios días viéndola muy contenta con sus plantas, pero el gesto que le dedicó… era distinto. Vader escuchó con claridad el canto de la Luz elevar su tono, y una sensación extraña en su pecho.

—Además, el saber que eres un Sith me calma un poco, me permite comprenderte algo mejor—continuó Padmé, con voz alegre.

Ella se puso de pie y acomodó sus apuntes en otra parte del escritorio, Vader se sintió de repente atontado, y demoró un poco en comprender lo que ella había dicho.

—¿Y eso es importante?—dijo, cuando su cerebro pareció volver a funcionar.

—Claro, vivo contigo, ¿no?

No lo dijo con lamentación, con tristeza, con impotencia… lo dijo como si fuera algo obvio, como si fuera lógico que ella debiera conocerlo más debido a la convivencia. Vader volvió a sentirse atontado, y cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonó extrañamente apresurada.

—No parece asustarte.

Padmé rodeó la habitación, sintiéndose otra vez cómoda, todo rastro de miedo que hubiera sentido momentos antes desapareciendo por completo. Entró a su ropero, buscando algo entre sus pertenencias, dejando la puerta abierta de par en par para que Vader pudiera escucharla bien.

—Mm, bueno, cuando apenas lo intuí sí me asusté—admitió, sus ojos buscando por encima de los percheros—Pero ahora no tanto.

Hablaba como si fuera algo simple, no algo tan peligroso como los Sith. Vader había visto sus apuntes, quizá no a profundidad, pero ahí estaban las guerras, el Imperio, el Lado Oscuro… Padmé realmente sabía lo que él era. Y estaba ahí, buscando algo en su ropero sin preocuparle en lo más mínimo que él estuviera a unos metros de distancia. Estaba perplejo, justo cuando pensaba que ya había comprendido más a esta mujer, ahí iba Padmé haciendo algo que volvía a impresionarlo.

Su estupor se combinó con esa extraña sensación en el pecho de la cual no tenía aún nombre, su corazón estaba acelerado sin razón aparente. Vader tenía varios pensamientos cruzándose en su cabeza, pero solo exteriorizó uno, a su juicio, el único que importaba.

—¿Qué motivó ese cambio de sentimientos?

Esta vez, fue Padmé quien se quedó quieta y silenciosa. Ella no se había puesto a pensar en profundidad sobre esto, era innegable que sus sentimientos hacia Vader cambiaron los últimos días, pero si tenía que rastrear el momento exacto en que todo ocurrió, lo más cercano era…

—Fue después de que me salvaras de los clones—dijo, agarrando una túnica de su ropero y saliendo de ahí, mirando a Vader de frente—Mira, aún me perturba un poco el que seas un Sith, no te mentiré, pero siendo muy sincera… siento que confío en ti.

Era casi surreal decirlo, ¿cómo confiar en su captor, en una persona que había sido cruel, que incluso en una ocasión la atacó? Si Padmé no fuera tan resiliente, ella misma habría pensado que estaba loca. Pero no, nada más lejos de la realidad. Fue fácil odiar y temer a la máscara que Vader le mostró al principio, pero una vez que vio al hombre bajo la máscara, Padmé pudo empatizar mucho más con él, comprender un poco mejor el dolor que esa alma llevaba años soportando. A su manera –un poco rudimentaria, pero sincera– Vader se había disculpado con ella y llevaba días siendo amable para que ella no temiera otra vez.

Había muchas cosas que ella aún no sabía de él, cosas que el tiempo iría aclarando, pero por ahora, completamente convencida de que había un hombre complejo bajo esa máscara negra, Padmé sabía que podía confiar en él. Ya la había salvado antes, después de todo.

Era casi surreal escuchar esas palabras, ¿Padmé confiaba en él? ¿después de todo lo que él había hecho, de la forma en que la había tratado? Vader no sabía qué pensar, qué responder, mucho menos qué sentir.

—En fin… —dijo Padmé, queriendo romper el silencio—¿Me llevarías a la cocina, por favor? Necesito practicar preparando cosas sencillas antes de hacer el pay.

Vader asintió, y caminaron en silencio dos niveles debajo de ese piso hasta llegar a la cocina más cercana.  
.  
.  
.  
Sentado en sus aposentos, Vader veía en las pantallas a Padmé dándole órdenes a 3PO en la cocina, mientras preparaba unos simples huevos revueltos. Aparentemente había algunos aparatos que ella no sabía usar, pero 3PO era muy bueno en la cocina –tenía que serlo, era parte de su programación– y llevaba media hora explicándole a Padmé cómo moverse con más naturalidad en ese inmueble.

Reconocía ese gesto de determinación en la mujer, la forma en que sus cejas se juntaban a la altura de la frente cuando estaba concentrada y aprendiendo algo, cómo sus labios esbozaban un ligero puchero al equivocarse en alguna cosa, y al final, pero no menos importante, la sonrisa de satisfacción cuando hacía algo bien.

Pero la sonrisa de satisfacción no era tan bonita como su sonrisa de emoción, esa que esbozaba cuando estaba con sus plantas, o la sonrisa divertida, cuando 3PO y R2 peleaban por algo haciéndola reír. Si pensaba en eso, Vader se dio cuenta de que hasta ahora su sonrisa favorita era la espontánea, como esa que esbozó para él cuando él la llamó por su nombre por primera vez. Era rápida, genuina, un verdadero vistazo hacia su ser.

Esto era estúpido, ¿por qué diantres pensaba tanto en esto? la sonrisa de Padmé no debería ser algo en lo cual gastara tantos pensamientos y energía…

… pero era lindo recordarlo.

¿Lindo? Por todos los Sith, ¿desde cuánto un Sith pensaba que algo era lindo? Esto estaba mal. Esto estaba muy mal. Cualquier que fuera el embrujo que Padmé lanzó sobre él estaba atormentándolo en lo más profundo de su ser y necesitaba romperlo cuanto antes.

 _—Bueno, fue un buen primer día—escuchó a Padmé hablándole a 3PO a través de las pantallas—Pero aún debo practicar un poco más si quiero que el pay me quede perfecto_.

 _—Aunque disfruto haciéndole compañía, señorita Padmé, encuentro muy extraño que usted desee preparar manualmente sus alimentos, teniendo la comodidad de un replicador—dijo 3PO_.

 _"Déjala en paz ¿qué daño te hace que tenga otro pasatiempo?"_ dijo R2.

 _—Estoy hablando con la señorita Padmé, no contigo pedazo de circuito grosero_ —replicó el droide dorado.

 _—Cálmense ustedes dos_ —dijo Padmé— _Es que quiero hacerle un pay casero a Vader. Las comidas replicadas son buenas, pero no tienen sazón_

 _—Desconozco de eso, señorita Padmé, no cuento con receptores gustativos para poder saberlo_.

 _"Obviamente, tonto"_ dijo R2.

 _—En fin, que es algo que quiero hacer por él_ —interrumpió Padmé la discusión de los droides— _Él me salvó de los clones, lo menos que puedo hacerle es un intento de pay casero, no creo que coma muchas comidas así en esta nave_.

_—Ciertamente no, el amo suele alimentarse de sueros y…_

_"¡Cállate! ¿quién te preguntó?"_

_—Oh, cielos…_

_—Tranquilo 3PO, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo_ —le dijo Padmé, aunque tenía una expresión de horror— _Entonces con mayor razón debo practicar, ese pay debe quedar delicioso_.

Vader apagó las pantallas, no queriendo escuchar más, su corazón estaba otra vez acelerado y no sabía el porqué, nada de lo que estaba sintiendo ahora tenía sentido.

Se sentó en su recinto de meditación, retirándose el casco para poder respirar un poco mejor y controlar su agitado corazón. La imagen de Padmé seguía reproduciéndose en su mente, sus palabras rebotando en los rincones de su cabeza como un eco. Ella quería prepararle un pay como gesto de agradecimiento.

Agradecimiento… confianza… eran palabras que llevaban muchísimo tiempo fuera de su vocabulario. Un Sith no agradece, exige. Un Sith nunca confía, intimida. Un Sith no piensa que hay cosas lindas, posee lo que le plazca.

Un Sith no pasa horas pensando en una mujer, en lo que ella dice o hace, intentando comprenderla. No memoriza y analiza sus gestos. No evoca su sonrisa para animarse. No se perturba cuando ella se pone contenta, o emocionada, o cuando decide hacer algo por él.

Pensándolo así, Vader se daba cuenta de que Padmé era la primera persona en años que intentaba hacer algo por él. Sus droides eran cosa aparte, ella era una mujer, una persona de carne y hueso que confiaba en él, le estaba agradecida, y quería expresarlo. Era un gesto tan estúpido y común, Vader no tenía idea de cómo responder a eso. La última persona que tuvo sentimientos semejantes hacia él llevaba tanto tiempo muerta, que lo había olvidado.

Olvidó lo que era confiar en alguien, animarte por sus pequeñas victorias. Olvidó lo que era tener a alguien a quien proteger, a quien querer, a quien procurar. Olvidó lo que era sentirse apreciado, y apreciar a cambio, a través de gestos pequeños de simple convivencia humana.

Con sorpresa, Vader asumió este pensamiento dándose cuenta de que apreciaba a Padmé, la procuraba de verdad. Era el primer ser humano por quien sentía algo remotamente parecido en décadas, y la sensación era extraña en su pecho, casi antinatural.

Pero no había nada de antinatural en la manera en que su corazón se aceleraba cuando la veía sonreír o la escuchaba hablarle durante horas al droide con emoción por su jardín. La luz volvió a cantar fuerte, agudo, nítido, una melodía que escuchaba por primera vez en su vida, pero que encontraba refrescante y cautivadora.

Por un momento, la oscuridad dejó de existir, y solo hubo luz en su lastimada alma. Una luz que cantaba una melodía nueva y maravillosa. Y Vader lo comprendió.

La última persona en su vida por la cual sintió algo parecido fue su madre, pero estas sensaciones que Padmé había despertado en él eran distintas. Por eso tenían su propio canto. Por eso tenían su propia melodía, y era tan dulce, tan adictiva. No era solamente preocupación o camaradería lo que Padmé despertó en él, sino algo más profundo, algo que francamente jamás pensó que podría sentir por nadie.

Recargándose en su recinto, Vader resopló con ironía, las comisuras de sus ojos conteniendo lágrimas por primera vez en una década, pues, ¿cómo pudo una chiquilla de Naboo enamorar a un Lord Sith?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "How does a moment last forever?" (¿cómo un momento dura para siempre?) de la película La Bella y la Bestia 2017 (Traducción hecha por mí)
> 
> Waa! hasta aquí llegamos por ahora... considerando que Vader se la pasa meditando y tiene una conexión con la Fuerza muy intensa, pienso que sí sería él quien primero notaría el cambio de sus sentimientos. No es como que Padmé sea ajena a esos tampoco, es que no quiere darles importancia por ahora.  
> Esta vez sí los dejaré sufriendo un poco (perdonen) pero es que en el siguiente capítulo regresamos a Naboo, donde se está cocinando una situación que pronto explotará para nuestros protagonistas. Mil gracias por continuar leyendo y espero lo hayan disfrutado bastante ¡un abrazo a todos!


	21. Caos en el Palacio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Feliz inicio de año a todos. Espero hayan tenido una noche bonita con su familia o con amigos y que este nuevo año esté lleno de bendiciones c:  
> Me apuré cuanto pude con este capítulo porque hay mil cosas pasando en Naboo que también son importantes y personajes que necesitaban salir, ¡disfruten!

_Nadie a salvo estará_   
_Por las noches cazará_   
_Hasta nuestros pobres niños ese monstruo comerá_   
_Y si no lo detenemos mil destrozos causará_

Obi-Wan Kenobi llevaba varios días investigando todo lo posible en los cuartos secretos de Palpatine, había muchos planos de armas, estaciones espaciales y naves para la guerra, todo lo que el nuevo ejército de clones hubiera necesitado para mantener una ley marcial en la galaxia mientras se creaba el Imperio. Era impresionante la forma en que Palpatine había ideado todo tipo de maquinarias y estrategias para mantener el poder, si el hombre siguiera vivo, sería un gran problema.

Sin embargo, Obi-Wan no había encontrado ninguna pista de quién más hubiera podido estar involucrado en los planes del difunto Canciller. Todo lo relacionado con la Federación de Comercio había sido firmado con el nombre de Anakin Skywalker, el pobre muchacho que seguramente fue como un esclavo para el Sith, volviendo muy complicado encontrar más enlaces externos.

Investigó lo que pudo sobre el mencionado Anakin Skywalker, pero el sujeto no aparecía en ningún registro de la República. Si Obi-Wan no estuviera seguro de su existencia, hubiera pensado que se trataba de un nombre falso. Suspirando, Obi-Wan guardó todos esos documentos firmados por Skywalker, jurando que algún día encontraría la verdad del muchacho para que descansara en paz.

También encontró nexos de Palpatine con el despreciable Almirante Tarkin, que no le sorprendieron en absoluto, pero el almirante falleció el mismo día que Palpatine –probablemente asesinado por el aprendiz, el tal Vader– y no quedaba ningún otro alto mando del ejército con vida al cual pudiera rastrear.

Pudo encontrar algunas referencias del conde Dooku, el retirado Maestro Jedi que Obi-Wan conoció un par de veces. Muchos en la Orden opinaron que el conde había caído al Lado Oscuro, y por la evidencia que tenía en sus manos, Obi-Wan casi podía jurarlo. Pero no había ninguna forma de saber si el conde seguía vivo o había muerto en los años de la Crisis.

Tampoco había gran cosa del mencionado Vader; a excepción de la nave Executor y de que era el segundo al mando del ejército, no había indicio de quién pudiera ser ese hombre. Obi-Wan recordaba muy bien su duelo con ese aprendiz de Sith, formidablemente entrenado y un sensible a la Fuerza en extremo poderoso. Haberle ganado en duelo fue una proeza que Obi-Wan no estaba seguro de a qué atribuir.

La frecuencia encriptada que había abierto unos días atrás recibió de repente un mensaje, emitiendo un pitido que lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Obi-Wan lo descargó rápido para cerrar la frecuencia y evitar que pudieran rastrearla, era de Ruwee Naberrie:

"La nave que consiguió burlar el bloqueo parece estar relacionada con los altos mandos del ejército clon. No hay novedades en la búsqueda de mi hija"

Obi-Wan se llevó una mano a la barbilla, tirando de su barba como siempre que estaba pensando en algo. Tenía muchas piezas del rompecabezas acomodadas, aun así, la imagen total parecía escapar de su alcance.

Siguió trabajando en eso cuando le llegó un mensaje a otra frecuencia, esta era terrenal, de Naboo, y eso le sorprendió mucho. Hasta ahora, el resto de la familia Naberrie no había sido muy cercana a él, pero al revisarlo confirmó que el mensaje provenía de Sola Naberrie.

"Acude a las siguientes coordenadas, tenemos información importante" era todo lo que decía le mensaje.

Miró las coordenadas, señalaban una construcción aislada en la Región de las Montañas. Obi-Wan suspiró, meditando si debería o no acudir a ese llamado.  
.  
.  
.  
Sola Naberrie llevaba varios días en la espléndida casa de la exreina Apaillana, revisando con su ayuda y la del señor Lorrein los archivos que Sabé consiguió sacar del palacio. Casi todo estaba muy encriptado, pero ahora que tenía los archivos en sus manos ningún programa iba a detenerla y varios días después de trabajar en eso consiguió hackear el sistema para liberar los documentos.

—No hay duda de que el ingenio es de familia—dijo el señor Lorrein.

Ahora, mientras leía esos documentos y analizaba la información, Sola se esforzaba por mantenerse fuerte.

Sheev Palpatine había sido un monstruo, imposible negarlo. Había asesinado a su familia, eliminado rivales políticos, robado fortunas enteras a base de malos tratos para comprar votos en el Senado y hacerse aliado de la Federación de Comercio, extendiendo una red de corrupción en varios sistemas de la galaxia.

—Los documentos no están completos—dijo Sola, mirando los holos con desdén—Pero los complementos deben estar en su casona, quizá Obi-Wan ya los haya encontrado.

—No sé si quisiera ver más—respondió el señor Lorrein, su voz tan horrorizada como su rostro.

Apaillana miraba todas las abrumadoras pruebas frente a ella con tristeza, aunque deseaba llorar, consiguió mantenerse erguida ante esta dura situación. Afortunadamente, Apaillana nunca había confiado del todo en Palpatine, así que ella misma tuvo su propia red de espionaje que mantuvo una barrera entre el difunto Canciller y la exreina. Ahora era momento de usarla.

—Hubo varios que desconfiábamos de Palpatine—dijo Apaillana—Y formamos nuestra propia Alianza. Por la crisis, nos hemos mantenido muy aislados, pero seguimos en contacto.

—¿Podrían ayudarnos?

—No sé qué tanto—la exreina frunció el ceño meditativa—He consigo mantenerme en contacto con un par de naves que siguen en el espacio, escondiéndose de los clones, pero hasta ahora no hemos conseguido comunicación alguna con los planetas del Núcleo, donde estaban mis aliados más poderosos.

—Algo es mejor que nada—dijo Sola convencida.

—Les mandaré un mensaje—respondió Apaillana.

—Avisaré a Obi-Wan que…

Pero la frase de Sola se vio interrumpida cuando sonó su frecuencia, al abrir el canal de comunicación, descubrió que era un canal encriptado que su padre había generado en caso de que debieran intercambiar información delicada. Sola descargó los holos y borró el canal, para que no pudieran rastrearlo pronto.

Pensó que los holos serían un simple reporte de cualquier información encontrada en el destructor estelar, pero en su lugar, encontró lo que parecían ser imágenes de una cámara de seguridad.

Padmé salía de la pequeña nave con un bláster en la mano, sosteniéndolo con un miedo contenido, pero sin bajar la mirada ante los clones que la tenían rodeada. Desde la nave más grande, emergió una figura alta, enmascarada y con capa totalmente vestido de negro, que llevaba en la mano una espada de luz color rojo.

El enmascarado caminó bajando de su nave, moviendo la espada de luz con naturalidad para detener todos los disparos de los bláster. Llegó hasta donde estaba Padmé, y la escoltó protegiéndola de los disparos de regreso a la nave más grande. Padmé se mantuvo cerca del enmascarado, usando su propio bláster para atacar a los clones que intentaban acercarse con una puntería medianamente buena.

Subieron por la plataforma de la nave grande, el enmascarado se paró enfrente de Padmé, deteniendo un disparo que le dio certeramente en el pecho, pocos segundos antes de que la rampa se cerrara y la nave se elevara, entrando al hiper espacio desde el hangar y dejando a varios clones heridos en el suelo.

—¡Por la Diosa! ¡Esa era mi hermana!—exclamó Sola horrorizada—¿Pero qué criatura era esa?

—No lo sé—respondió la exreina, pálida pero de alguna forma coherente.

—Eso parece ser un hangar—dijo el señor Lorrein, reproduciendo de nuevo el video—¿Dónde es esto?

—¡No lo sé!

—¿Hay más información en el mensaje?

Sola revisó, y encontró una pequeña nota redactada por su padre:

Este enfrentamiento ocurrió en el Destroyer III, el destructor estelar en donde me encuentro justo ahora. Parece que hay un desacuerdo entre los clones. No hay información aún de quién es el enmascarado. La nave en la que el enmascarado y Padmé escaparon entró al hiperespacio, nadie sabe hacia dónde. Esto es secreto para los clones, tengan cuidado.

—Háblale a Obi-Wan Kenobi inmediatamente—ordenó Apaillana, con un tono de voz regio que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Sola, conteniendo sus propias lágrimas de angustia, obedeció.  
.  
.  
.  
La reina Kamilla echaba humo de las orejas, ni siquiera el maquillaje y traje ceremonial conseguían esconder su espanto y enojo.

—Llamen al capitán Typho ¡inmediatamente!—gritó con desdén.

El pobre capitán acudió a donde la reina confundido y preocupado por el desplante casi infantil de su soberana, pero ocultó sus muecas con una máscara de seriedad fingida.

—Ordene, mi reina—dijo, cuidando su tono de voz.

—Quiero que gestione un pelotón rápidamente y vayan al Destroyer III—ordenó—Mis súbditos están en problemas y necesitan ayuda lo más pronto posible.

—¿De qué problemas habla, mi reina?

—Mire usted mismo, capitán.

El capitán miró los holos que reprodujo la soberana con sorpresa, no conocía a la muchacha que aparecía ahí, pero los clones atacado y la siniestra figura vestida de negro a su lado no indicaban nada bueno.

—Ella es Padmé Naberrie, nuestra ciudadana desaparecida—dijo la reina, con más energía en su voz—El Delegado Andalerrie consiguió mandarnos estas imágenes del hangar en el Destroyer III, los clones pretendían ocultarlas de nosotros.

—¿Eso quiere decir que los clones están confabulando en nuestra contra?

—Es muy probable—Kamila frunció el ceño—Tu misión es ir ahí y proteger tanto al Delegado Andalerrie como al señor Naberrie, toma a cuantos hombres consideres prudente.

—Como ordene.

Typho se inclinó, pero estaba realmente asustado, si la nave se acercaba mucho al destructor estelar y los clones decidían que se estaban propasando, tirarían a matar. La reina estaba mandándolo a una misión suicida sin siquiera preocuparle las posibles consecuencias de esa decisión.

—Una cosa más—dijo Kamila—Cuando llegue al Destroyer III, se reportará con el Delegado Andalerrie, de quien recibirá órdenes.

—¿Mi señora?—cuestionó Typho, sin creerse lo que la reina acababa de decir.

—El señor Palo Andalerrie está mejor informado que nosotros de todo este asunto—continuó hablando la reina—Así que te pondrás a sus servicios, ¿hablé claro?

—S-sí, mi reina.

Cuando Typho salió de la sala del trono, sintió una pesadez en su ánimo que no experimentaba en años.

Parada al lado de la reina, Sabé miró de reojo a otras dos doncellas, compañeras de ella, y la misma expresión estaba marcada en sus facciones: la total desconfianza hacia el liderazgo de su soberana.  
.  
.  
.  
Obi-Wan Kenobi miró las imágenes frente a él con la mano en la barbilla y expresión de concentración, reprodujo el mismo holo al menos cinco veces antes de mencionar sus opiniones. Mientras él observaba, Apaillana, Sola y el señor Lorrein esperaban ansiosos por sus comentarios, deseando que él supiera más que ellos. Tuvieron razón.

—Es Vader—dijo Obi-Wan, suspirado con pesadez y cerrando los ojos con vergüenza—Ése es Vader, el aprendiz…

Cuando su sospecha quedó confirmada, Sola sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, y se llevó ambas manos al rostro con inquietud. Apaillana respiró profundo, comenzando a prepararse mentalmente para las batallas que venían.

—¿Cómo está tan seguro?—preguntó el señor Lorrein.

—Tiene el mismo porte, usa una máscara casi idéntica, y reconozco ese estilo de combate porque yo peleé contra él—explicó Obi-Wan—Su traje se ve muy diferente, mejorado me atrevería a decir. Pero es él, lo sé.

—Entonces un aprendiz de Sith tiene a mi hermana—dijo Sola, abriendo los ojos y mirando a los holos nuevamente—Tal y como tú temías.

—Lo lamento.

Pero Sola no iba a desperdiciar más segundos en sentir lástima por ella y su familia, ella estaba ahí con un propósito, e iba a cumplirlo.

—Si es así… ¿por qué ella acude a él?—preguntó con astucia.

Apaillana y el señor Lorrein se miraron entre sí, y luego hacia las imágenes, notando ese detalle que a Sola no se le pasó por alto. En medio de ese combate contra los clones, Padmé Naberrie estaba buscando a Vader, se estaba yendo con él de manera voluntaria, y él parecía estarla protegiendo.

—No creo que sea eso lo que sucede aquí—dijo Obi-Wan con el ceño fruncido—Tu hermana debió intentar escapar, pero Vader la siguió y volvió a secuestrarla.

—No sé mucho de los Sith, señor Kenobi, pero conozco bien a mi hermana—replicó—Ella no parece estar escapando de Vader en absoluto.

—Me atreveré a suponer, que cuando tu hermana se vio rodeada de los clones Vader lo aprovechó para embaucarla—dijo Obi-Wan—Es la explicación más lógica.

A Sola no terminaba de gustarle esa suposición, pero tampoco tenía pruebas que aclaran mejor ese panorama. Obi-Wan detuvo la imagen de un holo en donde podía apreciarse perfectamente al mencionado Darth Vader: alto, siniestro, casi monstruoso… Sola no comprendía cómo Padmé resistía estar a su lado.

"Siempre ha sido así" pensó "Fuerte y segura de sí misma" una sonrisa melancólica abarcó sus labios, cuando notó la manera en que Padmé estaba sosteniendo el bláster. Ella jamás había sostenido un arma en su vida antes de este evento, y sorprendentemente, parecía sostener el arma con naturalidad. Esa actitud guerrera iba bien con ella.

El comunicador de Apaillana comenzó a sonar, y la exreina miró el remitente del mensaje con el ceño fruncido. Salió de la sala para encerrarse en una habitación anexa más pequeña, viendo el mensaje con una mezcla de resignación y enfado.

La reina Kamila ha mandado al capitán Typho y a un pelotón al destructor estelar. No avisó a los clones. No tienen mejores armas. Ni siquiera tienen el permiso de salir de la atmósfera. Han recibido imágenes comprometedoras de la muchacha Naberrie peleando al lado de una criatura alta y poderosa. Esperamos instrucciones.

Apaillana intentó calmarse, pero la ira recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, ¿es que Kamila realmente era tan estúpida? ¿no se daba cuenta de la forma en que estaba comprometiendo al planeta por su berrinche? Nadie podía enfrentarse a los clones y salir victorioso, al menos no por ahora, y esta reina parecía dispuesta a demostrar lo incompetente, o ingenua, que podía llegar a ser.

Inhalando profundamente para calmarse, Apaillana llegó a una conclusión: era momento de intervenir.

.

.

.

Sola llegó a su casa con una expresión angustiada; en casa, Jobal la esperaba preparando una cena rápida, y Darren terminaba de dormir a las niñas. Un par de minutos después, los adultos se sentaron en el comedor, donde Sola le contó a su madre y esposo todo lo que llevaban avanzada de la investigación.

Jobal se veía menos entristecida que antes, quizá ya más resignada por el asunto que estaban viviendo, y Darren estaba comprometido a seguir siendo un apoyo para la familia de su esposa en un asunto tan delicado. Sola estaba cansada, pero la energía seguía sin abandonarla, convencida de que cada día estaban a un paso más cerca de recuperar a su hermanita.

—¿Y qué harás?—preguntó Darren.

Sola frunció sus labios antes de hablar, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir no era sencillo.

—Mañana iré al palacio, en donde ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

—¿La reina Kamila al fin hará algo?—replicó Jobal con desdén.

—No en realidad… lo hará la exreina Apaillana.

Jobal y Darren se miraron entre sí inseguros, las querellas políticas que comenzaban a gestionarse en Naboo no eran agradables, y menos cuando la excusa era la desaparición de Padmé.

—¿Cómo?

—En este momento, Apaillana está en el palacio—dijo Sola—La reina Kamila cometió una tontería, y la exreina quiere remediarlo.

—Oh, Sola… ¿no te estás arriesgando mucho?—preguntó su madre, mirando a su primogénita con tristeza.

—Mamá, a estas alturas, ya no hay riesgo que no pienso cometer.

Darren agarró la mano de su esposa y la apretó cariñosamente, dándole su apoyo. Cuando el tiempo se llegara en que debieran darle cuentas la Diosa por sus actos en vida, nadie podría jamás acusar a los Naberrie de indiferencia cuando uno de los suyos ocupó ayuda.  
.  
.  
.  
La reina Kamila estaba sentada en su trono dentro del parlamento, mirando a miembros del cuerpo legislativo, y a los escaños de los ministros, con expresión severa. Sabía que no estaban contentos con ella, ahora menos que nunca, pero no iba a permitirles que la humillaran de ninguna forma.

—Mi reina, esta medida debió ser consultada al menos con el ministro de seguridad—replicó uno de los legisladores—¡mandar tropas a un destructor estelar puede interpretarse como una declaración de guerra!

—No puede interpretarse, es una declaración de guerra—replicó Kamila con tono frío—Pero no hacia los clones, sino a ese encapuchado negro que tiene cautiva a una de nuestras ciudadanas.

—Pero, mi reina…

—¿Cuál es su lógica, ministro?—replicó—¿Abandonar a una ciudadana nuestra, en tiempos de crisis? ¡esos jamás han sido los usos de Naboo!

—Desde luego que no, pero ha tomado una medida precipitada, y…

—Le sugiero que reconsidere el tono de voz que está usando, ministro.

El ministro tenía el rostro rojo por el enfado. Kamila se estaba tomando personal una crítica bastante apropiada, después de diez años aislados, era normal que los burócratas se sintieran inquietos con los clones, y más cuando su reina no tenía experiencia en este tipo de situaciones. Pero Kamila no daba lugar a críticas, y comenzaba a actuar despóticamente.

Naboo podía soportar la corrupción, un cierto nivel de negligencia e incluso algo de nepotismo… pero esto no. Esta incompetencia y tiranía acabó con la paciencia de todos.

—No—replicó el ministro—Reina Kamila, esta es una monarquía parlamentaria y constitucional, y todos aquí tenemos el derecho de expresarnos abiertamente, aún si no le gusta mi tono de voz.

Kamila estaba sorprendida, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. En sus años como soberana, jamás se le habían enfrentado así, todo el cuerpo gubernamental estaba demasiado metido en sus asuntos como para importarle mucho el palacio. La apatía que surgió con la crisis le dio en su momento a Kamila poder absoluto sobre lo que ella quisiera.

Pero esos tiempos de apatía estaban terminando, Naboo se encontraba enfrentando un peligro bastante real por primera vez en una década, y el espíritu democrático del planeta, adormecido por tanto tiempo, comenzaba a despertar. Era como ver a un guerrero abandonar su retiro para sostener su arma por primera vez, dispuesto a dar pelea.

—Esta es una clara falta de respeto—declaró Kamila—Arréstenlo.

Los guardias se miraron entre sí contrariados, pero antes de que pudieran moverse, Sabé dio un paso adelante.

—El ministro no ha cometido delito alguno—dijo la doncella solemnemente—Por ley, nadie puede ser apresado sin pruebas contundentes, majestad.

Dijo la última palabra con desdén, dejándole en claro a Kamila que ella tampoco iba a seguir obedeciendo cualquier tontería.

Kamila sintió pánico, pero consiguió contenerlo forzando a su rostro a verse severo.

—Esto, se llama insubordinación—dijo Kamila—Incluso la llamaría traición…

—¿Traición, dice usted?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Estás dándole la espalda a tu reina.

—Mi lealtad es con el trono de Naboo—replicó Sabé—No con quien lo ocupe, señora.

Los ministros sintieron una oleada de respeto hacia la doncella, quién con esa simple acción, les recordó qué hacían ahí: velaban por Naboo como un todo, no por la persona que estuviera temporalmente a cargo.

—¡Arréstenla!—gritó Kamila.

Los guardias se pararon al lado de Sabé, escoltándola, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo más la puerta se abrió y una milicia entró al parlamento. Los ministros y legisladores al principio vieron horrorizados a esos ciudadanos armados, pero se calmaron cuando notaron que ellos iban escoltando a la exreina Apaillana, luciendo más regia aún que cuando usó la corona.

—¿Qué significa esto?—gritó Kamila de nuevo, incapaz de comprender aún que todo se había salido de sus manos—¡Ustedes no tienen permitido estar aquí!

—Rina Kamila, el pueblo de Naboo te ha juzgado indigna de liderarnos en tiempo de crisis—dijo Apaillana con tono solemne—Serás depuesta y una persona ocupará tu cargo temporalmente en lo que se convocan nuevas elecciones, haciendo uso de la Ley de las Crisis e Irregularidades en su artículo 23 sección 2.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! Tú no tienes poder aquí, Apaillana—dijo Kamila con enfado—¡Tu tiempo terminó hace mucho!

—Y aún así, tu incompetencia ha hecho que los ciudadanos acudan a mí en tiempos de crisis—respondió Apaillana con enfado—Eres la única ciega que no ha tonado lo peligroso del terreno donde estás parada.

—¿Qué podrás saber tú, que lo miras todo desde tu montaña aislada? Al menos yo no soy una cobarde escondiéndose, y he permanecido aquí dando la cara.

—Tienes muy poca dignidad para vanagloriarte de cumplir con tu deber—dijo la exreina—Has permitido que la corrupción y el nepotismo deterioren a nuestro hermoso planeta, dejándonos más vulnerables ahora que la galaxia entera enfrenta una crisis. Todo Naboo sabe de los excesos de tu corte, y peor aún, de tus boberías infantiles.

—¿Cómo te atreves a…?

.—¡No! ¡¿Cómo te atreves tú, siendo la reina de Naboo, a darle la espalda a tu gente?!—gritó Apaillana fuera de sí—¡Nadie espera que seas perfecta, Kamila, pero sí que al menos sepas reconocer cuando no puedes afrontar una situación! Tu egoísmo nos ha dejado muy mal parados ¡y todavía puede ser peor!

—¡Exijo un juicio por Corte!—reclamó Kamila—Si tienes el descaro de solicitar una deposición, al menos debe ser legal.

—Todo este proceso es perfectamente legal—dijo el señor Lorrein, haciendo notar su presencia entre el cortejo de Apaillana—Para hacer una deposición, además del juicio se ocupan representantes que den testimonio de la incompetencia del soberano en turno, representantes que pertenezcan al partido, al parlamento, al despacho y a la Corte.

—Yo no veo esos representantes aquí—Kamila, aunque más nerviosa, hizo lo posible por mantenerse firme, queriendo intimidar a los demás.

—Yo represento al despacho—dijo el señor Lorrein—En mi calidad de Consular de la Corona.

—¡Ni siquiera estás entre mis ministros principales!—gritó Kamila.

—Pero sigo siendo parte del cuerpo burocrático, majestad.

—¡Secundo al señor Lorrein!—dijo el Ministro de Seguridad, varios ministros hicieron lo mismo. Kamila los miró a todos con ojos asesinos.

—Yo represento al Parlamento—dijo un legislador joven, parándose rápidamente.

—¡Y yo también!

—Yo represento a la Corte—dijo Sabé, unas cuantas doncellas más parándose a su lado—Y declaramos que Su Majestad no ha sido capaz de liderar a Naboo como lo merece su pueblo.

—Jamás me agradaste—siseó Kamila con enfado, mirando a Sabé como si pudiera matarla ahí mismo.

Sabé no se molestó en responder.

—Y yo represento al partido—dijo Apaillana—Pues aún estoy afiliada. Así pues, reina Kamila, su gobierno será depuesto y su cargo ocupado de manera temporal hasta las nuevas elecciones, que serán adelantadas. Un juico y auditoría sobre su gobierno serán encargados por el nuevo gabinete una vez que esté en curso. Llévensela, guardias.

—¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Es ilegal, es…!

—Es lo justo—dijo Apaillana, con voz severa—Muestra algo de dignidad, Kamila.

Roja por el enfado, y con lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos, Kamila detuvo su berrinche para salir del recinto con guardias escoltándola, sintiéndose más humillada que nunca en toda su vida. Apenas cruzó la puerta, todos los ministros y legisladores miraron hacia Apaillana como niños que buscan a sus padres.

—Hay demasiadas cosas que hacer, y muy poco tiempo—dijo Apaillana—Por ahora, me dirijo al Parlamento, ¿a quién vota este honorable cuerpo para ocupar el cargo de rey o reina temporal?

—Propongo a la exreina Apaillana—dijo el legislador—¿Quién secunda la moción?

Todos los legisladores levantaron sus manos y Apaillana asintió, inhalando profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

—Me honra la confianza que me han otorgado—dijo—Y no les defraudaré. Ministro de Seguridad, por favor, explíquenos qué tan grave es realmente la situación.

Por la cara del Ministro, nadie se sintió seguro.  
.  
.  
.  
Apaillana entró al palacio derrochando una energía y liderazgo que nadie había sentido en años. Se sentó en la Sala del Trono, odiando las circunstancias que la regresaron a ese lugar, pero con mil planes en la cabeza de cómo mejorar la compleja situación de su planeta.

—Sabé, por favor prepárame un informe detallado de las últimas decisiones que ha tomado la reina Kamila—ordenó Apaillana a su doncella de confianza.

—Sí, mi reina.

—Ministro de Seguridad, por favor, deme más detalles sobre las tropas que partieron con el capitán Typho, ¿hace cuánto se ha ido?

—Hace casi tres horas, Majestad. La reina Kamila ordenó que se fuera inmediatamente.

—¿Y tenemos alguna comunicación con el Destroyer III?

—Solo con algunos clones, mi reina.

—Enlaza inmediatamente un canal de comunicación con esos clones, no podemos permitir que malinterpreten todo este desastre.

—Así será, mi reina.

El Ministro de Seguridad se sentó en una de las computadoras, comenzando a buscar un canal de comunicación seguro. En eso, un guardia se asomó desde el umbral y llamó a Apaillana.

—Majestad, alguien solicita una audiencia con usted, es una ciudadana llamada Sola Naberrie.

—Hazla pasar.

El soldado asintió y se fue. Poco después entró Sola Naberrie, acompañada por Darren, ambos se veían muy preocupados.

—No me agradan sus expresiones—dijo Apaillana, mirándolos a los ojos—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Es Obi-Wan—siseó Sola, mientras Darren rodaba los ojos.

—¿Qué ha hecho?

—Se coló en la nave del capitán Typho, y apagó su comunicador.

Apaillana suspiró, volteando hacia el señor Lorrein y al Ministro de Seguridad. Por la Diosa, por cada problema que surgía parecían aparecer otros dos más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "Que muera ya" de la película La Bella y la Bestia en su versión en Español Latino.
> 
> Y eso es todo por ahora...  
> 1.-¿Qué tal Kenobi? por ahora está totalmente concentrado en derrotar a Vader, pero ¿qué pasará cuando se reencuentren?  
> 2.-Uff, Apaillana ha tomado el control y la caprichosa Kamila está relegada por ahora. Era justo y necesario, creo yo. Con esta acción la inestabilidad de Naboo dará un giro, pero eso se desarrollará después.  
> En el próximo capítulo, regresamos al Executor, donde nos espera una escena muy interesante con nuestro Sith favorito.


	22. Un Sith enamorado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz Día de Reyes! aquí traigo mi pequeño regalito para ustedes.  
> Me encantó escribir este capítulo, con el puro título deben darse una idea muy clara de por dónde va, pero aunque pareciera que no, Padmé es la más importante en este escenario, tenemos muy claros cuáles son los sentimientos de Vader pero ¿qué hay de los de Padmé? pues, aquí está la respuesta...  
> ¡disfruten!

_Es nuevo y excitante ¿cómo imaginar que fuera así?_   
_No es un gallardo príncipe_   
_Pero algo hay en él que antes no lo vi_

_Los clones apuntaron hacia ella, sus rostros idénticos cubiertos por cascos blancos que no le permitían ver sus expresiones. Ella estaba acorralada contra la pared, sin absolutamente nada al alcance de sus manos, mirándolos con expresión desafiante; si iba a morir, no les daría la satisfacción de verla rendirse._

_—Padmé Naberrie, está sentenciada a muerte—dijo un clon._

_—Solo los cobardes atacan a una persona indefensa—replicó ella, asustada en todos los rincones de su ser pero decidida a no demostrarlo._

_—Apunten—dijo el clon, ante su orden el grupo apuntó hacia ella con sus armas—¡fuego!_

_Cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe…_

Padmé se levantó en su cama sobre exaltada, una ligera capa de sudor cubriéndole el cuerpo por los temblores que le provocó esa terrible pesadilla. Intentó calmarse abrazándose a sí misma y respirando profundamente, después de varios minutos pudo al fin recuperarse.

Desde su altercado con los clones, Padmé tenía pesadillas de ese estilo. En algunas los clones la perseguían y ella nunca encontraba una salida, en otras amenazaban a su familia y Padmé nunca conseguía llegar a tiempo para salvarlos. Suspiró y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, buscando racionalizar. Los clones solo obedecían órdenes, y su familia estaba perfectamente a salvo en Naboo. Todo estaba bien… en teoría.

"Quizá si me sintiera menos indefensa" pensó en sus adentros "Así no me sentiría tan inquieta"

Indefensa era la palabra correcta para explicar su sentir. Tuvo mucha suerte de que Vader la salvara en esa ocasión, pero ¿y si volvía a estar en peligro después?... ¿y si después tenía que defenderse de Vader?

"No" una voz convincente resonó en su cabeza y le hizo recordar que Vader se había disculpado con ella, incluso era ahora atento, amable, y su relación estaba escalando en una amistad.

Pero esa sensación de debilidad la seguía acechando. Padmé intentaba con todo su ser no engañarse a sí misma, por más difícil que fuera en situaciones complejas como ahora. Si ella estaba metida en todo este embrollo era porque, en parte, era débil a comparación de otras personas. Fue débil ante Vader cuando lo conoció y por eso él pudo hacerla su prisionera. Fue débil ante los clones y de no haber sido por su ayuda, quizá ya estaría muerta. Con un mal sabor de boca, Padmé analizó su vida y se dio cuenta de que fue débil en varias ocasiones aún antes que eso: cuando cedía pretendiendo ser prudente, cuando suspiraba y se ponía a estudiar pensando que con eso sería suficiente, cuando se acostaba en su cama convenciéndose a sí misma de que después tendría más tiempo.

Ahora estaba en una nave en medio del espacio, desterrada para siempre de Naboo y de su familia, sin tiempo para hacer todo eso que ella había deseado desde que era una niña. Su determinación siempre fue más intelectual que física y ahora comprendía que necesitaba desarrollar ese lado de su personalidad si quería seguir creciendo como persona.

Además, eso la haría sentirse menos inquieta, y con suerte le impediría tener pesadillas en los próximos días. Se paró de la cama rápido y fue al armario para ponerse un conjunto genérico y cómodo, decidiendo aprovechar el impulso de adrenalina que la pesadilla dejó en su cuerpo.

Era de madrugada, así que se movió rápidamente por los corredores sabiendo que 3PO y R2 se habían desconectado y no la buscarían hasta que fuera hora del desayuno. Después de caminar unos niveles, llegó al cuarto de entrenamiento más cercano. Al fondo, estaba una zona para disparar, en donde si hubiera tropas los soldados perfeccionarían sus tiros; también encontró una selección de blásters en la entrada de la zona de tiro.

Quizá Vader se enojaría con ella… bueno, sí se enojaría con ella, esta zona técnicamente estaba restringida después de todo. Pero llevaba dos días sin verlo, y era de madrugada, el hombre debería estar durmiendo.

De hecho, Padmé había pensando en ir a visitarlo cuando fueran las horas diurnas en la nave, últimamente convivían mucho y su repentina ausencia le hizo pensar que quizá tuvo una recaída por sus heridas. Padmé respiró profundo, agarró un bláster pequeño –idéntico al que usó contra los clones– y entró al campo de tiro. En fin, que ya sabía a qué atenerse si Vader se enfadaba con ella.  
.  
.  
.  
Vader estaba en su recinto, intentando meditar sin éxito. Esto era ridículo, indigno de cualquier Sith, parecía un niño asustado escondiéndose debajo de su cama… aunque, teóricamente, un Sith tampoco lidia con estos sentimientos.

Ah, su cabeza era un caos.

La malvada risa de su Maestro era un eco constante en su mente, pero estaba al fondo, apenas detectable, porque la melodía de la Luz parecía jamás callarse, y lo que era peor, comenzaba a gustarle.

En sus meditaciones, Vader intentaba recordarse a sí mismo las consecuencias de escuchar a la Luz. Durante años se aferró al llamado de la Luz para no sucumbir en las enseñanzas de su Maestro, creyendo neciamente que algún día recuperaría la paz. Pero cuando el canto fue más claro que nunca, y quiso seguirlo, entregarse por completo a la Luz… Obi-Wan Kenobi blandió su espada contra él y lo condenó a usar ese traje de por vida.

Kenobi… maldito fuera él por siempre.

¿Para qué seguir a la Luz, si era una traicionera? Te seducía prometiendo paz y seguridad, pero en realidad te enfrentaba con emisarios crueles que juzgaban y destruían todo aquello que no comprendían. Vader se había jurado a sí mismo nunca más confiar en la Luz, y en sus años de aislamiento en el _Executor_ le ayudaron con ese cometido. Pero ahora… ahora el canto volvía a ser agradable y sucumbía de nuevo a su llamado, cual marinero siguiendo a una sirena en el océano.

Pero no acudiría de nuevo a ese llamado, ahora sabía que las sirenas no eran criaturas hermosas dignas de admiración, sino monstruos que no cesarían en su empeño para destruir a quien cayera en sus redes.

Así que, cuando se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Padmé eran más profundos, y que era ella quien inspiraba a la Luz en su interior, decidió alejarse totalmente de ella. La risa macabra de su Maestro nunca cesaba, ni tampoco la idea de que estaba actuando como un cobarde, escondiéndose de ella, pero durante dos días Vader triunfó en su misión de permanecer recluido en sus aposentos, sin visitar a Padmé o verla en las pantallas.

Aunque, en honor a la verdad, si pudo ignorarla durante dos días con relativa facilidad fue porque él también tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Debió crear otra ruta para el _Executor_ , ocupaban moverse de cuadrante antes de que los clones consiguieran rastrearlos. También, con mucho desánimo, supo que el capitán Rex fue capturado por sus compañeros clones y probablemente lo enjuiciarían como traidor. Vader no sabía si había alguna forma de salvarlo, y no solo eso, sin Rex siendo sus ojos y oídos entre los clones, estaba totalmente desinformado de sus pasos.

La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasó ideando estrategias y maneras de contrarrestar los daños que ocasionó la huida de Padmé. Intentó odiarla por eso, pero a estas alturas se dio cuenta de que Padmé podría hacerlo enfadar más que cualquier otra criatura con vida de la galaxia, pero jamás la odiaría, lo cual no era justo. Aunque a estas alturas de su vida, sabia que la justicia no existía.

Pero cuando tuvo un esquema concreto de qué medidas tomar, volvieron a asaltarlo esos pensamientos sobre Padmé Naberrie. Pensamientos que no deseaba tener, sensaciones que pretendía ignorar sin mucho éxito. Recordaba la curva de su sonrisa, lo bonita que se veía en sus atuendos nuevos, lo emocionada que sonaba cuando le hablaba de sus plantas, o de Naboo, la forma en que se movía combinando elegancia y encanto. Sabía que ella no era miembro de la realeza, pero cualquiera podría confundirla con una princesa gracias a su porte, su elocuencia y su carisma.

Recordaba haberla visto preocupado por él, y el tacto suave de su mano contra su mejilla, en un gesto tan íntimo y desinteresado… ¿cómo se sentiría una caricia auténtica de ella? ¿cómo se sentiría ser el receptor de sus afectos? ¿cómo se sentiría uno de sus besos?

"Me estoy engañando" se dijo con enfado "Padmé jamás me verá como algo más que su captor" meditaba eso durante horas, convenciéndose a sí mismo de lo indigno que era de ella, que no podía permitirse tener la más mínima esperanza de que en algún futuro algo pudiera cambiar en los sentimientos de ella. Pero su triste corazón se aferraba famélico a la primera emoción dulce que experimentaba en años, y su desgastado espíritu buscaba la Luz que Padmé había traído en su vida como un ciego que comienza a ver de nuevo, deslumbrado y agonizante al mismo tiempo.

Esta lucha en su interior lo estaba volviendo loco, le quitaba el sueño y lo tenía a altas horas de la madrugada esforzándose por meditar sin conseguirlo. Frustrado, salió de su recinto y caminó por sus aposentos intentando ocuparse en algo más, incluso consideró en bajar a su taller y arreglar cualquier cosa, solo para ocupar su cabeza en algo.

Cuando salió de sus aposentos, una potente sensación de ansiedad y desesperación lo embargaron a través de la Fuerza, y Vader se preocupó al instante. Padmé debería estar dormida, pero por alguna razón, estaba despierta y además pasando un mal momento.

La Oscuridad le decía que debía ignorarla, ocuparse en él mismo y alejarse ahora que podía, antes de que sus sentimientos se comprometieran más. Pero la Luz… ese canto seguía seduciéndolo, despertando un instinto de protección muy fuerte en su interior.

Así que la buscó.  
.  
.  
.  
Padmé tenía el bláster en sus manos, apuntando hacia un tiro al blanco, pero no conseguía darle al centro. Entrecerraba sus ojos para ver mejor, pero al disparar, el tiro llegaba vergonzosamente lejos del centro, y eso la frustraba. Cuando tuvo que pelear contra los clones su puntería fue mucho mejor que esto de milagro.

La desesperación que sintió por su nula habilidad para disparar la envolvieron en una esfera de ansiedad errática, y no se percató de que Vader entró a la sala de entrenamientos, parándose a pocos metros de ella, ni siquiera escuchó su respirador porque disparo con furia seis veces seguidas, ninguno de los tiros dando en el blanco.

Suspiró con frustración y bajó el arma, momento en que Vader aprovechó para hablar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó, cuidando su tono para no sonar tan hosco. Podía sentir a través de la Fuerza que Padmé estaba bastante estresada.

—Practico—replicó ella, alzando el bláster de nuevo para disparar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero—disparó de nuevo, y volvió a errar.

Gimió con desdén, y Vader la miró a detalle. La mujer frente a él no parecía en absoluto Padmé Naberrie, esta era una criatura desesperada, dispersa y nada elocuente; jamás la había visto así y se preguntó qué pudo haberle despertado estos sentimientos.

Vader entró a la zona de disparo y usó la Fuerza para quitarle a Padmé el bláster de sus manos, ella lo miró furiosa, pero la ira en sus ojos provenía de un miedo atroz. Vader no la había visto así de asustada desde que la conoció, cuando quería defender a la niña. Su corazón se encogió, odiando con todo su ser la postura decaída y el espíritu errático que Padmé proyectaba. Ella era mucho más valiente y noble que esto.

—¡Regrésamela!—exigió Padmé, demasiado inmersa en su colapso como para medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

—No hasta que respondas mi pregunta.

—Ya lo hice, ¡quiero practicar!—gritó otra vez—¡Regrésamela!

—Esa no es una respuesta, Naberrie.

—Claro que lo es.

—No viniendo de ti—Vader alzó la voz—Tú eres elocuente, y lógica, y esa respuesta es absurda viniendo de tu intelecto. Ahora dime, ¿por qué haces esto, Padmé?

Los repentinos elogios tomaron a Padmé desprevenida, sus hombros se tensaron al máximo, luego suspiró, mirando hacia el tiro agujerado en todos lados menos en el centro.

—Tuve una pesadilla—admitió en voz baja, sintiendo que un peso comenzaba a caerse de su espalda—Allá, con los clones, pude morir… no quiero que pase de nuevo.

—¿Pretendes volver a meterte en problemas?

—No.

—Entonces no veo el sentido de esto. Estás perfectamente a salvo en el Executor.

—Por ahora.

Vader no supo qué responderle a eso.  
Podía sentir las olas de miedo emanando de Padmé, miedo ante la incertidumbre de su futuro, implantado en su cabeza por unas pesadillas que tocaron las fibras más sensibles de su ser.

"Como tú, ¿no lo recuerdas?" susurró la odiosa Luz en su oído, pero Vader la ignoró para seguir escuchando a Padmé.

—Detesto sentirme indefensa—dijo ella, apretando sus manos en puños—Que me miren y me juzguen débil, como si no fuera nada más que una muchacha rara incapaz de hacer algo por alguien. Que me miren por encima del hombro menospreciándome, con esos ojos condescendientes que hacen a mi estómago retorcerse.

Suspirando, Padmé se dejó caer en una silla cercana, todo su lenguaje corporal dando signos de derrota. Había lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos, causadas por los recuerdos de esos los peores días de su vida. Sentimientos que ignoró por tanto tiempo, y que ahora, aislada del mundo en el espacio, había tenido que enfrentar.

Vader sintió que su corazón –en franco desuso por tanto tiempo– se rompía, jamás pensó ver a Padmé tan vulnerable y decaída. Odió verla así, llorosa y pesada, cuando esa mujer frente a él era la criatura más encantadora y hermosa que hubiera conocido en toda su vida. Ella merecía brillar.

No solo eso, sino que también sintió que podía comprenderla, lo cual volvió más complejos aún los sentimientos que albergaba por Padmé. Oh, ¡cuántas veces no se sintió él indefenso e impotente ante la vida! Perdió la cuenta de las ocasiones en que se lamentó por no haber hecho lo suficiente, las veces en que lloró a escondidas de su amo por el dolor de la impotencia y la pérdida.

La desesperación de Padmé era genuina, y Vader se sorprendió a sí mismo queriendo consolarla, porque entendía ese sentimiento a la perfección.

—Quizá con un bláster… quizá así consigan verme distinto—contuvo un sollozo, pero aún así una lágrima escapó por sus ojos.

—Un bláster no es sinónimo de fuerza, Naberrie—respondió Vader.

—No, pero al menos crearía su ilusión.

"Astuta" pensó él, mirando el bláster en sus manos con nuevos ojos.

—¿Y por eso quieres aprender a disparar?

—Odio que me subestimen.

Otro sentimiento que Vader conocía a la perfección. Luego, lo asaltó otro pensamiento: él mismo subestimó a Padme no una, sino muchas veces, y en cada una de esas ocasiones ella lo sorprendió. No cometería ese error otra vez. Y tampoco dejaría que Padmé se sintiera tan desdichada, nunca mientras él estuviera presente.

Caminó hasta pararse frente a ella, y le tendió el bláster. Padmé miró el arma, y luego a él con sorpresa, mil preguntas desfilaron en sus ojos, pero no dijo nada y decidió solo tomar el arma. Al pararse, Vader se acomodó detrás de ella.

—Endereza la espalda—ordenó él.

—¿Qué?

—Si quieres disparar, debes tener una buena postura. Endereza tu espalda.

Padmé obedeció, sintiéndose un poco cohibida por la cercanía de Vader.

—Ahora, extiende los brazos.

—¿Así?

—No.

Con cuidado, Vader movió sus brazos hasta colocarlos en la posición correcta. Padmé se estremeció por su cercanía, notando que su corazón se aceleró de repente ante su tacto.

—Mantén ambos ojos abiertos, y no mires nada que no sea tu objetivo—dijo Vader—Ahora, respira profundo, debes controlar su respiración para que no arruine tu pulso.

Asintió, controlando el caos en su cabeza.

—Dispara.

Lo hizo, el cuerpo de Vader atrás de ella la ayudó a soportar mejor el coletazo del arma, y esta vez, el disparo dio a pocos centímetros del blanco.

—Mucho mejor—concedió él, sonando extrañamente afectivo—Mejorarás con la práctica.

Padmé frunció el entrecejo sorprendida.

—¿Me dejarás practicar?

Vader asintió. Padmé le sonrió agradecida, su ansiedad comenzando a diluirse.

—Gracias.

—Repite el tiro—fue lo único que él respondió.

Adoptó la posición de nuevo, respiró profundo, poniendo su mente en blanco, y el tiro se acercó esta vez más al blanco. Emocionada, Padmé dio un saltito de emoción.

—Si mi padre me viera ahora, no lo creería—dijo ella contenta—Nunca pude ni siquiera atrapar mariposas en Varykino.

—Seguramente es más complicado—le concedió Vader, satisfecho de verla sonreír otra vez.

Padmé notó su amabilidad con ese comentario, y sus mejillas se sonrojan, ¿por qué de repente su corazón se aceleró tanto?

—Lo dudo—respondió ella—Quise aprender a disparar hace unos años, pero nunca hubo ocasión.

Sonrió melancólica cuando recordó esos días, años atrás. Muchos vecinos y amigos le dijeron que una mujercita como ella no debería ensuciarse las manos con algo tan mundano, y ella terminó cediendo.

—No me sorprende, debiste meterte en problemas varias veces en Naboo.

Padmé resopló, "¿está bromeando acaso?" pensó sorprendida, mirando a Vader con falsa indignación.

—Para tu información, yo era una hija muy obediente y sensata—replicó ella—Pero lo consideré necesario si quería postularme como princesa.

—¿Postularte?

Así que le gustaba la política… Vader no se lo hubiera esperado. No le sorprendió que ella volviera a sorprenderlo.

—Sí, aunque no conseguí enrolarme en esas elecciones—suspiró frustrada—Nunca lo conseguí…

—Fue lo mejor—dijo él—El mundo político es cruel y brutal.

"No es digno de ti" pensó Vader, recordando las jugarretas de su Maestro y de todos los que le rodeaban. No, Padmé era demasiado auténtica y noble para estar metida en ese mugrero.

—Lo sé—replicó ella—Pero es lo que siempre he querido… poder ayudar a otros, desde una posición en la que soy capaz de hacerlo.

Para cualquiera, Padmé hubiera sonado idealista, pero no para Vader. Ahora que la conocía más, comprendía un poco mejor ese razonamiento. Padmé quería subirse a la arena de combate para pelear por aquellos que no podían, miraba el peligro frente a ella y acudía gustosa para que nadie saliera perjudicado…

… como cuando se ofreció a ella misma como prisionera, para que la niña consiguiera escapar.

"¿Qué atrocidades he cometido?" pensó Vader, no con lamento ni con enojo, sino con una contemplación tan serena, que le permitió por primera vez analizar sus decisiones con más objetividad.

—No habla bien de tu pueblo no haberte elegido—concedió él, intentando que ella dejara de sentirse mal.

Padmé bufó, perdida en sus recuerdos.

—Nunca pude ni intentarlo—dijo Padmé—Nunca tuve opción. La élite política se volvió cerrada, y los pocos aliados que conseguí hacerme siempre me subestimaron.

"Bueno, solo Palo… el señor Lorrein nunca lo hizo" pensó ella. Vader lo leyó el pensamiento con facilidad, porque Padmé comenzó a proyectar mucho de su mente en ese momento.

—Terrible error.

—Puede ser…

—Hasta las mejores democracias se corrompen, Naberrie—dijo Vader—Las más grandes estrellas aun así pierden su brillo.

—¿Corrupción?—ella jamás quiso usar una palabra tan dura para describir a su amado Naboo.

—Lo que mencionas, es corrupción.

—No… no en mi Naboo—suspiró con desdén—Pero eso tiene sentido.

Pensó en Palo, y en su insistencia de que ella no corriera por el cargo de delegada, ¿acaso fue por razones más sombrías? "Claro" ahora que veía todo con más distancia y claridad, Padmé se sintió tan tonta, Palo seguro quería comprar el puesto y por eso no la quiso apoyar.

—Desde luego que tiene sentido—dijo Vader, leyendo los pensamientos de Padmé con sumo interés.

—Entonces, él quería ser reelegido—dijo ella en voz alta—Por eso no me apoyó.

—¿Quién, uno de tus aliados?—respondió él, fingiendo que no sabía.

—Si, Palo…

"Palo Andalerrie, su supuesto prometido" pensó Vader, sintiendo una posesividad nacer en sus entrañas, reclamando a Padmé como suya.

—Si no te apoyo, no era un aliado.

"No te merece" siseó con enfado. Nadie que subestimara a Padmé era digno de ella.

—Probablemente nunca lo fue—concedió Padmé con desdén—Palo y yo alguna vez fuimos amigos, pero ha cambiado tanto en los últimos años… nada queda ya de ese niño de ojos soñadores que alguna vez conocí. Apenas puedo soportarlo en realidad.

"Bien" pensó Vader, satisfecho de que ella no lo apreciara tanto.

—Ten cuidado en quién depositas tu confianza, Padmé—agregó él—Las traiciones dejan heridas imposibles de borrar.

Padmé lo miró sorprendida, algo hizo "click" en su cabeza.

—¿Es por eso que tienes esas heridas?—preguntó ella—¿Porque te traicionaron?

Vader contuvo el aliento, impresionado por la manera en que ella ahora bajaba la guardia de él.

—Eso no de tu incumbencia—replicó, con un tono más hosco.

Padmé frunció los labios, pero si antes no se intimidaba, ahora menos, solo que ahora sabía tratarlo mucho mejor que antes.

—Sé que no lo es—suspiró ella, bajando los ojos—Pero me impresionaron mucho cuando las vi… eres una persona muy fuerte, ¿sabes? Cualquier otro hubiera muerto.

—No hablaré de eso, Naberrie.

—Entiendo… las más grandes estrellas pierden su brillo ¿no?—dijo ella con una mueca—Y las traiciones roban esos brillos.

Vader no dijo nada, pero Padmé no ocupo que él lo confirmara.

"Eres demasiado astuta para tu propio bien" pensó Vader, mirándola mientras ella adoptaba otra vez la postura correcta para disparar.

—De cualquier forma, nunca tuvo oportunidad de traicionarme—dijo Padmé—Me fui antes de que lo hiciera.

Disparó de nuevo, y cuando vio que dio en el blanco, Vader se fue.  
.  
.  
.  
Un rato después, Padmé regresó a su alcoba mucho más tranquila y se puso ropa para dormir, dispuesta a descansar unas horas más. Se quedó dormida casi al instante en que su cabeza tocó la almohada, comenzando a soñar de nuevo.

_Los clones la perseguían, intentando acorralarla, pero esta vez Padmé tenía en sus manos un bláster y disparaba contra ellos con maestría, dejando fuera de combate a más de cuatro clones en pocos altercados._

_—¡Deténgase!—gritó el capitán, pero Padmé encontró un punto ciego en una esquina y lo aprovechó para esconderse y seguir defendiéndose._

_—Bien hecho—dijo Vader, parándose detrás de ella para ayudarla con su postura—Solo quedan tres, recuerda respirar…_

_Padmé asintió, recargándose en el pecho de Vader para apoyarse mejor. Sus siguientes disparos dieron en el blanco, pero ella aprovechó el momento para acomodarse mejor en los brazos de Vader, fingiendo que ocupaba su ayuda para enderezarse._

_—Excelente, Padmé—agregó Vader, su voz sonaba orgullosa._

_Ella sonrió, contenta de haberlo complacido_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "Algo ahí" de la película La Bella y la Bestia en su versión en Español Latino.
> 
> Creo que los sueños de Padmé hablan por sí solos, lejos quedaron ya esos días en donde rehuía de Vader, ahora él es su fuente de confianza. Escribí la escena en donde ellos dos hablan al menos tres veces porque quería que todo fluyera, creo que sí conseguí un buen efecto, ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿les gusto?  
> En el próximo capítulo regresamos al Destroyer III donde hay demasiadas cosas sucediendo, aunque el enfoque será Obi-Wan porque él nos revelará detalles del pasado jeje.  
> ¡Gracias por leer! un abrazo para todos.


	23. La misión de Obi-Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Pues dejando un poco de lado el romance, regresamos a la acción en el Destroyer III... Quiero agradecerles ENORMEMENTE por el apoyo, los comentarios, los kudos y la emoción que me transmiten cuando me hablan sobre esta historia, ustedes me animan a seguir entregándoles los capítulos lo mejor que pueda escribirlos... ¡disfruten!

_Es la bestia como una montaña_   
_A quien hay que matar sin piedad_   
_Vamos ya, alabando al Señor_   
_Con los arcos y espadas atacar_

_La atmósfera del planeta era asfixiante, ríos de magna serpenteaban la superficie del lugar, emanando un calor terrible y gases tóxicos que volvían imposible la vida en la zona. Obi-Wan estaba en una plataforma industrial, construida para que los droides y personal pudieran sobrevivir a esas condiciones, pero eso no disminuía lo desagradable de la vista y el pesado ambiente de Mustafar._

_Podía sentirse el Lado Oscuro con una fuerza impresionante, solo de poner pie en la plataforma hizo a Obi-Wan temblar por la manera en que esta oscuridad lo envolvió, atacándolo en su mente sin darle siquiera tiempo de reaccionar. Debió hacer acopio de todo su entrenamiento, y respirar profundo varios minutos, para conseguir inhibir la influencia del Lado Oscuro en su cabeza._

_Miró alrededor, analizando el lugar en donde estaba y comprobando por quinta ocasión que se encontraba en el lugar correcto. Un joven, un tal Anakin Skywalker, había mandado información, documentos y holos que comprobaban la culpabilidad de Palpatine en cargos de corrupción, malos manejos, traición e incluso que lo mostraban como un Sith. El joven también le mandó esas coordenadas, pidiéndole ayuda para escapar de su dominio._

_"He sido prisionero del Sith desde que tengo ocho años de edad. Necesitaré su ayuda para ser libre de él. No se confíe en las apariencias, porque el Sith es muy engañoso. Si desean ayudarme, acudan a estas coordenadas, y le ruego que no demore, cada minuto que pasa más corre peligro la galaxia." Eso había escrito Skywalker, y Obi-Wan lo sabía._

_El mensaje le había llegado a la Orden de manera encriptada, y la gravedad de la información que contenía le hizo al Concejo meditar durante dos días cuál sería el rumbo a seguir. Ya que había evidencias abrumadoras contra Palpatine, un grupo de Maestros Jedi lo apresaría y llevaría a juicio, mientras un escuadrón de caballeros custodiaría el Senado por precaución._

_Entre toda la evidencia del mensaje, se encontraron documentos y grabaciones que mostraban al aprendiz de Palpatine, un tal Vader, negociando con los Separatistas de acuerdo a las instrucciones del Canciller. La Orden decidió mandar una comitiva diplomática a la Confederación para detener las hostilidades entre los sistemas separatistas y la República, ya que ambos gobiernos habían sido espantosamente manipulados según la agenda del Sith._

_Por último, pero no menos importante, Obi-Wan fue mandado a Mustafar, hacia las coordenadas anexadas para rescatar al joven Anakin. Se le brindaría absoluta protección, y la Orden confiaba en que el muchacho pudiera darles más información, incluso testificar en contra de Palpatine en las Cortes._

_Totalmente concentrado en su misión, Obi-Wan se adentró a las instalaciones de la plataforma, el joven debería estar por ahí. Los corredores lo guiaron hacia la sala de comandos, pero nada pudo prepararlo para el horror que ahí encontró. Decenas de cuerpos estaban en el suelo, terriblemente masacrados, y al centro de la escena se encontraba la encapuchada forma de Vader._

_Una cosa era haber visto al alto e intimidante aprendiz del Sith, vestido de negro con una capa larga y usando un casco, a través de holos. Y una muy distinta era tenerlo enfrente; su pesada presencia en la Fuerza era desgastante y Obi-Wan reconoció su propio miedo cuando la figura se dio la vuelta para encararlo._

_La pesada capucha cubría a la perfección su rostro, pero eso no lo hacía menos intimidante. Obi-Wan frunció el entrecejo, y miró los cuerpos sin vida tapizando el suelo, todos eran jóvenes, ninguno podía tener más de quince años de edad. El pobre Anakin debía ser uno de ellos…_

_¿Cómo podía una criatura ser tan ruin?_

_—¿Tú eres el Jedi?—preguntó Vader, por su voz Obi-Wan se percató de que el aprendiz también era joven._

_—Así es, soy Obi-Wan Kenobi—Obi-Wan usó la Fuerza para empuñar su sable, pero no lo encendió, intentando ser prudente—Y tú eres el Sith._

_—Yo era…_

_—¿Cómo pudiste?—dijo Obi-Wan, sus sentimientos debatiéndose entre la ira y el dolor por el cuadro tan dantesco frente a él—¡No eran más que unos muchachos!_

_—Te equivocas, eran un peligro._

_—Para los Sith cualquier cosa que represente esperanza es un peligro._

_Vader pareció sorprendido por sus palabras._

_—Sabes muy poco, caballero Jedi…_

_—Maestro Jedi—le corrigió Obi-Wan._

_—Mm, para ser un Maestro, no estás viendo la imagen completa._

_—Al contrario, yo diría que está muy completa—dijo Obi-Wan—Veo decenas de jóvenes masacrados por tu espada._

_La mano de Vader apretó aún más su sable, como si esa acusación le hubiera afectado._

_—Era necesario—dijo él._

_—Asesinar a inocentes nunca es necesario._

_—Eran ellos, o yo._

_—Solo los Sith hablan en absolutos—Obi-Wan encendió su sable, haciendo lo mejor por contener sus emociones—Y es el deber del Jedi detener a los Sith._

_—¿Enserio a esto has venido?—Vader sonaba decepcionado, pero la capucha seguía ocultando su rostro, haciendo imposible para Obi-Wan comprender la totalidad de sus sentimientos._

_—Es mi deber._

_—Que así sea._

_Vader encendió su sable, y el duelo comenzó…_

Obi-Wan reaccionó con un sobresalto de su meditación, los recuerdos de esos eventos inyectándole adrenalina a su sistema. Miró alrededor, buscando aquello que lo hizo perder la concentración, y se dio cuenta de que eran unas voces.

—El polizón debe estar en algún lugar.

—Pero, capitán…

—¡No quiero peros, quiero que lo busquen!—dijo Typho con énfasis.

Escuchó los pasos apurados de los soldados caminando afuera del pequeño armario de blancos en el cual se había escondido, pero Typho tenía razón, la nave no era muy amplia, y pocos minutos después un soldado abrió la puerta y miró al ex Jedi reclinado incómodamente en el armario, esbozando una mueca.

—¡Lo encontré!—dijo.

Obi-Wan salió sin ofrecer ninguna resistencia del escondite, el capitán Typho lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿realmente este hombre era la causa de que la reina Apaillana estuviera tan inquieta?

—Hola, capitán—saludó Obi-Wan, esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

—Obi-Wan Kenobi—respondió el otro—Por órdenes de la reina Apaillana, está bajo arresto.

—¿Oh? Pensaba que la reina en Naboo era Su Majestad la reina Kamila.

—Kamila ha sido depuesta por el gobierno y se ha votado a Apaillana como reina suplente—respondió Typho, aliviado de no seguir sirviendo a la infantil Kamila—Por órdenes de ella, queda bajo mi custodia.

—No es mi intención causarles problemas.

—Lamentablemente ya lo ha hecho, señor Kenobi.

Typho suspiró, su tío el capitán Panaka le habló varias veces de cómo los Jedi eran valerosos, y muy confiables. Según la reina Apaillana, Kenobi era un ex Jedi, ¿significaba eso que podía confiar en este hombre?

Leyendo la línea de pensamientos del joven capitán, Obi-Wan pensó rápidamente en cómo ganárselo.

—Verá, capitán Typho, me ha llegado información muy delicada sobre la persona que posiblemente tenga bajo su custodia a la señorita Padmé Naberrie—dijo Obi-Wan—Y si mis sospechas se confirman, es alguien en extremo peligroso. Solo un Jedi es capaz de enfrentarlo.

—Aún si así fuera, los Jedi son considerados criminales para los clones, y estamos llegando a un destructor estelar, ¿cómo cree que los clones verán su presencia acompañando a soldados leales a la corona de Naboo?

—Le aseguro que no se darán cuenta de mi presencia, capitán.

—No, porque usted regresa a Naboo en este instante—respondió—Espósenlo y llévenselo a la celda, con suerte conseguimos engañar a los clones y…

Una alarma se encendió, interrumpiendo la orden de Typho.

—Estamos aterrizando en el hangar del Destroyer III, capitán—sonó la voz del piloto en cabina a través de las bocinas.

—Muy bien, llévenselo muchachos—dijo Typho, dándole la espalda a Obi-Wan y regresando a la cabina.

Obi-Wan miró a los dos soldados que estaban con él, y sonrió.  
.  
.  
.  
Ruwee Naberrie miró de reojo a Palo, algo no estaba bien. Ya desde antes el muchacho no era de su total agrado, pero en los últimos días, notó un cambio alarmante en su actitud. Palo se veía más frívolo y metódico, rozando en lo mezquino. Aunque le agradecía su intervención cuando se enfrentaron al capitán Rex, a Ruwee le inquietaba que Palo no mostraba el menor remordimiento por haber lastimado de gravedad a otra persona, aún si fuera un clon.

Ambos estaban de pie en el hangar al lado del Comandante, viendo a una nave de Naboo aterrizando delicadamente a pocos metros de distancia. Un escuadrón de clones se acercó para realizar los análisis de rutina, eso mientras bajaba la rampa y vieron a unas figuras descender con pasos lentos y rígidos.

Ruwee notó el estrés del capitán Typho, el hombre incluso se veía mayor por la pesada carga en sus hombros. El Comandante no se tomó muy bien el atrevimiento de la reina Kamila de mandar un pelotón de soldados de Naboo al Destroyer III sin siquiera haber dialogado del tema con él, y por la postura de Typho, tampoco él estaba feliz de tener que cumplir esas órdenes.

—Capitán Typho—saludó el Comandante con tono severo.

—Comandante—Typho se dirigió a él de manera educada, inclinando su cabeza, y con solo ese gesto Ruwee notó a una gran cantidad de clones relajarse—Le agradezco por recibirnos tan precipitadamente.

—Sinceramente, la manera en que la reina Kamila osó mandarlos aquí, como si ella pudiera darnos órdenes, fue indignante—respondió—Pero la reina Apaillana ha sido muy directa en sus disculpas, y no planeo castigarlos a ustedes por seguir órdenes.

Ruwee miró a los clones con simpatía, sabiendo que, si ellos estaban siendo tolerantes con el asunto, era porque se identificaban. Un clon comprendía mejor que nadie lo terrible que era pagar las consecuencias de seguir órdenes.

—Es muy considerado de su parte, Comandante—dijo Typho, con expresión agradecida—No planeo causarles más estorbos. Si me lo permite, mis hombres y yo regresaremos a Naboo cuanto antes.

—Me parece lo más prudente, y también que sus ciudadanos los señores Naberrie y Andalierrie regresen con ustedes—explicó el clon—Este no es un lugar para civiles, y ambos han pasado ya mucho tiempo aquí exponiéndose a los peligros del destructor.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, Comandante.

Typho miró a Ruwee, quien parecía silenciosamente resignado ante esa decisión, pero el rostro de Palo era una estatua incapaz de ser descifrada.

—Muy bien, 78 por favor escolta a los señores para que recojan sus pertenencias

—Sí, señor.

Ruwee y Palo salieron del hangar acompañados por 78, dejando a los militares detrás.  
.  
.  
.  
Obi-Wan dejó a los inconscientes soldados adentro del armario de blancos y con extremo cuidado bajó por la rampa de la nave, aprovechando que todos estaban demasiado ocupados lidiando la tensa situación como para notarlo. Corrió hacia un pasillo, impresionado por lo bien cuidado que estaba el destructor estelar.

Recordó aquellas ocasiones en que recorrió los destructores estelares con otros Jedi y algunos cuantos senadores, pensando en aquel tiempo que se trataba solo de un prototipo de nave militar para asegurar las fronteras, ¡ja! Qué ciegos fueron todos en aquellos años.

Controlando lo mejor posible sus emociones, Obi-Wan se escondió por el corredor y caminó despacio hacia las celdas, pensando que podría esconderse ahí un par de horas en lo que perfeccionaba su plan. Pero en el camino, se encontró con un grupo de clones que venían de hacer revisión, y con rapidez se desvió por un corredor anexo para no ser visto.

Terminó en la zona médica, murmurando algunas quejas por la desviación, pero algo en la Fuerza le hizo percatarse de que, en realidad, estaba más cerca de su objetivo. Cerrando los ojos, Obi-Wan se concentró en sentir la Fuerza, ella cantaba en su oído guiándolo hacia una zona específica del ala médica. Al asomarse, Obi-Wan notó un cuarto de recuperación custodiado por dos clones, y eso en automático lo puso en alerta, ¿para qué custodiarían a un enfermo?

Inhalando profundamente, Obi-Wan caminó hacia ellos, los clones en automático se pusieron en alerta al verlo.

—Es cambio de turno—dijo, ondeando una mano frente a ellos—Pueden irse, y no recordarán haberme visto.

—Podemos irnos—respondieron ellos—Y no recordaremos haberlo visto.

Los clones se marcharon, y Obi-Wan entró a la habitación. Adentro, vio a un clon sin armadura recostado sobre la cama con expresión compungida, que no ocultó su sorpresa al verlo entrar.

—Kenobi…

Obi-Wan abrió los ojos con asombro, ¿de dónde lo conocía este clon?

—¿Nos conocemos?—cuestionó.

El clon se tensó, notando su error, pero su expresión abatida lo traicionó de nuevo, parecía haber perdido algo demasiado valioso como para importarle algo en ese momento.

—Nos conocimos una vez, hace mucho tiempo.

—¿En dónde?

—Mustafar.

Obi-Wan se tensó, más recuerdos de ese funesto día invadiendo su cabeza, y entonces, le llegó el correcto…

_Corría por su vida, las instalaciones estaban colapsando, consumidas por el magma de Mustafar, si no llegaba pronto a su nave Obi-Wan se consumiría en el mismo fuego que estaba arrasando al Sith en estos momentos. Cuando llegó al elevador, vio a un clon, en automático levantó su sable de luz, preguntándose si era cierto que los clones estaban atacando el Templo Jedi; pero este clon no parecía tener intención de atacarlo, todo lo contrario, se veía preocupado._

_—¿Dónde está el señor Vader?—preguntó el clon, retirándose su casco para poder respirar mejor._

_Obi-Wan notó que este hombre parecía tener más personalidad que el resto de los clones, pero no había tiempo de hacer conjeturas._

_—Su reino de terror ha terminado—respondió Obi-Wan—Tenemos que irnos, ¡ahora!_

_—¿A qué se refiere con que ha terminado?_

_—Vader no podrá extorsionarte más, clon—agregó Obi-Wan con premura—¡Sígueme si quieres vivir!_

_—¡No!—gritó—¿qué le hizo al amo Vader?_

_—Lo que se debía hacer: destruí al Sith._

_—¡Malditos Jedi!—gritó Rex, y luego corrió por el corredor._

_Obi-Wan lo miró, sintiendo pena por él, pero pensando que no encontraría nada, se dispuso a continuar con su escape_.

—Así que fuiste tú quien lo salvó—dijo Obi-Wan, conteniendo su enfado.

Fue un milagro que hubiera conseguido ganar ese duelo, y gracias al clon enfrente de él, esa victoria fue en vano. Vader sobrevivió, y llevaba diez años destrozando a la galaxia de poco en poco.

—Tu fuiste el carnicero que casi lo asesina—replicó Rex, recordando el enfado de ese día.

—Gracias a ti, la galaxia no está segura del Sith.

—Ni siquiera sabes de qué hablas, Jedi.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?—preguntó, sin querer continuar la discusión.

—Púdrete.

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño. Un Jedi respeta la vida, y jamás intentaría invadir la mente de otro individuo para conseguir información o salirse con la suya.

Pero los Jedi estaban casi extintos por culpa de Vader y los clones. Y aunque en su corazón Obi-Wan siempre atesoraría la vida del Templo, lo cierto es que ya no existía una Orden.

Técnicamente, ya no era un Jedi.

Nadie escuchó el grito de Rex cuando Obi-Wan miró en su mente, apenas unos pocos segundos, antes de hacerlo desmayarse para que no siguiera sufriendo.  
.  
.  
.  
Palo Andalerrie se consideraba a sí mismo una persona paciente, pero esto ya había sido demasiado. Llevaban semanas atorados en un destructor estelar, sin conseguir más pistas para llegar a Padmé, y si eso no fuera suficiente, ahora que al fin tenían una prueba de que Padmé seguía viva, la reina Apaillana regresaba para deponer a Kamila y tumbar años de planes para él.

Lo peor era que Apaillana parecía querer ceder ante los clones, ¿cómo es que la gente de Naboo pudo admirar tanto a esa cobarde? ¿quiénes se creían que eran los clones para retar la majestuosidad de Naboo? Pues no, Palo no los complacería en absoluto, y ahora que Typho estaba aquí, era momento de hacer algo.

Palo regresó rápido al hangar, llevando en una mano

—Capitán—lo llamó Palo, haciendo ademán de que se acercara.

Typho estaba con el Comandante, pero al ver a Palo, se disculpó con los clones y caminó hacia él, pensando que sería algo importante.

—Delegado Andalerrie.

—Capitán Typho, espero que esté preparado para tomar las medidas que sean necesarias para nuestra seguridad, ahora que debemos buscar a la señorita Naberrie.

"Tiene que estar bromeando" pensó Typho.

—¿De qué habla señor?

—De la misión, desde luego, encontrar a la señorita Naberrie.

—Señor, yo…

Pero Typho no pudo decir nada más, porque un enorme jaleo llamó la atención de todos los que estaban en el hangar.

La nave de Naboo, en la cual Typho y sus soldados llegaron, estaba saliendo del hangar sin que nadie le hubiera dado los permisos. Los clones corrieron hacia a nave, pero fue demasiado tarde, la nave entró en el hiperespacio, dejando a toda la tripulación pasmada.

—¿Qué demonios pasó?—gritó Typho, mirando a sus hombres de pie cerca del Comandante.

Nadie respondió.  
.  
.  
.  
Obi-Wan estaba en la cabina, agradeciendo que las naves de Naboo fueran fáciles de pilotear, y mirando en el computador la información que consiguió sacar del sistema central del Destroyer. Aún se sentía algo mal por haber dejado al clon con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero se consolaba pensando en toda la información que obtuvo.

Fue capaz de rastrear el _Executor_ , y solo por eso, todo había valido la pena.  
Sentado en la cabina, Obi-Wan cerró los ojos para meditar un poco más, su destino yacía frente a él, y esta vez, no iba a fallar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "Que muera ya" de la película La Bella y la Bestia en su versión en Español Latino.
> 
> Y eso es todo por ahora...Si, yo también me desesperé con Obi-Wan mientras escribía el capítulo, jeje. Estamos cada vez más cerca del desenlace, y todos los cabos están prontos a atarse. Los recuerdos de Obi-Wan nos dejan mucho más claros los eventos del pasado, pero habrá más flashbacks en próximos capítulos.  
> En el próximo capítulo, regresamos al Executor... Mil gracias por leer, ¡saludos a todos!


	24. La plática

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! pues... nos estamos acercando al desenlace de la historia. En este capítulo, volvemos al Executor, donde se está cociendo el inicio del fin. No quiero darles más detalles, porque a final de cuentas lo que importa es que ustedes lo lean. Así pues. ¡disfruten!

_Fábula ancestral, canto celestial_   
_Es tan singular que te hace cambiar_   
_Lo que estaba mal_

Padmé estaba de pie con un DataPad en sus manos, haciendo una investigación en la HoloNet. Desde el inicio de la Crisis, la HoloNet había sido restringida a un nivel tal que era casi imposible acceder a ella, pero el _Executor_ estaba libre de esos bloqueos, permitiéndole a Padmé hacer una investigación mucho más completa de lo que tenía anticipado.

Después de que Vader le enseñara cómo disparar, él levantó todas y cada una de las restricciones que ella tenía en el _Executor_. Ahora podía desplazarse a donde quisiera, usar los sistemas, ver los archivos, incluso la HoloNet. Ya no tenía ninguna prohibición.

Emocionada y sintiéndose más feliz de lo que se había sentido en días, Padmé planeó una manera de agradecerle a Vader por su confianza. Él seguía acompañándola cuando practicaba con el bláster, dándole más consejos para mejorar su técnica. Incluso había intentado enseñarle algunas maniobras de defensa personal.

—Eres una mujer testaruda, más vale que sepas defenderte—dijo Vader un día, cuando ella practicaba sus maniobras.

Ella aprendía todo contenta, era algo que siempre quiso y Vader le enseñaba con absoluta confianza en sus capacidades. Él jamás parecía subestimarla, y eso le gustó, la hacía sentirse incluso especial.

También la acompañaba cuando atendía sus jardines. Le hacía preguntas sobre las plantas, y Padmé siempre terminaba contándole alguna anécdota de su infancia. Era sencillo hablar con él.

Por su parte, Padmé descubrió que Vader tenía un taller en donde se relajaba reparando maquinaria. Le gustaba sentarse a su lado, mientras él le explicaba cómo conectar circuitos o reiniciar sistemas; Vader sabía de todo un poco, no le sorprendería que fuera un ingeniero altamente especializado. Reparaba cualquier cosa que llegaba a sus manos, y su habilidad le fascinaba, él y Padmé podían pasar horas en silencio, disfrutando la compañía mutua.

Padmé encontraba cada vez más fascinante a Vader. Era innegable su pasado oscuro, pero había muchos más detalles en el hombre bajo la máscara de lo que nunca pudo imaginarse. Bajo su disciplina férrea y ásperos modales militares, Vader podía ser muy amable y considerado, con un sentido del humor agrio y una inteligencia que no había visto jamás en otra persona.

—El problema es que no siempre se llega a un acuerdo en la democracia—dijo ella una tarde, mientras atendía a sus plantas.

—Entonces se necesita a alguien que tome las decisiones—respondió Vader.

—¿Alguien como quién?

—No lo sé, pero alguien sabio.

—Eso suena a una dictadura para mí.

—Si funciona…

Lo miró casi horrorizada.

—Bromeas, ¿no es cierto?

—No.

—¿Entonces respaldarías una dictadura?

—Solo si es eficiente—dijo Vader—Mientras exista el orden, lo demás es prescindible.

—¿Así que el orden justifica todo?

—Naturalmente, el fin justifica los medios.

—¡Oh, por favor! ¿a qué costo? Es decir, el pago puede ser muy alto ¿no crees que debería existir un punto medio?

—Pero, ¿cuánto es demasiado, Padmé?—continuó él—El costo siempre dependerá de la persona. Así pues, el punto medio será relativo.

Ella quiso replicar, pero en honor a la verdad, esa respuesta la dejó pensando.

Padmé no había tenido conversaciones así de estimulantes desde que ella era una niña y visitaba la Universidad con su padre, aprovechando esas visitas para hablar con estudiantes y maestros. Vader tenía una visión muy cínica del mundo, pero bien fundamentada y argumentos que la dejaban pensando durante horas a veces, incluso llevándola a investigar perspectivas que nunca antes consideró.

Ahora que tenía acceso a la HoloNet, Padmé revisaba muchos más materiales sobre política y filosofía, aprovechando que al fin tenía a una persona con quien debatir de esos temas. También intentó mandarle un mensaje a su familia, hacerles saber que estaba bien –y que no la buscaran– pero los mensajes no conseguían llegar a los satélites del Sistema de Naboo, así que debió resignarse a continuar sus investigaciones.

Solo un día después de que Vader le diera acceso a los sistemas, Padmé decidió presionar su suerte, pero convencida de que era por las razones correctas. Usando un usuario encriptado para que el sistema no la detectara –técnicamente ella podía ver lo que quisiera, pero no quería dejar evidencia de eso– Padmé tuvo acceso al récord médico de Vader.

Esa noche, cuando leyó a profundidad las heridas de Vader y la forma en que habían sido tratadas, la invadió un pesar intenso, haciéndola extender su hora de práctica con el bláster para poder desahogar su rabia de una manera más eficiente. Sabía que Vader no era un santo, pero ¿quién pudo ser tan cruel para intentar quemar vivo a una persona?

Según el registro médico, Vader había perdido su mano derecha, la cual fue reemplazada por una prótesis, cuando tenía alrededor de dieciséis años. Luego, a sus veinte años, sufrió unas terribles heridas en un duelo, que comprometieron sus piernas, y fue dejado al borde de un río de lava para que muriera quemado. Su cuerpo entero se quemó en más de un 80% y los gases tóxicos laceraron casi todo su sistema respiratorio. Los droides médicos del _Executor_ consiguieron revertir el daño nervioso en sus piernas, pero no pudieron hacer nada para que sus pulmones sanaran, y eso lo obligaba a usar la máscara y a dormir en su aposento, donde la oxigenación era mejor.

Vader estaba condenado a usar ese traje para poder vivir, y a llevar en su cuerpo las cicatrices de esas horribles quemaduras por el resto de su vida. Por más que Padmé intentaba pensar qué clase de atrocidades pudo cometer el Sith para haber sido atacado de esa forma, el mismo pensamiento se repetía en su cabeza: ¿por qué dejarlo sufrir así? ¿acaso no hubiera sido mejor matarlo, y dejar que el fuego consumiera la evidencia del crimen? ¿cuál era el punto de dejarlo medio vivo después de una tortura tan atroz, para que vagara solo por el espacio condenado a ser una especie de ciborg?

Padmé comprendió que, desde ese accidente, la humanidad de Vader había sido comprometida. Las palabras de R2 tuvieron otro significado, pues si Vader sobrevivió ese accidente sin la ayuda de nadie –ningún amigo, familiar, o siquiera un ser humano– debiendo conformarse con la presencia de droides, entonces… entonces ya no podía odiarlo. Para nada.

¿Cómo esperar que Vader fuera compasivo, cuando nadie lo fue con él? ¿cómo esperar que tuviera sentimientos amables, cuando llevaba tanto tiempo aislado del mundo, traicionado por alguien? Porque si bien Padmé no sabía los detalles de ese accidente, sí sabía que Vader fue traicionado. Confío en alguien, y ese alguien lo dejó quemarse vivo pensando que moriría.

¿Cómo es que Vader conseguía despertar cada mañana, sufriendo en carne propia las heridas de esa traición, y continuaba con su vida? Padmé sabía que ella no sería tan fuerte. Si alguien la traicionara de esa manera… no, ella no tendría el coraje de seguir. Ella hubiera muerto en ese fuego, consumida por la tristeza, y no hubiera pasado diez años vagando por la galaxia con la esperanza de encontrar algún nuevo propósito.

Padmé Naberrie nunca pensó que admiraría a Vader, pero ahora lo hacía. Y era por eso que estaba haciendo esta investigación.

Había una facilidad médica en Kamino con tecnología de clonación que definitivamente podría hacer una diferencia para las heridas de Vader. Podrían tomar muestras de sus pulmones y crear células nuevas que reemplazaran las dañadas, permitiéndole dejar de usar la máscara, ¡con suerte incluso podrían hacerle nuevos injertos de piel!

Ahora que tenía esa información, Padmé se armaba de valor para comentársela a Vader. Considerando que él tenía acceso libre a la HoloNet, de seguro él ya sabía de esas facilidades médicas, así que si no se había atendido debía ser por otra cosa. Padmé quería convencerlo de ir a Kamino y que se diera una oportunidad. Y para eso, ocupaba encontrarlo de mejor humor posible, así que llevaba un arma secreta…

El cronómetro sonó, Padmé cerró los archivos de la DataPad y se asomó sonriente al horno, de donde sacó el pay de cerezos azules recién hecho. Olía maravilloso. Le tomó varios días perfeccionar su técnica, pero al fin consiguió hacer un pay tan bonito y sabroso como el de su madre. Satisfecha consigo misma, Padmé puso el pay en una charola, junto con té y leche, y se echó la DataPad a la bolsa, luego dejó la charola sobre un carrito y lo empujó hacia el Sector 6.

Respiró profundo para calmar su mente y bloquear sus pensamientos. Días atrás, Vader le enseñó cómo bloquear su mente de él por si ella quería más privacidad. Mantuvo sus escudos mentales lo más elevados posibles, hasta llegar a los aposentos de Vader. Lo encontró afuera de su recinto, mirando unos holos en su centro de control.

—Hola—saludó ella sonriente.

Vader se sorprendió al verla, en verdad no había detectado en ningún momento su mente, "Aprende rápido" pensó él complacido, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Padmé se veía preciosa, llevaba puesto un vestido color amarillo, con varias capas de telas delgadas que ondeaban cuando ella caminaba creando la ilusión de una falda amplia. El corsé tenía decoraciones florales, y había combinado listones en el recogido de su cabello para darse un aire más etéreo. Vader sintió su corazón acelerarse, y una tristeza nada nueva nubló su corazón, ¿qué hacía un ángel tan bello ahí, bajando de los cielos para visitarlo en su infierno?

—Hola—respondió él.

—¿Has merendado?—preguntó ella, con esa enorme sonrisa que siempre lo desarmaba.

—No—dijo él, sin querer explicarle que nunca lo hacía.

—Excelente, porque te he preparado algo.

—¿Oh?

—Te dije que debías probar el pay casero, ¿no lo recuerdas?—dijo ella, fingiéndose ofendida.

—Sí.

—Bueno, te preparé pay de cerezos azules, es la misma receta de mi madre.

Vader notó entonces el apetecible pay en el carrito de cocina que empujaba Padmé, y todos sus sentidos se tensaron, ¿qué pretendía ella?

—Supongo que puedo probarlo después.

—No, después no—replicó, usando ese tono de voz que Vader conocía muy bien: ella estaba peleando su batalla—Quiero verte cuando lo pruebes y admitas que sabe mejor que la comida replicada.

—Estoy seguro que sabrá mejor.

—Pero quiero verlo con mis propios ojos—continuó ella—Vamos, entremos al recinto.

"¿Qué?" Vader la miró anonadado mientras Padmé sujetaba la charola y caminaba hacia su recinto sin vacilar.

—Padmé…

Intentó que su voz sonara severa, pero a estas alturas, era imposible. No conseguía negarle nada, menos cuando venía tan preciosa y atenta mostrándose amable con él.

Vader escuchó a la oscuridad mofarse de él, pero francamente, no sintió nada de enfado por eso. Entró al recinto, y fue Padmé quién accionó los controles para cerrar la parte superior del mismo.

Vio a Padmé darle la espalda mientras cortaba dos rebanadas de pay y servía el té. Vader se sentó y se quitó el casco despacio, con mil sentimientos encontrados; Padmé volteó, y al ver su deformado rostro, le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, luego le tendió el plato con el pay.

—Provecho—dijo ella.

Vader jamás entendería cómo ella, tan hermosa criatura, podía soportar mirar su grotesca forma.

—Gracias.

Estaba estático, sin comprender cómo había llegado a este punto. Miró el pay en sus manos, el cual Padmé había preparado con una receta familiar solo para él… no tenía corazón para decirle a Padmé que llevaba años sin comer alimentos sólidos, y que no estaba seguro de cómo su estómago recibiría este alimento. Pero Padmé estaba tan emocionada, proyectaba su alegría a través de la Fuerza, dejándolo a su merced.

Por alguna razón, la Fuerza había tenido misericordia de él y Padmé aún no era totalmente consciente del poder que ella tenía sobre él, pero conociendo la astucia de esa mujer, no demoraría en notarlo… y entonces que la Fuerza se apiadara de él.

Partió un trozo pequeño de pay, las cerezas se habían derretido con el azúcar formando una mermelada brillante de color azul, embarrada en una masa que olía muy bien. Se llevó el trozo a la boca, la explosión de sabor en su lengua abrumó su sentido del gusto en desuso.

Padmé miró en primera fila cómo el rostro de Vader se iluminó cuando pudo disfrutar de los sabores, sus ojos azules resplandeciendo deleitándose por una emoción tan positiva. Eran los mismos ojos azules que ella recordaba, de un color específico, Padmé estaba segura de que nunca vería ojos del mismo tono azul en ninguna otra criatura de la galaxia.

—Extrañaba tus ojos—dijo sinceramente, mirándolo embelesada—Son muy bonitos.

Vader sintió su corazón acelerarse, ¿qué era eso extraño que sentía en sus entrañas? ¿quizá era el pay, haciendo a su estómago trabajar de nuevo?

—Está delicioso—respondió, sin saber cómo responderle al cumplido—Cocinas muy bien.

—Oh, no tanto.—Padmé le dio un mordisco a su rebanada—Solo preparo bien algunas recetas, como esta. La verdad es que en casa nunca cociné mucho.

—Sigue siendo el mejor pay que he probado en mi vida.

—Solo me halagas.

Vader siguió comiendo, notando lo complacida que estaba ella por ese simple gesto, disfrutando su primera comida real en años.

—¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?—preguntó Padmé, mirándolo de frente.

—Oh, _mmm_ … —se tomó un momento para pensar, recordando su juventud—Estofado de Bantha.

—¿Qué es un Bantha?

—Animales muy grandes, originarios de Tatooine.

—¡Ah, es cierto!—Padmé recordó que Vader era de ese planeta—¿Lo comías de niño, entonces?

—Mi madre lo preparaba en mis cumpleaños.

—Eso es lindo, mi mamá me hacía pastel de shuura en el mío—Padmé sonrió, satisfecha de que él comenzara a bajar su guardia, y haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para mantener la conversación en un tono casual—Te gustaría, lo prepararé después.

—Probablemente, aunque este pay es delicioso.

Padmé notó que ya casi se había terminado su rebanada, así que procedió a servirle otra. Vader se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que iba a disfrutar este momento.

—¿Y dónde se consigue la carne de Bantha?—preguntó con ligereza, como si fuera cualquier cosa—Preferiría comprarla en vez de sintetizarla, para hacer el estofado.

—¿Oh?—Vader la miró frunciendo el ceño, pero Padmé seguía siendo difícil de leer.

—Me gustaría prepararte el estofado un día de estos… y ¿por qué no? En tu cumpleaños.

—No tienes que hacer esto, Padmé—dijo, frunciendo los labios.

—Es cierto, pero me gusta—respondió rápidamente, sin darle tiempo de que pudiera ponerse su coraza emocional de nuevo—Me gusta esa mirada en tus ojos, Vader.

Vader la miró fijamente, ¿cómo responderle a eso? En su interior, la oscuridad estaba tan callada como su mente, y solo podía escuchar el canto de la luz, "Déjate llevar" cantaba con ese tono armonioso "Déjate llevar".

Pero… pero… la última vez que escuchó a la luz, fue brutalmente herido en Mustafar. Ese día pensó que había perdido todo. Y ahora, teniendo a Padmé frente a él, su cabeza trabajaba muy rápido, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasarle si escuchaba a la luz ahora?

Como una terrible revelación, la respuesta a esa pregunta llegó a su cabeza golpeándolo con su abrumadora realidad. Padmé era un ángel en su vida, tan hermosa, tan auténtica e inteligente, encantaba todo a su alrededor. Una criatura así no merecía pasar el resto de su existencia en el infierno al cual él estaba condenado. Ella merecía la galaxia entera a sus pies, y Vader sabía que ella podría conseguirlo si quisiera.

Tenía que despertar de este sueño, antes de que rompiera lo último que le quedaba de su maltrecha alma.

—Padmé, has sido muy amable conmigo—dijo, las palabras atorándose en su garganta—Como un ángel.

Padmé se ruborizó por el cumplido, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Tú también has sido bueno conmigo, como mi protector.

Esas dulces palabras chocaron en lo más profundo del corazón de Vader, quien decidió extender un poco más el momento.

—¿Has sido feliz aquí, Padmé?

—Sí, me gusta estar aquí, solo…

"Mi familia" pensó ella. Vader no pudo leer ese pensamiento, pero la añoranza en el rostro de Padmé fue suficiente para que él comprendiera. Desde luego que ella extrañaba todo lo que dejó atrás.

—Padmé, si deseas regresar a Naboo, eres libre de hacerlo—dijo, mirando a otro lado para que ella no viera el dolor que estas palabras le estaban causando—Puedes llevarte a R2 y 3PO contigo, te ayudarán a pilotear la vieja nave de mi Maestro, y así podrás pasar el bloqueo.

Ella esperó a que él dijera algo más, pero cuando fue evidente que estaba hablando enserio, varios sentimientos la golpearon. Primero, la sorpresa, porque jamás esperó que Vader dijera algo así. Segundo, la alegría, ante la simple idea de poder ver a su familia. Pero luego, una tristeza ensombreció su mente, y miró a Vader con angustia, ¿acaso él quería deshacerse de ella? ¿y si nunca más lo volvía a ver?

—¿Qué?—dijo con voz contenida, incapaz de formular una oración más coherente.

—Eres libre de irte, Padmé. Y puedes llevarte lo que gustes.

Volteó a verla, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Padmé miró la tristeza de Vader, y él notó la conmoción de ella. Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente qué decir.

—Oh… bien.

Suspirando, Padmé desvió la mirada, Vader no parecía especialmente contento, y decidió aferrarse a eso.

—Está bien, me iré—dijo, luego se armó de valor para verlo de frente—Pero solo si vienes conmigo.

Nunca, en toda su vida, Vader pudo soñar que escucharía algo así.

—Bromeas, ¿cierto?

—No—Padmé se enderezó, adoptando su postura de debate, a la cual Vader ya había aprendido a temer—Yo… de hecho, quería proponerte algo.

"Demasiado bueno para ser verdad" suspiró Vader. Desde luego, Padmé había sido especialmente amable con él porque deseaba algo. Su postura se tensó, sin embargo, la dejó seguir hablando.

—Leí tu historial médico—dijo ella, y antes de que Vader pudiera interferir, siguió hablando—Y encontré una facilidad médica en Kamino que podría tratar mejor tus heridas. Vayamos a Kamino, te acompañaré mientras te curan… después de eso, volveré a Naboo.

Vader cerró los ojos, sus manos convirtiéndose en puños ¿por qué Padmé era tan perfecta? Aun en estos momentos, ella quería velar por él…la luz seguía cantando en su mente, "Déjate llevar" pero, ¿a dónde lo llevaría? ¿y si jamás podía regresar? Peor aún ¿y si regresaba con aún menos de lo poco que tenía?

—No debiste hacer eso—espetó con voz severa.

—Lo sé, pero quería ayudarte—continuó Padmé—No quiero que tengas que vivir detrás de esa máscara por siempre.

—¿A ti qué te importa eso?

—¡Me importa, y eso es lo único que necesitas saber!

—Esto no te incumbe, Padmé.

—Quizá, pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras tu vida sigue hundiéndose—dijo, fuera de sí—Has vivido aislado de la galaxia por años, y nadie merece eso.

—Te equivocas, Padmé, yo…

—¡Oh, sé muy bien que eres un Sith! Y sé lo que eso significa—espetó ella—Aún así, nadie merece esta vida. Me has mostrado una bondad que solo puede venir de un corazón noble…

—Padmé, solo estás viendo lo que quieres ver.

—No es cierto.

—Lo es. No soy una buena persona. Yo…

—Me salvaste de los clones ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Me has hecho compañía, no? ¿hemos sido amigos, verdad?

—¡Ese no es el punto!

—¡Es que si lo es!

—¡No!—Vader gritó, y la miró enfurecido, Padmé ni siquiera parpadeó—¡Esta discusión termina aquí!

—Temo que no.

—Es así.

—¡No lo es y lo sabes!—gritó Padmé—Mírame, y dime que no lo mereces.

—Padmé…

—¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que no lo mereces!

Vader la miró a los ojos. En otro tiempo, él hubiera reaccionado como un Sith, usando la Fuerza para intimidarla, pero ahora… ahora no podía verla a los ojos sin que esos orbes castaños neutralizaran toda la oscuridad de su alma.

—¿Ves? No puedes—continuó Padmé, quien envalentonada buscó sus manos para sujetarlas—¿Y sabes por qué? Porque en el fondo, estás cansado de sufrir. Nadie merece esta vida. Vayamos a Kamino, busquemos una solución… y cuando estés mejor, podremos ir a Naboo.

—¿Ir a Naboo? ¿nosotros?

—¿Por qué no?

Padmé se sonrojó de nuevo, pero no se retractó. Si, podían ir ambos a Naboo. A Vader le encantaría Varykino, estaba segura de eso, y también los hermosos capullos de ángeles floreciendo alrededor de la casa. Ya sin su máscara, podría oler sus esencias sin problemas, y podría verlo sonreír otra vez.

—No estoy seguro…

—Al menos deberíamos intentarlo—dijo Padmé—Deberías intentarlo.

—¿Y si no funciona?

—¿Y si sí?

Vader no respondió, Padmé lo aprovechó para levantar su mano y, despacio, acercarla a su mejilla. Vader sintió esa caricia y la forma en que estremeció todo su cuerpo ¿acaso era ella consciente de lo que ese simple roce causaba en él?

—Padmé…

Ella vio sus labios, y notó la manera en que sus rostros se acercaban. En otras circunstancias, se hubiera tensado y alejado de inmediato, pero esta vez, sujetó con más fuerza ambas manos de Vader, deseando poder sentir su piel debajo de esos guantes. No había explicación lógica para los sentimientos que estaba experimentando, pero por primera vez en su vida, Padmé Naberrie no quería pensar.

—Quiero… quiero que seas feliz, Vader—susurró ella, sus rostros tan cerca, que Vader sintió su aliento.

Esto era un sueño, tenía que ser un sueño, no podía ser verdad. El ángel que tenía frente a él no podía estar tocándole sus manos, aceptando su cercanía como si no fuera corrompida por su tacto. No…

"Déjate llevar" cantó la luz de nuevo.

La última vez que escuchó a la luz, Vader sintió su cuerpo consumirse entre las llamas.

Esta vez, lo más seguro es que los restos de su corazón y de su alma se consumieran… pero francamente, no le importaba. Si podía pasar al menos unos segundos en este cielo con un ángel, bien valdría la eternidad en el infierno.

Pero antes de que pudiera pasar algo más, las alarmas se encendieron, y el recinto se abrió. Aun antes de que pudiera ver los sistemas del _Executor_ señalando lo que estuviera mal, Vader fue capaz de sentir la presencia del invasor. Una presencia que durante muchos años quiso vengar, pero que ahora, hubiera deseado no volver a ver jamás.

Kenobi estaba en el _Executor_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "Bella y bestia" (o "Fábula ancestral") de la película La Bella y la Bestia en su versión en Español Latino.
> 
> Pensé en alargar el capítulo, agregar alguna escena con 3PO o más entrenamientos de Padmé con el bláster, pero francamente supuse que todo eso saldría sobrando, porque el núcleo de este capítulo, y lo más importante en esta parte de la historia, es la relación que Vader y Padmé han construido hasta ahora. Hay tanta naturalidad, cariño y comprensión en sus palabras, en la conversación que tuvieron, dejan en claro que ya no son para nada aquellas personas que se conocieron meses atrás...  
> Y claro, Kenobi ha llegado. El próximo capítulo continuará en el Executor, será la continuación inmediata de esta escena, ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿cómo ven las intenciones de Padmé, o los sentimientos de Vader, ya llegados a este punto? muchas gracias por leer ¡saludos a todos!


	25. El duelo de Vader y Kenobi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ay, la historia está llegando a su clímax y sé que los capítulos son ahora muy intensos, así que edité este lo más rápido que pude. Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado con sus comentarios y kudos, me anima muchísimo que les guste esta historia, ¡disfruten!

_No queremos vivir con temor_   
_Y no entendemos porque el monstruo aquí nos viene a amenazar_   
_Nuestras armas serán las que salven nuestros hijos_   
_Y defiendan nuestro hogar ¡que muera ya!_

Las alarmas se encendieron y el recinto de Vader se abrió de inmediato, Padmé cerró los ojos, aturdida momentáneamente por el cambio en el ambiente. Vader se colocó el casco y salió rápido hacia el computador, en donde las pantallas señalaban el lugar preciso en el hangar donde había aterrizado la nave no identificada. Padmé salió del recinto agitando ambas manos para disipar el vapor que la rodeaba, acercándose a las pantallas, orgullosa de reconocer el lenguaje del sistema.

—¿Un intruso?—jadeó con sorpresa—¿Pero cómo consiguió llegar al _Executor_?

—Quédate aquí—siseó Vader, dándole la espalda para salir de sus aposentos.

—¿Qué harás?

—Quédate aquí.

Padmé se quedó quieta, pasmada por la forma tan dura en que él le dio esa orden. Sonó muy parecido al Vader que conoció tiempo atrás. Él salió de sus aposentos sin siquiera mirarla, proyectando un aura de odio que tampoco era consoladora.

Suspirando, Padmé miró hacia el recinto, totalmente abierto, en donde aún estaba la bandeja con el pay y el té, ¿a dónde se había ido ese dulce momento que compartieron? ¿qué podía ser tan grave para que Vader, la persona más fuerte que había conocido en su vida, saliera de esa forma a enfrentarlo? Se preguntó si acaso Vader podía reconocer al intruso a través de la Fuerza.

Ante la luz de esa idea, Padmé sintió su corazón sobrecogerse, ¿era alguien a quien conocía? Y de ser así ¿sería un aliado, o un enemigo? "A juzgar por su reacción, un enemigo" pensó, llevándose una mano a la garganta, en donde comenzaba a formarse un nudo. No podía respirar bien, su corazón se aceleraba, y su mente era un caos de ideas contradictorias. Vader era fuerte, sí, pero si este enemigo también era fuerte… ¿podría vencerlo? ¿o quedaría herido de nuevo? ¿y si este intruso era sensible a la Fuerza también?

Miró las pantallas del computador, y aprovechando que tenía acceso a todos los sistemas, desbloqueó la cámara de seguridad para ver las grabaciones del hangar. Entonces, notó que la nave del intruso era una nave de Naboo. Su corazón dio otro salto, acaso… ¿acaso alguien de su familia la estaba buscando?

Pero luego miró la escotilla de la nave abrirse, y bajó un hombre desconocido. Llevaba una túnica que se le hizo familiar, aunque no estaba segura de dónde la había visto; sin embargo, lo que capturó totalmente su atención fue el sable de luz que esa persona empuñaba, y la determinación de batalla en sus facciones.

—¡No!—gritó Padmé.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, motivada por un férreo instinto de protección que había reclamado su corazón en cuestión de segundos, salió corriendo en dirección a sus propios aposentos. Vader le había ordenado quedarse ahí, pero no sería la primera orden de él que rechazaba, y ahora menos que nunca le importaba su enfado, no mientras su seguridad estuviera en juego.

Cuando llegó a sus propios cuartos, encontró a 3PO y R2 esperándola.

—¡Oh, cielos, señorita Padmé!—dijo 3PO con ahínco—Es un alivio verla, aparentemente hay un intruso en el _Executor_ y según el protocolo de seguridad usted debería quedarse aquí y…

Padmé no la escuchó, entró corriendo a su armario, y se quitó a jalones el bonito vestido amarillo que estrenó ese día. Sacó de los cajones unos sencillos pantalones y una túnica ligera, luego, se trenzó el cabello de la manera más práctica posible.

—… esperar nuevas indicaciones, el amo Vader siempre nos hace saber cuando debemos… ¡Oh, señorita! ¿pero a dónde va usted?

C-3PO miró horrorizado cuando Padmé salió del armario, con un bláster en la mano y otro en su cinturón.

—¡Quédense aquí!—ordenó Padmé desde el umbral—Volveré apenas pueda.

—Pero… pero ¡señorita Padmé, el protocolo!

Ella no lo escuchó, se fue corriendo por el corredor, dejando a los dos droides anonadados en su alcoba.

"Irá a ayudar al amo" dijo R2, asomándose al pasillo por donde había desaparecido la mujer.

—Al amo no le gustará nada de esto—replicó 3PO—¿Por qué siempre tengo que pagar los platos rotos de los demás?

"No seas dramático"

—¡Dramático yo! Oh, pedazo de chatarra…

Ambos droides continuaron con su discusión, encerrándose en la alcoba.  
.  
.  
.  
Diez años habían pasado. Una década. Y aunque eso sonaba a mucho tiempo, los recuerdos de ese funesto día seguían repitiéndose en su memoria inalterados.

_—Solo los Sith hablan en absolutos—Obi-Wan encendió su sable, haciendo lo mejor por contener sus emociones—Y es el deber del Jedi detener a los Sith._

_—¿Enserio a esto has venido?—Vader miró decepcionado al Maestro Jedi enfrente de él, ¿enserio era esta la persona por la cual había traicionado a su Maestro, la que debería darle libertad?_

_—Es mi deber—afirmó Kenobi, adoptando una posición de pelea._

_—Que así sea._

_Vader encendió su sable, y en un parpadeo, comenzó el duelo._

_Debía admitir que el Maestro Jedi era hábil en el combate, tenía agilidad, una gran conexión con la Fuerza, y una determinación que Vader respetaba aunque estuviera mal encaminada. En otras circunstancias, supuso que él y Kenobi hubieran podido ser amigos, pero conforme el duelo se intensificaba, y la estática de sus sables chocando resonaba con más frecuencia, las diferencias entre ambos se volvieron más palpables, creando una barrera impenetrable entre sus almas._

_El duelo continuaba, y la Oscuridad y la Luz gritaban dentro de él como si estuvieran disputándose su alma._

_"¡Mátalo!" gritaba la Oscuridad, que sonaba igual a su viejo Maestro "¡Destrúyelo, antes de que te destruya a ti!"_

_"¡No lo hagas!" gritó la Luz, con su melodiosa voz rozando la súplica "¡Dale una oportunidad! ¡No pierdas tu oportunidad!"_

_Jadeó con ira, inyectándole más fuerza a sus estocadas, "¡Cállense!" gritó en su mente, ¿por qué no lo dejaban en paz? ¿es que estaba condenado a vivir estas peleas internas toda su vida?_

_No siempre fue así. Cuando era un niño, y vivió con su madre en Tatooine, tuvo respiros de felicidad. Cierto, ambos fueron esclavos y la vida en Tatooine era muy dura, pero contaba con el amor de su madre, y en las noches, los dos se acurrucaban bajo las estrellas para soñar con una vida mejor, su madre le cantaría una canción para que durmiera, arropándolo con todo el cariño que una madre pudiera tener hacia su hijo._

_Siempre que escuchaba a la Luz susurrarle que resistiera, que fuera fuerte, que se enfrentara a la Oscuridad, recordaba esos preciosos momentos con su madre, y su corazón se aferraba al poco amor y dicha que conoció en su infancia, sin querer olvidarlos nunca. Una proeza que, conforme el Sith más lo entrenaba, se volvió más difícil, porque su Maestro se las ingenió para corromper todo lo que alguna vez amó._

_Asesinó a su madre frente a él, para que perdiera toda esperanza. Asesinó a Maul, cuando ambos se volvieron aliados para sobrevivir al brutal entrenamiento de los Sith. Destruyó la Legión 501, sus tropas, cuando notó que tenía aprecio por ellos y viceversa, incluso mandó la implantación de esos grotescos chips en los nuevos clones para que eso jamás pudiera repetirse otra vez. Hizo que los Inquisidores, los niños que crecieron con él, se volvieran sus enemigos, hasta el colmo en que debió matarlos para evitar que se dispersaran por la galaxia y continuaran con los planes de Palpatine._

_Tanta pérdida, tanto dolor, tanta rabia… pero lo soportó todo porque la Luz seguía cantándole en las noches, tal y como le cantó su madre en la infancia, que las cosas eventualmente serían mejores. Que su corazón encontraría amor, y su alma paz, y que al fin dejaría de ser un esclavo para convertirse en un hombre libre._

_Y él le creyó._

_Le creyó lo suficiente para enfrentarse a su Maestro, antes de lo que tenía pensado, y ganó. Le creyó lo suficiente para reunir todas las pruebas que los Jedi y el Senado pudieran ocupar para eliminar la influencia de Palpatine en el sistema y hacer caer su figura. Creyó lo suficiente para eliminar a los Inquisidores y Generales aliados de Palpatine, antes de que pudieran liderar a los clones._

_¿Y qué ganó a cambio? Un duelo a muerte con un Jedi necio… no era justo._

_"La vida no es justa" dijo su Maestro, no pocas veces "Así que toma lo que quieras, antes de que puedan quitártelo"_

_¿Acaso siempre tuvo razón?_

_En su confusión, Vader dio un paso atrás y contuvo un ataque de Obi-Wan, descubriendo que estaba perdiéndose en su desesperación._

_—¡Estás perdiendo tiempo!—gritó al Jedi, ansioso de que lo escuchara—¡Palpatine consiguió mandar las órdenes antes de morir!_

_—¡La Orden Jedi se encargará de detener cualquier cosa que tu Maestro haya planeado!_

_—¡No es así! ¡Toda la galaxia sufrirá por esto!_

_—¿Y por qué debería escucharte?_

_—¡Por que soy el único que puede ayudar!_

_Obi-Wan pareció meditarlo por un segundo, y Vader juraría que sintió la luz regocijarse en su pecho, a punto de destruir para siempre la voz de la oscuridad en su interior._

_Vader inhaló profundo, aceptando la luz, alejándose de la oscuridad, dispuesto a ser libre por primera vez en su vida._

_Entonces, Obi-Wan dio un paso en falso, tropezando hacia atrás. Vader sintió la tensión en su sable desvanecerse, y por inercia, cayó hacia adelante. Obi-Wan reaccionó por puro reflejo, inclinándose y pasando el sable entre las piernas de su oponente, lastimando sus tendones en el proceso._

_Vader gritó por el dolor, y en ese instante, la luz gritó agonizante mientras la oscuridad reclamaba su venganza, alimentándose de la rabia, el dolor y la decepción de Vader. Él quedó en el suelo, y miró al Jedi frente a él con ojos amarillos, llenos de ira._

_—¡Maldito Jedi!—gritó, usando la Fuerza para golpearlo._

_Obi-Wan usó la Fuerza también para contener el ataque, y luego suspiró._

_—Por poco me engañas, Sith…_

_Intentó pararse, pero el daño en sus piernas era muy severo y no consiguió hacerlo. Obi-Wan lo miró arrastrarse por el suelo, empuñando su sable sin saber cómo dar el golpe final. Por un momento, el Jedi sintió luz en el corazón del aprendiz, pero ahora volvía a ver su forma deteriorada por el Lado Oscuro._

_Los sistemas del cuarto en donde estaban comenzaron a fallar más, destruidos por el combate de ambos, una alarma hizo un sonido especialmente alto, y luego, sintieron un calor terrible cuando la lava comenzó a penetrar en el lugar, pasando los deteriorados escudos._

_Obi-Wan volteó y vio que solo había un elevador, luego miró al aprendiz de Sith en el suelo, incapaz de moverse, y tomó su decisión..._

Vader empuñó su sable, y esperó en el pasillo. Esta vez, no había un duelo en su alma capaz de hacerle perder la concentración, ni siquiera vacilaría. Esta vez, vengaría los sucesos de Mustafar, y al diablo las consecuencias de esa decisión. Su Maestro, dentro de todo, tuvo algo de razón: era hora de tomar lo que quisiera.

Poco después, al otro lado del pasillo, vio la figura de Kenobi. Un poco más envejecido, pero con la misma determinación frustrante en el rostro, y el ex Jedi empuñó su propio sable de luz.

Ambos sables se encendieron, y el duelo del pasado regresó al presente.  
.  
.  
.  
Padmé corrió ignorando a los droides de batalla que le ordenaban esconderse, incluso le disparó a uno o dos que intentaron detenerla. Se movió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron hacia el hangar, rezando a la Diosa que no fuera demasiado tarde, y que no ocurriera ninguna tragedia.

Cuando llegó al hangar, su corazón se detuvo por un microsegundo. Ahí estaban, Vader y el intruso, peleando un duelo a muerte. El combate que empezó en un corredor se desplazó hasta estar a pocos metros de un condensador, lo cual era más peligroso aún. Padmé respiró profundo, y elevó el bláster en su mano.

"Mantén ambos ojos abiertos, y no mires nada que no sea tu objetivo" repitió las palabras de Vader en su cabeza, luego hizo según la instrucción, mirando fijamente hacia el intruso; "Ahora, respira profundo…" esperó el momento preciso, el momento en que el intruso y Vader no estaban tan cerca, y por instinto, reaccionó, "Dispara".

No era nada parecido a cuando practicaba con el tiro al blanco, esto tenía más adrenalina, porque había otra persona al otro lado del impacto moviéndose a su propio ritmo. Pero las lecciones de Vader probaron ser eficaces cuando el disparo de Padmé le dio a Obi-Wan en el hombro; el hombre gimió, y el sable cayó de sus manos apagándose en el suelo, dejándolo a merced de Vader.

Vader ni siquiera pareció prestarle atención al disparo, solo esperó a que Obi-Wan se inclinara para ondear su sable hacia su cuello, y entonces…

—¡No!—gritó Padmé, llegando hasta donde se encontraban ambos—¡No lo mates!

—Vete de aquí, Naberrie—siseó Vader, sin siquiera mirarla.

Padmé sintió un extraño dolor cuando Vader le habló de esa forma despectiva, llamándola incluso por su apellido, pero no quitó el dedo del renglón.

—No lo haré.

—¡Esto no te incumbe!

—¡No dejaré que lo mates!

—¡Esto no te importa!

—¡Pues sí me importa!

—¡No!

Vader volvió a ondear su sable, pero en un parpadeo, Padmé se paró enfrente de Obi-Wan. Vader apenas consiguió detener su movimiento a pocos milímetros del cuello de Padmé, notando su expresión desafiante, la pasión en su alma que abogaba por la justicia y la clemencia.

—No ensucies tus manos por él—susurró Padmé, aunque su semblante siguió siendo firme—Eres mejor que esto.

Entonces, la luz que cantaba en su corazón emitió una nota altísima, eliminando por segundos cualquier otro sentimiento que no fuera la paz y la piedad. "¡Escúchala!" gritó la luz. Y Vader, conmocionado por su experiencia interna, apagó el sable.

Se fue sin decir nada más.  
.  
.  
.  
Obi-Wan estaba en el suelo, perplejo ante lo que acababa de contemplar.

El Sith estuvo a punto de matarlo, tuvo su oportunidad… y no lo hizo, por la intervención de esta mujer frente a él.

La miró de pies a cabeza, era una mujer muy bonita, pero no solo eso, pudo reconocerla por todos los holos y descripciones que llevaba semanas analizando. Claro, le habían dicho que era una mujer de carácter, pero en honor a la verdad, Obi-Wan jamás pudo esperar que una mujer tan menuda proyectara tanta personalidad.

—¿Padmé Naberrie?—la llamó.

Ella bajó el bláster en su mano para verlo. Vio fuego en sus ojos, la llama de una pasión que cautivaría a cualquiera, y Obi-Wan creyó comprender un poco del encantamiento que ella tuvo sobre el Sith.

—¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó ella—¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Me llamo Obi-Wan Kenobi, soy un viejo conocido de tu padre—le explicó, parándose con cuidado de no mover mucho su hombro lastimado—Alguna vez fui un Jedi.

—¿Un Jedi?

—Sí, señorita Naberrie. Confío en que su padre le contó algo sobre la Orden Jedi.

—Algo, sí—dijo ella meditativa—¿Así que por eso viniste a pelear contra Vader, porque él es un Sith?

Obi-Wan no ocultó su asombro por la deducción tan acertada de esta mujercita que apenas le llegaba a los hombros.

—¿Cómo sabe eso, señorita?

—Llevo mucho tiempo conviviendo con él, pude deducir que es un Sith, y él no lo negó.

—Oh… eso es admirable—dijo él—Su padre mencionó que usted era brillante, pero nunca imaginé que tanto. Me honra haber podido salvarla.

—¿Salvarme?

—Del Sith, desde luego.

—Yo no necesito ser salvada—Padmé lo miró indignada—¡Y menos por usted! ¿qué pretendía llegando a esta nave atacándolo de frente, eh? ¿quería matarlo? ¿acaso no ve su delicada condición?

Obi-Wan miró a la mujer con renovado interés. Esto nunca se lo hubiera esperado. Padmé acababa de confirmarle que sabía que Vader era un Sith, y aun así, estaba reclamándole a él por haberlo atacado.

"Aunque es muy inteligente, sus deducciones pueden ser cuestionables" pensó el ex Jedi.

—Es deber del Jedi destruir al Sith, señorita.

—¡Al carajo esas ideas viejas!—gritó Padmé—La Orden ya no existe, y Vader lleva diez años exiliado en el espacio. Sin pruebas de algún delito, ¿qué le da derecho a venir aquí a atacarlo, y bajo qué jurisdicción?

"Creo que la subestimé" pensó Obi-Wan, sin haber imaginado por ningún instante tener este tipo de discusión con Padmé Naberrie.

—El cumplimiento de mi deber, señorita.

—¿El deber hacia quién?

—La República.

—Usted habla como si los diez años de la crisis jamás hubieran pasado—replicó Padmé—Si es así, me temo que está desactualizado, señor Kenobi.

Obi-Wan sonrió, vaya que esta mujer era mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

—Temo que su tiempo con el Sith ha nublado su juicio, señorita Naberrie—continuó Obi-Wan—Él es una persona sumamente peligrosa, es él quien ha expuesto a la República a esta terrible crisis. Intenté detenerlo hace años, pero…

—¿A qué se refiere con qué intentó detenerlo?—preguntó Padmé con perspicacia.

—Yo me enfrenté a Vader hace años, poco antes de que empezara la Crisis. De haber conseguido detenerlo, otra hubiera sido la historia…

Padmé sintió que algo hizo "click" en su cabeza, y sin pensarlo dos veces, elevó de nuevo su bláster, apuntando hacia Kenobi. Él no se inmutó.

—¿Fuiste tú quien lo hirió, no es cierto?—gritó ella—¡¿Es por tu culpa que él usa ese traje?!

—Honestamente, pensé que había muerto…

—¡Lo dejaste que muriera quemado! ¿qué clase de Jedi eres tú? ¿no se supone que los Jedi son compasivos? ¡¿cómo pudiste darle la espalda cuando moría de esa forma?!

—Porque pensé, realmente, que él había fallecido.

Padmé sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, ¡tenía enfrente al traidor! ¡al hombre sin alma que le arrebató a Vader tanta humanidad! Y lo que era peor, ella había abogado por él, ella salvó su vida. Ahora comprendía porqué Vader quiso matarlo con tanta rabia. No aprobaba la venganza, ni el asesinato, pero… pero si Vader se enfadaba enserio con ella, lo entendería.

—Eres un monstruo—siseó con desdén.

—No, el monstruo está en esta nave—replicó Obi-Wan—Y la ha tenido cautiva mucho más tiempo del que nadie debiera soportar, ¿esta usted bien? ¿no la ha lastimado mucho?

—¡Estoy perfectamente!—gritó, su voz temblando—¡Y déjeme decirle, que no estoy cautiva aquí! Puedo irme cuando me plazca…

Técnicamente hablando, eso era cierto, pero Padmé no pensaba darle detalle alguno a ese tal Kenobi de cosas que no le incumbían.

—Entonces regrese conmigo a Naboo, su familia está preocupada—respondió Kenobi, sin creerle una sola palabra.

—No iría con usted a ningún lado—respingó ella—¡Usted es el traidor! Ahora entiendo por qué Vader quería matarlo.

—¿Traidor? ¿de dónde saca esa tontería?

—No es una tontería, ¡es la verdad!

—¡Yo serví toda mi vida a la República!—dijo Obi-Wan—Jamás traicioné a nada ni nadie.

—¡Usted traicionó a Vader! No sé los detalles, pero si sé que la persona que lo dejó morir, condenándolo a usar ese maldito traje, fue una persona que lo traicionó.

—Eso es imposible, ¡ni siquiera lo conozco! La primera vez que lo vi, fue en nuestro duelo.

—No le creo, Jedi—replicó Padmé—Usted no lo conoce como yo. Si él sintió su traición, fue porque usted lo traicionó. Y no pienso irme de aquí acompañando a un traidor.

—Entonces lo siento mucho, señorita, pero no puedo dejarla aquí.

Obi-Wan pasó su mano frente a ella, y en segundos, Padmé se sintió muy cansada. El bláster en sus manos tembló conforme sus fuerzas la abandonaba. Miró al Jedi, sabiendo que estaba haciéndole algo, y con la poca energía que le quedaba intentó levantar unos escudos en su mente, pero fue demasiado tarde, una oscuridad nubló su vista y cayó inconsciente en los brazos del ex Jedi.

Él la cargó impresionado por lo mucho que le costó dormirla, tenía una mente muy fuerte, lo más seguro es que no duraría ni media hora inconsciente. Tenía que sacarla de aquí, dejarla en un lugar seguro, y luego volver con el Sith.

Recostó a Padmé en la cabina de la nave que robó y luego salió del Executor, pero conforme se alejaba, las palabras de la mujer seguían retumbando en sus sentidos.

¿Por qué el Sith lo consideraba un traidor?  
.  
.  
.  
Vader llegó a sus aposentos gritando por la intensa confusión en su cabeza, ¡ya nada tenía sentido a estas alturas!

"¡Eres débil, y patético!" gritaba el Lado Oscuro "¡Debiste matarlo, tomar lo que era tuyo, la venganza!"

"¡Has crecido tanto!" cantaba la Luz "Escúchala, ella es la clave, es lo que le faltaba a tu alma. Todo saldrá bien si la sigues escuchando".

—¡Cállense!—gritó con desesperación—¡Cállense!

Los sentimientos confusos iban creando una espiral en picada dentro su mente. La intensa rabia que la oscuridad alimentaba estaba al mismo nivel que la compasión alimentada por la luz. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía a qué voz escuchar.

¿Valía la pena consumirse en la oscuridad de los Sith eternamente por Kenobi? Si lo asesinaba para vengarse, no habría marcha atrás.

Pero, ¿qué clase de redención podría brindarle la luz? ¿valdría la pena? La última vez que le hizo caso, Kenobi lo dejó moribundo en Mustafar, ¿realmente podía ser diferente esta vez?

Como un susurro, la Luz hizo eco en su cabeza, evocándole el recuerdo de un momento pocas horas atrás.

 _"—Quiero… quiero que seas feliz, Vader—susurró Padmé, su rostro tan cerca de él que podía sentir su aliento"_  
—Padmé…

"Ella es la clave" cantó la Luz "Escúchala"

No tenía sentido. Vader le había dicho que se marchara, que subiera a la nave con R2 y 3PO si así lo deseaba y volviera a Naboo. Era brillante, y hermosa, y una apasionada del pueblo, estaba seguro de que se convertiría en una buena política, de las pocas que se esfuerzan por su gente, y sería tan amada por eso.

Merecía ser amada. Padmé tenía una luz en su alma que debía ser admirada por toda la galaxia. Sería exitosa y querida en donde fuera, hiciera lo que hiciera, porque con su inteligencia su potencial no tenía límites. Así que ella debía volver a Naboo, rehacer su vida, y olvidar su tiempo en el Executor como si hubiera sido solo un sueño.

Pero Padmé sujetó sus manos –lo tocó, voluntariamente lo tocó– y le pidió que él se fuera con ella. No solo eso, le pidió ir a Kamino para que atendieran mejor sus heridas. Por la Fuerza que Padmé jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo, de darle algún sentido a su vacía vida.

Él la amaba, lo sabía, pero nunca esperó que ella lo apreciara. No se engañaba a sí mismo, Padmé nunca lo amaría del mismo modo, pero lo veía como su amigo, y eso era ya muchísimo más de lo que él se merecía.

_"—No ensucies tus manos por él—susurró Padmé, aunque su semblante siguió siendo firme—Eres mejor que esto"_

Suspiró, Padmé había salvado su alma… de nuevo. Le impidió matar a Kenobi en su arranque de ira desmedida, ¿fue eso bueno? Ah, quizá ya no importaba. Quizá era momento de dejar el pasado atrás, y buscar un futuro. Con ese pensamiento, la Luz cantó más fuerte en su corazón, y Vader entendió que mientras Padmé siguiera en su vida, la Luz nunca se iría.

Pero Padmé era un ángel, y ella merecía un cielo. Él no tenía el derecho de pedirle a ella que se quedara con él, no cuando su destino estaba en Naboo, con su familia, construyéndose la vida que merecía. Pero… pero ella lo quería con él. Ella misma lo había dicho.

 _"—Está bien, me iré… pero solo si vienes conmigo"_.

¿Este era el camino de la Luz? ¿al final, después de tantos horrores, habría paz?

Vader aún tenía ese pensamiento en su cabeza cuando sintió un dolor espantoso en su pecho. Las llamas de Mustafar derritiendo su piel y consumiendo su cuerpo no se compararon con la sensación de su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, desgarrando lo poco que aún le quedaba de su alma.

Sintió a Padmé irse con Kenobi… ella se había ido con él.

Padmé, su ángel, su luz, se había marchado… y Vader sintió una risa sin alegría surgir de sus entrañas, ¡pues claro que se había ido! ¿por qué una mujer como ella se quedaría con él, después de tener más opciones? ¿qué podía ofrecerle a un ángel? La risa se convirtió en alarido, uno que resonó en todos los rincones del Sector 6.

Su voz se quebró, y Lord Vader, señor de los Sith, colapsó sobre sus rodillas, llorando por primera vez en años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "Que muera ya" de la película La Bella y la Bestia en su versión en Español Latino.
> 
> No me maten, por favor, no me maten... Es sólo que ya empezamos el clímax y pues, todo será más pesado... Por favor, no me maten, pero en el próximo capítulo volveremos al Destroyer III.  
> Ahora, sé que este capítulo fue muy intenso, así que no diré mucho por lo pronto. Les agradezco por leer, y espero que les haya gustado. Y no se preocupen, aún faltan varios capítulos más y este no es el final ni de Vader ni de Padmé.  
> ¡saludos a todos!


	26. Ataque al Executor, primera parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Intenté ajustar unos detalles sobre el desenlace, ahora que nos acercamos a la recta final, y creo que ya ha quedado mejor...¡disfruten!

_Ningún dolor puede ser más profundo_   
_Ninguna vida puede ser más mundana_   
_Ninguna esperanza queda en mi interior_   
_Esperaba poder amarla y que ella me liberara_   
_Pero no fue así_   
_Si no puedo amarla, dejen que el mundo termine conmigo_

_Rex corría desesperado por el corredor, hacia las partes más bajas de la base en Mustafar. Apenas consiguió escapar con vida de Coruscant, y no traía las mejores noticias. Falló en su misión de detener las transmisiones de Palpatine; ahora todo dependía de Vader. Solo él podría acceder al sistema y detener esas transmisiones. En el pasillo, vio a un Jedi correr hacia el elevador, tenía el rostro cansado y expresión de concentración. Tuvo un muy mal presentimiento._

_—¿Dónde está el señor Vader?—preguntó, retirándose su casco para poder respirar mejor._

_—Su reino de terror ha terminado—respondió el Jedi—Tenemos que irnos, ¡ahora!_

_Sintió un sudor frío en su frente, y su cuerpo volverse rígido._

_—¿A qué se refiere con que ha terminado?_

_—Vader no podrá extorsionarte más, clon—agregó el Jedi con premura—¡Sígueme si quieres vivir!_

_"¿Extorsionar? ¿de qué está hablando?" pensó Rex, sin embargo, otro detalle de la oración capturó su atención, si el Jedi dijo que Vader ya no podía hacer algo entonces eso significaba que…_

_—¡No!—gritó—¿qué le hizo al amo Vader?_

_El Jedi suspiró y lo miró a los ojos con aprehensión, pero su voz sonó orgullosa cuando dijo:_

_—Lo que se debía hacer: destruí al Sith._

_Destruí al Sith… El amo Vader…_

_¡No!_

_—¡Malditos Jedi!—gritó Rex, y luego corrió por el corredor._

_¿Cómo había pasado esto? no tenía sentido, ¡simplemente no! El amo Vader estaba ayudándolos a desmantelar todo el sistema de terror que Palpatine había creado, ¿por qué el Jedi habría dicho eso? Rex no tendría el mejor entendimiento de la galaxia, pero sabía que algo terrible debió ocurrir._

_Cuando bajó por el elevador a la plataforma más baja, encontró más de la mitad de la habitación consumida por la lava; miró horrorizado la destrucción del lugar, el calor que emanaban los metales derritiéndose lo aturdió por varios segundos, aún así, no se rindió._

_—¡Amo Vader!—gritó, desesperado—¿Está aquí? ¡Amo Vader!_

_Se asomó en los pocos metros de suelo que aún no se hundían, y ahí, a centímetros de la lava, encontró el cuerpo carbonizado de una persona._

_—¡No!_

_Se inclinó hacia el cuerpo, usando su entrenamiento básico en atención médica para verificar sus signos vitales. Seguía vivo, pero por la gravedad de sus heridas supuso que no sobreviviría mucho tiempo sin atención médica. Con extremo cuidado, Rex cargó el cuerpo y lo llevó al elevador, Vader ni siquiera reaccionó._

_La adrenalina le permitió salir de la base con rapidez y llegar a su pequeña nave, donde colocó al cuerpo de Vader sobre una cama médica. Fue a la cabina, en donde encendió los controles y de inmediato fijó ruta al Executor. Los clones deberían seguir atacando Coruscant, si él llegaba a una facilidad médica con un herido levantaría muchas sospechas, y justo ahora no podía perder el tiempo por nada ni nadie._

_Así que fijó el piloto automático al Executor, sabiendo que la nave no tenía clones aún, y regresó a la camilla médica en donde Vader agonizaba. Comenzó a murmurar incoherencias y a tener reflejos extraños (supuso que por los nervios dañados) Rex sacó un paquete de tratamiento médico y encontró un dosificador para quemaduras, que comenzó a aplicar en su cuerpo, deseando que eso retrasara un poco la inevitable infección._

_Finalmente, después de una tortuosa hora, llegaron al Executor. Llevó a Vader en automático al ala médica, donde los droides lo atendieron de inmediato._

_Mientras esperaba, Rex pensaba en cómo pudieron salir las cosas tan mal, ¿por qué ese Jedi había atacado de esa forma al amo Vader? ¿es que nadie en esa galaxia le importaba lo suficiente una persona para escucharla? Rex comprendía que, a primera vista, el amo Vader podía parecer malvado, pero tomaba solo unos minutos de atención comprender que él no era nada más que inteligente y considerado… con mal carácter, sí, pero amable en el fondo._

_Rex dejó que un suspiro escapara de sus labios, dejándose caer con pesadez en una silla, ¿cuánto más deberían sufrir? No era la primera vez que se hacía esa pregunta. Él había sido de los primeros clones en ser creados, formando con sus hermanos la Legión 501. Palpatine los puso bajo el mando de Darth Vader, su aprendiz, un hombre joven y exigente, pero también un excelente líder y la única persona que parecía preocuparse en verdad por ellos._

_La Legión 501 sirvió junto con Vader en misiones especiales; ellos hacían negociaciones, peleaban en rutas comerciales o bloqueaban los intentos de invasión por parte de los Sistemas Separatistas, operando bajo las sombras para que el Senado no se manchara las manos, pero defendiendo siempre a la República. Vader se las ingeniaba para crear planes osados en donde se arriesgaban lo menos posible, y lideraba en persona prácticamente todos los asaltos. La Legión 501 sabía perfectamente que, bajo el liderazgo de Vader, estarían a salvo._

_Entonces Palpatine vio la lealtad de la 501 como una amenaza para sus intereses. Originalmente, los nuevos clones producidos en Kamino deberían ir reemplazando las bajas de la Legión 501, pero Palpatine aumentó la producción y después mandó la creación de nuevas Legiones, ahora bajos los liderazgos de Inquisidores o Generales leales a él. Lord Vader se percató entonces de que Palpatine quería limitar sus recursos, burocratizando a la élite militar antes de que Vader pudiera posicionarse en la cima. Como última medida, Palpatine hizo una modificación más: mandó la implantación de chips en los cerebros de los clones._

_Rex aún recordaba la ira de Vader cuando la Legión 501 debió recibir esos implantes, de hecho, Lord Vader tomó a Rex aparte y lo llevó a una facilidad médica para que le retiraran el chip._

_—Tú serás el primero de todos—le había dicho Vader en ese tiempo—Tengo un plan para que la 501 sea libre de ese maldito chip esclavista._

_Pero apenas Rex se había recuperado de la cirugía para que le extrajeran el chip, cuando él y Vader se enteraron de que la Legión 501 había sido arrasada. Las naves que trasladaban a la legión de la vieja Destroyer II a la nueva Destroyer Executor fueron interceptadas y destruidas en el espacio, supuestamente por unos piratas. Vader y Rex siempre supieron que quien ordenó el ataque fue Palpatine._

_Fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Vader enfrentó a Palpatine solo dos semanas después de esa masacre._

_Recordaba la muerte de sus hermanos y Rex volvía a llenarse de rabia, ¿cómo era posible que Palpatine, su propio creador, los destruyera de esa forma? ¿enserio los veía solo como herramientas, como objetos? Y ahora que Vader se había esforzado tanto por detener a Palpatine, y regresarles a los clones su humanidad, fue brutalmente herido por ese Jedi. Nada de esto era justo._

_Varias horas después, los droides médicos salieron a su encuentro con terribles noticias…_

Rex despertó, su cabeza le dolía, pero se dio cuenta de que seguía en el Destroyer III. Con un quejido se levantó de la cama e intentó salir de la habitación, ¡ese maldito Jedi había hecho de las suyas de nuevo! sin embargo, cuando estaba a pocos pasos de la puerta, ésta se abrió revelando la presencia del Comandante, quien estaba escoltado por otros dos clones y tenía cara de pocos amigos.

—Así que estás bien—dijo el Comandante con tono suspicaz.

—Acaba de despertar, señor—dijo el droide médico, que flotaba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Cómo es eso? Las fuentes indican que fuiste atacado—inquirió el Comandante, mirando a Rex a los ojos.

—Sí, lo fui—dijo Rex, preparándose mentalmente para otro interrogatorio.

—¿Por quién?

—Un Jedi, Comandante.

Su rostro era serio, pero el Comandante esbozó una sonrisa burlona de incredulidad. En toda su vida, Rex jamás pensó que llegaría el momento en que sentiría auténtico enfado hacia uno de sus hermanos.

—No hay Jedis en esta nave—respondió con mofa—Te sugiero buscar mejores mentiras si…

—¡Fue un Jedi!—gritó, molesto de que lo llama mentiroso—Y yo lo conozco.

—¿Qué, es parte de esos secretos que has tenido para con nosotros?—continuó con su tono burlón, cruzándose de brazos.

"No me toma enserio" pensó Rex con desdén, sintiendo un terrible dolor por ser subestimado por uno de sus propios hermanos.

—Si, señor.

—Vaya, así que al fin nos contarás esa historia…

En el punto de desesperación donde se encontraba, a Rex ya no le importaba romper más reglas: tenía que ayudar al amo Vader. Si el Jedi pudo vencerlo antes, podría hacerlo ahora. Pero antes de que mencionara algo más, el comunicador del Comandante sonó, y él activó la frecuencia por reflejo.

—Señor, la nave de Naboo ha regresado—dijo un soldado desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¿Y bien?

—Viene piloteada por un Jedi. Trae a la ciudadana Padmé Naberrie con él.

El rostro del Comandante se llenó de sorpresa, volteando para ver a Rex con nuevos ojos, "Así que no estaba mintiendo" pensó, medio molesto y medio aliviado de que su hermano clon al fin estuviera siendo sincero.

—¿Es el mismo Jedi?—le preguntó a Rex.

—Seguramente, señor.

—Soldado, apresen al Jedi apenas salga de la nave—ordenó el Comandante—Y denle atención médica a la muchacha, avisen de esto al señor Ruwee Naberrie.

—¿Qué me avisen qué cosa?

Ruwee se asomó por la puerta, incapaz ya de esconder su presencia ante la mención de su hija. Notó a todos los clones mirarlo con enfado y horror, pero no le importó, la mera mención de Padmé hizo que todos sus instintos de pelea salieran a flote.

—¿Qué hace aquí?—cuestionó el Comandante con tono severo.

—Sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no imagine que tanto—replicó Ruwee, sin prestarle atención a ese tono de voz autoritario—Capitán, el Jedi que te atacó ¿se llamaba Obi-Wan Kenobi?

Rex abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Así es, ¿lo conoces?

—Sí—Ruwee bajó los ojos pensativo, ¿cómo es que Obi-Wan conocía precisamente a ese clon? Era demasiada coincidencia.

—Parece que el tal Kenobi ha regresado con su hija, señor Naberrie—dijo el Comandante, antes de que Ruwee pudiera elaborar otra pregunta—Aun así, debe darnos muchas explicaciones.

Los sentimientos encontrados de Ruwee no le permitieron responder.  
.  
.  
.  
La escotilla se abrió y Obi-Wan bajó de la nave con Padmé en brazos, la cargaba con algo de torpeza por su hombro herido. Los clones apuntaron hacia él con los blásters, pero Obi-Wan hizo ademán de rendición.

—La señorita Naberrie debería ser sometida a una revisión médica—les dijo—Estuvo con el Sith mucho tiempo.

—Llévensela entonces.

—Yo también necesito un poco de atención médica—dijo Obi-Wan, señalando su hombro herido.

Un clon se acercó y con cuidado cargó a Padmé en sus brazos, ¿enserio tantos problemas habían ocurrido por esta mujercita, apenas más grande que una adolescente? Una vez que tuvo asegurada a Padmé, otro clon se acercó para esposar las manos de Kenobi, quien suspiró. Ambos fueron llevados al ala médica, en donde les esperaban el Comandante, Rex y Ruwee.

—Así que tú eres el Jedi—dijo el Comandante, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, clon—respondió Obi-Wan con mirada firme—Ruwee, me complace decirte que tu hija parece estar bien.

—¡Padmé!

Ruwee sintió su corazón detenerse por un instante cuando vio a su hijita menor en los brazos del otro clon, quien la llevó a la camilla más cercana para que un droide la atendiera. Ruwee corrió al lado de ella, acariciándole el rostro con ternura y besándole la frente mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Obi-Wan apenas pudo contemplar ese feliz reencuentro cuando el Comandante volvió a hablarle.

—¿Tú fuiste el Jedi que atacó al capitán Rex?—inquirió.

—Así es.

—¿Te declaras culpable de semejante cargo?

—Sí, pero en mi defensa, no le hice daño—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—Solo sintió dolor porque usé la Fuerza para extraer un poco de información de su mente.

—¿Qué información?

—Del Sith, el llamado Darth Vader.

Aún inconsciente, Padmé suspiró, y después de que el droide le dijera a Ruwee que ella estaba perfectamente sana, él pudo ponerles atención a los oficiales a pocos metros de él.

—¿Le has matado?—siseó Rex con aprehensión.

—No aún—dijo Obi-Wan—Quise asegurarme de que la señorita Padmé estuviera bien y fuera de peligro, pero es mi deber volver al _Executor_.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!—gritó Rex.

—¡Capitán, contrólese!—ordenó el Comandante—Usted no está enteramente libre de acusaciones, ¿cómo es que conoce al dichoso Darth Vader?

—Él fue mi general, señor—respondió Rex entre dientes, odiando ser el centro de un interrogatorio.

—¡Eso es imposible!—dijo el Comandante—Vader era un mito, así como su supuesta Legión 501.

—No señor, no lo eran—Rex enderezó su espalda, orgulloso de su pasado, ya no estaba dispuesto a sentirse culpable por las cosas que había hecho—Yo fui parte de la 501.

—Jedi, has mentido con descaro—dijo el Comandante, mirando a Obi-Wan con enfado—Has dejado loco a mi capitán.

—No está loco, ni está mintiendo—respondió Obi-Wan, con el semblante de repente endurecido—He visto su mente, eso es cierto.

Rex miró a Obi-Wan con odio en sus pupilas, además de casi matar a Vader, ese Jedi había tenido la osadía de usar sus trucos mentales contra él.

—¿Y cómo es que una Legión entera puede desaparecer entonces, si lo que dicen es verdad?—el Comandante, quien no parecía creerle a ninguno de los dos, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, comenzando a perder su paciencia.

—Fueron asesinados por los Inquisidores de Palpatine—siseó Rex con odio contenido, los recuerdos de esos días muy frescos en su cabeza debido a su reciente sueño.

—Perdonen mi interrupción, señores—habló Ruwee, aún sin alejarse de Padmé—Pero, ¿mi hija estaba con ese Sith?

—Sí, Ruwee—le dijo Obi-Wan.

—Y… ¿la maltrató mucho?

—No lo sé—suspiró Obi-Wan con desdén.

Ruwee miró a su hija con pena, y luego al Jedi, la pregunta silenciosa fue entendida solo con verse a los ojos. Los clones parecieron tardar un poco más en comprender el doble significado de esa pregunta, pero cuando lo hicieron, fue Rex quien reaccionó.

—¡Claro que no!—gritó Rex—¡El amo Vader jamás abusaría de una mujer así!

Obi-Wan entrecerró los ojos, ¿por qué ahora todos defendían al Sith?

—Yo no lo conozco, capitán—dijo Ruwee—Y considerando que ese Sith es el culpable de que mi hija haya estado cautiva todo este tiempo, debe entender mis sospechas.

—Señor Naberrie, usted, su hija y los suyos partirán inmediatamente a Naboo—ordenó el Comandante, cansado ya de todo el asunto—No tienen nada más que hacer aquí.

—Sí, señor.

Ruwee asintió, pero miró de reojo a Obi-Wan. Sabía que el Jedi estaba planeando algo, pero Padmé era su prioridad ahora.  
.  
.  
.  
Palo estaba con el capitán Typho en el hangar, viendo a los clones haciendo revisiones de la nave que había regresado tan misteriosamente como se había ido. Aquí había gato encerrado, y no le agradaba en absoluto que Ruwee no parecía estar por ningún lado. La paciencia de Palo había llegado a su límite, y como sucede a las personas con personalidades pobres, buscó reafirmar un poco de autoridad para sentirse bien consigo mismo.

—Capitán, creo que debemos hablar de nuestra conversación pendiente—susurró Palo a Typho.

—¿A cuál se refiere, delegado Andalerrie?

—Sobre la misión que tenemos pendiente: encontrar a la señorita Naberrie.

Typho miró al delegado sin saber muy bien qué sentir: ¿molestia? ¿asombro? ¿cansancio? ¿cómo era que este hombre seguía sin comprender que estaban caminando en la cuerda floja, y que el menor tirón hacia el lado incorrecto causaría una auténtica tragedia?

—Delegado Andalerrie, mi misión es solo escoltarlos de regreso a Naboo sanos y salvos—dijo Typho—Cualquier otra cosa que deseen hacer, deberán consultarlo con la reina. Ya hay muchos problemas ahora en Naboo.

Palo apretó los dientes y miró al capitán desafiante, odiaba cuando le hablaban con ese tono condescendiente. Y ahora menos que nunca tenía las fuerzas para controlarse.

—No me importan, solo me interesa la seguridad de Padmé—dijo con terquedad, sin importarle ya que otros soldados pudieran escucharlo.

Pero Typho, mucho más discreto, no quería que nadie pudiera escuchar ese intercambio de palabras, menos cuando la reina Apaillana no estaba al tanto de esta información, así que intentó persuadirlo.

—Hablaremos de eso en Naboo—murmuró.

—No, la reina Kamila me puso a cargo de esa misión—dijo Palo con tono obstinado—Así que usted me obedecerá ¡Haremos esto ahora!

—La reina Apaillana me dio otras indicaciones, delegado Andalerrie y….

—¡Apaillana no es mi reina!

—¡Ella es la soberana de Naboo!

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

Ambos hombres se dieron la vuelta cuando escucharon la voz de Ruwee, quien venía escoltado por unos clones y a su lado, una camilla flotante en donde reposaba Padmé, todavía inconsciente.

—¡Padmé!

Palo corrió hacia ella, y acarició su mejilla. A Ruwee no le gustó en absoluto eso y se paró entre Palo y su hija, alejándolo en el proceso.

—El Comandante nos dio la orden de regresar a Naboo, debemos irnos ya—dijo Ruwee, quien solo quería que Padmé por fin estuviera en casa.

—¡¿Estuvo aquí todo este tiempo?!—gritó Palo enfurecido, y miró a los clones con recelo.

—No, la rescató un Jedi llamado Obi-Wan Kenobi—dijo Ruwee, luego miró a Typho—Parece que Kenobi fue quien se llevó la nave, y regresó ya con Padmé.

Typho asintió, reconociendo el nombre e hilando rápido la situación en su cabeza, pero Palo, cada vez más enfadado y sintiéndose el que menos comprendía la situación, volvió a hablar.

—¿Quién es ese tal Kenobi y cómo sabía de Padmé?

—Yo pedí su ayuda—dijo Ruwee en voz baja, sin querer que los clones escucharan.

Ante esa confesión, Typho suspiró, ¡con razón el Jedi se había colado en la nave! La reina no estaría muy feliz con esto.

—Ruwee…

—¡Esto no estuvo bien!—interrumpió Palo, sin darle oportunidad al capitán de decir algo más—¡Podrías ser juzgado por esto!

Ruwee miró a Palo con los ojos entrecerrados, odiando cada vez más la intransigencia de ese muchacho, ¿cómo se atrevía a amenazarlo en un momento tan crítico no solo para ellos, sino para todo Naboo?

—Que levanten cargos si quieren—le respondió con voz solamente y el porte muy digno—Lo único que me importa es que mi hija está a salvo.

Palo reconoció ese semblante seguro de sí mismo, idéntico al que Padmé tenía, el que Palo había admirado durante mucho tiempo, pero que ahora, debido a sus inseguridades, veía con recelo. Muy en el fondo, siempre estuvo algo celoso por esas cualidades, celo que emergía en estos momentos tomando sus pocas virtudes y acrecentando sus defectos.

—¿Y quién fue entonces quien la tuvo cautiva todo este tiempo?—preguntó Palo, cambiando su táctica.

—Un supuesto Sith, un tal Vader—respondió Ruwee—Pero eso no nos interesa ya, debemos volver a Naboo.

—¡No!

Palo gritó, no podía desquitar su ira contra Ruwee o contra Typho sin temer las consecuencias, pero había una persona contra quien podía ser todo lo ruin que quisiera, desahogar su rabia contenida, y nadie lo vería mal. Así que Palo se fue corriendo, buscando al Comandante; Ruwee simplemente lo ignoró y entró en la nave de Naboo con Padmé.  
.  
.  
.  
Palo llegó a donde estaba el Comandante enfurecido, sorprendiéndose de ver al clon traidor y a un Jedi con él, "¡Nada tiene sentido aquí!" pensó en sus adentros, ¡por estas cosas odiaba el espacio y a los clones! complicaban todo. La vida era mucho más sencilla y segura en Naboo, y quizá después de todo este desastre al fin el Parlamento consideraría varias reformas para aislarse.

Pero primero, lo de Padmé.

—¡Esto es inaudito!—gritó Palo, haciéndose notar—¿No tomarán ninguna represalia contra el desgraciado que secuestró a Padmé Naberrie?

—Esto no le concierne a usted—respondió el Comandante, cansado ya de estos sujetos de Naboo.

—¡Claro que sí! Ustedes fueron a Naboo porque sospechaban de la criatura que la tenía cautiva, y ahora que ella está a salvo, ¿no harán nada contra esa criatura?—cuestionó Palo, comenzando a usar su tono político.

—¡Usted y los suyos deben irse a Naboo!—gritó el Comandante, ya harto—Es una orden.

—Yo no recibo órdenes de usted.

—Señor Andalerrie…

—Comandante, creo que el joven está alterado, no debería tomarlo enserio—dijo Obi-Wan, intentando ser conciliador como antaño—Pero hay algo de verdad en sus palabras, debemos detener al Sith.

—¡Basta ya con eso! Vader no hizo nada malo—gritó Rex, pero nadie lo escuchó.

—¿Bajo qué concepto deberíamos atacarlo?—cuestionó el Comandante.

—¡El de justicia, desde luego!—gritó Palo, cada vez más metido en su personaje de político—Es un secuestrador, solo por eso debería ser procesado. Además, se atrevió a traspasar el bloqueo, ¿no es ese otro delito?

—Sí, pero…

—¡No hay pero que valga!—continuó Palo—No merece misericordia. Abusó de una mujer indefensa, y se burló de ustedes escapando de esta misma nave hace pocos días ¿no tienen honor? ¿no quieren demostrarle quién manda realmente aquí?

El Comandante apretó ambas manos en puños, recordando los eventos de las últimas semanas con renovado enfado. Vader se había burlado de ellos a través de diferentes engaños, haciéndolos quedar como un hazmerreír ante Naboo y quién sabe cuántos más sistemas si es que se enteraron del asunto.

—Es cierto.

—¡No, Comandante!—gritó Rex, sus ojos casi blancos por la preocupación—¡No puede hacer eso! Vader debería ser nuestro general, él…

Fueron las palabras equivocadas, porque el Comandante lejos de recapacitar, colapsó. Miró a Rex con todo el odio, la soledad y la pena que diez años en el espacio habían creado en su corazón. Si lo que Rex decía era cierto, y Vader era ese general perdido al que los clones habían estado esperando durante una década, entonces ¿cómo se atrevía a burlarse de ellos de esta forma? ¿cómo es que vivía en paz, en su propia nave, sin preocuparle los millones de clones en la galaxia que suplicaban por volver a casa?

—Si es así, la ofensa es aún mayor—siseó el Comandante—Nos ha abandonado ya hace mucho tiempo.

Rex maldijo por lo bajo, esto no podía ser peor. El Comandante miró a Obi-Wan con una nueva determinación en su semblante, "Esto no está bien" pensó él, sintiendo a través de la Fuerza que algo muy serio iba a pasar.

—Jedi, ¿recuerdas las coordenadas de dónde estaba el tal Vader?—preguntó.

—Sí.

—Dáselas al piloto, atacaremos su nave.

—¿Atacarán al _Executor_ usando todo el destructor?

—Así es.

La Fuerza volvió a gritar, Obi-Wan no la había escuchado con tanta claridad en años, y eso solo fue peor.

—No creo que sea buena idea, debería ser yo quien me enfrente al Sith—respondió, usando aún su tono conciliador—Este es un asunto de la Fuerza.

—¡Oh, por la Diosa!—suspiró Palo—¿Saben qué? No lo necesitamos. Podemos sacar las coordenadas de la computadora en la nave que nos robó hace apenas unas horas.

—Buena idea, háganlo—ordenó el Comandante, y dos clones corrieron hacia el hangar.

—¿Y qué hacemos con el Jedi?—preguntó el otro clon.

—Enciérrenlo junto al capitán Rex.

—Sí, señor.

Palo sonrió, al fin las cosas se estaban haciendo bien.  
.  
.  
.  
—¿Y ahora qué haces?—preguntó Ruwee, cuando vio a Palo ingresar a la nave escoltado por otros dos clones.

—Busco justicia para Padmé.

Tras decir eso, Palo y los clones entraron a la cabina y buscaron la bitácora de navegación, Ruwee intentó no ponerles atención, sentado en la camilla al lado de su hija. Padmé se veía bien, y según el droide médico, su salud era perfecta, pero algo seguía consternándolo. Llevaba un atuendo que parecía el idóneo para una batalla, incluso un cinturón con un pequeño bláster colgando.

—¿Cómo sigue?—preguntó Palo, cuando salió de la cabina.

—Está bien.

—La vengaremos, señor Naberrie.

Él no dijo nada, y miró de reojo a Palo marcharse con los clones. Sabía que estaba planeando algo serio, pero no quería alejarse de su hija por nada en este momento. Los clones deberían saber lidiar con él. Sentado al lado de su pequeña, Ruwee sujetó una mano de Padmé entre las suyas, acariciando su dorso, y pocos minutos después fue testigo del momento en que ella al fin despertó.

Lo último que Padmé recordaba que estar parada frente a Obi-Wan mientras él decía que iba a salvarla, luego, las cosas se volvieron negras. Conforme iba despertando, sintió un tacto terriblemente familiar acariciándose su dorso, y al abrir los ojos, vio a la última persona que se esperó.

—¿Papá?—susurró, su voz sonando un poco ronca.

—¡Hija!

Ruwee volvió a llorar, viendo los ojos castaños de su hija contemplándolo con confusión y cariño; se inclinó hacia ella, envolviéndola en sus brazos con fuerza, deseando que fuera otra vez una niña para cargarla contra su pecho y no tener que soltarla por horas. Padmé también lloró, sintiendo el amor de su padre y la sensación de protección que solo él conseguía brindarle.

—Te he extrañado tanto—sollozó Ruwee, acariciándole la cabeza y besándole las mejillas numerosas veces.

—Oh, papá…

Padmé se dejó consentir, ¡cuánto había extraño a su padre! Tantos días que pasó leyendo en su alcoba deseando que él le diera alguna nueva lección. La añoranza que Padmé había aprendido a lidiar en el Executor explotó mientras su padre la abrazaba, llorando todo el dolor de haber extrañado tanto a su familia.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Ruwee con un hilo de voz, acunando su rostro con ambas manos—¿No te hicieron mucho daño?

—No, no… —ella negó, sujetando las manos de su padre para mantenerlas en sus mejillas—Estoy perfectamente, pero ¿dónde estoy?

—Estamos en el Destroyer III

Padmé asintió, sintiendo un pinchazo en el pecho al saberse lejos del _Executor_.

—Obi-Wan me trajo aquí, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—¡Ah, maldito Jedi!—gritó Padmé, desviando sus ojos de su padre, quien no estaba acostumbrado a escucharla hablar así—No debí entrometerme.

—¿A qué te refieres, hija? él te salvó.

Ruwee pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su hija, aún demasiado aliviado de tenerla cerca como para soltarla. Ella se dejó abrazar por su padre, pero su mente ya estaba trabajado a mil por hora.

—No, yo no ocupaba ser salvada papá—le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos—Vader no es el monstruo que ellos dicen.

—Hija, ¿no te habrás dado un golpe en la cabeza?

—¡Claro que no!—respondió enfadada.

"Ésa es mi niña" sonrió Ruwee con gesto paternal, despreocupándose al fin por el bienestar físico y emocional de su hija menor.

—Perdona, es solo que…

—Oh, papá, ¡han pasado tantas cosas!—lo interrumpió Padmé, quien se sentía más acelerada—Pero no, Vader no es un monstruo.

—¿Segura?

—Sí.

—Bien. Confiaré en ti—"Como siempre" pensó Ruwee, quien de repente, recordó un detalle importante—De hecho, hay un clon que también insiste en que Vader no es malvado.

—¿Enserio?

—Si, un tal capitán Rex.

—Ruwee, tenemos un contratiempo—dijo Typho, entrando a la nave con rapidez—El Destroyer III acaba de entrar al hiper espacio, así que demoraremos aún más en volver a Naboo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Ruwee miró al capitán con enfado contenido, ¿cuánto más tendría que pasar antes de que pudieran volver a casa?

—Parece que planean atacar al secuestrador de la señorita Naberrie—explicó Typho con pesadez—Una tal nave _Executor_.

—¡No!—gritó Padmé.

Ambos hombres la miraron, el rostro de Padmé se convirtió en un rictus de pánico, y de un salto, se puso de pie, corriendo hacia la plataforma para salir de la nave.  
.  
.  
.  
Las alarmas del _Executor_ llevaban casi cinco minutos sonando, los radares detectaron a un destructor estelar en el cuadrante, acercándose velozmente. Los droides de batalla ya estaban en posición, siguiendo el protocolo con el cual estaban programados, pero dos droides salían sobrando en esa coordinada coreografía, y seguían esperando sus instrucciones.

C-3PO entró a los aposentos de su señor, sabiendo por la escasa luz que él no estaba de buen humor, y buscando en su valioso arsenal lingüístico las mejores palabras para dirigirse a él.

—Amo Vader, hay un destructor estelar en nuestro cuadrante, a muy poca distancia, y parecen ser hostiles—explicó, detallándole la información que había arrojado la computadora pocos minutos atrás.

Vader estaba sentado en su recinto, el cual permanecía abierto, mirando hacia la esplendorosa ventana que le dejaba ver las estrellas infinitas del universo.

—Lo sé—dijo, con una voz aún más monótona que la del droide.

El respirador concluyó un ciclo, y cuando fue evidente que no le daría más instrucciones, 3PO volvió a hablar.

—¿Debo dar órdenes de desplazarnos?

—No.

—¿Doy orden de levantar los escudos?

—No.

—Oh, entonces, ¿cuáles son sus indicaciones, amo?

Vader guardó silencio por tres ciclos más, meditando muy bien sus siguientes palabras. Desde que sintió la partida de Padmé, la Luz y la Oscuridad volvieron a gritar en su interior, pero por primera vez en su vida, Vader optó por no escuchar a ninguna de las dos.

Treinta años de vida le costó comprender que siempre hubo una tercera opción.

—3PO, tú y R2 suban a una nave y vayan a Naboo—ordenó él, su voz aún sonaba débil—Busquen a Padmé, y sírvanle hasta que ella así lo quiera, ¿entendido?

—Oh, muy bien señor—respondió 3PO, intentando ser educado—Pero ¿qué será de usted?

—Eso no importa.

—Con todo respeto, amo Vader, R2 y yo preferiríamos quedarnos aquí con usted.

—Gracias, pero es momento de que se vayan.

—Opino diferente, amo Vader.

Él suspiró, no tenía le energía para esto.

—Solo obedece mi orden, 3PO.

El droide de protocolo se quedó quieto, comprendiendo que la situación era más difícil de lo que sus circuitos podían procesar. Se suponía que los droides no deberían sentir nada, pero entre sus circuitos, 3PO juraría que sintió desdicha.

—Está bien, amo Vader. Ha sido un honor estar a su servicio.

Dicho esto, el droide salió del lugar, buscando a R2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "If I can't love her" (si no puedo amarla) del musical de Broadway La Bella y la Bestia (Traducción hecha por mí)
> 
> Y así empezamos el inicio del fin... originalmente, pensé que esta historia tendría menos capítulos, pero ajustando el desenlace me di cuenta que quedaría muy apurado, considerando la forma en que he desarrollado a los personajes hasta ahora. Así que habrá unos tres capítulos más de los que tenía pensados jeje.  
> Este es el momento en que todas las subtramas están entrelazándose, desde el pasado de Rex hasta el presente de los clones. Finalmente, Ruwee se ha reunido con Padmé, en circunstancias aún difíciles, pero el padre ha encontrado a su hija. Y por último, pero no menos importante: Vader no quiere pelear más.  
> ¿Qué les ha parecido? gracias por leer, les mando un fuerte abrazo c:


	27. Ataque al Executor, segunda parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Uff, ni quiero comentar nada ahora la verdad, solo quiero que lean jaja. Sé que el capítulo anterior quedó un muy abierto en su final, pero ahora veremos la personalidad de Padmé al máximo, ¡disfruten!

_Debilitándome en mi solitaria torre_   
_Esperando por una puerta abierta_   
_Me engaño a mí mismo como si ella entrara caminando_   
_Y en las largas, largas noches que ahora empiezan_   
_Pensaré en todo lo que pudo haber sido_   
_Esperando aquí, por siempre_

Cuando Padmé puso un pie en el hangar, vio a varios clones realizando diferentes labores y por instinto se llevó una mano al bláster en su cinturón, apenas tuvo tiempo de empuñar el arma cuando sintió la mano de su padre sobre la suya, impidiéndole elevar el arma. Padmé miró a Ruwee, quien tenía expresión confundida, pero estaba más que dispuesto a entender.

—¿En dónde estamos?—preguntó Padmé un poco ansiosa, viendo de reojo a los clones.

—En el Destroyer III—explicó Ruwee—No te preocupes, la mayoría de los clones son amables.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, así que guardemos las armas por lo pronto—dijo Ruwee en voz baja—Ahora dime hija, ¿por qué tanta preocupación?

—Dijo que planean atacar al _Executor_ —Padmé volteó, mirando al capitán Typho, quien estaba de pie en la rampa observando el intercambio—¡Tenemos que evitarlo!

—¿Por qué?

—Papá, el _Executor_ no tiene tripulación a bordo—explicó Padmé—Solo droides, y a Vader.

—Suena a que son vulnerables—dijo Typho, introduciéndose en la conversación—Eso facilitaría el ataque.

—¿Por qué quieren atacarlo en primer lugar?—cuestionó Padmé, comenzando a razonar como solo ella podía hacerlo.

—Por tu secuestro, hija.

—Esto es un malentendido—Padmé frunció el ceño, concentrándose—¿Quién está a cargo de esta nave, papá?

—El Comandante de los clones, pero…

—Llévame con él.

—Hija, el Comandante ya nos ordenó que regresemos a Naboo, así que…

—No podemos irnos mientras la nave esté en el hiper espacio ¿cierto?—razonó Padmé—Tendrá que soportarnos.

—Señorita Naberrie, no creo que esto sea una buena idea—le dijo Typho—Han pasado muchas cosas en Naboo desde su secuestro y…

—¡No fue un secuestro!—gritó ella, cansada de oír esa acusación—Ahora, ¿me llevarán a donde el Comandante, o deberé pedirle indicaciones a los clones?

Ruwee, quien conocía muy bien a su hija y sabía que era capaz de buscar entre todos los clones de la nave hasta que alguien la escuchara, decidió ceder. Mentiría si dijera que no había extrañado esta voluntad férrea en su pequeña.

Apenas habían caminado dos pasillos cuando Padmé se detuvo, mirando su alrededor con expresión sorprendida.

—Papá, el Puente de Mando de esta nave ¿está en aquella dirección?—preguntó Padmé, señalando hacia el final del corredor—Das la vuelta, usas un elevador, y caminas dos corredores más ¿verdad?

Ruwee miró a su hija y asintió.

—Así es.

—Esta nave tiene el mismo diseño que el _Executor_ —dijo Padmé—Solo acabados distintos…

—¿Has estado todo este tiempo en un destructor estelar?

—Así parece.

Padmé no perdió más tiempo y aceleró su paso, convencida de que sabía perfectamente el camino. Typho los siguió, sabiendo que necesitarían algún tipo de protección, y consternado por la energía que esa muchacha emanaba. Le recordaba en algunas cosas a la reina Apaillana.

Llegaron al Puente de Mando, y Padmé entró sin siquiera inmutarse. Después de sus enfrentamientos con Vader, un cuarto lleno de clones no le asustaba en lo más mínimo.

—¿Quién es el Comandante?—preguntó apenas puso un pie en el lugar.

Vio a los clones voltear hacia ella, y el Comandante, que no llevaba puesto su casco, frunció el ceño con desdén al reconocer nuevamente a los Naberrie.

—¡Padmé!—al verla, Palo corrió hacia ella para darle un abrazo, pero Padmé se apartó, lo cual le molestó—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy perfectamente—respondió ella—¿Es cierto que planean atacar la nave Executor?

—Así es, vengaremos tu ultraje—respondió Palo con decisión.

—¿Ultraje? ¿de qué rayos me estás hablando?—miró a Palo con incredulidad—¡Estoy perfectamente! Vader no hizo nada malo.

—¿Secuestrarte, mantenerte cautiva, y someterte a cualquiera que fuera la tortura que has soportado no te parece malo?—dijo Palo con sarcasmo.

Padmé lo miró a los ojos, había algo extraño en Palo. Siempre había sido obtuso, pero había una expresión en su rostro que no le gustaba, una combinación de determinación con malicia que le provocó un estremecimiento. Se alejó de él, todos sus sentidos indicándole que huyera del peligro.

—Lord Vader no me secuestró—dijo en voz alta, para que todos escucharan—Si esos son sus únicos cargos contra él, entonces son infundados. Yo permanecí por voluntad propia en el _Executor_.

Ruwee frunció el ceño, acercándose a su hija.

—¿Es eso cierto?—le susurró al oído.

Padmé asintió, haciéndole saber con su mirada que le diría los detalles después.

—Aún así, Vader es culpable de burlar el bloqueo—continuó Palo, detestando la manera en que Padmé estaba defendiendo al monstruo—Lo cual también es ilegal.

"¿Enserio está defendiendo el bloqueo que nos ha aislado durante una década?" pensó Padmé con asombro.

—Él no burló el bloqueo—continuó hablando—Yo lo hice. Vader solo intervino para rescatarme, porque sabía que los clones detectarían mi nave. Si alguien debe ser enjuiciado por eso, entonces esa debo ser yo.

—¡Eso es irrelevante! No hubieras tenido que hacerlo si él no te hubiera secuestrado.

—¡Que él no me secuestró!

—¡Basta ya, Padmé!—gritó Palo, acercándose a ella de manera intimidante.

Ruwee en automático se puso detrás de su hija, ¿qué rayos le pasaba a Palo? Pero con sorpresa, Ruwee notó que Padmé no se inmutó en absoluto cuando Palo se paró frente a ella con el ceño fruncido, intentando lucir amenazante.

—¿Por qué defiendes tanto a ese tal Vader?—dijo Palo, en voz más baja.

—Por que él no hizo nada malo—respondió ella—Y no permitiré que lo traten como a un criminal cuando no lo es.

Había coraje en sus palabras, pero no solo eso, también preocupación y ternura. Ruwee miró a su hija, colocando una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, pero Palo frunció aún más el ceño, reconociendo la complejidad en los sentimientos de Padmé.

—¿Enserio te importa él?—cuestionó Palo con tono cínico—¿De verdad te importa el destino del hombre que te ha mantenido alejada de tu familia y de tu mundo?

—Palo, por favor escúchame ¡ya te dije que él no hizo nada malo! Yo permanecí en el _Executor_ por voluntad.

—No respondiste mi pregunta, ¿te importa él?

—¿A qué viene eso?

—¡Dímelo, Padmé!

—¡Sí, claro que me importa!—respondió más molesta—¡Es mi amigo! ¿por qué no lo entiendes? ¡no pueden atacarlo!

—¿Tú amigo?—se mofó él—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿ese monstruo es tu amigo?

—¡Vader no es ningún monstruo!—gritó Padmé, incapaz de soportar el insulto hacia Vader—¡No sé si pueda decir lo mismo de ti!

—¡Eres una…!

—¡Suficiente!—gritó el Comandante, caminando hacia la pareja—Señorita, todo esto es irrelevante. Ya he dado la orden de atacar, Lord Vader tiene más delitos que enfrentar y eso es asunto entre él y los clones.

—¿Qué asunto?

—No le concierne, señorita Naberrie.

—¿Pretende que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras usted y sus hombres atacan a mi amigo?—dijo Padmé, frunciendo el ceño.

—Con todo respeto, señorita, dudo que usted pueda hacer mucho. Salgan de mi Puente, ¡es una orden!—dijo el Comandante, mirando a Ruwee y Typho.

Padmé sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas ante las palabras del Comandante, y luego más cuando vio la sonrisa burlona de Palo. Como siempre, estaban subestimándola. En otros tiempos, quizá solo meses atrás, ella hubiera reaccionado continuando la discusión hasta ser sacada a la fuerza de ahí.  
Ahora, Padmé Naberrie le dedicó una última mirada al Puente, y luego salió sintiendo la cercanía de Ruwee y de Typho atrás de ella. Atrás habían quedado los tiempos de discusiones, ahora era momento de probar lo equivocados que estaban con sus acciones.

—Hija, lo siento—dijo Ruwee cuando estuvieron en el pasillo—Yo…

—Papá, mencionaste antes que había otro clon defendiendo a Vader, ¿verdad?—dijo Padmé, sin perder el tiempo.

—Sí.

—¿Dónde está?

—En las celdas, creo, él…

—¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!

Padmé corrió, conociendo bien el camino, mientras Typho y Ruwee la seguían al mismo tiempo sorprendidos y preocupados.  
.  
.  
.  
El capitán Rex estaba de pie en la celda, pensando en alguna forma de salir de ahí, ¿cómo pudo todo salir tan mal? Detestaba sentir que estaba fallándole a Vader, cuando sabía muy bien que a nadie más en la galaxia le importaba. Miró con odio contenido a Obi-Wan Kenobi, quien estaba sentado al otro lado de la celda con las piernas cruzadas, enposición de meditación; el ex Jedi intentaba sentir la Fuerza, pero por más que se concentraba, su voz era inconstante.

—Todo esto es tu culpa, Jedi—dijo Rex con desprecio.

Obi-Wan no lo escuchó, aún intentando meditar. De repente, pudo escuchar perfectamente la Luz, cantaba con una melodía apremiante, señalando hacia una mujer. Cuando Obi-Wan abrió los ojos, dispuesto a entender, vio la figurita de Padmé Naberrie entrando a la zona de celdas, acompañada por su padre y el capitán Typho.

"Así que ella es la clave" pensó Obi-Wan, preguntándose por qué no lo había sentido antes.

—Esta es una zona restringida—dijo un clon, el único guardia que estaba en la zona.

Padmé sacó su bláster y con rapidez le disparó hacia la cabeza, el clon cayó al suelo, mientras ella guardaba su arma en el cinturón de nuevo.

—Solo está atontado—dijo ella, antes de que pudieran cuestionarla—Ah, aquí está el Jedi, Kenobi ¿verdad?

—Me place verla bien, señorita—respondió él.

—No tan bien en realidad—dijo ella con el ceño fruncido—Usted sí me secuestró, me sacó del _Executor_ en contra de mi voluntad.

—Yo solo…

—No quiero perder el tiempo—desvió la mirada hacia el clon, con un gesto tan digno que los hizo sentirse humillados por un segundo—¿Usted es el capitán Rex?

—Así es.

Rex se paró frente a ella, se sorprendió cuando la reconoció, era la misma mujer que Vader había salvado días atrás, la causante de todo este desastre. Antes se había cuestionado por qué Vader sacrificó tanto al rescatarla, pero ahora que la tenía enfrente, viendo su porte y su distinción, creía que comenzaba a entender.

—Capitán Rex, me llamo Padmé Naberrie—dijo ella—Mi padre me dijo que usted abogó por Vader, ¿es eso cierto?

—Así es, señorita.

—¿De dónde lo conoce usted?

—Hace más de diez años, yo serví a Lord Vader como parte de la Legión 501—explicó Rex—Fue un extraordinario líder, y un brillante militar.

—Pensábamos que la Legión 501 era un mito—dijo Ruwee con tono amable, deseando que Rex explicara más.

—No, fuimos muy reales—continuó Rex—Fuimos los primeros clones creados, y Vader nos entrenó bien. Pero cuando nuestra lealtad hacia Vader supuso una amenaza para Palpatine, él mandó nuestra destrucción. Solo yo sobreviví.

Obi-Wan escuchó atento, sintiendo que la Fuerza parecía liberarse conforme más hablaban ellos. Rex era totalmente sincero, y también pudo sentir que los corazones de Ruwee, Padmé y Typho eran amables; sin saberlo, se encontraba rodeado de personas valiosas.

—¿El Canciller Palpatine?—Padmé frunció el ceño—¿Por qué él haría algo así?

—Por que él era un Sith—dijo Ruwee, sabiendo que su hija no estaba enterada de eso.

Padmé abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mil pensamientos conectándose en su cabeza. Los Sith, el Lado Oscuro, los clones, la guerra, el Imperio, Vader… Ruwee reconoció ese gesto en el rostro de su hija, era su expresión de que había entendido algo.

—Palpatine era el Maestro de Vader, ¿no es así?—preguntó Padmé a Rex, con expresión compungida.

Él asintió, perplejo de que esa mujercita estuviera hilvanando todo tan rápido.

—¿Y la Orden sabía de esto?—preguntó Padmé ahora a Obi-Wan, quien se había cruzado de brazos para escuchar mejor.

—Lo supimos solo hacia el final—explicó Kenobi—Un informante llamado Anakin Skywalker nos mandó toda la información y evidencia de que Palpatine era un Sith, y nos pidió ayuda para detenerlo. Mi misión era acudir a Mustafar para rescatar a Anakin, mientras la Orden protegía Coruscant.

—Lo cual no funcionó—suspiró Ruwee con desánimo.

—La persona que le mandó esa información, fue Vader—dijo Rex, ante lo cual todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Todos menos Padmé, a quien le pareció lo más lógico.

—Eso es imposible—respondió Obi-Wan—Vader era el aprendiz de Palpatine, él…

—Él quería derrotarlo, Jedi—replicó Rex—Cuando Palpatine destruyó la 501, Vader sintió que había sido suficiente. Nadie sabía que yo había sobrevivido, así que me encargó una misión: dejar esa información a los pies del Templo, y luego deshabilitar las transmisiones de la oficina del Canciller, para que Palpatine no pudiera darles instrucciones a los clones.

—¿Y qué salió mal?—preguntó Padmé.

—Vader consiguió vencer a Palpatine, pero cuando yo llegué a su oficina, él ya había transmitido sus órdenes. Vader se apresuró a Mustafar para detener a los Inquisidores antes de que pudieran tomar sus puestos como generales del ejército clon. Yo intenté detener la transmisión, pero no pude, y regresé a pedirle ayuda a Vader.

—¿Qué órdenes transmitía la oficina de Palpatine?—preguntó Ruwee.

Suspirando, Rex bajó los ojos. Recordó el cansancio de ese día, el más largo de su vida, mientras entraba a la oficina de Palpatine a escondidas, y el horror que sintió cuando vio la pantalla de su computador transmitiendo esas órdenes preprogramadas en los chips.

Orden 66: Matar a todos los Jedi… Orden 68: Tomar el Senado… Orden 71: Controlar las rutas comerciales… Orden 73: Tomar las Cortes… Orden 75: Asedio preventivo en los Mundos del Núcleo

Rex apretó ambas manos en puños, solo de recordar la impotencia que experimentó cuando no fue capaz de detener la transmisión. Todos los códigos estaban encriptados bajo contraseñas que solo Palpatine sabía. Y la única persona en la galaxia capaz de hackear ese sistema, era el hombre que seguía peleando en Mustafar.

Mientras escuchaban a Rex, todos bajaron el rostro con pena; la galaxia entera llevaba diez años soportando las consecuencias de ese día. Obi-Wan escuchó a la Fuerza ahora con más claridad, instándolo a seguir hablando.

—¿Así que fuiste por Vader a Mustafar para que él detuviera esas órdenes?—preguntó Obi-Wan.

—Así es, pero como ya sabes, solo encontré destrucción—replicó Rex con odio.

Padmé vio a Obi-Wan con renovado enfado, ¿cómo pudo atacar a Vader de esa forma, cuando todo lo que hizo fue intentar detener a Palpatine? ¿en verdad la Orden se corrompió tanto?

—¿Por qué lo atacaste?—preguntó Padmé con un hilo de voz—Casi lo matas, y sus heridas fueron terribles… ¿por qué, si él solo quería ayudar?

—No sabía que él quería ayudar—respondió Obi-Wan con pena—Yo llegué buscando a un tal Anakin Skywalker, y lo que encontré fue a un Sith asesinando a más jóvenes. Asumí que era el Sith.

—Esos jóvenes eran los Inquisidores—explicó Rex—Un grupo de secuaces de Palpatine verdaderamente trastornados. Ellos iban a ser los generales de los clones, pero Vader consiguió eliminarlos antes de que tomaran posesión del cuerpo militar.

—Si esos Inquisidores hubieran llegado con los clones, la galaxia estaría aún peor que ahora—dijo Padmé—Y aún así, después de todo lo que hizo Vader, tú solo juzgaste su apariencia y lo atacaste sin pensarlo.

—Toda la evidencia…

—¿Si quiera lo dejaste hablar?—lo interrumpió Padmé con enfado—¿Al menos le diste la oportunidad de explicar sus acciones?

Obi-Wan suspiró, la culpa tomando posesión de su cuerpo.

—No.

Padmé se sintió enfurecer, queriendo reclamarle con más ahínco, ¿cómo pudo haberlo juzgado solo por su apariencia, en vez de intentar ver lo que había en el fondo? Luego, con pesar, Padmé se dio cuenta que ella misma no fue diferente cuando recién conoció a Vader, ¿cuántas veces no lo llamó monstruo? ¿cuántas veces no lo odió, lo retó, le dejó en claro que era un ser vil? ¿cuánto ella juzgó antes de conocerlo?

De repente Padmé se dio cuenta que ella tampoco podía enfadarse tanto con Obi-Wan, pues ella de seguro hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—¿Y qué pasó después?—le preguntó ella a Rex—Tú lo salvaste, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Lo salvé y lo llevé al _Executor_ , donde atendieron sus heridas, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer. Con los clones tomando posesión de la galaxia, decidí movernos al Borde Exterior hasta que Vader estuviera mejor, pero cuando él se recuperó… no era el mismo.

"Claro que no" pensó Padmé "¿Quién sería el mismo si debiera usar esa horrible máscara todos los días?"

—Vader me dijo que, con la frecuencia de Palpatine aún encendida, no podía hacer mucho, pues los clones tienen unos chips en sus cabezas que los someten totalmente a esa frecuencia.

—¿Y tú no?—preguntó Ruwee.

—No, Vader lo extrajo poco después de que me lo pusieron, por eso no estaba con la 501 cuando fueron destruidos—dijo con pesar—Así que decidí infiltrarme con los clones para ayudar a Vader a mantenerse oculto en el Borde Exterior.

—Has sido muy valiente, capitán Rex—dijo Padmé—Gracias por salvar a Vader.

—Lo lamento—agregó Obi-Wan, sonando totalmente sincero—En ese tiempo, pensé que hacía lo correcto. Ojalá pudiera reparar ese error.

—Si puedes—dijo Padmé, feliz de que él mismo se hubiera ofrecido.

—¿Cómo?

—En este momento quieren atacar al _Executor_ de nuevo, no me escuchan cuando les digo que Vader no es el monstruo que ellos creen—explicó Padmé—Ayúdame a salvarlo, Kenobi, por favor.

La luz cantó de nuevo, y el Jedi supo que ella tenía razón. En verdad Padmé era la clave.

—Será un honor, señorita Naberrie.  
.  
.  
.  
En el momento que el Destroyer III salió del hiper espacio, Padmé y su grupo se desplazaron hacia el hangar. La idea era tomar la nave de Naboo y abordar el Executor para sacar a Vader de ahí, pero cuando llegaron al hangar, vieron un jaleo de varios clones rodeando una nave negra… la misma nave negra que sacó a Padmé de Naboo, tanto tiempo atrás.

—Vamos, rodeemos—dijo Obi-Wan.

Padmé iba a seguirlos, cuando escuchó una voz inconfundible.

—¡Les aseguro que esta es una simple confusión!

"¡3PO!" pensó Padmé, quien se desvió para ir hacia los clones. Antes de que pudiera alejarse, su padre la detuvo sujetándole la mano.

—¿A dónde vas?—cuestionó Ruwee—Si queremos continuar con nuestro plan, debemos escondernos de esos clones.

—Esos clones tienen a unos droides del _Executor_ —explicó Padmé—Necesito saber qué está pasando.

—Pero, Padmé…

—Está bien, papá, no te preocupes—dijo ella, besándole la mejilla con rapidez y luego alejándose del grupo.

Ruwee iba a seguir a su hija, cuando sintió la mano de Obi-Wan sobre su hombro deteniéndolo.

—Tu hija tiene una determinación muy fuerte—dijo Kenobi—Si fuera sensible a la Fuerza, hubiera sido una Jedi ejemplar.

—Ajá… —respondió Ruwee con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos.

—Escondámonos aquí—indicó Typho hacia unas cajas de almacén cercanas—Veamos la situación antes de intervenir.

Era un buen plan, aunque todos los instintos paternales de Ruwee gritaran lo contrario. Los hombres se pusieron de cuclillas atrás de las cajas, observando a Padmé con los clones.

—Es una simple confusión—siguió hablando 3PO—Obviamente nosotros no podemos ser una amenaza para ustedes.

"¡Habla por ti!" dijo R2.

—¡Calla ahora, lata viviente! ¿no ves que estamos en problemas?

—¡3PO, R2!—gritó Padmé, acercándose a ellos sin importarle las miradas suspicaces de los clones—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¡Oh, señorita Padmé! ¡Qué alivio encontrarla! Nuestra idea original era buscarla en Naboo, pero es una suerte que esté aquí.

"¡Te necesitamos, Padmé!" dijo R2, Padmé se inclinó hacia el astro droide con gesto preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Señorita, ¿usted conoce a estos droides?—preguntó un clon.

—Si, estos droides me acompañaban en el _Executor_.

—Venían a bordo de esa nave negra, que salió del hangar del _Executor_ hace pocos minutos—explicó el clon—Atrajimos la nave y estábamos cuestionándolos, pero si usted los conoce, entonces también debe acompañarnos.

—¿Disculpe?

—Acompáñenos, señorita.

—Yo no iré con ustedes a ningún lado—espetó Padmé—¿Cuál es mi delito? ¿o el de esos droides?

—Estaban en el _Executor_ , así que…

—¿Qué, estar a bordo de una nave es ahora un crimen?

—Señorita…—el clon intentó pensar rápido, no estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran la contraria—Son órdenes del Comandante. Ahora, síganos.

—No.

—Si sigue resistiéndose, señorita, me obligará a usar las armas—respondió el clon, sujetando su bláster.

Padmé miró a su alrededor, debían ser al menos ocho clones ahí, "Bueno, he salido de peores problemas" pensó, mientras respiraba profundo para serenar su mente.

—3PO, R2 ¡a la nave, ahora!—gritó, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba su bláster y corría a la rampa.

—¡Deténgase!

Los clones elevaron sus armas, sorprendidos por la velocidad de la mujer. Padmé quitó el seguro de su bláster y disparó, aturdiendo a dos clones mientras subía a la nave, la lluvia de disparos hacia ella no se hizo esperar, pero para ese punto la rampa estaba subiendo y R2 ya comenzaba a fijar un curso para la nave negra.

—¿A dónde, señorita Padmé?—preguntó 3PO.

—¡Al _Executor_ , rápido!

En el hangar, escondidos detrás de las cajas, Ruwee, Obi-Wan, Typho y Rex observaban atónitos el panorama. Los clones corrían detrás de la nave negra, mientras ésta se elevaba lejos del hangar y salía al espacio de nuevo, con Padmé y los droides a bordo.

—Retiro lo dicho, Ruwee—dijo Obi-Wan—Tu hija es demasiado impulsiva.

—Esa es Padmé—suspiró Ruwee, con una sonrisa orgullosa formándose en su semblante. Padmé siempre había sido especial, pero ahora la veía más centrada, con más propósito, cualquiera que fuera la cosa que ella vivió en el Executor, la hizo crecer para bien.  
.  
.  
.  
—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó Padmé, entrando a la cabina donde R2 introducía las indicaciones en la computadora para pilotear la nave.

—Bueno, ese destructor estelar entró al cuadrante, y naturalmente le preguntamos al amo Vader cuáles serían sus indicaciones—explicó 3PO.

"¡Apúrate!" le urgió R2.

—Tengo que explicar las cosas apropiadamente, de lo contrario habría mal entendidos, pedazo de lata—dijo 3PO—¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí. Cuando le pregunté al amo Vader cuáles eran sus indicaciones, él me dijo que no deseaba ni entrar al hiper espacio ni…

"¡Cuidado!" gritó R2, mientras la nave se movía bruscamente, haciendo que tanto 3PO como Padmé debieran sujetarse de algo para no caer.

—¡Con cuidado, R2!—gritó 3PO.

"¡Hago lo mejor que puedo!"

Padmé se asomó por la ventana, notando que los movimientos erráticos eran porque R2 intentaba evitar los disparos. El Destroyer III estaba atacando con todo su arsenal al _Executor_ y…

… lo estaba destruyendo.

Jadeando, Padmé vio cómo los disparos impactaban directamente en todo lo largo del _Executor_ , causando pequeñas explosiones que comprometían la coraza externa, y quién sabe cuántos sistemas internos estaban también comprometidos.

—¡Los escudos!—gritó Padmé—¿Por qué no han levantado los escudos? ¿qué planea Vader?

Volteó hacia 3PO con el ceño fruncido, el droide dorado dio un pequeño salto con sorpresa.

—Oh, bueno, eso mismo quería decirle señorita Padmé. El amo Vader no quería levantar los escudos, ni preparar un contrataque ni tampoco una retirada. Sus únicas indicaciones fueron que nosotros la buscáramos y la atendiéramos, señorita.

"El amo Ani se rindió" agregó R2.

—¡R2, sabes que al amo no le gusta que te dirijas a él así!

"¡Es la verdad! Señorita Padmé, nuestra intención era buscarla para que lo hiciera entrar en razón"

Padmé miró a R2, luego a 3PO, sin conseguir elaborar una respuesta.

"Se rindió" pensó Padmé "Se ha rendido" pero… ¿cómo? Vader jamás se hubiera rendido, no el Vader que ella conocía al menos. Él era un hombre fuerte y perseverante, que había conseguido sobreponerse a las peores adversidades; aún le faltaban cosas por sanar, y definitivamente podría mejorar varios aspectos de su carácter, pero solo era cuestión de enseñarle… porque en el fondo, Vader era mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Entonces recordó el duelo entre Vader y Kenobi, cómo él se detuvo solo por ella, y nuevos pensamientos aparecieron en su mente. Quizá ese fue su punto de quiebre, reencontrarse con la persona que le hizo tanto daño lo pudo dejar espiritualmente abatido. Padmé miró por la ventana al _Executor_ bajo ataque, cómo cada disparo causaba un nuevo daño, y por un instante vio el paralelismo: era Vader quien estaba recibiendo todo ese daño, en simbiosis con su nave, siendo el receptor del rechazo, el prejuicio y la nula aceptación de los demás.

"No más" pensó Padmé, sintiendo un calor en su pecho que nunca antes había experimentado, una profundidad en sus sentimientos que incluso la asustó.

—No te rendirás así de fácil, al menos no si puedo evitarlo—susurró Padmé, hablando para sí misma.—R2, llévanos al _Executor_. Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí.

"¡Inmediatamente!"

R2 levantó los escudos de la nave y se acercó al hangar intentando esquivar la mayor parte de los tiros. En su mente, Padmé solo podía pensar que no tenían tiempo que perder.  
.  
.  
.  
Vader había apagado los sistemas del _Executor_ para no escuchar las constantes alarmas indicando todas las fallas y deterioros de la nave, no le importaba. En el fondo, sentía que no tenía sentido. Se sentó en su recinto, sin accionar el mecanismo, y se quitó el casco, ¿qué importaba a estas alturas no comprometer sus pulmones? La muerte lo recibiría en poco tiempo, alargar o acortar el proceso era irrelevante ahora.

Sin el casco, Vader miró sus aposentos como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho. En parte era cierto, porque estaba usando sus ojos para ver todos esos detalles que antes debía ver a través de las micas. Vader sostuvo el casco en sus manos y lo miró fijo, diez años fue su prisionero, y ahora que la libertad se sentía cerca, le parecía ridículo haber sufrido tanto por eso.

"Pero, ¿realmente seré libre?" pensó Vader. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta qué hay después de la muerte, para Vader, solo existía la Fuerza, entonces ¿se haría uno con la Fuerza, uniéndose a la galaxia? ¿realmente un Sith podía esperar un final tan pacífico? Él tenía sangre en sus manos, cometió tantos errores, y había purgado por ellos durante años pensando que solo así encontraría la paz.

Pero no fue así, lo más cercano a la paz lo tuvo cuando una mujer de Naboo encontró su nave y se convirtió, sin quererlo, en su compañera. Vader aún no entendía cómo es que Padmé consiguió enamorarlo, entrar a su corazón tan marchito y reclamar los pocos sentimientos nobles que aún aguardaban ahí. Quizá fue la voluntad de la Fuerza, que quiso mostrarle un poco de serenidad y de dicha antes de que su vida terminara.

Aunque siendo más realistas, ¿cómo no enamorarse de Padmé Naberrie? desde que la conoció, esa mujer lo obligó a mejorar constantemente, retándolo en formas que nunca imaginó posibles. Era bondadosa, y tan hermosa; su belleza era envolvente, porque mientras más la conocías, más ibas descubriéndola. Por siempre tendría tatuados en su alma esos ojos castaños, que escondían una aguda inteligencia, y ese rostro angelical que daba resguardo al corazón más puro y noble que hubiera conocido. En otros tiempos, Vader la hubiera reclamado como suya, la habría seguido hasta el final de la galaxia para obligarla a estar a su lado, pero ahora, la sola idea de arrebatarle su felicidad lo retorcía sus entrañas dándole ganas de vomitar.

"Eres un cobarde" escupió la Oscuridad en su mente, con auténtico odio "Un Sith jamás se rinde, jamás se esconde de la escoria que lo amenaza. Eres una vergüenza" la voz seguía diciendo insultos parecidos, pero Vader ya no les hacía caso, ¿y qué si era un cobarde? Estaba harto. Estaba tan cansado. Llevaba toda su vida peleando… ¿acaso estaba mal desear una tregua?

Su pecho comenzó a dolerle, conforme sus pulmones se esforzaban más para conseguir el oxígeno. Vader se reclinó en su asiento, acostumbrándose al dolor, y notando a su lado el carrito de cocina en el cual Padmé puso su pay casero y el té. Ahí seguían esas comidas, ya frías, y Vader sintió lágrimas de nuevo formarse en sus ojos, ¿enserio habían pasado solo unas horas de ese precioso momento que compartió con Padmé? De un momento en donde se sintió incluso apreciado, donde Padmé le dijo que deseaba seguir a su lado.

No la culpaba ni estaba molesto con ella por haberse ido. Desde que la conocía, Padmé tomaba decisiones muy cuestionables, pero esta fue la única decisión sensata que tuvo: alejarse de él, regresar a Naboo, continuar con su vida. Ella no tenia ningún futuro con él, y en cambio, sí tenía un potencial enorme para hacer lo que ella deseara de su vida. Y si la Fuerza era amable, quizá en donde fuera que estuviera tras su muerte sería capaz de verla un par de veces, tan hermosa y amable como siempre, triunfando como solo ella lo merecía.

El dolor en su pecho aumentó, el _Executor_ tembló con fuerza y de repente las luces se apagaron, evidenciando el notable deterioro de la nave, no debía quedarle mucho tiempo antes de explotar. Se reclinó en su asiento, cerrando los ojos para sentir solo la Fuerza, preparándose para dejar esta existencia miserable.

Pero cuando sintió la Fuerza, pudo sentir también la luminosa e intoxicante presencia de Padmé. Supuso que eso se debía a que su corazón seguía buscándola, imaginándose que ella seguiría a su lado. Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué su corazón se negaba a rendirse? Aún tenía fe en que Padmé podría ser su futuro, cuando toda la evidencia indicaba que este era el fin. Vader ignoró todo, menos la presencia de Padmé, que era confortante, y sintió su consciencia disminuir.

—¡Vader!—escuchó la voz de Padmé llamarlo, y se tensó.

Eso no podía ser, esto era un sueño. Sí, debía ser un sueño de la Fuerza, con el cual pretendía calmarlo antes de que la muerte reclamara su alma. Porque no había forma ni manera en que Padmé Naberrie estuviera ahí.

—¡Vader!—la voz sonó más cerca, y también oyó unos pasos precipitados hacia él.

Era un sueño, definitivamente era un sueño… ¿oh no?

—Padmé… —susurró con anhelo, aferrándose a la dulce sensación en su corazón cuando creyó sentir a Padmé a su lado.

—¡Vader, aquí estás!

Creyendo que aún estaba en su sueño, Vader abrió los ojos, y la miró. Era una absoluta aparición para él, tan hermosa como siempre, inclinada a su lado con ojos llenos de preocupación hacia él.

—¡Hay que levantar los escudos!—dijo ella, quitándole el casco de las manos para colocárselo.

Vader frunció el ceño, sintiendo todo esto muy real.

—¿Estás aquí?

—Claro que sí—respondió ella, como si fuera demasiado obvio—Anda, ponte el casco, lo necesitas.

Padmé sollozó en la última palabra, y Vader la contempló anonadado. Su pecho le dolía demasiado, sabía que se estaba ahogando, pero en caso de que esto no fuera una alucinación, no quería que Padmé lo viera morir. Así que se colocó el casco, sus pulmones relajándose cuando la oxigenación aumentó de golpe, y sintió las manos de Padmé sobre las de él, jalándolo para ponerlo de pie.

Vader solo tenía una pregunta en su mente.

—¿Volviste?

—Claro que sí—le dijo Padmé, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie—Yo… yo nunca quise irme.

Estando ya de pie, Vader miró hacia abajo, sintiendo las manos de Padmé aún sobre las de él. Y pensó que, si esto era un sueño, entonces debía aprovecharlo; sin perder tiempo, rodeó a Padmé con sus brazos, acercándola a su cuerpo. Ella se sonrojó, pero aceptó el abrazo mirándolo aún con preocupación.

—Vámonos, te explicaré todo después, primero debemos poner la nave a salvo.

—Estás aquí—susurró Vader, entendiendo al fin que esto no era una ilusión.

Padmé realmente había regresado por él… lo había elegido a él… ¿cómo? ¿por qué? ¿realmente un ángel había descendido a su infierno para ayudarlo?

La abrazó con más fuerza, y para su total sorpresa, Padmé le respondió al abrazo, rodeando su torso con sus brazos y recargando su cabeza contra el pecho de él. Por un instante, el resto de la galaxia desapareció, y lo único que Vader podía pensar, era que no le alcanzaría la vida para agradecer la presencia del ángel que tenía en sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "Evermore" (por siempre) de la película La Bella y la Bestia 2017 (Traducción hecha por mí)
> 
> Debo confesarles que este momento, esta escena de Padmé regresando a por Vader con la canción Evermore de fondo, fue lo que se me ocurrió hace meses cuando lavaba trastes, y de ahí desarrollé todo el fic, me pone muy feliz haber conseguido llegar a este punto.  
> Pues, el Executor está bajo ataque, y Padmé y Vader están en él. Pero lo más lindo es, desde luego, el reencuentro de ellos. Aquí no acaba la cosa, claro que no, en el próximo capítulo ellos hablarán ya con mucha más franqueza, pero los problemas aún no terminan (cof cof, clones, cof cof, Palo) aunque si estamos ya en la recta final.  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero de corazón que les haya gustado ¡les mando un fuerte abrazo!


	28. Escape a Naboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! bueno, este capítulo empezará en el espacio pero terminará en Naboo, sé que rompe un poco con el esquema que he tenido hasta ahora (cada capítulo desarrollándose en un solo lugar) pero es porque vamos siguiendo a los protagonistas, en mi cabeza está justificado jeje. Y agárrense porque se viene una conversación muy intensa.. ¡disfruten!

_Nunca podré quitarme este dolor_   
_Cierro los ojos, pero ella sigue ahí_   
_Dejé que ella robara mi melancólico corazón_   
_Es más de lo que puedo soportar_

Obi-Wan Kenobi no estaba acostumbrado a ser dejado de lado. En sus tiempos de Jedi, fue un Maestro muy respetado, y aún en sus años exiliado en Naboo, fue una voz escuchada en la comunidad que frecuentaba. Pero ahora, el ex Jedi estaba de pie al lado de Ruwee, contemplando a través de una ventana la destrucción del _Executor_.

Padmé Naberrie era impresionante. Cuando ella le pidió su ayuda para volver al _Executor_ , supuso –fuerza de la costumbre– que él haría la mayor parte del trabajo. No se esperó que esa mujercita se colara en la nave negra, con dos droides, justo frente a medio pelotón de clones y salir sin un rasguño.

El capitán Typho pensaba parecido, ¿de dónde sacaba su valor y determinación esa muchacha? Parecía una fuerza natural, totalmente indomable y que se lanzaba a por su objetivo sin importarle lo que debiera arrasar en el proceso.

Los cuatro hombres estaban esposados, con varios clones escoltándolos, en una antesala del Puente de Mando, esperando a que el Comandante los recibiera. A los pocos minutos de que Padmé consiguiera escapar del Destroyer III, pelotones enteros de clones rodearon el hangar y terminaron encontrándolos en su escondite. Sin una coartada creíble, y con el antecedente de Padmé escapando del destructor estelar en las peores condiciones, los civiles fueron esposados y ahora esperaban a ser recibidos por los altos mandos clon.

Quizá lo peor era que tenían frente a ellos una ventana por la cual podían observar a detalle la destrucción del _Executor_ ; no sabían si Padmé consiguió llegar a esa nave, y de haberlo conseguido, tampoco sabían si pudo evacuar a tiempo. Cada disparo que deterioraba el acorazado añadía más angustia, sobre todo a Ruwee Naberrie, quien sentía un desgaste emocional terrible: un par de horas atrás, tuvo a su pequeña en sus brazos, y ahora volvía a temer por su vida.

El deterioro del _Executor_ era terrible, y para Rex, observar su destrucción era otro duro golpe en su corazón. Hace más de diez años, cuando la Legión 501 peleaba anónimamente para la República, fue comisionada la construcción del destructor estelar más grande, poderoso y mejor equipado de toda la flota republicana. El _Executor_ estaba diseñado para ser la joya de la corona, la nave insignia de la justicia, del honor y la seguridad de la República, una nave que sería comandada por Darth Vader y cuya tripulación sería la Legión 501, los primeros guerreros que defendieron al Senado.

Fue un discurso maravilloso con el cual Palpatin endulzó sus oídos y los hizo sentir importantes al menos el tiempo que le fueran de utilidad. En su tiempo de soldado, Rex siempre creyó que peleaba por una causa importante, lo mismo que sus hermanos. Fue hasta que Palpatine demostró su verdadera naturaleza que Rex comprendió la terrible forma en que fueron usados.

Para el capitán Typho, la angustia que crecía en su ser provenía de su deber: él debió proteger a Padmé Naberrie, su juramento le obligaba a velar por la seguridad de todo ciudadano de Naboo bajo su cargo. A su juicio, había fallado. Solo Obi-Wan conseguía mostrar un semblante más sereno, aunque éste era producto de sus años practicando la meditación, en el fondo de su ser su espíritu se encontraba muy contrariado, disputando una merecida culpa por haber juzgado a Vader, y la preocupación por el bienestar tanto de él como el de la muchacha Naberrie.

Trozos del lujoso acorazado se desprendían con más y más frecuencia, hasta que, tras unos golpes fatídicamente certeros, el _Executor_ no pudo más y explotó. Los escudos del Destroyer III impidieron que la onda expansiva dañara sus instalaciones. Rex contempló la destrucción total del último símbolo que quedaba de esos años pasados, y con dolor, se dio cuenta que las cosas otra vez habían cambiado para siempre. Con un poco de suerte, esta vez el cambio no sería tan catastrófico.

Ruwee contuvo el aliento, sintiendo que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo varios instantes, hasta que Obi-Wan colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Ellos están bien—explicó el ex Jedi—No he sentido su muerte en la Fuerza. Ellos consiguieron escapar.

—¿Estás totalmente seguro?

—Sí.

Mirando a Obi-Wan, lo único que Ruwee pudo hacer fue contener sus propios sentimientos. Todo ocurrió tan rápido, ¿a dónde habría ido su hija? ¿regresó a Naboo? ¿estaría realmente a salvo con ese Sith? Ella parecía confiar en él, pero… pero…

—Tu hija estará bien—continuó Obi-Wan—Me ha quedado claro en el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerla lo perfectamente capaz que es para cuidarse a sí misma.

—Evidentemente no eres un padre, Obi-Wan—suspiró Ruwee.

—No, pero confiemos en ella.

—Y en Lord Vader—agregó Rex—Él no dejará que nada malo le pase, se lo aseguro.

Hubo un poco de tensión cuando Rex mencionó al Sith, pero Ruwee asintió. Si Padmé y este clon confiaban tanto en él, lo justo era que también le diera una oportunidad al sujeto.

La puerta se abrió y vieron al Comandante entrar a la sala, con Palo al lado. El rostro de Palo mostraba una sonrisa de superioridad tan grande que retorció las entrañas de Ruwee, ¿cómo se atrevía ese hombre a traicionar a los suyos? Ni siquiera Typho, con todo su entrenamiento militar, pudo evitar el retorcijón en su estómago.

—Los escáneres revelaron que no había formas de vida a bordo del _Executor_ al momento de su destrucción—dijo el Comandante—¿No creen que eso es curioso?

Ruwee contuvo su suspiro de alivio "¡Padmé está bien! Realmente está bien…" pensó, pero obligó a su rostro a mantener una expresión serena. No podía perder la compostura ahora.

—Debe de serlo—habló Obi-Wan, intentando ser él quien cargara con la mayor cantidad de problemas.

—Debo decir, que no me sorprende que hayan ayudado a los prisioneros a escapar—dijo el Comandante—Pero su plan me resulta algo tonto.

—¿Tonto, dices?—continuó Obi-Wan con burla.

—Claro, Jedi.

La expresión del Comandante fue ahora de autosuficiencia, una que no le gustó para nada a los cuatro hombres esposados.

—¿Dónde está Padmé?—preguntó Palo, hablando al fin.

—En la nave de Naboo—mintió Obi-Wan.

—¿Enserio? Porque hay grabaciones de ella robando una nave desde el hangar, y escapando del Destroyer III.

"Maldito bastardo" pensó Ruwee.

—Padmé Naberrie ayudó a Lord Vader a escapar, ¿no es cierto?—cuestionó el Comandante.

—No.

—Tus mentiras y trucos no servirán aquí, Jedi—dijo más enfadado—¡Hablen de una vez con la maldita verdad!

—Usted verá, Comandante, la verdad es tan relativa…

—¡Traidores!—gritó Palo, perdiendo la paciencia.

—El único traidor aquí eres tú—escupió Ruwee con enfado.

—¡Basta!

El Comandante entrecerró los ojos, mirando a Obi-Wan con odio en los ojos. Luego, miró a los otros hombres con desdén, ¿por qué perdía el tiempo con ellos? Solo eran la distracción, después de todo.

—Ejecútenlos—ordenó.

Palo esbozó una leve sonrisa, sintiendo que al fin se iba a hacer justicia. Pero antes de que cualquiera de los cuatro presos pudiera hablar, fue otro clon quien tomó la palabra.

—Protesto, señor.

El Comandante miró al clon en cuestión con asombro, ¿es que ahora todos los clones iban a revelarse? ¿no pudieron hacerlo hace diez años, cuando se ocupaban más que nunca los clones rebeldes?

—CM-2878, más vale que tenga una muy buena excusa para esa protesta—exigió el Comandante.

Por un momento, 78 titubeó, pero luego miró a Ruwee de reojo y retomó su valor.

—Sí mi señor. El señor Ruwee Naberrie ha sido un ciudadano honesto y un hombre atento con nosotros—explicó—Francamente, no lo creo capaz de cometer un acto tan vil como la traición.

—Hay evidencia, soldado.

—Con todo respeto, mi señor, la evidencia no indica que el señor Ruwee Naberrie haya hecho algo malo—continuó 78—No puedo decir lo mismo de su hija, pero él…

—Irrelevante.

—Pero señor…

—Mi señor, CM-2878 tiene razón—dijo CT-7934—El señor Naberrie seguramente fue engatusado por algún truco Jedi.

Ruwee estaba perplejo; los clones no deberían estar ayudándolo de esa forma, sin embargo, lo hacían. Una oleada de respeto y gratitud hizo que bajara los ojos al suelo por un momento, mientras que, a su lado, Rex esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

Parece que no todos sus hermanos estaban tan perdidos después de todo.

—¡Eso es ridículo!—gritó Palo.

—Es muy posible—continuó 34—Usted no estuvo tanto tiempo con el Jedi, señor Andalerrie, por eso no debió ser capaz de usar sus trucos con usted.

—Pero…

—Suena viable—suspiró el Comandante—Y es cierto que los civiles fueron muy cooperativos hasta la llegada de esa escoria Jedi.

Obi-Wan sonrió como si le hubieran hecho un halago.

—¡Pero son traidores!—gritó Palo.

—Además, mi señor, aún podríamos requerir la ayuda de la reina de Naboo—dijo 78.

El Comandante suspiró, admitiendo que sus clones tenían razón.

—Soldado, lleven a los civiles a su nave y manténgalos ahí. Y encierren a la escoria Jedi en otra celda, quizá con la distancia sus trucos dejen de surtir efecto.

—Sí, mi señor.

—Fijen curso hacia Naboo, debemos hablar con la reina—continuó el Comandante—Estos civiles deberán ser enjuiciados por ella, a cambio, nosotros tendremos a Vader y a la mujer Naberrie.

—¡No!—gritó Ruwee—¡Mi hija es inocente!

—¡Padmé es una traidora!—gritó Palo enfurecido—Eres el padre de una oportunista, Ruwee.

—¡Eres un…!

—Ruwee, no—gritó Obi-Wan—¡No lo vale!

Aún esposado, bajo la total merced de los clones, Ruwee Naberrie miró hacia Obi-Wan con el alma entera en sus ojos.

—Protégela por favor—suplicó—Protégela.

Obi-Wan asintió.

—Así será.

En ese momento, Obi-Wan Kenobi hizo un juramento hacia sí mismo y a la Fuerza: protegería a Padmé Naberrie y a Vader con todos sus recursos, para salvaguardar su honor.  
.  
.  
.  
Padmé cerró los ojos cuando Vader la estrechó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo una dulce calidez en su pecho. Por alguna razón, el que Vader la sostuviera de esta forma la hizo sentirse segura, la galaxia podría seguir envuelta en una crisis terrible, pero genuinamente no le importaría mientras él siguiera sujetándola así.

Pero el dulce momento se esfumó cuando el _Executor_ tembló con fuerza, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Vader la colocó encima de él para que no se pegara, y cuando el temblor pasó, la ayudó a levantarse.

—La nave…

La mente de Vader comenzó a procesarlo todo, si Padmé enserio estaba aquí, con él, eso significaba que su vida corría un grave peligro. Se movió rápido hacia el tablero de su computador, accionando los sistemas que aún funcionaban, cuando lo hizo fuertes y agudas alarmas comenzaron a sonar, indicando que el _Executor_ ya no era seguro en absoluto.

—Es muy tarde—dijo Vader—Aún si activo los escudos, no podríamos entrar al hiper espacio. El _Executor_ está perdido.

—No…

Padmé sollozó, llevándose ambas manos al rostro, ¿enserio Vader también perdería esto? ¿su nave, su único hogar durante años? ¡no era justo!

—Tendremos que evacuar—urgió Vader, tomando la mano de Padmé para guiarla hacia el hangar.

—Pero…—Padmé se detuvo, sintiéndose miserable por un momento—¡Pero este es tu hogar! no podemos dejar que se pierda.

—No, nunca lo ha sido—confesó Vader con un suspiro—Vámonos.

—¿Dejarás que todo esto se pierda?—cuestionó otra vez, su voz temblando por rabia y dolor.

—No me importa que esto se pierda, con tal de que estés a salvo Padmé.

Ella jadeo, Vader aprovechó su pasmo para jalarla de nuevo y comenzar a correr los dos hacia el hangar. Al principio se movieron con rapidez, pero luego Padmé notó que la respiración de Vader era muy forzada, y lo obligó a detenerse en un pasillo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste sin tu casco?—preguntó Padmé, forzándolo a descansar un par de minutos.

—No lo sé—admitió él—Pero no tenemos tiempo para esto, ya descansaré después.

—Pero…

La verdad era que Padmé quería seguir hablando del tema, todo indicaba que Vader quiso acabar con su vida, y si era así, necesitaba saber la razón. Pero la nave temblaba en ocasiones, no tenía electricidad, y varios paneles de controles habían explotado por las sobrecargas de algunas zonas ya destruidas. Los temblores provocaban que algunos ensamblajes de los pasillos, techos y suelo colapsaran, haciendo que un traslado de diez minutos les tomara casi veinte.

Sin poder usar los elevadores, debieron correr escaleras abajo, y saltar algunos tramos que estaban demasiado deteriorados para usarlos. Padmé sintió su pecho comprimirse, ¿cómo es que una nave tan esplendorosa pudo reducirse a estos escombros tan pronto? Sin escudos ni contrataque, el acorazado estaba condenado.

—Cuidado aquí—dijo Vader, cuando llegaron a un pasillo con celdas de poder.

Las celdas de energía estaban inestables, encendiéndose y apagándose de manera aleatoria. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que iban a explotar en algún momento, así que debían moverse rápido ahí. Y eso intentaron, pero cuando estaban saliendo del corredor, una de las celdas explotó.

—¡Padmé!

Por puro reflejo, Vader la empujó para que la explosión no la afectara, Padmé cayó al suelo y se levantó de un salto, con la adrenalina al tope en su cuerpo. Vader corrió hacia ella, empujándola lejos del corredor.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó él.

—Yo sí, ¿y tú?—Padmé lo miró de pies a cabeza, buscando alguna herida. Afortunadamente, su cuerpo no sufrió de ninguna lesión, pero su traje... —¡Tu respirador!

En el pecho de Vader podían verse varios circuitos destrozados y otros a medio funcionar, pero él no le dio importancia, urgiéndole a avanzar.

—Lo arreglaremos después—dijo—Primero debemos salir de aquí.

"Esto no es bueno" pensó Padmé, la respiración de Vader ya estaba lo suficientemente comprometida por su casi suicidio como para ahora tener que escapar con su traje funcionando a medias. Murmuró una rápida oración a la Diosa para que les protegiera en su escape, y retomaron su andar.

Finalmente llegaron al hangar, en donde la nave negra tenía aún abajo su rampa, desde la cual 3PO y R2 seguían esperándolos. Vader entró y caminó directamente a la cabina, encendiendo los controles.

—R2, necesito que hagas los cálculos necesarios—ordenó al astro droide—Tendremos que salir del hangar hacia el hiper espacio, si no, el destructor estelar podría detenernos.

—¿Y a dónde iremos?—preguntó Padmé, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

—A Naboo.

—Bien.

Después de unos segundos, R2 le indicó que todo estaba en orden, Vader elevó un poco la nave y la colocó frente a la salida del hangar, luego, confiando en la Fuerza más que nunca, accionó el hiper propulsor. La nave salió del _Executor_ y entró al hiper espacio en un parpadeo, eliminando momentáneamente el peligro.

Con la adrenalina comenzando a disminuir de sus cuerpos, Vader sintió un fuerte calambre en su pecho, lo cual le hizo inclinarse en su asiento. Al verlo, la preocupación de Padmé se disparó, y se puso de pie.

—R2, quedas a cargo de los controles—ordenó Padmé—3PO, ayúdame por favor.

—Con mucho gusto, señorita Padmé.

Ella colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Vader y le hizo ponerse de pie, él no ofreció resistencia, sintiéndose cada vez peor. Salieron de la cabina y después recostaron a Vader sobre la camilla médica que estaba a bordo, con cuidado, Padmé le ayudó a remover el casco para poder colocarle una mascarilla de oxigenación.

Al quitarle el casco, Padmé notó la expresión de cansancio de Vader, a pesar de eso, él la miró con sorpresa. Sus ojos azules proyectando un asombro que era casi infantil, y le provocó a Padmé la mayor de las ternuras.

—¿Por qué regresaste?—preguntó él, observando su rostro como si fuera una pieza de arte.

—Ya te lo dije…—Padmé intentó concentrarse en sus palabras, sonrojándose bajo la atenta mirada de Vader—Quiero que seas feliz. Y sé que en Naboo podrías serlo.

Cuando ella mencionó Naboo, Vader esbozó una mueca. Su idea realmente era dejarla ahí con los droides, y después irse; pero aquí estaba Padmé de nuevo, sorprendiéndolo con sus impulsivas decisiones y enorme corazón.

—¿En verdad crees que hay un lugar para mí ahí?—dijo con un susurro, temiendo la respuesta.

—Claro que sí—en la voz de Padmé no había lugar a dudas, pero comprendiendo lo difícil que todo esto debía ser para Vader, agregó una palabra más—Conmigo.

Vader alzó sus ojos hacia ella, debatiéndose entre la alegría que sentía por tenerla a su lado y las constantes preguntas que su lógica seguía planteando. Preguntas de las cuales debía conocer la respuesta.

—¿Por qué…?

—No hables ahora, necesitas descansar—le dijo Padmé, sujetando su mano y sentándose a su lado—Hablaremos cuando lleguemos a Naboo.

Vader suspiró, asintiendo débilmente. No habría nada que pudiera negarle a Padmé ahora, quizá nunca. Disfrutando la calma que le provocaba su presencia, y el cariño que ella le expresaba sujetando su mano, Vader consiguió relajarse y cerrar los ojos. Cada respiración le provocaba una dolorosa opresión en su pecho, y aunque la mascarilla estaba ayudándolo, no era lo mismo.

Padmé contempló a Vader mientras descansaba, después de varios minutos, se envalentonó para inclinarse hacia él y acariciarle el rostro con la punta de sus dedos. La piel bajo sus manos estaba rugosa por las cicatrices, pero no le importaba, este era el rostro de la persona que la había salvado ya en dos ocasiones… nunca podría mirar mal esa faz.  
.  
.  
.  
No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sentada al lado de Vader, contemplándolo mientras descansaba; Padmé solo reaccionó cuando R2 salió de la cabina, emitiendo sus ruidos que ahora ella entendía casi a la perfección.

"Saldremos del hiperespacio en dos minutos" dijo el droide "¿A dónde debo dirigir la nave para aterrizar?"

Padmé frunció los labios, sin estar segura de qué responder. Para su sorpresa, fue Vader quien habló.

—A la vieja Casona, R2—dijo sin moverse ni abrir los ojos.

"Muy bien, amo Ani"

—R2-D2, sabes muy bien que… —3PO empezó a amonestarlo, pero fue interrumpido por Vader.

—Déjalo, 3PO. Y ayúdale en la cabina.

—Oh, desde luego, señor.

"Es la segunda vez que lo llama Ani" pensó Padmé, preguntándose si ese sería el nombre verdadero de Vader. Contempló a los dos droides entrando a la cabina, dejándolos solos, luego miró hacia Vader, quien estaba quieto y sereno.

—Pensé que estabas dormido.

—No duermo mucho—respondió él, aún sin abrir los ojos.

—Supongo que ahora menos, ya que no tienes tu recinto—dijo Padmé con tristeza—Lamento mucho que perdieras el _Executor_.

—No te lamentes por eso.

Genuinamente Padmé no sabía si a él no le importaba, o no quería que ella se preocupara. Cualquiera que fuera la causa de su apatía, Padmé estaba convencida de que necesitaban hablarlo.

—Es…

No pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, porque Vader se sentó en ese momento, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

—Recuéstate—dijo Padmé de inmediato—Deberías descansar.

—Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás.

—Padmé…

—Debes cuidarte más—le dijo ella aprehensiva—Casi mueres allá…

—¿Y eso te hubiera importado?

Vader no pretendió sonar tan cortante como lo hizo, pero fue demasiado tarde, antes de que pudiera decir algo más Padmé reaccionó.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!—gritó—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me importas? ¿qué otra prueba quieres?

—Lo siento, no quise…

—¡Y deja de disculparte! Si realmente quieres dejar de enfadarme, entonces acepta de una buena vez que me preocupo por ti.

Meses atrás, si alguien hubiera tenido la osadía de hablarle así, Vader hubiera usado su sable de luz sin dudarlo… ahora, viendo la expresión firme de Padmé, ese fuego en sus ojos que tanto adoraba, solo pudo suspirar y asentir.

—De cualquier forma, tenemos que salir de esta nave—dijo Vader—En la Casona debe haber repuestos suficientes para que pueda arreglar mi traje y mi casco.

—Bien, te ayudaré con eso. Luego iremos a Kamino.

—Con los clones buscándome no creo que sea buena idea.

—Encontraremos la manera, ya verás.

Demasiada inocencia, demasiada fe, demasiada confianza… la luz volvió a cantar dentro de su mente, y Vader se dio cuenta que mientras Padmé estuviera con él, la luz también lo estaría. Eso debió asustarlo, considerando sus anteriores experiencias con la luz, pero honestamente ahora le gustaba.

"Cobarde… débil…" los insultos de su Maestro continuaban, pero cada vez más débiles… hasta que aterrizaron en la Casona, y Vader sintió los remanentes de la presencia de Palpatine ahí.

La rampa bajó y Padmé vio el césped verde de su hermoso Naboo, sus ojos se cristalizaron cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo de su planeta, ¡cuánto había echado de menos esto! el aire, el sonido de las aves, las fragancias, el follaje, todo era tan o más hermoso de lo que ella recordaba. Pudo escuchar la corriente del río cercano, y pensó que un buen y relájate baño en las aguas naturales de Naboo conseguirían animar el espíritu de cualquiera, incluso el de Vader. Pero al voltear hacia la nave, notó la enorme Casona deteriorada en donde toda esta aventura había empezado, y también la postura tiesa de Vader, cuya mirada estaba puesta solo en ese lugar, y no en la hermosa naturaleza rodeándola.

Padmé recordó lo que el capitán Rex y Obi-Wan habían mencionado en el destructor estelar, que el Maestro Sith de Vader había sido el difunto Canciller Palpatine. Esto tenía todo el sentido del mundo, porque cuando Padmé descubrió esta casona con Pooja pensó que debió pertenecer a algún político o diplomático de Naboo que quedó aislado por la crisis. Ahora sabía que ese lugar fue del Canciller de la República, uno que además de tener cuestionables políticas, resultó ser un peligroso Sith.

¿Quizá era por eso que Vader tenía tanto desdén hacia la política, y posturas muy maquiavélicas?

—¿Creciste aquí?—preguntó Padmé con voz suave, sabiendo que este era un momento determinante para Vader.

—No.

—Oh…

—Mi Maestro no me traía a menudo aquí—continuó Vader—No quería que la naturaleza amable del planea me desviara de mis enseñanzas. Así que, cuando venía a Naboo con él, elaboraba pesadas tareas y fuertes castigos para que mi mente siguiera inmersa en el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza.

Al recordar eso, Vader cerró los ojos. Muchos de esos castigos dejaron cicatrices en su cuerpo, mismas que fueron borradas por las llamas de Mustafar, creando marcas aún peores.

Padmé escuchó sus palabras, pero no solo eso, también escuchó su dolor, su resignación, y motivada por un presentimiento, volvió a hablar.

—Nunca quisiste ser un Sith, ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Por el dolor que llevas en tu interior—dijo ella—Porque si esta hubiera sido tu elección, habrías afrontado las consecuencias de forma distinta. Pero has sufrido, porque no quisiste esta vida para ti, te la impusieron.

—Eres demasiado astuta para tu propio bien, Padmé.

—Así que no me equivoco, ¿eh?

—No.

Vader se mofó de sí mismo. Años atrás, cuando era un niño, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por tener un amigo a su lado con el cual compartir esta tristeza. Ahora que Padmé estaba ahí, con toda la intención de escucharlo, se preguntaba si valía la pena elaborar esos recuerdos con palabras, ¿realmente eso cambiaría las cosas para él?

Cerró los ojos, la energía de ese lugar haciéndole recordar tantas cosas terribles. Los castigos de Palpatine, sus enseñanzas tan crueles, las veces que lo hizo pelear contra rivales más fuertes que él una y otra y otra vez hasta que consiguió ganarles. Las humillaciones, los insultos, todo creado para hacerlo sentir miserable e inseguro de sí mismo. Con esos recuerdos en su interior, el Lado Oscuro se hacía omnipresente dentro de su mente; así fue durante años, y nada cambió. Pero ahora, cuando Vader cerró los ojos y esos terribles sentimientos emergieron, para su total sorpresa, uno nuevo se impuso a ellos.

Esta vez, el Lado Luminoso cantó con gran potencia, mientras la presencia de Padmé ahuyentaba a la oscuridad. Nuevos recuerdos desfilaron por su cabeza: la sonrisa de Padmé, sus discusiones ingeniosas, esas largas tardes platicando de política o de historia, su amabilidad con él, la forma en que ella lo miraba a los ojos sin miedo o desagrado hacia su grotesco rostro. Padmé consiguió inspirar dentro de él un amor que no creyó volver a sentir jamás en su vida, un sentimiento que permanecería en su corazón por siempre.

Podría dejar a Padmé en Naboo con su familia e irse al otro lado de la galaxia, pero esta luz que ella había instalado en su alma jamás se iría. Vader entendió que nunca dejaría de amarla, Padmé siempre sería para él ese ángel que le devolvió un poco de esperanza, que se tomó la molestia de conocerlo, incluso apreciarlo. Realmente ya nada volvería a ser lo que antes fue.

"Déjate llevar" cantó la Luz de nuevo, y Vader suspiró, ¿para qué seguir resistiéndose a lo evidente? Mientras amara a Padmé, habría luz en su alma. Y como la amaría siempre, entonces debía abrazar esta luz.

—Nunca quise ser un Sith—confesó, antes de perder este repentino valor—Pero un esclavo no tiene opciones.

—¿Esclavo?

La palabra escoció en la boca de Padmé cuando ella la pronunció, de todos los horribles inicios que ella pudo considerar para Vader, jamás imaginó uno tan vil y trágico.

Vader sintió el horror de Padmé a través de la Fuerza, y al principio se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, pensando que ella lo menospreciaría. No podía estar más alejado de la realidad, porque las siguientes palabras de Padmé lo dejaron pasmado.

—Espero que Palpatine arda en todos los infiernos—siseó con odio. No enfado, no desdén, auténtico odio—Y que su alma no encuentre nunca el perdón.

La miró sorprendido por la intensidad de esos sentimientos, tan impropios de Padmé, y lo más sorprendente: provocados por él.

—¿Qué edad tenías?—preguntó Padmé con suavidad.

Una parte de él no quería responder, la otra estaba totalmente sometida a la voluntad de Padmé.

—Nueve.

Padmé jadeó, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta e intensas ganas de llorar. Nueve años, ¡era solo un niño! No mucho mayor que su sobrina Ryoo. Un niño merece protección, seguridad, y amor. Y todo lo que Vader recibió fueron castigos y dolor.

—No sientas lástima por mí, Padmé—dijo Vader—Eso no podría soportarlo.

¿Lástima? Oh, eso no era lo que ella sentía.

—No te tengo lástima Vader—repuso, con un hilo de voz—Todo lo contrario, siento admiración… nadie en la galaxia merece eso. Has sido valiente.

—¿Valiente?—bufó él—No lo creo.

—Sí, lo has sido.

Valentía… era una palabra que Vader jamás había asociado a su persona. Su madre le dijo varias veces que debía ser valiente, pero eso fue perdiendo significado conforme el tiempo pasaba y él seguía bajo el yugo del Sith. Esta era una nueva similitud que Vader encontraba entre Padmé y su difunta madre, y eso le dejó pensando.

¿Amaba a Padmé por que ella le recordaba a Shmi? ¿O el amor que sentía hacia ella le recordaba el amor que llegó a sentir por Shmi Skywalker? La luz volvió a cantar en su alma, pero Vader fue muy consciente de que cantaba una melodía especial dependiendo sus pensamientos. Ambas, Shmi y Padmé, tenían su propio canto. Vader las amaba de forma muy distinta, pero ambos sentimientos estaban arraigados a la luz.

—Estando en el destructor estelar, conocí al capitán Rex—dijo Padmé, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—Él me dijo que te sirvió cuando fue parte de la Legión 501. Te admira mucho, y te tiene una lealtad acérrima. Nadie que no tenga un buen corazón podría inspirar algo así.

—¿Tú me crees de buen corazón?—preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, sabía que Padmé jamás hablaba aleatoriamente, sus palabras siempre eran cuidadas, y le impresionó esa oración.

—No, yo sé que tienes un buen corazón—afirmó con una seguridad tal que Vader mismo le creyó.

Volteó a verla, Padmé estaba a solo dos pasos de distancia, viéndolo a él. Naboo y el resto de la galaxia no parecieron importarle en ese momento. Usando la Fuerza, notó que Padmé tenía su mente inusualmente bloqueada, aún así, podía sentir su angustia. Una angustia totalmente dirigida a él.

—¿Cómo está Rex?—preguntó, queriendo cambiar un poco el tema.

—Está bien—dijo Padmé, luego bajó los ojos antes de continuar—Los clones desconfían de él, pero debió escapar del destructor con Kenobi al mismo tiempo que yo.

—¿Kenobi y Rex?

Eso era algo que nunca hubiera imaginado escuchar. Sabía que Rex odiaba a Kenobi casi tanto como él.

—Sí, lo lamento por cierto—agregó Padmé, su rostro volviéndose la expresión misma de la vergüenza—No sabía que Kenobi te causo esas heridas. De haberlo sabido, creo que no hubiera intervenido por él.

Vader la miró a detalle, notando el semblante serio y la línea endurecida de su mandíbula. No necesitaba la Fuerza para saber que estos sentimientos le causaban una gran contradicción a Padmé.

—¿Habrías aprobado mi venganza?

—No—respondió rápido, luego agregó con tono más meditativo—Pero… hubiera entendido más.

Asintiendo, Vader hizo todo cuanto pudo por contener su propia rabia, si bien eso siempre era difícil cuando el nombre de Kenobi era mencionado.

—No me sorprende que Kenobi se vanaglorie de haberme vencido, va con su personalidad.

—Oh, te equivocas—Padmé alzó su rostro para verlo de frente—Él está arrepentido.

—Se notó cuando se coló al _Executor_ para terminar el trabajo—replicó con mofa, no le gustaba que Padmé intentara justificar al Jedi.

—No te equivoques, yo también condeno eso—dijo Padmé con voz seria—Pero una vez que Rex le explicó cómo fuiste tu quien envió esa información a la Orden para detener a Palpatine, Kenobi admitió su error y aceptó ayudarme.

—¿Ayudarte a escapar?

El tono de Vader era mordaz, pero Padmé respiró profundo para calmarse. Sabía que él estaba al límite, emocional y mentalmente, y ella debía ser quien conservara la calma en este diálogo.

—No, ayudarme a regresar al _Executor_ —explicó Padmé—Yo nunca quise irme.

—¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

Padmé contuvo el aliento, la voz de Vader sonaba muy herida, y sus propios ojos proyectaban todo el dolor que ese supuesto abandono le causó. Ni siquiera pretendió entender cómo es que pasaron de ser un simple captor y capturada, a esta extraña amistad y camaradería por la cual Padmé detestaba saberse la causante de ese dolor.

—No quise irme—le dijo Padmé con un tono más suave, para que él no dudara de su sinceridad—Kenobi usó un truco de la Fuerza para dormirme y me llevó al destructor estelar.

—¿Te secuestró?—dijo, su voz al borde del grito, y sus manos apretándose en dos puños.

—Sí, porque mi padre estaba en el destructor estelar—continuó Padmé tan rápido como pudo—Cuando desperté y le expliqué la situación, acudimos a los clones, pero no quisieron escucharme. Así que usé mis propios medios para volver.

—Así que viste a tu padre en el destructor estelar—el enfado de Vader dio paso a la sorpresa—¿Y aun así regresaste conmigo?

Sabía lo importante que era la familia para Padmé. Casi cada cosa que ella hizo en el _Executor_ fue para honrar su memoria: los jardines, sus estudios, hasta la receta de pay casero… saber que ella pudo reunirse con su familia, y a pesar de eso, decidió volver con él, hizo que su corazón se acelerara y la luz volviera a cantarle con mayor intensidad. Padmé ni siquiera era consciente de lo mucho que estas decisiones significaban para él.

Durante casi toda su vida, Vader fue más un objeto que un ser humano para sus amos. Pero para Padmé él era una persona, y no solo eso, sino una que merecía su preocupación y afecto. Esta revelación le hizo sentir una abrumadora humildad en su alma, una que comprometió todavía más la ya escasa oscuridad en su corazón.

—Quise confiar en él, ¿sabes?—se sinceró Vader de nuevo, le agradaba poder hablar libremente con alguien por primera vez en años—Cuando mandé toda esa información a la Orden Jedi, también les pedí ayuda. Sabía que, sin apoyo, no podría nunca abandonar del todo las enseñanzas de Palpatine. Pero Kenobi solo me juzgó apenas me vio.

Padmé frunció el entrecejo, recordando. Obi-Wan mencionó algo así, que sus órdenes eran rescatar a un supuesto secuestrado por el Sith. "Que ciego" pensó con desánimo "No se dio cuenta de que era Vader quien quería ser salvado".

Aunque, nuevamente, quizá ella tampoco se hubiera dado cuenta antes.

—No sé si pueda confiar en él—admitió con un susurro, su enfado hacia Kenobi había menguado, pero seguía ahí.

—Y nunca te pediría que lo hagas—le dijo Padmé prontamente—Pero te pido que confíes en mí.

"Siempre" pensó Vader. No existía en toda la galaxia una persona en la cual confiara más que en Padmé.

—Así que…Rex te contó todo—preguntó, queriendo saber qué tanto sabía ella.

Padmé frunció los labios y miró hacia la Casona por un breve instante, acomodando los pensamientos en su cabeza antes de hablar.

—Al menos una buena parte—murmuró ella—Sé que venciste a Palpatine, y a los Inquisidores, después de que Palpatine destruyera a la 501.

Ah, naturalmente Rex iba a comentar eso. La destrucción de la 501 fue un golpe bajo para ambos, Vader perdió a sus hombres, Rex perdió a sus hermanos. Siempre supo que Palpatine era un ser calculador y despreciable, pero que mandara el asesinato de miles de hombres de esa forma… no. Llevaba años entrenando para ser un Sith, pero jamás pudo entender esa crueldad.

—No pude más ¿sabes?—confesó Vader, cerrando los ojos conforme esos recuerdos volvían a su mente—Por años, Palpatine iba arrebatándome todo lo que me diera alguna esperanza, pero los clones… eran personas Padmé. Clonadas, sí, ¡pero eran personas! Y él las destruyó como si fueran simples objetos.

Objetos… como él.

Vader mentiría si dijera que siempre se sintió identificado con los clones, porque no fue así. Al inicio, le parecieron una aberración, pero conforme los entrenó para formar la Legión 501 Vader se dio cuenta de que cada clon tenía su personalidad, su propia chispa. Eran leales y eficientes, dispuestos a cumplir todas las órdenes no solo por su código genético, sino porque no conocían otra cosa. Y Vader comprendió que no eran nada más que esclavos concebidos para servir. Si alguien en la galaxia comprendía el dolor de la esclavitud, ese era él.

Padmé notó el dolor que esos recuerdos marcaba en las facciones de Vader, y suspiró, dando otro paso hacia él para poder sujetarle la mano. Él no rechazó el gesto, al contrario, apretó la pequeña mano de ella con fuerza.

—No tenemos que entrar a esta Casona—dijo Padmé—Vayamos a otro lado.

—¿A dónde más podemos ir?—señaló la mascarilla sobre su rostro y el tanque de oxígeno a su lado—Mientras no arregle mi traje, tenemos muy pocas opciones Padmé.

—Vayamos a mi casa, ahí…

—Tu familia no merece ser involucrada en esto.

—Quizá, pero…

—Padmé, llevo diez años huyendo de mi pasado—la interrumpió Vader, apretando más su mano—Ha llegado el momento de que lo enfrente.

Padmé sintió lágrimas formándose en la comisura de sus ojos, pero asintió, parándose lo más cerca posible de él para que sintiera su presencia.

—Así será, pero no lo harás solo.

"Nunca más estarás solo" pensó Padmé, y cuando Vader leyó ese pensamiento con la Fuerza, lo abrumó una sensación de humildad. Por primera vez desde que tenía nueve años, no estaba solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "Evermore"de la película La Bella y la Bestia en su versión original, traducción hecha por mí.
> 
> Ahh, ya sé, hasta a mí se me hicieron lágrimas en los ojitos cuando estaba escribiendo esa conversación entre Padmé y Vader, tan profunda... y faltan más, claro, pero esta es la primera vez que Vader se abre realmente hacia ella, mencionando cosas de su pasado y sentimientos que no había compartido con nadie antes.  
> Pero, desde luego, aún no están a salvo. Vader sigue muy enfermo y los clones van a Naboo también, a lo mucho Vader y Padmé les llevan unos 15 minutos de ventaja. El próximo capítulo transcurrirá todo en Naboo y será precisamente la llegada de los clones al palacio con la reina Apaillana.  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado y no se inquieten, que faltan aún muchas escenas Anidala (si, Anakin está a punto de resurgir) ¡les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos!


	29. El sacrificio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Oh por la Fuerza... el título ya les dará una idea de por dónde va la situación. Por ahora, me limitaré a decirles que volvemos a Naboo, donde las tramas se están uniendo, y en donde se encuentran ya casi todos los personajes, ¡disfruten!

_Siempre será igual, siempre y sin pensar_   
_Siempre existirá, como la verdad_   
_De que el sol saldrá_

La reina Apaillana estaba sentada en el trono, haciendo lo mejor posible por mantener la compostura. Habían recibido el mensaje de que el Comandante del Destroyer III solicitaba audiencia con ella en el palacio, y considerando sus varios ciudadanos de Naboo que seguían en el destructor estelar, Apaillana no tuvo más opción que aceptar. Sabía que la paz de Naboo pendía de un hilo, y ocupaba toda su inteligencia y astucia para conseguir el mejor acuerdo para su gente.

—Mi señora, me han informado que los clones ya han aterrizado en Theed—le dijo Sabé, que seguía siendo jefa de doncellas.

—¿Sabes si los civiles están bien, Sabé?

—No hay reporte que diga lo contrario.

—Confiemos en la diosa, mi reina—le dijo Lorrein—Debemos tener fe.

—No creo que la fe nos salve de una guerra—musitó Apaillana, adoptando la pose más digna que tenía en su repertorio—Pero en algo debemos creer.

Sabé frunció los labios, mirando al otro lado del trono donde Dormé, otra doncella, tenía también expresión compungida. Todos en el palacio temían que la mala gestión de la reina Kamilla provocara consecuencias ya imposibles de contener.

—Mi reina, han llegado—dijo el capitán de seguridad—¿Los hago pasar?

—Sí, inmediatamente.

Pocos minutos después, cruzaron las puertas un grupo de clones escoltando al Comandante, reconocible solo porque era el único sin portar el casco. Los ánimos de la corte se volvieron más tensos, cuando notaron que entre los clones solamente estaba Palo Andalerrie.

—Bienvenido, Comandante—saludó Apaillana con voz solemne—Me place ver bien a uno de mis ciudadanos. Agradezco la dignidad con la que han sido tratados.

—Muy bien—respondió el Comandante, sin hacer una reverencia pero tampoco sonando intransigente—¿Es usted la reina Kamila?

—La reina Kamila terminó su mandato y, en espera de las nuevas elecciones, yo ostentaré el poder del trono—respondió Apaillana con gracia.

—Ah, sí, creo haber escuchado algo de eso… reina ¿Apaillana? ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Algunos de los delegados y doncellas se miraron entre sí, no estaban acostumbrados a que el soberano fuera tratado con tanta familiaridad. Pero Apaillana no se veía enojada en absoluto, sino curiosa, ella sabía que los clones no tenían educación para saber cómo comportarse en la corte.

—Comandante, aunque me da gusto recibirlo aquí y en compañía del delegado Andalerrie, me pregunto ¿dónde están mis demás ciudadanos?

—Majestad, lamento ser el portador de malas noticias—respondió el Comandante, sin hacer reverencia—Pero sus ciudadanos han supuesto un serio desacato hacia mi autoridad, todos menos el señor Andalerrie aquí presente.

Apaillana se las arregló para que su expresión se mantuviera serena, no así los demás miembros de la corte, cuyo nerviosismo era muy evidente.

—¿Cuáles fueron sus delitos, Comandante?

—Es una historia muy larga, majestad.

—Tenemos tiempo.

—Como bien debe saber, la colaboración entre mis hombres y sus ciudadanos se dio con la intención de buscar a una mujer llamada Padmé Naberrie—explicó el clon, cuyas facciones comenzaron a tensarse.

—Lo sé, la hija menor del señor Naberrie.

—Así es. Un Jedi se infiltró en el destructor estelar y desde ahí consiguió los recursos para rastrearla y rescatarla. Al principio, nosotros solo le ofrecimos protección a ella, y no la juzgamos ni a ella ni a los demás ciudadanos de Naboo aún cuando su implicación con el Jedi era muy obvia—la voz del clon iba tensándose conforme hablaba—Recordarán ustedes que los Jedi son una amenaza, y cualquier vinculación con ellos es severamente castigada.

—Lo recuerdo muy bien—la voz de Apaillana sonó muy firme—Yo serví hace años como reina de Naboo, Comandante, y pude ver con mis propios ojos la caía de los Jedi.

Aunque su voz y su rostro parecían ecuánimes, lo cierto era que en su interior Apaillana sintió una gran tristeza. Conoció y fue amiga de muchos Jedi antes de la Crisis de la República, pero eso era algo que los clones frente a ella no debían saber bajo ningún concepto.

—Pues bien, decidí pasar por alto esos detalles para asegurar la protección de sus ciudadanos, pero la señorita Naberrie tenía otros planes. Ella robó una nave del hangar y burló el bloqueo, entre muchos otros delitos.

—No… —susurró Lorrein, a quien no le gustaba en absoluto por dónde iba esta conversación.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de por qué haría eso?—preguntó Apaillana.

—Todo indica que la mujer está ayudando al criminal, un hombre muy peligroso llamado Darth Vader—continuó el Comandante—Aparentemente, ella fue su prisionera durante meses, y han hecho una especie de amistad.

—Eso no tiene sentido—dijo el señor Lorrein—Conozco bien a Padmé, ella jamás se volvería amiga de un criminal.

—No lo sé, y no me interesa saberlo—dijo el Comandante—Pero estoy dispuesto a negociar.

Miró a la reina con una ceja alzada, un gesto tan humano que puso inquieta a Apaillana. Los clones con los que ella había tratado actuaban como soldados de plomo todo el tiempo, pero este líder militar tenía más personalidad de la que esperaba. Sabía que lo que iba a decirle no le gustaría, por eso, ajustó su máscara política y su tono de voz antes de hablar.

—Hable libremente, Comandante.

—Como ya le dije, la implicación de los otros ciudadanos con el Jedi es evidente, y solo por eso deberían ser enjuiciados, pero accederé a que Ruwee Naberrie, el capitán Typho y los soldados bajo su mano regresen a Naboo, si usted nos concede total jurisdicción de Padmé Naberrie cuando ella sea encontrada.

Sabé miró la cara de espanto del señor Lorrein, y luego de reojo a Dormé, su compañera también se veía angustiada. Recordó entonces que Dormé conocía de mucho tiempo atrás a Sola Naberrie, la hermana mayor de Padmé. Todo este asunto solo parecía complicarse en vez de aclararse, y con su experiencia, la Jefa de Doncellas dedujo que ocuparían idear un plan muy meticuloso si deseaban salir airosos de esto.

—Comandante, usted me está pidiendo que le entregue a una de mis ciudadanas a cambio de otros ciudadanos—dijo Apaillana en tono serio—Es una petición muy grande, comprenderá que debo saber los detalles antes de acceder al trato.

—Con el debido respeto, majestad, Padmé es una traidora—dijo Palo, adoptando una postura de pena y un tono de voz dolida—Padmé Naberrie nos ha traicionado a todos, ¡a su familia, a sus valores, a Naboo! Merece ser atrapada y enjuiciada por eso.

El señor Lorrein miró a Palo atónito, ¿no era ese el hombre que decía estar enamorado de Padmé desde la infancia? ¿a dónde se fueron esos sentimientos? ni Lorrein ni nadie en esa sala tenían forma de saber que el delegado Andalerrie había llegado al punto más bajo de su maquiavelismo, ideando un plan que, para él, era infalible.

—Como puede ver, sus ciudadanos están perfectamente—dijo el Comandante, señalando hacia Palo—Fueron tratados con respeto todo su tiempo en el Destroyer III y escoltamos aquí personalmente al señor Andalerrie, ya que fue el único sin involucrarse con el Jedi.

Esa afirmación, lejos de darle mayor credibilidad –como esperaba el clon– puso a la Corte sobre alerta. Si el capitán Typho y el señor Ruwee Naberrie fueron involucrados con el Jedi, ¿por qué Palo no? ¿dónde estuvo él? ¿o acaso había llegado a un acuerdo con los clones? de ser así ¿cuál fue el costo de ese acuerdo?

—Por lo tanto, espero su colaboración para encontrar a Darth Vader, y que nos ceda la custodia de Padmé Naberrie cuando la encontremos—sentenció el Comandante, ajeno al recelo que la corte estaba experimentando.

—No objeto nada en relación a Darth Vader, si es un criminal peligroso, estaré orgullosa de poder ayudarlos a atraparlo—respondió Apaillana—Pero sí objeto en relación a la ciudadana Padmé Naberrie. Ella debe ser enjuiciada según las leyes de Naboo.

—Ella es una traidora—espetó Palo.

—¡Infamia!—dijo el señor Lorrein—Padmé jamás traicionaría a nadie.

—Pues lo hizo. Ella ha ayudado a escaparse al prófugo Darth Vader, entre otros delitos.

—¿Y cuáles son las pruebas, señor Andalerrie?—cuestionó Apaillana con un tono y postura tan acusativos, que dejó a Palo perplejo.

Había sido muy sencillo ser un delegado influyente bajo el mandado débil de la caprichosa reina Kamila, pero estando frente a Apaillana, Palo comprendió porqué Naboo fue tan esplendoroso en otros tiempos. Esa mujer proyectaba un poder tan grande que imponía un respeto del cual ni siquiera los clones eran inmunes. Palo tuvo que hacer gala de sus mejores tácticas políticas para poder responderle.

—Hay grabaciones que la muestran con él—dijo con algo de torpeza, luego con más seguridad—Y grabaciones que la muestran escapando del hangar.

—¿Y en esas grabaciones se confirma que ella lo ayuda por voluntad?

Palo se mordió el labio inferior, a su lado, incluso el Comandante hizo una mueca, pues era algo que no consideró antes.

—Es muy obvio—murmuró Palo.

—Lo siento señor Andalerrie, pero sin una prueba contundente, no puedo declarar a la señorita Naberrie una traidora—afirmó Apaillana, quien al notar la inconformidad de los clones se apresuró a seguir hablando—Ella entonces sigue siendo una ciudadana en plenos derechos, y entre ellos, tiene el derecho a un juicio. Aunque, para demostrarle mi voluntad de cooperar con usted, Comandante, creo que sería una buena opción el que usted forme parte de la fiscalía en dicho juicio.

—Mi reina…

—Pero…

—Eso es…

—Ellos…

—Ellos merecen también justicia—intervino Apaillana antes de que alguien más hablara, esa afirmación impresionó hasta a los propios clones, y desarmó al Comandante por varios segundos—Y si una de nuestras ciudadanas ha cometido semejante crimen, merece el castigo que los clones consideren justo. Pero primero, hay que comprobar su culpabilidad.

—Con todo respeto, majestad, esta es nuestra jurisdicción—dijo el Comandante, aunque no con tanta seguridad como cuando llegó al palacio—La mujer y Darth Vader son culpables de burlar el bloqueo y burlar el Destroyer III, entre otros delitos.

—Y si es así, entonces no objetaré más, pero Comandante está olvidando que Padmé Naberrie fue secuestrada aquí, en Naboo—continuó Apaillana—Merece un juicio en donde quede claro si esa colaboración que usted menciona es consensuada o, por el contrario, ella ha sido forzada a ayudar al mencionado Darth Vader.

—¡Por supuesto que es consensuado!—gritó Palo—Apaillana, ella…

—Reina Apaillana—corrigió Sabé con frialdad.

—Reina …—farfulló Palo apenas conteniendo su enfado—Padmé es…

—No quiero seguir hablando de eso—sentenció Apaillana con un tono que no daba lugar al debate—Comandante, ¿está de acuerdo con mis indicaciones?

El Comandante lo pensó un momento, la verdad era que los clones buscaban a Vader, no a Padmé. Mientras encontraran al Sith, el destino de esa mujer no les interesaba tanto, pero convenía jugar acorde a las normas de la reina por ahora, aprovechando cualquier recurso que pudieran proveerles. Además, la reina estaba siendo muy comprensiva, incluso amable con ellos –¡hasta dijo que ellos merecían justicia! Como si fueran humanos, y no clones– merecía que ellos también fueran amables con Naboo.

—Me parece justo, majestad—accedió el Comandante.

El señor Lorrein miró a la reina de reojo, sabía que, en el fondo, lo único que Apaillana estaba haciendo era comprar tiempo. Sus ojos miraron después a Palo, que llevaba una expresión dura en su semblante, si estos eran sus verdaderos colores, lamentaba tener que descubrirlos en un momento de tanta necesidad en la corte.

—Mis hombres cuidarán de sus ciudadanos hasta que atrapemos a los criminales—dijo el Comandante, quien a pesar de todo, seguía siendo un militar y ocupaba tomar sus precauciones por simple costumbre—Estarán más seguros en el Destroyer III.

Apaillana asintió, entendiendo que de esa forma el Comandante quería garantizar que ella siguiera ayudándolos, manteniendo a sus otros ciudadanos como virtuales prisioneros. Sabiendo que ya había presionado el asunto lo suficiente por ahora, Apaillana solo asintió, con un gesto en exceso elegante.

—Bien, entonces pongamos manos a la obra.

Palo entrecerró los ojos, Apaillana era mucho más astuta que Kamila. Tendría que hacerle unos cuantos ajustes a su plan, pero estaba seguro de que se saldría con la suya.  
.  
.  
.  
Palo Andalerrie era un hombre acostumbrado a que sus planes funcionaran. Su tiempo en la política lo volvió caprichoso en exceso y muy seguro de sí mismo. Pero como bien acababa de comprobar, una cosa es hacerse de influencias bajo el gobierno de la reina Kamila, y otra muy distinta era conseguir ese mismo nivel de poder bajo la vigilancia de la reina Apaillana.

Maldición, una sola sesión con ella y Palo ya sentía que había olvidado todo cuanto aprendió en sus años como delegado del Palacio. Era inaudito e injusto en todos los significados de esos adjetivos. La verdad era que Palo tenía una personalidad muy pobre y una autoestima frágil, ligada enteramente a su poder y su riqueza.

Pues bien, desde que Padmé Naberrie subió a esa maldita nave negra y se perdió en el espacio profundo, cada situación parecía solo restregarle en la cara lo poco inteligente y habilidoso que era en verdad. Estuvo tanto tiempo construyendo una fachada de ensueño, con una personalidad cautivadora y manipulaciones sutiles, que descuidó totalmente el interior y ahora se encontraba vacío. El punto más bajo de esa espiral, creyó él, fueron sus infernales semanas a bordo del Destroyer III, en donde Ruwee Naberrie consiguió adaptarse tan bien, y donde era evidente que él sobraba.

¡Pareciera que todo lo que Ruwee Naberrie hacía estaba bien hecho! Sabía ganarse la confianza de los clones, investigar solo en el laboratorio, conocía de historia, de milicia y hasta de armas. Todos parecían encantados con él. Su celo crecía día con día mientras más inútil se sentía Palo a bordo del destructor estelar, pero creyó que las cosas se emparejaron cuando fue evidente que el perfecto Ruwee Naberrie estaba involucrado con el Jedi Kenobi.

Pero no, claro que no, los clones tenían que venir a defender al idiota de Ruwee, a ese hombre pretencioso que siempre pretendía salirse con la suya –y lo peor de todo era que lo conseguía el muy maldito– al menos, pensó Palo, dentro de tanta intransigencia consiguieron rescatar a Padmé, y por un momento Palo pensó que todo valió la pena.

No fue así.

Palo Andalerrie aún sentía sus entrañas retorcerse cuando recordaba ese momento cuando vio a Padmé por primera vez en meses. A primera vista, estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba, pero luego, en una mirada más profunda, notó algo distinto. Se veía más terca y voluntariosa que nunca, como lista para empezar una revolución. Parada frente al Comandante y hablándole con una soltura indignante, Padmé le pareció a Palo absurdamente parecida a su padre, pero en lo negativo en vez de lo positivo.

¿A dónde se había ido esa mujer risueña y divertida? Palo siempre supo que Padmé era terca, pero era un defecto que, estaba seguro, disminuiría con la convivencia. Su personalidad fuerte y temperamento eran buenas cualidades siempre y cuando encontraran el cauce correcto, y el mejor, desde luego, era que Padmé se casara y tuviera su propia familia, para así limar esos aspectos masculinos de su personalidad y dejar solo la fragante florecilla que encapsulaba su belleza. Y naturalmente, sería Palo quien tendría el honor de convertir a Padmé en la dama perfecta, haciéndola su esposa.

Ese siempre había sido el plan ¡y era un plan perfecto! Palo estuvo dispuesto a esperar por eso, a ganarse la confianza de Padmé paulatinamente para conseguir que su transformación fuera perfecta. Ahora, lo único en lo que Palo podía pensar, era en la mirada desafiante de Padmé y sus duras palabras:

"¡Vader no es ningún monstruo! ¡No sé si pueda decir lo mismo de ti!"

¿Cómo es que Padmé se atrevía a defender a ese esperpento de Sith? Y peor aún ¿cómo es que osaba a compararlo a él, Palo Andalerrie, delegado del Palacio Real de Naboo, con un criminal? ¡e insinuando que el Sith era mejor que él!

"Está confundida" pensaba Palo "El Sith bien pudo lavarle el cerebro, el idiota del clon pudo haber atinado en eso"

Pero eso no borraba las culpas de sus acciones: Padmé había escapado del Destroyer III para ayudar a Vader, un ultraje, una traición que ciertamente no debería ser perdonada por nadie. Si la reina Kamila estuviera ahí, ella se hubiera encargado del asunto como se merecía.

Caminando en uno de los corredores exteriores del palacio, Palo seguía inmerso en estos pensamientos, cuando atisbó una silueta moviéndose entre las sombras de los pilares cercanos al hangar. Palo se quedó quieto, intentando esconder su presencia, para ver mejor la figurilla, a pesar de la distancia reconoció ese cabello rubio imposible de confundir: era Obi-Wan Kenobi.

De repente, recordó algo que escuchó en el destructor estelar, antes de llegar a Naboo:

—Protégela por favor—suplicó Ruwee Naberrie—Protégela.

—Así será—respondió Obi-Wan.

"Sigues sin aprender, Ruwee" pensó Palo con desdén "¿hasta cuándo dejarás de confiar en ese mugroso Jedi?" pero, como un golpe, Palo pensó que, si ese Jedi estaba decidido a ayudar al idiota traidor de Ruwee, entonces estaba buscando a Padmé.

Y la estaba buscando en Naboo.

"¡Padmé está aquí en Naboo!" Palo contuvo el aliento, meditando lo más rápido que pudo esas implicaciones. Si ella estaba en el planeta, entonces Vader también

Vader, el maldito que secuestró a Padmé. El Sith que había enloquecido a la mujer más hermosa del planeta, obligándola a ayudarle. Vader, el culpable de todo este desastre.

Palo llevaba mucho tiempo culpando a los demás por sus propias debilidades: compañeros de trabajo, amigos distanciados, a los clones, a Ruwee… pero el máximo culpable, a sus ojos, era Darth Vader.

Sí, era Vader el culpable de que Padmé estuviera tan confundida la pobrecita. Apaillana tenía razón –al menos eso le concedería a esa mujer– Padmé bien podía ser inocente, obligada por Vader a cometer actos que ella no realizaría en su sano juicio. Si era así, el Jedi no haría nada más que complicar aún más las cosas, quizá manipulando él mismo a Padmé para su propio beneficio.

"Serás idiota, Ruwee, no se puede confiar en un tramposo Jedi" pensó Palo, ¡claro que Kenobi abusaría de Padmé apenas pudiera hacerlo! Lo mismo que Vader. No, lo que Padmé necesitaba era ser salvada de verdad. Obviamente los clones eran muy incompetentes para ser encargados con esa tarea, así que era trabajo de él conseguirlo.

Rescataría a Padmé, y la ayudaría a descubrir la telaraña de mentiras en la que su pobre mente impresionable había caído; así, su Padmé volvería y conseguiría al fin ganársela. Tenía la confianza del Comandante y la reina Apaillana ya consideraba a Padmé inocente, podrían empezar su vida en Theed, olvidarse de todo el incidente… aunque convendría alejarse de Ruwee, quizá a Padmé le costaría eso al principio, pero al final lo comprendería cuando viera cómo él la rescató del laberinto en el cual Ruwee también participó.

Pero tenía que encontrar a Padmé antes que Kenobi. Aún escondido en el corredor, Palo observó a Kenobi dirigirse hacia las concurridas calles de la capital, y su mente, que a final de cuentas no era tan tonta, hiló todo: la vieja casona.

Claro, la casona donde había empezado todo. Ahí tenía que empezar a buscar.  
.  
.  
.  
El tiempo no había sido especialmente amable con la vieja Casona de Palpatine, lo que más le impresionó a Vader fue ver el tronco caído sobre su techo que hizo un hueco sobre la sala interior. Considerando lo mucho que a su viejo Maestro siempre le importó mostrarse superior a todo, incluso a la naturaleza, fue gracioso imaginar la indignación que Palpatine hubiera sentido de ver su Casona en dicho estado.

Vader conocía todos los códigos, así que pudieron entrar por la puerta y encontrar el laboratorio escondido en la parte baja de la Casona. Tal y como había supuesto, ahí encontró todos los repuestos que necesitaba para reparar su casco. Debía apurarse, porque al tanque de su mascarilla le quedaba solo una hora de oxígeno, y sus pulmones ya estaban adoloridos por el tiempo que estuvo sin su casco en el _Executor_.

Padmé estuvo al menos diez minutos con Vader en el laboratorio intentando encontrar algo en lo cual pudiera ayudarlo, pero la verdad era que no tenía conocimiento técnico en esos menesteres y R2 era de muchísima más ayuda que ella. Para que no se sintiera tan mal, Vader le pidió que hiciera una copia de las computadoras personales de Palpatine, las cuales estaban en las habitaciones principales de la Casona, ambos supusieron que cualquier información que pudieran encontrar ahí sería útil después.

—El estado de esta casa es lamentable—dijo 3PO por tercera vez, mientras Padmé acomodaba lo mejor posible una silla para sentarse frente al computador—¿No desea que la ayude a limpiar, señorita Padmé?

—No, gracias 3PO, no estaremos aquí un minuto más de lo necesario—respondió ella, sabía que este lugar traía muy malos recuerdos a Vader y detestaba lo mal que ya debía sentirse.

—Oh, está bien, señorita Padmé, ¿ocupa algo en lo que pueda ayudare?

—No por ahora.

Introdujo el disco en el computador, usó las claves que le dio Vader, y en segundos estuvo dentro del sistema, solo tecleó un poco más y vio todos los archivos comenzar a copiarse en el disco.

—Señorita Padmé, me parece que tenemos visitas.

—¿Visitas?—frunció el ceño, parándose para asomarse por la misma ventana en la cual estaba 3PO—¿Cómo es eso posible?

Ahí, frente a la Casona, estaba aterrizando una nave del palacio. El miedo que sintió Padmé se convirtió en auténtico pánico cuando vio la rampa descender y a Palo Andalerrie bajar de la nave con un bláster en la mano.

—Quédate aquí 3PO, y vigila que el disco se copie correctamente—ordenó Padmé, agarrando su propio bláster—Bajaré a ver qué quiere.

—Como ordene, señorita Padmé.

Hizo una inhalación profunda, apretando más el bláster en su mano, y bajó hacia la entrada de la Casona, donde estaba Palo contemplando el lugar como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Padmé, saliendo a su encuentro.

—Ah, Padmé, me alegra ver que estás bien—dijo Palo con una sonrisa que no le pareció sincera en absoluto—Estábamos preocupados…

—Ajá—Padmé luchó contra el impulso de rodar los ojos, pues no quería perderlo de vista ni un segundo—Estoy bien, así que puedes irte.

—No me iré sin ti, Padmé.

Palo dio un paso hacia ella, y Padmé aprovechó para levantar su bláster y apuntarle al pecho.

—Quieto—ordenó—No confíe en ti y definitivamente no me iré contigo.

—Vamos Padmé, sabes que confías en mí.

—Quizá alguna vez lo hice—murmuró ella—Pero no confío en ti desde que te aliaste con los clones para destruir el Executor.

La sonrisa de Palo se convirtió en una expresión seria, pero Padmé entrecerró los ojos, detectando la falsedad en esa faceta. Bueno, si antes no conseguía engañarla por completo, ahora mucho menos.

—No tenía opción Padmé—dijo él.

—¡Claro que la tenías!

—Los clones nos tenían amenazados, ellos…

—Aún si así fuera, a mi padre no le importó—continuó Padmé.

—No, pero a mí sí porque temía por Naboo.

—¿Qué?

"Tienes que estar bromeando" pensó Padmé, ¿qué le iba a importar Naboo a este sujeto? No, esto se relacionaba con algo más, Palo tenía un plan entre manos y era por eso que estaba ahí.

—¿Contra quién crees que se irían los clones?—continuó Palo, pensando que estaba consiguiendo que ella bajara la guardia—No solo contra ti o contra nosotros, sino contra todo Naboo. Solo quería proteger a nuestro planeta.

—No te creo.

—Es la verdad.

—Supongamos que es cierto—dijo Padmé—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Palo le dio más dramatismo a su expresión, pero Padmé solo apretó más el bláster, intentando mantener su pulso firme.

—Conseguí escabullirme, los clones están haciendo un nuevo acuerdo con la reina Apaillana—dijo Palo con un tono desesperado—Padmé, aún estamos a tiempo de salvar toda la situación.

—¿Cómo?

—Ellos solo quieren a Vader—continuó Palo—La reina y yo podemos protegerte, a ti y a toda tu familia, dejando a Naboo a salvo. Solo hay una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Que te cases conmigo.

Padmé jadeó, de todas las cosas que Palo pudiera estar buscando, jamás se le cruzó eso por la mente. Fama, poder, riqueza… todo eso tendría sentido, pero ¿casarse con ella? ¿enserio? Palo debería conocerla mejor que esto, saber que ella no tenía ningún sentimiento profundo hacia él.

"Por eso lo hace" pensó de repente, su mente se sintió abrirse ante esa revelación "Quiere chantajearme… aprovechar esta situación para que me sienta comprometida con él"

¡Eso explicaba tanto! Padmé no había entendido porqué Palo estuvo en el destructor estelar. Aunque no sabía los detalles, no era sorprendente el que su padre arriesgara todo por buscarla, conocía a su familia, ellos nunca la dejarían sola mientras tuvieran opciones. Pero Palo no tenía nada que hacer ahí, ni siquiera como amigo de la familia; a no ser, que intentara hacer que los Naberrie se sintieran comprometidos hacia él.

—Tienes que estar bromeando—farfulló ella, esbozando una sonrisa irónica. Todo esto era tan absurdo que le costaba creerlo.

—Es la verdad.

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Enserio arriesgarías todo Naboo y tu familia?—la expresión de Palo pasó de la desesperación al enfado, fue solo un microsegundo, pero Padmé lo detectó, y comprendió que él estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—No creo en ti, Palo—replicó con firmeza—Y jamás me casaría contigo.

Finalmente, la fachada cayó, y la expresión de Palo fue de absoluta furia.

—Sí, lo harás.

—¡No!

Palo elevó su bláster hacia ella, Padmé no parpadeó, pero sintió su corazón acelerarse; era muy distinto disparar a los clones en medio de un escape a tener frente a ella a una persona apuntándole con un arma tan de cerca.

—Baja tu arma, y súbete a la nave Padmé—siseó Palo, intentando mostrarse seguro de sí mismo.

—No…

—¡Dije que…!

El bláster en la mano de Palo tembló hasta que no le quedó más remedio que soltarlo, y cuando ambos voltearon para ver qué estaba pasando, vieron el bláster llegar rápidamente a las manos de Lord Vader.  
.  
.  
.  
Apenas Padmé salió del laboratorio secreto, Vader se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas, respirando con pesadez. R2 continuó trabajando en el ensamblaje de los circuitos destruidos, pero Vader no puso atención a eso, llevándose una mano al pecho, que comenzaba a dolerle con más intensidad.

Estaba peor de lo que quería admitir. Cada respiración le dolía, y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse muy débil, pero no quería preocupar más a Padmé. La mascarilla de oxígeno que llevaba puesta no conseguía oxigenar lo suficiente sus delicados pulmones, y llevaba ya horas sin tener el ambiente idóneo para su destrozado sistema cardiovascular. Cada minuto que pasaba su salud se comprometía más, y ahora, Vader comenzaba a temer que ni con todos los arreglos suficientes ni los médicos de Kamino conseguiría sanar.

Si Padmé no estuviera en esos momentos en la parte de arriba de la Casona, decidida a ayudarlo, genuinamente se dejaría morir en ese instante. Pero la Fuerza le había mostrado una extraña misericordia, permitiéndole estar cerca de ella y contar con su amistad. No presionaría más el asunto, el simple hecho de que Padmé quisiera ser su amiga era mucho más de lo que él podría esperar, y lo agradecía con una humildad que no sentía desde la infancia. Así que, solo por ella, seguía esforzándose, aunque el dolor en su pecho aumentara y sus extremidades se sintieran más débiles.

Intentó meditar para calmar el dolor en su cuerpo, pero poco después de eso, sintió una oleada de pánico que provenía de Padmé. Inmediatamente se tensó, ¿por qué ella tenía miedo? No había nada ni nadie cuando entraron a la Casona, ella debería estar segura. Con movimientos lentos, se puso de pie, caminando hacia las escaleras.

"Terminaré esto en once minutos" dijo R2 intentando detenerlo.

—¿No puede ser menos tiempo?—jadeó.

"Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo"

R2 no se detenía, sabiendo que su trabajo era de suma importancia. Vader miró al pequeño robot que seguía ensamblando con rapidez, y luego, sintió el miedo de Padmé con mayor fuerza, así como las lejanas voces de una discusión. Había un intruso en la casa, y Padmé estaba asustada, no podía esperar ocho minutos.

—Súbelo cuando termines—dijo Vader, y luego subió penosamente los escalones.

Cada escalón le costaba un jadeo, sus pulmones contrayéndose al máximo por el desgaste y el pecho ardiendo con intensidad, pero ese dolor no se comparó con la ira que recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando llegó al umbral de la Casona, y vio a Palo Andalerrie amenazando a Padmé con un bláster.

Amenazándola… enfrente de él.

Usando la Fuerza, le arrebató el arma, y aunque seguía sintiéndose muy débil, usó la energía que le quedaba para que su voz sonara firme.

—Ella ha tomado su decisión—dijo Vader—Largo de aquí.

Palo lo miró con miedo cuando se dio cuenta que le quitó el arma usando la Fuerza, pero al mirar su enfermo rostro –cubierto de cicatrices, con una máscara de oxígeno sobre la boca, usando su traje raído– esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Tú eres Vader?—se mofó, mirando hacia Padmé—¿Enserio por esta criatura deforme estás arriesgado tu vida, Padmé? ¡cuando podrías estar conmigo!

La verdad era que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que ese sujeto opinaba –sabía muy bien que no merecía a Padmé para nada– pero vio fuego en los castaños ojos de su amada y una rabia intensa marcar su precioso rostro.

—¡Lárgate de aquí!—gritó Padmé, temblando de ira.

—¡Lo haré! ¡Pero vendrás conmigo!

Palo se abalanzó sobre Padmé, con toda la intención de lastimarla, pero no pudo siquiera acercársele. Vader usó la Fuerza para empujarlo hacia la puerta de la Casona, asegurándose de que se pegara con el marco.

—Largo de aquí, Andelerrie—espetó él, cuidando que su voz no le fallara por su débil respiración.

—¿Qué? ¿Te crees muy especial?—respondió Palo, haciendo lo mejor por ocultar su miedo—Por favor, solo eres su nuevo juego de caridad. Padmé es muy conocida por eso, ¿sabías? Nadie como ella para tenerle piedad a las cosas desechables.

Escuchó a Padmé jadear, y sintió su impresión por esas palabras; miró de soslayo a la mujer, notando la total indignación en su semblante.

—Cuando se canse de ti, buscará un nuevo juguete, ya lo verás—continuó Palo, mencionando cada palabra con saña.

Vader dejó de mirar a Padmé para ver la expresión iracunda de Palo, no era necesario usar la Fuerza para notar la frustración de ese hombre por no conseguir salirse con la suya.

—¿Uno como tú?—murmuró con burla, regresándole su gesto de mofa.

—Oh, yo no soy un juguete, ¡no te confundas!—gritó Palo—Yo soy el hombre que ella necesita para aprender cuál es su lugar. Conmigo, será la dama perfecta, ¡la esposa perfecta! Ella lo sabe, bajo esa terquedad infantil Padmé lo sabe, implora para que la convierta en una mujer.

Mientras Palo hablaba, sus pensamientos se proyectaban con violencia, haciendo imposible que Vader los evadiera, y las imágenes en la mente de Palo eran peores que sus palabras. Se veía a sí mismo como un triunfador, usando a Padmé de maneras soeces, tanto para completar sus aspiraciones políticas como para complacer sus deseos carnales; eran imágenes y pensamientos denigrantes, que dispararon la rabia de Vader a niveles que no había alcanzado en años.

—No podrías estar más equivocado.

Usando la Fuerza, Vader subyugó a Palo, disfrutó cuando vio el terror invadir sus ojos al sentir su cuerpo inmovilizado por una energía invisible, siendo incapaz de mover un solo dedo.

—Padmé Naberrie es la mujer más impresionante, hermosa y valiosa en esta galaxia—siseó Vader con odio, apretando cada músculo en el cuerpo de Palo para que sufriera—No necesita nada ni a nadie, ella ya es perfecta.

—Vader… —susurró Padmé, inmovilizada en su lugar.

Padmé había bajado el bláster, y observaba todo a pocos metros de distancia; le sorprendieron esas palabras de Vader, conmoviéndola en lo más profundo de su ser, pero también tenía miedo, notando que los ojos azules de Vader estaban tornándose amarillos mientras usaba la Fuerza contra Palo.

Amarillos en el mismo tono que le vio cuando usó la Fuerza contra ella, ese terrible día, en que casi la mató.

Frente a él, Vader vio el miedo de Palo y su rostro volverse rojo por el dolor; pero detrás de él sintió a Padmé asustarse, esta vez no de Palo, sino de él.

"Mátalo" dijo la voz oscura de su Maestro en su cabeza "Osó amenazarte a ti, y a la mujer. Mátalo, no merece menos esa escoria"

"No caigas en su juego" cantó la Luz, en un susurro que a pesar de su suavidad se sentía poderoso "No otra vez. Eres más que solo tu rabia, y lo sabes. Padmé lo sabe. No te dejes convencer"

—Por favor, piedad… —sollozó Palo, con lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos por el dolor en aumento—Piedad…¡haré lo que sea, por favor!

Y de repente, como un golpe, esas palabras le trajeron otro recuerdo.

—¡No!—gritó Padmé con pánico, abrazando a su sobrina—¡Por favor señor, tenga piedad!

Por un momento, Vader no vio más a Palo. Vio a Padmé cuando la conoció, echa un ovillo sobre su sobrina y suplicándole misericordia. Fue un maldito bastardo ese día, castigando a una mujer y a una niña con infamia. Luego, nuevos recuerdos desfilaron por su mente:

Cuando era un esclavo en Tatooine, y le pedía un poco de piedad a sus amos para que no lo maltrataron a él o a su madre.

Cuando Palpatine llegó a Tatooine y le pidió piedad, antes de que ese malnacido asesinara a su madre frente a él.

Cuando entrenó hasta que sus huesos se rompieron y sus músculos se desgarraron, pidiendo piedad cuando el dolor le impedía moverse, recibiendo solo castigos.

Nadie tuvo nunca piedad hacia él, nadie… hasta que una mujer se quedó a su lado, cuidó sus heridas, sonreía con él y le preparaba pay casero solo para que merendara. Una mujer que le hizo recordar lo que era ser humano, lo que significaba ganarse el perdón de alguien, y su aprecio, que le devolvió la esperanza de vivir.

Una mujer hacia la que no tuvo piedad, sin embargo, ella la tuvo hacia él. Padmé, quien lo defendía a su manera y lo había elegido a él, cuando pudo perfectamente irse con su familia y olvidarlo. Padmé, quien le enseñó que él podía ser mucho más de lo que la gente asumía que él era, quien confiaba en él, lo escuchaba, y lo comprendía. La luz cantó con más fuerza, mientras la voz oscura de su Maestro se diluía hasta desvanecerse, ¿qué importaba la rabia de un momento, cuando podía tener el cariño de Padmé por toda la vida?

Vader soltó a Palo, quien cayó bruscamente hacia el suelo, jadeando por el miedo.

—Lárgate de aquí—dijo con odio contenido—No vuelvas a acercarte nunca más a Padmé o a su familia.

"Bien hecho, hijo mío" escuchó a la luz susurrarle al oído, casi como si fuera la voz de su difunta madre. Al mismo tiempo en que una pesada carga caía de sus hombros, liberando su mente de una tensión que acostumbraba cargar hace años, Vader sintió un fuerte calambre en su pecho, y se dio cuenta de que le urgía su casco.

La dio la espalda a Palo, cansado de él, y se topó cara a cara con Padmé, ella lo veía con una expresión de orgullo y felicidad que eclipsó sus sentidos un momento –¡qué hermosa se veía así!– y aunque su cuerpo rozaba la debilidad absoluta y sus pulmones colapsarían en cualquier momento, se tomó su tiempo para contemplarla. A su ángel.

La Fuerza gritó indicándole un peligro, al mismo tiempo que el rostro de Padmé se crispaba por el susto.

—¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie!—gritó Palo, alzando el pequeño bláster que había escondido entre sus túnicas.

—¡No!

El bláster disparó, pero el impacto jamás llegó a Padmé, porque Vader se interpuso en el último segundo. Con horror, Padmé dejó caer su propia arma al suelo, saltando hacia Vader para intentar evitar que su pesado cuerpo se pegara contra el piso.

—¡Vader!—sollozó Padmé, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por el miedo, mientras acomodaba a Vader sobre su regazo.

—P…pad… mé…

Los ojos azules de Vader la contemplaron una última vez, con absoluta adoración, y luego se cerraron cuando él perdió la conciencia. Padmé jadeó aterrada, agitándolo lo más delicadamente posible para que despertara.

Entonces Palo dio un paso hacia ella, apuntándole a la cabeza.

—Sube a la nave Padmé—ordenó él.

—No…

—¡Sube a la nave, o lo mataré!—gritó Palo, apuntando ahora hacia Vader—Sabes que lo haré.

Padmé pasó la punta de sus dedos sobre el rostro de Vader, pero él no reaccionó, todo en lo que Padmé podía pensar era que este no podía ser su final. Tanta desdicha, tanto dolor, haber sobrevivido a tanto no podía conducirlo a morir de esta forma ¡no! ¡no era justo!

—¡Necesita atención médica!—gritó fuera de sí, abrazando a Vader como si con eso pudiera contenerle la vida en el cuerpo.

—Sube conmigo, o lo remato en este instante—siseó Palo.

—¡No!

—Cásate conmigo, y dejaremos a este bastardo en una facilidad médica—Palo colocó la punta del cañón sobre la frente de Vader—Oh recházame una vez más, y velo morir…

Padmé miró a Palo con el rostro descompuesto, ¿cómo tenía la frialdad de decir algo así? sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y los labios le temblaban por el llanto, aún así, Palo pudo ver el asco que sus palabras le produjeron a Padmé. No le importó. Al menos, ella parecía al fin considerar su propuesta.

Padmé miró a Vader, sus lágrimas cayéndole sobre sus desfiguradas mejillas, ¿podría él perdonarla algún día si se casaba con Palo? ¿podría ella vivir consigo misma siendo la esposa de ese desgraciado? Pero, peor aún, ¿podría ella vivir consigo misma si dejaba morir a Vader ahí?

Miró a Palo con odio absoluto… y tomó su decisión.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, escuchó el sonido a estática que emanaban los sables de luz, y un filo color azul cruzar el pecho de Palo. El hombre cayó al suelo en ese mismo instante, su raquítico corazón fulminado por el sable.

Atrás de él, Obi-Wan Kenobi guardó su sable sin remordimiento alguno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "Fábula ancestral" (o "Bella y bestia son") de la película La Bella y la Bestia en su versión Español Latino.
> 
> No me maten, por favor, no me maten... si me matan, ¿cómo sabrán lo que pasa después? jeje... okey, empecemos:  
> 1.-Apaillana está contra las cuerdas con los clones, y lo sabe, tiene muy pocas opciones. Ruwee terminó en medio de esa crisis por estar en el Destroyer III, así que Naboo está a punto de ser invadido... una palabra mal entendida, un gesto áspero, la más mínima sospecha puede detonar esta bomba.  
> 2.-Palo cavó su propia tumba. No quise que Vader lo matara (aunque se merecía una muerte lenta y tortuosa) porque el punto de todo esto era la redención de Vader, y al mostrarle clemencia, dejó totalmente el Lado Oscuro, (es decir, ¿quién podía culparlo si mataba a Palo? el tipo lo estaba amenazando y chantajeando a Padmé con malicia, pero decidió hacer lo correcto, aunque fuera lo más difícil) Lo bueno es que Obi-Wan estaba cerca.  
> 3.-Obi-Wan demoró más en llegar porque, mientras que Palo llegó a la Casona en una nave, Obi-Wan debió usar un speeder. Y no, Vader no está muerto.  
> El próximo capítulo continúa justo donde se queda este y actualizaré el fin de semana c; ¡gracias por leer! abrazos para todos.


	30. Varykino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Les pido una disculpa, sé que me demoré mucho en actualizar y considerando que el capítulo anterior quedo intenso, pues no debió ser linda tanta espera. Mi justificación es que empecé un nuevo trabajo, y me tomó un par de días adaptarme, lo cual comprometió mucho mi tiempo libre. Pero ya conseguí recuperar mi ritmo de nuevo. No diré mucho por ahora, mejor lean jeje.  
> ¡disfruten!

_Sin esperanza, mientras mi sueño muere_   
_Mientras el tiempo vuela, amando una ilusión perdida_   
_Indefenso, imperdonable, frío y conducido_   
_A esta triste conclusión_

—P…pad… mé…

Los ojos azules de Vader la contemplaron una última vez, con absoluta adoración, y luego se cerraron cuando él perdió la conciencia, ¿cómo podía una mujer tan preciosa sostenerlo de esta forma? Ella era tan valiente, y siempre lo sorprendía con su autenticidad. Incluso ahora, cuando la vida escapaba de su cuerpo y sentía a la muerte reclamarlo, acudía tranquilo por la calma que le provocaba estar en sus brazos. No podía existir mejor forma de morir que en un abrazo de Padmé Naberrie.

Pero la calidez de sus brazos dejó de sentirse cuando la oscuridad lo reclamó de nuevo, y Vader olvidó por un momento quién era, dejando que un sollozo escapara de sus labios, ¿es que jamás sería libre de esto? ¿por qué la oscuridad siempre lo perseguía de esta forma? Era así desde que tenía memoria.

 _No_ … no siempre fue así. Su mente le mostró los recuerdos de esos días cuando no había oscuridad, cuando fue feliz. Memorias que durante años le provocaron un dolor indescriptible, al mostrarle todo lo que había perdido, pero que en este momento se sentían muy adecuadas.

Recordó a su madre cuando le cantaba una nana en las noches a la hora de dormir, acariciándole el rostro o el cabello con ternura y deseándole lindos sueños. Recordó a su madre prepararle sus alimentos favoritos siempre que podía, y trabajar más duro para ahorrar y poder prepararle unos dulces en su cumpleaños. Recordó que ella siempre lo alentaba a que usara esas chatarras para aprender a armar y reparar cosas, sonriendo con orgullo cuando él aprendía algo nuevo, y la manera en que lo abrazaba cuando ambos se sentaban afuera de su casa para ver las estrellas, soñando un futuro mujer.

Eran esclavos, su vida no era perfecta, pero a pesar de lo poco que tenían, fueron muy felices.

Luego llegó la oscuridad un día maldito. Acababa de cumplir nueve años, lo recordaba porque aún tenía en su mochila unos cuantos dulces que él había guardado de su cumpleaños. Él y su madre caminaban por el desierto inclemente de Tatooine, a dos horas de Mos Espa, con la indicación de hacer unos trueques con Jawas que estaban cerca –Watto, su cobarde amo, no quiso ir personalmente por miedo al desierto– aún podía recordar el calor del sol sobre su cabeza y la rasposa arena colándose en sus zapatos.

Entonces, frente a ellos vieron una silueta vestida de negro. Tuvo un feo presentimiento, tan intenso que hasta su madre debió intuirlo, porque se paró frente a él intentando cubrirlo cuando el hombre se acercó más a ellos.

Oh, aún recordaba sus palabras…

—Tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos—dijo el monstruo, el que después sería su Maestro—No creí los reportes, pero ahora…

—¿Quién es usted?—preguntó su madre, ella que siempre intentaba ser amable, sonó áspera y desconfiada.

Bajo la capucha negra que cubría el rostro del hombre, pudieron atisbar las líneas de una sonrisa, y entonces comenzó el horror.

Como cualquier niño, siempre se sintió seguro al lado de su madre. En sus peores días, bastaba con volver a casa y llorar en el confort de sus brazos unos minutos antes de que su presencia lo calmara. Ese día, sintió auténtico pánico cuando lo arrancaron literalmente de los brazos de su madre, mientras ella gritaba retorciéndose de dolor, torturada de maneras atroces por una Fuerza invisible.

—¡Tenga piedad!—sollozó su madre—¡Es solo un niño! ¡Por favor, tómeme a mí, tenga piedad!

La misma Fuerza invisible que torturaba a su madre lo jalaba con violencia hacia el monstruo, cuyos ojos amarillos resplandecían bajo la sombra de la capucha, haciéndolo ver aún más escalofriante. Para ese punto, lloraba desesperado e intentaba volver con su mamá.

—Pon mucha atención, niño—dijo el monstruo, mientras encendía un sable de luz rojo en su mano—Ésta es tu primera lección: no existe la piedad.

Al escuchar esas palabras, su madre lo vio con miedo, comprendiendo lo que iba a pasar. Y soportando con el mayor estoicismo el dolor de su tortura, lo miró a los ojos con amor, antes de decir sus últimas palabras.

—No me olvides Ani, no olvides el…

El sable se movió grácilmente hacia su madre y, en un segundo, su cabeza rodó al suelo.

Y así fue como, en menos de cinco minutos, su vida cambió para siempre.

Ni siquiera la dura vida de Tatooine pudo prepararlo para una vida a merced del Sith. Las retorcidas enseñanzas de Palpatine al principio le repugnaban, pero al ir creciendo, algunas comenzaron a tener sentido. La galaxia siempre fue cruel con él, haciéndolo nacer esclavo, ¿para qué tenerles compasión a planetas enteros llenos de escorias como Watto, o de pusilánimes ignorantes como sus vecinos?

No obstante, cada vez que pensaba así, cuando su mente y corazón estaban listos para abandonarse a la oscuridad, escuchaba en su mente con absoluta claridad la voz de su madre, y sus últimas palabras.

_No olvides Ani…_

¿No olvidar el qué? ¿el hambre, la miseria, la esclavitud? ¿el calor de Tatooine? ¿sus arenas interminables? ¿los cientos de criaturas despreciables que usaban Mos Espa como parque recreativo de sus peores vicios? El conflicto nunca lo abandonó, ni siquiera después de construir su sable, torturar por primera vez, pelear, vencer, matar… el conflicto nunca se fue.

_No olvides Ani…_

¿Olvidar el qué? ¿los pocos valores que su madre consiguió inculcarle? ¿de qué servía el trabajo duro y la honradez en esa galaxia viciosa? ¿cuál era el punto de ayudar a las personas si éstas no lo valoraban? ¿para qué hacer lo correcto si no había recompensa?

Aún así, lo intentó. Reunió las pruebas y las mandó a los Jedi, se enfrentó a su Maestro aún sabiendo que podía perder, y usando todos los poderes que pudo, consiguió vencerlo. Erradicó a los Inquisidores, esa secta de locos que no tenían el menor escrúpulo, antes de que devastaran a la galaxia. Por un momento, pensó que al fin sería libre… pero el fuego de Mustafar le recordó cuál era su lugar.

_No olvides, Ani…_

¿Olvidar qué cosa? ¿su desgraciada vida? ¿el hecho de que siempre fue un esclavo, antes de Watto después de Palpatine? ¿Qué a pesar de intentar hacer lo correcto, motivado por razones que no comprendía, fue juzgado, castigado y lo perdió todo?

"¿Qué no olvide el qué? ¡¿Qué no olvide el qué?!" Gritó en su mente con desesperación.

Y ahora, al final de su vida, cuando sus últimos alientos estaban exhalando, vino la revelación.

Vio esa sorpresa que sintió cuando Padmé lo retó por primera vez, usando su ingenio. Vio la gratitud que lo inundó cuando ella se quedó a su lado en su recinto, cuidándolo mientras se recuperaba. Vio lo divertido que era hablar con ella durante horas de cualquier tema, y lo agradable que era verla sonreír. Vio la camaradería surgida entre ellos cuando se enfrentaron a los clones, y luego afianzarse cuando huyeron del Executor; la incredulidad que sintió cuando ella regresó con él, y la felicidad que lo inundó cuando lo agarró de la mano.

_No olvides Ani… el amor._

El amor que sintió por su madre, el amor que ahora sentía por Padmé, ¿fue el amor la clave de todo? Quizá… viviría todos esos horrores de nuevo, si con eso conseguía un momento más con Padmé en sus brazos.

Con ese último pensamiento, cuando sintió una presión de la Fuerza empujarlo hacia algo más profundo, la siguió sin oponerse. Al fin, comenzaba a sentir otra vez paz.  
.  
.  
.  
—Obi-Wan…—Padmé contuvo el aliento, todo había pasado tan rápido que su cabeza apenas conseguía procesar los hechos.

—Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo—Obi-Wan se puso de cuclillas a su lado, buscando el pulso de Vader—Su corazón late muy despacio.

—Su respirador se dañó mientras escapábamos y la mascarilla no le hace el mismo efecto… —explicó Padmé, su voz temblando por los remanentes de su llanto—Tenemos que llevarlo de urgencia a una facilidad médica.

—No podemos—dijo Obi-Wan con una mueca de disgusto en los labios.

—¿Qué?

—Padmé, los clones han llegado a Naboo—suspiró Obi-Wan—Te buscan a ti y a Vader, a estas alturas seguramente me buscan a mi también. Somos fugitivos.

¡Fugitivos! Esa palabra sonaba tan drástica, Padmé la repitió en su cabeza varias veces, ¿cómo ella podía ser una fugitiva en su propio planeta?

—Pero, yo…

—Tenemos que mantenernos escondidos en lo que se resuelve este embrollo—continuó Obi-Wan—Y atender a Vader nosotros mismos.

—No conozco a ningún médico de manera personal en el cual podamos confiar.

—Francamente, yo tampoco.

Padmé contuvo el aliento, mirando a Vader en su regazo ¿cómo es que la historia volvía a repetirse? Ya antes él había recibido un disparo por ella, y ahora… ahora su vida pendía de un hilo. Tomando una profunda respiración, Padmé contuvo su miedo y su dolor para darle paso a la determinación.

—Debes hacer algo—le urgió a Obi-Wan—Prometiste que me ayudarías a salvarlo ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Sí, pero…

—¡No hay "pero" que valga!—replicó ella—Tú eres el culpable de su condición, si en algo deseas enmendar tus errores, entonces me ayudarás a salvarle la vida ahora. Al costo que sea.

Obi-Wan contempló a Padmé no solo con sus ojos, sino con la Fuerza, sintiendo las oleadas de su angustia, una preocupación de ese nivel no surge por un conocido, ni siquiera por un amigo, los sentimientos de Padmé eran más profundos que eso. Viendo la postura en la que ella estaba, con Vader sobre su regazo y abrazándolo para sostenerlo cerca de su pecho, la revelación le llegó de golpe.

"¿Qué tan ciego he sido?" se lamentó Obi-Wan de sí mismo, ¡era tan obvio!

—En verdad lo amas, ¿no es cierto?—dijo él con voz suave.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Padmé, que no se esperaba esa respuesta de él. Miró al inconsciente Vader en sus brazos de nuevo, ¿era amor este sentimiento que carcomía su pecho?

—Sí… creo que sí—murmuró su respuesta.

"Pensaré en esto después" se dijo a sí misma. Pero la verdad ya había sido dicha, y aunque la conmoción estaba causándole una mala jugada a la mente de Padmé, para Obi-Wan la respuesta no podía ser más sincera.

El ex Jedi miró al aprendiz de Sith, cuya vida iba extinguiéndose, con varios sentimientos encontrados. Ese hombre, al que él consideraba tan peligroso, había cautivado el corazón de Padmé Naberrie, una mujer que él sabía era fuerte e inteligente. Así que decidió confiar en el juicio de ella.

—Tengo una idea—dijo él—Pero no sé qué tanto funcione.

—Dime.

—Puedo sumergir a Vader en un trance curativo de la Fuerza, es una técnica que usaban en el Templo Jedi… mantendría a Vader inconsciente mucho tiempo, días quizá, pero le permitiría a la Fuerza curar todo lo que sea posible de sus heridas físicas.

¿Usar la Fuerza para curar? ¿eso era posible? Padmé intentó recordar todo lo que pudo leer de la Fuerza en el Executor. Ciertamente, hubo un artículo en el cual se describían los usos del Lado Luminoso, y la curación acelerada era uno de ellos, pero fuera de esos apuntes no tenía ninguna noción del proceso.

—Y… ¿funcionará?

—Sería como mantenerlo en un estado de coma provisional, en el cual lo que pueda curarse de su cuerpo, se curará—continuó explicando Obi-Wan—Eso nos dará tiempo de buscar opciones de médicos o lugares a donde podamos llevar a Vader cuando se encuentre más repuesto.

Era una buena idea, pero Padmé aún tenía sus dudas. El hombre frente a ella era Obi-Wan Kenobi, un Jedi que se enfrentó a Vader años atrás y lo dejó en Mustafar para morir, aunque su arrepentimiento era genuino, no podía dejar de cuestionase si confiaba en Kenobi lo suficiente para entregarle la vida de Vader.

Y a pesar de su recelo, Padmé no tenía más opciones.

—Hazlo, por favor…—dijo con un hilo de voz, rezándole a la Diosa para no tener que arrepentirse después de eso—Sólo hazlo…

—Muy bien.

Obi-Wan miró el rostro deforme de Vader con una nueva sensación en su pecho. La culpa que llevaba arrastrando se diluía al pensar que, al fin, estaba enmendando sus errores. Colocó una mano sobre su frente y cerró los ojos, sumergiéndose en la Fuerza lo más profundo que pudo, arrastrando la débil conciencia de Vader con él. Para su sorpresa, Vader no se resistió en absoluto.

—Que la Fuerza te cure—susurró, sellando la conciencia de Vader con la Fuerza para dar inicio al trance.

—¿Funcionó?—preguntó Padmé ansiosa.

—Sí—dijo Obi-Wan—Ahora depende de él, de qué tanto abrace a la Fuerza… pero debería estar bien.

Padmé frunció los labios, de no haber vivido lo que vivió en el Executor, no creería en la Fuerza para nada. Solo esperaba que poner su fe en ella no la hiciera arrepentirse.

—Aún así, deberíamos al menos poner un poco de bacta en su herida en la espalda—murmuró con más decisión.

—No objetaría a eso, pero no estamos muy a salvo aquí Padmé. Los clones podrían buscarnos en esta Casona, y en algún momento detectarán la ausencia de Palo.

Hasta ese momento Padmé genuinamente se había olvidado del cuerpo inerte de Palo, a unos metros de ella. Lo miró de reojo, sintiendo náuseas al recordar el horror que ese hombre la hizo vivir, ni siquiera pudo conciliar el recuerdo de su amigo de la infancia con el monstruo muerto a unos pasos de ellos. Pero Obi-Wan tenía razón, la Casona no era el lugar más seguro para ellos, necesitaban encontrar un lugar recluido y poco conocido, un lugar como…

—Vamos… vamos a Varykino—sugirió ella..

—¿Dónde es eso?

—Una casa de mi familia sobre el lago—explicó Padmé—Está aislada, ahí estaremos a salvo.

—Eso espero—dijo Obi-Wan, admitiendo que no tenían muchas opciones—Veamos…

Usando la Fuerza, Obi-Wan elevó a Vader para llevarlo a la nave, y en el interior lo recostó sobre la camilla médica. Al momento en que sintió la ausencia de Vader en sus brazos, Padmé sintió miedo de nuevo, pero sabiendo que necesitaba ser fuerte, optó por ir a por 3PO y R2, recordando también llevar los respaldos que alcanzaron a copiar de las computadoras de la Casona.

Adentro de la nave, encontró a Obi-Wan colocando bacta sobre la herida de Vader en la espalda, los ojos del ex Jedi contemplaban con concentración las cicatrices de quemaduras que cubrían toda la piel de Vader, rememorando los eventos de Mustafar. Un fuerte instinto de protección recorrió el cuerpo de Padmé, quien se acercó para corroborar que el ex Jedi no tuviera otras intenciones.

Sin embargo, estando más cerca, vio la mueca de horror y la culpa en los ojos de Obi-Wan, y eso la calmó. Tomaría más tiempo para que pudiera confiar en él, pero al menos Padmé se convenció de que en ese instante, Kenobi era un aliado.

—Pondré las coordenadas—dijo Padmé, caminando hacia la cabina y rezándola a la Diosa una vez más.  
.  
.  
.  
El País de los Lagos era una de las zonas más aisladas, seguras y hermosas en todo Naboo. Centenares de lagos rodeados de montañas creaban un idílico panorama de verdes colinas, costas llenas de flores y lagunas azules. Por su compleja topografía, el País de los Lagos no tenía comunicaciones complejas, y por eso las naves no podían sobrevolar la zona a no ser que contaran con un piloto en extremo experimentado que pudiera orientarse sin sistemas de navegación primarios.

Ni Padmé ni Obi-Wan eran pilotos así de experimentados, pero por fortuna, R2-D2 sí lo era, y consiguió sobrevolar los numerosos lagos hasta llegar al Lago Varykino, en donde estaba la casa de reposo de los Naberrie.

—¿Cómo consigues volar sin sistemas de navegación?—preguntó Obi-Wan impresionado al pequeño droide.

"Es algo que se aprende cuando vuelas con el amo Ani"

—¿Qué dijo?—preguntó Obi-Wan, mirando a 3PO.

—Oh, R2-D2 mencionaba que desarrolló esa habilidad al trabajar para el amo Vader—respondió el droide de protocolo, aliviado de que Obi-Wan no pareciera entender al astro-droide—El amo es un piloto muy temerario.

—Ya veo…

Padmé estaba sentada en la camilla médica, mirando a Vader; aunque escuchaba la conversación a lo lejos, no le dio importancia, todos sus sentidos estaban inmersos en el inconsciente Vader frente a ella.

—Señorita Padmé, parece que hemos llegado—dijo 3PO, asomándose a donde estaba ella—Al menos, R2 considera que hemos llegado a las coordenadas que usted ingresó.

—Voy en un momento, gracias 3PO—respondió en automático, sin dejar de ver a Vader.

Su rostro se veía inusualmente sereno, supuso que se debía al trance de la Fuerza. Todas las veces que contempló el rostro de Vader antes, podía ver sus facciones algo endurecidas, tanto por el tiempo como por lo áspero de su temperamento; pero el Vader frente a ella se veía tranquilo, y eso le hacía verse mucho mejor.

Reticente, Padmé se puso de pie y entró a la cabina, a través del cristal pudo ver su precioso Varykino frente a ella, y la envolvió una sensación agridulce.

Meses atrás, subió a la nave familiar para pasar unos días en Varykino, pensando que con sus bellos paisajes encontraría las respuestas que necesitaba. Ahora se daba cuenta de que, en ese tiempo, no podía encontrarse más estancada, buscando oportunidades en donde nunca las tendría y aferrándose a unos sueños que no se amoldaban a su realidad.

La Diosa –o la Fuerza– escuchó sus plegarias y decidió mostrarle las respuestas a todas sus preguntas, pero el proceso no pudo ser más diferente del cual ella había imaginado. La Padmé de hace meses deseando llegar a Varykino era una asistente de consular en el palacio con poca experiencia, subestimada y ansiosa de encontrar la oportunidad de desarrollarse profesionalmente. La Padmé que ahora llegaba a Varykino estaba segura de que nada ni nadie conseguiría hacerla sentir mal consigo misma, ya no, y que no necesitaba una carrera grande o un puesto político para hacer la diferencia que ella quería en su mundo.

—Aterriza atrás de la casa, R2—ordenó Padmé al astro-droide—Así no podrán ver la nave.

"Entendido" respondió en binario.

Maniobró un poco y consiguió acomodar la nave en un huevo del jardín posterior, donde los frondosos árboles y las altas fachadas de la casa escondían perfectamente la nave. Una vez que aterrizaron y bajó la rampa, Padmé se paró al lado de la camilla médica y la empujó con suavidad para que flotara a su lado, descendiendo hacia la parte posterior de la casa.

Obi-Wan la seguía de cerca, desconociendo ese lugar, pero admirando su belleza. La construcción era de estilo clásico de Naboo, con formas circulas y muy amplias, colores cálidos, y fachadas rodeadas de flores y plantas decorativas. Por la temporada del año, había una variedad maravillosa de florecillas y frutos en los jardines, lo cual le brindaba a la casa una grata sensación de vida y color.

Padmé fue poco consciente de la hermosura de su lago, abriendo las puertas con los códigos que se sabía desde que era una niña, y llevando la camilla con Vader al cuarto que creyó mejor. Estaba en la primera planta, cerca de la veranda, el cuarto tenía dos ventanas, una que quedaba encima del jardín y otra con vista al lago; era una habitación llena de sol, donde corría una brisa cálida y seguido se escuchaba el canto de los pajarillos. Consideró que era el mejor lugar para una recuperación.

—Permíteme, Padmé—dijo Obi-Wan, entrando a la habitación detrás de ella.

El ex Jedi usó la Fuerza para mover suavemente a Vader desde la camilla médica a la cama, que aunque no muy grande, era mucho más cómoda. Padmé puso encima de él una frazada ligera y se aseguró de que la mascarilla de oxígeno estuviera bien colocada sobre su boca.

Aunque R2 había conseguido reparar los circuitos del respirador en el pecho de Vader, su casco también sufrió de varios daños y el astro-droide seguía intentando que funcionara. A Obi-Wan no le preocupaba mucho, insistiendo que entre la mascarilla y el trance de la Fuerza era más que suficiente –por ahora– pero Padmé seguía temiendo que no lo fuera.

—Este lugar parece muy seguro—dijo Obi-Wan, caminando hacia la veranda—¿Y esa góndola?

Padmé no se asomó, pero sabía de lo que hablaba.

—A los lagos se suele llegar por góndola o speeders de agua—explicó ella—Es mucho más fácil que maniobrar una nave sin sistemas de navegación.

—Entonces si deseo irme ¿debo usar la góndola?

—Así es, pero ¿a dónde pretendes ir?—preguntó Padmé, volteando a verlo.

—A Theed. Tengo un conocido que bien podría darme el contacto de un médico—explicó Obi-Wan—No te preocupes, seré cuidadoso.

—Te tomará todo un día ir y venir.

—Lo haré.

Padmé suspiró, no del todo a gusto con la idea, pero deseando que Vader recibiera al menos un mínimo de atención médica.  
.  
.  
.  
En las siguientes horas, Obi-Wan se fue usando la góndola, 3PO se ocupó en la cocina haciendo inventarios de las provisiones que tenían, y R2 buscaba en el garaje herramientas que podía usar para reparar el resto del traje de Vader. Esto dejó a Padmé sin prácticamente nada que hacer, y cuando se aseguró de que el tanque de oxígeno funcionaba a la perfección, lo mismo la mascarilla, el silencio hizo que sus trémulos pensamientos hicieran un eco terrible en su cabeza y debiera salir a la veranda a tomar aire.

Nadie nunca le advirtió los dolores de crecer. Padmé podía tener solo 24 años, pero sentía que había vivido mucho más que eso. Parada en la hermosa veranda donde pasó tantos veranos con su familia, un complejo sentimiento de desánimo iba colándose en su corazón. Era el dolor de pisar los lugares de la infancia, notando que nada había cambiado, nada excepto ella.

Estaba atardeciendo, así que dejó que la belleza del lugar cautivara sus sentidos un momento. El lago brillaba bajo las tonalidades rojizas del sol, el césped seguía verde, las olas se rompían con suavidad sobre arenas claras y centenares de florecillas cubrían los árboles y prados. A lo lejos, podía ver la isla a la cual nadaba de niña con su hermana, comenzando a ensombrecerse por la luz que menguaba.

—¿Qué es Varykino?—preguntó Vader.

—Es una casa que tienen mis padres en Naboo.

—¿Esa es la Giralunas?

—Sí, cuando termine de florecer tendrá un aroma dulzón muy agradable.

—Es tu favorita—afirmó Vader.

—No, mi favorita es ésta, el Capullo de Ángel. Cuando la planta tenga un par de flores más, perfumarán toda mi habitación, tienen la fragancia más bonita que he olido nunca en una flor.

Padmé cerró los ojos un momento, perdiéndose en ese recuerdo, usándolo como punto de partida para el caos de pensamientos que había en su cabeza.

¿Era amor lo que sentía por Vader? ¿era amor querer verlo feliz? ¿querer que sus heridas se curaran y así tuviera una segunda oportunidad de vivir? ¿era amor preocuparse por él cuando estaba herido? ¿era amor angustiarse por la simple idea de imaginarse una vida sin él?

Aún con los ojos cerrados, Padmé se abrazó a sí misma, evocando lo que sintió cuando Vader la abrazó. Oh, se sintió tan segura en sus brazos, sabía que mientras él la sostuviera nada podría nunca hacerle daño, ¿en qué momento el que fue su captor se convirtió en la fuente de su seguridad? Padmé sabía por puro instinto que, a su lado, nunca le pasaría nada.

Eso no estaba bien, o al menos, no debería de estarlo. Vader la amenazó, la volvió su prisionera, incluso intentó ahorcarla en una ocasión. Pero esa criatura odiosa que la trató tan miserablemente al inicio no se parecía en nada al hombre dulce e inteligente con quien hablaba de política y comía pay casero. Uno era un hombre deforme de ojos amarillos inyectados con odio, el otro era un hombre amble de preciosos ojos azules que había sufrido demasiado.

"Él no es tan malo en realidad, solo lleva mucho tiempo estando solo, sin calor humano"

Eso le dijo R2 cuando Vader estaba recuperándose, y ahora que sabía más de su pasado, comprendía que era cierto. Dejó que la rabia inundara su mente al recordar que Palpatine lo esclavizó desde que era un niño, ¿qué clase de criatura inhumana le hace eso a un pequeño? Se estremeció al pensar en la forma que empleó Palpatine para enseñarle a ser cruel y ruin.

Y si bien Vader podía serlo, también era atento, inesperadamente amable y considerado. Bajo las capas de dolor acumuladas por su tiempo con el monstruo de Palpatine, aún quedaba algo de ese niño que debió ser amado por alguien –¿sus padres quizá? ¿tuvo familia alguna vez?– un niño que anhelaba su libertad.

Padmé se dio cuenta que amaba ese hombre, al que estaba bajo la armadura de Sith que debió forjarse para sobrevivir. Al hombre que, contra todo pronóstico, consiguió conservar un poco de su alma.

Sabía que Vader tenía sentimientos hacia ella, pero no estaba segura de qué tipo ni tampoco de cómo él afrontaba esas emociones. Criado por Palpatine, Vader no tenía mucho conocimiento de relaciones humanas sanas y eso era muy claro por el trato hosco que tenía hacia ella aún sin quererlo. Pero Padmé se dio cuenta que ella deseaba enseñarle, deseaba estar a su lado mientras terminaba de sanar –física y mentalmente– verlo liberarse del yugo del Sith.

Pero… ¿era eso lo que Vader quería?

Antes de que Palo llegara con sus amenazas, parecían tener un plan: conseguir una manera de llegar a Kamino y que Vader pudiera sanar ahí sus heridas físicas en la medida de lo posible. Padmé siempre se contó dentro de ese proceso, sin cuestionarse mucho por qué le importaba tanto; ahora que comprendía sus verdaderos sentimientos, le era más sencillo conciliar su deseo de verlo sano y feliz, pero la duda seguía retumbando en su mente.

Vader había accedido a ir a Kamino, pero ¿qué quería él? Además de salud física, lo cual era muy obvio, ¿qué deseaba él? ¿quería seguir con ella, continuar con la camaradería que habían forjado? ¿llegaría a amarla también? ¿qué haría con su vida si recuperaba la salud? Eran preguntas a las que Padmé no le dio importancia antes, pero ahora sonaban muy determinantes.

Hasta ahora había estado muy segura de que Vader la seguiría, considerando los pasos agigantados que dio para ser una mejor persona. No se vengó de Obi-Wan, tampoco contratacó a los clones, ¡incluso perdonó la vida de Palo! No era el mismo hombre que conoció, Padmé sabía que el ser de ojos amarillos estaba casi desaparecido, y que su amado de ojos azules era cada vez más fuerte.

Lord Vader era el primer hombre del que Padmé se había enamorado en verdad, podía confiar en él, admirarlo y deseaba de corazón ayudarlo a ser mejor persona. Quería estar a su lado y anhelaba poder abrazarlo de nuevo, sentir la protección de sus brazos. Pero ¿podría eso ser posible? Aunque él hubiera avanzado tanto, lo cierto es que cargaba con un pasado atroz, Padmé no sabía aun todos los detalles, pero con lo que él le había confesado era suficiente para saber que ese pasado nunca lo abandonaría, al menos no del todo, ¿podría el amor que ella le tenía ser suficiente para que no cayera de nuevo en esos vicios viejos?

"Si sobrevive" dijo una voz al fondo de su mente, y con nueva desesperación Padmé cerró los ojos, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos por la congoja, ¿qué haría si Vader moría? Apenas acababa de descubrir la profundidad de sus sentimientos ¡necesitaba hablar con él, dejar las cosas claras! Quería volver a escuchar su voz, ver sus ojos, su tono de orgullo cuando ella hacía algo bien, incluso discutir ¡lo necesitaba en su vida! Padmé nunca había sido tan consciente de lo aburrida que fue su existencia hasta que llegó este intrépido hombre, tan audaz en sus ideologías como en sus decisiones, retándola en todo momento y haciéndola sentir la mujer más importante de la galaxia cuando la escuchaba.

Con dolor, Padmé abrió los ojos y notó que el cielo estaba mucho más oscuro, permitiéndole a las estrellas comenzar a asomarse. Jamás había visto la belleza de Varykino con ojos tan adultos, comprendiendo que para que existieran esas hermosas luces de estrellas, también debía haber oscuridad.  
.  
.  
.  
Al día siguiente, llegó Obi-Wan con un médico que dijo ser de suma confianza. Padmé permaneció al lado del médico mientras él retiraba lo que quedaba del traje de Vader para hacer un chequeo completo de su salud, y dictaminó que al menos en el sondeo, parecía estar muy bien. Colocó algo de bacta en su herida y otros ungüentos sobre su cuerpo para relajar los músculos y ayudarles a sanar mejor, luego le recetó unos tés y medicamentos que ayudarían a su pronta recuperación cuando despertara.

Obi-Wan notó que Padmé se veía muy cansada, como si no hubiera dormido nada en toda la noche –lo cual no le sorprendería en absoluto– su preocupación por Vader solo era igualada por su determinación de hacer cuanto estuviera en sus manos para garantizar su recuperación. Desde que pudo conocerla mejor en el Destroyer III, Obi-Wan sintió una gran admiración por esa mujer tan baja en estatura, pero tan grande en carácter. Ahora se daba cuenta de que, mientras más la conocía, más facetas suyas encontraba para asombrarse.

Padmé Naberrie, además de todo eso, tenía un gran corazón, podía sentir en la Fuerza la pureza de sus sentimientos y buenas intenciones. Si una mujer así estaba enamorada de Vader, entonces debió ver algo en el aprendiz de Sith que Obi-Wan falló en ver hace más de una década. Algo por lo cual ella llevaba días enteros peleando contra clones, políticos y hasta viejos amigos, todo para proteger a Vader.

No solo eso, sino que lo arrastró en su cruzada y Obi-Wan no se arrepentía de sus participaciones en esta batalla. Palo Andalerrie era un hombre déspota cuya presencia en la Fuerza se oscurecía cada vez más, no pudo escuchar toda la discusión entre Palo, Padmé y Vader, pero sí pudo ver cuando disparó a la espalda de Vader y cuando intentó chantajear a Padmé para que se casara con él.

Quizá estaba mal que no sintiera arrepentimiento por haberlo matado, pero en honor a la verdad, el sujeto era despreciable y sus crímenes numerosos. Intento de asesinato, chantaje a mano armada, manipulación… y si buscaba en sus años de político seguro encontraría corrupción, apostaría sin dudarlo su sable. Naboo y la galaxia estaban mejor sin él. Sabía que no estaba dentro del código Jedi matar de esa manera, pero mentiría si decía que se sentía mal. Era algo en lo que debía meditar.

Tampoco se arrepentía de haber sumido a Vader en un trance de la Fuerza, una técnica de luz muy avanzada, ni haber manipulado con la Fuerza al médico para que accediera a atender las heridas del ex Sith y después lo olvidara por completo. Lo cierto es que, considerando el terrible error que cometió contra Vader al prejuzgarlo hace tantos años, y la forma en que complicó todo subestimando a Padmé, todo eso le parecía muy poco aún para enmendar sus faltas.

Obi-Wan estaba meditando en la veranda, y Padmé estaba saliendo de la cocina con una taza de té, cuando escuchó que el comunicador de la casa sonaba. De repente asustada, Padmé corrió hacia la pantalla en el comedor, abriendo el audio, pero no el video.

— _¿Hola?_ —sonó la voz de Sola— _¿Padmé, estás ahí?_

Padmé sintió que su corazón se detuvo un segundo, y escuchó los pasos apurados de Obi-Wan Kenobi llegando a donde ella, también desconcertado.

— _¡Padmé, sé que estás ahí!_ —dijo Sola con más energía— _Vamos hermanita, nadie más podría estar en esa casa… tranquila, este canal está encriptado, no lo rastrearán, pero tenemos poco tiempo para hablar._

Al decir eso, Padmé se envalentonó y abrió el video también. El rostro de Sola se veía cansado, con ojeras bajo los ojos y también afilado por su extrema delgadez, pero el alivio que brilló en sus pupilas cuando vio a su hermanita menor eclipsó todo lo demás.

— _¡Oh, Padmé, estás bien!_ —sollozó Sola feliz— _¡Gracias a la Diosa!_

—Sola… —Padmé no podía creerlo—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

— _Una corazonada, cuando supimos que los clones estaban buscándolos en Naboo asumí que irías ahí_ —Sola cuidó de no mencionar el lugar, solo por si acaso— _¿Estás bien?_

—Sí Sola, estoy perfectamente, ¿cómo está Pooja? ¿regresó bien?

— _Sí, totalmente sana_ —dijo Sola con alivio, luego con enojo— _Solo que ese monstruo usó algún truco de la Fuerza o algo así, porque no recuerda absolutamente nada._

"Oh, gracias a la Diosa" pensó Padmé, sin querer imaginar lo que los clones harían con su sobrina si supiera algo de Vader. "La protegió" pensó Padmé después, dándose cuenta de que Vader cuidó ese detalle cuando regresó a su sobrina a Naboo para que los clones no pudieran usarla.

—No es un monstruo Sola—respondió Padmé casi con fiereza—Todo fue un terrible malentendido, pero es complicado.

— _¿Complicado? ¡Apuesto a que sí! Tuvimos que acudir a Apaillana para que volviera al palacio y que al fin se hiciera algo para buscarte, y luego el Jedi y…_

—¿Apaillana está en el palacio?—preguntó Padmé asombrada, recordando a una reina que admiraba mucho—¿Enserio?

— _Sí, Kamila dejó un desastre y Apaillana intenta solucionarlo, pero no es nada fácil_ —suspiró Sola con desánimo— _¿Kenobi? ¿Eres tú?_

El ex Jedi asintió, acercándose un poco más a la pantalla para que su rostro fuera más visible.

—Así es, señorita Naberrie.

— _¡Bien que armaste un caos cuando te colaste en esa nave!_ —le replicó ella enfadada— _Pero al menos encontraste a mi hermana, te concedo eso._

—¿Tú sabías de eso, Sola?—preguntó Padmé, asombrada de que toda su familia pareciera involucrada en su intento de rescate.

— _Desde luego que sí, pero olvida los detalles, hay muchas cosas que hablar y por pantalla no se puede_ —Sola hizo un gesto de determinación idéntico al de su hermana, y Obi-Wan supo que no le gustaría lo que ella iba a decir— _Saldremos para allá en unas horas._

—¡No Sola! ¡No pueden venir! No es seguro—dijo Padmé.

— _No me importa Padmé, prepara las habitaciones. Cuídate._

—¡Sola, espera, no…!

La comunicación se cortó, y Padmé suspiró con más frustración. Atrás de ella, Obi-Wan no pudo evitar soltar una risita, lo cual la enfureció más.

—Oh, encuentras todo esto divertido ¿no es cierto?

—No me mal entiendas—respondió Obi-Wan—No me agrada que tu hermana venga, pero es divertido lo parecidas que son.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Voluntariosas, y sin aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

Padmé frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada más. Aunque detestaba la forma, en el fondo le daba mucha alegría poder ver a su hermana de nuevo. Pero un pensamiento ensombreció su alegría, ¿cómo explicaría lo de Vader?

Meditativa, Padmé caminó hacia la habitación donde Vader seguía inconsciente, sin empeorar, pero tampoco mejorar. Obi-Wan la siguió despacio, había prestado mucha atención a Padmé y a sus complejos sentimientos, pues aunque ella estaba enamorada de él, no parecía estar muy segura de qué hacer con ese cariño. Era evidente que ella y Vader necesitaban hablar con el corazón en sus manos, y le creaba una gran curiosidad saber cuál sería la conclusión de esa plática.

—Aún no despierta—murmuró Padmé, sentándose en una silla frente a la cama de Vader—¿Crees que dure así mucho más tiempo?

—No lo sé, pero su presencia en la Fuerza se fortalece—le dijo Obi-Wan, con una media sonrisa—Y se siente bien, menos oscura en realidad.

—¿Crees que abandone el Lado Oscuro?

Obi-Wan se preguntó qué tanto sabría Padmé sobre los lados oscuros y luminosos de la Fuerza, pero supuso que, lo que ella supiera, era suficiente para responderle.

—No lo sé—dijo con honestidad—Aunque, el hecho de que tenga sentimientos por ti hace que sea muy probable.

—¿Por qué?

—El Lado Oscuro solo reconoce sentimientos negativos… preocuparse por ti, desde luego, está lejos de ser un sentimiento negativo. Implica afecto, y eso es un gran avance.

—Él nunca quiso ser un Sith—dijo ella, recordado las palabras de Vader—Fue obligado por Palpatine desde que era un niño.

Obi-Wan contuvo el aliento, cuestionándose si Vader sería capaz de desaprender enseñanzas arraigadas desde su infancia.

—Padmé, ¿seguirías amándolo aún si permanece en el Lado Oscuro?—preguntó Obi-Wan, más preocupado por ella que por él.

Observó la forma en que Padmé respiró profundo, sin atreverse a verlo.

—No lo sé—confesó.

Obi-Wan asintió, y se fue a la veranda a seguir meditando. Padmé se quedó sola con Vader, y sujetó su mano con ternura, sin dejar de contemplarlo.

—Vuelve a mi—susurró—Despierta y vuelve a mí.

La tarde dio paso a la noche, y el cansancio hizo que tanto Padmé como Obi-Wan fueran quedándose dormidos. Ninguno de ellos fue consciente del momento en que una Fuerza extraña y poderosa emergió del cuerpo de Vader, y un resplandor, similar al de una estrella, cubrió su cuerpo por un instante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "If I can't love her" (Si no puedo amarla) de la película La Bella y la Bestia 2017 (Traducción hecha por mí)
> 
> Uff, mucha introspección de los personajes en este capítulo ¡y es que debían decirse tantas cosas! vamos por puntos...  
> 1.-Padmé AL FIN admitió que está enamorada de Vader. Consideré que Varykino era un escenario perfecto para enfrentarla a esos sentimientos, está en su hogar, y ahora entiende que solamente ella cambió, lo demás sigue igual. Y parte de ese cambio es su nuevo amor.  
> 2.-La escena primera, en donde Vader recuerda la muerte de su madre, fue la última que escribí y me debatí mucho si agregarla o no, pero decidí que era un momento tan clave en su vida que merecíamos verlo en sus propios ojos, y sobre todo, cómo esa dicotomía de la luz y la oscuridad ha llegado a su fin.  
> 3.-Obi-Wan tendrá más escenas donde afianza sus pensamientos, y sí, tendrá sus momentos con Vader después... o ¿ya no será Vader? mmm  
> Mil gracias por leer, ¡les mando un abrazo a todos!


	31. Anakin Skywalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Ay, solo con el título de este capítulo ya deben saber MUY bien por dónde va esto... así que no les hago perder su tiempo.  
> ¡disfruten!

_¿Cómo un momento puede durar para siempre?_   
_¿Cómo puede una historia nunca morir?_   
_Es el amor al que nos aferramos_   
_Nunca es sencillo, pero lo intentamos_

No sabía dónde estaba, de hecho, no veía nada, a su alrededor se extendía un suelo blanco con una ligera neblina, también blanca, que no le recordaba a ninguno de los lugares que conocía. No sentía ni calor, ni frío, ni dolor… un momento, ¡no sentía dolor! ¿cómo era eso posible? Desde Mustafar, todos los días traían al menos una incomodidad a su cuerpo; pero ahora respiraba con absoluta calma, el aire entrando a sus pulmones de manera natural, y su cuerpo respondiéndole como si jamás hubiera sido lastimado.

—Ani…

Se tensó de inmediato, solo un ser humano en toda su vida lo había llamado así, y esa persona fue…

—¿Madre?

Volteó impresionado a su alrededor, y al final, a varios metros de distancia, vio la silueta de Shmi Skywalker, sonriéndole con ese amor maternal que recordaba. Jamás pensó que volvería a verla, no después de ese terrible día en que ella… ni siquiera se atrevió a terminar el pensamiento. Shmi caminó hacia él, se veía tan distinta, pero al mismo tiempo igual a como la recordaba; su rostro había rejuvenecido, y se veía en paz.

—Oh, mi Ani—Shmi abrió ambos brazos hacia él, sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas.

Al tenerla enfrente, notó que ahora era más alto que ella. La última vez que la vio, su altura rozaba la cintura de su madre, acaso un poco más alto; ahora, Shmi debía alzar el rostro para verlo, pues ella apenas llegaba a sus hombros.

—Ani, mira qué guapo te has puesto—sonrió ella—¡Y tan alto!

Ante la mención de ese cumplido, inmediatamente bajó sus ojos apenado, solo una madre podría ver atractivo a un hijo deforme…

—Madre, no tienes que mentir—susurró, apenas creyendo que estaba hablando con ella de nuevo.

—Jamás te he mentido, Ani—replicó ella, pero no con enfado, sino con pena—¿Por qué piensas que te miento?

—Sé… sé cómo se ve mi rostro—espetó apenas con un hilo de voz, cerrando los ojos para no tener que ver su decepción—Lo sé…

—Ah, tú hablas de eso—dijo Shmi, su voz un poco despectiva—Mírate Ani.

—Pero…

—Mírate.

Tomando una profunda respiración, abrió los ojos de nuevo, y notó que al lado de su madre había un espejo de cuerpo completo. No tenía idea de cómo es que ese espejo apareció de la nada, pero no le importó, porque lo único que capturó su atención fue el reflejo en ese espejo.

Ahí estaba él, pero no llevaba puesta su armadura ni su casco, tampoco esas túnicas que le hizo vestir Palpatine tantos años. En cambio, llevaba puesto unos pantalones claros, botas y una camisa blanca, a pesar de que las prendas eran un poco holgadas podía verse su cuerpo, esbelto y joven, con sorpresa levantó sus dos manos y comprobó que estaba completo. Su mano derecha, perdida hace tantos años en ese estúpido duelo, volvía a estar ahí, dejándole mover sus dedos.

Pero lo más sorprendente fue su rostro… la última vez que miró ese rostro, fue en Mustafar, y aun así, se veía algo distinto. Sus facciones no estaban tan endurecidas y su cabello estaba un poco más largo, ondulándose naturalmente en las puntas. Sus ojos azules se reconocieron a sí mismos en ese semblante joven, incluso apuesto, sin cicatriz alguna de las quemaduras que lo deformaron.

—Esto… ¿esto es real?—musitó apenas de manera coherente—Madre… ¿enserio estás aquí?

—Claro, Ani. Todo esto es real.

Abrumado por lo que estaba viendo, colapsó. Shmi abrió sus brazos de nuevo, y pudo al fin consolar a su hijo por todos los horrores que había vivido. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de su madre, buscando ese aroma familiar, el calor y el amor que solo ella podía brindarle, y sin importarle nada más, comenzó a llorar como cuando era un niño.

De repente, sintió que se volvía más pequeño, y que podía acurrucarse sobre el pecho de su madre, sintiendo de nuevo los latidos de ese corazón que le parecían su hogar. Shmi acarició su cabello y tarareó la misma nana con la cual lo hacía dormirse en las noches, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza. Aquí, se sintió seguro por primera vez en años.

—Mamá… lo siento tanto… —sollozó cuando pudo recuperar su voz—¡debí hacer algo! Pude haber hecho algo… perdóname mamá.

—Oh, mi Ani, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte—le susurró ella al oído, besándole la cabeza—Eras un niño, y yo debí cuidarte. Perdóname tú a mí por no poder defenderte.

—¡No!—se apartó de ella para verla a los ojos—¡Tú no hiciste nada mal! Yo… yo… ¿qué me pasó?

Se miró a sí mismo, y notó que ya no era el adulto que se vio en el espejo, sino que tenía otra vez nueve años de edad. Shmi se inclinó para volver abrazarlo, sonriendo mientras le respondía.

—Aquí no hay máscaras Ani, nos mostramos tal y como somos—explicó—Ahora mismo, están tan asustado y dolido como cuando eras un niño, así que te ves como uno.

—Pero… oh, ¿dónde estoy?—se separó de su madre solo lo suficiente para poder verla, sin querer romper el abrazo—¿Morí, mamá? ¿existe entonces un más allá?

—No, Ani, aún no has muerto—Shmi besó su frente—Estás inmerso en un trance de la Fuerza, tu alma está tan cerca de la Fuerza como es posible, y por eso pude venir a verte.

—Oh… así que… ¿volveré?—suspiró con desdén.

—Sí, cuando te hayas curado—respondió Shmi con suavidad—La Fuerza ahora mismo está renovando tu cuerpo y tu alma. Pero qué tanto te cures dependerá de ti.

—Mamá, yo… no quiero volver—admitió, su voz de niño haciéndolo sonar aún más infantil—Quiero quedarme contigo, ¿por qué debo volver? Todos son muy malos conmigo.

—¿Todos, mi amor? Yo sé de hay alguien que no lo es.

Las pequeñas mejillas del niño se tornaron rosadas cuando pensó en Padmé, y apretó ambos labios desviando su rostro para no ver la sonrisa complacida de Shmi.

—Padmé es diferente mamá—admitió con necedad—Además, ella estaría mucho mejor sin mí. No la merezco.

—Oh, Ani ¿qué no recuerdas tu reflejo de hace unos momentos? Cualquier mujer tendría suerte de estar al lado de un joven tan apuesto como tú.

—Allá no soy apuesto, mamá.

—Sí lo eres.

—No.

—Tan terco como siempre, mi amor—Shmi se irguió y empujó suavemente a su hijo hacia el espejo, haciendo que se viera de nuevo en el reflejo como un niño—¿Qué ves ahí?

—Al niño que alguna vez fui.

—Muy bien, ahora cierra los ojos—él obedeció, conservando un gesto obstinado en su semblante—Piensa en Naboo, y en Padmé, piensa en la persona que eres con ella… ahora abre los ojos.

Así lo hizo, y frente a él estaba de nuevo alto y joven como solo unos minutos atrás. Su madre colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros con orgullo, mirándolo a los ojos a través del espejo.

—Este eres tú—continuó Shmi—Esta es tu alma, Ani. Tu cuerpo podrá verse diferente, pero ésta es tu esencia y es hermosa.

—No puede ser—negó con la cabeza y miró a su madre de frente, sin querer ver el reflejo—¡No es posible! He hecho cosas terribles, yo…

Su voz se quebró de nuevo, nuevas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, lágrimas que Shmi limpió con ternura, esperando a que su hijo se recuperara lo suficiente para volver a hablar.

—Soy un monstruo, mamá, ¡ni siquiera sé cómo consigues mirarme a los ojos!—bajó la mirada, sin poder soportar el amor que Shmi le mostraba—He peleado, he matado, he robado, he…

—¿Lo hiciste por convicción, Ani?—lo interrumpió Shmi, antes de que su hijo pudiera seguir atormentándose.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Tú creías en eso?—cuestionó Shmi—¿Creías en la oscuridad como algo superior a la luz? ¿disfrutabas matando, torturando, lo hacías porque te placía?

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, llorando con más intensidad, su voz le falló por completo y no pudo decir nada, así que solo negó con la cabeza. Shmi volvió a abrazarlo, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Y es que era muy obvio, porque si su pequeño Ani hubiera sucumbido de lleno a la oscuridad, no podría estar ahí con ella.

—Un verdadero monstruo raptó a un niño, asesinó a su única familia y lo convirtió en su esclavo—dijo Shmi, su voz sonando dura por el enfado que aún sentía ante esa injusticia—Lo obligó a hacer cosas terribles, cosas de las que siempre te has arrepentido, ¿y sabes por qué?

Negó de nuevo, incapaz de alejarse de su madre en ese momento.

—Porque nunca le creíste, porque en el fondo, siempre buscaste la luz. Es por eso que jamás dejaste de escucharla—acarició su cabello de nuevo, y se alejó para verlo de frente—Y por eso estás aquí conmigo ahora.

Acarició sus mejillas, limpiando los restos de lágrimas, y por fin él recuperó su voz.

—¿Cómo puedes perdonarme madre? ¿cómo puedes disculpar lo que fui?

—Siempre serás mi niño, Ani—respondió ella con simpleza—Y porque a pesar de todo, fuiste fuerte. Porque cuando te viste acorralado y debiste decidir entre la luz y la oscuridad, decidiste la luz. Y gracias a eso, tu alma comenzó a sanar, mostrándose como es.

Miraron de nuevo al espejo, y esta vez notó más detalles en su reflejo. Se veía joven, y sano, pero también algo simple. Al lado de su madre, quien proyectaba una paz absoluta, él parecía aun perturbado.

—No sé en qué momento elegí la luz—admitió en un susurro.

—Yo sí—sonrió Shmi complacida—Fue cuando elegiste a Padmé antes que tu venganza, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—¿Enserio?

—Ah, Ani—suspiró su madre sonriente.

Shmi estiró su mano hacia el espejo, su reflejo desapareció y luego frente a él pudo ver su duelo contra Kenobi, pero en tercera persona. Se vio a sí mismo, imponente y terrorífico con su máscara, a punto de ajusticiar al Jedi, para detenerse en el último segundo cuando Padmé interfirió.

_—¡No!—gritó Padmé, llegando hasta donde se encontraban ambos—¡No lo mates!_

_—Vete de aquí, Naberrie._

_—No lo haré._

_—¡Esto no te incumbe!_

_—¡No dejaré que lo mates!_

_—¡Esto no te importa!_

_—¡Pues sí me importa!_

_—¡No!_

_—No ensucies tus manos por él… eres mejor que esto_.

—Es una mujer especial—dijo Shmi, cuando el recuerdo terminó—No cualquiera se enfrenta así a un aprendiz de Sith.

—Sí, lo es—esbozó una sonrisa al recordarla, Padmé era tan única.

—No sabes cómo he extrañado esa sonrisa—dijo Shmi, llorando de alegría—Ese monstruo intentó quitarte tu alma Ani, pero te defendiste, y aunque no siempre ganaste cada pelea, al final, ganaste la guerra.

—¿Tú lo crees?—murmuró con humildad.

—No lo creo, lo sé—dijo Shmi orgullosa—Mírate, tan guapo, sonriendo de nuevo, pronto volverás a brillar mi amor. Y serás feliz.

Feliz… llevaba tantos años sin siquiera atreverse a pensar que eso era posible. Pero su madre se veía tan segura de eso, que no encontró forma de cuestionarla.

—Me has hecho tanta falta, mamá—respondió él, abrazándola de nuevo.

—Lo sé hijo, pero nunca te abandoné, mi amor—dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza—Siempre estoy contigo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí mamá?

—Me temo que no mucho. Aquí el tiempo transcurre distinto, y ya has estado bastante tiempo humano aquí—Shmi le sonrió con resignación—Ani, ya has tomado el paso más importante, pero falta una cosa más.

—¿Qué cosa?—replicó un poco a la defensiva.

¿Por qué nunca podía durar su felicidad?

—Ani, has elegido la luz, pero aún queda algo de oscuridad en tu ser—dijo Shmi con un suspiro—Es todo ese odio, el rencor y la ira que aún no liberas.

—Si vas a decirme que debo perdonar a esos bastardos, entonces….

—Oh, Ani, quizá aún no debas hacerlo—respondió Shmi con prontitud—Pero deja ir toda esa rabia y rencor, no traerán nada nuevo a tu vida y podrían nublar tu futuro.

—Si supieras lo que me hicieron….

—Lo sé, Ani. Sé muy bien qué te hicieron.

—¿Entonces cómo puedes pedirme eso?

—Porque tu futuro es más importante que tu pasado, Ani—replicó ella con firmeza—Porque mientras no liberes ese espacio en tu corazón, no podrá crecer algo nuevo.

—¿Y para qué quiero algo nuevo?—dijo obstinadamente, sintiendo su enfado crecer.

—Oh, ¿enserio no quieres nada nuevo?—Shmi colocó sus brazos en jarras, exactamente igual a como lo hacía cuando lo reprendía de niño—¿Ni siquiera por ella?

La imagen del espejo cambió otra vez, y reveló una escena que lo dejó tieso en su sitio.

_—Padmé, solo estás viendo lo que quieres ver._

_—No es cierto._

_—Lo es. No soy una buena persona. Yo…_

_—Me salvaste de los clones ¿cierto?_

_—Sí, pero…_

_—¿Me has hecho compañía, no? ¿hemos sido amigos, verdad?_

_—¡Ese no es el punto!_

_—¡Es que si lo es!_

_—¡No! ¡Esta discusión termina aquí!_

_—Temo que no._

_—Es así._

_—¡No lo es y lo sabes! Mírame, y dime que no lo mereces._

_—Padmé…_

_—¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que no lo mereces!... ¿Ves? No puedes ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque en el fondo, estás cansado de sufrir. Nadie merece esta vida. Vayamos a Kamino, busquemos una solución… y cuando estés mejor, podremos ir a Naboo._

_—¿Ir a Naboo? ¿nosotros?_

_—¿Por qué no?_

_—No estoy seguro…_

_—Al menos deberíamos intentarlo… deberías intentarlo._

_—¿Y si no funciona?_

_—¿Y si sí?_

_—Padmé…_

_—Quiero… quiero que seas feliz, Vader—susurró ella, sus rostros tan cerca, que Vader sintió su aliento_.

—¿No lo harías por ella?—cuestionó Shmi con voz suave—Ella ya te ha elegido a ti.

—No es así… ella cree que no tiene más opciones. Cuando se dé cuenta en lo que se está metiendo, se alejará de mí.

—Hijo mío, abandona esa culpa que no te permite ser feliz—le dijo Shmi con firmeza—No tienes la culpa de lo que te ha pasado en la vida, pero sí debes hacerte cargo del futuro que construyas ahora. Deja las lamentaciones, deja el dolor, la rabia, el rencor… deja que todo eso se destruya con tu vieja nave. Y empieza desde cero.

—Madre, yo… tengo miedo—admitió por fin, mirando a Shmi a los ojos—¿Y si cometo otro error? ¿y si ella se aleja para siempre de mí?

—Es por eso que quieres alejarte tú primero, ¿verdad?

Suspiró y bajó el rostro, nunca pudo ocultarle nada a su madre y eso parecía que no había cambiado.

—Debes tener fe, mi amor.

—Pero…

—Y los errores, bueno, todos cometemos errores—interrumpió Shmi—Eso es lo normal. Es lo que nos hace aprender y crecer como personas, ¿has aprendido de tus errores, Ani?

—Sí.

—Entonces vas por buen camino.

—Madre…

—Lo sé, aún tienes miedo—Shmi acunó su rostro con cariño—¿Sabes por qué es eso?

Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Porque al fin eres libre, mi amor… y la libertad puede ser aterradora a veces. Ahora te toca volver, dejar atrás el pasado, y ser libre.

Entonces lo entendió. Ese rencor, la ira, el dolor del pasado… serían cadenas que lo mantendrían atado a la misma oscuridad de la cual llevaba años intentando escapar. Romper esas cadenas significaba dejar ir esos sentimientos.

—No será fácil—suspiró.

—No, y habrá días más difíciles que otros—le dijo Shmi—Pero si dejas que el amor te guie, encontrarás siempre el consuelo y la fuerza que necesitas.

Asintió y cerró los ojos, sintiendo de golpe todo el dolor y la rabia acumulada por esos años sirviendo al malnacido del Sith. Al monstruo. Luego, cuando esos sentimientos se volvieron muy intensos, evocó a Padmé en su mente… su sonrisa, sus gestos amables, su determinación. Evocó a su madre, aprovechando su cercanía y el amor que le transmitía con sus caricias. Y ese amor invadió su corazón.

Su madre tenía razón, este sería un proceso largo, pero ya lo había empezado, y no tendría marcha atrás.

—Ella me salvó—sonrió cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo—Padmé… es un ángel en verdad.

—Ella te vio por quién eres, hijo—le respondió Shmi—Cuando ella te veía a los ojos, nunca vio a la sombra oscura que el monstruo quiso hacer de ti, ella vio esto.

Apuntó a su reflejo en el espejo con orgullo.

—Vio quién eras en verdad, más allá del desgaste y la apariencia de tu cuerpo.

—Creo que jamás podré agradecerle lo suficiente.

—Tendrás mucho tiempo para hacerlo, Ani.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sintió un estremecimiento en su cuerpo, y la sensación de una brisa sobre su piel. Miró a su madre, Shmi sonreía con algo de tristeza, y entendió que su momento juntos estaba llegando a su fin.

—Mamá…

—Ani, te amo con todo mi corazón—dijo Shmi con vehemencia—A donde vayas, estaré yo, te lo prometo. Deja atrás el pasado mi niño, y sé feliz.

—También te amo, mamá—respondió él, abrazándola de nuevo.

Esta vez, no era un niño buscando consuelo en los brazos de su madre, sino un adulto recibiendo su bendición.

—Que la Fuerza te acompañe, mi amor. Nos veremos otra vez, Ani, hasta entonces sé feliz.

—Te amo mamá, que la Fuerza te acompañe…

La brisa sobre su piel fue más intensa, y el cuerpo de su madre en sus brazos comenzó a encogerse; mientras la presencia de su madre se esfumaba, una nueva voz y un nuevo calor inundaban sus sentidos.

"Despierta…" decía la voz, una voz que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar de la galaxia, un cariño inconfundible en su alma.

—También te amo, Padmé—alcanzó a murmurar, antes de que todo se volviera blanco y él perdiera la conciencia.  
.  
.  
.  
Padmé se había quedado dormida al lado de Vader, cuando comenzó a despertarse sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda, pues durmió encorvada, debió enderezarse para que los músculos se relajaran un poco. Después de bostezar abrió los ojos, y un jadeo se atoró en su garganta impidiéndole gritar.

Frente a ella, recostado en la cama, estaba un hombre… pero no era Vader. Este hombre se veía joven, sano, y muy atractivo. Tenía facciones definidas, gruesos labios rosados y cabello rubio al ras de su cráneo. Para empeorar su pasmo, el hombre estaba despertando, Padmé se alejó varios pasos de él, buscando con su mano el bláster que colgaba de su cinturón.

El hombre despertó y frunció el ceño confundido, cuando miró a su alrededor y la vio, una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Jamás había visto a un hombre en carne y hueso tan apuesto.

—Padmé… —pronunció su nombre con reverencia, luego con algo de preocupación—¿Estás bien? ¿no te hizo daño?

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó ella suspicaz.

—¿No me reconoces?—dijo él con tristeza, haciendo una mueca que no dejaba de verse varonil.

—Tú… tú…

El hombre se sentó, y al hacerlo, jadeó sorprendido también. Con manos temblorosas, desató los cordeles de su camisa y miró su pecho. A distancia, Padmé se sonrojó cuando vio el cuerpo perfectamente tonificado del hombre, y para distraerse volvió a hablar.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó de nuevo, incapaz de ser más coherente.

—¿C-cómo?—titubeó el hombre con asombro, pasando sus manos sobre su piel tersa, y luego tocó su rostro esperando sentir las cicatrices, para encontrar más piel suave y sana—Por la Fuerza…

Sollozó con gratitud y felicidad, aún tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno sobre su rostro y, tentando un poco su suerte, se la retiró. No sintió dolor ni presión en su pecho, y solo por eso, su estómago se contrajo en un jadeo de llanto profundo.

—Gracias… —murmuró, a la Fuerza, a su madre, a la Diosa, a quien fuera que hizo aquello—Gracias…

Sintió el miedo de Padmé, y su felicidad se interrumpió por un momento cuando vio a la mujer que amaba parada a unos metros de él, mirándolo como a un total desconocido.

"Claro… ella solo vio mi rostro deforme" pensó con pena.

—Padmé, soy yo—le dijo—Soy V…

No pudo pronunciar ese nombre.

Vader era el nombre de Sith que Palpatine le puso. Un nombre de esclavo. La sombra que quiso construir de su propio ser.

Jamás volvería a ser esa sombra.

—¿Vader?—Padmé lo miró con sorpresa, acercándose un poco a él—¿Eres tú?

Miró a Padmé de nuevo, tan hermosa como siempre. Se veía algo cansada, y muy confundida, pero ya habría tiempo de explicarle todo. Oh, tenían tanto tiempo ahora. Y podía sincerarse enteramente, atrás quedaron las pretensiones, las dudas, el dolor… la verdad era que no sentía nada de eso. La voz de la oscuridad al fin desapareció de su mente, y en su lugar, solo encontró luz y amor.

Amor que esta mujer frente a él le inspiraba solo con verla. Un amor que lo volvía humilde y feliz, que le regresaba un propósito a su vida que creía haber perdido hace décadas en Tatooine.

—Soy yo, sí.

Padmé hizo acopio de valor y se paró justo frente a él, inclinándose para verlo a los ojos… y lo vio. Esos ojos azules, tan hermosos y sinceros como los recordaba. Era él, ¡enserio era él! Esta era el alma que la cautivó, pero más brillante aún.

—Pero no me llames Vader—replicó él, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos—Nunca más seré ese monstruo.

—Bien…—Padmé sonrió, sentándose a su lado—¿Cómo te llamo entonces?

—Por mi nombre, mi verdadero nombre—despacio, buscó la mano de Padmé, y ella entrelazó sus dedos—Anakin Skywalker.

—Anakin… me gusta—sonaba fuerte, pero amable; poderoso y a la vez clemente, realmente le iba bien el nombre—Anakin Skywalker… Ani.

Vio su rostro llenarse de sorpresa, y sus ojos resplandecer por lágrimas contenidas.

—¿Dónde escuchaste ese apodo?

—R2 te dice así a veces—respondió complacida—Ahora tiene sentido, pero si quieres, no…

—Oh, Padmé…—la abrazó por puro impulso, totalmente feliz—Puedes llamarme así si quieres. Solo tú.

Envuelta en sus brazos, Padmé volvió a sentir su corazón acelerarse, estaba feliz, Vader le había dicho su nombre, ¡su verdadero nombre! Había confiado en ella de una manera que nunca antes creyó posible. Extendió el abrazo cuanto pudo, adorando lo segura que se sentía cuando él la sostenía así, y sin querer detener este bello momento.

"No, no Vader… Anakin" se dijo a sí misma satisfecha.

—¿Cómo pasó esto?—preguntó Anakin, separándose un momento de ella para ver su cuerpo de nuevo—¿Estamos en Kamino?

—No, estamos en Naboo, pero Kenobi te puso en un trance curativo de la Fuerza—explicó Padmé, temiendo su reacción—Llevas casi dos días inconsciente.

—Oh…

No había enfado. No había recelo. Padmé miró las facciones de Anakin para ver los detalles de su reacción, pero solo se veía feliz, contemplando su cuerpo con gratitud.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Padmé?—preguntó con vehemencia—¿No te lastimó Palo?

—No, tú recibiste el disparo por mí—murmuró apenada—Kenobi llegó y lo mató antes de que pudiera hacerme daño.

Miró su rostro de nuevo, buscando cualquier indicio de enfado, pero Anakin la escuchó atento.

—Gracias a la Fuerza estás bien—dijo, acariciando su mejilla.

Padmé se sonrojó de nuevo.

—Anakin, lo siento tanto—dijo ella—Por mi culpa te lastimaron y…

—Oye, no hagas eso—Anakin frunció el ceño, sus gruesas cejas creaban una línea en su frente que le daba un aire determinado—Nunca te culpes a ti misma. Además, estoy bien…

Se señaló a sí mismo, Padmé sonrió al verlo contento y apretó su mano.

—Esto es un milagro y me alegra poder compartirlo contigo—le dijo con absoluta seriedad, dejando a Padmé sin aliento.

—¿Enserio?

—Claro.

Incluso antes, le era difícil resistirse a la intensidad de su mirada, pero ahora… Anakin tenía un nuevo semblante, se le veía menos cansado, con más paz. No sabía si era la gratitud por su milagrosa curación o el alivio de verla a salvo, pero podía jurar que Anakin se veía mucho más ligero que antes.

—Temí que morirías—admitió con un susurro, bajando los ojos—Cuando Palo quiso disparate de nuevo yo…

—¿Te amenazó otra vez?—preguntó con voz contenida.

Padmé elevó sus ojos para ver su semblante, aprendiendo a leer este nuevo rostro; la mandíbula de Anakin se veía tensa y sus ojos un poco más duros, señales de su enfado.

—Cuando perdiste la conciencia, intenté hacerte reaccionar—le explicó Padmé, odiando esos recuerdos—Palo me volvió a exigir que me casara con él, y a cambio perdonaría tu vida y te llevaría a una facilidad médica.

—No lo hubiera hecho—respondió Anakin, recordando la sucia mente de ese sujeto.

—Lo siento Anakin, pero la verdad es que iba a aceptar ese trato—admitió ella compungida—No podía soportar la idea de que murieras si yo podía hacer algo.

—Padmé, él no hubiera movido un dedo por salvar mi vida—acarició su mano para distraerle de su pena—Y aunque así fuera, hubiera preferido morir a verte siendo desdichada con ese canalla a tu lado.

—Pero tú…

—Solo imaginarte a ti, tan única, al lado de ese desgraciado… —replicó Anakin, sin dejarle hablar—No, Padmé, tú mereces más que eso. Mereces el cielo y las estrellas.

Al decir eso último, fue Anakin quien bajó sus ojos, apretó las manos de Padmé y luego hizo ademán de soltarla, pero ella no lo dejó. Su corazón estaba acelerado, y antes de poder razonar de más, Padmé se acercó a Anakin, cerrando la distancia entre sus cuerpos sobre la cama.

Anakin tragó duro, su manzana de Adán, que era muy notoria, tembló por un momento. Padmé esbozó una media sonrisa, satisfecha de poder observar sus reacciones libremente, sin máscara alguna interfiriendo entre ellos.

—Yo no quiero el cielo y las estrellas—admitió ella con voz suave—Jamás las he querido.

—¿Y qué quieres?—preguntó Anakin, apretando sus labios con nerviosismo.

Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro, Padmé se sentía estremecer bajo la intensidad de esos ojos azules que la contemplaban con admiración. Anakin la miraba como si no pudiera creer que ella estuviera frente a él, y eso en su interior la complacía.

—Quiero un hombre que me abrace cuando estoy triste o asustada—dijo, recordando las pocas veces que él la abrazó—Que no se aburra cuando le hablo de política o de historia, que me rete con argumentos inteligentes y me haga considerar otras perspectivas.

Anakin contuvo el aliento, esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Padmé no debería estar tan cerca de él, hablando de esta manera con su dulce voz, no debería estar mirándolo como si él fuera el indicado, con tanto cariño… con amor.

Padmé lo miraba con amor.

—Quiero que un hombre que, cuando me sienta insegura, no solamente jure protegerme, sino que me enseñe a cuidarme sola—continuó ella, recordando la historia que ellos dos compartían—Que pueda confiar en mí, que no me subestime, que vea más allá de mi apariencia, y me valore por la persona que soy en el fondo.

Notando su nerviosismo, Padmé apretó otra vez las manos de Anakin y luego las soltó, haciéndolas subir por sus antebrazos en una caricia suave. Anakin se estremeció con esa caricia, llevaba toda una vida sin sentir algo parecido al afecto físico.

—Un hombre que vea mis defectos y mis virtudes—concluyó Padmé—Y me quiera por todo lo que soy, y no soy.

—Padmé, yo no puedo ser ese hombre—respondió Anakin antes de perder el valor para hablar.

Vio el rostro de Padmé endurecerse de repente, sus ojos fallando al intentar contener el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Anakin se apresuró a seguir hablando, antes de que ella pudiera malinterpretarlo.

—No puedo ser ese hombre, porque a mis ojos eres perfecta—dijo él, sujetando tímidamente a Padmé por sus codos—Como un capullo de ángel… más hermosa y fragante mientras más te le acercas.

Padmé contuvo el aliento, demasiado emocionada por la comparación de su persona con su flor favorita, Anakin se envalentonó a sí mismo para seguir acariciándola, subiendo sus manos por la parte superior de sus brazos, hasta detenerse en sus hombros. Padmé suspiró complacida con su caricia, y eso lo hizo sentirse muy bien consigo mismo.

—Mi ángel—concluyó él, mirándola a los ojos.

Sus palabras la afectaron de tal manera, que Padmé no supo qué responderle. Por primera vez en su vida, se quedó sin palabras, así que decidió expresarse de otra forma. Antes de que Anakin pudiera saber qué iba a hacer, Padmé lo miró a los ojos un momento, y se alzó para colocar sus labios sobre los de él.

Padmé había besado a otros hombres antes, a amigos y cortejadores que tuvo hace años, pero este beso era distinto. Aquellos fueron besos juguetones seguidos de risitas nerviosas, caricias de niños pretendiendo ser mayores. Este beso era entre un hombre y una mujer, dulce pero profundo, con una nota de determinación que la hizo sentir un estremecimiento en todos sus nervios y una explosión de cariño en su corazón.

Anakin había besado antes, en pocas ocasiones y a mujeres que le atrajeron solo para entretenerse un rato. No había manera de comparar esos fugaces momentos de placer con las sensaciones que Padmé estaba creándole con un simple beso. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, su corazón acelerado, su respiración contenida, y todo eso era perfecto.

Por inercia, Padmé rodeó el cuello de Anakin con sus brazos y él colocó sus manos sobre la espalda baja de Padmé, acercándose lo más que pudieron mientras el beso se profundizaba. De repente, además de la placentera sensación en sus cuerpos, los dos sintieron una conexión entre sus mentes, como si por un instante, sus almas pudieran estar en sincronía. Fue una sensación poderosa, que en otro momento los hubiera asustado, pero entre ellos, en esa soleada mañana en Varykino, se sintió como la gloria misma.

Con un suspiro, ambos rompieron el beso, juntando sus frentes por no querer alejarse uno del otro. Abrazados así, los dos se tomaron su tiempo acompasando sus respiraciones, hasta que pudieron volver a hablar.

—Te amo, Padmé—susurró Anakin, y Padmé adoró su tono de voz gruesa pero dulce, y sentir su aliento sobre su rostro—Nunca había sentido esto por nadie antes, y nunca más lo sentiré después. Eres la única mujer a la que amaré, aún si decides algún día hacer tu vida sin mi. Siempre tendrás mi corazón.

—Es bueno saberlo—sonrió Padmé, abriendo los ojos para contemplar el sereno rostro de Anakin—Porque tú también tienes mi corazón, Ani. Te amo.

Entre su larga lista de errores, Anakin Skywalker no sabía qué hizo bien para ganarse el amor de Padmé Naberrie, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: iba a cuidarla, mimarla, y honrarla cada día de su vida hasta ser merecedor de ella.

Anakin la volvió a besar, esta vez fue un beso más corto, y luego la abrazó con fuerza, estrechándola contra su pecho como si temiera que se fuera a esfumar. Padmé escondió su rostro en el pecho de él, deleitándose al sentir el latido de su corazón, la calidez de su cuerpo, la firmeza de sus brazos, la seguridad que sentía gracias a su amor.

En lo más recóndito de la galaxia, una estrella parpadeo, y su luz se dejó ver en todos los rincones del universo conocido. Un nuevo amor se había consolidado, y estaba acomodándose en su legítimo lugar entre todos los más hermosos astros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "How does a momento last forever?" (¿cómo un momento dura para siempre?) de la película La Bella y la Bestia 2017 (Traducción hecha por mí)
> 
> No tienen idea de cuántas veces revisé, reedité y reescribí este capítulo, quería que fuera lo más perfecto posible. Este es el resultado que más me convenció, y espero que sus ansias de Anidala hayan quedado satisfechas por ahora.  
> 1.-Claro que debía aparecer Shmi Skywalker, su recuerdo fue la razón por la cual Anakin consiguió contener el Lado Oscuro y ahora, con su bendición, Anakin puede otra vez ser libre. Sentí que el personaje necesitaba una escena así para cerrar su ciclo, y poder volver a empezar.  
> 2.-Yo sé que la curación de la Fuerza no funciona así (dándole un cuerpo prácticamente nuevo) pero ¿se acuerdan que esto tiene atmósfera de cuentos de hadas? bueno, a esto en gran medida me refería jaja. Espero que ese detalle no les moleste tanto jeje...  
> 3.-Oh, no hay nada como el primer beso...  
> El próximo capítulo continuará justo después de esto, y será la llegada de Sola a Varykino... porque recuerden, Naboo aún sigue en problemas XD Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero de corazón que lo hayan disfrutado ¡saludos y besos a todos!


	32. Reuniones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Pues continuamos en Varykino, exactamente en donde dejamos el capítulo anterior c:  
> ¡disfruten!   
> (y Feliz Día de San Valentín)

_Oigan mi favorita_   
_Cuando ella encuentra amor, al fin_   
_En un gallardo príncipe_   
_Pero ella lo descubre hasta que llega el final_

—Así que esto es Varykino—dijo Anakin, mirando el lago a través de la ventana.

Estaba de pie al lado de Padmé, los dos agarrados de las manos, contemplando las magníficas vistas que ofrecían sus ventanas. Por un lado, los jardines que Jobal Naberrie construyó durante años serpenteaban en hermosas figuras de colores, y al otro lado, el sol se asomaba por el cielo matutino arrebatándole al lago preciosos resplandores y dándole a la isla unos tonos verdosos que completaban muy bien la imagen.

Anakin inhaló profundo, el aire olía a flores, a agua y a césped cubierto de rocío. Hace años que no olía algo tan magnífico ni veía paisajes tan pintorescos. Estando de pie frente a esa ventana, era muy sencillo entender parte de la personalidad de Padmé; esas aguas cristalinas y las aves sobre las flores multicolores suavizaron su corazón formando un alma noble y generosa.

Mirado de reojo a Padmé, se le ocurrió que no podía existir cosa más lógica en la galaxia: desde luego, una mujer tan hermosa como Padmé debió surgir de un lugar así de idílico.

Pero Padmé tenía sus propios pensamientos, por primera vez en su vida ella no se dejaba cautivar por el lago, sino que sus sentidos estaban puestos en Anakin… Anakin, le gustaba mucho ese nombre. Le iba perfectamente a ese rostro varonil, que observaba su entorno con una fascinación semejante a la de un niño.

En cierta forma, se veía tan alegre como un niño. Padmé insistió en que descansara más, pero Anakin quiso pararse para poder sentir mejor su cuerpo, una enorme sonrisa cubrió su rostro cuando pudo dar unos pasos hacia la ventana, con su cuerpo sano sosteniéndolo sin causarle dolor alguno. Al inhalar y exhalar, hacía pequeñas pausas, disfrutando la sensación del aire llenando sus pulmones, sin poder darlo por sentado nunca más.

Y Padmé sentía su corazón detenerse ante esa sonrisa tan auténtica, ya antes vio atisbos del hombre bajo la máscara de Vader, pero ahora que estaba frente a ella, libre en su totalidad, pensaba que no existía persona más apuesta, y más merecedora de este milagro.

—Te ves diferente—habló Padmé, acariciando la mejilla de Anakin.

—¿Sano?—dijo él con una sonrisa, contento por su caricia.

—Sí, pero… distinto—Padmé lo miró a los ojos, perfectamente azules, que además tenían algo nuevo—Te ves feliz.

—Estoy feliz—respondió Anakin, agarrando la mano de Padmé y llevándola a sus labios para besarle la palma—La Fuerza me dio otra oportunidad curándome de mis heridas, y si eso no fuera suficiente, estás aquí conmigo. No necesito nada más para estar feliz.

Padmé sonrió por sus palabras, sabiendo que eran sinceras, y un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Anakin se sintió complacido de causarle ese efecto.

—Sí, pero es algo distinto a eso—continuó Padmé, aún sonrojada—Te ves más relajado, como si te hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

—La verdad es que así me siento—Anakin exhaló profundo, contento de que Padmé lo conociera bien—Total y absolutamente renovado.

—Me alegra eso.

Padmé se acurrucó contra su pecho, y Anakin la abrazó por los hombros. El atisbo de una duda lo hizo contener sus palabras varios minutos, pero después se resignó. Padmé ahora sería su vida, y lo justo era que le abriera su corazón.

—No siento oscuridad—le confesó con un hilo de voz, sabiendo que ella comprendería—Por alguna razón, ya no la siento.

Ella se separó de él para verlo a los ojos, ¡claro, eso era! La oscura melancolía que nunca parecía abandonar del todo a Vader estaba ausente en los ojos brillantes de Anakin. Padmé acunó su rostro con ahínco y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; esta reacción tan intensa hizo que Anakin se sintiera compungido.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra eso…

Padmé se alzó un poco para darle un beso en los labios, y luego apoyó su frente contra la de él, disfrutando la cercanía. Anakin se quedó quieto, asimilando esta inesperada muestra de cariño. Aunque Padmé le había confesado sus sentimientos, le tomaría mucho tiempo ser el receptor de sus afectos sin sentirse extraño.

—¿Padmé?

La pareja miró hacia la puerta cerrada, que estaba comenzando a abrirse, ante lo cual Padmé reaccionó de inmediato.

—¡Alto!—ordenó—Ya salgo…

—Oh, está bien—respondió Obi-Wan, cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—preguntó Anakin, sujetando sus manos de nuevo.

—No quiero que te sientas incómodo con su presencia—respondió ella, mirándolo con preocupación—Hablaré con él, le diré que puede irse ahora y…

—Tranquila—le dijo él con una media sonrisa, notando que Padmé estaba muy tensa—¿Por qué de repente estás tan angustiada?

—Es solo que… no quiero que te enfades por Obi-Wan.

—Es muy considerado de tu padre Padmé, pero no estoy enfadado.

—¿Ah, no?

—No—lo cual era verdad—Tampoco estoy feliz, pero… lo entiendo.

—¿Enserio?

—Por lo que me has dicho, Kenobi te salvó de Palo, y te ayudó a traerme aquí—continuó Anakin con semblante serio—Y por eso le estoy agradecido.

Padmé frunció el ceño, procesando las palabras en su mente.

—¿Tú, agradecido con Kenobi?

—Lo sé, también a mí me sorprende—suspiró Anakin—Para serte sincero, no estoy muy seguro de qué siento con respecto a Obi-Wan, pero puedo decirte que no estoy enfadado. Meditaré sobre eso después.

—Sería bueno.

—Padmé, lamento interrumpir de nuevo—habló Obi-Wan a través de la puerta—Pero tu familia ha llegado.

Padmé palideció, había olvidado eso por completo. Anakin también se mostró sorprendido, mirando a Padmé y después hacia la puerta cerrada.

—¿Tu familia vino?

—Mi hermana supo que estábamos aquí—explicó en tono ausente—Y dijo que vendría, pero… oh, esto no está bien.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque somos fugitivos, Ani.

Él asintió, era difícil tomar las cosas enserio cuando ella lo llamaba por su apodo, pero se esforzó en sonar convincente.

—Eso tiene sentido—le dijo—Padmé, ve y recibe a tu familia. Más tarde hablaremos de planes para salir de esta situación, pero por ahora, disfruta tu reunión con ellos.

—¿Crees que saldremos de esto?

—Estoy convencido de eso.

La abrazó con fuerza, besándole la frente. Padmé cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo que su inquieta mente se desaceleraba. Era imposible seguir preocupada cuando Anakin la sujetaba de esa forma.

—Está bien—susurró con suavidad a Anakin, besándole la mejilla—Espérame aquí.

—Diviértete, ángel.

Ella le dedicó una última sonrisa, y salió por la puerta.  
.  
.  
.  
Jobal y Sola Naberrie amarraron la cuerda de su góndola con maestría en la plataforma de Varykino, y saltaron hacia los escalones con la práctica de toda una vida acudiendo a ese lugar. Miraron la hermosura de su casa de reposo, debatiéndose entre la calma que siempre les producía ese paisaje con la incertidumbre de cómo estaría Padmé ahí adentro.

Cuando subieron, vieron a Obi-Wan Kenobi de pie esperándolas, tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión indescifrable.

—Kenobi—saludó Jobal, intentando mostrarse amable—¿Dónde está mi hija?

—Ella está…

—¡Mamá!

Atrás de él, saliendo de un corredor, vieron a Padmé emerger con expresión de sorpresa. Inmediatamente Jobal y Sola corrieron hacia ella para abrazarla, las tres uniéndose en un solo abrazo lleno de risas nerviosas y llanto por el alivio de saberla sana y salva.

—¡Oh, mi niña!—sollozó Jobal—¡Estás bien!

—Estuvimos tan angustiadas—continuó Sola—¿Ya te revisó un médico? ¿todo está bien? ¿cómo es que te metiste en todo esto?

—Es una historia muy larga—dijo Padmé, separándose de ellas y limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro—Y no…

—Padmé Naberrie, si me dices "no hay tiempo" juro que te tiraré del cabello como cuando éramos niñas—amenazó Sola, mirándola fijo a los ojos.

Padmé suspiró, sabiendo que su hermana lo haría, y comprendiendo más allá de eso que su familia estaba preocupada por ella.

—Está bien, vayamos a la cocina—respondió—No sé ustedes, pero quiero un poco de té…

—Vamos.

Jobal y Padmé caminaron hacia la cocina, pero Sola esperó un momento, notando que el Jedi estaba observando con inquietud la puerta de la recámara más cercana. "Una cosa a la vez" se dijo a sí misma, y se fue a la cocina.  
.  
.  
.  
Obi-Wan vio a Padmé entrar a la cocina con su madre y su hermana mayor, dándole vía libre a donde quería estar. Respirando profundamente para calmar su mente, y acudiendo a la Fuerza por serenidad, Obi-Wan caminó hacia el cuarto de Vader.

Se paró frente a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera tocar, ésta se abrió despacio, movida por la Fuerza. Adentro, encontró a Vader de pie frente a una ventana, viendo hacia el lago.

—Sabía que vendrías—dijo Vader—Adelante.

Obi-Wan entró a la alcoba despacio, y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Miró de reojo un pequeño buró, y dejó sobre dicho mueble las prendas que llevaba en la mano.

—Te traje un cambio de ropa limpio—dijo con un tono de voz muy cuidado.

—Gracias.

—Los neceseres para el aseo están en el tocador—procedió a explicar con algo de nerviosismo—Que está detrás de esa puerta.

—Gracias, pero tú y yo sabemos que no viniste solo por eso Kenobi—Vader siguió viendo hacia la ventana—Dime lo que quieras decirme.

"¿Y qué quiero decirte?" pensó Obi-Wan por un momento, mirando las ropas en sus manos. El ex Jedi respiró profundo, liberando sus emociones a la Fuerza, y entonces decidió por dónde empezar su conversación.

—No siento oscuridad en ti—dijo al fin—No es algo que supiera que podía hacerse.

—Honestamente, yo tampoco.

—No existe un precedente para todo lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos años en la galaxia—continuó Kenobi, antes de perder su valor—Especialmente, para todo lo que te ha ocurrido. Tu conexión con la Fuerza es muy grande, ¿sabes cuál es tu nivel de midi-chlorians?

Anakin rio por lo bajo, con un tono que rozaba lo cínico. Sus ojos seguían puestos en el lago, usando la energía natural de Varykino para mantenerse en calma, para su sorpresa estaba siendo más sencillo de lo que pensaba.

—20,000—respondió con la boca seca, odiando el número.

Obi-Wan contuvo el aliento por un momento antes de volver a hablar.

—Ni siquiera el Maestro Yoda llegó a ese nivel—respondió con calma, sabiendo que otra elección de palabras sonaría ofensiva.

—Sidious insistió en que solo el Lado Oscuro podía controlar ese poder—continuó Anakin, cerrando los ojos por un momento—Ese maldito número condenó mi vida.

—Sidious… ¿era Palpatine?

—Sí.

"Condenar su vida" las palabras se repitieron en la mente de Obi-Wan, quien recordó una conversación que tuvo con Padmé antes, cuando ella le dijo que Vader nunca quiso ser un Sith.

—Los midi-chlorians solo indican el potencial, pero cada persona debe decidir cómo usarlo.

—¿Cómo tú?—espetó Anakin, alterado por los recuerdos.

—Los Jedi usábamos nuestras habilidades para ayudar a la República—respondió Obi-Wan indignado—Toda mi vida serví al Senado y a los indefensos.

—Los Jedi estaban tan consumidos en sus tradiciones que no pudieron detectar a un Sith en sus narices—replicó Anakin—Además, estás mintiendo.

—¿Cómo?

—Tú no decidiste consagrar tu vida a la Orden, ellos lo decidieron por ti.

Obi-Wan se cruzó de brazos, debatiéndose entre la indignación de esas palabras y la curiosidad hacia ese punto de vista.

—Leí esa ley, todos los niños con altos niveles de Midi-chlorians debían ser enviados al Templo—continuó Anakin—¿Cómo puedes decirme que eras libre de elegir, cuando te criaron desde bebé para que solo conocieran las usanzas Jedi?

—Tenía su razón de ser, así se evita la formación de lazos que pueden ser peligrosos—explicó Obi-Wan—Además, todos los miembros son libres de dejar la Orden cuando quieran.

—Claro, abandonar la única vida que conocen, para conocer aquello que se supone deben proteger—dijo con más cinismo—Y también sé muy bien de esa norma del apego prohibido y más patrañas. Si me preguntas, ese afán de los Jedi por alejarse de sus emociones más humanas fue lo que les cegó tanto.

—No lo pregunte.

Obi-Wan estaba molesto por las acusaciones de Vader, pero su misma reacción evidenciaba que Vader tenía algo de razón. En sus diez años aislado en Naboo, los defectos de la Orden fueron mucho más claros en sus recuerdos, pero era chocante que una persona ajena a la Orden consiguiera mencionarlos con tanta elocuencia. Eso hizo que Obi-Wan volviera a cuestionarse, ¿qué tanto se había desviado la Orden Jedi, para que sus errores fueran tan obvios desde otra perspectiva?

Lo cual lo llevaba al siguiente punto…

—Pero no fue eso lo que vine a decirte—continuó Obi-Wan—La verdad, es que vine a pedirte una disculpa.

—¿Disculpa?

Anakin pronunció la palabra con asombro, sabiendo gracias a la Fuerza que los sentimientos de Obi-Wan eran verdaderos.

—Así es—dijo Obi-Wan—Padmé me ayudó a comprender mis errores, ahora veo que te prejuzgué terriblemente ese día en Mustafar hace diez años, y que mis decisiones te condenaron. Lo lamento.

—No lo creo—mintió Anakin, quien no conseguía conciliar esa disculpa sincera.

—Sabes por la Fuerza que mis sentimientos son verdaderos.

—Y aún así, de no ser por Padmé seguirías pensando que no soy nada más que un desalmado Sith—siseó Anakin con toda la rabia contenida de diez años odiando al mismo hombre—Sidious tenía razón, la hipocresía es inherente a los Jedi.

Obi-Wan se quedó pasmado por un momento, pero recuperó la voz pronto.

—¿Hipocresía dices?—dijo con enfado contenido—No hay nada de hipócrita en admitir los errores de uno. Fui arrogante, presumido y pretencioso, te juzgué sin conocerte y lo hice hasta que Padmé me echó en cara mis errores. De poder volver a Mustafar yo…

—Pero no se puede, ¡no puedes cambiar tu pasado! Y no puedes devolverme los diez años de sufrimiento que tus errores me causaron.

—Es cierto, y por eso te pido disculpas.

—¿Y crees que con eso se solucionarán las cosas?

—Desde luego que no, ¡no soy tan ingenuo!—continuó Kenobi—Pero espero que mis acciones hablen más que mis palabras.

—¿Y ahora de qué hablas?

—Hablo de que haré lo que debí hacer hace diez años: protegerte.

Anakin bufó, apretando ambas manos en puños.

—¿Tú? ¿Protegerme? ¿Y cómo harías eso?

—Protegiéndote de ti mismo.

Obi-Wan esperó en caso de que Anakin quisiera mencionar algo más, pero como no lo hizo, retomó su argumento.

—Has vivido tu existencia a merced del Sith, y aunque has renunciado a la oscuridad, eso no significa que tus pecados hayan desaparecido. Para la galaxia, seguirás siendo la imagen misma del villano. Pero yo te defenderé, en todo lo que pueda, como debí hacerlo hace años.

—Deliras, Kenobi.

—No, y te conviene comenzar a aceptar esta ayuda—continuó él—Porque Padmé también la necesitará.

—No metas a Padmé en esto—dijo entre dientes.

—Oh, ella está muy metida en esto. Es la razón misma de que estés aquí.

Aunque tenía razón, eso no significaba que Anakin estuviera cómodo con esa idea. Obi-Wan sintió el conflicto en las emociones de Vader, y se dio cuenta de que Padmé tenía razón: realmente este hombre frente a él era digno de su lealtad.

—Y para demostrarte que hablo enserio, ya he pensado en algunos planes para llegar a Coruscant en una pieza—sentenció Kenobi, esbozando una media sonrisa cuando notó la tensión de Vader.

—¿Y por qué iría a Coruscant?

—Porque solo así conseguirás detener la amenaza de los clones en Naboo—explicó el ex Jedi—Mientras ese asunto no se resuelva, ni Padmé ni su familia estarán a salvo.

—Podría simplemente llevarme a Padmé a otro lugar en el Borde Exterior, lejos de cualquier pelotón clon.

—Tú y yo sabemos que Padmé no aceptará eso.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Anakin inhaló profundamente. Claro que Padmé no haría eso, antes bien ella tomaría un bláster y pelearía contra el Destroyer III en su totalidad si con eso ella defendía a su gente.

Una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios, sí, esa era su Padmé.

—No confío en ti, Kenobi—confesó Anakin con voz baja.

—Y no te pido que lo hagas—respondió el ex Jedi—Solo te pido que aceptes mi ayuda, permíteme redimir en lo que pueda mis errores.

—¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?

—Entonces haría lo mismo, pero a distancia.

—Eres terco.

—Parece que compartimos esa cualidad.

—¿Un ex Sith y un ex Jedi compartiendo una cualidad?—dijo con mofa—Nuestros Maestros se retorcerían en sus tumbas.

Una sensación de melancolía se adueño de Kenobi cuando pensó en Qui-Gong Jinn, muy opuesta al enfado que sentía Anakin siempre que recordaba a Palpatine. Finalmente, Anakin miró a Obi-Wan de frente, el ex Jedi contuvo el aliento cuando vio el rostro perfectamente regenerado de Vader, impresionado por el milagro que la Fuerza había concretado en tan poco tiempo.

—Empieza a contarme tu plan, Kenobi—ordenó Anakin.

Obi-Wan asintió, entendiendo por fin que estaba frente a una persona muy diferente.  
.  
.  
.  
Jobal vertió el agua caliente en tres tazas distintas, dejando que los sobres con el concentrado del té liberaran de a poco su sabor. Las tres mujeres estaban sentadas en la mesita, guardando un muy incómodo silencio hasta que Padmé se dignó a hablar.

—Bueno, todo empezó cuando Pooja y yo encontramos esa casona abandonada—procedió a explicar Padmé, sintiendo las penetrantes miradas de su madre y hermana—Pooja se coló en una de las naves del pequeño hangar y cuando entré a sacarla nos detectó el sensor, activando el piloto automático. Como no conocía los códigos, no pude acceder a la computadora, y Pooja y yo terminados atrapadas en la nave.

—¿A dónde las llevó?—preguntó Sola, queriendo información concisa.

—A un destructor estelar llamado Executor—explicó Padmé—Era un acorazado enorme, carente de tripulación, solo tenía droides de combate.

—¿Era la nave del Sith?

—Aprendiz de Sith—corrigió prontamente—Hice un acuerdo con él: dejaría que Pooja volviera a Naboo, pero a cambio yo me quedaría en el Executor.

—Así que te chantajeó.

—No en realidad. Yo fui la que me ofrecí a quedarme ahí.

Y no era mentira, Padmé sabía que eso era un tecnicismo, porque estaba ofreciendo su cautiverio a cambio de la vida de su sobrina, pero a estas alturas consideró que su familia no necesitaba conocer todos los detalles.

—Padmé…

—Tomé la decisión que creí mejor en su momento—las interrumpió abruptamente—Aún así, los primeros días fueron muy difíciles y…

—¡Oh, cielos! ¡Pero qué malos modales!—dijo C-3PO, entrando a la cocina con R2 atrás de él—¡Negarnos deliberadamente el conocimiento de que habían llegado visitas!

—¿Qué es eso?—cuestionó Jobal, llevándose una mano a la boca.

—Me llamo C-3PO, señorita, relaciones ciber-humanas, y este es mi compañero R2-D2.

El astro-droide saludó en binario, pero solo Padmé le entendió. Ella sonrió a los dos droides, recordando muy claramente cuando los conoció meses atrás.

—3PO, ¿puedes traernos unos bocadillos por favor?—preguntó Padmé, sabiendo que el droide quería ser útil.

—Con mucho gusto, señorita Padmé.

—Pero… ¿de dónde salió ese droide?—preguntó Sola, mirando a Padmé con el ceño fruncido.

—Ambos droides son de Anakin.

—¿Quién es Anakin?

Tanto Jobal como Sola notaron la manera en que los gestos de Padmé se suavizaron, sus ojos iluminándose cuando volvió a hablar.

—Ese es su verdadero nombre—respondió con una sonrisa suave—Su Maestro lo llamó Darth Vader, pero su nombre es Anakin Skywalker—dijo, odiando tener que usar ese nombre aunque fuera solo para dar una explicación.

Jobal palideció, y Sola se llevó ambas manos al rostro conteniendo sus sentimientos.

—Padmé… ¿te volviste amiga del Sith?—preguntó, intuyendo de antemano la respuesta.

—No—respondió con solemnidad—La verdad es que nos enamoramos.

—¡Oh!—Jobal se llevó ambas manos al rostro, con sus ojos cristalizándose por lágrimas no derramadas—Pero, hija, ¡no puedes hablar enserio! Ese Sith debió usar un truco mental contigo y…

—Mamá…

—… y por eso dices esas tonterías, ¡pero no es verdad! Llevas tanto tiempo aislada que has olvidado lo que es sentirse acompañada y por eso…

—Mamá…

—… ¿es que no recuerdas al bueno de Palo? Esos hombres son los que…

—¡Mamá!—gritó Padmé, haciendo lo mejor posible por contener sus siguientes palabras—Jamás vuelvas a mencionar a Palo frente a mí, ¿entendiste?

Jobal miró a su hija sorprendida por su reacción, pero a su lado, Sola Naberrie no parecía especialmente choqueada. Al contrario, Sola hacía lo mejor por digerir una situación que se veía venir desde hace tiempo, más concretamente, desde que vio los videos de seguridad del Destroyer III, y comprobó que Padmé estaba siguiendo al Sith.

—¿Por qué no?—continuó Jobal—Palo ha estado tan preocupado por ti, estaba ayudando a tu padre a…

—Palo me amenazó, mamá—dijo Padmé con voz contenida—Intentó matarme, pero Anakin recibió el disparo por mí. Mientras él moría en mis brazos, Palo me chantajeó, dijo que lo ayudaría solo si me casaba con él.

—Pero…

—Dime por favor que rechazaste esa oferta—respondió Sola al fin, enfurecida por el atrevimiento de Palo—Dime que no estás casada o comprometida con ese cretino.

—No.

—Bien, ¿y qué fue de ese bastardo?

—Obi-Wan le mató.

"¡Vaya! Hizo cosas bien" pensó Sola con sarcasmo. Jobal Naberrie tenía los labios fruncidos, conmocionada por lo que estaba escuchando. Sí, Palo Andalerrie siempre tuvo sus defectos, pero ¿enserio cayó tan bajo en pocos meses?

—Y Vader, digo Anakin… ¿sobrevivió?—preguntó Sola.

—Sí.

Sola y Jobal se miraron de reojo, aunque una estaba sobrellevando las noticias mejor que la otra, seguía siendo algo duro de procesar.

—Padmé, cuando desapareciste movimos cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarte—explicó Sola—Papá se fue con los clones a un destructor estelar y consiguió mandarme unas grabaciones de manera clandestina en donde aparecías tú al lado de una persona con traje negro defendiéndose de los clones. Kenobi dijo que esa persona era Vader, y nos explicó lo peligrosos que eran los Sith.

—¿Cómo obtuvieron esas grabaciones?—preguntó Padmé, sorprendida de que su hermana supiera de su intento de escape.

—Papá las interceptó de un clon que intentó alterarlas, un capitán creo… aparentemente, tú y Vader, digo Anakin, irrumpieron en el mismo destructor estelar en el que estaba papá.

"¡Qué pequeña es la galaxia!" pensó Padmé, bebiendo un sorbo de su té. Estaba casi frío, pues llevaban tanto tiempo hablando que olvidaron por completo sus bebidas.

—Esa ocasión fue cuando colapsé—explicó Padmé, decidiendo otra vez dosificar los detalles—Intenté escapar, pero los clones interceptaron la nave en la que iba. Anakin fue detrás de mí para salvarme, y fue herido en el combate. Ese fue el momento en que comenzamos a acercarnos.

—Entonces no fue amor a primera vista—dijo Sola con sarcasmo, intentando que Padmé hablara más.

—Claro que no—Padmé mofó, sin apenas creer sus propios recuerdos por lo diferente que fue su relación con Anakin antes—Al principio no nos soportábamos. Discutíamos todo el tiempo, lo retaba y él me castigaba quitándome privilegios en la nave. Pero conforme lo fui conociendo… me di cuenta que era más de lo que aparentaba.

—Señorita Padmé—interrumpió 3PO, llevando una charola con bocadillos dulces y salados—Aquí les dejo una aceptable selección de aperitivos, ¿desea algo más?

—No, gracias 3PO.

—Si desea cualquier otra cosa, R2 y yo estaremos feliz de ayudarla.

—Está bien, gracias.

—Es demasiado servil—dijo Jobal, viendo al droide de protocolo alejarse—¿Cómo conseguiste eso?

—3PO es así desde que lo conozco—explicó Padmé—Anakin puso a 3PO y R2 a mi disposición en mi primer día en el Executor.

Jobal alzó las cejas, sin creerse por completo ese gesto de amabilidad.

—Padmé, dime que no te enamoraste de ese hombre solo porque te dio un par de droides—espetó Jobal.

Sola rodeó los ojos exasperada, respondiendo aún antes que su hermana.

—Por favor mamá, ¡es Padmé!—dijo—Ha huido de los hombres desde que tiene quince años. Si está enamorada de este tal Anakin, algo debe tener el muchacho.

Jobal suspiró con desdén, pero Padmé miró a su hermana sorprendida por sus palabras. Nunca se esperó que Sola pudiera ser tan comprensiva con ella, confiando en su juicio aún más que su propia madre.

Pero es que Sola tenía todas las razones para confiar en ella. Desde que ambas eran unas muchachitas, Sola notó que Padmé se fue aislando de los jóvenes para enfocarse en sus estudios. A diferencia de su madre, que vio eso con desdén, o de su padre, que lo vio con orgullo, Sola notó la incomodidad que Padmé sentía cuando la menospreciaban sus viejos amigos de la escuela, escondiendo esos sentimientos en sus estudios. No era que Padmé no hubiera querido antes casarse o tener su familia (como su madre insistía en decir) sino que no conoció a nadie capaz de estar a su altera, de ver su ambición y sus sueños y desear impulsarla en vez de usarla, como Palo siempre pretendió.

Sola sabía que su hermana era inteligente, pero ahora por primera vez estaba viéndola enamorada, con ojos llenos de ilusión y una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro, y estaba feliz por eso. Al fin conoció a una persona capaz de sacarla de su caparazón, y eso la dejó pensando, ¿cómo era el dichoso Anakin? porque para cautivar a Padmé Naberrie, el hombre debía tener lo suyo. Al juicio de Sola, Anakin estaba lejos aún de ganarse su bendición, pero al menos le daba el beneficio de la duda.

—Anakin nunca quiso ayudar a Palpatine—explicó ella, decidiendo que el pasado de Ani era solo de él—Fue engañado y maltratado, de maneras que no me corresponde a mí decir, Obi-Wan lo prejuzgó y por eso ambos se batieron en duelo. Anakin fue terriblemente herido, y se aisló en el Executor para intentar recuperarse.

—Eso tiene sentido.

—Los clones también lo buscan, por eso no quería que yo dejara el Executor. Sabía que los clones me interceptarían y me usarían para encontrarlo.

—Pero si dejó ir a mi hija—espetó Sola.

—Supongo que por eso borró su memoria—continuó Padmé—La verdad, hasta yo estoy sorprendida del nivel de investigación que han hecho los clones.

—Han sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza—suspiró Jobal con dramatismo—Casi tiene sitiado a Naboo.

—¿Cómo?—Padmé miró con horror a Jobal, y Sola maldijo por lo bajo.

"Oh, mamá, ¡no hables ya!" pensó Sola.

—Desde que desapareciste, los clones han acusado a Naboo de conspiración—explicó Sola—Y otras cosas. La reina Kamila no supo gestionar nada la crisis y por eso Apaillana regresó al trono, pero tampoco está tan bien.

Padmé sintió un terrible peso de culpa al pensar que, de no ser por ella, Naboo no estaría en peligro.

—Y ahora somos fugitivos—dijo Padmé con pesar—Oh por la Diosa… ¿enserio Naboo podría pagar por esto?

—No tienes que pensar en todo Naboo—replicó Joba—Con tu padre tienes suficiente para preocuparte.

—¡Mamá!—dijo Sola, mirando a Jobal incrédula.

—¡Es la verdad!

—¿Papá está mal?—preguntó Padmé con aprehensión—¡Lo vi hace solo un par de días! Estaba con el capitán Typho, él…

—Está atrapado en el Destroyer III—explicó Sola, antes de que su madre pudiera agregarle más dramatismo al asunto—Los clones los tienen ahí cautivos para asegurarse de que la reina Apaillana los ayude a capturar a Vader… digo, Anakin.

—Oh, no…

Padmé dejó caer su rostro sobre sus manos, ¿es que jamás iban a tener paz?

—Ustedes no deberían estar aquí—musitó Padmé con un hilo de voz, odiando poner en peligro a su familia.

—Padmé, a estas alturas deberías saber que jamás te dejaremos sola—respondió Jobal, mirando a su hija con afecto.

—Pero…

—Mamá tiene razón—interrumpió Sola, finalmente de acuerdo con un comentario de su madre—Estamos contigo, siempre.

—Gracias—sollozó Padmé, conteniendo sus lágrimas.

Aún tenían muchísimas cosas más de las cuales hablar, pero por un momento, el amor fue lo único que las tres mujeres pudieron sentir, quienes se abrazaron con fuerza ignorando por un momento los problemas a los que debían enfrentarse más allá de esa casa de retiro.

—Debe de haber una forma de que papá y Naboo vuelva a estar a salvo—murmuró Padmé, cuando rompieron el abrazo—Te prometo mamá, Sola, que la encontraré, yo…

Pero Padmé notó que ni su madre ni su hermana estaban viéndola ya, al contrario, sus miradas estaban bien puestas en la entrada de la cocina. Al voltear, notó porqué ambas estaban tan concentradas: ahí, en el umbral, estaba Anakin, parado al lado de Obi-Wan Kenobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "La Bella" (o "Qué Lugar") de la película La Bella y la Bestia en su versión Español Latino.
> 
> 1.-Intenté hacer lo más llevadera posible la tan esperada conversación entre Anakin y Obi-Wan, dejando en claro que aún hay fricción entre ellos (y mucha) pero al menos, están notando que van hacia el mismo camino y que se necesitarán mutuamente. Espero que haya quedado bien.  
> 2.-Igualmente importante era la conversación de Padmé con su madre y hermana, pues es la culminación de los sentimientos de Padmé al tener que defenderlos frente a su familia. Como ya lo había demostrado en varios capítulos anteriores, Sola es muy astuta y entendió rápido a su hermanita.  
> 3.-Pensé en poner algo de Ruwee, pero asumí que sería muy repetitivo... el hombre sigue atrapado en el destroyer III después de todo.  
> El próximo capítulo contará el plan de Anakin y Obi-Wan, y veremos parte del mismo. Ya casi llegamos al final ahora si. Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, su apoyo me llena de motivación ¡saludos y abrazos a todos!


	33. Coruscant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! bueno, ya volví, medio congelada pero sigo viva. Fuera de bromas, espero que todos ustedes que se encuentren siendo víctimas de las bajas temperaturas en México se encuentren bien.  
> Este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora (y por mucha diferencia)  
> ¡disfruten!

_Mira, ahí va esa chica tan extraña_   
_Una preciosa madmoiselle_   
_Es penoso sin dudar, que no encuentre su lugar_   
_Ya que una chica rara es_

Desde que Jobal llegó a Varykino buscando a su hija menor, un mismo recuerdo iba repitiéndose en su cabeza, de cuando Padmé era una niña.

En ese entonces, Padmé tendría unos siete años de edad, y regresaba de la escuela cargando libros en sus brazos, pues su mochila no daba abasto a la cantidad de préstamos que sacó de la biblioteca. Jobal estaba en la puerta de la casa, saludando a la distancia a su niña, cuando presencio que un grupo de niños iban molestándola.

—¿Para qué quieres esas cosas?—preguntó uno de los niños.

—Para leerlas—dijo Padmé rodando los ojos.

—¡Que rara eres!

Jobal decidió hacerse presente, saliendo de la casa y saludando a su hija en voz alta para que los niños se fueran. Apenas entró a su hogar, Padmé se fue corriendo a su cuarto y se puso a llorar. Jobal se sentó a su lado, acariciándole la cabeza y susurrando palabras afectuosas, hasta que su hija habló.

—¿Por qué me molestan, mami? —preguntó Padmé descorazonada—¿En verdad soy tan rara?

—Claro que no, encanto—respondió Jobal prontamente—Eres una niña hermosa, e inteligente.

—Pero soy diferente, ¿verdad, mami? —sollozó Padmé, abrazando a su madre—No soy como tú, o como Sola.

—Todos somos diferentes, Padmé. Y tú eres especial. No les hagas caso, ellos no te comprenden ni lo harán nunca. Pero algún día, encontrarás a alguien que sí te entienda, y serás mucho muy feliz.

—¿Tú lo crees, mami?

—No lo creo, cariño. Lo sé—afirmó Jobal, besando a su hija en la frente y dándole otro abrazo.

Y todas las noches desde ese día, Jobal le rezó a la Diosa para que mandara a esa persona a la vida de su hija. Mientras pasaba el tiempo, y Padmé iba creciendo, se convirtió en una mujer apasionada y ambiciosa, lo cual la alejó todavía más de los muchachos de la cuadra, e incluso en ocasiones de su propia familia. La verdad era que Jobal, muchas veces, temía que su hija se quedara sola.

Jobal Naberrie era una mujer sencilla, por eso, siempre le fue difícil comprender a su hija menor. Amaba a Padmé con todo el corazón, pero fueron muchas las cosas que Jobal nunca comprendió de Padmé: su pasión por la política (en la casa Naberrie todos sabían de política, pero Padmé la adoraba) su dedicación a las personas, y su tenacidad insoportable. Sin embargo, la cosa que menos pudo entender de su hija, y que incluso en su lecho de muerte seguiría sorprendiéndola, fue su elección de pareja.

Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que conoció a Anakin Skywalker (Padmé jamás permitió que se usara el nombre "Vader" en su familia) y, contra todos y cada uno de sus deseos, le agradó. A primera vista, era un hombre muy apuesto, de facciones definidas y ojos azules penetrantes. Era difícil recordar que se trataba de la misma persona que, usando un casco y capa negra, había mantenido cautiva a su hija en un destructor estelar. Pero no fue su belleza física, o su intento de sonar amable, lo que hicieron que a Jobal le agradara.

Lo que le gusto de él, fue que le dio la razón.

No era un asunto de ego, o de satisfacción personal, no. Anakin Skywalker le dio la razón en cuanto a la seguridad de Padmé. Porque la primera vez que Jobal Naberrie conoció a su futuro yerno, fue cuando Obi-Wan les contó de su plan para detener a los clones. Era simple, pero muy arriesgado, y desde luego que Padmé quería ser parte del mismo.

Cuando vio a su hija con mirada firme diciendo que ella participaría en el plan porque, en sus propias palabras: "No me quedaré de brazos cruzados cuando mi papá y Naboo me necesitan" Jobal sintió palpitaciones en el pecho y le faltó el aire por un momento. Apenas acababa de recuperar a su hija, al fin después de meses Padmé estaba a salvo, y ahora, ¿en serio quería ella misma salir de Varykino para poner su vida en peligro voluntariamente?

"Por la Diosa, que no entiendo a esta niña" pensó ella, armándose de valor para replicar.

Pero Jobal, por primera vez en su vida, no tuvo que manifestar su descontento y enfrentarse a su voluntariosa hija. Ya no. Porque antes de que una palabra saliera de su boca, Anakin Skywalker habló.

—No—dijo Anakin con voz firme—Es muy arriesgado. No pondré tu vida en peligro.

Jobal frunció los labios, debatiéndose entre el desagrado de que ese hombre le hablara así a su hija, y el alivio de no ser la única insatisfecha con los deseos de Padmé. A su lado, Sola se cruzó de brazos y miró con gesto divertido la escena frente a ellas, comenzando a comprender el enamoramiento de su hermanita.

—No lo estás haciendo—replicó Padmé—Tu no me estás haciendo ir, yo quiero ir.

—No quieras usar tus trucos lingüísticos conmigo. Es peligroso y me niego a permitir que hagas algo así de descuidado.

—¿Permitir?—Padmé frunció el entrecejo, y Anakin contuvo la respiración, sabiendo que había usado el verbo equivocado—¿Y porque eres tú quien permite mis decisiones?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero—respondió Anakin.

—No, no lo sé. Pero eso no cambia nada: iré así tenga que colarme en la nave al último minuto.

—Entonces me quedaría en el planeta hasta que bajes de la nave.

—Cancelarías la misión antes de que eso pase.

"Por la Diosa" pensó Jobal con una combinación de miedo y asombro "Son igual de tercos" mientras Jobal tenía una crisis interna, sin saber que pensar, Sola parecía emocionada ante la idea de ver finalmente a Padmé enfrentándose a un igual.

—¿Enserio llegarías a ese extremo?—cuestiono Anakin—¿Arriesgarías así la misión que puede salvar a tu padre?

—Yo no soy quien la está arriesgando, eres tú.

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

—Lo estás haciendo justo ahora, al intentar ordenarme que hacer. Yo iré te guste o no.

—Entonces esto se trata de ti, y no de Naboo.

Padmé iba a replicar, pero su boca se quedó abierta mientras pensaba rápido cuál sería la mejor forma de responder ese argumento que no se había esperado. Sola Naberrie sonrió complacida, "Oh, te llego la hora, hermanita" pensó.

—Esto es sobre Naboo y mi padre—dijo Padmé, pero solo Anakin notó el cambio sutil en su tono de voz—No puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que puedo hacer algo por ellos.

—¿A quién quieres probarle que puedes hacer esto, Padmé? ¿A tu familia? ¿A Naboo?

—Yo no...

—¿O a ti?

Silencio.

Era la primera vez en sus 29 años de vida que Sola Naberrie vio a su hermana vencida en su propio juego.

Lo que pasó a continuación, hizo que tanto Sola como Jobal comprendieran que la relación entre Padmé y Anakin era mucho más que una rivalidad amistosa, un entendimiento intelectual o una forzada camaradería.

Padmé bajo la guardia, mirando a Anakin a los ojos cuando respondió.

—A mí—admitió, con voz baja pero firme.

Anakin asintió, la línea de su mandíbula se suavizó de inmediato, y sus ojos proyectaron un cariño que incluso hizo que Obi-Wan alzara una ceja, sorprendido.

—¿Enserio es tan importante para ti?—preguntó Anakin, con voz baja.

Padmé asintió, ambos se miraron a los ojos, comunicándose en silencio con una claridad que dejó aturdidos a sus acompañantes. Anakin respiro profundo, luego caminó hacia ella, abrazándola protectoramente. Fue un gesto tan natural, que ni siquiera Jobal pudo enfadarse.

—Irás conmigo, y no harás nada que se salga del plan, ¿entendido?—dijo él con voz firme—Te protegeré.

—No es necesa…

—Te protegeré.

Padmé asintió, y le devolvió el abrazo. A pocos metros de distancia, Sola esbozo una sonrisa suave. Cualquier otra persona hubiera pensado que Padmé se salió con la suya, pero las Naberrie notaron la sutil diferencia entre una mujer que hacía lo que quería, a una mujer que aceptaba un acuerdo que le convenía.

No era que Padmé debiera pedirle permiso a Anakin, nada más alejado de la realidad. Lo que acababa de pasar fue algo que Sola muchas veces deseó para su hermana, algo que ella misma tenía con su marido y que, estaba segura, tenían sus padres: Padmé había encontrado a alguien que la comprendía. Anakin demostró en una sola tarde, con una discusión sencilla, que conocía, comprendía y quería a Padmé. No permitió que Padmé se mintiera a sí misma, hizo que reconociera sus verdaderos sentimientos, y encontró un escape más seguro para sus deseos. Porque si, Padmé acudiría a esa misión, pero plenamente consciente de lo que ella deseaba obtener y con un hombre a su lado dispuesto a ayudarla y protegerla.

Jobal se cruzó de brazos, comenzando a admitir su derrota. Claro que Padmé iba a enamorarse de un hombre así, uno que la comprendía, que no se dejaba utilizar, y que la retaba a mejorar ayudándole en el proceso. Deseo con todas las fuerzas de su alma que ese hombre no fuera Anakin Skywalker, pero en silencio, se resignó a que no podía odiar totalmente al hombre que abrazaba a su hija mientras juraba protegerla de todo mal.

Jobal Naberrie pensó que había perdido a su hija ese funesto día en que desapareció en el espacio a bordo de una nave negra. Ahora se daba cuenta que el verdadero día en que la perdió fue esa tarde en Varykino. Con infalible instinto materno, Jobal noto un brillo en los ojos de Padmé que nunca antes tuvo, acompañando la pasión interna que heredó de Ruwee. Al lado de Anakin, Padmé se iría de Naboo, primero con un plan, como ahora, pero después, a construir sus vidas. Sería ridículo pensar que Padmé se conformaría con casarse y atender una casa llena de hijos, tomando el té de la tarde con ella y Sola. No, claro que no.

Mientras veía a su hija terminar la pequeña maleta que llevaría a la misión, Jobal sintió al mismo tiempo una enorme dicha de saberla contenta, acompañada de la pena que experimentaba al verla partir.

—Padmé, por favor, cuídate mucho—dijo con el rostro conteniendo una expresión de absoluta angustia—No sabemos a qué puedas enfrentarte allá.

—Mama, si sobreviví hasta ahora, creo que no me irá tan mal—sonrió Padmé, intentando sonar graciosa para no preocuparla.

"¿Cómo hacerte entender?" pensó Jobal, cuyo corazón de madre le provocaba una angustia imposible de describir. Para distraerse, se concentró en su hija, y el amor que la inundó al contemplarla tan hermosa y madura opacó toda inquietud. A sus ojos, siempre sería esa niña inquieta y curiosa, ávida de aprender y de ayudar a las personas. Pero el tiempo había pasado, y su bebe de ojos atentos ahora era una mujer, con el corazón noble y la voluntad firme para hacer lo correcto.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti—dijo Jobal, acunando el rostro de su hijita—¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeña, y los vecinos decían que eras una niña curiosa?

—Creo que sus palabras exactas eran "niña rara" —replicó Padmé, sin comprender porque su mamá había mencionado uno de sus peores recuerdos de la infancia.

—Ah, cierto. Una vez te encontré llorando por eso, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?

—Me dijiste que ellos no me comprendían, y que no debía escucharlos.

—Así es. Supongo que no fue de tanto consuelo en ese momento, pero ahora ya debes estar entendiéndolo—Jobal estrecho ambas manos de su hija, mirándola a los ojos—Eres especial Padmé, este fuego que tienes dentro, que te ha mantenido viva y que te llama a Coruscant, no todos lo tienen. Esa pasión hace que nuestro mundo actual te quede chico, pero ahora… oh, ahora marcará una diferencia, te lo aseguro.

Padmé sintió un nudo en la garganta, sorprendiéndose por la manera en que esas palabras de su madre la afectaron. Nunca fue un secreto para ambas que su relación era difícil, en gran medida por la incapacidad de Jobal para entenderse con su hija. Pero esa tarde, mientras su madre le sujetaba las manos y la miraba a los ojos con orgullo, Padmé comprendió que, a su manera, Jobal la apoyaba.

—Ahora al fin vas a encontrar tu lugar—sollozó Jobal—Solo te pido que te cuides, mi amor. Y que seas feliz.

—Hablas como si nunca más fuera a volver.

Jobal no respondió, en su lugar abrazó con fuerza a Padmé. Los vecinos tuvieron razón, Padmé siempre fue una chica rara, porque era única. Mientras abrazaba a su hija, Jobal le rezaba a la Diosa para que la cuidara, para que su hija al fin encontrara la felicidad que merecía, y un lugar al cual pertenecer. Esos días en los que Padmé la ayudaba en la casa y cuidaba de las niñas habían terminado para siempre. Desde luego, Padmé siempre sería una Naberrie, pero con lágrimas en los ojos, Jobal aceptó esa tarde que Padmé nunca más sería solo su hijita.

Ahora sería mucho más.  
.  
.  
.  
El plan era, en realidad, muy sencillo, pero también arriesgado y por eso decidieron dividirlo en tres fases. La primea fase era conseguir salir de Naboo. La segunda, llegar a Coruscant sanos y salvos. La tercera, colarse a la vieja oficina de Palpatine en el Senado para que Anakin pudiera alterar las órdenes de los clones.

Anakin había confirmado que, en los chips mentales de los clones, estaba una orden que les impedía atacar cualquier cosa que fuera de Palpatine. Y Obi-Wan recordaba muy bien que había una nave negra en el hangar de la Casona. La propia Padmé confirmó que, cuando ella y Pooja encontraron la Casona, había dos naves en el hangar. Si conseguían subirse a esa otra nave, podrían salir de Naboo tan tranquilamente como Padmé cuando fue al Executor.

Mientras escuchaba eso, Sola Naberrie supo que ella podía ayudar en algo. Definitivamente no tenía el mismo nivel de agallas que Padmé –en gran medida, porque ella tenía un esposo y dos niñas esperándola en casa– pero tampoco era una mujer sin recursos. Así pues, luego de discutirlo con Padmé, Sola decidió usar sus influencias.

—Esto es muy arriesgado—dijo Anakin, cruzándose de brazos—¿Estás segura que podemos confiar en ella?

—Claro que sí—respondió Sola ofendida—¿Crees que arriesgaría la vida de mi hermanita?

—Está bien, Ani—le dijo Padmé con una sonrisa, haciendo que el antiguo Sith asintiera a reticencia.

Con extremo cuidado, Sola ingresó al comunicador y comenzó a crear un canal encriptado, luego, llamó una frecuencia que se sabía de memoria. No tardó mucho en responder.

—Hola, amiga—saludo Dormé—¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy cansada, pero no me quejo—respondió Sola, suspirando con dramatismo—¿Y tú? He oído que estás saliendo con alguien.

—Oh, son solo rumores amiga. No hagas caso de los chismes.

—Por eso es preferible acudir a ti, ¿no es cierto?

—Siempre.

Sola sonrió, haciéndole un gesto afirmativo a Padmé.

—Entonces tenemos que ponernos al corriente—continuó Sola, haciendo que su voz sonara más alegre—¿Podríamos vernos mañana?

—Desde luego, mándame un mensaje con las coordenadas.

—Hecho. ¿Te veo mañana, en la tarde verdad?

—No, por la mañana por favor.

—Así será. Hasta mañana.

—Cuídate amiga.

Dicho eso, Sola cortó la comunicación y sonrió a su hermana menor.

—Mandare un mensaje encriptado, mañana por la mañana Dormé tendrá todo listo—explicó Sola.

—¿Estás segura?—preguntó Obi-Wan.

—Totalmente.

Dicho eso, Sola Naberrie se sentó frente al computador de Varykino, y comenzó a redactar su mensaje. En los días en que se postuló para princesa de Theed, Sola hizo una amistad muy fuerte con Dormé, quien entonces estaba terminando unos cursos de protección para ser parte de la corte. Cuando la Crisis de la República comenzó, Dormé le enseñó a Sola un sistema de encriptación especial que solo el círculo inmediato del soberano conocía, con la intención de que Sola pudiera acudir a ella si en algún momento la situación se volvía más crítica.

Terminado su mensaje encriptado, Sola lo envió a la frecuencia especial que tenía con Dormé, la cual estaba bloqueada para cualquier tercero. Se quedó unos minutos contemplando la pantalla del computador, pensando en cuantas normas estaban rompiendo justo ahora. Técnicamente, Dormé no debería hacer nada a espaldas de la reina, pero incluso si Apaillana supiera de esto, Sola dudaba que la reina les diera la espalda.

Después de todo, Apaillana no era Kamila.

—Está hecho—dijo Sola, asomándose a donde estaban los demás.

—¿Nos responderá?—preguntó Obi-Wan.

—Solo si es seguro.

Todos en Varykino estuvieron muy nerviosos, hasta que poco antes del anochecer, Sola recibió una respuesta de Dormé. También estaba encriptada, parecía un simple mensaje de confirmación entre dos amigas que tomaron el té, pero Sola supo muy bien lo que decía el mensaje en verdad.

"La casona estará despejada. La reina les manda su bendición"

Lo dicho, Apaillana no era Kamila.  
.  
.  
.  
Nadie supo cómo se las arregló Dormé para que, en la mañana, la Casona de Palpatine estuviera libre de vigilancia. Desde que se encontró ahí el cuerpo sin vida de Palo Andalerrie, los clones se habían vuelto locos revisando de pies a cabeza el lugar. Pero esa mañana, cuando el trío llegó a la casona listos para usar la nave que quedaba en el hangar de Palpatine, no encontraron a nadie.

Bueno, a nadie peligroso. Parada frente a la nave negra de Palpatine, evidentemente esperándolos, estaba Dormé. Llevaba puesta una túnica sencilla de doncella palaciega, y cuando vio al grupo, sus ojos se posaron en Padmé instintivamente.

—Padmé Naberrie—la saludo con respeto—¿Sola no irá a la misión?

—No.

—Muy bien. Vine a advertirles que, para salvar las apariencias con el ejército clon, la reina ha autorizado que un escuadrón de pilotos los persiga—explicó Dormé—No tiraran a matar, pero serán convincentes, espero que eso no sea un inconveniente.

—No lo será—afirmó Anakin.

—Perfecto.

—Gracias Dormé—respondió Padmé—No es por ser grosera, pero debemos irnos.

—Claro, pero antes debo darte esto.

Era un DataPad del palacio. Padmé los había visto muchas veces en manos de Palo o del señor Lorrein, deseando tener uno alguna vez. Era irónico que el primer DataPad gubernamental que ella usara fuera de manera clandestina.

—Es un mensaje de la reina. Ustedes solo ocúpense en su plan, nosotros nos haremos cargo de Naboo.

Dicho eso, Dormé entró a la casona, dejándoles el hangar libre para que pudieran irse. Mientras Anakin preparaba los controles, Padmé se sentó con el DataPad en sus manos, un poco temerosa del mensaje que pudiera contener. Desde la infancia admiraba a la reina Apaillana, ¡y ahora iba a recibir un mensaje de ella!

Era impresionante lo mucho que había cambiado su vida. Solo unos meses atrás, era la chica rara que iba diario al palacio ansiosa de aprender y esperando su oportunidad para hacer algo por su pueblo. Ahora, estaba en una misión secreta hacia Coruscant, siendo fugitiva de los clones, y recibiendo mensajes privados de la reina. No lo hubiera creído si alguien se lo hubiera dicho.

Apretó el botón del DataPad y de inmediato vio el holo con la regia imagen de Apaillana, ataviada con sus galas de reina.

_"Señorita Padmé Naberrie, mi doncella me ha informado algunos pormenores de la misión que desea llevar a cabo con sus aliados para salvar a Naboo de la invasión de los clones. No conozco los detalles, para protección de su misión, pero me tomé la libertad de grabar este mensaje para felicitarla por su valor, y mandarle mi bendición para que la Diosa los proteja. Su familia aquí en Naboo ha sido puesta bajo una protección especial, y haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para garantizar un regreso seguro de su padre, el señor Ruwee Naberrie. Quiero terminar este mensaje pidiéndole de favor personal que, si llegase a Coruscant, busque a la senadora Adele. Ella fue una buena amiga mía y no dudara en ayudarles si ustedes lo necesitan. Me despido reiterándole mis mejores deseos. Es en estos tiempos de crisis cuando vemos el valor existente en nuestro interior, y su peculiar valentía, señorita Naberrie, es inspiradora para todos aquí en el palacio. Que la Fuerza le acompañe."_

Padmé no se había dado cuenta que tenía lágrimas en los ojos hasta que sintió a Anakin pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros, besándole la sien.

—¿Todo bien, ángel?—preguntó él con tono suave.

—Si, todo bien.

Se recargó en él por un momento, asimilando las palabras de Apaillana.

Definitivamente, su vida no podía ser más distinta.  
.  
.  
.  
Anakin Skywalker estaba acostumbrado a los cambios.

Su vida cambió cuando Sidious lo secuestró, asesinando a su madre. Cambió cuando peleo a muerte en Mustafar. Cambió cuando Padmé llegó a su vida, haciendo que la armadura de Vader colapsara por completo. Aun así, esto era demasiado.

Estaba piloteando una nave en dirección a Coruscant, con Padmé sentada a su lado en el asiento de copiloto, y Obi-Wan Kenobi en la parte de atrás intentando meditar.

¿En qué momento dejó de estar solo? Cuando Padmé decidió estar a su lado.

¿En qué momento se volvió aliado del Jedi? Cuando supo que era la única opción para ayudar a Padmé.

Ah, qué caprichosa era la vida.

Quería engañarse a sí mismo y decir que solo por Padmé estaba haciendo esto. Conocía a los clones, ellos nunca se rendían, si los habían marcado como fugitivos morirían antes de olvidar llevarlos ante la justicia. Y mientras no existiera un gobierno formal, cualquier corte marcial que los clones crearan para enjuiciarlos sería todo menos justa. No era mentira que Padmé nunca estaría a salvo así.

La seguridad de Padmé era su prioridad, y aunque no quería decirlo en voz alta, también él quería vivir. Estuvo diez años aislado de la galaxia esperando la muerte, pero ahora que Padmé estaba en su vida, realmente, anhelaba vivir a su lado. Por alguna especie de milagro, Padmé Naberrie también lo amaba, y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre ellos. Ahora menos que nunca.

Su futuro con Padmé dependía de esta misión. La familia de Padmé dependía de esta misión. Pero no solo eso tenía en mente, y los rezagos de su tiempo como Sith le causaban una mala jugada mientras pensaba, con un poco de pena, que la galaxia entera dependía de esta misión.

Y él quería ayudar a la galaxia entera.

Ahora que no sentía oscuridad, que al fin era libre de la siniestra voz de su Maestro, Anakin volvió a sentir en su interior esa ira justiciera que tan bien recordaba de su infancia. Oh, durante tantos años se cuestionó sobre las injusticias de la vida, anhelando tener la fuerza para impedirlas. Palpatine encontró una manera de torcer sus ansias justicieras para sus propios intereses, pero con Padmé al lado y sin sentir oscuridad, era tan sencillo encontrar su brújula otra vez. Quería ayudar a los indefensos, a las familias destrozadas, a los niños huérfanos. A todas esas personas cuyas voces no eran escuchadas. Y el primer paso, era terminar esta maldita crisis.

Anakin no se hacía ilusiones. Él no tenía la ambición de Padmé, ni soportaba mucho el ambiente político. Pero estando al lado de ella estaba seguro de que encontraría formas de desarrollar sus proyectos.

Sin embargo, una cosa a la vez: llegar a Coruscant.

A Coruscant, donde su Maestro le enseñó tantas duras lecciones. Coruscant, la capital de una República que lo abandonó a su suerte, de un gobierno corrompido, el centro de una galaxia que lo maltrató.

Fuerza… sin Padmé a su lado, realmente dudaba encontrar la voluntad de terminar esta misión.

Hasta ahora, la misión no tuvo inconvenientes. Salir de Naboo fue mucho más sencillo de lo que debió ser. Anakin estaba preparado para tener que usar todas sus estrategias aéreas, pero cuando la nave negra de Palpatine orbitó alrededor de Naboo, acercándose hacia el bloqueo, el Destroyer III no hizo absolutamente nada. El chip aun funcionaba y los clones no consiguieron atacarlos, aun cuando seguramente sabían que eran ellos a bordo de la vieja nave del canciller.

Tal y como Dormé había dicho, el Palacio mandó un escuadrón a perseguirlos. Anakin los burló con mucha facilidad, maniobrando alrededor de sus formaciones genéricas como solía maniobrar en las carreras de Pods, tantos años atrás. Mientras giraba en el espacio, evadiendo los disparos falsos y sintiendo la adrenalina de la persecución, Anakin sintió una oleada de nostalgia, había extrañado esto mucho más de lo que se permitía admitir.

—¡El plan es llegar enteros a Coruscant!—gritó Obi-Wan desde su asiento, aterrado por sus maniobras.

—Así será—Anakin acomodó la nave permitiéndole entrar al hiperespacio en el segundo exacto en que la computadora termino los cálculos—Listo, ya puedes dejar de lloriquear, Kenobi.

A su lado, Padmé intentó esconder su risita. Haberla hecho reír le complació.

La primera fase del plan había concluido en menos de diez minutos, ahora solo quedaba esperar las largas horas que separaban Naboo de Coruscant. En ese largo viaje, sin Padmé, muy probablemente Anakin hubiera tenido algún colapso. Quizá ya no tenía la oscuridad en su mente, pero aún estaba muy lejos de volver a sentirse totalmente el mismo. Aunque todo indicaba que estaba en el camino correcto.

Podía escuchar a la Fuerza, con ese suave canto de luz que nunca lo abandonó, susurrando palabras de aliento y diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Y a estas alturas, Anakin si le creía.

Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente.  
.  
.  
.  
Obi-Wan Kenobi siempre había sido bueno meditando… excepto ahora.

En sus tiempos como padawan, Obi-Wan se desempeñó muy bien en casi todos sus deberes, su Maestro le enseñó varias técnicas de meditación, que perfeccionó en sus diez años desterrado en Naboo. Pero ahora, a mitad del espacio en la vieja nave de Palpatine, con Vader (es decir, Anakin) y Padmé como únicos acompañantes, le costaba mucho concentrarse.

Por un lado, la nave en sí misma era desgastante. Bastaba con entrar a la nave para darse cuenta de que Palpatine hizo cosas terribles en ese lugar, porque la Fuerza lloraba el dolor de los desafortunados que sufrieron en ese inmueble a merced del Sith. Ahora, con un pesar impropio de él, Obi-Wan se preguntaba si el propio Vader (es decir, Anakin) no fue uno de esos desafortunados.

Lo cual lo llevaba a pensar en el segundo factor que dificultaba su concentración: el propio Vader (Anakin) sentado en la cabina de piloto, distrayéndose de su entorno calculando opciones inverosímiles en la computadora solo para tener algo que corregir. Aunque tenía unos escudos mentales muy fuertes, Obi-Wan conseguía sentir algunas de sus emociones cuando se descuidaba, lo cual solía pasar cuando Padmé estaba cerca de él.

Lo cual, al menos en la nave, era todo el tiempo.

Los sentimientos que conseguía atisbar de Vader (Anakin) eran muy intensos. Combinaban miedo con rabia, rencores con dolor, determinación con desespero. Desde que le mencionó este plan, era muy notorio que Vader (Anakin) no quería ir a Coruscant, cualquiera que fuera la razón podría ser válida, considerando lo poco que sabía de su pasado; pero solo debió mencionar a Padmé para que él accediera. Y ahora, volvió a ser Padmé quien lo mantenía en un delicado estado de equilibrio.

Era algo desgastante para la pareja, que incluso desgastaba a Obi-Wan a pesar de estar sentado, en posición para meditar, al otro lado de la nave. Vader (Anakin) estaba tenso, y Padmé permanecía a su lado sabiendo que la necesitaba. Honestamente, no entendía a la pareja. A pesar de la terrible forma en que ellos dos se conocieron, ahora parecían tan compenetrados que, a través de la Fuerza, sus energías se combinaban muy fácilmente. La mayor prueba de eso era que Padmé, aunque no era sensible a la Fuerza, proyectaba una vitalidad enorme, ya que su propia esencia de alguna forma estaba mezclada con la de Vader y…

"¡Maldita sea Obi-Wan Kenobi, no es Vader, es Anakin!" se replicó a sí mismo, no por primera vez en todo ese viaje. Estaba frustrado con su necedad, con lo difícil que era para su mente conciliar que el ex-aprendiz de Sith había dejado el Lado Oscuro. En otro tiempo, de hecho, en los tiempos de la República, nunca lo hubiera creído posible, pero la prueba misma estaba en esa nave, la prueba era ese joven cuya presencia en la Fuerza había dejado de ser tenebrosa, y que mostró en más de una ocasión un amor puro imposible de provenir de un Sith.

Frustrado y comprendiendo que no meditaría pronto, Obi-Wan intentó al menos aclarar un poco sus complejos sentimientos sobre ese tema. Todos los Maestros del Templo Jedi fueron muy claros en sus enseñanzas: no existía un retorno del Lado Oscuro. Pero si eso era cierto, ¿cuál explicación aplicaba en Anakin? ¿cómo pudo conseguir tal proeza? ¿qué tenía aquel hombre para ser la excepción a la regla?

Algo le decía que no tendría respuestas pronto a esa pregunta.

Por ahora, debía conformarse con su presente. Qui-Gong muchas veces le advirtió que debía prestar más atención a su entorno, y era justo ahora cuando las palabras de su viejo Maestro adquirieron otro significado. Estaban a la mitad del espacio, cada vez más cerca de Coruscant, esperando arrebatarle un milagro a la Fuerza para llegar ahí con vida.  
.  
.  
.  
Los controles de la nave advirtieron que habían llegado, Anakin tomó el volante de nuevo y en un parpadeo, salieron del hiperespacio. Frente a ellos, el planeta se atisbaba rodeado de destructores estelares, que iban manteniendo el bloqueo desde hace diez años.

Con extremo cuidado, Anakin voló abajo de los destructores estelares para entrar al cielo de Coruscant. No los atacaron, al menos no aun, el trío sabía muy bien que apenas pusieran un pie fuera de esa nave serían un blanco de ataque. Pero mientras Anakin descendía a Coruscant, acercándose hacia la zona del Senado, Padmé contuvo el aliento.

Ningún holo pudo prepararla para la majestuosidad de Coruscant.

Todo ahí era enorme, los rascacielos, los edificios, las plazas, no existía nada pequeño en esa ciudad del tamaño de un planeta. Aunque quiso mantenerse enfocada en la misión, el asombro aturdió sus sentidos y por varios minutos, mientras Anakin estacionaba la nave, se dejó cautivar por la magnífica vista del Senado Galáctico.

A su lado, Anakin estaba conteniendo la repentina ansiedad que lo invadió al mirar de nuevo el paisaje urbano del cual tenía tan malos recuerdos, pero entonces sentía la mano de Padmé sobre la de él, y veía su sonrisa de reojo, y su corazón saltaba y su alma se renovaba y por un instante, solo uno, todo esto estaba valiendo la pena.

Porque a través de la Fuerza, podía sentir la emoción de Padmé. No era para menos. Padmé Naberrie, una política sin título, estaba mirando por primera vez la capital de la República que tanto admiraba. Finalmente había salido de su mundo para conocer las grandezas que la galaxia podía ofrecer.

Hubiera querido que fuera diferente. Solo por Padmé, Anakin hubiera querido que regresaran a un planeta próspero, con su clima perfectamente controlado para que disfrutaran todos los museos, conferencias y plazas que Padmé llevaba años queriendo conocer. Incluso la hubiera llevado al Senado para que pudiera desplazarse a su antojo por el centro mismo de la democracia que ella amaba.

"Después…" se dijo a sí mismo. Si el plan funcionaba, tendrían mucho más tiempo para eso.

—Hay que buscar a la senadora Adele—dijo Obi-Wan, cruzando sus brazos—Según la reina Apaillana, ella podría ayudarnos.

—¿Cómo saber siquiera si está viva?—cuestiono Anakin.

—Vayamos a República 500. Si no está ahí, no la encontraremos pronto.

Anakin asintió, pero no se veía especialmente contento con esa idea. Voló la nave hacia el espléndido complejo departamental donde muchos políticos vivían, y en donde Obi-Wan sabía que el gobierno de Naboo tenía registrada la residencia oficial de la senadora Adele. Anakin estacionó la nave a solo unos pocos metros, intentando mantenerla oculta entre otras naves más grandes del estacionamiento.

Conteniendo su aliento, Anakin vio que Padmé estaba terminando se acomodarse su bláster en el cinturón, lista para salir de la seguridad que les ofrecía la vieja nave de Palpatine. Con el corazón palpitando en su garganta, la abrazó fuertemente.

—No te separes de mí—le pidió—Y se en extremo cuidadosa.

—Lo seré, Ani—respondió ella con calma, sabiendo que Anakin solo estaba preocupado por ella.

La respuesta de él fue sacar de su túnica otro bláster, más moderno que el que llevaba Padmé.

—Recuerda, debes mirar siempre al objetivo, y controlar tu respiración—le dijo él, apretando la mano de Padmé alrededor del arma.

Ella asintió, e intentó tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa más.

—Aprendí del mejor.

"Fuerza, por favor, que todo salga bien…" rezó Anakin una vez más.

Luego salieron de la nave.

Para un extranjero, como Padmé, Coruscant debía parecer la ciudad más activa de la galaxia. Para alguien que creció en ella, como Obi-Wan, era evidente que la ciudad no pasaba su mejor momento. Aislada durante diez años, con miles de personas en sus calles suspirando por sus hogares en otros rincones de la galaxia, una atmósfera de tristeza se había instalado en la ciudad que antes proyectaba puro dinamismo.

Intentó no pensar en eso mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de Republica 500. Siendo uno de los rascacielos más altos del sector, Republica 500 tenía diferentes accesos en distintas alturas, y muchos departamentos tenían sus propias plataformas para aterrizar anexadas a verandas y balcones. Pero teniendo que ser discretos, Obi-Wan decidió usar un acceso de servicio, el cual Anakin hackeó con una facilidad perturbadora en cualquier otro contexto.

Una vez dentro de esa pequeña recepción, buscaron en los datos del edificio, mismos que Anakin hackeó de nuevo para poder conseguir los nombres reales de los habitantes. En el piso 555 estaba registrado el nombre de Senadora Adele Moner.

—¿Tienes el DataPad, ángel?—preguntó Anakin, sujetando su mano.

—Si.

Subieron al elevador y presionaron el piso 555.  
.  
.  
.  
Durante diez años, la senadora Adele Moner, de Naboo, había buscado por cielo, mar y tierra cualquier forma de romper ese maldito bloqueo. Los recuerdos del espantoso día en que la República entró en crisis todavía le causaban pesadillas.

Todo empezó como una sesión normal del Senado, discutiendo casi con violencia los pormenores de la guerra, cuando de repente los clones entraron anunciando la muerte del Canciller Palpatine, y la toma preventiva del Senado.

—¡Esto es inaudito! —dijo el senador Organa—¿Bajo qué autoridad declaran la Ley Marcial?

—Bajo la autoridad del Canciller.

Fue así como el Senado entero vio las transmisiones del Canciller Palpatine, dando esas terribles órdenes que los clones obedecieron sin rechistar. Obligaron a todos los senadores a volver a sus casas, y los que ofrecieron resistencia, murieron en el acto. Aterrada, Adele corrió a República 500 y le ordenó al capitán Panaka, su jefe de seguridad, que alistara la nave para volver a Naboo, todo eso mientras mandaba un mensaje a la reina para poner sobre aviso de la apremiante situación.

En su camino al departamento, todo lo que Adele vio fue absoluto caos. Los clones habían colocado un perímetro alrededor del Senado, todo quien se acercara al edificio era disparado en el acto. A la distancia, el Templo Jedi estaba en llamas, y en el cielo, cientos de explosiones creaban luces y escombros que caían sobre la ciudad, de naves derribadas sin miramientos por los destructores estelares.

Para cuando Adele llegó a su departamento en Republica 500, los destructores estelares ya habían bloqueado cualquier intento de salida de Coruscant, y los satélites fueron comprometidos impidiendo que las transmisiones fueran emitidas o receptivas.

Estaban atrapados.

Adele nunca supo si la reina recibió su mensaje. No sabía si Naboo estaba bien, o era cierto ese rumor de que los clones habían invadido todos los mundos de la República. No tenía la menor idea de cómo estaban sus padres, o su prometido Lucio. Todos los días rezaba a la diosa por una oportunidad para salir de ahí, y todos los días, se iba a la cama con el dolor de no poder hacer nada.

Por eso Adele Moner, senadora de Naboo, nunca olvidaría el día en que el ascensor de su departamento anunció la llegada de invitados. Ella, que no recibía a nadie más que a sus amigos de Naboo o compañeros senadores, y eso en días específicos.

Evocando el recuerdo de los clones asesinando a senadores y civiles a las afueras del Senado, Adele agarró un bláster y se paró frente al elevador. Al abrirse las puertas, vio a dos hombres apuestos escoltando a una mujer muy joven y bella, todos eran rostros desconocidos. Por las dudas, mantuvo el bláster en alto.

—¿Quiénes son?—preguntó con su voz al borde de quebrarse—¿Y qué hacen aquí?

Anakin alzó la mano, de repente, el bláster que tenía Adele fue jalado por una fuerza invisible, y la sorpresa hizo que ella emitiera un grito, viendo a su arma flotar hasta la mano del intruso.

—Anakin—le amonestó Padmé.

—No voy a correr ningún riesgo—respondió él en voz baja, solo para que ella escuchara.

—Disculpe, senadora Adele, no es nuestra intención asustarla—explicó Padmé, mirando a la senadora apenada—Me llamo Padmé Naberrie, y aunque no lo crea, soy una ciudadana de Naboo.

—¿Y cómo es que no te he visto en los diez años que llevamos aquí atrapados?—cuestionó Adele.

—Es porque acabamos de llegar.

Adele frunció el entrecejo.

—Tengo un mensaje de la reina, senadora—agregó Padmé con rapidez—Espero que sea prueba suficiente.

Padmé le tendió el DataPad, Adele miró con desconfianza tanto a Padmé como al aparato, luego puso su atención en los dos hombres acompañándola.

—¿Ustedes son Jedi?—preguntó, con una mezcla de asombro y recelo.

—No—respondió Anakin.

—Yo alguna vez fui un Jedi—dijo Obi-Wan con orgullo—Antes de la Crisis.

—¿Y cómo sobreviviste a la purga?

—Conseguí esconderme en Naboo estos años, senadora.

—Sé que suena difícil de creer—Padmé tomó la palabra, acercándose un poco más a Adele—Pero por favor, Senadora, necesitamos su ayuda. La reina Apaillana nos aseguró que usted nos ayudaría.

—¿Apaillana sigue viva?—preguntó Adele esperanzada.

—Sí, mire.

Finalmente, Adele aceptó el DataPad que Padmé le mostró, y la regia imagen de Apaillana volvió a transmitirse. El rostro de Adele fue un espejo de muchos sentimientos conforme escuchaba el mensaje, siendo la primera vez en diez años que sabía algo de su querida amiga y reina. Hacia el final del holomensaje, Adele tenía un par de lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero no se mostró avergonzada por su reacción.

—Los ayudaré en lo que pueda—dijo Adele con voz suave—Pero primero, díganme, ¿cómo está Naboo?

Padmé reconoció en Adele la misma preocupación que ella sentía por su planeta, y de inmediato sintió una conexión.

—Por ahora sigue bien—respondió Padmé—Pero los clones amenazan con ocupar el planeta, por eso necesitamos tu ayuda.

—¿Entonces los clones no lo habían ocupado en estos diez años?

—No.

—Tendrán que explicarle muchas cosas—dijo Adele frunciendo los labios—Pero primero díganme, ¿cómo les ayudo?

—Necesitamos entrar al edificio del Senado—explico Anakin—Sin ser detectados.

—Eso será difícil.

—¿Pero es posible?

Adele miró a Padmé, tan joven y llena de energía, y por un instante creyó verse a sí misma cuando empezaba su carrera política. "Me agrada esta muchacha" pensó la vieja senadora, suavizando aún más sus facciones.

—Difícil no es imposible, ¿verdad?

Padmé sonrió con más ganas, realmente le agradó Adele.  
.  
.  
.  
Adele y otros senadores sobrevivientes de la Gran Purga –que fue como llamaron a esa terrible noche en que los clones sitiaron y mataron a todo quien intento enfrentarlos– perfeccionaron durante diez años trasmisiones clandestinas en una red encriptada cuyos códigos cambiaban cada semana. Hasta ahora, no habían conseguido transmitir información más allá de los Mundos del Núcleo, pero sus espías y transmisiones les permitieron crear una red lo suficientemente fuerte para tener proteger a varios Jedi y otros sobrevivientes en la mira de los clones.

Esta Alianza también llevaba diez años investigando maneras de detener a los clones, deteniéndose siempre con el mismo problema: ¿cómo enfrentar un ejército de millones con apenas unos cientos de personas escuetamente entrenadas? Los trabajos de inteligencia, si bien consiguieron varios planos y rutas de posibles escapes, aún no daban con un plan lo suficientemente sólido para arriesgar la vida de cientos de personas.

Pero tenían planos del edificio del Senado, y eso fue suficiente para el trío de Naboo. Durante horas, Anakin y Obi-Wan analizaron esos planos buscando salidas o entradas poco conocidas o de difícil acceso. Padmé los miraba trabajar contrariada, aunque por un lado era bueno saber que no intentaban ya matarse uno al otro, también era raro verlos trabajar codo a codo.

—¿Quieres un té?—preguntó Adele, tendiéndole una taza a Padmé, ella la aceptó de manera distraída.

—Gracias.

—Estaba preguntándome, ¿tú eres delegada, cariño?—continuó Adele—¿Una consejera? ¿o doncella?

—¿De qué habla?

—Me refiero a qué puesto ocupas en el palacio.

—Oh. Ninguno—suspiró Padmé, tomando un sorbo de su té.

—¿No?

—Hasta ahora, no he tenido oportunidad.

—Me resulta extraño—afirmó Adele—Una mujercita como tú ya debería tener al menos los cimientos de una carrera.

—¿Jovencita como yo?—inquirió Padmé, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Desde luego.

Padmé intentó sentirse halagada con ese comentario, pero en honor a la verdad, no estaba segura de qué sentir. Adele debió notar su inseguridad, porque pensó un buen rato cuáles serían sus siguientes palabras.

—Pocas personas se arriesgarían como tú lo estás haciendo ahora, Padmé Naberrie—dijo Adele—Nunca olvides eso.

—Solo estoy haciendo lo correcto.

—Mi niña, si más personas hicieran lo correcto, la galaxia sería muy distinta. Jamás te subestimes.

Padmé miró a la senadora Adele, y de repente, se vio a sí misma. Vio a una política consumada, de cuarenta años bien cumplidos otorgándole una dignidad inigualable a su porte. Vio honestidad en sus ojos, generosidad en su expresión, y sobre todo, una gran sabiduría en sus palabras. Padmé entendió que ella quería ser como Adele.

Y por la expresión de Adele, ella también veía mucho de sí misma en Padmé.

—Bueno, no tenemos un plan perfecto—dijo Anakin, acercándose a las dos mujeres—Pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer con nuestros recursos.

—Viniendo de ustedes dos, eso es mucho—respondió Padmé, besando la mejilla de Anakin.

—Si ocupan más ayuda, con gusto se las brindaré—dijo Adele.

—Gracias por mencionarlo, senadora.

Anakin abrazó a Padmé, pidiéndole un sorbo de té, mientras Obi-Wan le explicaba los detalles del plan a la senadora Adele.

Esa misma noche, la senadora Adele y el capitán Panaka subieron a su nave y marcharon al edificio del Senado. En la entrada del mismo, vieron a un grupo de clones haciendo guardia, como todos los días durante los últimos diez años. Al verlos acercarse, los clones levantaron sus armas.

—Esta es una zona restringida—dijeron con tono monótono—Apártense.

—Disculpen—respondió Adele—Es solo que he tenido un golpe de nostalgia… ¿podría contemplar el edificio unos momentos más? prometo no acercarme.

—Esta zona está restringida para los civiles.

—Lo entiendo, enserio, pero…

Adele siguió hablando, haciendo uso de su avanzada retórica para que el clon continuara enganchado, distrayendo de esa forma al pelotón para que no vieran a tres sombras descender hacia los niveles inferiores del Senado.

En una de las plataformas más bajas del Senado, había un corredor estrecho y prácticamente olvidado, donde solo dos clones permanecían sentados, terriblemente aburridos con su deber. Antes de que pudieran percatarse de algo, Obi-Wan usó la Fuerza para hacerlos dormir, y así entrar al corredor.

Caminando por esos pasillos por primera vez en una década, Obi-Wan se esmeraba por concentrarse, mirando de reojo lo mismo a Anakin que a Padmé. Por extraño que fuera, confiaba en el ex Sith. Su amor por la mujer era innegable y era solo por ella que había accedido a esta locura. Luego, estaba la tenaz Padmé Naberrie, quien mantenía en alto su bláster y cuyos ojos miraban alrededor con absoluta concentración.

La voluntad de la Fuerza era muy curiosa, pues jamás se imaginó que viviría algo así.

Cuando se acercaron a la parte central del Senado, ya a pocos pasillos de donde estaba la oficina del Canciller, se encontraron con medio pelotón de clones. Encendiendo su sable de luz, Obi-Wan le hizo una seña a Anakin, y se lanzó a enfrentarlos.  
.  
.  
.  
Padmé contempló a Obi-Wan peleando con los clones, discretamente moviendo la pelea hacia el otro corredor, para darles tiempo a Anakin y a ella de cruzar el pasillo sin ser vistos. Así lo hicieron, pero un par de metros después se encontraron con otro grupo de soldados que corrían con sus armas listas para ayudar a sus hermanos. Al verlos, comenzaron a disparar, Anakin inmediatamente encendió su sable para detener el fuego mientras Padmé atacaba sin vacilar.

"Esta adrenalina es adictiva" pensó Padmé, sin querer profundizar en lo que estaba mal dentro de ese pensamiento. Gracias a su buena puntería, cinco minutos después consiguieron pasarlos y corrió siguiendo a Anakin hacia la oficina del Canciller.

Para ese punto, ya había clones persiguiéndolos, pero Anakin no se molestó en enfrentarlos, solo la urgió a correr. Dieron una vuelta y llegaron a la enorme puerta de la oficina, Anakin usó la Fuerza para abrirla, y una vez dentro, para atrancarla. Oyeron desde el corredor los gritos y disparos de los clones, pero se permitieron unos momentos para recupera el aliento.

—La puerta no durará mucho—suspiró Anakin—Debemos apurarnos.

Él corrió hacia el escritorio, y en ese momento, Padmé notó el lujo del lugar en donde estaban parados.

—¿Esta es?—preguntó Padmé maravillada—¿Es la oficina del Canciller?

—Sí—murmuró Anakin, apenas conteniendo sus sentimientos.

La propia Padmé se sintió contrariada. Por un lado, ese era el lugar en donde el máximo dirigente de la República lideraba la democracia. Pero había sido corrompido por Palpatine –Darth Sidious– una personalidad que no solo mancilló a su República, sino que fue el autor de casi todas las desgracias del hombre que amaba.

Anakin debía estar pensando algo parecido, porque su rostro se endureció, recordando al Maestro que tanto odiaba.

—Ani—lo llamó Padmé, sujetando su mano—Estoy contigo.

Él apretó su mano de manera dolorosa, aferrándose a ella para no perderse en esos oscuros momentos de su pasado.

Respirando profundamente, Anakin camino hacia el escritorio de Palpatine, con Padmé a su lado sin soltarlo, y luego encendió la computadora.

Accedió al sistema encriptado, cuyos códigos él mismo había hackeado muchísimo tiempo atrás, y luego introdujo la orden que faltaba.

En el holograma apareció un mensaje.

"Código de voz requerido"

Padmé miró embelesada cómo Anakin Skywalker respiró hondo, dejando que los fantasmas de su pasado abandonaran su mente para poder recuperar el control de la situación, su voz sonando totalmente neutra cuando habló.

—Orden 101—dijo él—Lord Vader asume control total.

Naturalmente, Palpatine sólo había creado 100 órdenes para los clones. Después de que la 501 fuera destruida, y previniendo un caos mayor, Anakin consiguió hackear el sistema de su Maestro para introducir una nueva orden de manera clandestina: la 101.

En teoría debería funcionar. El problema es que no tenía manera de comprobarlo.

Afuera de la oficina, los disparos y gritos del corredor se detuvieron. Padmé y Anakin se miraron entre sí y elevaron sus armas, uno rezando a la Fuerza, la otra rezando a la Diosa, mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

Este era el momento decisivo.

Al abrir la puerta, vieron a los mismos clones de antes, con sus armas en mano, pero sin apuntar. Dos incluso se habían quitado los cascos, como si no pudieran creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

—¿Lord Vader?—preguntó el capitán del escuadrón, dirigiéndose a Anakin.

Asintió, incapaz de corregirlo por ahora.

—Capitán, sintonice en este momento un canal con todas las legiones y tropas existentes—ordenó Anakin, cuya voz no reflejó su nerviosismo—A la mayor brevedad posible.

—Si señor.

—Y ordene a sus hombres que dejen de atacar al Jedi que está en las instalaciones.

—De inmediato, señor.

Los clones entraron a la oficina y comenzaron a sintonizar los canales de comunicación. Padmé miró a Anakin con harto orgullo en sus ojos, y sin pensarlo, saltó hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Funcionó, Ani—murmuró llena de felicidad—Funcionó.

—Gracias a ti, ángel.

Alcanzaron a darse un beso antes de que el capitán les informara que el canal estaba listo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "La Bella" (o "Qué Lugar") de la película La Bella y la Bestia en su versión Español Latino.
> 
> Uff, pues ¿qué más les digo que no hayan intuido ya? jaja.  
> 1.-El personaje de la senadora Adele lo tenía pensado hace varios capítulos, pero siendo sincera, sabía que no tendría más que un rol secundario. Incluso consideré en omitirlo, pero deseaba que Padmé viera más ejemplos de mujeres fuertes en la política además de la reina Apaillana.  
> 2.-Quise mostrar mucho de los sentimiento de Jobal, y algunas de los de Sola, porque estos personajes si bien son secundarios también son muy importantes para Padmé. Muestran, a mi juicio, la ruptura entre la Padmé que empezó esta historia a la que ahora la está terminando, pues ya no es la misma "niña rara" de Naboo. Ni lo volverá a ser jamás.  
> 3.-Espero que los momentos Anidala, aunque pequeños, sean tan lindos y naturales como yo me los imagino jeje.  
> Gracias por leer, ojalá lo haya disfrutado ¡abrazo a todos!
> 
> PD.-Subí otro fic Anidala, un one-shot llamado "La espera", por si quieren leerlo c:


	34. Que la Fuerza nos acompañe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿cómo están? Uff, la suerte que he tenido, al menos sobreviví al frío en Monterrey jaja, espero que todos ustedes estén bien y no hayan sufrido por las bajas temperaturas. Ahora, volviendo al fic, reescribí este capítulo un par de veces y hasta le cambié el título porque quería atar la mayor cantidad de cabos posibles. Espero que les guste.  
> ¡disfruten!

_Los minutos se convierten en horas  
Los días en años y estos se esfuman  
Pero cuando todo lo demás haya sido olvidado  
Nuestra canción seguirá viviendo  
¿Cómo dura un momento para siempre?  
Cuando nuestra canción vive_.

Desde el momento en que el Comandante mencionó sus intenciones de buscar a Lord Vader y a Padmé Naberrie en Naboo, Apaillana tuvo clara una cosa: no movería ni un dedo para encontrarla. No permitiría que los clones la usaran para llegar a Vader, si la pobre muchacha al fin había conseguido volver a casa, merecía estar segura, respaldada por su gente. Pero si los clones sospechaban más, sería un riesgo para Naboo. Y no podía tampoco olvidar al señor Ruwee Naberrie, al capitán Typho y sus hombres, siendo rehenes en el Destroyer III.

Esa había sido la disyuntiva de Apaillana, hasta que Dormé le notificó que Padmé Naberrie estaba ideando un plan de escape con Lord Vader, para salvar a Naboo.

No conocía a Padmé Naberrie, pero si conocía a su hermana Sola, y algunos miembros de la corte aseguraron que la muchacha Padmé era una mujer inteligente e íntegra. Tendría que confiar en ella, así como confiaba en su gente.

No conocía a Lord Vader. Hasta donde tenía entendido por el Comandante de los clones, era un aprendiz de Sith peligroso, poco menos que un terrorista. Pero si por alguna razón Padmé Naberrie estaba confiando en él, tendría que darle el beneficio de la duda. Además, tampoco confiaba del todo en los clones.

Conocía a Obi-Wan Kenobi, quien según Dormé, también estaba en la misión. Alguna vez fue un Jedi escrupuloso y compasivo, algo arrogante, como todos los Jedi, pero confiable y de buenas intenciones. Sabía que los diez años de crisis lo habían cambiado, pero Apaillana confiaba en que el cambio no hubiera sido tan drástico.

No pidió detalles de la misión, solo sabía que los tres susodichos se irían de Naboo buscando ayuda en otro lugar. Apaillana estaba convencida de que, mientras menos supiera, más protegidos estarán todos de los clones. Y es que no podía negar que su gobierno se encontraba caminando sobre la cuerda floja.

Apaillana había vivido lo suficiente para reconocer el brillo de ambición desmedida en los ojos de personas mediocres, y cuando identificó esa mirada en Palo Andalerrie, maldijo otra vez a su predecesora, ¿cómo es que Kamila permitió que un hombre tan imbécil se volviera delegado del palacio? Antes de que Apaillana pudiera despedirlo, el desdichado apareció muerto, complicando aún más las cosas, porque ahora los clones tenían todas las excusas para ocupar Naboo.

Los clones, que misteriosamente manifestaron tenerle aprecio al Delegado Andalerrie, dijeron que la muerte de Palo era la prueba evidente de que el Sith estaba en Naboo. Haciendo uso de todos sus trucos, Apaillana consiguió que el Comandante ordenara solo una "investigación de alto alcance" en cooperación con su gobierno. Era solo retrasar la inevitable ocupación de Naboo a manos de los clones.

No le gustaba la idea de que una de sus ciudadanas estuviera jugándose la vida en una misión de la que tenía pocos detalles, pero tiempos desesperados siempre requieren medidas desesperadas. Además, el señor Lorrein le confirmo que, si debían confiarle el destino de Naboo a alguien, Padmé Naberrie era una excelente opción.

Desde el momento en que Dormé le comentó sobre el plan para salvar a Naboo, Apaillana supo que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que funcionara. Se sintió inspirada por la valentía y sentido del deber que había demostrado Padmé Naberrie, y aunque no conocía en persona a la mujer, sintió que comenzaba a respetarla. Acordó con Dormé plantear una pista falsa en los Montes Noroon, al otro lado del planeta, para que los clones dejarán libre la casona de Palpatine, y también se puso de acuerdo con el capitán Yaro (el reemplazo temporal del capitán Typho) para que los escuadrones que siguieran a la nave pudieran armar todo un simulacro de persecución. Afortunadamente, los planes funcionaron, y cuando los clones le dieron el reporte de que una nave escapó de Naboo, Apaillana usó todo su autocontrol para no mostrarse complacida por eso.

"¿Qué hacer ahora?" se cuestionaba la soberana. Los clones no terminaban de creerle, pero no tenían pruebas de que ella estuviera involucrada en el plan… al menos, por ahora, eso los detenía. Pero no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que encontraran otra excusa para invadirlos. El Comandante dejó muy en claro lo poco complacido que estaba con Naboo, y estaba tan desesperado por encontrar a Vader, que pronto olvidaría sus escrúpulos.

Si el plan salía bien, en pocos días recibirían información de Padmé Naberrie, pero Apaillana sabía que tampoco podía atenerse totalmente a eso. Tenía que buscar alternativas para mantener estable la situación interna de su planeta… aun si ella faltaba.

Hasta ahora, su plan de respaldo era entregarse a los clones. Ya se había puesto de acuerdo con Sabé para crear un caso de supuesta conspiración con el cual los clones centraran su atención en ella, dándole tiempo a Sabé resguardar a la población de Naboo. Desde luego, la corte no estaba de acuerdo, pero Apaillana no iba a permitir que nadie sufriera por las carencias de su gobierno.

Y todavía tenía que gestionar planes de emergencia para asegurar un retorno seguro de Padmé Naberrie, y claro, rescatar a Ruwee, al capitán Typho y a sus hombres que seguían cautivos en el Destroyer III.

Tantas cosas que hacer, y tan poco tiempo.

—Mi reina—dijo Sabé, inclinándose frente a ella—Hay una transmisión desde Coruscant.

—¿Coruscant?—Apaillana repitió la palabra con sorpresa.

—Así es.

Todos en la corte murmuraron, ¿en serio, una transmisión desde los Mundos del Núcleo? ¿cómo era eso posible?

—Enlázala inmediatamente.

Sabé dio indicaciones a otra doncella para que encendiera el canal, de inmediato, un holo se proyectó en el centro de la Sala de Trono. Todos los miembros de la corte que estaban presentes dejaron de hacer sus asuntos para contemplar la imagen.

Era un hombre joven, de unos treinta años, con unas facciones varoniles adoptando una expresión severa.

 _"Ciudadanos de la República, mi nombre es Anakin Skywalker, aunque en otro tiempo, y en otras circunstancias, algunos me conocieron como Darth Vader. Hace diez años, el Canciller Sheev Palpatine intentó destruir a la República para formar un Imperio, pocos lo saben, pero Palpatine era también un Sith llamada Darth Sidious. Aunque intente detenerlo, las heridas que recibí en combate me mantuvieron aislado durante diez años. Gracias a una ilustre ciudadana de Naboo, llamada Padmé Naberrie, conseguí recuperarme de mis heridas y con ayuda del antiguo Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, volví a Coruscant. Desde este momento, el ejército clon tiene órdenes de levantar los bloqueos, devolver las señales de transmisión, y volver a Kamino, sin ninguna excepción. El Senado deberá renovar sus funciones tan pronto como sea posible para sus miembros, y las comunicaciones de la galaxia deberán quedar re-establecidas en no más de siete días estándar. Han sido diez años muy difíciles para todos, pero por favor, les pido que no culpen a los clones. Ellos estaban programados genéticamente para obedecer a Palpatine, y si alguien debe ser culpado por toda esta desgracia, ese es el difunto canciller Palpatine. Espero que, de ahora en adelante, la República pueda reconstruirse en una nueva era de paz. Que la Fuerza nos acompañe"_.

Silencio.

Por varios minutos, nadie en la corte habló. ¿Qué podían decir? era surreal. Era improbable. La crisis no podía terminar tan pronto, y de una forma tan simple… ¿oh sí?

De repente, el comunicador de Dormé sonó, y ella reconoció una frecuencia ajena a Naboo. Temerosa, la doncella respondió la llamada, y la voz que escucho hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

—¿Mamá?—titubeo con un hilo de voz—¿Eres tú?

—Mi niña...—respondió la madre, quien había quedado varada en Serenno diez años atrás—Oh, por la Diosa, ¡estás bien!

—¡Mamá!—Dormé rompió en llanto, sin importarle estar en su trabajo.

Decenas de comunicadores sonaron en la corte, mientras delegados, cónsules y capitanes recibían llamadas de seres queridos en otros lados de la galaxia, que de repente podían comunicarse. Apaillana miró a su alrededor con el corazón acelerado, sin querer ser tan optimista aún, hasta que su propio comunicador sonó y al activarlo, vio el holo de una amiga muy querida.

—¿Adele?—dijo su nombre con asombro.

—Mi reina—saludo Adele con gran emoción—Gracias a la Diosa…

Apaillana sonrió, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.  
.  
.  
.  
 _"...Que la Fuerza nos acompañe"_

Cuando la transmisión terminó, algo se sintió diferente.

En sus cabezas, los clones habían escuchado esa tenue pero odiosa voz murmurando "Orden 101: Vader asume control total" y de inmediato, se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos por el cambio brusco de liderazgo.

En el Destroyer III, el Comandante maldijo por todo lo alto. ¡No podía ser! ¡No era justo! ¡Lord Vader debe ser llevado ante la justicia, no ser premiado y convertirse en su nuevo general! ¡No! ¿Cómo pretendían que respetara y obedeciera a un general que los dejó a su suerte durante diez años? Tenía que hacer algo… quitarse el maldito chip, para no tener que obedecerlo, para ser libre al fin.

Entonces, los controles del Destroyer III recibieron una transmisión de Coruscant, y todos los clones vieron impresionados el joven rostro del ex aprendiz de Sith.

Vader los defendió… hablo por ellos a la galaxia. Les ordenó abrir los sistemas. Levantar el bloqueo. Volver a casa.

Algo se sintió diferente… el letargo de diez años estancados, llegó a su fin.

—Mi Comandante—lo llamó un capitán, mirándolo con sentimientos encontrados—¿Qué hacemos?

Oh, el Comandante sabía que odiaría a Vader toda su vida. Pero por ahora, mientras el chip siguiera en su cabeza –y por primera vez anhelando obedecer órdenes– el Comandante miró a sus oficiales en el Puente con la certeza de que nada volvería a ser igual.

—Ya oyeron a Lord Vader—replicó él—Levanten el bloqueo y volvamos a casa.

—¿Y los prisioneros, señor?

—Mándalos a Naboo, no nos interesan ya.

—¿Incluido el capitán Rex?

—El traidor querrás decir—siseo con desdén—También mándalo a Naboo. No tiene ya un lugar con nosotros.

El oficial asintió y salió del Puente para ejecutar las órdenes.

Mientras tanto, en las celdas del Destroyer III los prisioneros también pudieron ver el mensaje emitido desde Coruscant. Ruwee sintió que su corazón se detuvo cuando escuchó a ese hombre mencionar el nombre de su hijita, ¿qué tenía que ver Padmé con todo esto? ¿dónde estaba? ¿seguía a salvo?

"Mas te vale que mi niña este bien, Obi-Wan" pensó Ruwee, sopesando la información que acababan de escuchar.

La Crisis había terminado… Realmente, la crisis había llegado a su fin.

Diez años de dolor, de aislamiento, de desesperación. Diez años con la incertidumbre de no comprender que estaba pasando, de vivir cada día anhelando que en algún lugar de la galaxia una persona amada estuviera bien.

—¿Señor Naberrie?—78 llegó a las celdas y de inmediato se asomó buscando a Ruwee—¿Se encuentra bien?

Ruwee reconoció a su amigo y le sonrió con toda la alegría que estaba conteniendo. Verdaderamente, tal y como ese Vader dijo, los clones no tienen la culpa de esta situación, el mismo vio en primera fila lo mucho que esas órdenes también los habían afectado. Ahora, ellos también eran libres.

—Si, gracias a ti—le respondió—Sin tu intervención, no estaríamos vivos. Gracias.

78 se sintió conmovido por la genuina gratitud del señor Naberrie. Desde que cruzaron caminos, el señor Naberrie lo trató siempre como a un humano, detalles tan sencillos como recordar su nombre y verlo a los ojos movieron sentimientos profundos en 78. Quizá nunca podría hacerle entender al señor Naberrie lo mucho que su breve amistad marcó su vida, pero estaba complacido con poder ayudarlo de alguna manera, y contento de que la hija de ese buen hombre estuviera a salvo.

—Nos han autorizado que los escoltemos de regreso a Naboo—dijo el clon contento—Todo terminó al fin, señor.

—Todo termino...—dijo Rex con tono ausente, demasiado sorprendido aun para asimilarlo.

Minutos después, 78 y 34 escoltaron al grupo hacia una pequeña nave que los condujo hacia Naboo, justo a las afueras del Palacio. Hubo muy poco tiempo para despedidas, ya que el Comandante estaba apresurando a sus hombres a regresar al Destroyer III en el menor tiempo posible, pero antes de que se fueran, Ruwee consiguió regalarle a 78 una delgada pulsera de hilo trenzado que llevaba años usando.

—Nos veremos algún día, buen amigo—dijo Ruwee con expresión tranquila—Hasta entonces, que la Fuerza de acompañe.

78 asintió, guardando ese regalo en su uniforme como si fuera un tesoro. Algunas veces escucho esa oración, "que la Fuerza te acompañe", las personas solían decirles solo a seres muy queridos. Era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía a 78.

—A usted también, señor—murmuró con voz sorprendida, regresando a la nave.

Rex se quedó de pie al lado del capitán Typho, viendo a sus hermanos que se marchaban. "Quizá es mejor así" pensó Rex, sabiendo que muy pocas cosas lo unían ya a ese pelotón de clones.

Prontamente, un grupo de soldados salió del Palacio escoltando a los recién llegados para que la reina pudiera ver con sus propios ojos que, al fin, sus ciudadanos estaban a salvo. En el cielo, la silueta del Destroyer III se desplazó rápido acomodándose para entrar al hiperespacio, en dirección a Kamino. En cuestión de minutos, el masivo destructor estelar desapareció del sistema, dejando libre la órbita de Naboo.

Ahora sin lugar a dudas, Naboo estaba a salvo.  
.  
.  
.  
 _"...Que la Fuerza nos acompañe"_

La imagen de Anakin causó sentimientos encontrados en Sola, quien sentó a Pooja sobre su regazo para abrazarla de modo protector durante todo ese mensaje. Aún era extraño concilia que ese hombre de apariencia tan jovial fue el mismo enmascarado que mandó a su hija por el espacio totalmente sola de regreso a Naboo. Realmente, si no fuera por Padmé, Sola jamás le hubiera dado el beneficio de la duda a Anakin Skywalker.

Pero en sus brazos, Pooja no parecía conocer en absoluto al hombre que había dado el mensaje más esperado por toda la galaxia conocida, al contrario, solo daba saltitos de emoción por la otra silueta que la niña reconoció en el mensaje.

—Mami, mami, ¿esa era la tía Padmé?—preguntó la niña, señalando hacia la transmisión.

En efecto, aunque el centro de la imagen era Anakin, al fondo podía verse la figurita de Padmé mirando orgullosa al hombre que amaba. Sola se preguntó cuántas personas en la galaxia repararían en la presencia de su hermana, y si eso tendría alguna repercusión.

—Si, mi amor—respondió Sola, abrazando a su hija menor.

—¿Y estaba en Coruscant?

—Así es, tesoro.

—Pero habías dicho que nadie podía salir de Naboo mamá—replicó Ryoo, de pie al lado de su madre—Mucho menos ir a un lugar tan lejano como Coruscant.

—Así era antes—respondió Darred, inclinándose para abrazar a su hija mayor—Pero la tía Padmé y sus amigos consiguieron que toda la galaxia sea libre de nuevo.

Ambas niñas miraron a su padre con una combinación de emoción e inocencia infantil.

—¿Enserio?

—Si.

—Mamá, ¿la tía Padmé es una heroína?—pregunto Pooja, bajándose del regazo de Sola para saltar.

Heroína... Sola medito la palabra apenas medio segundo antes de responder.

—Si mi amor. Lo es.  
.  
.  
.  
Anakin y Padmé no perdieron su tiempo. En cuestión de horas, Coruscant volvió a ser un caos de personas desesperadas por salir o por entrar, ansiosas de comprobar por su propia cuenta que el bloqueo había terminado. La senadora Adele, así como todos los demás senadores que llevaban diez años varados en la capital, corrieron al Senado para volver a caminar esos pasillos que tanto anhelaron, dando inicio a la primera sesión en una década.

—¿Quieres venir?—le pregunto Adele a Padmé, mientras iba de salida.

Ni bien dijo eso, Padmé ya estaba montada en el speeder de la senadora, con Anakin a su lado intentando no sonreír. Padmé se veía más emocionada que una niña pequeña rumbo al parque.

Por primera vez en una década, el hangar del Senado apenas daba abasto para todos los speeders y naves de senadores llegando ansiosos por cumplir su deber. La primera orden del día fue, desde luego, nombrar a un nuevo Canciller, pero varios senadores abogaron para que fuera un Canciller interino, con la intención de revisar la constitución de la República para evitar que otro Palpatine pudiera hacerse del poder.

—¿Ves cómo están vestidos esos delegados?—susurro Adele a Padmé, quien estaba sentada a su lado—Esos colores, en su cultura, significan esperanza. Lo mismo que el símbolo de sus peinetas.

—Oh… —Padmé puso atención a esos detalles, maravillada de que Adele supiera tanto.

—En la política, nada es al azar—explicó Adele—Incluso la vestimenta tiene un significado.

Sentado atrás de ellas, Anakin estaba inmerso contemplando a Padmé. Era tan evidente lo feliz que se siente estando ahí, lo bien que este ambiente le sentaba. Pero también veía más allá, veía la forma en que Adele le daba consejos a Padmé, casi aleccionando, tratándola como si fuera su aprendiz.

"Quiere que sea su sucesora" pensó Anakin "O al menos, una candidata"

Sidious le enseñó casi tanto de política como del Lado Oscuro. El viejo Sith jamás lo vio como un defecto, estaba tan inmerso en el corrompido mundo burocrático que era una parte más de su vida, pero Anakin siempre sintió que la Fuerza no debía mezclarse con cosas tan mundanas como los gobiernos. Incluso era algo semejante a hacer trampa, porque, ¿qué podían hacer un grupo de ignorantes de la Fuerza ante un poderoso Sith, o Jedi, capaz de ver sus mentes?

Pero eso no le impidió aprender, y aunque seguía pensando que Padmé era demasiado buena para meterse en este mundo… era tan molestamente obvio que ella lo deseaba.

La sesión duró casi seis horas, y pudo durar más, pero los senadores estaban desesperados por volver a casa también y ver a sus familias –o lo que quedará de ellas–así que, tras el nombramiento de Bail Organa como Canciller interno de la República, se agendó la siguiente reunión para dentro de dos semanas, permitiéndole a los senadores catorce días para ponerse al corriente con sus sistemas y familias.

Adele decidió aplazar su regreso a Naboo un día más, para reunir todos los reportes de la embajada y llevarlos a Theed con ella. Pero ni Anakin ni Padmé quisieron esperar más, el primero deseando irse de Coruscant lo más pronto posible, y la segunda, anhelando ver a su familia a salvo. Así que comenzaron a preparar la vieja nave de Palpatine para un viaje de regreso, aceptando la ayuda del capitán Panaka para recalibrar la computadora interna y llenarla de combustible.

Padmé pensaba que era un poco poético que una nave usada por Palpatine para cosas tan siniestras, fuera después utilizada por ellos para ponerle fin a sus intentos de destruir la galaxia. Anakin solo quería deshacerse de esa maldita nave apenas tuvieran la oportunidad.

Y Obi-Wan…

—¿Te quedarás aquí?—pregunto Padmé, sin saber muy bien qué sentir.

Aún había algo de resentimiento en ella porque Obi-Wan fue quien dejó a Anakin herido y a su suerte durante diez años. Pero, también fue el ex-Jedi quien salvó sus vidas de Palo y los ayudó a terminar el bloqueo. Había un sentimiento de camaradería rodeando a los tres, uno que ninguno quería aún verbalizar, pero que, sabían, seguía uniendo sus caminos.

—Si—respondió Obi-Wan, esbozando una sonrisa amarga—Quiero ver el Templo, reconstruir lo que se pueda. Usando sus transmisores pueda quizá encontrar a más Jedi sobrevivientes.

—Quieres volver a construir la Orden—afirmó Anakin, con un tono de voz tan neutral que ninguno supo si aprobaba o no esa decisión.

—En la medida de lo que cabe.

—Será difícil—agregó Anakin.

—Mas no imposible.

—Al menos, vale la pena intentarlo—dijo Padmé, cruzando de brazos.

—Un viejo maestro me dijo una vez algo que aplicaré ahora—sonrío Obi-Wan—Hazlo, o no lo hagas, no existe el intento.

Anakin sintió su mandíbula tensarse, resintiendo el efecto de esas palabras. Padmé se mordió los labios, afectada por la manera en que esas palabras parecían aplicarse a su vida en ese preciso momento.

Quizá tenía razón. Quizá no existían los intentos.

—No se preocupe por mí, señorita Naberrie—dijo Obi-Wan—Se muy bien que nos veremos de nuevo, los tres.

—¿Ah sí?—repuso Anakin escéptico.

—Es la voluntad de la Fuerza.

Anakin no pudo debatir eso, porque él mismo lo sentía. Sus caminos seguían cruzados, sin atisbo alguno de cuando llegarían a separarse de nuevo.

—Hasta entonces, que la Fuerza te acompañe—dijo Obi-Wan solemnemente, viendo a Anakin a los ojos.

Era un poco surrealista. Uno era un ex-Jedi, entrenado en el Lado Luminoso de la Fuerza. El otro era un ex-Sith, entrenado en el Lado Oscuro. Pero ambos reconocían a la Fuerza, ambos seguían sus designios y, sobre todo, ambos estaban dejando atrás su pasado para construir un nuevo camino.

La frase jamás había sonado tan verdadera como hasta ahora.

—Que la Fuerza te acompañe a ti también—respondió Anakin.

Padmé miro la tensa despedida de ambos hombres, en extremo curiosa de cuál sería el camino que la Fuerza les mostraría. Y aunque no era sensible a la Fuerza, tuvo la certeza de que, cualquiera que fuera el futuro de ambos, la involucraba a ella.

La pareja vio a Obi-Wan dejar el apartamento de la senadora, y a lo lejos, las ruinas de lo que antes fue el esplendoroso Templo Jedi. Todavía había mucho trabajo por hacer, muchas heridas que sanar en esta República tan dañada. Sin querer pensar más en eso por ahora, ambos subieron a la vieja nave de Palpatine, y trazaron su trayectoria a Naboo.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando llegaron a Naboo, Padmé sintió un tirón en su pecho, contemplando la hermosura de su planeta, que de nuevo tenía vida.

Los satélites externos del sistema estaban funcionando otra vez, y una guardia espacial volvía a ponerse en posición para ayudar el tránsito de los que llegaban o se iban del planeta. Al acercarse a la atmósfera, el canal de comunicación recibió la frecuencia de la Torre de Control.

—Solicito espacio aéreo para aterrizar en Theed—dijo Anakin, sorprendido de volver a usar esas palabras.

—¿Nombre y motivo?—respondió la Torre.

—Anakin Skywalker, escolto de regreso a la ciudadana Padmé Naberrie.

—Acceso permitido, entrada a la plataforma 45 de Theed.

—Entendido.

Padmé miro impresionada la zona de aterrizajes de Theed, había sido construida cerca de las cascadas al lado del palacio, con la intención de que las aguas dieran la bienvenida a ciudadanos y extranjeros. Durante la Crisis estuvo clausurada, y ahora, el descuidado espacio parecía explotar por el uso, mientras los operadores de la Torre apenas daban abasto a todo el tráfico aéreo.

Anakin maniobro sin problemas y estaciono suavemente la nave en la plataforma 45, mientras apagaba los controles y Padmé terminaba de recoger las pocas pertenencias que ambos llevaban consigo, un grupo de guardias del palacio se formaron esperando a que la plataforma bajara.

Por instinto, Anakin se llevó la mano al sable láser cuando vio a los guardias, pero Padmé no reaccionó con miedo, sino con curiosidad.

—¿Todo bien?—preguntó ella.

Un hombre se acercó a ella, y Padmé reconoció al capitán Typho.

—Señorita Naberrie, me alegra verla sana y salva—dijo el capitán—La reina nos ha ordenado escoltarlos hacia el Palacio de inmediato.

—Pero tengo un pendiente con mi familia, capitán.

—Es un asunto urgente, señorita.

Padmé miro a Anakin de reojo, silenciosamente, él le hizo saber que, si ella quería, podía sacarlos de ahí en cuestión de segundos. Pero si la reina estaba llamándola debía ser por algo.

—Está bien. Vamos con usted.

Agarró la mano de Anakin, transmitiéndole confianza para que soltara su sable, y ambos caminaron detrás del capitán hacia un speeder del palacio, que los llevó a todos hacia las hermosas escaleras de la entrada palaciega. Ahí, miraron asombrados que casi todo Theed estaba formado con banderas de Naboo, listones y decoraciones finas, mientras una música de celebración mantenía el ambiente animado. La reina estaba en una plataforma frente al palacio, vestida de gala con doncellas y delegados cercanos a su lado.

El speeder descendió justo en la plataforma frente a la de la reina, donde Anakin y Padmé bajaron confundidos ante los vítores de Theed.

—¡Tres hurras por Padmé Naberrie y Anakin Skywalker!—gritó la reina, alzando los brazos solemnemente—Héroes de Naboo y de la República.

¿Héroes dijo?

_Hurra, hurra, hurra…_

_Asombrados y perplejos, Anakin y Padmé se aferraron uno al otro, mirando con desconcierto la intensidad de esa celebración. Personas de todas las edades vitoreaban sus nombres y los miraban con una mezcla de admiración y agradecimiento. La música seguía siendo festiva, pero apenas podía escucharse por los potentes gritos de la muchedumbre. La pareja se sentía estremecer, con sus pieles erizándose ante esta muestra de algarabía a la que no estaban acostumbrados en absoluto._

_Luego, todo se detuvo, cuando el pueblo entero guardó silencio ante la señal de la reina Apaillana._

_—El pueblo de Naboo se ha reunido hoy aquí para conmemorar y agradecer a los héroes que nos devolvieron la libertad, no solo a nosotros, sino a toda la galaxia—dijo Apaillana, con tanto orgullo en su solemne voz que hizo a la pareja sentirse humildes—Que la República nunca olvide, así como tampoco lo hará nuestro pueblo, que los salvadores de la Crisis han sido nuestros ejemplares ciudadanos, Padmé Naberrie y Anakin Skywalker._

_La muchedumbre vitoreó de nuevo, el escándalo duró apenas unos minutos, cuando la reina volvió a hablar._

_Anakin estaba tan asombrado que no se le ocurrió corregirles que él no era originario de Naboo, sino de Tatooine. Y Padmé apenas conseguía conciliar todos esos rostros de la corte y del pueblo que ella reconocía, rostros que antes la miraron con desconfianza o indiferencia, ahora adorándola con sus ojos, transmitiendo un agradecimiento tan intenso que la hacía temblar._

_—Les otorgó así estas medallas, a nombre de todo el pueblo de Naboo, con nuestro más sincero agradecimiento—dijo Apaillana—A nuestros ahora ciudadanos más ilustres, los primeros entre todos._

_¡Así sea! respondió la muchedumbre._

_"¿Los primeros entre todos?" pensó Padmé con asombro. Era un título tan poco usado, el rezago de aquellos tiempos monárquicos cuando la democracia aún no era la ley en Naboo. Prácticamente estaba convirtiéndolos en una nobleza no oficial._

_—Pero...—fue una de las pocas ocasiones en su vida en que Padmé no tuvo palabras para responder._

_Apaillana contaba con eso y, sin dejar de sonreír, extendió sus manos mostrando la medalla de oro. Casi por inercia, Padmé y Anakin se inclinaron recibiendo esa insignia, mientras los coros y vítores seguían aturdiéndolos._

_La confusión solo duró unos veinte minutos más, cuando las plataformas se movieron hacia el interior del palacio, dejando al pueblo seguir festejando en las calles de Theed. Cuando consiguieron escuchar de nuevo sus pensamientos, Padmé y Anakin miraron a la reina pidiéndole explicaciones._

_—La senadora Adele me informó que venían de regreso—dijo la reina—Y organicé esta bienvenida lo más rápido que pude. Lamento si algunos detalles no fueron tan tradicionales, pero confío en que esta sorpresa haya sido agradable para ambos._

_—No sé si agradable sea la palabra correcta—dijo Anakin—Pero en definitiva fue una sorpresa._

_—Me alegro._

_—Me siento muy halagada, majestad—dijo Padmé, inclinando su rostro hacia la reina Apaillana—Todo esto fue tan inesperado..._

_—Es lo menos que merece la heroína de Naboo._

_—¿Heroína? Oh, mi reina, pero fue Anakin quien…_

_—No subestimes lo que has conseguido lograr, Padmé Naberrie—le reprendió Apaillana—Adele me ha contado a detalle lo que ustedes hicieron en Coruscant. Tu participación es innegable, debes sentirte orgullosa de tu logro._

_Anakin asintió, dándole la razón a la reina. Padmé miro la medalla que colgaba de su pecho, sintiendo al fin el orgullo de haber conseguido algo tan meritorio por su propia cuenta._

_—Lo estoy._

_—Muy bien, lo cual me lleva al siguiente punto—dijo Apaillana con tono más serio—Como bien sabes, mi cargo actual es temporal, en lo que se convocan nuevas elecciones._

_—Lo sé._

_—¿Has considerado en postularte?_

_—¿Yo?_

_—Si. El señor Lorrein me comentó que deseabas hacer carrera política, ¿no es así?_

_—Claro que sí, ese siempre ha sido mi sueño—respondió Padmé atropelladamente— Pero no tengo experiencia majestad y yo…._

_—Es irrelevante—dijo Apaillana alzando una mano, para que callara sus dudas—Tienes una preparación completa, y ahora eres la heroína de Naboo. Estoy segura que conseguirás armar un buen gobierno._

_Primero una medalla y ahora una corona… ¿pero en qué momento había pasado todo eso? Padmé miro a Anakin, pero todo lo que encontró en él fue una sonrisa orgullosa y la promesa de apoyo incondicional._

_—Honestamente, pensé que usted se postula, majestad._

_—Mi tiempo ha terminado Padmé. Un buen gobernante siempre debe saber cuándo retirarse, dejar el liderazgo a los jóvenes, y siendo franca, me sentiría muy tranquila si eres tú quien hereda mi corona._

_—Majestad, con todo el respeto que se merece, ¿por que?_

_Apaillana la miró con un gesto casi maternal al responderle._

_—Porque no cualquiera tiene tu valor._

_Padmé contuvo el aliento, sintiendo la mano de Anakin sobre su hombro._

_—Te dejare pensarlo un par de días—concluyó Apaillana—Por mientras, el capitán Typho los escoltara a donde ustedes deseen._

_"A casa" pensó Padmé, y cuando Anakin leyó ese pensamiento, la abrazó con fuerza, él mismo abrumado por los acontecimientos recientes.  
.  
.  
.  
Mientras el capitán Typho y sus hombres piloteaban el speeder en dirección a la residencia Naberrie, Padmé seguía abrazada de Anakin, aferrándose a él casi como un salvavidas._

_—¿No te convence, ángel?—preguntó Anakin, besándole la sien con ternura._

_—Me toma por la guardia baja, Ani—respondió ella—Hace meses, lo más que me atreví a soñar fue a ser princesa de Theed, ¿cómo sabré ser una buena reina para mi gente?_

_—Padmé, ¿quieres hacerlo?_

_—No tengo experiencia, y yo…._

_—No pregunte eso. Respóndeme, ¿quieres hacerlo?_

_Ah, ahí estaba. Ese brillo de determinación en sus ojos marrones que tanto amaba él._

_—Si._

_¿Realmente tenía que pensarlo? Padmé había deseado servir a su planeta y a todo aquel que lo necesitara desde que era una niña. Ahora que la Crisis había acabado, y que Naboo volvía a moverse hacia la democracia que siempre le caracterizó, nada podía detenerla._

_Pareciera que la Fuerza estaba otorgando esta oportunidad en bandeja de plata y no iba a desaprovecharla._

_—Entonces lo serás. Te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites—afirmó Anakin, sabiendo aun antes que Padmé cuál sería la respuesta de su ángel._

_—¿Me ayudarías?—Padmé alzó una ceja divertida—Pensé que odiabas la política._

_—Todavía la odio, pero resulta que estoy irremediablemente enamorado de una mujer que nació para gobernar—dijo, estrechándola en sus brazos—Y haré lo que sea que te haga feliz, ángel._

_—Oh, Ani…_

_Padmé le dio un beso, profundamente agradecida de tenerlo en su vida. Anakin capturó sus labios un momento más, extendiendo el beso con ternura. Al acercarse ambos, sus medallas chocaron con una fuerza minúscula, emitiendo un ruido bajo pero inconfundible de metal golpeándose. Ninguno de los dos había notado que las medallas tenían una insignia única, fundadora de un escudo surgido solo para ellos, y que sería un estandarte de Naboo en los próximos siglos.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando el speeder se detuvo frente a la residencia Naberrie, los vecinos que no estaban en la celebración salieron a saludar con una efusividad que volvió a ofuscar a la pareja. Los hombres del capitán Typho mantuvieron a las personas alejadas para que los dos entraran a la casa, donde el resto de los Naberrie esperaba con emoción contenida._

_—¡Tía Padmé, tía Padmé!—gritaron Ryoo y Pooja, corriendo hacia Padmé apenas ella cruzó la puerta._

_Padmé se arrodilló para abrazar a sus dos sobrinas con infinita alegría, comprobando con sus propios ojos que Pooja estaba bien. Cuando las niñas la soltaron, puso su atención en los adultos, a meros pasos de distancia._

_—¡Papá!—al ver a Ruwee, Padmé corrió hacia él abrazándolo fuertemente._

_La última vez que padre e hija se vieron fue en el Destroyer III, ahora por fin los dos comprobaban que ambos estaban a salvo._

_—Padmé—sollozo Ruwee, incapaz de contener su llanto—Oh, mi niña, al fin estás en casa._

_"Por poco tiempo" pensó amargamente Jobal, contemplando las brillantes medallas que colgaban sobre el pecho de Padmé y Anakin. Cuando al fin fue su turno, abrazo a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos, satisfecha de comprobar que su intuición de madre no había fallado. Padmé continuó abrazando a su hermana y cuñado antes de voltear, notando a Anakin de pie en el umbral._

_Anakin parecía una estatua, totalmente rígido y mirando a su alrededor con rapidez, sin querer incomodar a nadie con una mirada penetrante. De reojo, miró a Pooja un par de veces, reconociendo a la niña por la cual Padmé casi había dado su vida, y el recuerdo del monstruo que fue en ese entonces le hizo sentirse peor consigo mismo. Realmente, ¿cuál era su lugar ahí?_

_Pero Padmé lo miró con tanto amor mientras caminaba hacia él, sujetando la mano, que por un instante Anakin llegó a pensar que Padmé tenía la inocencia de un niño. Solo ese tipo de inocencia concebiría que su familia aceptara entre los suyos a un monstruo._

_—Papa, mamá, les presento formalmente a Anakin Skywalker.—dijo Padmé con absoluto orgullo, parándose frente a él como si estuviera dispuesto a defenderlo de todo y todos._

_Anakin nunca lo admitirá, pero se sonrojó un poco por el nerviosismo cuando sintió las analizadoras miradas de los señores Naberrie, escaneándolo de pies a cabeza. Jobal estaba sonriendo, dispuesto a aceptar la inevitable elección de su hija. Pero Ruwee Naberrie se veía severo, mientras sus ojos fulminaban al hombre frente a él._

_En realidad, Anakin no podía culparlo. Ruwee había movido cielo, mar y tierra literalmente para que su hija volviera a casa, ¿qué clase de padre estaría contento con su hija regresando de la mano del mismo hombre que la mantuvo secuestrada tanto tiempo?_

_"Estoy tan sorprendido como usted, señor" pensó Anakin "Y no lo exagero"_

_—¿Anakin Skywalker, dices?—cuestiono Ruwee—¿No te refieres a Darth…?_

_—No—Padmé lo interrumpió con furia, mirando a su familia con la silenciosa advertencia de una pelea imparable—Jamás menciones ese nombre frente a mí, frente a nosotros. Jamás._

_Ruwee frunció el entrecejo, sorprendido por la ferocidad de su hija. Anakin considero en decir algo, pero honestamente, cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios sobraba ante la imagen fúrica de Padmé._

_—Está bien—accedió Ruwee—Anakin._

_Padmé noto en ese instante, que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que su padre aceptara a Anakin en la familia. Pero al menos los demás no parecían tan contrariados y, lo más importante: ella ya había tomado su decisión._

_—Anakin—continuo Ruwee—No te conozco en absoluto. Pero si mi hija te quiere, te daré el beneficio de la duda. Siendo así, bienvenido a mi casa._

_Anakin no necesito de la Fuerza para entender las palabras no dichas, "eres bienvenido aquí mientras no lastimes a mi hija o al resto de mi familia". Asintió, sabiendo que no podía abusar de su suerte. Tener el amor de Padmé era demasiado, no se atrevería a pedir el cariño de su familia._

_—Se lo agradezco, señor Naberrie—respondió Anakin con voz cuidadosa—Le prometo que no daré por sentado tu hospitalidad, y que la seguridad de Padmé es y será siempre mi prioridad._

_Ruwee y Anakin se miraron a los ojos, estrechándose la mano en un saludo que sellaría su relación por siempre. A unos pasos de distancia, Padmé tenía una leve sonrisa, sabiendo que la relación entre ambos hombres aún no empezaba, pero confiando en que el tiempo conseguiría unirlos._

_—Bueno, según recuerdo, los viajes en el espacio dan mucha hambre—dijo Jobal alegremente—Pasen, la comida ya está lista._

_Esa tarde, mientras toda la familia se sentaba alrededor de la mesa, Padmé se tomó un momento para disfrutar la escena frente a ella. Anakin se sentó a su lado, con Ryoo y Pooja bombardeando de preguntas a su nuevo "tío", su madre y Sola sirvieron todos los platos de comida entre bromas y Darred intento ayudar a Anakin para que sus hijas no lo agobiaran más. Era tierno. Era íntimo. Era familiar._

_Anakin se veía como uno más de la familia, y nada pudo agradarle más.  
.  
.  
.  
—No quiero ser un estorbo para tu familia—dijo Anakin, mientras Padmé le indicaba donde estaban las cobijas extras en la habitación de invitados._

_—Tonterías, la casa es grande después de todo—respondió Padmé—Tenemos mucho espacio._

_—Aun así, debería buscarme un espacio para mí en los próximos días._

_—No creo que sea necesario._

_Padmé se movía de un lado al otro en la habitación, asegurando que los detalles más nimios estuvieran bajo orden. Anakin la conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba nerviosa, y más aún, sabía el porqué._

_—Aún no le has dicho a tu familia que te postularás para reina—dijo él, en voz suave para que nadie afuera de la alcoba lo escuchara._

_—No sé cómo decirles—suspiro Padmé, sentándose en la cama—Están tan felices de que haya regresado._

_—Estarán muy contentos de que cumplas tu sueño, ellos te aman mucho._

_—Lo sé._

_Anakin se sentó a su lado, agarró su mano y la elevo a sus labios, besándole el dorso con exquisita ternura, y luego entrelazo sus dedos._

_Padmé no era la única sobrellevando una situación surreal, el propio Anakin estaba sobreponiéndose a la abrumadora experiencia de ser tratado como un héroe y, después, estar sentado en una mesa familiar. Nadie lo miraba mal. Nadie lo trataba mal. Quizá no era la persona favorita de los Naberrie aun, pero ellos lo estaban recibiendo con los brazos abiertos, todo gracias a Padmé._

_Ella le había dado una nueva vida, una tan perfecta comparada con la que dejó atrás, que no podía creer su buena suerte._

_El suave canto de la Fuerza resonó en toda su alma y mente, llenándolo de absoluta paz. Anakin había notado que, cuando estaba al lado de Padmé, la Fuerza le cantaba con más ahínco, y no podía ser una coincidencia. Ella era su ángel, y su luz._

_—La Fuerza está con nosotros, ángel—le dijo al oído, luego le beso la sien—Todo estará bien._

_Padmé se recargo en el pecho de Anakin y cerró los ojos, escuchando el latido de su corazón, disfrutando al máximo este momento tan perfecto. Aquí, en sus brazos, todo siempre era paz._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: "How does a moment last forever?" (¿cómo dura un momento para siempre?) de la película La Bella y la Bestia 2017 (Traducción hecha por mí)
> 
> Y eso es todo por ahora...  
> Me imaginé siempre recibiendo a nuestros héroes con todos los honores, en una fiesta similar a la que vemos al final de La Amenaza Fantasma. También, Anakin ya conoció oficialmente a la familia de Padmé, quería que esa escena fuera tan natural como fuera posible, considerando que todos los Naberrie han vivido cosas muy intensas en las últimas semanas y solo querían ya paz.  
> Y claro, la carrera política de Padmé ya tenía que empezar. Medité entre ponerla como reina o como senadora, pero la verdad, creo que ella necesita esa experiencia como gobernante de su planeta antes de ser la senadora que la República necesita. Mil gracias a todos por leer ¡les mando un fuerte abrazo!


	35. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo y sus hermosas palabras con las cuales me animaron a terminar esta historia. Los dejo disfrutar este final.  
> ¡disfruten!

Padmé Naberrie no era una persona que se rindiera fácilmente, y quizá por su insistencia muchas personas en Theed la votaron reina. El hecho de que fuera nombrada Heroína de Naboo y de la República también debió influir poderosamente.

La vida nunca volvió a ser monótona para Padmé. Después de las dos semanas en que los senadores se pusieron al corriente con sus familias y sistemas, el Senado volvió a reunirse bajo el mandato del Canciller Bail Organa, y cientos de procesos judiciales empezaron.

Para su desdén, Anakin debió pasar un mes en Coruscant. El Senado le pidió fervientemente participar en el proceso de investigaciones, y al mismo tiempo, llevar una investigación sobre él para asegurarse que no era un aliado tardío de Palpatine. Bajo juramento, pues no deseaba despertar la lástima de nadie, Anakin contó toda su historia solo al Juez y al Canciller, quienes lo avalaron ante las Cortes y el Senado, revocando cualquier cargo que aún quedara a su nombre.

Padmé estuvo a su lado durante todo ese proceso, y también Obi-Wan, quien aceptó su culpa de haberlo prejuzgado y confirmó que, desde un inicio, Anakin Skywalker contactó a la Orden Jedi para detener a Palpatine. Mientras las investigaciones sobre Palpatine continuaban, todas las evidencias probaban aún más la historia de Anakin.

Demoraron casi tres semanas en desbloquear todos los diversos sistemas que protegían las cuentas privadas de Palpatine, pero cuando lo hicieron, años de planes maquiavélicos desfilaron frente al Senado con horror. Primeramente, descubrieron los numerosos desvíos de fondos que Palpatine consiguió para crear al ejército clon, y también la lista de sus allegados Inquisidores y Generales para la formación de una élite militar, misma que Anakin consiguió destruir en Mustafar.

Saber de los Inquisidores puso en riesgo la libertad de Anakin. Todos fueron muchachos secuestrados desde la infancia, brutalmente entrenados como usuarios del Lado Oscuro para convertirse en los fieles ejecutores de Palpatine. Anakin y Rex tuvieron que dar testimonio en varias ocasiones de lo letales que eran, y que a pesar de no tener ni veinte años de edad el mayor, eran desalmados y sádicos. Una comitiva fue a Mustafar para rescatar cuanta evidencia quedara del enfrentamiento entre Anakin y los Inquisidores, y los jueces atestiguaron una pelea atroz, de la cual Anakin apenas sobrevivió. Pero el testimonio final, fue cuando se encontraron evidencias de que los Inquisidores destruyeron la Legión 501.

En los archivos secretos de Kamino, encontraron toda la información de los clones, sus chips cerebrales y, sobre todo, de la Legión 501. Todos los testimonios de Anakin y de Rex se confirmaron cuando vieron en los archivos la manera cobarde en que esa legión fue destruida por un convoy de clones que, según sus órdenes, estaban atacando a unos piratas. Órdenes dadas y ejecutadas por los Inquisidores, que quizá disfrutaron viendo la destrucción de una legión entera.

Para Rex, confirmar lo que ya sabía, que la destrucción de su legión y la muerte de sus hermanos fue por órdenes de Palpatine, lejos de sumirlo en más miseria, le otorgó una gran paz. Desde que el Comandante del Destroyer III lo dejó en Naboo por el cargo de traición, Rex había pasado momentos muy difíciles, haciendo las paces con las decisiones que tomó en el pasado. Todos los clones eran, en teoría, sus hermanos, pero ninguna de las legiones actuales sirvió de la manera en que la Legión 501 peleó por la República, con la ilusión de defender la justicia y la democracia. Que lo llamaran traidor si ellos querían, pero nadie podría comprender jamás el dolor de su decepción.

El único que entendía era Vader… bueno, Anakin Skywalker, como ahora se hacía llamar. Cuando Rex se reencontró con él, lo primero que pensó fue que todo valió la pena. Por algún milagro que no pretendía entender, sus heridas fueron curadas, y no solo eso, había una jovialidad en su rostro, una luz en sus ojos, que nunca antes vio. Rex conoció a Vader cuando el ex aprendiz de Sith tendría unos 18 años, pero nunca se vio tan joven y tan lleno de energía, irradiando una felicidad que, sin lugar a dudas, era gracias a la mujer que lo acompañaba. Anakin estaba muy contento de comprobar que Rex estaba bien, y lo primero que hizo fue agradecerle por su lealtad.

—No hay nada que agradecer, señor—dijo Rex, humildemente complacido por el sentimiento de Anakin.

—Cualquiera que sea tu decisión, cualquiera que sea el camino que escojas, siempre contaras con mi apoyo—le respondió Anakin—Y con mi amistad.

Anakin le dio un comunicador a Rex que tenía grabada su frecuencia personal, para confirmar sus palabras. Luego, cuando Anakin fue llamado a Coruscant para participar en las investigaciones, fue él quien le pidió a Rex que participara en los debates sobre los clones, insistiendo en que solo un clon podía hablar por ellos.

Para el Senado, los clones fueron otro tema de debate muy comprometido. ¿Qué hacer con un ejército tan enorme y poco confiable? Anakin nunca dejó de abogar por ellos, recalcando que fueron utilizados por Palpatine como meros esclavos y carne de cañón. Y las conmovedoras experiencias de Rex convencieron a muchos senadores de que los clones merecían ser tratados con dignidad. Pero no había recursos para mantener un cuerpo militar, y al final, el Senado acordó darles su libertad, inhibiendo los chips mentales y permitiéndoles una vida civil si así lo deseaban. Miles de clones acudieron gozosos a Kamino para que les retiraran sus chips y entregar las armas, ansiosos de recuperar su humanidad. Y es que, sin amenazas de guerra, la República no tenía ocupación alguna que darles.

Otorgarles a los clones una vida civil significó que, de golpe, la República tuvo millones de ciudadanos más que ocupaban trabajo, prestaciones y vivienda. Además, los clones fueron creados para ser soldados, concebidos para pelear y entrenados para servir, adaptarlos al mundo civil no sería sencillo. Así que el Senado, bajo la insistencia del Canciller Bail Organa, creó el Comité de Reintegración Social para el Ejército Clon, conformado por diversos delegados y con Rex como el principal colaborador.

Casi toda la agenda política de Bail Organa se traducía en contrarrestar los planes de Palpatine, quien había gestionado cuidadosamente todos los pasos para crear una guerra que le diera más poder y así convertir a la República en un Imperio, con él a la cabeza. Irónicamente, los diez años de Crisis fueron el precio a pagar por impedirlo.

Durante la mañana, el Senado debatía con rabia las cobardes y constantes traiciones de Palpatine, acumulando una cantidad de cargos en su contra que puso en entredicho a casi toda la Constitución, cuyas leyes no fueron capaces de contener a semejante monstruo de llegar al poder. Y en las tardes, el Senado debatía sobre los Sistemas Separatistas.

La Confederación de Sistemas Separatistas también había sido aislada durante la Crisis, pero solo de la República, pues sus rutas comerciales internas no fueron afectadas. Durante diez años, los sistemas se habían reorganizado en una Confederación próspera, y para el punto en que Padmé llegó al Executor, estaban planeando misiones de rescate de la República.

El Senado no podía seguir llamando "traidores" a los separatistas, no cuando su propio canciller occiso había planeado semejantes barbaries anti democráticas. Además, en los diez años que los mundos de la República lucharon por subsistir, los mundos de la Confederación crecieron en prosperidad. El Senado debía debatir, con un orgullo herido, acuerdos comerciales y diplomáticos con sistemas que, ahora, solo eran sus vecinos.

La Confederación también resultó ser un buen escondite para numerosos caballeros Jedi que, estando cerca de sistemas separatistas, decidieron esconderse ahí cuando empezó la purga. Obi-Wan recibió a esos sobrevivientes, y a otros cuantos que se escondieron en el Borde Medio y Borde Exterior, para la reconstrucción del Templo Jedi.

Afortunadamente, los archivos del Templo no fueron dañados durante la masacre, pero eso solo les generó un nuevo dolor, cuando vieron las imágenes de los clones arrasando con todos los habitantes del Templo. Obi-Wan y sus compañeros decidieron cerrar el Templo durante unos meses para permitir la purificación del lugar, antes de empezar su reconstrucción y una muy necesaria revisión del Código Jedi.

Mientras más documentos de Palpatine eran revisados, más juicios eran agendados en las cortes. Había tantos nombres en esas listas, tantos aliados de tan diversos sistemas que la República, con mucho pesar, debió aceptar que esa red de corrupción estaba coludida en sus cimientos más profundos. Por aquellos días, bastaba con encontrar alguna conexión entre un político y Palpatine para que este terminara tras las rejas. Fueron días oscuros para todos.

No solamente el Senado estaba limpiando la casa, en Naboo se llevó a cabo un proceso parecido. Apaillana inició una investigación rigurosa de la administración de la reina Kamila, revelando una gran cantidad de excesos, desvíos y nepotismo alarmantes. Naboo llevaba décadas sin tener un escándalo parecido. Kamila fue enjuiciada y condenada a 30 años de prisión; la mayoría de sus funcionarios intentaron escapar sin conseguirlo, y fueron llevados también ante la justicia.

Después de un mes ayudando al Senado, Anakin fue totalmente absuelto de cualquier culpa y a él, a Padmé y a Obi-Wan se les entregaron las medallas de Héroes de la República. Fue una ceremonia más solemne, los tres susodichos recibieron las medallas del Canciller Bail Organa frente a todo el Senado, mientras la ceremonia era transmitida por la HoloNet.

—Felicidades, Ani—dijo Padmé con tono jocoso, sabiendo que él estaba muy incómodo—¿O debería decir, señor héroe de la República?

—Jamás—replicó—Vamos a casa, ángel.

—Con gusto, Ani.

El Senado le ofreció un puesto en el Comité de Investigaciones contra Palpatine y otro en el Comité de Seguridad Interna, pero Anakin rechazó ambos cargos y regresó a Naboo con Padmé, harto de la capital. Solo disfrutaron un par de días juntos antes de que Padmé debiera concentrarse en su campaña.

Si algo debía reconocer Anakin, era que Naboo hacía muy buenas campañas. No gastaba el dinero en ceremonias pomposas ni eventos estrafalarios, sino en discursos productivos y las giras estrictamente necesarias para que el pueblo conociera a sus candidatos. Además de Padmé, se presentaron como candidatos un gobernador de los Montes Nooner y una Delegada del Palacio, pero mientras la campaña avanzaba, era obvio que Padmé ganaría la contienda.

Era difícil no seguirla, incluso sus competidores admitían que Padmé tenía una propuesta excelente para el gobierno con un carisma envidiable. La gente ya la había apreciado por salvar a Naboo y a la República de la Crisis, pero el pueblo se enamoró de ella cuando comprobó sus ideales democráticos y escuchó en sus discursos lo bienintencionada que era esta mujer, ansiosa de ayudar a los más desfavorecidos.

Anakin la apoyó en todo momento. Estuvo con ella eligiendo cada palabra de sus discursos, escuchó sus ensayos, la acompañó en cada gira y le dio ideas para gestionar su plan de gobierno. Anakin no tenía miedo de decirle a Padmé cuando no estaba de acuerdo con ella, señalando algunas ideas poco realistas y otras absurdamente comunes. A Padmé le encantaba, sintiéndose genuinamente apoyada por él.

En sus ratos libres, Anakin también tenía trabajo que hacer. Entre los archivos de Palpatine encontraron un testamento, en donde Anakin heredaba una gran cantidad de bienes del difunto canciller. Al principio, todas las propiedades de Palpatine fueron embaucadas, pero mientras las auditorias seguían, varias fueron liberadas al comprobarse que no se consiguieron con los malos fondos.

Curiosamente –aunque Padmé opinaba que era su destino– casi todas las propiedades que Anakin heredó de Palpatine fueron liberadas. Eso incluía la Casona de Naboo, algunas naves, un departamento en Coruscant y cuentas de banco. Con demasiado gusto, Anakin mandó demoler la vieja Casona y vendió el terreno, sin querer saber de él.

Al principio le causó conflicto acceder a las cuentas bancarias, pues eran fondos muy generosos, pero Padmé insistió con vehemencia que era simple justicia divina poder usar el dinero de Palpatine para reconstruir su vida. Animado por ella, Anakin usó ese dinero para comprarse una casa en Theed, cerca de la casa Naberrie, para no seguir aprovechándose de la hospitalidad de Ruwee y Jobal. Era la primera propiedad enteramente de Anakin, puesta a su nombre, y siempre que regresaba a casa sonreía de oreja a oreja, contento de tener un hogar.

Finalmente, después de seis meses de campaña, Padmé ganó las elecciones y fue nombrada reina de Naboo. Los Naberrie hicieron una gran fiesta, orgullosos de su logro, y Apaillana mandó inmediatamente una escolta para que Padmé pudiera ir al Palacio apenas lo deseara.

Anakin se fue con ella, pues Padmé ya lo había nombrado su Jefe de Seguridad. No lo hizo en realidad por querer darle un trabajo a Anakin, sino para que tanto él como Ruwee estuvieran tranquilos. Desde que la campaña empezó, Anakin daba su visto bueno a todas las medidas de seguridad que el capitán Typho implementaba a la candidata Naberrie; luego, discutía esa información con Ruwee, sabiendo que esa simple acción tranquilizaba al padre de Padmé.

Al pasar los meses, y aunque Ruwee y Anakin aún no eran amigos, Ruwee reconoció verbalmente que al lado de Anakin, su hija estaba totalmente a salvo. Cuando se anunció que Padmé ganó las elecciones, inmediatamente después de felicitarla, su padre agregó:

—Anakin seguirá a cargo de tu seguridad, ¿verdad?

—Oh, bueno….

—Desde luego—respondió Anakin, sin notar el titubeo de Padmé—Una reina ocupa mucha más seguridad que una candidata.

Padmé lo dejo ser, después de todo no había nadie en la galaxia en quien confiara más, y así toda su familia seguiría estando tranquila. Al mismo tiempo en que Padmé terminaba de gestionar su corte, Anakin arreglaba los últimos detalles de su complejo sistema de seguridad con el capitán Typho.

Usualmente, cuando un nuevo soberano era elegido, este tenía un espacio de tres meses para adecuarse en el palacio antes de la coronación, pero Padmé solo tuvo dos semanas, ya que Apaillana era una reina interina y, constitucionalmente hablando, la reina electa tenía que acceder al trono a la mayor brevedad posible. En solo dos semanas, Padmé debió ajustar la corte, crear los comités internos necesarios para empezar su gestión y adecuarse en los espacios del palacio (aunque eso último lo hizo Anakin, quien como Jefe de Seguridad también se encargó de crear un sistema distinto para la distribución, usos y horarios del palacio)

Todo ocurrió tan rápido, que el día de la coronación sorprendió a Padmé. Sus doncellas (mantendría casi las mismas que tuvo Apaillana) entraron temprano a su alcoba para prepararla, vistiéndola con su precioso atuendo real y maquillándola por primera vez con el estilo ceremonial de los soberanos. Estuvo toda esa mañana practicando sus juramentos, su discurso inaugural, y repasando todos los protocolos de la corte que Apaillana llevaba meses enseñándole. Los nervios le causaron una mala jugada, y a media mañana, dos horas antes de la coronación, Padmé se encerró en una salita anexada a la Sala del Trono, y no recibió a nadie.

El equipo que trabajó con Padmé durante su campaña se acostumbró a no contrariarla, sabiendo que tenía un temperamento fuerte. Así que acudieron a la única persona en toda la galaxia capaz de hacerle frente.

Anakin acababa de terminar una ronda de seguridad cuando una doncella le mencionó la crisis nerviosa de Padmé. Dejó a Typho a cargo y corrió hacia la salita donde Padmé seguía encerrada, afuera un par de doncellas seguían llamándola sin éxito, comenzando a inquietarse. Anakin no tocó ni avisó, solo usó la Fuerza para abrir la puerta, encerrándose con Padmé para que las doncellas no la vieran en ese estado. Adentro, Padmé estaba sentada sobre un taburete con rostro perplejo, incrédula ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Hola, ángel—saludó Anakin, con un tono totalmente casual—¿Nerviosa?

Ella lo miró con fuego en sus ojos.

—Todo el equipo de seguridad está en posición, por cierto—confirmó Anakin, sentándose a su lado.

—Bien.

—Y ya casi llegan todos los invitados.

—Bien.

—Tu familia llegó hace poco.

—Mmm.

—Y Obi-Wan también consiguió llegar a tiempo.

—Oh.

Anakin sujetó su mano, Padmé no la apretó, pero tampoco lo soltó. Estuvieron en silencio varios minutos, sin decir absolutamente nada, la mera presencia de Anakin comenzando a calmar a Padmé.

—Anakin, ¿crees que haré un buen trabajo?—preguntó Padmé, bajando los ojos—¿Crees que seré una buena reina?

—Sé que serás una excelente reina—respondió Anakin—Pero eso tú también lo sabes, ángel. ¿Qué hay en tu cabeza?

Inhaló profundamente, luego se puso de pie, caminando hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo colocado en la esquina de la salita. Contempló largo y tendido su imagen, la pintura perfecta de una reina poderosa, y las palabras por fin llegaron a su boca.

—Es… extraño—dijo—Tantos años soñé con esto, y ahora que lo he conseguido, me pregunto… ¿qué seguirá después? ¿será tan bueno como lo imaginé? ¿o no? ¿qué sigue después hoy?

—Sigue vivir, Padmé—Anakin se paró detrás de ella, colocando cuidadosamente sus manos sobre sus hombros para no arrugar la tela—Disfruta este sueño que estás cumpliendo, no pienses de más. La Fuerza nos irá mostrando el camino.

—Nunca he sido así—admitió ella—Siempre he planeado cada cosa que he podido, y concentro mis esfuerzos en concretar esos planes.

—Y eso funciona magníficamente en muchas cosas, de hecho, te servirá mucho como reina. Pero no puedes planearlo todo Padmé, si algo aprendí en mi tiempo en el Executor, es que la Fuerza, la vida, tiene maneras muy curiosas de arruinar nuestros planes.

—¿Hablas por Palpatine?—preguntó ella, mirando sus ojos a través del reflejo.

—No—respondió él, sonriendo—Me refiero a ti.

—¿Oh?—Padmé frunció el ceño, pidiendo con la pura expresión más explicaciones. Anakin la hizo girar con suavidad para verla de frente.

El maquillaje ceremonial ocultaba bien muchas de sus facciones, cumpliendo con su función. La tradición de Naboo era que los soberanos usaran esos maquillajes y trajes para convertirse en efigies del trono. Pero Anakin no vio esos símbolos cuidadosamente seleccionados para representar a la nueva joven reina, sino a sus ojos, poseedores de un espíritu que amaba con todo su corazón.

—Mi plan era vagar por el espacio lejano, lamentándome de mi vida, hasta morir; nunca imaginé que un día una mujer tenaz encontraría mi nave y pondría mi mundo de cabeza—confesó con absoluta sinceridad, haciendo que Padmé se sonrojara bajo sus maquilladas mejillas—Cambiaste cada cosa de mi vida ese momento, Padmé. Y aun la cambias.

—Oh, Ani… tú también cambiaste totalmente mi vida—dijo ella, deseando poder besarlo en ese instante—Creo que nada de esto sería posible de no ser por ti.

—Lo dudo. Has conseguido llegar aquí porque lo mereces. Lo que siga después de hoy, será lo que decidas.

—¿Tú lo crees?

—Absolutamente, confía en la Fuerza ángel, y confía en ti. Vendrán más y mejores sueños.

Tan pronto Anakin dijo eso, Padmé se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba la respuesta. Su repentina ansiedad por lo que le depararía el mañana estaba injustificada, porque su mismísimo futuro estaba ahí, centrándola en uno de los momentos más trascendentales de su vida.

—Gracias, Ani—dijo ella sonriendo—Siempre sabes qué decirme.

—Esa es la sonrisa que amo—Anakin sujetó ambas manos de Padmé, elevándolas a sus labios para besarlas—Mi reina…

El corazón de Padmé latió con fuerza. Para el resto de Naboo, ella sería reina, soberana de su planeta. Pero Anakin no solamente dignificaba ese título, en el fondo Anakin estaba nombrándola reina de él. De su alma, su corazón, y lo más importante: su futuro.

El futuro que compartirían. El futuro que nunca antes se había encontrado tan ansiosa de empezar.

—Te amo Ani—susurró ella, sintiendo su piel estremecerse bajo los labios de Anakin.

—Y yo a ti, ángel—respondió él—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

Todo rastro de duda desapareció cuando Anakin le sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que eran solo para Padmé, tan auténticas y felices. Pocos minutos después de eso, una doncella tocó a la puerta y les avisó que la ceremonia iba a empezar. Anakin escoltó a Padmé hacia la Sala del Trono, deteniéndose unos metros antes del umbral, para que ella hiciera su entrada triunfal.

En el momento en que empezó a sonar la música ceremonial, el rostro de Padmé se iluminó con toda la ilusión de su sueño cumplido, y Anakin se quedó en el umbral, feliz de poder ser parte de ese gran logro de su ángel. La Sala del Trono estaba preciosamente decorada, con banderas e insignias de Naboo, la corte rodeaba el trono luciendo sus mejores galas, y los invitados de honor estaban contemplando todo desde sus plataformas. Al centro, frente al trono, pero sin sentarse en él, estaba Apaillana, sin maquillaje y con un traje sencillo, portando la corona por última vez, observando con orgullo el perfecto porte de Padmé mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Tras el juramento, Apaillana colocó la corona de reina sobre la cabeza de Padmé, y todos hicieron silencio, inclinándose ligeramente.

—Viva la reina Amidala—dijo Apaillana, inclinándose frente a Padmé con elegancia.

—Viva Amidala—respondieron todos al unísono, colocando sus rodillas en el suelo.

Mientras todos se inclinaban, Padmé se sentaba en el trono por primera vez, contemplando desde su privilegiada posición a toda la corte arrodillada frente a ella. Reconocía a muchos de esos rostros, algunos eran sus amigos, como el señor Lorrein, y en sus respectivas plataformas contempló a su orgullosa familia. Pero lo más importante, Anakin estaba ahí.

Ninguna reina de Naboo había tenido tanta suerte, estaba segura de eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.
> 
> No puedo creer que esto realmente haya llegado a su fin, siento que fue ayer cuando empecé esta historia jeje, y aunque a lo largo del proceso de redacción hice algunos cambios, agregando capítulos, quitando escenas o incluyendo personajes a última hora, estoy contenta con el resultado. Espero que les haya gustado mucho este final, con Padmé en toda su gloria siendo coronada y Anakin a su lado, empezando una nueva vida.  
> Ahora... en caso de que tengan la duda, sí, esta historia tendrá secuela. La verdad es que conforme iba escribiéndola, se me ocurrió alargarla más, abarcando algunos detalles del reinado de Padmé y el conflicto no resuelto de Anakin con el Lado Luminoso de la Fuerza, pero mientras iba desarrollándolo, me di cuenta que salía sobrando con el desenlace que ya había redactado para este fic, así que reestructuré esas ideas para una secuela, se llamará "El Caballero y la Senadora" y subiré el primer capítulo la próxima semana.  
> Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, jamás podré transmitirles toda la alegría que me provoca lo mucho que disfrutaron de esta historia. Cuídense mucho, les mando un fuerte abrazo, y que la Fuerza los acompañe ¡saludos a todos!


End file.
